Terrifyingly Beautiful
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: "The Indominus Rex, our first genetically modified hybrid." "That thing out there, that's no dinosaur." All of the hatred and fear blinded everyone from seeing what kind of creature she really was... Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**First Touch**

The Indominus Rex, Jurassic World's first genetically modified hybrid. She was supposed to be the breakout start for the park, since kids nowadays saw a stegosaurus as an elepuant. No one was interested in dinosaurs anymore. They had their spotlight of fame for a few years, but now, Jurassic World was more like your everyday zoo. Dinosaurs were resurrected by John Hammond's top scientists at Jurassic Park, the first park and the first attempt at getting people to see dinosaurs. But, his dream was shattered when Dennis Nedry betrayed him and stole embryos for money. He shut off the power and that led to the downfall of the park. Dr. Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, and Hammond's grandchildren were on their own for survival and we're rescued by Rexy when the velociraptors were about to attack them. They got out alive and vowed that they would never return to the island.

John Hammond's dream was brought to full realization when he trusted Masrani Global CEO, Simon Masrani, in creating a fully functional dinosaur theme park, that spared no expense, of course. Simon brought his friend's dying wish to life in the form of Jurassic World. Jurassic World was a phenomenal success and everyone in the world wanted to visit. With new attractions being unveiled every few months or so, attendance for the park would spike and that made Masrani happy. Simon was a good CEO for the park. He cared about how his visitors and his dinosaurs were doing. He didn't care about customer satisfaction or attendance, he wanted his dinosaurs to be happy as well as the people that would come to see them. Everything was going fine for the park, until people started wanting the dinosaurs bigger, louder, more teeth.

That became reality in the form of the Indominus Rex, the 'Untamable King.' The genetically modified hybrid was a mixture of various predators, including Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Gigantosaur, Carnotaurus, Cuttlefish, Snakes, Tree Frogs, and a few others. This was a hybrid with one too many predators in her. With the cuttlefish gene, she could camouflage. With the snake gene, she could read heat signatures. With the tree frog gene, she could control her body temperature, aiding her in hiding from the thermal scanners in her paddock. With the T-Rex gene, she would be colossal size, bigger than the 'Tyrant Lizard' herself! With the Carnotaurus gene, she received protrusions on her head and neck. This hybrid had so many things that made her, _her_ , but there was one gene that chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu put into the Indominus that would be the defining factor in stopping her from her rampage. It wasn't the raptor DNA, or any of the other genes put into her, it was _human_ DNA. Wu never told anyone, not even Mr. Masrani or the heads of InGen what any of his 'creations' were made of, not even the Indominus. Everyone wondered why he was so secretive about it. They simply wanted to know what it was made of so that visitors could know. But, in a way, Wu knew what he was doing. Wu knew that eventually, InGen wouldn't be the only ones able to make dinosaurs. One day, everyone would be able to make dinosaurs without having to steal from InGen.

But, that day wouldn't come anytime soon, not since the Indominus Incident. The Indominus was a smart animal, thanks to the human in her. She was a terrifying creature that outsmarted the thermal sensors in her paddock, ambushed ACU when they tried containing her, and even turned the raptors against their masters. She was smart, coniving, and intimidatingly evil. But, what if, they had it all wrong? What if the Indominus wasn't trying to scare everyone? What if, she was trying to tell them something? Everyone believed that this animal was crazed because it was raised in solitude, but what if they were wrong? Well, here's the truth...

The Indominus Rex, Jurassic World's first genetically modified hybrid. A creature that's vastly misunderstood by everyone. She was walking through the forest at night after she just got away from the humans that tried killing her and her new pack of raptors. Humans were ruthless. They killed when they were scared and acted out of desperation. It made the Indominus mad when she thought about the death of the youngest raptor. Seeing the human aim a missile at her and blow her out of existence enraged her so much, that she killed the very human that killed the younger.

She called the others back after a few minutes passed and they regrouped at the end of the brush that led to Main Street of the park. She looked down upon the three and then ordered them to ambush and kill the remaining humans and used the death of the younger to enrage them so that they could do the job. The three left and ran out onto Main Street and began searching for the humans. Green One went into the big dome shaped building and then, the Indominus used her heat sensors to track Green One. She saw that she found five humans and killed one of them. The remaining four then ran out and we're confronted by Blue One and Bronze One, followed by Green One. Indominus was pleased with this. The humans were about to perish and she could roam this place in pace. But, she was confused when Blue One didn't attack the humans. This made the Indominus step out and walk onto Main Street to confront everyone. She began communicating with Blue One, asking her why she didn't attack the human in front of her. Blue One told her that this was their Alpha, and their friend. Indominus looked at the human and then looked at the other humans with him. She recognized the red haired one and growled when she stared deep into the light green eyes. She looked at the two smaller humans and recognized them as well. Those were the two hatchling that she freed from that ball prison, but they misunderstood her and ran away from her. She tried telling them that she wasn't trying to hurt them, but she didn't think at the time that they couldn't understand her. She tried catching them when they jumped off of the waterfall into the water below, and was saddened when they supposedly drowned, since they never resurfaced. But, it made her happy to see them alive, but furious that they were with the Red One and the other human.

That's all she was doing. She was trying to free the dinosaurs from captivity and did her job in getting the many innocent humans off of the island, and she succeeded, to an extent. She only killed InGen workers, if you think about it, it's true that she only killed workers of InGen. That's not including some of the dinosaurs, however. She wanted some of these creatures to be alone. She didn't mean to kill that last long necked creature. She felt bad when killing the clubbed tail creature, especially when she later saw the hatchings near the carcass.

She was also looking for someone to be a friend. She wanted somebody to love, hate, cherish, care for, the list goes on. She doesn't remember eating her sister, but was broken when she heard that she did. That was going to be her friend, her someone to look for when she needed help, when she needed comfort, when she, just, needed. She was excited when she saw Red One for the first time, but grew to hate her when she saw that Red One would only appear for short instances of time and talk about her like she was some kind of, damned animal, a monster. She was excited to see three humans enter her territory. She hid from them and then tried surprising them, but was confused when they began to run away. That made her mad, but, she saw the big door open, and she went for it. Shell never understand why she ate the first two humans, but was enraged when she discovered that they had been keeping a world from her. This world was bigger, louder, but didn't have more teeth. She decided to explore it, she wasn't trying to see where her place was in the food chain. It was when she saw the other dinosaurs in fences and the hatchings in the ball that set her on her quest to free everyone from InGen's grasp.

She ordered Blue One and the others to attack Red One and the other human that was with her, but Blue One responded with a snarl of rebellion, setting the Indominus off. She smacked Blue One into a concrete column, and immediately felt remorse and regret, because she had just killed another of her pack. She then looked at Bronze One and Green One and stepped back at when they snarled at her for being a terrible Alpha and for killing Blue One. Why were they defending the humans? They were ruthless and couldn't be trusted! Bronze One and Green One then charged at their former Alpha, but the hybrid stepped back and dodged their attacks and began to plea for mercy. This made Bronze One and Green One stop and stare at the Indominus. The snow white hybrid began to tell them that she was sorry and that she didn't know why she did what she did. She didn't mean it at all. She was blinded by rage and loneliness, and wouldn't listen to reason. Bronze One and Green One told her that she needed to not be short tempered and listen to reason and to trust humans. That made her snap a blazing gaze at the human standing between the two raptors.

Owen didn't know what to do. The scarlet orbs of the Indominus were staring deep down into his soul, making his take a step back in fear. What on Earth were Delta and Echo telling her? He continued to stare into the blazing scarlet eyes and then thought of something that could sentence him to death. Owen knew that the Indominus was part raptor and he knew that raptors would listen and respond to commands. What if, the Indominus listened to his commands? The only thing that restrained the idea was the fact that she didn't trust him one bit and that he hadn't trained her at all. This was going to be the be the one shot that could mean the salvation of the park or the death of everyone on the island, including the dinosaurs. Owen then decided to put his plan into motion by hesitantly taking a step forward.

The Indominus didn't understand what the human was doing, but she didn't like it at all. She roared at him for moving forward, but Bronze One and Green One told her to relax and that he was to be trusted. The Indominus didn't believe it one bit, but part of her felt that she could trust this human. He took another step forward, and this made her snap her jaws at him. Once he took another step forward, she took a giant step forward and knocked him down to the ground, making Red One gasp loudly. She then gave a shrill roar straight at his face. He didn't seem to flinch at the deafening roar, but she could tell the that he was scared due to his body heat. He was very warm and he was sweating, not from the heat of the climate, but from the fear that was spread throughout his body. She then breathed deeply and stared into his eyes once again, but this time, she saw fear, and determination. Green One and Bronze One told her to calm down and not kill him, and she listened to them. She calmed down and then turned her head to look at Blue One, and sadness filled her heart.

Owen turned his head when the Indominus did and was wondering why she was looking at Blue. He then turned to look into the hybrid's eyes and saw grief and sadness. Then, another idea lit up in Owen's brain. He could use the sadness and grief to get to the hybrid. He didn't think about moving, since one wrong move could mean his life. Owen didn't know what to say to the Indominus,some he didn't know whether she would understand him or not. He took in a deep breath and then said, "It's okay."

Indominus immediately snapped her attention to the human that had just spoken and wondered what he meant by saying that. The Indominus lowered her head so that her jaw was about an inch away from the human. She let out a low growl and then waited to see if he would speak again.

"It-It's okay," said Owen with a shaky voice.

The Indominus tilted her head as she continued to ponder on the human's words.

Owen didn't know what to say next. He was trying to tell her that event was going to be fine and that she didn't have to do anything violent anymore. But, two words aren't going to paint the whole picture to a genetically modified hybrid. He needed to say more words of reassurance and comfort. But, at least some of his plan was working, since she hadn't eaten him yet.

"I-I don't know whether or not you can understand what I'm saying, but just know, that everything is going to be okay," he said slowly.

The Indominus understood every words that seaped from the humans mouth and began to ponder. How could he say that everything was going to be okay? She had just killed Blue One, Younger One had died because of her, and many others died because of her rampage. Nothing was going to be okay. There was no way to take it all back. The deeds had been done and there was no reversing them. Was this human stupid for saying such a ludicrous assumption? The Indominus responded with a small snap of her jaws.

Owen guessed that what he was trying to do was working. The Indominus responded,even though Owen couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Y-You were angry because of how you treated by InGen, right?" he asked.

The human was partially right. She was mad because of how her 'masters' treated her. She was left alone, even though it was partly her fault for that. She was experimented on, tested on, injected with many different injections. She hated everyone that worked for InGen, and she wanted them to burn to the ground.

The Indominus looked at Green One and Bronze One , who told her to let the human get up and that she could trust him. But, the Indominus was hard headed and didn't want to believe them. Then, a bark caught the Indominus's attention and she turned her head to see what it was. It was Blue One, she was still alive and well, and that brought a new found relief and happiness to the hybrid's heart. Blue One then told the Indominus that she didn't have to continue down this path of rage and hate, and that she could have a fresh start, but only if she learned to trust humans and not let confusion and anger make her violent. The human inside of her then let a grand mixture of emotions to run around in her brain. Sadness, confusion, anger, happiness, guilt, grief, the list can go on for ages. All these emotions made the Indominus step back and away from the human, giving him a chance to stand up off the ground and get closer to Bronze One and Green One. She cleared part of her mind when she focused her attention of the human once again.

Owen thought of one more thing that could possibly help the Indominus understand that she could be given a fresh start and a new family. He gave a sharp whistle to Blue, and the blue streaked velociraptor walked over to her caretaker and trainer. Owen made sure that the Indominus was looking right at them so that she could see what he was going to do. Owen then placed his head on Blue's snout and began to gently and slowly rub the scales, making Blue chitter.

What was this human thinking?! He shouldn't dare lay any hands on her pack members! The Indominus gave a sharp bark at the action, and then continued to stare at Blue One and her human. Blue One seemed to like the human's touch. The Indominus wanted something like that. Someone that would caress her with a gentle and loving touch. The Indominus stepped forward a little and continued to stare straight at the human. Blue One continued to chitter at his action, only intriguing the hybrid's curiosity. She wanted to be like that. She wanted to feel the warmth of a gentle touch and be able to respond happily to it.

Owen's plan was working. The Indominus calmed down and was now simply curious about what he was doing to Blue. Blue then began to communicate with their former Alpha.

Blue One told the Indominus that she should take this opportunity and see that she can trust humans and that her human could help her and care for her. Indominus liked that. Someone that would care for her and that she could care for back. She finally made her decision. She swallowed down her pride, but kept her suspicions high. She slowly approached the human and lowered her head to his level.

Owen took a small step back as the Indominus placed her face in front of him. He stared deep into the scarlet eyes and was confused as to what he was supposed to do next. Blue then puffed air through her nose at Owen and gestured with her head to the Indominus.

"What? What is it, Blue?" Owen asked.

Blue let out a snort and then pushed Owen closer to the Indominus.

"Oh, I see," he said.

Owen knew what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to pet her snout, so that they could start some kind of trust. In a way, it was like he would be imprinting on her, even though she was a few years old already. Owen slowly, and hesitantly, stretched out his hand. He could hear his heart beat with every second that passed as he was close to touching the hybrid's snout. Then, all the world went silent, and Owen's heart skipped a beat, as he felt his hand land upon rough, snow white scales. He could feel the warmth of the scales and snapped his attention to the Indominus again, when he heard her puff air through her nostrils.

Warm. The human's hand was warm, and the Indominus actually liked the warmth. It was when she realized that she had let out a soft croon that snapped her from her thoughts. She saw the human smile and then he ran his hands on the scales. She liked the feeling, and she also felt like she could trust this human.

Owen had just saved Jurassic World...

 **A/N: Hello turtles! This was just something that I had forming in the back of my mind after watching this movie for like, the sixth time. I always wondered, What if we had the Indominus all wrong? So, here's a little bit about how I feel we had her all figured out the wrong way. So, this technically is a one-shot. But, if you guys want more, then let me know. I myself feel like this could become a great story. So yeah, if anything, I might write a few chapters for this, but I'm still thinking about it. It's up to you guys whether I should continue this story or not! Thanks for reading this and I hope that you want more in the future!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey turtles! TurtleMaster here and I just wanted to say, thanks for the positive feedback on this story! I'm glad that you liked it and that you wanted to see more. So, it's my pleasure to say that this is now going to be a full-fledged story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! On with the show!**

 **Communication**

The Indominus Rex looked down at the human that was walking alongside her as they walked to the Indominus paddock. She didn't know where they were going, since he wouldn't tell her. She still didn't fully trust this human, or any human for that matter. Yes, their touch was warm and kind, but their body heat revealed something completely different. When the human, the one they call Owen, touched her snout, he was warm, but she could see with her heat sensors that he was terrified of what he was doing, confusing the hybrid when it happened. But, she didn't think much about it, now that she had been given another shot for a sort of redemption.

It's been a day since the Indominus Incident and everyone, except for Owen, Claire, Lowery, and a few other workers of the park, evacuated the island for safety. The visitors of the park were visited by the pterasaurs of the Aviary that were set loose by the Indominus when it broke into the glass dome. She didn't expect the avian dinosaurs to go and attack the innocent people she had been trying to help. She was simply trying to set them free into the world, but it came with dire consequences. Many were injured, or killed. Luckily none of the hatchlings were killed in the chaos, only minorly injured.

The Indominus and the human finally reached a small clearing, and she saw where he was trying to take her. It was the place that they held and kept her away from the world. It was the Indominus Paddock. She immediately turned her fiery gaze to the human and then let out a sharp bark, asking why he brought her here. She knew that he couldn't understand her, but she hoped that soon, he would be able to read her emotions and figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Owen looked deep into the scarlet orbs and took a small step back. He felt his heart rate increase as the Indominus continued to stare at him. He didn't know what she said, but he could figure out that she wasn't pleased in seeing her paddock. He knew that she wouldn't want to go to the place where she was all alone for all of her life. But, he had to try to convince her to get back inside so that Claire and the other workers could try to salvage what was left of the park and see if they could reopen. Deep inside Owen's mind, he thought that this place would never reopen due to the Indominus Incident, but he had to keep some hope alive inside of him. Maybe the park would reopen, and this time he could show off his raptors to the public. Claire had told Owen that the only way that the other workers would start working, was if they knew that the hybrid would stay in her paddock until they got everything under control. Owen then snapped from his thoughts when the Indominus snapped her jaws at him and then he said, "I know that you really don't want to go back in there. I understand that you don't want to be alone anymore. But, if you want to be given another shot, the other workers are going to have to start working on fixing this place up. But, for that to happen, they just want you to stay here for a little while."

The humans were still scared of her. There was no other explanation for it. They wanted her to stay in her 'home' for some time until they got some of the park repaired. This didn't sit well with the Indominus. But, she did understand that if she wanted people, especially the human standing before her, to trust her, then she would have to comply to their every request, even if it was a stupid one. She complied and started walking towards her 'home.' Every step she took shook the ground, and that helped her remember that she had power. She was colossal, not bigger than the T-Rex yet, but about as tall as Rexy herself. She could use this power to destroy this island and every living thing roaming this island, including the humans.

Owen watched at the titan hybrid walked back into her paddock. He could hear her growling louder as she got closer. She didn't want to go in, and it made Owen's heart sink a little bit. He may have just become some kind of tolerance to the white scaled reptile, but part of him felt like they had some kind of bond that would build into something more. Once she disappeared into the deep brush, Owen walked over to his motorcycle and drove off to meet up with Claire.

The Indominus entered her 'home' and began to look around at the trees that surrounded her. She looked saw in the midst the big door that she had scratched to lure the humans inside. She walked over to it and then inspected the claw marks. She looked up and saw that she had clawed it up to the very top. She was trying to lure humans inside to see if they could simply come in and check it out to see if anybody cared. Obviously, they did, but for the wrong reasons. She did it to surprise the humans and try to get a friend out of it, but they feared that she climbed out, and she heard when they said that, and that mad her mad. That's what made her run at the human she had just created a trust with and break loose. But, that's not what made her snap on her rampage. You already know some of the reasons why she snapped. She walked over to the viewing glass and then had flashbacks of when Red One would come to visit her. At first, the Indominus was happy to see someone visit her, but then grew a hatred for Red One when she saw the fear inside of her and the way she described and talked about her solidified the hatred. But now, she would have to put off the hatred and try her best to tolerate Red One. That would take a lot of time. The only human she trusted, was no one. You can't expect a simple touching encounter to make a once homicidal and enraged creation trust anyone immediately. She didn't even fully trust the raptors that she had turn on their masters. She didn't trust anyone, and it would take months, maybe even years before she could gain anyone, or anything's, trust.

Owen arrived at the raptor paddock, and saw Claire talking with Barry. He walked over to them and then asked Claire if they could talk alone. Barry then left the two alone and went to check on the raptors, especially Delta. Claire paid full attention to Owen and waited for him to speak.

"So, what's the latest?" he asked.

"Well, workers have already fixed the broken gate in the Valley and put all the herbivores back behind the fence. They're now working on getting the pterosaurs back and sealing both holes in the Aviary," she replied.

"Any chance that this park will reopen?"

"Well, I called Masrani Global and InGen. Masrani Global is sending a representative to see if the island is safe. InGen is sending a representative to see if the Indominus is safe. So, we won't be getting a green light for a few days."

"Do they get here the same day?"

"No. Masrani Global's rep will be here Monday, which is tomorrow, and the InGen rep will be here on Thursday."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you get closer to the Indominus, Owen."

"What? Why?"

"If you could get her to trust you, InGen will see that she is safe for reopening."

"Claire, just because you saw me touch her snout the other day, doesn't mean that she developed a kind of trust with me."

"Well, I believe that she wouldn't have let you do it if she didn't trust at all."

"You may have a point there. But, I don't think I can. She doesn't like us, _humans_. We mistreated her from the moment she hatched, raised her in solitude, and experimented on her, it'll take some time to build a bond with her."

"Well, she's part raptor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if you tried bonding with her like you would with your raptors?"

"Hm, it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Just, think about it Owen, please. The fate of the park doesn't depend on you now, even if you did save the lives of thousands, it all depends on her."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you Owen. I'll check up on you every so often. Right now, I've got lots of calls to make, meetings to attend, and opening statements to give."

Owen nodded his head and then Claire walked away and got into her car and drove off. Owen watched the car drive off, and once it was out of sight, Owen turned around and went on to attend his raptors.

The Indominus was walking around her 'home' when she stumbled upon some crimson red spots on the ground. She lowered her head and sniffed the red. That invigorating scent of blood and human enticed her nostrils and reminded her of when she surprised the three humans that were in here paddock a day ago. This was the blood of the first human that she ever ate. The human didn't taste good, she wanted to spit him out, but decided against it since it wouldn't bring the human back to life. She then remembered when she chased Owen and then broke out of the paddock and age the rounder human. He tasted a little bit better then the first one. She then thought about when she saw Owen go under the truck, but lost his scent since an overwhelming scent of oil filled her nostrils. She didn't mean to eat those two humans, but it was her sense of anger and seeing the world outside that drove her to devour them.

The Indominus then walked to the end of the paddock where she had made her nest. She was about to rest when she got a flashback of her first few nights in the paddock, alone. She was put inside of the paddock when she was about six months old, that was the age where she became lethal. She remembered looking at the trees as they towered over her. She remembered one night in particular. The night she first saw Red One in the viewing glass. It began to rain, making her run for cover under the brush of foliage. She was scared when she kept seeing flashes of white and heard growling and roaring coming from some kind of sky monster. It was heavy rainfall, obscuring her vision as each raindrop fell from the sky. But, through the rain, in the viewing glass, she could see something red. It wasn't blood. It wasn't another dinosaur. It was a human, an actual human. Excitement and joy filled the Indominus's heart. Someone had finally come to see her. She'd been alone in the paddock for a few weeks, and now there was someone finally watching her. But, confusion filled her mind when the human didn't have an excited expression. She had a more, nonchalant expression and after a few minutes, she left. This was the start of the hatred of Red One. She was meant to be the Indominus's friend, but instead turned into an enemy. The Indominus snapped from her thoughts and then lied down on the ground to rest.

A few hours passed after the Indominus decided to rest. She was stirred from her sleep when she heard the roar of an engine. She got up and went to the big entrance door of the paddock to see what it was. It was Owen. She snorted when she caught sight of him and then turned around to walk back into the brush, but turned her attention to Owen when he said, "Hey, wait!"

The hybrid stared deep into Owen's eyes and then waited for him to speak more.

"H-How are you?" he asked.

The Indominus tilted her head at the question and thought about the words he spoke. The Indominus couldn't give a clear answer, so she replied by puffing air through her nose.

"Should I take that as you're good?"

It irritated the Indominus that he couldn't understand her, but she also understood that they were two different creatures with different forms of language.

"Uh, well, the workers are making quick progress. They already fixed the Valley. Now, they're still working on the Aviary. Hopefully, they can be done by today so that the Masrani rep can deem this place safe."

This human was boring. The words that came out of his mouth didn't interest the Indominus one bit. What was an Aviary? What was the Valley? What is a Masrani? She understood some English, but only to a certain extent. So, she decided to intrigue her mind and curiosity into figuring out what an Aviary was. Surprisingly, Owen began to talk about the Aviary.

"The Aviary is this big glass dome that contains all the pterosaurs. It was the glass dome that you broke into and let the flying dinosaurs out," he said.

The Indominus knew the place that he was talking about. She ran into that glass dome because not only was her main goal to free the pterosaurs, but she was running away from the humans that were shooting at her. She tried telling them to stop, but again, she forgot that they couldn't understand her. That really irritated the Indominus. Language barriers. All she could do was growl, garble, roar, and shriek to humans, but she understood what she was trying to tell them, but they couldn't understand her. The Indominus was trying to tell everyone on that day to stop, calm down, stop shooting, don't run, etc. But, the fact that nobody could understand her, only made her and the Incident, look terrible.

Owen stared at the snow white hybrid as she dozed off in her own thoughts. He began to wonder what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about eating him? Was she thinking about the Incident? Maybe she was thinking about trying to be friendly to Claire. Owen mentally smacked himself for thinking the last thought. There was no way that this animal was thinking about becoming instant friends with the one she hated the most. Owen didn't want to disturb her from her thoughts, because he didn't know how she would react. So, he just watched her as she continued to ponder on the language barriers.

Maybe, there could be some way to communicate with the humans. Maybe, through body movement. The Indominus watched every human that came to the paddock and focused on their every move. She was curious about the different movements humans made when they spoke. The way they moved their hands, their heads, their arms, etc. Maybe, simple body movement (body language) could help her better communicate with Owen and, possibly in the future, other humans, like Red One. Indominus had quite the memory, and she remembered all the actions she saw. There were some that she specifically memorized more than others. A few actions, nodding, shaking your head, shrugging, smiling and frowning. But, she didn't know when to use certain ones, she only knew when to nod and when to shake her head. She then thought, that this was her chance to start a deeper bond with Owen.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Owen, "You keep dozing off after each of my sentences and I'm wondering, what's going on through your mind?"

The Indominus decided to answer Owen's first question. She then slowly nodded her head, and felt a funny feeling inside when she saw Owen's eyes widen. She had just answered a question. She was telling him that she was fine, but wanted to answer her question by telling him that she didn't fully know what went on through her mind. She couldn't think which action was appropriate for the answer, but maybe she might think of it later.

Owen was astonished. The Indominus just answered a question. She knew how to say 'yes,' maybe she also knew how to say 'no.'

"Do you trust me?" he asked for a response.

The Indominus tilted her head at the strange question, but then slowly shook her head. Owen wanted his jaw to drop to the floor in shock and awe. He knew that the hybrid was smart, but he didn't know that she was smart enough to communicate. This, was an opening. A gateway to a new bond that would become something unbreakable in the future.

"Well, we can work on that later. Right now, I'm suddenly curious in how much you know. So, you know how to communicate, huh? Well, I'm going to be asking you a lot more questions now."

The Indominus snorted at Owen's words and felt that she could tell Owen in time, how much she knows and how much she's been through. The hybrid then decided to retire into the brush, leaving a very curious Owen behind.

Owen had finally communicated with the Indominus. It's a start, right?

 **A/N: So, it was brought up by a fellow turtle that reviewed this story, that readers shouldn't confuse this with "It's not the raptor DNA" by SkullsandDuggery. Turtles/Readers, that story belongs to Skulls and I have no intention of taking the concept, or idea, of the story to make it into my own. This story is more like my theory on how we all misunderstood the Indominus. Well, anyway, leave reviews, I love reading your feedback! Please stay tuned for more and come back for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time-TM341**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say, thanks for more positive feedback! I really appreciate seeing that you guys are liking this story! I really love writing it for you guys! Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!**

 **Red One**

Monday, the day that the Masrani rep was coming to see if the park was safe for reopening, even though they'd have to wait until after the InGen rep, who was coming on Thursday, gave a green light for it. Today, the rep was going to check every crack and crevice of the island for faults, but they would also take into consideration that the place was still being salvaged. Claire told Owen to continue to get closer to the Indominus, since she was they key in keeping the park up and running. All eyes were on her and Owen today, and they were going to be on them on Thursday as well. Owen was sure that they'd be fine though, especially now that the Indominus is doing her utmost best to communicate with him. She had just learned how to nod and shake her head. Owen wished that he knew sign languae. Maybe the human inside of the Indominus would be able to help her understand and copy it. But, he had to work with what he had. Body languae was going to be the key when speaking with her, just like how it is when people are having a normal conversation.

The Indominus was walking around her paddock as Owen and Claire watched her from the viewing area.

"How's she doing?" Claire asked as she continued to watch the hybrid.

"She's doing...better. She learned how to say 'yes' and 'no' through nodding and shaking her head," Owen replied.

"Really? I'm guessing that you'll be asking her a lot more questions then?

"Yeah. I want to know what made her do it."

"Do what?"

"Everything, Claire. I understand that she was raised in solitude, but there has to be more factors that added to her rampage."

"Well, when you figure out more, tell me, please. I'm curious to know as well."

"Okay."

"Well, I better get going. The rep will be here in about a half an hour and I'm supposed to meet them at Control."

"All right. See you later, Claire."

She gave a small smile and waved at him as she walked out of the viewing room to go to Control. Owen watched her as she left and then thought about his and her relationship. The day after the incident, he and Claire waited for Zach and Gray's parents to arrive. Once they did, Claire hugged her sister tightly and then they had a kind of reestablishment of their family relationship. She got closer to her nephews and she was happy when they said that they'd like to visit her if the park were to reopen, but as a family. Owen the told her that they should stick together for survival. She replied with a smile, but recently, they haven't had much time to spend with each other. They were both very busy. Claire had meetings and other things on her schedule, and Owen had to take care of his raptors and get closer to the Indominus, which wasn't an easy task, but it does seem like they've finally started somewhere.

Owen was snapped from his thoughts when he saw a scarlet eye staring at him through the viewing glass.

"What?" he asked.

The Indominus responded with a garble and a small chirp.

"What? Are you trying to give me relationship advice?"

Those words made the hybrid give a low growl, making Owen take back what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

The Indominus gave a small puff of air through her nose as a kind of apology. This was good. She was getting better at being social to humans, even if they couldn't understand her. She was doing her best to socialize with Owen, but sometimes her frustration of him not being able to understand would show up and she would walk away and knock down a tree to calm down. That was her way of relieving rage and stress, knocking down trees. She only knocked down a few, so it shows that she doesn't enrage as often as she used to. If she knocked down trees when she was in her rampage mode when she destroyed the park, then there would be no more trees, grass, dirt, etc. Basically, she would've brought down hellfire on the paddock. But, that's besides the point.

Owen watched as she got lost in thought once again and wondered what she would think about that made her doze off. Many things made the Indominus doze off in thought. Language barriers, curiosities, memories, thoughts of the future, she even got lost in thought when she would think of Owen and the bond that their working on forming. He was an acceptable human. He was the only one she, not trusted, more she just found a sort of respect for him right now. The trust would come later on. When? She could never guess when it would happen, but she hoped it would happen soon. And who knows what would happen to make her fully trust him. A life or death situation, a broken heart, fear, the list can go on forever. However, if there was one person that she wanted to trust, it was Owen, for now of course. She also wanted to trust Red One and start a new friendship with her rather than hate her for all eternity.

"So, today, someone important is coming today. You think you can behave until they leave?" Owen asked as he disturbed the Indominus from her thoughts.

The hybrid looked at Owen and nodded her head. Did she really have much of a choice other than to behave? This was her shot to show everyone that she could be friendly, so, obviously, she had to behave around everyone, important or not. She wasn't going to screw this up, not one bit. She'd be quiet, calm, and respectful when the time came, but when not in the presence of important people, like Owen, then she would be herself.

"Good. Now, I have a few questions to ask, of you don't mind," said Owen.

The hybrid retorted with a bored sigh, but compiled and listened to Owen's every question.

Claire took a few deep breaths as she was in the elevator heading to the Control room to meet the Masrani rep. She had to fully impress the rep so that they could get consent for reopening. She looked at herself through the reflective doors of the elevator and inspected herself to see if she looked sloppy. Once she checked all over, the elevator came to a stop and the doors began to open. Claire then put on a wide smile before saying her ever so famous line, "Welcome to Jurassic World." The Masrani rep was a woman. She was about the same height as Claire, had tanned skin, hot pink lips, hazel eyes, and curly, black hair. The woman was wearing a black blouse, black skirt, and black three inch heels. Claire thought that this woman was coming for a funeral, but then thought about how Simon Masrani died in the Incident, so that was probably the reason the woman was dressed the way she was.

"Hello Miss Dearing. My name is Jane Thomas and I'm here representing Masrani Global. I'm here to inspect all the paddocks, including the Indominus's, for any faults," she said with a warm smile.

"Okay. Where would you like to start?" asked Claire.

"I'd like to start with the Mosasaurus Paddock, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. This way please."

Jane nodded her head and followed Claire. Claire hoped that Owen was getting somewhere with the Indominus.

The Indominus was growing bored of Owen's questions. She didn't want to be interrogated. she just wanted to have simple talks with Owen. Right now, she just wanted to walk away and go rest. But, if this was the only way to get a little bit closer to Owen, then so be it.

"That's it for questions right now," said Owen.

The Indominus exhaled air through her nostrils and turned around to walk back into the brush, leaving Owen alone. Owen began to think about all the things that he learned about the Indominus. How misunderstood she was. All the fear blinded them from seeing what she really was, what she was really trying to do. All the time they thought that she was a damned monster that was on a crazed killing spree that was aiming for the guests of the park for food, but that's not what was going on at all. Owen felt bad for misunderstanding her. If he had known her true intentions, then he might've actually tried to help her. He actually might've tried to bond with her a little more so that she wouldn't have gone on a rampage. But, the damage was done and it wasn't like he could go back in time and try to fix things. He had to do his best now to get closer to this creature, and with what he knew now, he really wanted to bond deeply with her. This animal needed help. She needed someone there for her. She needed a friend, and Owen was going to be that friend. Owen was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the clicking of heels behind him. He turned around to see Claire and another woman standing next to her. He assumed that she was the Masrani rep. Claire and the woman approached Owen and the viewing glass.

"This here is Owen Grady. He's an animal behaviorist, raptor trainer, and the one who saved Jurassic World," said Claire.

"Oh, so you're the man that stopped the Indominus?" asked the woman.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that," replied Owen as he then stretched out his hand.

"Oh, right. I'm Jane Thomas, the rep from Masrani Global."

"Nice to meet you Jane."

"So, what can you tell me about her?"

"Well, I just started getting to know her more, but from what I know, she's misunderstood."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she learned how to nod and shake her head, and that drove me to ask her many questions."

"Questions like what?"

"Well, she never really intended to hurt anyone. She was just scared and angry. She was trying to free the dinosaurs and visitors from InGen's grasp."

"Oh? Well, it's nice to see that you can think on your feet when it comes to telling me some sort of excuse to make me want to feel sympathy on her part. But, anyway, I'm not here for her. I'm here for the paddock."

"Wait, we're keeping her here?"

"Owen, please, understand that it'll just be for a few weeks. We'll either move her to another paddock location, or just expand it."

"Oh, all right."

"Well, from what I can see, this place is still in mint condition. The only thing to fix would be the big door that she broke."

"Great, so, is that all Jane?"

"Yes. My research here is done. I'll show this to the board and I'll call you on Friday as soon as I get any news."

"Why Friday?"

"Well, they still need to here from the InGen rep, who won't get here until Thursday."

"Oh."

"Well, if you both don't mind. I'll be heading out. I'll call you soon, Claire."

Claire nodded her head and gave another smile. Owen looked at her and then, once Jane was out of sight, said to her, "Is it always easy putting on a fake smile?"

"It helps people think that I have everything under control, when in reality, I don't," she responded.

"And, you like lying to those people?"

"Selling small, white lies to people helps enlist a small relationship so that they can see that we're doing fine and that we can use they're help."

"Whatever you say."

"Were you serious about what you said about the Indominus by the way?"

"Yeah I did. It surprised me that the lady didn't believe it."

"Well, it's because of the Indominus that her boss and friend is dead. So, it didn't really surprise me when she said that she didn't want to visit this paddock, but since it was her job, and the fact that I insisted, she had to come here."

"Is she going to be coming here often?"

"Why?"

"If she does, I don't think it'd be a good idea if she came by here. Remember, the Indominus can hear and understand what we're saying. If she hears a bunch of negative crap, then who knows how she'd react?"

"You bring up a good point."

"She's not a fan of Masrani or InGen right now. But, I'm sure that with time, she'll learn to like them at least a little bit."

"Well, for now, keep up the good work. If there's one piece of advice I can give you, it's: be patient, Owen. She may seem like she's not growing fonder of you, but I'm sure that she is."

"Wow, thanks, Claire. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just want this park to reopen and for her to have a better life."

"Sucks that she really hates you, though."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime."

Claire stared through the viewing glass and tried to find the Indominus, but she couldn't see her. But, the Indominus could see her.

The Indominus stared at Red One and swallowed down a menacing growl, because she didn't want Red One to spot her. But, even if she did growl, Red One probably wouldn't be able to see her, since the Indominus was camouflaged within the brush. She heard what Red One had said and she couldn't explain what she felt in her heart. She felt...bad? Regretful? She couldn't figure it out. It was nice to hear that Red One wanted the best for her, but who's not to say that Red One is lying, right? Part of the hybrid wanted to walk out and attack Red One, but another part of her told her to walk out and try and communicate with Red One. But, why the sudden change of heart? Is this what humans felt like when they continually change their minds? Is this what they do each time they feel regret, remorse, or just sorry for someone else? The explanation wasn't clear enough for the Indominus, but that didn't stop her now. She decided to try her best to not hate Red One anymore, by stepping out into the open and acknowledging the fact that she'd have to get used to seeing Red One more often. The Indominus stepped out of the brush and got close to the viewing glass. Red One took a step back, followed by Owen. Owen still didn't trust the Indominus, but it was understandable why. She had just caused a massive catastrophe, so, it was easy to know that no one would be able to gain a big trust for a while. The Indominus learned that she needed patience if she wanted to see that big shot at redemption. The hybrid dinosaur stared only at Red One and never took her eyes off her when she moved closer to Owen. Red One was scared, and had every right to be. If only they could understand the Indominus, then that would make it a lot easier to tell Red One that she didn't have to be afraid, well she didn't have to be as afraid as she is now, but to still have some fear. After all, she was standing in the presence of the 'Untamable King.'

Claire was now standing behind Owen, afraid of what the Indominus might try to do to her. Owen stared at the hybrid, but knew that the snow white dinosaur was still looking at Claire.

"Claire, maybe, she's trying to get close to you right now," said Owen.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe, she's decided to put her hatred away and try to accept you."

"Owen, as logical as that sounds, I'm still terrified of her."

Owen looked at the Indominus, who gave a chitter at Claire's words.

Red One's words hurt the Indominus a little bit. She was trying to talk with Red One, but Red One didn't want to talk to her because she was still scared of her. The Indominus didn't want to pressure Red One into trying to get closer, so she decided, maybe another day. She turned around and walked off into the brush, leaving Owen and, a still terrified, Red One.

"Claire, you've gotta try. If I'm getting closer to her, then you should, too," said Owen as he turned around to look at Claire.

"I know. It was silly of me to hide behind you. It's just, I don't know what her next move would be if I got too close to her," responded Claire.

"Claire, she's trying to get a shot at a kind of redemption, and one of the ways that leads up to that redemption, is through gaining a friendship with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's trying to keep all hatred aside and wants to get closer to you."

"How do you know all this?"

"I asked her a bunch of questions, especially ones pertaining to who she'd like to trust in this world."

"What did she say about me?"

"She didn't move her head. But, I'm pretty sure if she knew how, she probably would have shrugged at the question."

"Right, well, I got to get going again. I have to meet up with some lawyers and some representatives from a few corporations that sponsored us."

"Okay, have fun, Claire."

She rolled her eyes at him before leaving the viewing room. Owen looked out onto the paddock again and began to think.

The Indominus finally decided to put some hatred away and get closer to Claire. It's not happening too fast, right?

 **A/N: Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Leave reviews, good or bad, and tell me what you think so far!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare**

It was now Wednesday and the InGen rep would be there tomorrow to check on the Indominus to see if she would be safe for the park. But, the rep had to keep in mind that it had only been a few days, so the hybrid wouldn't have a sudden change of heart when they showed up.

The Indominus was walking around her 'home' as she continued to think about Red One. She kept remembering when she said that she was terrified of the hybrid. It hurt the Indominus a little when she said that. She didn't trust her, but it was fine, since the Indominus still had a hatred against Red One. She needed to swallow down the hate and put away some of her pride. She was beginning to tolerate Red One, so it's at least a start. The hybrid turned her head and saw Red One standing in the viewing room standing next to Owen and a human wearing glasses and had some kind of small, fuzzy animal on his upper lip.

Lowery stiffened a little when the Indominus stared at him.

"She looking at me?" he asked.

"Looks like it," replied Owen.

"Why? Is she planning on eating me?"

"Lowery, don't be so naive. You know that she can hear you from here, right?* asked Claire.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, we don't know her range of hearing, but we know that she can hear from good distances."

"So, what do you plan on doing with her?"

"The InGen rep is going to check on her tomorrow. If they say she's fine, then it's likely that we'll get the green light to reopen."

"Good. I'd like to have my regular job back."

"Lowery, what do you do exactly?"

"I do lots of things Owen."

"Nothing super specific?"

"Nope."

"Eh, sounds...interesting."

"Yeah, well, here's a thought."

"What?"

"Claire told me about how it's your job to get closer to the Indominus, right? So, maybe a way to get closer to her is...naming her."

"Naming her?"

"Yeah, you really think that we should just keep calling her Indominus? That's wierd."

"What name should we give her?"

"I don't know. But, it can't be all that hard."

"But, what's in a name?"

"A name is everything, Claire. A name defines you and who you are. It builds your self-esteem. Names are everything when it comes to humans."

"But, it's a dinosaur."

"Well, Owen named his raptors right?"

"Yeah I did."

"And, how'd you come up with their names?"

"I followed the NATO phonetic alphabet. I'm Alpha, then there's Blue, except the next one would've actually been Bravo but I liked Blue better. Then there's Charlie, Delta, and Echo. The next one would be...Foxtrot."

"Yeah, we're not naming the Indominus that."

"Well, how about we just give her a simple nickname while we think of a name for her?"

"Okay, sure."

"So, what's her nickname going to be?"

"Well, it's a little unoriginal, but so is Rexy's. So, how about, for now, we call her...Indy?"

"Owen, does she look like a tomb raider to you?"

"What?"

"Indiana Jones? They call him Indie."

"Well, she's adventurous."

"Owen."

"Look, it'll be just for a little bit. Maybe we can think of a name by tomorrow or maybe Friday."

"Okay, fine. For now, her name is Indy."

"Okay."

"Lowery, you should head back to Control. The new head of security is about to show up and he'd like to know everyone at Control."

"Okay. See you later guys."

Lowery then left the viewing room and then the Indominus stepped out of the brush and got very close to the glass and stared at Claire again. This time, Claire didn't hide behind Owen, but she did get close to him. She was still scared, but she knew that this creature was trying her best to be friendly.

Who was this Indy they were talking about? The name seemed very strange to the Indominus. She heard that they were going to call her that for a little bit, but she didn't like how it sounded at all. Indy the Indominus Rex. It was slightly catchy, but that still didn't satisfy the Indominus. She'd have to get used to that name for a while, hopefully not for too long. She looked at Owen, who then said through the glass, "So, are you okay that we call you Indy for a little bit?"

The Indominus wanted to shake her head, but to show them that she was getting a little bit better at trusting them, she slowly nodded her head and gave a garble. Owen gave a small smile as he then stepped a little bit away from Red One.

"Say something to her," he said.

"What? Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Come on, Claire! She needs to know that you're growing fond of her, as she is with you. Try using the nickname with what you say."

"Okay."

Claire stepped forward a little bit and continued to stare at the Indominus. She then took a deep breath before speaking.

"H-Hi, Indy," she said slowly and softly.

The Indominus responded with a small chitter. She liked that Red One greeted her, even if it was with the strange nickname.

"Hey, she seems to like it," said Owen.

"Or she just told me to go to hell," said Claire.

"Geez, Claire, why the negativity?"

"Sorry, I just need some time to adjust."

"Well, could you adjust if I took you out to dinner tonight?"

"Owen Grady, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I am. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, you don't have to think about it as a date then, think about it as simply a friend helping another friend, over some chow of course."

Claire smiled and rolled her eyes at Owen before saying, "You're lucky that I don't have any plans for this evening, well I do now I suppose."

"Great. So, after I'm done today, I'll meet you up at the restaurant of your choosing? And I promise you, I won't wear board shorts this time."

Claire gave a soft chuckle at Owen's words and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go to Control and see how things are holding up. Don't forget to come up with a name for Indy."

"Right, see you tonight Claire."

She smiled and nodded and then exited the viewing room, leaving Owen, who was being stared at by the Indominus.

What on Earth was a date? What did Red One mean by that word? Humans were strange when they talked amongst themselves. Indy never understood their conversations. Sure, she could understand most of what they were saying, but there were some things that she had never heard of before. Did Owen fall into a trap or something? We're they going to talk about Indy and what her name should be? Many questions rolled through the hybrid's head as she pondered on the conversation that had just happened.

Owen looked at Indy, who was dozing off due to her thinking about the conversation. Owen wanted to snap her from her thoughts, but then just let her continue to think. It was good for the Indominus to have questions in her head and it was good that Owen could still teach her about what she didn't know. He didn't know if he was cool with explaining what a date was, but, if it helps in any way to get closer to her, then so be it.

"You don't know what a date it do you?" he asked her.

Indy snapped from her thoughts as she focused on the question at hand. She then shook her head in response.

"Well, a date is sort of like when two beings that are attracted to one another get together to talk and get to know each other better," he said.

Dates sounded terrible. Why would two people talk to each other to know each other better? Shouldn't it be if two beings are attracted to each other, then they should simply mate for life? These questions were going through Indy's mind as Owen continued to explain what a date was. So, this meant that he was attracted to Red One? Did he have poor taste? Or poor judgement? Why would anyone go out with such a hated human being? The Indominus shook the last few thoughts from her head and focused on what was hood about Red One. Stoving off this hatred wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't think about it too hard Indy," said Owen.

The Indominus then looked at Owen and gave a small chitter. She was grateful to see that Owen was starting to care more about her. She finally seemed to have a friend. Her trust was starting to grow on Owen, but she still didn't trust him fully. She was happy knowing that it was starting to build. They gave her a nickname, but she would feel better when they gave her a real name. The hybrid gave a chirp and then turned around to walk off into the brush, and left Owen to simply stare at her as she walked away.

Owen watched as the Indominus disappeared into the brush and then began to think about how their relationship was starting to grow ever so slowly. From the moment he touched her snout that night of the Indominus Incident to giving her a nickname at this point in time. Their bond was growing, and that made Owen happy. Owen then looked down at his watch and then saw that he had a good amount of time before meeting up with Claire and decided to go see the raptors.

It was dark, extremely dark. The Indominus couldn't see anything. She felt, compressed, squished. She decided to try to stretch out her arms, and made small progress when she saw a small crack of light. She then tried stretching out again, and the crack of light grew into a hole of light. The Indominus could hear something. It was a...soft growl. She tried figuring out where the sound was coming from, but she couldn't see where. She could hear her heart beat with every second that passed as she pulled off the thing that was blocking her vision. When she pulled it off, she could finally see. She was in some kind of white room, with many humans dressed in these long white robes and walking around holding tubes, pieces of wood, and eggs. She could see that there was an egg near her, and a small arm extended out of it and trying to brush the eggshell off. The growl was coming from that egg. It looked like...another Indominus Rex. Indy then finally broke out of the egg shell and began to move all of her body. She did this so that she could get used to moving around. It was strange that she didn't know how to move, heck it was strange that she hatched again. She was six years old for Pete's sake! She looked over at the other Indominus, who was halfway out of its shell. Then, the Indominus couldn't explain what was going on, but she felt something deep inside of her. She began to approach the other Indominus and wondered where this other one came from. She thought she was the only Indominus in the park, how was there a second one? Then, Indy looked into the other Indominus's eyes and saw fear. But, Indy didn't know what she was doing when she opened her mouth, revealing sharp, ivory daggers. Before anything else happened, right when Indy bit down and heard the blood curdling screech of the other Indominus, her eyes shot open and she let out an anxious bark as she shot up to her feet. Her heart rate was accelerated, her eyes were bloodshot, even though you couldn't tell due to her eyes being a scarlet color. She was panting deeply, her teeth were more bared than usual and she began to look around. What the hell just happened? Who was that other Indominus? Did that happen when she hatched?

Owen drove over to the only restaurant that was still intact on the island and that was being used to give everyone on the island food. The restaurant was a sit down restaurant. Owen saw Claire sitting at a booth and then walked over to her and sat across from her.

"You look nice tonight," said Claire.

"Thanks. You look nice, too," replied Owen.

"So, have you thought of anything else to call Indy?"

"No. I'm trying to think of a name that's strange, but unique and beautiful."

"Well, maybe if you searched up strange yet unique baby names for girls, then you could find one."

"Nah, I'd rather think of one on my own."

"Okay. How are your raptors?"

"As crazy as ever. They really want to see Indy again, but I can't let that happen, because God knows what in the world would happen if they crossed paths again."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"They're going to hate you for that."

"Whatever, I'm not letting it bother me when I'm with them. I told them that they can't see her and that's final."

"Wow, it's nice to see that you're still an Alpha."

Owen rolled his eyes before saying, "What about you? How're you doing?"

"I'm doing...fine. Typical Operations Manager stuff. Meetings, statements, etcetera."

"Wait, you're still Operations Manager?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just, I would have thought that you would have gotten a higher position job."

"Like what? CEO?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, as much as I would honestly love that, it's not up to me. It's up to the board."

"Well, the board should get together and pick you as CEO."

"Thanks, Owen, but I don't think I'd be able to handle a job like that."

"Why not? You'd be doing what you've been doing this whole time over these past few days. Just, with a little more work on your plate."

"But, if I were to have that job, there wouldn't be enough time for us to be together."

"We can work a schedule out. After all, you're an organized woman right?"

Claire gave a wide smile and then stared into Owen's green eyes. She was happy that he wanted her to get a higher positioned job and that he really wanted things to work out between them. To be honest, Claire wanted the same. Not about the higher positioned job, but about working this relationship out with Owen. So much has happened between them since their first, horrific, date. This wasn't anything like their first date. It was better. They both listened to each other when they spoke and they cared about what each was talking about. Claire was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard the crackling of static. She looked at Owen, who pulled out a radio and then pressed a button and said, "Lowery, what's up?"

"Uh, Owen, it's the Indominus. Something's wrong with her," replied Lowery.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I don't know. I think she's having some kind of panic attack or something. She's barking loudly, panting rapidly, and she's looking around for something, or maybe she thinks that something will jump out at her."

"What? Well, we'll be right there."

"Okay."

Owen put the radio away and he looked at Claire, who heard every word. They both got up and they took Owen's motorcycle to the Indominus paddock. They arrived in about an hour, and they were wondering if the Indominus was still panicking. Owen and Claire ran into the viewing room and they saw that she was still freaking out.

"What do we do?" asked Claire.

"I don't know," said Owen.

They watched as they saw the Indominus step out of the brush and began to bark again and look around. Owen then saw that there was one solution, but he didn't know if it would work or not.

"I'm going down there," he said.

"What?" asked Claire.

"I'm going down there to talk to her."

"What?! Owen are you crazy?"

"It's the only thing I can think of doing."

"No, Owen, don't. We don't know what'll happen."

"If you want me to get closer to her, you're going to have to trust me."

Claire wanted to tie Owen down and not let him go anywhere. But, she had to let him do this. She gave a single nod of her head and then Owen went down into the paddock. The door opened and Owen saw the expanse of the paddock once again. A flashback of the first time he was in there came to him and he remembered checking the claw marks and being ambushed by Indy. That was not going to happen again. Owen walked forward and saw Indy, still freaking out. He didn't know what to do or say yet. He just stood and watched for a few seconds.

The Indominus was still freaking out over her strange dream. She thought it was ridiculous that she was still panicking over it, because she had the dream about an hour ago. She just wanted to know if there was another Indominus and if there was, what happened to it. She turned her head and saw Owen, but this time, he wasn't behind the glass of the viewing room. He was in her 'home.' Indy gave a bark at him, but he didn't move one bit. He then took a step forward and said, "It's okay."

Those two words brought a flashback to Indy of when he said that to her that night of her rampage, before they started the bond. But, this time, Owen was actually right. It was going to be okay.

Owen pulled out his radio and asked Lowery, "Lowery, what was she doing before panicking?"

"She was sleeping," he replied.

Owen got the picture once Lowery spoke those words. She was panicking over a nightmare.

"So, you had a bad dream, huh?" asked Owen gently.

The panicked Indominus nodded at his question and then her said, "It's okay. You just had a nightmare. That happens to humans, too. We get scared of them like you do, and we panic like you do. But, we soon realize that, it was only just a dream."

Indy didn't understand. How on Earth could humans have dreams that were horrifying? No, _why_ could they have dreams that were horrifying?

"Nightmares come from our fears and traumatic experiences. Maybe, something happened to you in the past, that made you have this nightmare."

The human made sense. Indy went through a lot of rough stuff when she was younger and smaller. But, how could she not remember possibly eating another Indominus?

"It's okay, Indy. It was just a dream. You're safe and sound here. I'm here with you."

Those words made Indy feel better. This human really cared for her, and that's something that she's always wanted. She began to slowly breathe and then tried her best to simply relax. She'd get answers one day, but right now, she had to calm down. After calming down a little, she lowered her head to Owen's level and stared at him with the bright, scarlet orbs. Owen then stretched out his hand and placed it on the white scales of her snout. Indy, then gave a soft croon at Owen's touch.

Claire watched all of this unfold and was surprised with the results. Owen was finally getting through to Indy, and that made Claire put a small smile on her face. She was happy that Indy was receiving affection from someone. Now, the only thing left is for Claire to show Indy the same affection that Owen did.

Indy experienced her first nightmare, and she's only six! But hey, that nightmare helped her and Owen get closer. So, it's not all that bad, right?

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around for more! Leave reviews, good or bad, because I love reading what you guys think! And, stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for more positive feedback guys! If you have any questions about this story, then PM me or leave a few in the reviews and I'll answer them as best as I can! Enjoy!**

 **Smile**

It was now Thursday. Today was the day that the InGen rep would come by the island to check and see if Indy was safe for the public. This is a crucial day for everyone. A positive report to Masrani Global from the rep could give Jurassic World a green light at reopening. Owen had gotten a little bit closer to Indy. He helped her out when she had a nightmare about eating another Indominus. Claire had said something to Indy, and that made the hybrid feel a little bit closer to Claire.

Owen was watching Indy through the viewing glass of the viewing room as she walked around in the brush, rustling trees and bushes with each step. She had come a good distance from a few days ago. Last week, she destroyed the park and trusted no one. But now, she's calm and is beginning to trust people. It made Owen smile when he thought about the progress he and Indy made. He was also happy with the fact that Claire and Indy were getting somewhere, too. All that was left was for Lowery to develop a relationship with her, since he was going to be watching her the most from Control. If he was going to talk to her through speakers in the paddock, he was going to have to help her get used to his voice, or else she just might go insane. Owen would tell Lowery to talk with Indy later. Right now, Owen had to make sure that Indy was on her best behavior for the InGen rep. He could see her through the trees until she stepped out into full view.

Indy saw Owen and gave a croon at seeing the human. Owen was a nice human. He helped and cared when Indy was having troubles. And to think, it all started with a nightmare. Indy would've wanted their bond to spark over some life or death situation, but, a nightmare would have to do. The Indominus stepped closer to the viewing glass and watched as Owen placed his hand against the glass. He had told her that another very important person was coming and that she had to be on her best behavior again. If it was anything like the last important person that came by, then it was going to be easy. But, Owen had mentioned that this person was way more important than the first person. He said that this person was the one that could reopen the park. The shot of redemption that Indy was looking forward to was in this person's hands, so she promised herself that she was going to be on her utmost best behavior. She looked into Owen's green eyes and gave a chitter, telling him that she was happy that he was around. It really stinks that Owen can't understand her, but, she was pretty sure that Owen got a pretty good picture of what she was trying to say. It made Indy feel warm inside when she saw Owen smile. That smile was unlike any other smile she had ever seen. Then again, she had only seen two people's smiles: Owen's and Red One's. Owen's was a warm smile,, and it would melt anyone's heart. Red One's was gentle, and it could light up a room. Smiles seemed to be effective around others. Each individual human's smile always did something different from another smile. Indy began to wonder if she could smile and if she could, what her smile would be able to do to others. Would it scare people? Would it make them smile back? Would it make them cringe? Indy thought about how she would look like when she smiled, and she didn't like the mental image. All the jagged and disordered daggers would take away from the smile and make it seem like she was trying to bare her teeth even more. Stupid humans that made her. They put so many animals in her, that she had a multitude of each. Some were raptor, some were tyrannosaur, some were carnotaur, etc. The teeth grew out in different directions and in different locations. There was the basic line of teeth, which was from the T-Rex gene. But, the rest of the genes gave her strange, misplaced teeth. Some were in front of others, some were behind others. She was upset at thinking about how her teeth were set up. But, there wasn't anything she could do for now. Maybe, if the park reopened, she would be able to meet someone who could help her with her dental problem. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a clicking sound. She then switched her gaze to Red One.

Claire continued to walk towards Owen, knowing the fact that Indy was staring at her. Claire had started getting over her fear of Indy. She was starting to see Indy as a kind of friend. It made Claire happy when she thought about yesterday and when she saw Owen and Indy get closer. They were strengthening their bond and that was going to be very helpful when the InGen rep arrived. Claire stood next to Owen and stared at Indy when she said, "Is she ready for today?"

"I told her to be on her best behavior today. So, let's hope she listens," replied Owen.

"Let's hope. So, anything on a name yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to a few. Maybe after today, she might get a new name."

"Great."

"Say, Claire, I wanted to talk about something with you."

"What is it?"

"Well, yesterday, our 'adjustment session' at the restaurant was interrupted by Indy's nightmare problem. So, I was wondering, if you'd like to try again sometime?"

"Sure, why not? But, this time you get to choose the place of your liking."

"Really? You sure you just don't want to go to the restaurant again?" asked Owen as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. You choose this time."

"Okay. Let's hang out at my bungalow. We can eat outside next to the lake, like a little picnic."

"Sure," said Claire as she began to think about the flies and mosquitoes that would swarm around her on the date, not to mention the heat.

Owen grinned at Claire and then looked at Indy, who gave a warble at their conversation.

"What is it Indy?" asked Claire.

The Indominus was trying to tell them good luck with their date. The two humans were attracted to each other, Indy knew that much, and they seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot. Maybe they were meant to mate for life. Indy let out a rasp in her throat, telling Owen to be careful. Indy didn't know what was out in the world, she only knew what was out on this island. Owen told her that there was a bigger world beyond this island and then showed her a big map of the planet Earth, the planet that they lived on. Earth was very blue, but that was because of all the water lying around. Owen told Indy about the ocean and how beautiful it was. Once he told her that, Indy's been dying to go and see the ocean for herself. The only water she had seen was the water the hatchlings jumped in and the water that was on Main Street. Indy saw Claire leave the viewing room, and then Owen told her that she had to meet up with the InGen rep at Control. So, she wouldn't be back for a little while. With that, Indy decided to walk back into the brush and leave Owen to ponder on his thoughts. Indy looked around and took in the environment. The green leaves, the brown earth, the leaves of the bushes, flowers that were sprouting around on the ground, mostly near the trees. She took in all the sounds, too. Birds chirping, a small breeze blowing through the trees, making the leaves make a swooshing sounds as the wind hit them. Indy started realizing how nice her 'home' was. She just wished that her territory could be expanded. Maybe she would bring it up to Red One and Owen later. Right now, Indy wanted some rest, but she feared having another nightmare. She hated nightmares. They were terrifying. But, she decided to try it anyway. She approached her nest, which was located on the other side of the paddock, and then lied down in it. She then closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep.

Indy opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her nest. Had she not dreamed? Maybe it happened very fast. She got up and began to walk toward the viewing room. Once she stepped out of the brush and looked into the viewing room, she froze. Hundreds of eyes were focused on her. When did all these humans arrive? Did they already decide to reopen the park and Owen never told her about it? She looked at the many faces and saw big smiles on them. They were all excited to see her. She didn't know what to do. She had never been in front of a huge audience. Part of her wanted to walk back into the brush and stay there the whole day until all the people left the viewing room. Indy was very confused right now. A few minutes ago, the viewing room only had Owen in it, and now there were hundreds of other humans in it. She couldn't find an explanation for it. She snapped from her thoughts when she felt something touch her leg. She looked down and saw Owen patting his hand against her right leg with a huge smile on his face. It was that big, warm smile that Indy was growing to like.

"Well, folks, this is Indy. The Indominus Rex of the park and the park's first genetically modified hybrid," said Owen as he rubbed the snow white scales.

She looked up to the people in the viewing room and watched as their fascination grew. They pressed their hands against the glass, they began to readjust to get a better view of her, and they even began to cheer for her. What the heck was going on? Why had they decided to keep calling her Indy? So many questions filled her mind as she looked back down at Owen, who began to talk about how great Indy was and what a sweetheart she was. Indy, a sweetheart? What was a sweetheart? Why was Owen telling the people lies? Indy wasn't great, she was terrible. At least, that's what Indy still thought of herself for now. She knew that one day, she would be able to think of herself as great, but since that day couldn't be today, then she thought negative about herself. Something was wrong here and she knew it. All those people never took their smiles off their faces, and neither did Owen each time she looked down at him. She then ran back into the brush and went over to a small spring that was inside the paddock. She looked into the water and was terrified by what she saw. It was...her smile. She was smiling. Her jagged teeth were disorderly in order as she saw the ends of her mouth curved up. It didn't look all that bad, but it wasn't the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Then, everything went black for a few moments, until Indy opened her eyes again and found herself lying on the ground in her nest. What just happened? Indy got up from her nest and then looked around her. The brush was ahead and there were walls on either side of her. She was still in her 'home,' but she needed to be sure of something. She entered the brush and then when she got close to the viewing room clearing, she camouflaged, turning her white scales into a deep, leafy green. She found a spot where she could see the viewing room and was flabbergasted at seeing that there was no one inside. It must've been some bad meat she ate or something.

Owen arrived at the Indominus Paddock after checking up on his girls. He was happy that they were doing fine, even if they didn't see him very often right now, but at least they were fond of Barry, so he could hold up the fort while Owen was gone. However, Owen was a little upset that the girls really wanted to see Indy again. Owen didn't really have a problem with them seeing her again, it was _what_ they would do if they saw her again. For all he knew, Indy could order them to do something rash again and cause another one of them their lives, like Charlie. It made Owen sad when he thought about Charile. She was the baby of the pack. The last to hatch. Owen remembered holding her in his hands when he imprinted on the pack and thought about when Charlie seemed to try and latch onto Owen's vest at that moment. Charlie was always dependent of others. Like when the raptors were smaller, Owen took them to live in his bungalow for a few months, and he handled them perfectly. During that time, he solidified his bonds with each and every one of them. But, Charlie's bond was the most memorable. It was a hot day and Blue, Delta, and Echo were running around outside Owen's bungalow while Charlie stayed on his porch. Charlie was watching them and got excited when she thought about being like her big sister Blue when she was bigger. Blue was awesome, and Charlie wanted to be like her. Owen stepped out onto the porch and saw Charlie and sat next to her. He watched as the other three raptors ran around. He looked down at Charlie, who had some mosquitoes flying around and and trying to bite her back and neck. Owen swatted the blood suckers away and then patted Charlie's head gently. The small, brown raptor looked up at Owen and gave a squeaky chirp at him. She then jumped onto his lap and lied down. Owen smiled at the small dinosaur and then thought about her favorite food. As strange as they are, the raptors had different tastes in food, meaning snacks. Blue loved marshmallows, Echo loved any kind of popcorn, Delta loved anything gelatinous, such as jello and gummy bears, and Charlie loved chips, like Doritos and Cheetos. Owen's raptors were weird, but they were still his raptors. Owen grabbed a bag of Doritos that was sitting a little ways next to him and opened it. The invigorating scent on nacho cheese entered Charlie's nostrils and the raptor immediately jumped up and began to bark at Owen for some food. Owen chuckled at Charlie's begging and then grabbed a single chip and held it in the air above the raptor's head. Charlie began to jump at the chip, but Owen would lift it a little higher each time. Owen smiled as he continued to playfully torture Charlie. But, she gave another jump, but didn't land right and she stumbled out of Owen's lap and fell down the small flight of stairs. Owen then put the bag of chips down and then got down and picked Charlie up as quick as possible. He then began to apologize to the small raptor and inspected her for any injuries. She just had a few bruises and Owen attended them right away. After that, Charlie's bond with Owen grew. He never playfully tortured Charlie again.

Owen felt his eyes water as he thought about looking at Charlie in the forest that dark, cold, night. She was devouring a human and she turned her attention to him, but she didn't attack him. She looked at him and gave a small chirp, showing him that she was tamed and that she still saw him as her Alpha. But, her life came to an end when that missile was shot and blew her off the face of the Earth. Owen wished he could bring Charlie back, then the pack would be whole again. But, there was nothing that could be done. Owen walked into the viewing room and saw Indy standing in the clearing. What was going on with her?

"What's going on Indy?" he asked her.

Indy replied by giving a warble, telling him that she had a weird dream. Owen took it as there was nothing going on. The InGen rep should have been there by now. What was taking them so long? Then, Claire was walking toward Owen with a man walking alongside her. The man was taller than Claire, about the same height as Owen, maybe one or two inches taller. The man was pale, had blue-gray eyes, short, dirty blonde hair, a scar on his right cheek, and was wearing a black suit with a red, long sleeved, button down shirt, and black tie. He was also wearing black dress shoes, which were nicely polished.

"And here is the Indominus Paddock," said Claire as she put the fake smile on her face.

The man looked around the viewing room and seemed to be mildly satisfied. He then turned his attention to Owen and asked, "And, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Owen Grady. He's an animal behaviorist and our raptor trainer. He was the one that stopped the Indominus and saved the island," replied Claire.

"So, this is the man behind it all! It's finally nice to meet you!"

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Owen.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Robert Styler. I'm the representative from InGen that's here to check on the Indominus."

Styler's smile didn't fool Owen one bit. Owen didn't trust the man. He worked for InGen, and they were bad news. They tried weaponizing dinosaurs from Jurassic World, starting with the raptors. It was Hoskins' top priority. He had always harassed and hassled Owen and Barry into letting them have a field test to see if they could work in battle. But, Hoskins' rash plans were brought to an end when Delta killed the man. Owen didn't understand how InGen could still be around, with all the crap that they've created against themselves. The biggest case being the famous San Diego Incident, in where a male T-Rex was set loose in the city of San Diego and wreaked havoc around the city. InGen should've been shut down because of that Incident, but they found some kind of way to stay up. Not only that, they then changed to a military organization, even though they still conducted gene splicing projects behind the scenes. They were using the military organization change as a disguise so that they wouldn't be interrogated by anyone else who was suspicious of their actions.

"So, what is it you need to check on the Indominus?" asked Owen as he leaned against the glass.

"Well, it's mostly checking if she's compatible with the public," replied Styler.

"So, you want to see her perform tricks?"

"No, I just need to see if she's calm around humans and won't try to kill them."

"That's a rash statement."

"Well, to put it in a not rash way: I have to check if she's friendly."

"You are keeping in mind that it's only been a few days, correct?" asked Claire.

"Yes, of course."

Owen continued to stare at Styler, and felt some kind of small rage deep inside his heart. Styler says that he wants to see if she's friendly, but who's not to say that InGen's just trying to see if she's compatible for war? Claire told Owen to go into the paddock while she stood next to Styler. Owen entered the paddock and then walked up to the snow white hybrid, who was staring straight at Styler.

Who was this strange man? He was from InGen, and that was enough for Indy to hate him already. But, she remembered that she had to behave so that the park could reopen. She turned her head and saw Owen approaching her. She lowered her head and then stared at Owen. Owen placed a hand on the hybrid's snout, and she then gave a gentle croon.

Styler was surprised by how quick Owen was to touch the Indominus. He expected Owen to slowly approach the animal and then try talking to it. But that wasn't the case here. It seemed that Owen and the Indominus have already established a bond and it was growing with each passing day.

"Is that enough for you?" asked Claire.

"Uh, w-well, it was faster than I expected. I'm going to-" said Styler before Claire interrupted him.

"Mr. Styler, if I remember correctly, your task was to see if the Indominus was friendly, and clearly, she is."

Styler gave Claire an irritated look. He couldn't go back to InGen and tell his boss that she's simply fine. He needed to give his boss details. Telling him that, 'Oh, this guy just touched her snout and she made a kind sound,' wasn't exactly what he wanted to tell his boss.

"Miss Dearing, I would like to see if she's compatible with anyone except for the man who's been caring for her over the past few days," began Styler, "say, someone like...you."

"M-Me? Why?" asked Claire with a nervous tone.

"Mr. Grady has been watching her and getting closer to her over these past few days, so, it's obvious that she wouldn't mind his presence. But, since you told me that she had a great hatred toward you, I want to see if she's had a change of heart."

"Mr. Styler-"

"Please, Claire. Just do this, and I'll leave and send in my report."

Claire bit her bottom lip as she began to worry about what Indy would do to her if she got closer to the hybrid. She looked down at Owen, and then saw that she had no other option. She then sighed a sigh of defeat and went down into the paddock. The door opened and a small breeze blew against Claire's hair. The scent of a jungle filled her nostrils, and it brought back memories of when she and Owen were following Indy around as she caused chaos on the island. the sounds of birds chirping filled her ears and that made her think of when she and Owen arrived at the old Visitor center of the first park. She then took a small step outside and saw that nothing was going to kill her, yet. She then walked out more and saw Owen and Indy. Owen saw Claire and quickly went over to her and asked, "Claire, what are you doing here?"

"Styler wants me to touch Indy and see how she'll react," replied Claire.

"What? Why?"

"Because he wants to see how she'll react with someone else besides the person taking care of her."

Owen then glared up at the viewing glass an wished that he could Styler's face. The man was probably smiling down on them, thinking that Indy would react terribly to Claire and kill her or something. Owen growled a little as he continued to think about Styler. Claire, however, began to slowly walk closer to Indy.

It was Red One. What was she doing here? The Indominus stared at her as she got closer and closer. She could tell that Red One was scared.

"Indy, the man up in the viewing room wants me to touch your snout and see how you react. Think you can act calm for, like, a minute so that he can see that you're fine with other humans besides Owen?" asked Red One.

Why did the man in the viewing room want Red One to touch her? What was he trying to prove? Nevertheless, this had to happen, one way or another. Indy stayed perfectly still and waited for Red One to place her hand on her snout. Red One inched closer and closer with each passing second. Then, the world froze and went completely silent as Red One's hand came into contact with Indy's snout. Warmth, Red One's touch was warm and gentle. Her touch was different than Owen's. Owen's was warm, and anyone that came into contact with his touch would feel relaxed inside. Red One's was gentle, and anyone that came into contact with her touch would feel comfort. It was...kind of like their smiles. Were smiles and touches similar? Regardless, Indy felt comfort in Red One's touch and she didn't really realize that the ends of her lips had tucked up to Red One's touch.

Claire watched as Indy's lips curled up and then got Owen's attention and told him to look. Indy was... _smiling_. It wasn't the most beautiful smile, but it was one that made others smile and warmed and melted hearts. She was smiling, Claire and Owen couldn't believe it. Styler couldn't believe his eyes either. An animal was smiling. Styler knew what was to come after this. He'd have to send in the report that he didn't want to send in.

Claire and Indy's bond was growing even more and InGen got a good report from Styler and they sent it out to the board. All that was left was for the board to give Claire a call and see if they got the green light. Indy finally learned to smile, and that was a big accomplishment for her. So, she's bound to learn more in the future, right?

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Name**

It was Friday. The weekend was dawning upon the park and everyone in it. Owen and Claire were looking forward to another date, Indy was waiting to hear if the park would reopen or not, and Lowery was stuck watching Indy from the cameras onside her paddock. Lowery had only met Indy once in person, and Claire and Owen insist that he get close to her, as well. Everyone saw when Indy smiled when Claire touched her, and that astonished everyone, including the InGen rep that asked Claire to do it.

Indy was walking through her 'home' as she began to think about the different dinosaurs on the island. This island was full of them. Even though, Indy wiped out a number of them, there was a still a good amount to keep the park up until they got more species. Indy remembered seeing some of them along a river, with humans in small kayaks paddling down and taking pictures of the dinosaurs. There were two dinosaurs that stood out to her the most however. Most of the dinosaurs along the river were herbivores, but there were two that didn't look like herbivores. Both ate the fish that lived in the river, and seemed very calm for predators. One had lime green marking around its amber eyes, and small proto-feathers on the back of its head. It also had brown and yellow stripes on its back, legs, and underbelly. It even had patches of brown on its body. This dinosaur peaked Indy's interest, but since she was on the run, she couldn't get close to them. The other dinosaur, was dark blue and had a yellow underbelly and striping from the tail to its lower back. This dinosaur also had proto-feathers on the back of its arms and it head. Both dinosaurs seemed very familiar, but they were two completely different species. The image of the dinosaurs never left Indy's mind and she still wonders about them now. Indy was snapped from her thoughts when she saw Owen and Red One enter the viewing room. She gave a soft croon to the both of them, and they smiled in unison at the hybrid.

"Hi Indy," said Claire as she waved her hand as the Indominus.

Indy replied with a kind warble and then turned her focus to Owen.

"So, were still trying to find a name for you. I've narrowed it down to two. I'll tell you what your new name is later today. For now, just, think about the many names that we can call you," said Owen.

Indy hated waiting. She was impatient. She liked it when things happened right away. She wanted Owen and Claire's deaths the night of the Indominus Incident to be quick and painless, even though she knew it wouldn't be painless, to Owen and Claire at least. Now she had to think about the new name that Owen would bestow upon her. Indy liked thinking. It helped her realize things about her and those around her with mental images. She liked thinking about Owen, the future of the park, and the two dinosaurs at the river. She wondered if she would meet them one day.

"Owen, how can you leave her in suspense in like that?" asked Claire.

"What? I'm still deciding which one to call her," said Owen as he then placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, can you at least tell me which names you have to choose from?"

"Later, on our date. Right now, we got to get Lowery down here."

"He should, but he won't. He feels safe at Control, watching Indy from the cameras in her paddock."

Owen snorted at Claire's words. Lowery would have to meet Indy in person again one day, and that day should be today.

"All right, I got a plan," said Owen.

"What?" asked Claire.

"Before the day ends, we need to get Lowery down here to talk with Indy."

"Okay. I needed something to do today."

"So, you'll handle Lowery?"

"Yeah, I will. You can just spend time right now with Indy, and with your girls later."

"Okay."

Claire gave a small smile as she then turned her attention to Indy and gave a small wave of her hand. She said goodbye to Indy and then stepped out of the viewing room to go and do her best to convince Lowery to talk with the Indominus. Owen looked into Indy's eyes and could see curiosity inside of them.

"How's it going, Indy?" asked Owen as he walked over to sit down in a chair that was inside of the viewing room.

The chair had wheels, so Owen rolled it over to a position that was aiming directly at Indy. Owen sat down and then placed his hands on the back of his head. Indy replied with a chitter, saying that she was thinking about the two dinosaurs. Maybe Owen, or Red One, knew who they were. Maybe they could introduce her to them. She didn't know why, but she had an anticipation to meet them, especially Lime Eyes. She knew that its eyes were an amber color, but Lime Eyes fits because of the lime green markings around its eyes. She couldn't explain it. Deep inside, maybe it, or they, could become the friends she has always wanted. She had Owen, who was becoming a closer friend to her, and now she was starting a friendship with Red One. She wanted to meet the man who's voice could be heard throughout the paddock every now and then, and the man said that he was hiding safely somewhere. She wanted to meet that man, what was his name again? Lowery, right? Indy wanted to meet so many people, so many dinosaurs. She wanted to see Blue One, Green One, and Bronze One again. She may have betrayed them, but she hoped that they moved past it and that they could become friends again, maybe even a pack. Maybe even...a family. Indy didn't fully know what a family was, but she knew that there was an Alpha at the top, and the rest of the members were submissive under them. Indy wanted a family. She heard from Red One that she had a sister, but heard that she ate it at birth. At that moment, Indy realized what her nightmare was. It was a memory of when she ate her sister. She could remember everything from the day she hatched. When she ate her sister, when a man by the name of Wu grabbed her and placed her on a table and began to perform tests and experiments on her, and when she was alone in a warm incubator. She regretted eating her sister, wishing that she could go back and not eat her. Indy then imagined how her life would have been like if she didn't eat her sister. Maybe, she would have been normal and not have went out on a rampage. Maybe, they would have both gone out on a rampage and destroyed the park together. So many different scenarios that went along with if her sister had lived, but she couldn't focus on it now. No, now, she had to focus on the present and what was happening in her life now. She had no one yet. Well, she had Owen, and Red One she presumed.

"That's good. Say, if the park reopens, would you like to get a bigger paddock?" asked Owen as he slouched in the chair.

Indy nodded her head. She would love it if they expanded her territory. Maybe, they could add in a big field that she could run around in, or a nice pond with crystal clear, and cold water.

"Okay, I'll bring it up to Claire later. Now, would you like to meet other dinosaurs?"

Indy nodded her head rapidly and then let out a cheerful croon. She really wanted to meet other dinosaurs. She wanted to see Blue One and her pack again and Lime Eyes and the other with it. She also wanted to meet a dinosaur that they called Rexy. They said that she was huge and could shake the Earth with her roar, and that made Indy want to meet her.

Owen smiled at Indy's answer and then began to think about how Indy would react when meeting other dinosaurs, especially Rexy. She could see her slowly stepping forward to the Queen of Isla Nublar and then submit under her. He could also picture Rexy putting Indy under her wing and taking care of her, like a mother would a daughter. Owen then thought about Indy seeing Blue and the others again, and this made Owen give a small frown. Owen didn't want Indy to see Blue and the rest of the pack again. Last time they met, Charlie lost her life and many men lost their lives, too. Owen didn't want to risk that again. He then snapped from his thoughts and looked into Indy's scarlet eyes. He could see the excitement and curiosity in them, and it made his heart melt a little. But, he wouldn't let this small feeling change his mind. Indy would never see the raptors again and that was final.

Claire stepped inside of the Control room and approached Lowery as he was checking the cameras that were set up throughout all the park.

"Lowery," began Claire, "you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up Claire?" he asked.

"Owen and I need you to do us a favor?"

"What favor?"

"To talk to Indy."

"Claire, you already know how I feel about that."

"Lowery, you need to talk to her. Your going to drive her insane if she doesn't know who is speaking to her through the speakers in her paddock."

"Claire, I'm sorry. But, I'm just going to stay here, where I'm safe, and talk to her from here."

Lowery went back to looking at the cameras, when Claire turned his chair around, making him look into her irritated green eyes.

"Lowery, you listen here and you listen good. You are going to talk to Indy. Because, if you don't, I will see it that you are thrown into her paddock and lock you in with her, or I'll just fire you, but I like the first option a whole lot more," said Claire with a partially sadistic tone.

Lowery gulped down hard and then tried looking away from Claire's death glare. He then slowly responded, "O-Okay. I'll go talk with her later."

Claire deepened her glare and then Lowery said, "Or right now. Right now's good. Would you mind taking me there?"

Claire smiled and then said, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Lowery gave a scared smile and then got up from his chair and followed Claire to her car.

Owen watched Indy as she walked around the paddock. She seemed to like walking through the brush a lot, which was understandable because she enjoyed roaming through the forest and jungle outside of her paddock, so it was the closest thing she had to it. But, since the main door to the paddock still wasn't fixed, she couldn't walk out anytime she wanted. Owen liked Indy. She was starting to seem innocent, even though he knew her sins. She was starting to be nice, and happy, and many other things. She had come so far from how she was about a week ago. She was starting to like people, even if she only liked Owen and Claire, for now that is. Owen was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a door open. He turned around and saw Claire and Lowery walking toward him.

"Whoa, Lowery, Claire threaten to kill to get you here?" asked Owen with a small smile.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Lowery.

"Oh."

Owen didn't expect that answer, so he didn't know what else to say, so he just went onto something else.

"So, here to finally talk to Indy?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Lowery nervously.

"Okay, so, you want to do it up and personal or from here?"

"From here's good."

"Up and personal it is."

"What? No! You guys cannot be serious!"

Claire and Owen then forcefully escorted Lowery to the door that led to the paddock. The door opened and revealed the dense brush of the paddock and the dirt of the ground. Lowery began to panic and flail, but Claire was surprisingly strong and, with the help of Owen, pushed Lowery into the paddock. The door closed behind him and he ran over to it and began to bang on it and yell.

"Guys! This isn't funny! I really don't want to be here right now! I just wanted to talk to her from the viewing room!" he yelled.

"Lowery, just talk to her a little okay? Once you do that, then we'll let you back in," said Claire.

"Yeah, while you're up to that, Claire and I are going to go hang out at my bungalow," said Owen.

"You guys are asses! I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to murder you both, using Indy!"

Lowery heard when Claire and Owen laughed at his words and he felt rage build up inside of him. He really was going to murder them when he got out. But, it seemed that for now, he'd have to find and talk to Indy. Lowery then began to slowly step through the paddock, carefully taking each step with caution, since he didn't know how Indy would react to him being in her territory. He entered the brush and admired its beauty. The green leaves of the trees and bushes, the brown of the soft earth beneath his feet, and the nice looking flowers scattered around on the floor. It was a really nice place, yet it was home to a not so nice creature. Lowery heard the snapping of a tree branch, and then turned in the direction of where the sound came from. Then, leaves began to move, or so Lowery thought. Out of the trees came a camouflaged Indy, terrifying Lowery to no other degree possible. Lowery took a few steps back, and felt his heart rate rise since he was in the presence of the 'Untamable King.'

"H-Hi Indy," said Lowery nervously.

The Indominus replied with a chitter. She didn't know if this man was a friend or an enemy. She had seen him before, but wasn't sure if this was an ally or not. If this was a friend of Owen, then she could start learning to trust this human, but if he wasn't a friend, then this man might lose his life right now.

"My name is Lowery Cruthers. I-I'm a friend of Owen's and a friend of yours, too, I guess."

Indy saw that this man was scared of her. But, since he was a friend of Owen's, he didn't have to be afraid, since Indy wouldn't kill him now. She gave a chirp at him, but he didn't say anything after that. Is this human that scared of Indy? This was going to take a while.

Owen and Claire were sitting on a blanket that was lying down on the ground, facing the direction of the lake.

"This place is beautiful," said Claire.

"I know," said Owen.

"How did I not realize this last time I was here?"

"Because last time you were here, you told me to check on the Indominus paddock, and we all know how that turned out."

"Right, so, what are the names that you thought of for Indy?"

Owen turned his head to look at Claire and then said, "Well, the first one I thought of was Addilyn."

Claire arched an eyebrow at the name and then asked, "Addilyn?"

"Well, its strange, yet unique don't you think?"

"You have a point. What's the other name?"

"Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Indy is certainly in Wonderland, I'll tell you that."

Owen gave a small smile at Claire's words. Indy was in a kind of Wonderland, with all the craziness that went on the day of the Incident, and not to mention all the strange creatures that were living on this island. They should rename the park Jurassic Wonderland.

"So," began Owen, "what do you think of Alice?"

"It's a nice name. To be honest, I like it better than Addilyn," said Claire.

"Okay, thanks for the input."

"No problem. Say, how do you think Lowery's holding up with Indy?"

"Well, let's just hope she hasn't eaten him yet."

"Want to go check on them?"

"Yeah, I guess. We've been out here for like, an hour, right?"

"Hour and a half."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Let's get going, shall we?"

Owen nodded his head and he got into Claire's car and they drove off to the Indominus paddock.

Indy sighed as the man continued to talk on and on. She liked that she had a new friend, but was slightly irritated when he wouldn't stop talking. She realized that this was the man whose voice would show up in her home every now and then. That meant that this wouldn't be the last time she heard him speak. She couldn't take anymore of his talking and interrupted him with a bark.

Lowery stopped talking and looked at Indy and stared into her scarlet eyes. He could tell that she wanted him to stop talking, so, he complied. He wished Owen and Claire were back so that he could get out of here. He liked Indy, but he felt a whole lot safer at Control. He saw Indy turn her head in the direction of the viewing room and turned his head as well. It was Claire and Owen. Thank God! Lowery began to walk toward the door and then turned to Indy and said, "See you later Indy! Or, talk you later."

The Indominus replied with a croon and then saw when the door opened and Lowery stepped out of the paddock.

Lowery was led by Owen to the viewing room and they both saw that Claire was on the phone with someone. Probably the board. It was the call that everyone had been waiting for. Claire saw Owen and Lowery enter the room and then stepped out of the room. Owen and Lowery then looked through the viewing glass and watched Indy as she approached the glass.

"Hey Indy," began Owen, "how's it going?"

Indy replied with a chitter.

"How was Lowery?"

She responded with a croon.

"That boring, huh?"

She nodded her head.

"What? I was boring?" asked Lowery.

Indy nodded her head again, this time with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Owen gave a small chuckle at Indy's reply and then told her, "Hey, I've finally come up with a name for you."

Indy tilted her head and then waited to see what Owen came up with.

"Your new name is going to be...Alice."

Alice. That name sounded very nice in Indy's ears. She loved how it sounded. She gave a warm croon at the name.

"You like the name?" asked Owen.

Indy nodded her head happily.

"Okay then. From here on, your name in now Alice."

Indy, or, Alice, was very pleased with her new name and felt the bond between her and Owen grow a bit more.

Owen and Lowery turned around and saw Claire walking in.

"So?" asked Owen.

Claire waited to answer when she finally was standing in front of them. She took a deep breath before finally answering, "...We got the green light."

Jurassic World was going to reopen. Indy was given a new name, Alice, and that helped her bond with Owen. Alice's chance for redemption was going to happen after all. Also, she began a friendship with Lowery, and Alice still wanted to meet many people, as in dinosaurs of course. Maybe she'll get her wish one day, right?

 **A/N: Hey guys! I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you like the new name I gave Indy, er, Alice I mean. Stay tuned for more and be sure to come back for more of this story. Review, if you'd like, good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'm open to constructive criticism, so , don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with the story and what I should fix.**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guys! I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter yesterday! I've been very busy these past few days and tomorrow I'm starting my first year of college! So, updating might be different these next few days, but I promise that I will do my best to keep the normal update schedule for this story! Enjoy this chapter! Also, the title of this chapter makes sense near the end, so don't panic! On with the show!**

 **The Talk/The Birds and the Bees**

It's been a week since Indy was given her new name, Alice. Jurassic World was given the green light to reopen and one would think that it would take them a month or so to get prepared to reopen. But, when you work for greedy corporations, then you're only given two weeks to reopen. Now, there was only a week left until the park reopened and Alice, Owen, Claire, and Lowery's bonds were growing at a good pace. Alice had her reasons for liking each human. She liked Owen because he was a relaxed leader. He didn't take crap from anyone and always had things done his way. Alice liked Claire because her smile was warm and Claire was doing her best to become a good friend to Alice. She liked Lowery because he was a funny guy, and he would always talk to her in her paddock through the speakers when Alice was alone. Those three humans were the only ones that Alice found acceptable, for now that is. She wanted to make a bunch of more friends, but she wanted to keep her trust circle small. Only a certain amount of people were in the trust circle for Alice, but the only one in it right now was...no one. One would think that after getting closer to Owen over all this time, that she would trust him, but she didn't. He was a good friend to her. She would do anything for him if he needed assistance, but she didn't trust her life with him. She wasn't going to let a nightmare form that trust. She wanted a real, dramatic scenario to play out so that she could finally trust Owen. Alice was one tough cookie. She had her wants, her needs, and her reasons, like any normal _human_ in the world. Alice didn't think of herself as a human, considering the fact that she didn't and still doesn't know exactly what she was made of, but, she knew that she was a hybrid.

Owen and Claire were looking at Alice through the viewing glass of the paddock. Claire then heard her phone go off and picked up the call immediately. She stepped out of the viewing room, leaving Owen alone to stare at the Indominus. Owen smiled when Alice looked at him and gave a soft croon at him. She was growing on him, and he was growing on her. Owen had said that Alice wasn't ready for the park to be reopened, not because he was afraid that she might breakout again, but because if the board wants to show her off when the park reopens, no one knew how she would react. She hadn't been in front of a full crowd before. She had only seen humans in small groups of two or four, or twenty. Owen hoped that she would react well with other humans. He had told Claire to try and convince the board that they should push the reopen date back to two weeks from today, which is Sunday by the way. Owen let out a sigh as he then snapped from his thoughts and saw that Alice was standing right in front of him.

Alice stared deep into Owen's green eyes and saw that he was thinking about something, and that something seemed to bother him a little bit. Alice was worried about what it was that Owen was thinking about. Maybe he was thinking about letting Alice see Blue One again! Maybe he was thinking about going on more of those dates with Red One. Maybe he was thinking about how Alice would be if she was placed in front of a crowd of humans. Alice then began to ponder on how she would be if a bunch of humans were watching her from the viewing room. She remembered the strange dream she had last week of when she saw her smile and it completely freaked her out. She didn't react horribly in the dream, but then again, it was a dream, so she would react differently in real life. Alice did want to make more friends, so maybe, she would react nicely so that people can open up to her. She liked first encounters with humans. It's fun seeing the different expressions they make when they notice her massive size, and how their body temperature changes when they meet her for the first time. She, in a way, reacted the same way when she first encountered other humans. When she met Owen, in her paddock, she was happy and mad, and she couldn't exactly express it on her face, but how she moved and acted showed it. When she met Red One, she was happy at first, but then the hatred of Red One began. When she first encounter Lowery, she was more confused than interested in him. He randomly appeared in her territory, even if it was Owen and Red One that put him in it. He then proceeded to talk forever. He seemed like he would never stop, and was relieved at seeing Owen and Red One arrive to take him away, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way. He was terrified of her when he saw her, and she could tell due to his body heat, and seeing that his pants got a small dark spot in the front. Alice didn't even want to know what he did to himself, and simply listened to him as he rambled on. He was boring t first, but over the speakers, he was actually a nice person to listen to. Alice didn't know what to expect when the park reopened and if she would be placed in front of other humans for their entertainment. But, she knew one thing, her shot for redemption was going to come true, and that made her happy. Alice was startled from her thoughts when she heard Red One call out her name. She then turned her gaze to the light green eyes and listened to her speak.

"That was one of the heads of the board," she began, "they said that they want you to be the opening attraction once the park reopens."

"What?" asked Owen, "Why do they want her to be the opening attraction?"

"Well, they heard that she was getting better around humans and they want to see if it's true or not."

"And they want to test it out with tourists?"

"Owen, please, don't be so negative about it. Alice will do fine, right?"

Alice replied with a chitter.

"See?"

"Claire, Alice has only had contact with three humans: you, me, and Lowery. She's never been around a big crowd before."

"Owen, she's going to have to do it and get used to it eventually! How else do you expect to keep her on the island?"

"What?"

Claire took in a deep breath and swallowed down an awkward lump in her throat before calmly saying to Owen, "I spoke with InGen yesterday and they said that Alice is their property. So, they have full authority to take her away. But, the CEO said that if we make her an attraction and we give them a fair percentage of the money that comes from tickets for her shows, then we'll be able to keep her here."

"How come you didn't tell me about this before?"

"Because I know how you would react."

"What?"

"Owen, when things like this come up, you always jump in head first thinking that you know what you're doing, but in the end, you flop and fail because you were blinded by your own stubbornness."

Owen knew that Claire was right. He always did jump in headfirst into shallow waters. He never asked anyone for help through the situation, only to end up begging for forgiveness in the end for not listening. He sighed a sigh of acceptance before saying, "So, do they want her to do something specific during her shows?"

"Yeah, to show up and amaze people."

"I can work with that. And, she can too, right Alice?"

The Indominus replied with a nod of her head, and she saw when Red One gave a small smile at her answer.

"Good. So, since it's a Sunday, I don't really have anything to do, and neither do you," said Claire.

"Are you going to ask me for another date?" asked Owen.

"Would it hurt to?"

"I guess not."

"Where then?"

"Coffee shop?"

"Okay. Time?"

"How about, right now?"

"Claire, I'm not in dress attire for a date."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen's playful remark and then said, "It's just a quick cup of coffee and a small conversation. We can come back here after and talk with Alice a whole lot more. Unless, you have to go and see the raptors."

"I've got time right now. I'll make a quick visit to Blue and the others after our impromptu date."

"Okay. So, how are we going to do this?"

Owen was confused by Claire's question and then slowly asked, "Uh, you and I both order coffee and I'll pay for both?"

"No, Owen. Although, I'll hold you to that now. I meant, are we going to take my car? Or your motorcycle?"

"You really think that that should be a question?"

"My car it is then."

Owen then froze for a second and watched as Claire walked to the exit of the viewing room. She was a feisty one, and Owen liked that. He then followed her out and they both went down to Main Street to have some coffee.

Alice enjoyed seeing the playful banter that Owen and Red One had with one another and wished them good luck on their date with a warble. Alice was alone now, well, not fully. She knew that at some point, Lowery would start speaking to her and keep her company as she waited for Red One and Owen to come back. Alice then began to wonder if maybe, someday, she would find a...mate. She knew that she was the only one of her kind, and that the other dinosaurs on the island were also female, but maybe, Red One could convince her leaders that they should put it a few males into the park, including a male Indominus or something. Alice knew that she was only six, but still, she was nearing her adolescence, unless she hasn't already. She didn't know her lifespan, so maybe she was already a teenager in Indominus years. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Lowery's voice coming through the speakers.

"Alice, you okay?" he asked.

The Indominus responded with a warble, telling Lowery that she was fine.

"Don't lie to me Alice. It's not nice to lie. Something is bothering you and I know it."

How on Earth could Lowery tell that Alice wasn't fine? Did he have some kind of powers or something? Lowery is a force not to be reckoned with, well, at least when he's not around in her territory.

"It's easy to tell when someone isn't fine Alice. What you're trying to do is what we call, 'Putting on a Brave Face.'"

The Indominus tilted her head at Lowery's words and then gave a confused chirp.

"Uh, it's when people hide the fact that they're going through some things in their lives. Like, if you're sad because of something, you smile and act happy in front of your friends because you don't want them to worry about you."

Lowery made sense. Alice didn't want anyone to worry about her strange thoughts about mates and relationships. Maybe Owen and Claire would be able to help her with this apparent problem.

"So, how old is Alice again?" Owen asked Claire as he took a sip of coffee, which was straight up black, no creamer, no sugar, Owen liked his coffee dark and tasteless, which was tasteful to him.

"She's six I believe. But, I don't know how much it is in Indominus years," replied Claire.

"Claire, she's not a dog."

"Yeah, but, I don't know what she had in her. She could have dog in her for all we know!"

"Claire, if anything, she's got human DNA in her. So, that means she'd age like a human in the future."

"Well, the only person who knows that is Henry, but we don't know where he is," said Claire with slight irritation as she took a sip of her vanilla iced coffee.

Henry Wu, the ex-chief geneticist of Jurassic World, left during the Indominus Incident via a chopper with the assistance of InGen, who he had been working for behind Masrani's back. Wu was helping InGen by creating dinosaurs so that InGen could use them in the military. When Claire heard about the plan, she ended up despising InGen as much as Alice used to despise her. When that Styler guy from InGen came to the island, Claire had to keep calm and relax because if she let her hatred out, Styler would've been thrown into Rexy's paddock. Claire was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard the snapping of fingers in front of her face. She blinked a few times and then focused on Owen.

"Claire, you're dozing off," said Owen as he snapped his fingers one more time.

Claire then cleared her throat and replied, "Uh, sorry. Just thinking about some things."

"InGen?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay Claire. Look, InGen won't be bothering us the whole time because we know their intentions. We can-"

"Blackmail them? Owen, are you serious?"

"Well, how else do you want to keep them out of our hair?"

"Uh, well, I don't know. But, if I'm going to be running things around here, I don't want my reputation being set as a blackmailer."

"Claire, at some point, you'll end up using blackmail to get what you want."

"That's not going to happen."

"Never say never Claire."

"I didn't say never."

"You meant to say it though."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen's words and then felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Lowery. She pushed the green button and answered the call, "Lowery, what is it?"

"Uh, not to be fully alarmed, but something's bothering Alice," replied Lowery.

"What?"

"I think she's thinking about something, and it's bothering her a little bit."

"Okay, we're on our way."

Claire hung up the phone and sighed in slight defeat. This is the second date that was interrupted by a problem with Alice.

"What is it Claire?" asked Owen with slight concern in his voice.

"It's Alice," she replied.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

"I don't know what it is. Lowery said that it might be something that she's been thinking about that's bothering her."

"Well, let's get going."

Claire was surprised that Owen didn't show a little annoyance in that their date was interrupted. Before she could say anything else, Owen had already stood up and helped Claire stand on her feet. They then proceeded to the car and drove off to Alice's paddock. They arrived in about an hour and went inside to the viewing room of the paddock. They looked through the viewing glass and saw Alice approaching the glass and gave a croon.

"Alice, what's bothering you, sweetie?" asked Claire nicely.

Did Lowery tell Owen and Red One that something was bothering her? Why on Earth would he do that? Alice was going to get Lowery later. Not kill him, but teach him that not everybody had to know about Alice's problems. Also, since Alice couldn't answer like Red One wanted, she gave a chirp.

"Were you thinking about something?" she asked Alice.

Alice nodded her head.

"Were you thinking about...the Incident?"

Alice shook her head.

"Other dinosaurs?" asked Owen.

Alice again shook her head.

"Were you thinking about someone?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Were you thinking about that Styler guy from InGen?"

Alice shook her head.

"Were you thinking about Lowery?"

Alice shook her head again.

"Man, if only she could speak, this would be a whole lot easier," said Owen with minor irritation in his tone of voice.

Claire turned to Owen and then said, "Owen, at some point, you might be able to tell what she's trying to tell us by body language or something. You won't have to keep asking her a thousand questions every time you want one answer."

"Right, but that won't be now. So, Alice, were you thinking about one of us?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Owen?"

Alice again nodded her head.

"Were you thinking about Claire, too?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Why was she thinking about us?"

"You think she wants to...kill us?"

"Claire! Why would you say that when she's right in front of us?"

"Sorry, I guess that's just my first assumption."

"Anyway, why was she thinking about us?"

Claire and Owen began to think about why Alice thought about them. After a few minutes passed, Claire figured out what Alice was actually thinking about.

"Oh God. Owen, Alice was thinking about _us_ ," Claire said slowly.

"Yeah, I know. And, we're trying to figure out why," said Owen with a tone as he was trying to implicate that what Claire said was stupid.

"No! Owen, she was thinking about you and me as a couple."

Owen's eyes widened a little as he processed Claire's words.

"...Oh..." he said.

"Alice, were you thinking about...relationships?"

Alice slowly nodded her head, with part of her mind wanting to take her answer back. It was kind of embarrassing to Alice.

Claire then pulled Owen to the exit door of the viewing room and then they exited out for a few moments.

"Owen, she's thinking about relationships. Meaning, she's thinking about... _boys_ ," said Claire.

"Claire, she's a girl, what do you expect for her to think about?" asked Owen.

"Owen! Please! She's not supposed to be thinking about boys at this age!"

"Claire, look. If she's got human in her, then this is a human trait. She's thinking about boys, like most girls do."

"Oh gosh, Owen, are we going to have to give her... _the talk_?"

"What? Dear God, Claire!"

"What? She's going to have to learn about it eventually!"

"Claire, we are not going to tell a female dinosaur hybrid the 'Birds and the Bees!' No, scratch that. We are not going to tell a _six-year-old_ female dinosaur hybrid the 'Birds and the Bees!'"

"You're right. Well, how about we tell her that boys are filthy, disgusting beings and that she doesn't need a man in her life?"

"Because then, she might start thinking that she needs a woman in her life instead."

"Fine. You have a point."

Owen slightly nodded his head. He couldn't believe everything that came out of Claire's mouth. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Alice about courtship and... _sex._ He didn't think that it was okay to tell her, at least at the age she's at right now. Maybe, when she's older, he and Claire would tell her.

"Claire, look. We'll just tell her that she's just having all these thoughts about relationships because she's curious about them because of us. So, how about we don't talk about our relationship in front of her?" he asked her.

"That...sounds good actually," replied Claire.

"So, let's go."

Claire nodded her head and they walked back into the viewing room and walked up to the viewing glass and saw Alice waiting for them. Claire took a deep breath before saying, "Alice, sweetie, don't let these thoughts bother you, okay?"

Alice tilted her head at Red One and waited to see if there was more.

"Alice," began Owen, "you listen here. Boys are filthy, okay? Especially at your age. They're reckless, dumb, and stupid."

"Owen, dumb and stupid mean the same thing."

"I know that, I'm just trying to make a point."

Alice was slowly beginning to understand, but paid more attention to Owen.

"Don't worry about this stuff right now, okay? Later in the future, we'll discuss more about this, right Claire?" he asked as he turned to Claire.

"Right, we will," she replied.

Owen gave a small smile as he told Alice, "Don't let this bother you right now, okay? Just, relax and focus on the park reopening and the friends you'll make in the future."

Alice nodded her head and gave a small warble. She was grateful that Owen and Red One helped a little bit. She didn't have to think about mates right now. She was only six for God's sake! She then began to think about the reopening of the park as she walked into the brush and disappeared from Claire and Owen's sight.

"Hey, Owen?" asked Claire.

"What?" he asked back.

"If she does have human DNA in her, and she's a girl. What if, she...gets a..."

"Gets a what?"

"A...p-per-"

"Claire! Don't finish that word! I don't want to even think about it!"

"But, it could happen Owen!"

Owen then put his hands over his ears as he then ran to the exit, with Claire running after him.

Alice began to think about relationships and boys, worrying everyone about what would happen to her in the future. Right now, Alice had to focus on the reopening and her redemption. She nearly got the talk from Owen and Claire, but thankfully, they told her something else. Maybe, Alice might find love someday, right?

 **A/N: So, this might've been a weird chapter, it was mostly a filler chapter and a little bit more of a kind of comedic one. But, this idea popped into my head and I started writing it as soon as possible. So, this has been something that's been going through my mind. Since Alice has human DNA in her, what if she thought about boys and eventually has a few other female traits, especially hormonal ones, like, well, you know. So, leave me feedback on whether you'd like to see if way in the future, I mean like a million chapters from now, if you'd like to see Alice find a...boyfriend or something. Anyway, past that awkward moment, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. Review if you'd like and I hope that you stick around for more of this story! Also, thanks for the positive feedback! I love reading what you think of the story, and it keeps me going to write more for you guys!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews you guys! You guys are awesome and I hope that you guys keep reading this story! On with the show!**

 **Battle Scars**

It's Tuesday now. There are only four days left until the park reopened. Claire had told Owen that she was surprised by how many tickets sold, considering the Incident that happened nearly two weeks ago. Last Sunday, Owen and Claire had some fun telling Alice that she didn't need to worry about her love life right now and that she needed to focus more on reopening day. Alice couldn't explain the millions of things that were going on in her mind the past few days. Sunday, she thought about relationships. Monday, she had a nightmare about being experimented on and it flipped her out. It freaked her out so much, that Owen had to go in and calm her down again. Today, Alice began thinking about trust and the people around her. There was Owen, Claire, and Lowery, but she only found them to be more acceptable than trustworthy. It may seem strange for her, considering that she's been around these people for about two weeks now. But, it always takes time to build trust. So, don't expect her to trust anyone for a little while.

Alice was walking around in her home as she began to think about Red One. Red One, she was getting nicer with each passing day, and Alice was growing more fond of her with each passing day, too. She knew Red One had a name, but didn't want to call her by it yet until she fully trusted her. She had a full grown hatred against the human. It started when Alice was smaller, but Alice was growing out of her hatred now that Red One was showing her kindness. Alice wanted to make a good friend of Red One, maybe even a kind of best friend, since Red One could relate with Alice more since she was a girl as well. Alice was also confused by some of Red One's more recent actions towards Alice. Like, when Red One called Alice sweetie for the first time, Alice thought Red One was talking to someone else, or Owen, but then realized that Red One was talking about Alice. Alice felt a small, warm and happy feeling inside because of Red One's niceness. It made her feel good and sometimes made her day for some reason. Red One was growing on Alice, and it was a good thing.

"You really think that Alice could beat Rexy in a fight?" Claire asked Owen as she slouched in the hammock that she was sitting in.

Claire and Owen were at Owen's bungalow because they both had time to kill. Claire didn't have any meetings scheduled for today, and Owen had spent all of Monday with his raptors. They didn't consider this a date, more like, two friends just hanging out and killing time together.

"Yeah Claire. I'm telling you, Alice could beat Rexy in a fight," replied Owen confidently.

"Well then, why don't we put that to the test?"

"Claire, do you want another disaster? It'd be like the Godzilla movie that came out last year. We'd be caught up in the fight as it causes chaos to the environment."

"Good point."

"So then, let me ask you this. During the Incident, how did you feel during the raptor attack?"

"Well, when Echo decided to bust her head through the window of the ambulance, I nearly crapped myself. When Delta showed up in the lab and killed Hoskins, I felt happy, yet still petrified with terror."

"Yeah well, now you know how I feel everyday with them."

"Whatever Owen, when one of your raptors attacks you like they did me, then you can talk."

Owen pressed his lips and then arched an eyebrow. He gave a scoff as he began to unbutton his shirt. Claire's eyes began to widen as she saw Owen unbutton each button. She sighed a sigh of relief as she saw that he had a plain white t-shirt under the buttoned shirt, but then saw as he lifted his shirt up to his chest, revealing a few scars on his chest and abdomen.

"The ones one my chest are from when I was pinned down by Blue when she thought I was threatening her because I told her that I was the alpha of the pack. And the ones on my stomach are from Charlie and Delta when they were hunting me down in their paddock," said Owen as he pointed the scars out on his body.

Claire got up from the hammock and slowly approached Owen. She looked at each scar closely, seeing at how long they were and how wide they were. The one on his chest was the longest one. Running straight across his chest ending at just before his armpits. The ones on his abs were smaller, but they were wider than the one on his chest. Claire wanted to reach out and trace each scar with her fingers, but she shot a glance at Owen to see if he would give her permission.

"You can touch them if you want," he said.

She then stretched out her hand and gently placed her hand on his chest and traced the scar with her fingers. Owen shivered for a second because Claire's hands were really cold. She ran her fingers along the scar and then began to picture Blue on top of Owen, giving him the scar.

"How did Blue do this?" she asked as she ran her hand backwards on the scar.

"She was on top of me and then swung her foot, with her retractable claw fully out and slashed me on my chest. I was taken to Urgent Care immediately," replied Owen in a slightly dark tone.

Claire then moved her hand down and quickly traced her fingers on the scars on Owen's abdomen.

"And these?"

"They jumped at me every now and then while I was running throughout the brush, but then I finally got out and got immediate medical attention."

Claire then retracted her hand and then continued to stare at Owen's body. The defined chest, the cut abs, his big arms, his chiseled jaw, his nicely tanned skin, and his beautiful green eyes. Claire felt herself flush slightly as she continued to stare at him. She blinked a few times before Owen said, "I want you to see these as well."

Claire arched an eyebrow as Owen turned around, revealing a few more scars scattered all around his back.

"Wh-Where did you get these?" she asked him.

"In my time in the Navy. I trained a few animals in those days and some didn't cooperate with me as much as others. And, some are from drunks idiots and heartbroken recruits," replied Owen.

"Heartbroken recruits?"

"Yeah, some recruits would get really mad when they were dealing with a break up and they let out their emotions on others."

"They allow that?"

"Yeah, but, what are you gonna do?"

"Fight back."

"Back then, I wasn't that kind of guy."

"Oh? And when did you become 'that kind of guy?'"

"After I left the Navy, once I was hired here and realized what I was working with."

"Oh."

Claire and Owen then fell silent as Owen pulled his shirt back down and put the buttoned down shirt over his shoulder. The tension between the two right now could be cut with a knife. This was a side of Owen that Claire never knew about, and there was a side of her that Owen didn't know about. It wasn't anything as big as Owen's, but it was still something that impacted Claire. She decided, since Owen said something, she might as well say something, too.

"Well, let me show you this," she said as she began to remove her blouse.

Owen didn't exactly know how to react to the situation at hand, so he just froze in place and watched as Claire then revealed a scar on her side and one on the back of her shoulder.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"I may seem like a girl that had great parents and a great childhood, but looks can be deceiving. When I was a kid, my father was an abrasive drunk and would come home sometimes and, well, let's just say he would hit us, sometimes with broken bottles," she replied.

Owen then placed his hand on Claire's shoulder and traced the scar on it and saw that it was thin, but it was long. He glanced down at the scar on her side, but didn't touch it because he didn't want to make Claire feel uncomfortable. But, he saw that the scar on her side was a bit shorter and a bit wider than the one on her shoulder. He then retracted his hand and let Claire put her blouse back on. Once she was covered again, she and Owen sat in silence again.

"Say," began Claire, "you said you worked with the Navajo, right?" Claire asked playfully.

Owen rolled his eyes and then replied, "Yes, Claire, I worked with the Navajo. Why do you ask?"

"Now, this is a bit more of a big personal question, so, you don't have to answer it now, or ever, if you don't want to."

"What is it Claire?"

"While in the Navy, did you have any...re-relationships?"

"How specific do you want that answer to be?"

Claire arched an eyebrow at Owen's questions and asked, "What do you mean by that?'

"Uh, well, I can tell you that, yes, I had a few relationships while in the Navy."

 _'A few? How long was he in the Navy for?'_ thought Claire.

"How long were you in the Navy again?" she decided to ask.

"Four years. I went in when I was thirty-two," he responded.

"So, over those four years, how many relationships did you get in?"

"I never kept count."

"Give an estimate then."

"Uh, maybe, about, six."

"Six? Oh my God Owen! What were you like, the player of the ship?"

"Look, you asked and I gave an answer."

Claire couldn't argue with that, since Owen did give her the answer to the question she asked. She didn't want to go any further into the subject, so she decided to change it.

"Well, anyway, how's Alice holding up?" she asked.

"She's doing fine. She's actually really excited for reopening. She can't wait to meet so many people," replied Owen.

"Well, that's good."

"So, where are you moving her to?"

"Well, there's been a lot of discussion amongst the board and they've finally decided to simply, expand her paddock."

"Are you telling me, that people are going to come to the Restricted Area?"

"No, I'm just joking. She's going to be moved to Main Street and be near Rexy's Paddock. They're renaming the section Rex Kindgom as opposed to only T-Rex Kingdom."

"Oh, well, all right then."

"Now, I don't know how you're going to be able to work out being at Main Street for most of the day, and then go to the other side of the island to be with your raptors, but I know that you'll come up with something."

"Whoa, wait, I'm going to be the Indominus caretaker?"

"Why is that such a surprise to you?"

"Because I didn't know that I was going to be Alice's caretaker!"

"Well, what else did you expect Owen? You stopped her from causing anymore damage to Main Street and you and her have grown closer than anyone else that's been around her. To her, Lowery and I are just acquaintances. You are probably a friend to her."

"How would you know that Claire, did you interview her?"

"Look, you're going to be Alice's caretaker and that's final."

"That's final? Claire, I have to take care of my raptors!"

"Well, what if we moved the raptors closer to Main Street?"

"Oh no. There is no way in hell that I am letting you move my raptors closer to the guests."

"Why?"

"Well, unless the guests have death wishes, the raptors don't need to be moved."

Claire couldn't understand Owen most of the time. His reasons were strange, yet logical. He was hotheaded, sometimes arrogant, protective, etc. Owen was a force not to be reckoned with, yet every force in the world decided to reckon him for some reason. Claire rarely won arguments with Owen, even if she was right, and he was wrong. When Claire won an argument, Owen would get quiet and simply keep a plain stare.

"Owen, please, think about it," said Claire.

"There is nothing to think about. The raptors aren't moving to Main Street and that's final," said Owen in a partial commanding tone.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you don't want them to see Alice again, would it?"

Owen took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, it does."

"Oh God, Owen! You need to let Alice see them again. She misses them and I'm pretty sure you know that they miss her, too. Alice wants to meet people and other dinosaurs, you're going to have to let her have her freedom, too, you know?"

"Last time we gave her a little freedom, Charlie was killed."

That was it. Claire's mouth opened slightly as she processed the words that Owen had just spoken. That was his main reason: Charlie's death.

"O-Owen, your reason for the raptors not seeing Alice again is because you fear that they'll lose their lives?" Claire asked slowly and quietly.

Owen slowly nodded his head at the question.

"Owen, I'm sorry about Charlie. I know that she was the youngest and that you cared for her a lot. They are basically like your children, and losing a child is hard, I get that. But, don't let this get in the way of something that could benefit Alice and the raptors."

Owen then shot a death and dark glare at Claire, making her take a small step back.

"Once you lose something as precious as that, then you can talk. But, right now, all you can do is keep your mouth shut."

Owen then turned around and began to walk towards his bungalow. Claire thought of something, and before she realized it, she blurted it out.

"I lost someone, too, Owen," she said loudly.

Owen stopped but didn't turn around. He waited to hear what Claire had to say.

"Zach and Gray told me what happened to Zara during the pterosaur attack on Main Street. She was tossed around by them and then she was in the action of being drowned, until the Mosasaur jumped out of water and ate her whole. Zara was my best friend, Owen. She was my assistant, yes, but she was a very close friend when it came to not being at work. She was like a sister to me, and she was killed during the Incident. So, don't think that you're the only one who can mourn since you lost something precious," she said as her voice began to break and her eyes began to water.

Owen turned around and looked at Claire, who now had a red nose, and streams of tears pouring down her cheeks. Owen now felt like an ass. He thought that he had the right, more than anyone, to mourn and use Charlie's death as an excuse for anything that he thought was a stupid idea. He got mad at Claire and now he regretted it. He hoped that this wouldn't affect their relationship greatly. Owen took a step forward and softly said, "Claire, I-"

"I'm going to head back to Main Street now," she said as she then quickly walked away and got in her car and drove off.

"Great going, Owen," he said to himself.

Alice had just woken up from a good nap. She had a peaceful dream and wished that she could remember what happened in it. She hated when she couldn't remember nice dreams, it irritated her a lot. The hybrid dinosaur went over to the viewing glass to see if Owen and Claire were inside, only to find Red One inside, with a slightly red nose and watery eyes. Alice began to worry about Red One, wondering what was going on with her. She gave a worried chirp at Red One to see if she would respond.

"I'm fine Alice, don't worry," said Red One with a shaky voice.

Alice didn't believe the lie that Red One had told her. Alice had learned from Lowery about lies and about what he called 'Brave Faces.' She gave a chitter, telling Red One that she was lying.

"Owen and I, we just had a small disagreement," she admitted.

Small disagreement? What small disagreement makes people cry? The next time Alice saw Owen, she would confront him for making Red One shed tears.

"See, the thing is, I lost my best friend when the pterosaurs, the flying dinosaurs, attacked the visitors and they dropped her in the Mosasaurus Bay and she was killed."

Alice felt terrible for Red One. It was her fault that she let out the flying dinosaurs that attacked the innocent people, including Red One's best friend. Alice was sorry about it, but couldn't fully tell Red One that she was. So, Alice gave a soft and gentle croon.

Claire gave a soft smile as Alice gave the croon. Claire felt like Alice was telling her that she was sorry for everything and that everything would be fine.

"Thanks, Alice," said Claire as she placed her hand on the glass.

Alice gave a single nod of her head as she stared deep into Red One's eyes. Part of Alice wanted to call her Claire, but Alice still thought that it wasn't the right time for it.

Owen and Claire fought, Alice told Claire that she was sorry fro everything, and Alice felt her bond with Claire grow even more. Their bond grew so much, that Alice is getting closer to finally call Claire by her name rather than Red One. At least something good came out of the situation at hand, right?

 **A/N: Guys! This chapter was kind of weird, right? A little serious, yet a little strange at the same time. Only a few days until the park reopens! Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and remember to come back for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	9. Chapter 9

**Growl and Make Up**

It was Thursday now. Claire and Owen hadn't spoken since their argument, and have been avoiding each other ever since. Alice didn't like that they were intentionally avoiding each other. It's been a day and a half since they've ben avoiding each other, and still continue to do so. Lowery wasn't happy about them avoiding each other either. It seemed to disrupt a balance that was in place the whole time. Lowery had been talking to Alice to see if she could think of some way for them to come together and talk, but it seemed like Alice couldn't think of anything. Was it the end of Owen and Claire's relationship?

Alice had finally thought of something, and did her best to let Lowery understand what her plan was. Lowery would call Claire and tell her that Alice had attacked Owen, and then when he called Owen, he would tell him Alice attacked Claire. Hopefully, they would arrive at least a minute apart. Lowery would then trap Claire and Owen inside of the viewing room, with Alice watching from the other side of the viewing glass. They would then have to speak to each other and make up before they were set free. It was the typical cliché for getting two people to make up. They would express their apologies and then tell them about remorses and regrets and then they'd kiss and hug and that was the end of it. It was time to set the plan into motion.

Lowery began to check all the cameras to find out where both Claire and Owen were. Owen was at the raptor paddock, while Claire was leaving Control and getting in her car. Claire would get to Alice's paddock sooner than Owen, so he'd have to call the raptor trainer first. He radioed Owen and told him with a frantic voice, "Owen! We've got a huge problem!"

"What is it Lowery?" asked Owen, not even with the slightest concern in his voice.

"Claire was really sad about something and wanted to talk to Alice to find comfort, but Alice snapped and broke through the glass and grabbed Claire, pulling her inside."

"What?!"

"Claire's still inside the paddock, she's got a bunch of teeth marks in her skin, and there is a lot of blood."

"O-Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. You think you can try to talk to Alice to stop hurting Claire?"

"I'll do my best, just get to the paddock."

"Okay."

Lowery switched the radio off and then thought about how worried Owen sounded once he revealed that Claire got hurt. Owen still cared for Claire, that's a good thing. Lowery then tracked Claire's phone and saw that she was on her way to the raptor paddock.

"Crap! She can't go there now! She's supposed to be in trouble," said Lowery as he began dialing Claire's number.

Claire's phone began to ring and she saw that Lowery was calling. She pushed the green button and she said, "What is it Lowery?"

"Claire! We've got a big problem!" he yelled over the phone.

"W-What is it?"

"Owen was really sad about something and he went into Alice's paddock to talk to her up close, and out of nowhere, Alice attacked Owen!"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Well, unless she playfully bit down on his leg and Owen is very good at limping, then I'd say I'm pretty serious!"

"O-Okay, I'll be right there!"

She hung up the phone and Lowery saw that she made a U-turn and was speeding towards the raptor paddock. The plan was working, and with Claire's speeding, maybe they could get there a minute apart from each other. Lowery wondered if Alice should break the glass, to make it seem like he wasn't lying to Owen about Claire being attacked, but then again, he wasn't trying to give Owen a fatal heart attack. But, the Repair Team could fix it up in a jiffy, so, maybe this could be a small prank. He then radioed in on Alice's speakers and said, "Alice, you there?"

He flipped through the cameras of the paddock and found Alice standing in front of the, with some blood on her teeth. The red crimson on her teeth actually freaked Lowery out because he thought that she really did snap and attacked someone, but then he remembered that they feed her live prey now so that she could hunt in her paddock.

"Uh, well, Owen and Claire are on their way, so I'm gonna need you to act a little crazy okay?" he asked.

What did Lowery mean by acting crazy? Alice gave a confused chirp at Lowery and waited for his response.

"Just, pretend that you snapped and went wild again. I lied to Owen and Claire and told them that you broke the glass and attacked one of them. It was the only way to get them to the viewing room. So, you think you can break the glass?"

This human was insane. He lied to her friends and is now telling her to break the glass? Did he want her to get hurt?

"The blood on your teeth is fine, keep it that way until they both arrive. Just break the glass, okay? I'll take the blame once it's over. Trust me a little Alice, I got this."

The Indominus let out a sigh and then faced the glass. She then thought that what she was about to do, was for Owen and Red One. She then let out a roar as she charged for the glass and shattered it. She felt some of the glass cutting her snow white scales, but Lowery said that he would take care of it when he was all over. If he didn't comply later, Alice would hunt him down and throw him into some glass. She pulled her head back out and saw the massive hole she had created and then went over to the spring in her paddock to wash some of her body off. She arrived at the spring and looked at her reflection. She had some pieces of glass in her cheek and in her neck. None were huge, so they would be easy to pull out later. She then decided to comply with Lowery's suggestion and went over to hide in the brush, just in front of the viewing room.

Owen arrived at Alice's paddock, and jumped a little when he heard her roar. This was bad. Claire was in trouble, and this time, they would have to put Alice down. Owen cursed his own name because he thought he was right. Alice couldn't be trusted. His heart skipped a few beats as he thought about Claire being in trouble. He wanted to save her. No, he _needed_ to save her. He ran into the viewing room and stopped in his tracks as he saw a massive hole in the glass, which had some blood on it. Lowey was telling the truth. Alice had snapped and attacked Claire. He slowly stepped forward, with the sounds of glass being crushed beneath his feet. He looked out into her paddock through the huge hole in the glass. Claire was in there somewhere. Owen was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a tree branch snap and saw Alice step out of the brush. He took a step back and felt his heart stop when he saw that blood on her teeth. Owen prayed to God that Claire was still alive. Alice then let out a bone chilling roar as she charged at Owen. Owen then jumped out of the way and watched as Alice stuck her head through the hole and began to shake her head and snap her jaws wildly. She then pulled her head back out and let out a roar of defeat and walked back into the brush. Owen got up from the floor and winced a little at some of the glass stuck to his skin. Once he was on his feet, he heard the sound of a door closing and the rapid clicking of...heels? He turned around and saw...Claire?

Claire ran into the viewing room and was surprised when she saw the broken glass and blood. But, what surprised her more, was to see Owen, fine and healthy, and in one piece.

"O-Owen?" she asked.

"Claire?" he asked her.

"What are you-" they asked in unison until Lowery cut them both off.

"Surprise!" he said over the speakers as he then locked the doors in the viewing room.

"Lowery, what's going on?"

"Well, to make a long story short, Alice and I are sick and tired of you and Owen avoiding each other and we won't let you out until you talk it out."

"What?!"

"It was a setup."

"That's right my good raptor trainer."

"Lowery, I swear to God, when I get out of this, you are so fired!"

"Whatever, as long as I get fired knowing that you and Owen worked things out."

"I can't believe we fell for this."

"I know right? I'm a pretty good actor don't you think? So's Alice, ain't that right Owen?"

Owen flipped off the nearest camera and hoped that Lowery could see him. They heard Lowery give a chuckle at the hand sign that Owen was giving him.

"Look, once you two solve things, then I'll let you go. But, if you don't, then Alice will deal with you guys. Or, more like you'll have to deal with Alice."

Lowery was an evil genius right now. He asked Alice to break the glass, not just to fool Owen more, but to actually resemble a kind of 'no way out.' Alice would show up and deal with them if they just got into more trouble with each other, and both were sure that they didn't want that to happen.

"If you need me, just holler at me," said Lowery before he switched the speakers off.

Lowery looked at the cameras and saw Owen and Claire, who were now trapped in the viewing room.

"I should be an actor, and so should Alice," he said to himself as he sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

It had been an hour, and Claire and Owen were sitting in silence. Alice had decided to take a nap as she waited for them to start speaking. Both Owen and Claire thought that this was ridiculous. Not that they were trapped to talk to each other, but that they had been avoiding each other for their own reasons. The situation of being trapped in the viewing room was downright idiotic and terrifying, yet clever at the same time. Owen began thinking about how stupid he acted the other day with Claire and then decided that if anyone was going to start speaking, it should be him.

"Claire?" he asked gently.

Claire didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the broken glass.

"Claire?"

Claire then took a deep breath and turned her attention to Owen and waited for him to speak.

"Claire, I-I'm sorry. I acted like an ass to you the other day when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry that you lost Zara during the Incident, I didn't know about that until you told me. I thought that I was the only one who would be able to keep a mourning grief inside because of what happened to Charlie. I let my sadness get in the way of everyone else's emotions. Of course I want Alice to see that raptors again, it's just, I'm afraid she'd become their alpha again and then have them try to attack us again. It was out of fear, jealousy and sadness. I'm just sorry for everything."

Claire then took a few moments to think about his words. Now she knew more of the reason for why he didn't want Alice to see the raptors again. Owen had apologized and all should have been fine from this point on. But, Claire wouldn't feel right without accepting the apology.

"It-It's okay, Owen. Your forgiven. I'm sorry, too. I didn't ask for your consent when it came to who would be Alice's caretaker and whether or not to move the raptors. I never knew your reasons and now that I do, I understand more why you wouldn't want Alice to see your raptors," she said as she was about to start choking from the overwhelming sadness that she felt inside of herself.

Then, a silence fell upon them for a few minutes. Nobody said anything, it was simply silent. Owen and Claire then broke the tension by stepping closer to each other and then embracing each other. Owen wrapped his arms around Claire and placed his chin on her head, while Claire placed her head on Owen's chest.

"So, are we...good?" asked Owen slowly.

"Yeah, we're good," said Claire.

"Great, Just so you know, I'll gladly be Alice's caretaker. I'll figure something out with a schedule later."

"Owen, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to. Also, I think moving the raptors closer to Main Street wouldn't be the worst thing."

"One step at a time Owen."

Owen pulled his lips into a wide smile and then continued to speak.

"Okay."

"Say, Owen, since Alice is part raptor, you think that maybe we could, put the raptors in her paddock?"

"And, what? They'd become a pack again?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Claire, and I'm not saying that because of them dying or because of Alice being their alpha again. I'm saying that because the girls have never been around crowds of people and because I'm scared of what would happen in the paddock. Also, you'd have to rename the section the _'Raptor and Rex Kingdom.'_ "

"Good point. Well then, let's just see what happens reopening day, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Claire put a small smile on her face as she buried her face into Owen's chest. She loved hearing his heart beat with each passing second.

Alice had woken from her nap that she decided to take because Owen and Red One hadn't spoken for some time. She slowly got up to her legs and then looked through the broken hole in the glass and saw Owen and Red One embracing one another. That was a good sign. They must've talked while she was napping and made up as well. They growled and made up, like everyone should do after a fight. Alice gave a croon, alerting Owen and Red One that she was awake and watching them.

Owen and Claire let go of each other and turned to Alice, who was looking at them from inside the paddock. They noticed at how she had some blood not just on her teeth, but on her snow white scales. Owen walked closer to Alice and saw that she had small pieces of glass in her scales.

"Alice, you okay?" he asked the hybrid.

Alice gave a nod of her head.

Then, Claire stepped forward and stood next to Owen and said, "Alice, sweetie, I think that we need to take those pieces of glass out soon and clean them. If not, who knows how infected your wounds will get."

Alice then poked her head through the glass hole, making Claire and Owen take a step back. Claire and Owen didn't know what to do, so they just stared at the hybrid's head. Owen then stepped forward and then placed his hands on Alice's snow white scales on her snout. Alice let out a soft croon at the touch. Claire then stepped up and did the same thing. Alice didn't croon, but she did let out a soft growl. Owen then ran his hand along her snout and then on her cheek. He saw that the small pieces of glass were reachable, and then told Claire, "I think she wants us to pull out the glass right now."

"What? But, how would we seal the wounds, and clean them?" asked Claire.

"Look, isn't there a first aid kit in here or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that they-"

"They have sewing supplies in them, and even alcohol," said Lowery over the speakers, making Claire jump a little.

"Goodness Lowery, you scared the living hell out of me."

"Sorry. But, just so you know, the first aid kits have sewing supplies and alcohol with them."

"Really?"

"Well, I think that when people are around carnivorous dinosaurs, it's best to take precaution in case that someone were to get attacked, that they could treat it as quick as possible."

"That, makes sense."

Owen then located the first aid kit that was encased in a glass box on the wall. He then broke the glass and pulled out the kit. He handed the kit to Claire, and she opened it and pulled out the alcohol and the sewing supplies.

"All right, so, here's what we'll do. I'll pull out the glass, and then you clean it out with the alcohol and stitch them up _carefully_ okay?" asked Owen.

"Okay, let's do it," said Claire.

Owen then approached a piece of glass and then grabbed it with his hand. He began to pull it out slowly, as Alice let out a small shriek of pain. Once the piece was out, Claire opened the bottle and then, with a rag that she got from the first aid kit, and dabbed it with the alcohol, began to clean out Alice's wounds. Alice let out a roar at the pain, and Owen and Claire didn't even flinch, because they understood that what Alice was going through right now, always hurt like hell.

Lowery watched as all this happened. He began to wonder if Claire would be able to stich up Alice's wounds. Lowery had called the vet for an appointment on Friday to check her wounds in case if Claire and Owen missed something. He also contacted the Repair Team and told them that the glass in the viewing room of the Indominus paddock had to be fixed immediately. He even threw in a lie by saying that it was Claire's orders so that they could get to it ass soon as possible. Lowery had done good today, and he sure felt proud of himself for it. He also felt proud of Alice, who had put on a good show to get them to come together to talk. Alice and Lowery had done their part, and now Owen and Claire reestablished their relationship.

Owen and Claire talked and rekindled their relationship. Lowery and Alice put on an amazing act to get the two to come together. And now, all that was left, was for the park to reopen. In a few days, Alice's shot of redemption would become a reality. You've got to be excited for that, right?

 **A/N: The park reopens in the next chapter! Finally! Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you guys can come back for more of this story! Review, if you'd like and I hope that you have a rockin' sockin' day/night!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys! Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner! I went out of town for the weekend, so now that I'm back, I can update! YAY! And now, Welcome back, to Jurassic World!**

 **The Park is Open...Once Again**

Today was the day that everyone was waiting for. The day that would start the redemption for Alice. The day that was thought would never come again. The day that Owen had been dreading ever since he stopped Alice's rampage on Main Street. It...was reopening day. Thousands of tickets had been sold, thousands of visitors were coming to see the park, even after knowing about the Indominus Incident. Millions of eyes were focusing on this one, anticipated day. Eyes of the world were keeping themselves on alert, eyes of celebrities were going to be visiting the park to see if they could get more popularity by visiting the park, and in return the park would get popularity, too. Every eye in the world was focused on Isla Nublar today. It astonished Claire that so many people had bought tickets, since she thought that they would've been afraid because of Alice. But, she did some research and, to her surprise, it turns out that attractions become more popular after fatal accidents. Maybe they should have had dinosaurs break out more often, but then, they probably would have gotten shut down instead of giving them another chance.

Alice was nervous with anticipation for today. She was so nervous, that she couldn't sit still and shuffled her feet every second. She then began pacing around her new home and began to wonder about the thousands of faces that would be looking at her when the time came. She didn't want to mess this one up. She didn't want to send everyone in a panic. She didn't want anything to go wrong, instead she wanted everything to go right. This was her chance, this was her moment, this was her shot of redemption, and she didn't want to screw that up. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was nice, calm, tame, etc. She wanted so many things for today, but who knows how much of it she would actually get. Alice had never been in front of crowds before, so she didn't know what to think about that. She had never done a show before, so having to come to the viewing glass at certain times was something very new to her. She had never been presented to others before, at least others who weren't there for a sponsorship. All of this pressure was making her heart rate rise and her brain to pound a bit. If she continued like this, Alice would probably have a heart attack during her first show. Alice was startled from all her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name, making her turn her attention to the person that was calling her. But, before she even realized who was calling her, she clumsily hit a tree, stumbling back a bit and shaking her head from the minor pain that she had just received. She then looked again at the person who was calling her, except this time they were actually laughing at her hitting a tree.

Owen couldn't help but laugh at when Alice hit a tree. That's why he was trying to get her attention sooner. She was heading for the tree regardless of Owen calling her name. Alice was so deep in thought, and it worried Owen a little that she was over thinking everything. Alice didn't need to worry so much. She would do fine today and everyday that was to come. She would be the star of the park, next to Rexy that is of course. Owen was staring at Alice through the glass of the viewing room of Alice's new paddock that was located in the Rex Kingdom. The paddock was directly across from Rexy's. It was big, so that Alice could have a nice space to walk around and hunt freely. They set animals like goats, pigs, and even cattle loose in her paddock. It had a pretty good sized clearing, where most of her prey would gather to graze and rest. It had a pond, bigger than the spring in her old paddock, where she would drink water, and where the other animals would drink water, too. There was a good sized brush in her paddock, with towering trees, beautiful bushes, a few poisonous plants, spectacular flowers, and even rich, brown soil. Alice loved her new paddock, and something that she really liked was that they put in a window in the viewing room, an idea that came to Owen's mind when they were taking the glass out of her neck. The window slid to the left when you looked at it from the perspective of entering the viewing room first hand, but from Alice's side, it slid to the right. Owen showed Alice how to open the window, in case she ever felt like she wanted to just stick her head in and rest it on the cold, hard floor. Alice'Alice ' s paddock was everything she wanted it to be, and she hoped that maybe, they would let in another dinosaur so that she could meet it, especially Lime Eyes and the other with it. Owen put a small smile on his face as he saw how nervous, yet happy she was. Alice was excited for today, but she was scared, too. Owen always told Alice that she would be fine, but she wouldn't believe it until it happened. Owen then thought about how his raptors were doing. He hadn't decided yet whether to move them closer to Main Street, or to keep them away from Alice. But, there was magical choice C that only he knew about: put the raptors in Alice's paddock. Owen knew that Alice wanted to see Blue and her sisters again, and he honestly wanted them to meet again, but he didn't know what would happen if they did. Maybe someday, like a Saturday or Sunday, he'll let them visit her and see what happens. If it went well, then maybe he might let Alice meet some of the other dinosaurs on the island. Owen hadn't traveled the whole island, he wasn't super fond of being far from his pack. He hadn't seen any of the other dinosaurs out on the island, but he heard some of their names. So, if and when Alice met other dinos for the first time, it would be Owen's first time, too.

Owen snapped from his thoughts when he heard the window slide open and Alice stick her head through and rest her head on the floor. Owen stepped forward and placed his hand on her snout, making her softly puff air through her nostrils. Owen smiled when he thought about how far Alice had come. When he stopped her on Main Street, when he touched her for the first time, when he calmed her down when she had a nightmare, when he gave her the name Alice, and when she helped Lowery get Claire and Owen together to talk and rekindle their relationship. Owen was grateful for that, and swore that he would never do anything so stupid to Claire again. Owen then began to run his hands against the snow white scales. Alice was warm, or maybe Owen's hand was very cold. Either way, Owen liked her warmth.

"You ready Alice?" he asked her as he ran his hand down to the edge of her upper lip, right before her teeth.

Alice gave a chitter in response, telling Owen that she was nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous and scared, especially on your very first day. But, remember, today is your shot to become a symbol of redemption to everyone in the world. It's okay to be scared, just remember that you'll be fine. Just roar when you feel like it's necessary and maybe try changing colors with your camouflaging ability."

Alice gave a warble at Owen's advice.

"You will do fine. If you need me, I'll be in the viewing room right next to the window, or maybe on the platform that's right there, okay?"

Owen was pointing to a platform that had railing on it. It was a small platform for Owen to step out on so that he can talk about Alice and pet her when he wanted to show people that she wasn't aggressive or violent towards humans. Alice appreciated Owen and his words of advice. She just wished the Blue One and her sisters were here to tell her to relax and that everything _was_ going to be fine.

"Hey, eyes on me Alice," he told her as he patted her nose.

The crimson orbs turned to look into Owen's green ones.

"Maybe, if you do good today, you might be able to see Blue and her sisters again."

Those words excited Alice. She let out a happy croon and she began to feel a happiness in her chest. She would love to see Blue One again!

"You also might get the chance to meet other dinosaurs on the island."

Those words were music to Alice's ears. She would finally be able to meet Lime Eyes and the other with it. She would finally be able to meet Rexy. Oh the joy in all the world! Alice was very happy right now, and she hoped that this happiness could cloud the fact that a crowd would be standing in front of her in an hour.

"Now, I know that you might not trust me, or Lowery, or Claire, or even yourself right now, but hopefully, with the park reopening, you can learn to trust us and other humans that you meet along the way."

Alice wanted the same thing. Trust was something that was earned, and Alice only knew three humans in her life. She had a list of who she trusted more: Owen, Lowery, and then Red One. Alice knew that after the park reopened, new friendships would spark and new trusts would be built as well.

Claire took in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the reflective doors of the elevator. Nothing much had changed, at least physically. Her hair was the same, her blouse, skirt, and three inch high heels were the same. What was different, was her personality. She went from seeing the dinosaurs as assets, to seeing them as beautiful, living, breathing creatures. She had many more responsibilities now than ever. But, she remembered something that Simon Masrani told her one day: _'A key for being in control, is to learn that you are never in control.'_ Claire snapped from her thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She then walked through the Innovation Center and stepped out the main entrance doors, leading out to Main Street. There was a sea of people standing in front of the Innovation Center, and it surprised Claire. She stepped forward and stood in front of a podium with a microphone stand on it. She looked out unto the excited crowd and then took a deep breath. Claire now, finally spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, today is a day of redemption. Today is a day for happiness. Three weeks ago, our Indominus Rex broke out and began to cause havoc on the island, letting out the pterosaurs that attacked the many visitors on Main Street. Many lives were lost that day, as were many people injured. I now would like us to have a moment of silent for those who lost their lives on that disastrous day," she said.

Then, silence fell upon the crowd, and the only thing that Claire could hear, was her beating heart. This moment of silence felt like it was taking forever. Claire's heart rate began to rise, and she could feel her palms beginning to sweat. Claire was nervous not just for today, but that she wanted to see how the people would react to the park reopening only three weeks after the Indominus Incident. She mostly wanted to know how everyone would react around Alice. But, she had to take everything one step at a time. Claire then took another deep breath before speaking again.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor to say: Welcome to Jurassic World!" she said with the utmost enthusiasm.

She expected the crowd to simply stay quiet and then disperse, but was astonished at when they applauded and cheered. Were these people aware of what had just happened three weeks ago?

Owen looked down at his watch, there were only a few more minutes until Alice's very first show. Alice was pacing around her paddock in worry and anticipation. Owen kept telling her to relax and that everything was going to be fine, but she ignored his words and continued to pace around. Owen was simply nervous. He had never done a show before. He had never spoken in front of big crowds. In a way, Owen was pretty much like Alice. Owen shook the thoughts from his head as he continued to watch Alice. Owen heard the clicking of heels behind him and didn't turn around because he already knew who it was.

Claire stood next to Owen and then asked him, "She ready?"

"She's nervous," he replied.

"Who wouldn't be today?"

"You're nervous, too?"

"A little, yes."

"Well, relax. Everything will be fine."

"What, you're not nervous?"

"Of course I am. But, you just gotta learn hoe to be calm under pressure."

"Why are you always right?"

"I honestly have no idea. I guess it's just a natural thing or some thing."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen's remark and then watched Alice as she continued to pace around.

"Alice, sweetie?" asked Claire.

The Indominus walked over to the viewing room and gave a chitter at seeing Claire.

"You ready?" Claire asked her.

Alice shook her head, making Claire chuckle and Owen smile.

"Everything will be fine, okay? If you start getting really nervous, just think of something on your feet, like roaring, or changing colors, or something else. Or, just look at Owen and try talking to him."

Alice gave a single nod of her head, and took a few steps back at when she saw people starting to walk into the viewing room. Alice walked into the brush and camouflaged so that no one could see her.

"She'll do fine," said Claire.

"You gonna stick around for the show?" Owen asked her.

"You're not going to be the only one talking about her, at least for today."

"So, you want to talk about her out on the platform, or in here?"

"We can do a bit of both."

"Are we going to let others pet her and meet her up close?"

"Maybe. I still don't know if right now is the best time."

"Right."

Claire looked at her watch. There was only a minute left until the show began. Alice's moment, her shot for redemption, started in less than sixty seconds. Everyone that worked at Jurassic World had been waiting for this moment.

"Ready?" Owen asked Claire.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Let's do it."

"Let's."

Claire and Owen turned around and tested the microphones they had by switching the them on and then counting to three a few times. Owen then took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Jurassic World and welcome to the Rex Kingdom. Today, you guys are in for the heck of a show. It's my pleasure to present to you guys, with the help of the sponsorship from Verizon Wireless, please say hello, to the 'Untamable King.' Ladies and Gentlemen, the Indominus Rex!" said Owen as he pointed to the brush.

This was it. Alice knew that her moment had finally come. She swallowed down every nervous feeling down and then slowly stepped out of the brush, changing her scales from green to white in an instant.

Everyone in the viewing room gasped at seeing the Indominus appear out of the brush. Then, they began to applaud and cheer. Owen and Claire were very confused. How could these people react this way, even after hearing what she had done three weeks prior?

Alice felt a very happy feeling when she heard the people in the viewing room clap and cheer. Her nerves seemed to go away in a flash, and, to keep them going with the praise, she decided to let out her infamous roar that pierced the heavens. Her roar made a few of the people, including Claire and Owen, to jump a little, and some people laughed at the reactions.

"Now, everyone, the Indominus Rex is Jurassic World's first genetically modified hybrid," began Claire, "We don't know exactly what she's made of, but we do know that her base genome is T-Rex, and she's also got some velociraptor in her."

"And, we have speculation to believe that she might even have some human DNA. I mean, look at her opposable thumb-like talons!" added Owen.

"We don't fully know the habits of the Indominus, but from what we do know, they like using the element of surprise, especially by using their camouflage ability."

"Indominus are very smart animals. They can communicate with raptors, and even humans!"

"Normally, Indominus may be perceived as an aggressive creature, but not the Indominus here."

"That's right. Everyone, say hello to Alice, the Indominus Rex."

Everyone waved at her and actually said hi. Owen and Claire turned around and saw that Alice was very excited. Alice responded by giving a kind croon, making some people in the room chuckle. Owen and Claire were happy that the people were responding so positively to Alice, and Alice showed that she was actually happy, too. Her redemption had happened sooner than expected. Alice expected everyone to just watch her for now, but the reactions of the people now were a big change of pace.

"Alice is the Indominus that caused some trouble a few weeks ago, but now, she's calm and she's a kind dinosaur," said Claire as she gestured to Owen to step out onto the platform.

Owen went over to the door leading to the platform and then stepped out onto it. He looked around and admired the inside of Alice's paddock for a few seconds.

"Alice is learning to trust humans, and learning to be nice to them. She's gotten to know a few workers here. Now, everyone, if you could please direct your attention to the platform to my right, which would be your left, we are going to show you how much Alice is progressing in trusting humans," said Claire with a big smile on her face.

Everyone turned to see Owen standing out on the platform, with Alice walking towards him.

"The man that you see out there is Owen Grady, he's Jurassic World's raptor trainer and the Indominus caretaker. He was the one that stopped Alice's rampage during the Incident, and has been by her side ever since."

Owen put a hand over his mic as he looked at Alice's scarlet eyes.

"Alice, you're doing amazing! Just a little bit longer, okay? Right now, we're just showing how much you like me. I'm just going to pet your snout, all right?" Owen asked her.

Alice gave a small nod of her head and then waited for Owen to touch her snout.

Owen stretched out his hand and then gently placed it on Alice's snout. He began to rub the snow white scales, and Alice gave a gentle croon in response to his touch.

Claire couldn't help but smile when she heard the people in the viewing room murmur about how cool it was that Owen was petting Alice. She turned and saw small children jumping in excitement. It seemed like they want to pet her, too.

Owen then patted Alice's snout, telling her to stand in front of the viewing glass once again. Alice returned to her position and then stared at Red One, who had that soft, gentle smile on her face.

"Well, everyone, you are now free to take pictures. I hope you enjoyed hearing a little insight on Alice," said Claire.

"Hey, can we pet her, too?" yelled someone in the crowd.

The people then began agreeing with the person that shouted and then began to ask Claire if they could see Alice up close and pet her. Claire didn't know what to say at first, but, due to popular demand, she gave in.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I am now going to open this window, which will allow Alice to rest her head here. Please, don't freak her out. Just approach her nicely, please," said Claire as she grabbed the handle to the window.

Claire slid the window open and called Alice over.

"All right sweetie, I need you to remain calm now. Everyone in there has asked for you to rest your head here so that they could pet you and see you up close. Also, don't panic if you see a few flashes, that just means people are taking pictures of you or with you."

Alice nodded her head and then slowly stepped forward and rested her head on the cold ground. Everyone in the viewing room stepped back and admired the grand size of Alice's head. Kids went crazy and ran up to her hand began to touch her snout, teeth, and her cheeks. Alice didn't know what to do, so she just froze in place. Alice felt a happy feeling with seeing all these hatchling so excited to greet her. This is what Alice wanted, for people to trust her and to pet her. She soon saw that the older humans began to walk forward and stand next to their hatchlings and pet Alice, too. She saw some others taking pictures and selfies with her. All Alice could do was watch. Alice loved this moment so much. She wished that this would never end.

Owen and Claire couldn't help smiling at seeing Alice actually happy. They loved seeing her croon at children and their parents and seeing kids taking pictures with Alice. Claire chuckled at seeing a few college students act like little kids and tale some pretty hilarious selfies. Claire could relax a whole lot more now that she knows Alice will do fine at Jurassic World. Claire turned to Owen and put her hand over her mic and said, "She seems really happy."

"You think?" asked Owen.

"So, you think it might be a good time to consider putting the raptors in her paddock?"

"One step at a time Claire. What if we put a different dinosaur in her paddock?"

"What?"

"Well, see, a few minutes ago I promised Alice that if she did awesome today, then I'd let her visit another dinosaur, or have her meet other donosaurs."

"And, that has to do with putting a different dinosaur in her paddock how?"

"Well, what if Alice wants someone else to live in her paddock?"

Claire thought about Owen's words for a few seconds. Owen had a point, what if Alice did want someone else living in her paddock? What if she just wanted to see the raptors again, rather than have them stay with her.

"You might be onto something Mr. Grady," she said to him as she pointed a finger at him.

Owen put a small smile on his face and then he and Claire continued to watch Alice, who was now having fun changing different colors, exciting everyone that was watching. Claire looked down at her watch for a moment, and was surprised to see how quick time had flown. Alice's show was nearly over, but Claire didn't want to take her happiness so soon. But then, Claire remembered that Alice had many shows ahead of her today, so maybe Alice wouldn't be sad about her first show ending.

"Well folks," began Owen, "this now marks the end of Alice's show. The next show will start in an hour. Thank you for coming and we hope you enjoy your stay here at Jurassic World."

Claire was grateful that Owen spoke, because she sure didn't want to end Alice's first show. Everyone that was in the paddock said their goodbyes to Alice, no complaints whatsoever. Kids yelled goodbyes to Alice and some wrapped their tiny arms on her snout.

Alice had never felt such a kindness, such a love from other humans before, and her first show made her realize that humans could be trusted, to a certain extent. The hatchlings were sweet and innocent, and Alice could see the wonder and amazement in their eyes. The older ones were nearly the same as the hatchlings. There was an amazement and awe in their eyes that peaked Alice's curiosity. Alice was sad that her first show ended, but was happy that her redemption had come, and it was awesome.

Everyone except for Owen and Claire left the viewing room and waited until everyone was completely out. Once the three of them were alone, Owen and Claire walked up to Alice and began to give her praise.

"Alice, you did amazing!" said Claire as she placed her hand on the snow white scales and rubbed them.

"I'm definitely going to take you to see other dinosaurs," said Owen.

Alice gave a happy croon at Owen's words and nudged him. Owen gave a chuckle at Alice's nudging and then patted her snout.

"Claire, you think we can try and schedule meetings once she's done with her last show?"

"It's possible, but it might be tricky, I mean with her walking around and all, guests would find it strange. And they might get scared because then they'd think that Alice broke out again."

"Well, Alice's last show ends right when the park closes for the day, right?"

"Oh, you're right."

"So, it's possible then?"

"Yeah it is."

"Great, I'll take her to go and see Blue and the others later today."

"Today? Owen, don't you think you should give it a few days until you start taking her to see other dinosaurs? Or, maybe you can just take her during the weekends."

"Hm, why don't we let Alice decide?"

"Okay. Alice, do you agree with me, or with Owen?"

Alice's initial reaction would have been to agree with Owen, but Red One did bring up a few good points, too. Alice wanted to see Blue One and her sisters, but she didn't want to risk scaring anyone either. Alice didn't know what to do, so, she, without realizing it, lifted her shoulders.

Owen and Claire couldn't believe it. Alice was shrugging, meaning she didn't know.

"Okay, let's try this. You can go and see the raptors today, and then we'll try the weekend idea and see which one Alice likes better," said Claire.

"Okay, that sounds fair. Get ready Alice, your going to see Blue and her sisters soon," said Owen as he patted Alice's snout.

Alice let out an excited chirp and then pulled her head out of the viewing room and back into the paddock.

Owen watched as Alice began to walk back into the brush, when a man stood next to him. Owen turned his head to look at the man standing before him. The man had tanned skin, milk chocolate brown eyes, short black hair, and a shaped up beard, which he also kept short. He was wearing a black suit and pants and shoes, with a white button down shirt underneath it, complemented by a silk red tie.

"Uh, sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but, the show just ended. But, you can catch the next show in an hour if you'd like," said Owen.

The man turned to look at Owen and then said in a calm, deep voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that since this was _my_ Indominus, that I'd be free to see her at anytime."

Owen arched an eyebrow and Claire just stared at Owen. Claire realized whose voice it was and then asked, "Sir, who are you?"

"Why, Miss Dearing I should think that of all people, you should know who I am," replied the man.

Claire now officially knew who this man was and turned to Owen and said, "Owen, let me introduce you to Mr. Ortiz, the CEO of InGen."

Owen then stood straight and stretched out his hand to Ortiz. The man grabbed Owen's hand and gave it a firm shake as he said, "So, this is the man that saved the park?"

"That's me. Owen Grady, in case you didn't know that," said Owen.

"I've heard many things about you Mr. Grady."

"Owen, sir."

"Right. My name is Gabriel Ortiz. It a pleasure to meet you Owen."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I hope you've been taking good care of my Alice."

Owen didn't like how Gabriel exclaimed that Alice was his. Yes, InGen might own her, but she wasn't his.

"I am, sir. And she's doing very good at improving her behaviour."

"Well that's fantastic to hear!"

Owen was a little surprised with Ortiz's enthusiasm, especially with him being the CEO of InGen. The last CEO of InGen was known to be a stern, cold hearted prick. But this guys seemed to be the complete opposite.

"So, Mr. Ortiz, how long are you going to be here?" asked Owen.

"I'm not staying here, if that's what you mean. I'm simply going to visit in my own time, so I might appear at random times, but I mostly let Claire know when I'm coming."

"Oh, okay."

"Right well, I'll be taking my leave for now. I'll be back in the afternoon to catch Alice's last show. Save me a spot, would you Miss Dearing?"

"Of course Mr. Ortiz."

The man gave a single nod of his head and turned his attention to a man that had dirty blonde hair and a familiar scar on his right cheek.

"Mr. Ortiz, we need to get going if you're going to catch that meeting," said the man as he then turned his attention to Owen and Claire.

"Styler? What are you doing here?" asked Claire.

"Oh, did I not mention before? I'm Ortiz's assistant."

"Roberto here is my go to man. He's liteally the best assistant I've ever had."

"Right, thanks Ortiz. So, that meeting. We need to get going, now."

"Okay. Claire, Owen, I will see you both later."

Claire and Owen both nodded their heads and watched Ortiz and Styler as they exited the viewing room and left for the meeting that Styler spoke of.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Owen.

"What?" asked Claire.

"That man is way too enthusiastic for a CEO."

"People are different Owen. Ortiz simply isn't a strict man. He's just, very happy about many things."

"Looks can be deceiving Claire."

"Whatever, he's fine for now. Besides, he shouldn't be our main focus. Our main focus, is Alice."

"You're right."

"Good. I'm going to head up to Control for a few minutes. I'm going to try and make each of Alice's shows for today, but if I can't I'll just watch from Control."

"Okay, see you later Claire."

The red head nodded and stepped out of the viewing room and went to Control.

The park is now open again. Thousands of guests flooded the park, and Alice's first show went amazing. Alice loved doing the show and she wished that her shows would never end. Gabriel Ortiz showed up and is excited to see Alice during her last show. But, what's Ortiz hiding behind his happy attitude? We're bound to find out soon, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted it to be longer, but then I went out of town for a few days, and I wanted to try my best to keep to the schedule. Anyway, leave reviews, if you'd like. Also, let me know what you'd like to learn about Ortiz specifically. Next chapter will be more focused on him and his character and nature. Stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Short chapter! Thanks for the positive feedback! On with the show!**

 **The First Commandment**

Gabriel Ortiz, CEO of InGen and the man that took over Jurassic World after the Indominus Incident. Now, Masrani Global still owns Jurassic World, but they leave all the problems to Ortiz, since he always finds a way to work things out. Ortiz is a modest man, with an utmost enthusiasm that makes people uncomfortable. But, it's his intent. He shows everyone that he's friendly, but they end up being suspicious of the man and they act strange around him. Ortiz knows how to run a tight ship, and doesn't like tolerating any kind of bullshit whatsoever. Ortiz was very pleased when he heard that Victor Hoskins died. Hoskins intentions were very ludicrous to Ortiz, and he wanted nothing more than to stop Victor, at all costs. But, Hoskins got caught up in the Incident, that Ortiz couldn't deal with him. But, it seemed like a dinosaur did Ortiz's job, and he then began to focus on how the park would hold up after the incident. He sent Styler to check up on Alice, only to get a good report back. Ortiz was very happy when he heard that the park was going to reopen, and he was even more excited to meet Alice in person. He would get his chance in the afternoon, but right now, Ortiz had a meeting to go to.

Ortiz has been hunting down Dr. Henry Wu. After hearing that Wu had a contract with Victor, it mad Ortiz wonder who was loyal to Hoskins and his intentions. Ortiz had asked everyone in the world where Wu was, but nobody knew of his location, until one location came up. The location was brought up by Styler, and Ortiz agreed to see if Wu was there. It was the island of Isla Sorna, Site B. Isla Sorna became well known thanks to the San Diego Incident and the Site B Incident of when Alan Grant and a group he was with were stranded on the island for two days while being chased down by a Spinosaurus. Isla Sorna was deemed a biological preserve for the safety of the dinosaurs on the island. Ortiz didn't fully believe that Wu could be on Site B, but he knew that there was an old InGen facility that could easily be renovated.

Ortiz and Styler stepped out of the chopper that had taken them to Isla Sorna and stood before an old InGen facility that didn't seem all that old. Ortiz liked Isla Sorna. He liked the quietness that it maintained, the wild dinosaurs that roamed the island, and the apex predator Spinosaurus that was roaming around the island. Ortiz was going to make this quick, since he didn't want to encounter any wild velociraptors, or even the Spinosaurus. Styler and Ortiz stepped into the building. Styler found it creepy, but Ortiz found it quite fascinating. The building might've been slightly renovated, but there were still vines and some patches of foliage scattered around the room, on the floor, walls, and ceiling. There were still broken incubators and even a broken vending machine. Egg shells were also scattered about on the floor and large tubes still had fetuses of velociraptors in them, chilling Styler down to the bone.

"Uh, can we make this quick Gabe?" Styler asked his boss.

"I'll make it as quick as possible Roberto," said Ortiz.

The two men could hear some kind of faint sound coming from a room nearby. Both walked towards a door and Ortiz slowly opened it, revealing a small lab that belonged to a mad scientist. And standing in the middle of the room, was Dr. Henry Wu. Styler felt his heart rate rise a little bit, while a deep anger began to build inside of Ortiz. Wu was partially startled by the door opening and his eyes widened at seeing Ortiz.

"Mr. O-Ortiz?" asked Wu.

"Henry! How are you my friend?" Gabriel asked happily.

Wu arched an eyebrow as he responded, "Uh, I-I'm fine."

"Oh, are you now? How's Hoskins?"

Wu knew that Ortiz knew about his dealings with Hoskins and a secret sector of InGen. Wu knew that he was in trouble.

"You and I both know that he is now deceased," replied Wu.

"That is correct. Say, nice little lab you got going on here," said Ortiz as he took a small step forward and began to inspect the small lab.

This lab was similar to the one Wu had in the labs on Isla Nublar. The only difference was that there was that the lighting in the room was dimmer and that Wu didn't have much technology to work with. Ortiz admired all the work that Wu was trying to achieve behind his back, but, Ortiz believed that for the wages of sin, is death.

"Wu, tell me this," began Ortiz in a darker tone than his normal happy one, "do you know, who I am?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Wu.

"I said, 'Do you know, who I am?'"

"You're, uh, Gabriel Ortiz."

"That's right. But, do you know who I _really_ am?"

"N-No I don't."

Ortiz let out a menacing chuckle as he walked around a tube that had a dinosaur fetus inside as he said, "I am 'the Geneticist.'"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Wu. Don't you ever use that brain of yours? When have you ever heard of a Hispanic man, owning such a grand corporation such as InGen?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of that."

"Well, let me tell you a few things about me then. I am a drug lord, a kingpin, and a very busy man. I don't have time to deal with low rate _pendejos_ like you. My story started on the great island of Puerto Rico. Now, the island is going down the drain, but that's good cover for drug operations. Now, with Jurassic World under my wing, I've got a very full plate. I have to deal with the beautiful dinosaurs that you brought back to life, and I love it very much. I like dealing with everything that heads my way, but I really love dealing with obstacles that get _in_ my way, and you, my dear Wu, are an obstacle."

"Wait, you own Jurassic World?"

"No, I bought out InGen, and then I got a very good share of Jurassic World. I should own the island, but I leave ownership to Masrani Global."

"So, why are you here, Ortiz?"

"I'm here to give you a chance at freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Get off this island Wu. Stop your research, stop everything that you're doing here. You're fired. Go and live a free light. I will help wipe your slate clean. All you have to do, is comply."

Wu thought about the CEO's words and then said, "I will not leave this island. I have a contract with Hoskins."

"Hoskins? That _pinche idiota_ that used the Indominus Incident as a field test? Tell me something Wu, where is he right now?"

Wu stayed quiet since he knew that Hoskins was dead, and he could see the point that Ortiz was coming across.

"Hoskins is dead. Remember, you signed a contract with _his_ InGen, but now, you're working under _my_ InGen. So, since you're working for me, I am ordering you to get off of this island and stop your research."

"No."

"'No?' Wu, I am not Simon Masrani, I'm not this super passive man that everyone thinks I am. I'm not asking you, I'm not giving you an option, I'm commanding you to get off of this island."

"I will not leave all of this behind. All of this is possible because of me! Jurassic World exists because of me! The Indominus exists because of me. Without me, InGen is nothing!"

Ortiz let out a small, menacing chuckle before saying, "No Wu, you have it all wrong. All of it is possible because there are other devoted scientists who help you create these dinosaurs. Jurassic World exists because a few corporations decided to give you a budget, and the people were asking for it. Because of you, you created a monster that escaped and resulted in the deaths of hundreds. With you, InGen is nothing! I will not ask again Wu, get off of this island right now!"

"I will not leave, no matter what you offer me, no matter how much you threaten me, _I will not leave!_ "

"Oh Wu, you have no idea what you have sentenced yourself to."

"What?"

"Are you a religious man Wu?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, I am. My parents were very religious in the house and they would read the Bible to me every night before I went to sleep. I tend to read the Bible in my spare time, and I love reading the book of Exodus. It's my favorite book, and it contains my favorite list of rules: The Ten Commandments. Do you know the Ten Commandments?"

"I don't."

"Well, if I remember correctly, the very first commandment says, 'Thou shalt have no other gods before me.' Now, Roberto, tell me if I'm wrong but, do I see a 'god' before me?"

"I-I believe so Gabe."

"Well, if that's the case, then we need to keep to the first commandment. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do, sir."

Wu's eyes widened as he saw Styler reach down for something that was on his waist. It was a gun, and this made Wu's heart rate rise drastically.

"Well, I've had enough, Wu. If you won't get off this island, then I'll send you to another hell," said Ortiz.

"Wait!"

Before Wu could say anything else, Styler pulled the trigger, and the sound of a gunshot resounded throughout the whole facility. Wu now had a gaping hole in the center of his forehead and he fell to his knees. With his mouth wide open, and now blood coming from out the wound, Wu fell to the floor, dead. Ortiz took a deep breath and then said, "Roberto, be a friend and feed this garbage to the Spinosaurus or something. Then, find those documents."

"Yes sir," said Styler as he went over to Wu's body and began to drag it outside of the room.

Ortiz felt a wave of relief come over him. Wu was now out of the way, and InGen could start its new path.

"Find anything?" Ortiz asked Styler.

"I got 'em all," replied the assistant.

This made Ortiz smile widely and pat Styler on the back.

"That's what I'm talking about Roberto. I always knew you were the best choice for an assistant."

Styler put a small smile on his face and then the two men got back onto the chopper and left back to Isla Nublar. It was time for Ortiz to finally meet Alice.

Ortiz is a drug lord and is planning on keeping InGen and Jurassic World safe, meaning that we don't have to worry about what happens in the future concerning Ortiz, right?

 **A/N: I know, short chapter, but, don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Also, let me know what you think of Ortiz, and let me know if you'd like to know anything more about him that I could out into the story. I'll reveal tidbits about him throughout the story, and I will write about him when he's not dealing with Jurassic World or InGen. When I was writing about him at first, I pictured everything and, Ortiz is the best villain I ever thought of. Now, the only thing to do is, make him a fantastic villain throughout this story. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more. Don't forget that you can leave reviews, if you'd like and remember to come back or more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	12. Chapter 12

**Raptor Your Heart Out**

Alice's last show for the day was about to begin, and she was excited now more than nervous. She began pacing around the paddock, happily taking each step thinking about what she would do to put smiles on everyone's faces, including Red One and Owen. Alice loved smiles, they were very important to her. Smiles help her tell what kind of person one was when they flashed a smile in her face. If there was one smile that had to be her favorite so far, it had to be Red One's. Red One's smile was sincere, soft, and sweet. Her smile also showed that she was in control of what she was in charge of and it could light up a room, and anyone's day. When Red One smiled, Owen smiled back at her, meaning that she could make other smile. Alice wondered if her smile could do that. Alice hadn't seen her smile in real life, only in a dream, and it freaked her out to the greatest extent. But, she did notice that when she smiled at Red One when the man from InGen asked her to touch her snout, that Owen and Red One smiled back, meaning that she might have the same ability as Red One: being able to light up a room with her smile.

Gabriel Ortiz stepped into the room with Styler and stood next to Claire and asked, "Is the show about to start?"

"Yes, sir. You came just in time, too. It's starting right now," replied Claire as she turned to look at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Jurassic World. My name is Claire Dearing, and I'm the Operations Manager of the park. And this man next to me is Owen Grady, our raptor trainer and Indominus caretaker. We are very happy to present the Indominus Rex of Jurassic World. Please give a warm welcome to Alice," she said as she pointed to the glass, with Alice stepping out of the brush.

Ortiz couldn't be more astonished at the beautiful, snow scaled dinosaur that just stepped out of the brush. This was Alice the Indominus Rex that she had heard about so much. She was beautiful. Ortiz suddenly smiled at seeing the hybrid, and Styler arched an eyebrow at seeing his boss pull the corners of his lips up.

"Gabe, you okay?" asked Styler.

" _Es la cosa mas Hermosa que he visto en mi vida_ ," said Ortiz.

Robert didn't understand much Spanish, he knew some of the common words, but he didn't understand what Ortiz had just said. Ortiz wanted to meet Alice up close, not now, but some other time.

Alice's last show had just concluded, and Ortiz was more than satisfied at seeing the hybrid. Now, Owen had to keep his promise. It was time for Alice to see Blue, Echo and Delta again. Alice was super excited to see Blue One, Green One, and Bronze One again. She couldn't wait to tell them about her shows and how much she's learned to like humans more. She couldn't wait to see them excited about her being there, too. So many things were running through Alice's mind, that it was distracting her from where she was going. She was being led by Owen, who was riding his motorcycle alongside Alice, to where Blue One and her sisters lived. The excitement that Alice was feeling was nearly too much to bear. Alice didn't understand why she was so excited. She had seen them before, but then again, she hadn.'t seen them in nearly a month, so a reunion was in order.

Claire began biting her nails as she watched the screens in the Control room, waiting for Alice and Owen to arrive at the raptor paddock. ACU had been told to hang around the paddock in case of an emergency, and everyone on the island was on high alert. Lowery looked at Claire and then said, "Stop eating your eating your nails, Claire. It'll be fine, okay?"

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I don't. But, I have enough faith in Alice that she won't do anything heinous."

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but then thought about Lowery's words and shut her mouth. Lowery had the right mentality right now. Claire needed to have some faith in Alice that she wouldn't do anything crucial. She then thought about Owen, who was riding alongside her and leading her to the paddock. He had to have more faith then anyone in Alice.

Owen's heart was racing. He began to sweat, but he blamed that on the climate of Central America. He began getting nervous for some reason. He then began to think about how this was going to go. He pictured Alice taking command again, and then ordering the raptors to kill everyone, like the night of the Incident. He then pictured Charlie, and when she was killed. Before Owen even realized it, he was snatch up into the air, very startled from his thoughts. Owen began to panic and flail, not fully processing what was happening. Owen blinked a few times and caught his breath. HE then began to look around and saw that he was high off the ground. Not super high, but enough to scare him a little. He then looked down at his waist and felt a small panic rising in his chest when he recognized the raven black talons wrapped around him. He then looked up and was startled at when he came face to face with Alice's scarlet eyes. Owen began breathing heavily, but slowly as he watched Alice blink.

"Uh, Alice, why are you holding me in your hand?" asked Owen.

Alice let out a chirp and then showed Owen his motorcycle, which had crashed into a tree. Owen then thought that he must've been very lost in thought, not paying attention to what was ahead of him.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks Alice," Owen said as he gave a small smile at her.

Alice nodded her head and then let the human down. Owen walked over to his bike and then quickly inspected it. Nothing too serious, but he sure wasn't going to be driving it for the next day or so. He then radioed Lowery and told him what had happened. Lowery told him that Owen would have to take his motorcycle to the Jurassic World garage, where all vehicles were checked and repaired. Then again, Owen thought that he could simply fix the bike, but then thought about all the duties he had to fulfill now, and decided that it would be best to send the bike to the garage.

"We're not that far now, just a five minute walk from here," Owen said to Alice as he began to move forward, with Alice treading behind him.

They had finally arrived at the raptor paddock. Alice couldn't be anymore excited. Blue One and the others were beyond the walls of the paddock. Alice wanted to barge in, but simply waited for Owen's instructions.

"All right Alice. follow me. I'm going to take you to the other side of the paddock. Through there, you're going to have to be careful with the railing above you, okay?" Owen asked her.

Alice gave a nod of her head and then followed Owen to the other side of the paddock. Before Alice went in, they were stopped by a man, one that Owen called Barry.

"Hey Barry, how are the girls holding up?" Owen asked the man.

"They are crazier than ever now that you're not always around," replied Barry.

"Great! Well, Barry, this is Alice. Alice, this man here is Barry. He helps me around here with the girls. He's left in charge when I'm not around, well, kind of."

Barry rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and said to Alice, "It's nice to finally meet you, Alice. I've heard many good things about you. You're more beautiful than they say you are. Like a giant snowflake."

"Kiss ass," said Owen under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Y-Yeah well, you were su-supposed to."

Barry got closer to Alice, and Owen began to wonder if Barry had a death wish.

"Barry, what are you doing?"

Barry then waited for Alice to lower her head to his level, and then he wrapped his arms on her snout. Alice was surprised at how open and comfortable this human was around her, but she liked this human nonetheless. His touch was gentle, and warm. Then again, most humans' touch was warm. Barry was acceptable though, and Alice hoped that they could become great friends in the future. Alice let out a soft croon, making Barry smile. Alice now found her new favorite smile. Barry's smile was kind, and friendly. Anyone could approach Barry and become friends with him, and that was all because of his smile, and his personality.

"Barry, we're here so that Alice can see Blue and the others," said Owen.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Barry asked as he began to rub the snow white scales of Alice's snout, making her shiver her jaws slightly.

"Well, Claire and I are pretty sure she's been wanting to see them for a while. And, if that is the case, then that also means that she's going to want to meet some of the other dinosaurs on this island. And, it's also because I promised her that I would let her see the other dinosaurs."

"There's the answer I was waiting to hear."

"What?"

"Everything has an explanation Owen. And, it doesn't surprise me when you tell me that most of your problems occur because you make promises to everyone, even dinosaur hybrids."

Owen scoffed as he then thought about what Barry had said. Barry was right. Most of Owen's problems were because he kept making promises to people that he couldn't keep. But, he would make sure that with Alice, every promise he made and would make to her, he would fulfill to the fullest.

"Right, well, Alice, you ready to see Blue again?" asked Owen.

Alice gave a happy chirp as she then began to shuffle her feet around in excitement. Barry chuckled at seeing her so full of joy, and then, with the help of Owen, they led the hybrid to the door that she was able to fit through.

"Now, Barry and I are going to be up on the railing, okay? If you need anything, just let us know and we will help you as best as we can," said Owen as he patted Alice's leg and then proceeded up the stairs to the railing.

The door began to open, and Alice could see green of the trees and bushes inside of the paddock. This was it.

Claire began to bite her nails again as she watched Alice slowly step into the raptor paddock.

"Claire, you have really got to stop chewing your nails," said Lowery, "Look, Alice is going into the paddock now. All that's left is to see what happens next."

Claire looked at Lowery and then said, "Lowery, realize that if you're wrong, you are so fired. But, if you're right, then I might give you a promotion."

"God, let's hope I'm right then."

All eyes were on Alice as she stepped into the brush. She was surprised at how quiet it was. Blue One was normally loud, so it was surprising not to hear her close by. Bronze and Green One weren't as loud and rowdy as Blue One. Then, Alice heard a call of a raptor nearby. She began walking in the direction of the sound until she stepped into a small clearing and then, happiness poured into her heart. It was Blue One, who had dead animal under her feet. The creature under her feet was small, with long ears and a small round tail. Blue One began to stare at Alice and then seemed to think about who it was that she was looking at. Then, Blue One recognized the ex-Alpha and gave a joyful bark, alerting Green One and Bronze One of Alice's presence. Bronze One and Green One then stepped out of the brush and then began jumping around Alice's feet in excitement, and this made Alice happy. She hadn't seen these three in a while and it was rejuvenating seeing old friends again.

"They seem like a pack," said Barry to Owen.

"Well, they were one, you remember? And, I taught my girls one rule: Once a pack, always a pack," said Owen.

"So, is she part of their pack?"

"Well, she's part of my pack, so, yeah she is part of the pack."

"Fair enough."

Claire felt a wave of relief come over her as she saw that the raptors and Alice were getting along just fine.

"Seems like I'm getting a promotion," said Lowery.

"Yeah, about that. How about a raise?" asked Claire as she continued to stare at the screens.

"How much are we talking about?"

"Oh, I think what I'm going to offer you will be more than enough."

"How much is it, Claire?"

Claire looked around quickly and grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote down Lowery's possible new salary. Lowery nearly jumped out of his body at seeing the numbers before his eyes.

"That _is_ more than enough," he said as he folded up the note and put it in his pocket.

"That's what I thought," said Claire.

"Miss Dearing?" asked a deep voice from behind.

Claire and Lowery turned around to see that it was Gabriel Ortiz, with Styler standing next to him.

"Mr. Ortiz? What are you doing here?"

"I was coming up to check on how Control is doing. What's going on?"

"Uh, well, Alice wanted to see other dinosaurs, especially the raptors, so, we decided to let her see them."

"Oh, well, that's sounds fantastic."

Lowery made a slightly disgusted look and then turned to the screens. Lowery didn't not like Ortiz, it was just Ortiz's overwhelming enthusiasm that Lowery didn't like. Styler arched an eyebrow at catching Lowery's look, but then brushed it off and watched the screen, seeing Alice and the raptors communicating with each other.

Alice couldn't be happier. She was with her pack again, but it saddened her a bit when she thought about Younger One. If Younger One were here right now, then the pack would be complete. But, Alice's actions caused Younger's death, and Alice would have to live with that torture for the rest of her life. But, Blue One and her sisters told Alice that she didn't need to worry about it so much. Younger One was gone, and there was nothing that Alice, or anyone else for that matter could do about it. Alice feeling guilty over it isn't going to bring her back, and Alice had to learn that and then move on. Alice was startled from her thoughts when she heard Blue One give a chitter, and then looked down into the blazing gold eyes. Blue One had asked if she was all right. Alice responded with a shiver of her jaws, telling Blue One that she was fine. Blue One then perked up excitingly and then ran around Alice and then jumped up on her back. Alice turned her head as far as she could, and she saw that Blue One was looking around, especially at the railing. Alice could then tell what Blue One was probably thinking about and then let out a low growl, warning Blue One not to do anything stupid. Blue One looked into the scarlet eyes and then let out a bark, reassuring Alice that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. If Alice had eyebrows, she would arch one at Blue One. Alice didn't believe Blue One for one second. Alice then let out a warble, telling Blue One to get off of her back. Blue One then let out a sigh of defeat, and then jumped off of Alice's back. Blue One might be the Beta, but she sure wasn't stupid enough to try and start a fight with the smartest predator on the planet, let alone the fact that Alice was bigger than Blue One.

Owen couldn't help but smile at his girls being playful around Alice. Owen mentally smacked himself, because he thought back to the reason why he wouldn't let Alice see Blue and the others again. Now, if he had known that they were going to act fine, then he would have let her seen them sooner. Maybe Claire had a point. Maybe trying to put Alice with the raptors in one paddock wouldn't be such a bad idea. The idea of another dinosaur living with Alice in her paddock was becoming a bigger matter now that Alice would be meeting the other dinosaurs soon. Maybe, Alice will want to see if some of them could live with her, or hopefully she would just choose one dinosaur or specie of dinosaur to live with her in her paddock.

"Owen, you okay?" asked Barry as he nudged Owen's elbow with his own elbow.

Owen startled from his thoughts and then responded, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just, have a lot of things on my mind right now."

Owen looked down into Alice's scarlet eyes, and then put a big smile on his face. If Alice was happy, then it seemed like everyone else was happy, too.

Alice finally saw the raptors again, and it was like the pack was back, and whole. Owen is now thinking about what dinosaur Alice would choose to live with her, and Alice met Barry and found her new favorite smile: Barry's smile. It's all going good so far, right?

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's life? Good? Well, I hope life is good for you guys, and if it wasn't today, then I hope that this chapter, or story in general, might've helped in brightening your day/night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more. Leave reviews, if you want to, and stay tuned!**

 **Also, I'd really like it if you guys got a little involved in the story! Now, in some of my older stories (that don't exist anymore) I had OC contests and picked a few OCs to put into my story, so, I'm going to have, an OC contest for Terrifyingly Beautiful! Expect this time, there aren't any requirements! Expect for that they can't be a Baryonyx and Suchomimus. So, anyway, leave your entries via PM. Please, PM me the entries. Now, remember, I won't be putting in the OCs for a few more chapters, so don't think that I haven't chosen your entry because you don't read about them soon. So, quick recap of OC contest.**

 **Terrifyingly Beautiful OC Contest:**

 **1) Entries can be anyone, except for a Baryonyx and Suchomimus.**

 **2)PM me the entries please, if you can.**

 **3)Have fun coming up with OCs!**

 **Thanks for all the love and support for this story you guys!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys! Before we get started, I just wanted to say, Thanks for all the OC entries! I loved reading them and I can't wait to put them into the story! Thanks for all the love and support! Stay awesome you guys! On with the show!**

 **Missing a Minor Detail**

Alice couldn't be more happy. She had been reunited with Blue One and the others and they had a blast playing with each other. Owen decided to let Alice stay in the paddock over night, and then took her back early in the morning, before the park opened for the day. Over the next few days, Alice enjoyed her shows more and more as the time went by. It seemed like when another show started, Alice would get even more excited. It was now Friday, and Claire and Owen asked Lowery to find out who Alice wanted to visit next.

Lowery was sitting on the soft brown soil as he laid out a dozen of pictures that showed the different dinosaurs on the island. He wanted Alice to pick one so that they could plan a visit for her. Lowery and Alice had actually been growing their bond with each passing day. Lowery would talk to Alice over the speakers, and sometimes he would go to her paddock and talk to her in person. Lowery liked Alice. She was fun to talk to and fun to teach new things. He liked Alice because she was a prankster. Alice loved pulling pranks on Owen and Red One. Alice was growing very fond of Lowery as well. He was actually not a boring human anymore. Now, he was nice and funny. Alice liked that he would keep her company between shows and then would visit her to show her pictures of the other dinosaurs on the island. Alice wanted to meet all of them. Most of them seemed very cool and interesting, but there were a few that she wanted to meet right away out of curiosity. There was Rexy, one that everyone on the island seemed to have a very fond respect and fear of. But, Alice wanted to meet Lime Eyes and the other with it out of all the dinosaurs on the island. Lime Eyes peaked her curiosity, and she needed to know why by asking them, because maybe they might have an answer for it.

"Hey, Alice," said Lowery as he snapped his fingers.

Alice snapped from her thoughts as she focused on the snapping sound and then looked straight at the man in front of her.

"So, who do you want to meet first, or well, second I mean?"

Alice looked at all of the pictures on the ground and scanned them to see if Lime Eyes was in one of the pictures. Then, she found it and then stuck out her middle talon and hovered it over the picture of Lime Eyes.

"You want to meet the Baryonyx first?"

Alice nodded her head at Lowery's question and then saw a picture of the other with Lime Eyes and pointed at it.

"The Suchomimus? You want to meet both of them?"

Again, Alice nodded her head.

"Okay, cool. I'll tell Owen and Claire as soon as they come back. You know, I here that they keep the Baryonyx and Suchomimus in the same paddock, because they are the tamest dinosaurs on the island. So, I guess that would help us kill two birds with one stone, right?"

What was this human talking about? Why would he want to kill birds? And with a stone? Alice began to ponder over Lowery's words.

"Oh, Alice, no, it's just an expression."

Alice tilted her head at his words. What was an expression?

"It's just a phrase."

What on Earth was a phrase?

"I'll tell you about that stuff later. Right now, I'm going to tell Owen and Claire that you want to see the Baryonyx and Suchomimus first. Which dinosaur do you want to see after them?"

Alice looked down at the photos and saw a forest green scaled dinosaur and pointed at it.

"You want to see Rexy?"

Alice nodded her head. So that's what Rexy looked like? She didn't seem like how everyone described her. Lowery picked up the rest of the pictures and then walked over to the door. He waved goodbye as the door opened and he stepped out of the paddock. Alice saw the man step into the viewing room and then pull out a phone from his pocket.

Owen and Claire were taking a walk through the Restricted Area of the park because Claire needed to take a small break from all the craziness that she's been having to deal with over these past few days. Last time Claire was in the Restricted Area was when she was chasing down Alice and when she was being chased by Delta and Echo. She never realized the beautiful scenery last time she was around the Area. She now could take time to admire the peaceful scenery. The lush green of the leaves of the trees, bushes and vines. The sounds of birds chirping echoing throughout the forest, or jungle, and bugs, like crickets, chirping away. Owen and Claire were walking alongside the river, the one that had the Cretaceous Cruise, and the one where Alice attacked ACU.

"Feeling a bit better?" Owen asked Claire.

"A little, yeah. Thanks for bringing me out here," said Claire as she turned her head to look at the flowing water.

"No problem."

"What do you think Lowery and Alice are doing right now?"

"Probably planning more pranks."

"How is it that those two can come up with more pranks? Especially a six year old hybrid dinosaur? And, not to mention that Alice is in a paddock."

"Yeah, but remember, the pranks that don't require Alice scaring the living hell out of us doesn't limit her spirit to prank us."

"That is true."

Claire turned her attention to the ground ahead of her, but didn't see what was in front of her feet, and fell to the floor, face first. Owen immediately picked Claire up and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" she asked as she began to dust herself off.

Her and Owen turned to look at what it was that tripped up Claire and they saw a bag. Claire got down and picked up the bag and then began to inspect it.

"What do you think is in it?" asked Owen.

"I don't know," replied Claire as she then proceeded to open the bag.

She stuck her hand inside of the bag and began to rummage through it. What was this bag doing in the middle of nowhere? Claire felt lots of sheets of paper and then grabbed a sheet and pulled one out. The paper was filled with strange equations and some sketches of some strange creature. The sketch looked roughly like...Alice.

"What is this?" asked Claire.

"Looks like blueprints on making...Alice," replied Owen.

"Why would somebody carry a bag filled with Indominus blueprints?"

"Check the rest of the bag."

Claire arched an eyebrow at Owen and then grabbed a few more papers from the bag and saw that it wasn't just Indominus creation sheets, but every dinosaur in Jurassic World. Claire and Owen were extremely confused at what they were looking at.

"Why would somebody carry around a bag filled with information like this?" Claire asked as she began to put the papers back, but kept the Indominus sheet out.

"I don't know," replied Owen.

Claire began to ponder on why this bag was out here and why someone would leave a bag with its contents in the middle of a jungle. Owen and Claire began to walk towards the park and continued to think.

"What if," began Owen, "someone was going to try and sell this stuff to someone else?"

"Kind of like, how Denis Nedry did with John Hammond and the first park?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, kind of. The only thing is, they wouldn't be giving away embryos."

Owen's words made sense. What if someone was trying to sell the information to a buyer?

"If your theory is right, then the question at hand would be...who?"

"This is what we can do. We'll get back to the park, you go to Control and tell Lowery what we found. Then, work with him on finding out why this bag was out here and who was carrying it. Then, if you find a lead, we can work off of that."

"Say, this reminds me of something."

"What?"

"You know how Wu left with embryos during the Incident?"

"Yeah."

"Two things: What if some one was trying to betray Wu by selling his work, and what if he had another Indominus embryo?"

"Another Indominus embryo?"

"Yeah, think about it. We originally had two in the first place, in case one of them died during their younger years, but then Alice at her sister. I'm pretty sure, that if both died, Wu would've had a few more ready. So, what if there is another Indominus embryo out there?"

"Then, we try finding it and maybe bring it here."

"I knew you were smart, Owen."

Owen rolled his eyes at the red head and the two continued onto the park. Claire's phone went off and she saw that it was Lowery and picked up.

"What is it Lowery?" Claire asked.

"Alice wants to meet the Baryonyx and Suchomimus first, and after them, she wants to meet Rexy, which that could possibly result in a clash of titans and the end of the park, and possibly the world," replied Lowery.

"Don't over exaggerate Lowery. Anyway, that sounds great. I'll tell Owen and we'll see what we can do from there. Thanks Lowery."

"Right. Later, Claire."

Claire hung up and then put the phone back in her pocket and told Owen what Lowery had told her.

"So, are we going to go and talk to the caretakers?" asked Owen.

"Actually, _caretaker_. There's only one caretaker for the Baryonyx and Suchomimus."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, because they have to be the most tame dinosaurs on this island. They wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Owen arched an eyebrow at the defiant assumption.

"The most tame dinosaurs on the island? There is no way that any of the dinosaurs on this island can be fully tamed."

"Well, give it a few more weeks, and Alice will basically be fully tamed, too."

"That, is a fair point."

"Okay, so, here's what we'll do. We'll go and talk to the caretaker after Alice's last show today and see what they think about having their dinosaurs meet Alice."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now, let's get going. You have a show in a few minutes."

Today seemed to go by quickly. Alice's last show came by fast and then it was over, and now it was time for Owen and Claire to talk with the Baryonyx and Suchomimus caretaker. Claire and Lowery didn't find anything on the bag and the carrier. Lowery decided to see Alice again today and hang out with her for a little while, especially with Owen being somewhere else right now. Lowery was sitting off of the ledge of the opened window and watched as Alice walked around in the brush. Lowery gave a small smile as he watched the hybrid shuffle around. Then, Alice walked out of the brush and gave a gentle croon at Lowery.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" he asked her.

Alice gave a warm hearted chirp, telling Lowery that she as fine.

"Well, that's good, I guess."

Alice was surprised, Lowery seemed to be the one who understood her the most, or maybe he just conveniently knew what to say after Alice spoke to him.

"So, you excited to meet the Baryonyx and Suchomimus?"

Alice nodded her head and let out a happy warble.

"That excited, huh? Man, you're like a little kid that's super excited to meet their favorite super hero or something."

This must have been another expression of Lowery's. But, he was right in a sense, too. Alice was like a hatchling that was excited to meet their favorite super hero, or something.

"Well, let's just hope they're excited to meet you."

Owen and Claire arrived at the Barynoyx and Suchomimus paddock and met with the caretaker out front. The caretaker was a Caucasian man, standing at six feet and four inches. The man has short, dirty blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, a defined jaw, big arms, a big chest, and two tattoos, one on each arm. The tattoo on his left arm was the head of Rexy, and the other was the head of a spinosaurus, resembling a conflict between the two dinosaur. The man was wearing a plain white t shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Mr. Wells, how are you?" Claire asked him as she extended her hand out.

"Claire, I've told you before," said Wells in a relaxed, rough voice, "call me Jordan."

"Right, Jordan."

"You must be Owen Grady, right?"

"That's right," replied Owen as he shook Jordan's hand.

"Jordan Wells, I'm the Baryonyx and Suchomimus caretaker. It's really nice to finally meet you in person, Grady."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Wells let out a small chuckle and then led Claire and Owen up to the railing of the paddock. Claire and Owen looked around over the paddock and saw that it was very small. There were trees scattered about and small ponds and puddles, which contained fish for the dinosaurs to eat.

"Why's the paddock so small?" asked Owen.

"Well, since these two mostly go out and live near the river, we figured that they wouldn't need a big paddock, since the whole river is basically their paddock," replied Wells.

"Makes sense."

"So, where are they?" asked Claire.

"Well, they should be getting here any moment now."

Then, Claire and Owen heard a screech coming from outside the paddock and turned their attention to the big doors leading to the river. Then, a navy blue colored dinosaur with yellow stripes and underbelly stepped into the paddock.

"That's the Suchomimus," said Wells.

A few seconds later, a yellow and brown colored dinosaur with lime green markings around its eyes stepped into the paddock.

"And that's the Baryonyx."

"So, what are their names?" asked Claire.

"Well, before we move onto names, there a little something that you two should know."

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that the scientists in the labs missed a minor detail when creating these two."

"What?"

"The Baryonyx and Suchomimus are... _boys._ "

"What?!"

"The scientists in the lab must have forgotten to deny them the gene that makes them girls, so they became guys. Believe me, it came as a shock when they hatched and told me that they were guys. I had girl names prepared for them, but then, I had to change it to guys names. I couldn't think of anything on the spot, so I gave them nicknames until I gave them names."

Owen thought about the many nicknames and then smiled before saying, "Oh please tell me that the Baryonyx's nickname was Bary."

"What?"

"Bary the Baryonyx? It's classic!"

"...His name was Bary-"

"Yes! Ah, my day is made."

"And then Suchomimus was Sucho, wasn't it?" asked Claire as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, it was a sudden thing, okay?"

Claire and Owen smiled at each other and held in their laughs.

"So, what are their names now?"

"The Suchomimus' name is Silas. And the Baryonyx's name is Felix."

"Those names are nice."

"Aren't they? One of the workers down at the petting zoo gave me the names when I told them what happened."

"Well, moving on, I hear that these two are the most tame dinosaurs on this island."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Why?"

"They're just very respective and kind. They don't hurt humans, unless they feel threatened, or if they're being attacked. They don't attack any guests that pass by them, and all the interns here always seem to want to work with me, but I haven't found anyone that I'd like to work with me here."

"Would they attack any dinosaurs if they encountered any?"

"Well, they don't attack any of the herbivores along the river. Hell, they don't even hurt the goats that we set loose in the paddock for them to eat. All they eat if fish."

"So, Jordan, do you think that it would be all right if, Alice were to meet them?"

"The Indominus? Uh, I don't know guys. I know that she's become a nice dinosaur, but, I still have some doubts."

"We understand, Wells. But, Alice really wants to meet these two."

"I-I, it's too hard to make a decision right now."

"Well, what if you met Alice first?"

"There's an idea."

"Hm...it does sound like something that would help."

"Please Wells?"

"Okay, fine. I'll meet Alice."

"Great!"

"So, am I going to meet her now or later?"

"You want to get it out of the way as soon as possible?"

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go now."

"Lead the way Miss Dearing."

"Alice! Put me down!" yelled Lowery as he was being held inside of the Indominus' hand.

Alice was having fun with Lowery and held him in his hand as she began to run through out the paddock, nearly hitting trees, which would make Lowery yelp with every turn she made.

"Alice! This is not funny!"

If Alice could laugh, she would be dying right now. It was fun to mess with Lowery, especially when he would freak out. It was utterly hilarious.

"Alice, please! For God's sake! Put me down!"

Alice decided that she had enough fun with Lowery and placed him down on the ground. He got up and then ran over to a bush and threw up. Alice snorted at Lowery for being such a wimp. Alice then turned her head to the viewing room and saw Owen, Red One, and a man step into the room and up to the viewing glass. Alice gave a delighted croon at seeing Owen and Red One.

"This is Alice, Jordan," said Owen.

Jordan admired the snow scaled dinosaur as she stepped closer to the glass.

"She's...amazing," said Wells as he placed a hand on the glass.

Claire looked at Alice and said, "Alice, sweetie, this is Jordan Wells. He's the caretaker of the Barynoyx and Suchomimus."

So, this was Lime Eyes and the other with it's caretaker! Alice let out a warm chitter at the man, making him smile in return. The man's smile was strong, and relaxed. The man also had nice blue eyes that seemed to make his smile glow more.

"I think she likes you," said Owen.

"Really?"

"Well, we know that since Alice wants to meet Felix and Silas, then she'd be happy to meet their caretaker. And, smiles mean a lot to Alice. She can tell what kind of person someone is by their smile. That's how she chooses who she likes."

"So, I have a nice smile then?"

"It seems that way."

"You should say something to her," said Claire.

"Why?"

"Just, so that you can at least have something to help form a small bond with her."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

Owen rolled his eyes at Claire's words and waited for Wells to speak.

"Hey Alice, I'm Jordan. I take care of the Baryonyx and Suchomimus here in Jurassic World."

Alice let out a soft croon at the man and then opened the window and stuck her head in, making the three humans in the room step back. Alice then began to sniff Wells, trying to see if she could pick up the scent of Lime Eyes or the other with it. To her misfortune however, she couldn't pick up anything.

"What just happened?" asked Jordan.

"Maybe she was trying to pick up Felix and Silas' scents off of you," said Owen.

"Oh, well, I do tend to wash up after treating them. So, I don't think she'll be able to get their scent from me at all."

"So? What do you think?"

"Hm...sure, why not?"

"Great! You hear that sweetie? You're going to meet the Baryonyx and Suchomimus!" said Claire as she patted Alice's snout.

Alice let out an excited croon and then nudged Jordan, making him chuckle.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone super excited to see Felix and Silas."

"Well, there's always a first for everything, right?"

"That is true. So, when do you want her to see my boys?"

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. See you then Jordan."

Jordan waved goodbye to Alice and the others as he stepped out of the room and went back to his paddock. Alice pulled her head out of the viewing room and turned around to find Lowery, who had finished puking and was walking toward the door. Alice smiled at seeing Lowery walk ever so slowly to the door. The door opened and Lowery went up into the viewing room. Owen and Claire turned their attention to when Lowery stepped into the room and made disgusted faces at catching the scent of barf on him.

"Oh my God, Lowery, you smell terrible!" said Claire as she pinched her nose shut.

"I'm sorry, but Alice decided to have a little fun with me and hold me in her hand while running around in her paddock, intentionally getting too close to crashing into trees, before sharply turning in a different direction," he said.

Claire and Owen then laughed at the man's words. They loved it when Alice played small jokes with Lowery, too. It's always funny when it happens to other people. Now, all that was left was to prank Alice, but Owen and Claire feared that they would lose their trust from Alice if they pulled any prank on her.

As Claire, Lowery, and Owen were going to leave the viewing room, they were stopped by a voice yelling out Claire's name.

"Aunt Claire!" yelled a childish voice from behind.

Claire turned around to see Gray running towards her and nearly knocked her off her feet into a hug. Claire didn't know what was going on, but then got the picture when she saw Zach and the boys' parents walking towards them. The Mitchell-Dearing family was back.

 **A/N: Turtles! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again thanks for your OC entries! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to come back for more! Review this story, if you'd like, and stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Family that Strays Together**

Claire couldn't help putiing a wide smile on her face at seeing her nephews again. Last time she saw them was when she was keeping them safe during the Indominus Incident. At least it had only been three weeks since then, rather than seven years like last time. Claire was surprised at seeing her sister, Karen, and her husband, Scott, with them. Claire knew why her sister sent the boys to Jurassic World the first time, it was because they were finalizing a divorce, but, from the looks of it, it seemed like they didn't end up separating.

"Zach, Gray! What are you guys doing here?" asked Claire as she wrapped her arms around both her nephews.

"We're on a family vacation!" replied Gray with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Family vacation? But, shouldn't you guys be in school? It's the middle of January right now."

"Yeah, but, our parents worked out a way for us to come here and stay in school," said Zach.

"And, that is?"

"We do our homework here and keep up with the work at school. Apparently, we can turn in our work online and we never knew about it."

"Ah, well, that's great!"

Gray turned and looked at Owen and beamed immediately. Gray then ran over to Owen and wrapped his arms around him.

"Owen!" said the boy.

Owen let out a small chuckle and then said, "Gray, what's up buddy?"

"I'm mostly here to learn about the Indominus. And, I'm here to have the full Jurassic World experience."

Owen looked at Zach, who put a smile on his face after hearing his brother's words. Maybe it was some kind of inside joke or something.

"Zach, how are you doing?" asked Owen as he grabbed the teenager's hand and pulled him into a quick hug.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just here to watch over Gray, as usual."

Owen smiled at Zach's words and then turned his attention to the boys' parents. Claire walked over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Karen, I can't believe that you came out all this way to see me," said Claire.

"It wasn't just to visit you, silly. It was so that the boys could enjoy the park without any of the attractions trying to kill them," said Karen in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Claire rolled her eyes at her sister and then looked at Scott, who said, "What she said."

Owen walked over to the adults and then Claire said, "Karen, Scott, I'm pretty sure the boys have talked to you about this man, but this is Owen Grady."

"Oh, so you're Claire's mystery man, huh?" asked Karen.

The question made Claire blush a deep red, and she turned away from the others and walked over to the viewing glass as she said, "Oh God."

Owen smirked at Claire's action and then said, "Yeah, I am Claire's mystery man. It's nice to meet you two."

"Same here. Also, I just wanted to say, thank you for keeping my boys safe from the dinosaurs during the Incident."

"No problem. It was actually fun keeping them safe."

Karen smiled at Owen's words and then looked at Scott, who had a small smile planted on his face. Owen turned around to see Zach and Gray looking through the glass, trying to see Alice.

"Hey boys, you guys trying to find Alice?" he asked them.

"Who's Alice?" asked Zach.

"The Indominus here at the park."

"You named her?"

"Yeah."

"It's a nice name," said Gray.

"Yeah, we are trying to find Alice then."

"Yeah well, be careful, she might open the window and run around the paddock with you in her hand, said a voice from the side.

Gray and Zach turned and saw a man that they had never seen before. Zach arched an eyebrow and turned to Owen for an answer.

"Zach, Gray, this is Lowery Cruthers. He's a tech geek and a worker here at Jurassic World. He works in the Control room," said Owen as he walked over to Lowery and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lowery nodded his head at the boys and then stretched out his hand and shook their hands.

"Sorry if I smell a little. Alice ran around with me in her hand and she shook me around, a lot, making me a little noxious."

Gray frowned a bit and then turned his attention back to the glass, while Zach looked at his hand and made a disgusted face and then wiped his hand on the glass.

"Hey guys, Alice's last show already happened, so you probably won't be seeing her until tomorrow," said Owen.

Those words made Gray a little sad, but at least he would be able to see Alice tomorrow.

"Well if that's the case," began Karen, "Claire, what do you and Owen say to a family dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I don't think I should be in the midst of a family dinner," said Owen.

"Oh come on. You're dating Claire, so you get to come to all the family dinners."

Claire sighed and hid her face in her right palm. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now. At least their parents weren't at the park or else Claire would die.

"We'll be there sis. Thanks for stopping by," said Claire quickly as she began to rush her family out of the room.

"Wait! Where do you want to eat?" asked Karen.

"Why don't you guys decide and then call me so that Owen and I can meet you there."

"Okay, see you later Claire. It was nice meeting you Owen!"

Owen waved at the family as they exited the room and Claire shut the door. She didn't have any sign of excitement on her face whatsoever.

"They seem like a fun family," said Lowery.

Claire shot a death glare at Lowery, who then quickly added, "That shouldn't be hanging around here! Especially not if they're embarrassing you like that!"

Lowery then quickly stepped out of the viewing room, leaving Claire and Owen alone.

"Claire, breathe," said Owen as he stepped closer to Claire.

Claire began to take slow, deep breaths and relaxed her muscles.

"Claire, what was that all about?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it your family that was embarrassing you right now?" responded Claire.

"Uh, well, I don't exactly see the reason for embarrassment."

Claire stared deep into Owen's green eyes, down into his soul.

"Owen, don't start with me."

"Look, Claire, I'm sorry, but I just don't see why you're-"

Claire arched an eyebrow when Owen trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.

"Owen?" she asked him as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Claire, tell me if I'm wrong, okay?"

"What?"

"Are you embarrassed about our relationship?"

"What? No! Owen, why would you say such a thing?"

"Then tell me I'm wrong. Look at me straight into my eyes and tell me that you're not the tiniest bit embarrassed by our relationship."

Claire shifted her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to look Owen dead in the eyes and tell him what he wanted to hear. Owen then let out a scoff and then walked out of the viewing room. Claire needed to fix this before dinner, and fast.

Owen went off and walked around Main Street in Jurassic World and stopped by a small center where guests were at liberty to make free calls via cell phone, skype, etc. Owen wasn't really one to handle a cellphone around all the time, all he had for communication was a radio. Owen decided that he needed to talk to his sister about a few things, so he tried calling her on skype. To his luck, she actually picked up. The screen revealed a woman, who was his sister. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and cherry red lips. That's all that was visible on the screen, and Owen smiled when he saw his little sister.

"Oh my God. Owen Grady!" she said as she put a big smile on her face.

"Hey sis," he said as he smiled back.

"How've ya been?"

"Oh you know, training velociraptors here, taking care of a genetically modified hybrid there. The usual stuff, you know?"

Owen's sister laughed at Owen's words and then said, "That's great. I'm glad to hear that you're still holding up after all these years."

"Yeah well, gotta stay strong for survival."

"Right. Well, changing the subject for a few seconds, have you heard from Ryan?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from him in two years and it worries me."

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. He's probably busy with work. You know, being a P.I. isn't super easy."

"Yeah, 'cause you know so much about it, right?"

"Okay, I get your point. So, how's Ian?"

"He's doing fine. He misses you a lot and wishes that you could visit."

"You know that you guys could just come and visit here, right?"

"Yeah, well, money doesn't grow on trees, you know?"

 _"Hey mom, who are you talking to?"_ said a voice that wasn't on the screen.

"Well, speak of the devil himself. Ian, I'm talking to an old friend of mine, come look."

After a few seconds, a boy with lightly tanned skin, electric blue eyes, short, brown hair, and salmon colored lips appeared on the screen. Owen couldn't believe it. It had been a long time since he had seen this person.

"Uncle Owen?" the boy asked.

"Ian Grady. What's up little man?" Owen asked his nephew.

"I'm not little anymore Owen. I'm eighteen, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Wow, you've gotten big."

"Thanks, I've been working out a lot lately."

Owen smiled at his nephew before saying, "You're mom and I were talking about your uncle Ryan. Have you heard anything from him or where he is?"

"Uncle Ryan? Yeah, he said that he would be flying in from New York tonight and should arrive tomorrow morning. Then again, that was two years ago."

Ian was always sarcastic, especially when it came to questions which he thought were stupid to ask. Owen rolled his eyes at his nephew's words before asking him, "So, how are you doing buddy?"

"Well, I've already gotten through my first semester in college. I'm in my second semester now."

"Great! What do you want to study?"

"Something in the realm of medicine."

"Really? You don't want to study animal behavior so that you can come down and work here at Jurassic World?"

"There's a thought."

"You just focus on your studies, honey," said Ian's mom.

Ian nodded at his mom and then looked at Owen and said, "Dude, you really need to take some time off and visit for like, a weekend, or a week or something."

"I'd like to Ian, but I'm really busy down here now that I have to take care of Alice."

"Who's Alice?"

"The Indominus Rex."

"Oh. Okay. Say, maybe we can visit you down there!"

"Well, there's a thought."

Ian scoffed at Owen's sarcastic remark and then told Owen that he had to get back to studying. Ian waved goodbye and Owen waved back. Once Owen's sister was sure that Ian was gone, she got closer to the screen and said quietly, "Okay, listen closely Owen. I don't want Ian to know about his."

"What?"

"Ryan is going directly down to the park, where Ian and I will meet up with him and then visit you."

"Wait, so you are coming down here?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want Ian to know."

"Why are you coming down here? Ian's birthday isn't until April. It would be pretty late for a graduation gift. I doubt it's for Vince, considering he left you and Ian like, what, seven, eight years ago?"

"I don't think I'm ready to tell Ian this, but...I got a job at Jurassic World."

"What? That's great!"

"No, Owen, listen to me for a second. I got a job at _Jurassic World._ "

"What!? Why?"

"Well, for starters, it's a good reason to go down and visit you. That's all that I could think of."

"What about Ian?"

"He does all his work online anyway! He can just do it down there."

"Sarah, it doesn't matter. Don't you think that he'll be upset when he hears that he's going to have to leave his life behind to live on an island full of dinosaurs?"

"Ian loves dinosaurs Owen. Maybe, he might like it and might want to get a job there."

Owen couldn't believe what his sister was saying. Sarah was normally a reasonable person. She always thought about the pros and cons of every decision she made. Apparently, she didn't make a list of it for getting a job at Jurassic World.

"Sarah, listen to yourself right now. You need to think about what, or how this is going to affect Ian's life," he said slowly.

"I've been thinking about it over the past few months," responded Sarah.

"Sarah..."

"Owen, I know what I am doing, okay?"

"Do you Sarah?"

"Look, why did you call in the first place?"

"Oh, right. I need help with something?"

"What?"

"How do I deal with a girlfriend, who is embarrassed about being in a relationship with me?"

"Ooh, the embarrassed type."

"What?"

"Well, there are various types of girlfriends Owen. You were stuck with an embarrassed one."

"Well, how do I get her to not be embarrassed?"

"I don't know. I'm not the embarrassed type. But, maybe try just keeping your cool, or embarrass yourself so that your girlfriend sees that she shouldn't be embarrassed by your relationship at all."

"Okay, I guess I could try that. Thanks a lot sis."

"Anytime big bro."

"So, how long until you guys get here?"

"Well, Ryan is doing down there straight from New York, or wherever he is. He said he would try to meet us there, but if we couldn't find him, then Ian and I would simply go off and find you. We'll be there in a few days. I know for sure that we'll be there next week."

"Ian's going to hate everyone on the planet once he hears your plan, you know that right?"

"We'll just see how it goes."

"Right. See you soon Sarah."

"Right. Bye Owen."

The call was cut off and the screen turned white for a few seconds and then returned to the simple Skype menu. Owen took a deep breath as he thought about Sarah's words. Owen would have to do something to show Claire that she didn't have to be embarrassed by their relationship.

It was now evening time and it was time for the Mitchells and Claire and Owen to have dinner together. They decided to eat at the same sit down restaurant that Owen and Claire had their second date. Owen decided to wear a black, long sleeve button down shirt, which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and tuck into his pants. he also wore blue jeans, and black boots. Claire went with a simple white sleeveless shirt and put on a jean sweater over it and also wore dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Claire and Owen arrived at eh restaurant and saw the family already sitting down at a table, with two empty chairs; one next to Karen, and one next to Gray, but both were facing each other. Zach and Gray were sitting across from their parents, with Gray sitting in front of Karen, and Zach sitting in front of Scott. Claire and Owen walked over to the table and were greeted by everyone. Gray pulled Owen down to the chair next to him, leaving Claire to sit next to Karen. Claire and Owen did all they could to avoid looking at each other, all while keeping big smiles on their faces. Claire picked up her menu and put in directly in front of her face. When Owen wasn't in her sight, she dropped her smile, and took a deep breath. Karen looked at her sister and then arched her eyebrow. She moved her head closer to Claire and said, "Everything okay?"

Claire put her finger over her mouth and whispered, "Keep it down."

"What's going on?"

"Well, see, the thing is. I'm a little...embarrassed by my relationship with Owen."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm this highly sophisticated, organized woman and I'm dating a man who is my total opposite."

"Opposites attract, you know?"

Claire made a face at her sister that meant to say, _'Gee, you're so helpful.'_

"That's not the point Karen."

"Well, you're going to have to learn that you're with a man that doesn't meet your...uh, well-"

"Standards?"

"No, not my standards, just my-"

"Standards."

"You're a real great help sis."

Karen smiled at her sister as they continued to whisper to each other. Owen wondered what Claire and her sister were talking about, but was soon distracted by Gray.

"Hey Owen, when I'm older, I want to work here at a caretaker or a geneticist," said the small boy happily.

"Really? That sounds awesome. What about you, Zach?" asked Owen.

"Uh, well, I was thinking about working with the raptors," replied the older Mitchell brother.

Owen's eyes widened a little and he fell silent for a few seconds. Why on Earth would someone other than Owen and Barry, want to work with the raptors?

"Uh, well, let's see about that."

"If I don't get to work with them, then I'd like to work with Rexy, or maybe even Alice."

That sounded better to Owen than Zach wanting to work with the raptors.

Claire then put her menu down and Karen sat back in her original position. Claire and Owen didn't know what they were about to do. Claire was about to act like Owen, and Owen was about to act like Claire. This was going to be interesting.

"So, I hear that Claire might be getting the chance to become the CEO of InGen," said Owen in a gentle voice.

"That's great!" exclaimed Karen.

Claire put a small smile on her face as she said, "Yeah well, I think that that job is for more organized and sophisticated people, which I am not," Claire said as she stupidly chuckled and then took a sip of water.

Owen looked at Claire and then said, "But, your are an organized person. I believe that your are the perfect _homo sapien_ for the job."

Claire choked on the water she was drinking and then began to couch, startling everyone at the table. Owen looked at Claire and arched an eyebrow, and then Claire, after being done with coughing, looked at Owen with an arched eyebrow. Why the hell did Owen just say that? Was he trying to sound...smart?

"Uh, well, I don't know. I think that it might be a stupid job," said Claire.

"But, I thought you said that somebody needed to fill in that position, and that you would love to do it because then you work help the park skyrocket back into business."

Claire thought about the words Owen had just spoken and then realized what was happening, and said, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Owen."

"What are you talking about?"

Karen looked at the two and then said, "Okay, I see what's going on here. Claire's slightly embarrassed by her relationship with Owen, and Owen decided then to try and meet Claire's standards. Basically, you guys were doing the same thing for one another."

Owen and Claire looked at Karen and then knew that what she said made sense. Both were acting for their own right reasons. Claire knew that Owen really cared for her and that he wasn't embarrassed by their relationship. And, Owen saw that Claire was trying to show Owen that she was no longer embarrassed by their relationship and that she hoped that they would have a fun time in each other's company. Claire let out a soft chuckle and shook her head lightly before saying, "I'm sorry Owen. I'm not embarrassed about being with you, anymore at least. I'll do my best to fully enjoy this thing we have."

Owen smiled and then said, "It's okay, Claire. I'll try to act a bit more smart every so often so that you don't feel like you're dating a complete idiot," said Owen.

Claire laughed at Owen's words and then looked deep into his eyes. They were going to be fine.

Claire and Owen cleared the air and Claire is now going to work on fully enjoying her relationship with Owen. Sarah, Owen's sister got a job at Jurassic World and hasn't told her eighteen year old son about it yet, because it's a decision that will greatly impact his life. Did you realize that Alice wasn't in this chapter at all? It's weird, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you guys doing? Good? Well, glad to hear it! I hope that you guys liked this chapter! And, I hope that you can forgive me for not putting Alice into this one at all. After all, the story is, or should be, roughly centered around her. Anyway, she will be the next chapter, and this time, she's going to meet Felix and Silas. Also, just wanted to say, there isn't going to be any kind of romantic situations going on between the dinosaurs, I'll explain why in the next chapter. Review, if you'd like and remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Turtles! I now finally give you a chapter that's been a long time coming! I've been waiting to finally write up this chapter and I enjoyed writing every word! And now without further ado, it's finally time for Alice to meet:**

 **Lime Eyes and the Other with It...**

It was now Saturday, it was the day that Zach and Gray were going to see Alice again. And, Alice was finally going to meet Lime Eyes and the other with it today. Owen still continued to think about his sister Sarah and his nephew Ian. Sarah was going to change Ian's life completely and she hadn't fully thought about him or his feelings towards her making them go to Jurassic World for a long while. But, that wasn't the important matter at hand right now. It was time for Alice to meet Lime Eyes and the other with it.

Alice, Claire, and Owen were walking towards Felix and Silas' paddock. Alice was too excited, so she kept letting out small chirps and chitters, which was starting irritate Owen and Claire.

"Alice," began Owen, "will you please calm down? I know that you're excited to see Felix and Silas, but how about you let out your full excitement when you actually see them."

Alice looked down at Owen and let out a warning growl.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that, you've been chittering and chirping a lot. You're starting to sound like a bird."

With those words, Claire took a big step to the right and then watched Owen.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing. You just kind of insulted Alice," said Claire with a playful smile on her face.

Owen arched an eyebrow at Claire and then yelped when Alice picked him off the ground. Owen began squirming in the Indominus' hand and then Alice made Owen look her straight into one of her scarlet orbs. Owen felt Alice staring down deep into his soul, and swallowed a big lump in his throat. Alice then decided to show Owen how she wasn't a bird. She held him in front of her mouth and then let out her terrifying roar, scaring Owen shitless. Alice then set Owen down, letting him collapse to the floor, half deaf. Owen then slowly got up and looked at Claire, who was laughing her socks off. Owen then looked at Alice and he figured, if Alice could laugh, then she would be dying of laughter like Claire was.

"That is not funny," he said coldly as he began to run his hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't messy.

"It's kind of funny," said Claire as she stepped closer to Owen and put a hand on his arm.

Owen pulled his arm to his side, away from Claire's hand. Claire rolled her eyes at the raptor trainer, and mentally said to herself that Owen was a baby sometimes. Claire then looked up ahead and saw that they had finally arrived at Felix and Silas' paddock.

"You ready, sweetie?" Claire asked Alice.

Alice nodded her head and then turned her head when she heard footsteps to her left. It was Jordan Wells who was walking toward Claire, Owen, and Alice. Alice let out a soft croon at the Baryonyx and Suchomimus caretaker, making him smile.

"Hey Alice, how are you doing little lady?" Jordan asked.

What did the human mean by 'little lady?' Alice was practically twice his size! Shame on him for making such a broad assumption.

"Well, I hope your ready to meet these two. I told them that they were getting a visitor, and, well, they responded with eating more fish," said the caretaker as he walked up and patted Alice's leg.

Alice was partially surprised by when Wells touched her. She didn't know this human well enough. Then again, all the visitors that would touch Alice barely knew her, so Alice let it slide. And, besides, this was Lime Eyes and the other with it's caretaker!

"All right Alice, you follow me, I'll take you to the door where you're going to enter through, while Claire and Owen go up to the railing and watch everything from a safe distance."

Alice nodded her head and then followed Wells to a big metallic door. This was it. It was time for Alice to meet Lime Eyes and the other with it. She had been waiting fro this moment for nearly a month now and she couldn't be any more excited. This reminded her of the time when she went to go and see Blue One and her sisters again.

"All right Alice, when the door opens, feel free to step inside, okay?" Jordan asked as he walked over to a control panel.

Alice nodded her head and waited for Jordan to open the door. Then, the door slowly began to rise open and then Alice could see inside. She admired the light of the nearly setting sun on the waters of the various puddles and ponds in the paddock. Alice then slowly began to walk into the paddock and looked up at Owen and Claire, who were watching her from the railing.

"You ready to watch what happens?" Owen asked Claire.

"Let's hope I am," she responded as she moved her fingernails in front of her mouth.

"Don't eat your fingernails Claire," said Lowery from Owen's radio.

Claire looked around for a few seconds until she laid eyes on a camera nearby. She then grabbed Owen's radio and said, "Lowery, let me eat my nails in peace."

"Claire, I promise you, if everything goes fine, I will pay for you to get a manicure."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Cruthers."

Alice began to look around the paddock and thought that the layout was simple, and, well, kind of boring. The various ponds and puddles around the paddock were pretty to Alice, but there weren't many trees, and the paddock was really small. Alice then heard another door opening and turned her attention to the opening door at the far side of the paddock. Then, she heard a screech that she had never heard before. The screech intrigued her curiosity, making her wonder whether it was Lime Eyes or the other with it. Then, a dinosaur stepped through the door, revealing a yellow and brown colored dinosaur, with feather quills on its head and the back of its arms. The dinosaur also had, _Lime Eyes_. Alice was astonished. She admired the lime markings around Lime Eyes' eyes. To Alice, it was the best looking dinosaur she had ever seen, and not in that way. This was Lime Eyes, the one that she had been dying to meet the day she laid eyes on it. Then, another dinosaur stepped through the door, revealing a yellow and navy blue dinosaur, who seemed similar to Lime Eyes. This was the other with it. Alice was more intrigued by the fact that it looked like Lime Eyes and that it was a distinct color that she hadn't seen before. She was also interested in the yellow stripes on the other with it. Alice took a small step forward, because she didn't know how these two would react to seeing another carnivore in their paddock. Then, two sets of amber eyes met with two scarlet ones. They could see her. Thanks to Alice's snow white scales, she stuck out like a black circle on a white wall. Lime Eyes and the other with it began to slowly approach Alice, cautiously taking every step.

Felix had never seen this dinosaur before, this dinosaur was a stranger to him. The only dinosaurs he had seen were Silas and the herbivores that ate alongside the river with them. Felix had to admit, this dinosaur, though a stranger to him, was actually very nice looking. Felix looked to his cousin, Silas, and gave a low growl at him, telling him that the dinosaur in front of them must've been the one that Wells spoke about yesterday.

Silas agreed with his cousin. This dinosaur was beautiful in Silas' eyes. Their snow white scales, bright scarlet eyes, and slick raven talons, were simply amazing. Silas gave a warble at Felix, asking if he knew who this dinosaur was.

"Felix, Silas," said Jordan over the speakers that were in the paddock, "the dinosaur that you see in front of you is the Indominus Rex, Alice. Alice, the two dinosaurs you see in front of you are Felix and Silas. Felix is the one with the lime markings around his eyes. Silas is the one with the yellow stripes on his tail."

So, Lime Eyes and the other with it have names: Felix and Silas. Alice wondered what kind of dinosaurs they were.

"Felix is a Baryonyx, and Silas is a Suchomimus. Both of them are cousins, even though they should be more like brothers anyway," added Wells.

Felix gave a welcoming snort to Alice. Alice couldn't fully understand Felix and Silas, but she could read them by the way they moved. She would also try her best to understand them. The snort Felix just gave sounded nice, so Alice replied with a gentle croon. Felix looked at Silas and then told his cousin to say something to her. Silas then gave a low garble, and Alice took it as something nice, and she replied with an excited chitter. Felix and Silas were surprised by how Alice acted. She was nice and they liked that. Felix and Silas were very passive dinosaurs. They didn't care about the humans that paddled by them on the river, they didn't care about the dinosaurs that ate alongside the river, they didn't care about much. They, however, wouldn't take any kind of crap from anyone. If they were threatened or being attacked, then they would retaliate. They didn't care for many humans, either. The only human that they cared about was Wells. He was a nice man and caretaker for Felix and Silas, and they would do anything for the man.

Claire and Owen watched the three dinosaurs nervously, until Jordan walked over to them and began to speak.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

"I'm doing fine. And, I'm happy that nothing terrible has happened yet," replied Owen.

"Good. Claire, what about you?"

"You said the other day that they were boys, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they're boys, and Alice is a girl."

"Oh, Claire, you have it all wrong. Felix and Silas can't mate."

"What? Why?"

"Well, cause they're...uh, well, castrated."

"What?" asked Owen as he arched an eyebrow.

"Since the scientists here don't let any of the dinosaurs reproduce, they had to castrate Felix and Silas when they were born, or else, then they probably would be fighting right now over Alice."

"Can they even reproduce with her?"

"How should I know? I don't have her files. Even if I did have them, I probably wouldn't read them. The real question is, can Alice reproduce? Does she have, you know, emotions? Like, romantic ones?"

"We haven't seen her exhibit any. I mean, she had a time when she was thinking about boys, but it wasn't anything super serious."

"Well, if she can reproduce, and or, can exhibit romantic feelings, then we might end up having a problem."

Claire and Owen looked at each other and then began to worry about Alice and Felix and Silas.

Alice liked these two. They were fun dinosaurs. Felix and Silas stepped closer to the Indominus and soon realized how big she was. Alice was eighteen feet tall, Silas was thirteen feet tall, and Felix was ten feet tall. Felix and Silas stepped back in partial fear of Alice's size. She was a big one. Alice then lowered her head and bit and then let out a chitter, telling the two that they didn't need to be afraid of Alice's height. Felix stepped forward and then began to inspect Alice. He walked around her and checked all over the hybrid. Once he saw that there was nothing wrong, he told his cousin that she didn't mean any harm and that she was possibly a friendly. Silas let out an estranged screech and then walked over to one of the various ponds, and picked out a fish. He then dropped it in front of Alice, and then waited. Alice didn't know what to do at all. Was she supposed to eat the fish? Was she supposed to give it to Felix? If only she could fully understand these two and their antics! Darn you language barriers! Alice turned her head and looked at Felix, who was waiting and staring at Alice like his bigger cousin. He wasn't going to be much help, so then Alice turned her attention to Silas, and then shivered her jaws, asking him what she wanted to do. Silas tilted his head and then tried to understand what Alice had just said. He then let out a gentle snarl, partially baring the gums of his teeth, telling Alice to decide what to do. Alice knew that Silas wanted her to do something specific. The only question was, what?

"Oh boy," said Jordan.

"What?" asked Owen.

"Felix and Silas are trying to see if they can start trusting Alice."

"How?" Claire asked.

"Well, see that fish that Silas put in front of Alice? Well, what her wants her to do is-"

Silas turned around and let out a loud screech, telling his caretaker to shut up. Claire and Owen were shocked at Silas' actions.

"Wow, seems like they want Alice to find out on her own," said Owen as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Alice wished that Jordan had said what Silas wanted her to do. Now, Alice had to think on her feet and act fast. There were a few options that she had to choose from. One was putting the fish back into the water, even if it was dead by now. Another option was to give it either to Silas, or to Felix. Another one, was to split it amongst the three of them. Her final one, was to eat the fish herself. Alice never had fish before, so she began to wonder how it tasted. Alice then chose an option and took action. She lowered her head more and sniffed the fish. It had a pungent smell, but Alice had to live with it for a few more seconds. She then opened her mouth slowly and scooped the fish up in her mouth. She then began to chew on the aquatic animal. She actually liked the taste, and the chewiness of it. She tne swallowed down the fish and looked at Silas.

"She did the right thing," said Jordan.

Owen and Claire looked at Jordan, and then turned their attention back to the dinosaurs.

Silas gave a happy screech, telling Felix that she was now a friend of theirs. Felix was very happy now that they got a new friend. Alice couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could tell that they were excited about something. She did the right thing eating the fish. She then let out a confused chirp, asking the two what was gong on. Felix and Silas responded with snarls, telling Alice that she was now their friend. Felix stepped up to Alice, until he was inches from her snout, and then let out a gentle growl, telling her that she was cool. Alice turned her head and then made the two stare into her right scarlet eye. Felix and Silas were mesmerized by bright scarlet orbs. Felix felt something in the pit of his stomach. A warm feeling, but he didn't know what it was. He gave a low snarl to his cousin, telling him about what was going on. Silas then tried biting Felix's neck, signaling that he was being dumb. Felix shook off the weird feeling and then walked up to Alice and pushed her forward to a pond. Alice complied and then walked to the nearest pond. Felix and Silas then told Alice to fish out some fish. Alice looked down into the water and saw that few fish that were swimming around inside. She then got down on her hands and lowered her snout until it was a few inches above the water. She watched the movement carefully, and then struck. Alice shoved her snout in the cool water and grabbed a fish with her ivory daggers. She then lifted her head up and then set the fish down in front of Silas. Silas let out a grateful garble and began to eat the fish. Alice then grabbed another fish, one that was a bit bigger than the one that she caught for Silas, and gave it to Felix. Felix screeched a thank you to Alice and then devoured the fish in front of him. Fishing for food was fun, thought Alice. She could get used to hunting like this, but then again, Alice loved attacking and hunting animals by surprising them with her camouflage. Felix and Silas were awesome, and Alice then remembered that Red One and Owen were talking about Alice getting to choose a dinosaur to live with her. Well, she found her candidates. She wanted to live with these two. But, it wasn't a sure thing in her mind. She would have to think about it a bit more and hang out with them a lot more, too.

"Seems like they're getting along just fine," said Jordan to Claire.

"Thank God," said Claire, who was now smiling because Lowery now owed her a manicure.

"You think Alice might want to live with them? Or, have them live with her?" asked Owen.

"What?"

"Oh, well, see Jordan, we believe that Alice hates being alone, so, we have reasons to believe that she might want to have another dinosaur live with her."

"Well, why not just get another Indominus to live with her?"

"Well, we don't know if there are any other Indominus embryos out there. We'd have to find Wu and ask him, but we haven't seen or heard from him in a month."

"Look, I love Felix and Silas. I don't want them to move somewhere else. They live in the perfect spot on this island. They love right next to the river, and basically live in the wild. If anything's going to happen, it'd be Alice moving in with them here."

"Listen Jordan, we don't mean to make you mad or upset you. It's just a theory. It might not even happen, okay? We're sorry for scaring you a little."

"It's okay."

"I think Alice is going to be here for a while," said Owen as he put his hands on his hips.

"What say you two that we go somewhere and leave these three in peace right now?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Great, we can be back in a couple of hours."

Claire and Owen nodded their heads and the three of them went down the stairs and Owen and Claire went to Control to talk with Lowery.

Claire and Owen arrived at Control in a few minutes, and were greeted by Lowery and Vivian, who came back to work at the park again. Her and Lowery were still great friends, even after he tried to kiss her, and she revealed to him that she had a boyfriend.

"So, Lowery," began Claire, "find anything on the mysterious drop off bag?"

"Oh, yeah actually. Viv helped me out with this. We found prints on the bag and then race them through our employee database and, well, you won't believe who was carrying this bag around," said Lowery.

"Who was it?" asked Claire.

"...Zara."

Alice finally met Felix and Silas, and the three of them clicked very well. Alice considered the fact that she might want to live with them, and Claire and the others found a clue, and a confusing lead to the mysterious drop off bag. Why was Zara carrying the bag? We'll find out soon, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life? Good? Great! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I also hope that you come back for more! Leave reviews, if you'd like, and stay tuned for more of this story! Next chapter will me more centered around the Mitchell boys and Sarah and Ian.**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, What's the Good News?**

Alice had finally met Felix and Silas, and they became instant friends. Alice began thinking about how it would be if she lived with them and vice versa. Owen and Claire were more worried about how Alice would be romantically with the two boys, but Jordan told them that they had nothing to worry about, since the boys were castrated. Lowery and Vivian told Claire and Owen that they found out the it was Zara, Claire's deceased ex-assistant, who carried the drop off bag. It was now Monday, and the park was flooded with its normal amount of guests. Owen was expecting Sarah and Ian to show up anytime this week, even today. Gray and Zach were finally going to meet Alice again since the Incident, and Gray was very excited for it.

Alice's first show had just concluded, and Zach and Gray arrived at the very end. But, Owen decided to let them still see Alice regardless of her show being over. Owen brought the boys inside and told them to wait for a few seconds. Owen then opened the viewing room window and called out Alice's name a few times. Then, the hybrid dinosaur stepped out of the brush, and Gray began to jump in excitement.

"Alice, you remember these two?" Owen asked her.

Alice stared at the hatchlings in front of her and then recognized who they were. These were the hatchlings from the ball! Alice gave a happy croon at them, being glad at how they were all right and fine. The smaller one smiled at Alice and that small smile made Alice's day.

"Hi Alice," began Gray, "my name is Gray."

"And, I'm his big brother, Zach," added the older Mitchell brother.

Alice nodded at the two and stepped closer to the viewing glass.

"I think she remembers you two," said Owen.

"What?" asked Zach.

"She attacked you when you were in the gyrosphere, right?"

"Oh, that's right she did."

"Well, it turns out, she wasn't trying to attack you two at all. She was trying to free you two because she thought you were trapped in there against your will."

"We were trapped in there against our will, thanks to Alice fighting an ankylosaur," said Gray.

Zach lightly hit the back of his brother's head and then said to Alice, "Alice, thanks a lot for getting us out of the gyrosphere. We're sorry that we ran away from you because we were scared. If we knew what you were really trying to do, then we would have stopped and listened to you."

Alice let out a soft croon, accepting the boys' apology, and then let out a sad chitter, apologizing to the boys about seemingly attacking them.

"Why'd she make a sad sound, Owen?" Zach asked the raptor trainer.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe, she's saying she's sorry," Owen replied.

"Oh, well in that case, we accept your apology Alice and we forgive you."

Alice nodded her head and smiled at the hatchlings. They were starting a great friendship.

Sarah paced back and forth in the living room as she continued to think about what to tell Ian about her getting a job at Jurassic World and that they would have to move, again. Sarah knew that her son wasn't one that liked moving around a lot, meaning that he didn't like change. He preferred staying in one house for the rest of his life, with he same friends he's always had, all while making new ones. Sarah heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she slowly braced herself because it was time to tell Ian.

"Ian, honey, can you come in here for a second?" she asked him.

After a few seconds, Ian stepped into the living room and asked, "What's up Mom?"

"Sit down. I have something very important to tell you."

Ian arched an eyebrow as he slowly sat down on the couch.

"You see Ian, the thing is-"

"Oh no," said Ian.

"What?"

"Mom, are you pregnant?"

"What?! Ian! God, no! Why is that the first thing that came to mind?"

"No reason at all."

"Just, listen to what I have to say, and don't say anything until _after_ I tell you."

"Okay."

"I, uh, I got a job."

Ian waited a few seconds before saying, "Well, that's great Mom! I'm really happy for you and proud of you!"

"No, no, let me finish."

Ian was really confused now, and was starting to worry.

"I got a job, at _Jurassic World_."

Ian's smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. He took a few minutes to process exactly what his mother had just told him.

"W-Would you mind running that by me one more time?" Ian asked slowly.

"I got a job at Jurassic World," replied Sarah.

"Are you...serious?"

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me, that, we are going to have to move, _again?!_ "

"Ian. just hear me out-"

"Oh my God! Mom, didn't you stop and try to think about what effect this decision was going to have on your only son?"

"Ian, believe me, I did."

'Obviously you didn't. Mom, I don't want to move again! Life is fine here."

"Yeah, but don't you think life would be better surrounded by dinosaurs? And family?"

"Family?"

"Your uncle Owen works down there."

"Oh God, Mom, you're losing your mind."

"What? How?"

"You didn't use your mind when making this decision whatsoever."

"Ian, listen. Living down there wouldn't be a bad thing."

"What about my career? What about my future Mom?"

"You do your classes online, right? Just study down there."

Ian's eyes widened and a fake, sarcastic smile appeared on his face when he said, "Oh Lord, my best friends are going to be a velociraptor and a triceratops."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Ian's words and then slowly stepped up to him.

"Ian, we'll be fine down there. I promise," she told him gently.

"You know, Dad said those exact same words before he left eight years ago," Ian said in a dark tone.

Sarah was shocked by Ian's words, and then said, "I have done everything I can for you so that you can have the best life you can. You should be supportive about this."

"Oh, I'm supportive, only when the situation doesn't involve me having to move to an island full of dinosaurs for the rest of my life."

"Ian, look. You'd just have to live there a few years, okay? Once you graduate and get a degree, then you can leave the island, and you won't have to worry about me making life changing decisions with and for you."

"Whatever."

Ian then went to his room and locked the door. Sarah sat on the couch and then felt her eyes starting to water. She had done this to Ian one too many times already, and to do it one more time, just killed her.

Owen smiled at seeing Zach and Gray get along with Alice and play with her in her paddock. As he was sitting in the viewing room, Lowery and Claire walked in and started talking to Owen about what they found out a day ago.

"Why on Earth would Zara try to give this information to someone else?" asked Claire.

"Maybe because her boss was a bi-" began Lowery, until he trailed off because he remembered that Zara worked for Claire, who was sitting next to him with a joking smile on her face, and then added, "-ig meanie! A very big meanie!"

"Even though that could be a reason," began Owen, who began to regret his words when Claire turned to him with a shocked face, and then shot the death glare at him, "but, I think that there's a different reason for it."

"Like what?" asked Claire.

"I don't know exactly, but, what if Zara was working with someone else on this?"

"Like, someone inside the lab or Control?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't making any sense whatsoever."

"Well, first, we should think about why it was in the forest in the first place. You stumbled upon it near the river, but close to the old Visitor Center, right?"

Claire and Owen both nodded their heads in unison to Lowery's question.

"So, what if there was something at the old Visitor Center?"

"You could be onto something Mr. Cruthers."

"So, what are we going to go to the old Visitor Center?"

"Seems like we are."

"Are wo going now, or later?"

"Let's go at night."

"Claire, this isn't a Scooby Doo mystery, you know? We don't have to go at night. Let's just go right now."

"But, what about Zach and Gray?"

"I think they've got their hands full in having fun with Alice."

Claire looked out of the viewing glass and couldn't see her nephews or Alice, which meant that they were having fun somewhere deep in the paddock.

"I guess that we can go now," she said.

"Great. Also, since I know that we're going to split up, let's bring someone else with us, so that I can have company."

"What a baby," said Owen, "who do you suggest we bring? Vivian?"

"No, if we stumble upon something life threatening, I wouldn't want to risk her life."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Claire as she put her hands together and held them over her heart.

"I know who we could bring," said Owen.

"Who?"

"My younger brother, Ryan. He's a P.I, so he should be able to help us out."

"Is he here on the island?"

"Well, no. He's coming sometime this week, but I don't know exactly when."

"So, what are we going to do? Wait for Ryan to arrive, or try and solve this mystery on our own?"

Claire looked at Lowery, who had intentionally meant to make a small Scooby Doo joke, and gave him a look that said, 'Really Lowery?'

"Let's just wait until Ryan arrives," said Claire.

"Okay, but just know, with each passing day, who knows what might be happening at the old Visitor Center," said Lowery.

"Or, if there was just a piece off evidence lying around, then we are running the risk that someone might take it away," said Owen.

"Whatever. Look, we'll run the risk okay? For now, let's just relax a little."

Lowery and Owen looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders at Claire.

Zach and Gray were having a very fun time playing around with Alice. She let them get on her back, slide down off her tail, and chased them around as if she was hunting them down. It was a game that they called 'Hide and Seek.' Alice liked that game. It was like a clean version of hunting. She would love to play it with Owen, Lowery and Red One sometime. Alice loved being hunted down by the hatchlings as well. She loved camouflaging in the brush, and got very excited at when they would find her. Alice played this game a month ago when ACU was hunting her down, except instead of just saying that they found her, she attacked them and they retaliated. Alice liked Zach and Gray's game better. Zach said that this was going to be the last round, since they've been having fun for over two hours. They boys were both getting hungry, as was Alice. Alice was the seeker, or hunter, as she liked to put it. All the other times, the boys were easy to find thanks to her heat sensors, but this time, she didn't use them at all, and this made the game a whole lot harder. She then, decided to try and sniff them out, and listen for any sudden movement. Alice looked around everywhere in the paddock, and couldn't find them at all. Alice started to worry, and she had to admit, the hatchlings were good at hiding. Alice then heard the snapping of a twig nearby and walked in the direction of the sound. She came upon one of the many trees in her paddock and then inspected it all over. She noticed that there was a hole at the base of the tree, one big enough to fit a... _human_. Of course. Alice lowered her head and then looked inside of the whole with her right scarlet eye. And, there sat Gray, smiling at being found.

"You found me," he said happily as he crawled out of the hole and got up to his feet. Alice chittered at the small human and then chirped at him, asking him where his older brother was.

"I'm not telling you where Zach is," he said, "you have to find him on your own."

Alice snorted at the boy and then turned around and continued to search. If anything, she expected to find Gray last. Zach wasn't as good of a hider as Gray, but it seemed like Zach turned on his super hiding skills. What confused Alice was that she searched every crack and crevice in the paddock, so, where on Earth could Zach be hiding? Alice didn't feel right doing it, but she decided to use her heat sensors, and saw a body moving around, at a fast pace. Zach was an evasive hider, and a quiet one at that. How could Alice not have heard him when he went by? Alice lightly shook the question from her head as she then began to walk in the direction that she saw Zach running in. Gray was walking alongside Alice, but when she was him, she helped him get on her back. Gray grabbed hold of one of the sturdy protrusions on the back of Alice's neck and held on for dear life so that he wouldn't fall off. Alice stepped out of the brush, and saw that she was in the clearing where all her prey would gather to eat and rest. It was an open field, but she couldn't see Zach anywhere. Alice wasn't getting irritated, but she was starting to get very hungry, and she couldn't eat since Gray was on her back. She decided to try and scare the bejeezus out of Zach. She would apologize to Gray afterwards for what she was about to do. Alice took a deep breath, and then let out what was possibly the loudest roar she ever gave, scaring off all the prey, making Gray startle and quickly cover his ears, and making Zach jump up from a small section of long grass. Alice turned her attention to Zach, and then began to walk towards him. When she caught up to him, she lowered her head to his level and saw as he gave a light scoff and smiled.

"You cheated," he said to her.

Alice let out a chitter, telling Zach that she did nothing of the sort.

Zach only rolled his eyes at her and then said, "So, that wraps up this game. I'm starving right now and I could eat anything, even you Alice."

Alice was still learning how to do it, but she wanted to roll her eyes at the boy for saying such a ludicrous thing. He couldn't eat her. She was twice his size, and she was pretty sure that she tasted gross.

"It's just an expression Alice," said Zach as he climbed onto her back.

What was it with humans and expressions and phrases? Alice turned around and began to walk to the viewing room to drop off the boys with Red One, Lowery, and Owen.

Owen and the others waited for Alice and the boys to arrive so that they could take them to be with their parents. Claire was happy when Karen told her that they weren't getting a divorce. Karen was grateful that Alice went on a rampage. Sure, she was sad that people died, but happy that it saved their marriage.

Alice and the boys arrived at the viewing room, and Alice slid the window open and let them in. They walked over to Owen and the others and then waved goodbye to Alice. Alice the turned around and went into the brush, in search of food.

Lowery went back to Control, while Owen and Claire took the boys to where Karen and Scott were. The couple were waiting for their children at the entrance of the Innovation Center and when they saw them, gave them very tight hugs.

"How was it with Alice?" asked Karen.

"It was super fun!" exclaimed Gray as she jumped up and down.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Zach, "we played 'Hide and Seek' with her. And, she really enjoyed it."

"That sounds awesome. I imagine that the two of you are hungry, huh?"

"You know it."

"Figures. Well, let's go and grab something to eat, and then explore as much of the park as we can."

The boys nodded their heads and then the Mitchells departed from Claire and Owen.

"You have a show in half an hour, you should go and get ready," said Claire.

"You're right. What are you going to do right now?" asked Owen.

"I'm going to the labs to see if one of the scientists can give me files on a few of the dinosaurs here, to see if they match the ones in the drop off bag."

"Okay, but be careful Claire. God knows who's involved in all of this."

Claire nodded her head and then went inside of the Innovation Center, where the labs were located. Owen walked off to Alice's paddock, and then began to think about the drop off bag and who Zara was working with.

Ortiz and Styler watched a lot from Control this whole time, and Ortiz didn't like hearing about what Lowery, Claire and Owen were doing. So, he now decided that he's going to take matters into his own hands. And, whoever steps in his way, be it Owen, Claire, Lowery, or even Alice, he would get rid of them if it meant they were going to be roadblocks in the road ahead. Why is Ortiz so upset about the drop off bag? Was he the one Zara was working with? Was he the one Zara was going to give the files to? So many questions, yet, not so many answers.

 **A/N: Turtles! Let me tell you, I'm loving writing about the mystery of the drop off bag and who was involved with it. Now, I know, a lot more questions are popping up than answers. Fret not my turtles! Once Ryan arrives at Jurassic World, answers will start pouring in! For now, I'm just going to leave you with the thought of why Ortiz is getting involved and why he doesn't like what Claire, Owen, and Lowery are getting themselves into. Remember, review if you'd like and stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Short Chapter...forgive me my turtles :(**

 **Awkward Liplocking**

Styler watched Ortiz as he paced back and forth in the room, slowly building up rage inside of him.

"Tell me something Roberto?" he began, "Why don't people ever learn to mind their own damned business?"

"I don't know Gabe. But, honestly, don't you think you should've expected this to happen at some point?" Styler asked.

Ortiz shot his assistant an irritated glare before answering, "Obviously, I expected something like this to happen, but why them?"

"I understand that you like them Gabe, but, you being a notorious man, you're going to have do what you think is necessary so that they don't find out."

"I hate it when you're right Roberto."

"I know you do."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, think about what's happening Gabe. Claire, Owen and Lowery found the drop off bag that Zara was carrying around, but we don't know if what was inside was for us, or for someone else. From what they said, it was a bunch on files on the DNA makeup of the dinosaurs on the island, so that means that you have nothing to worry about."

"Be that as it may, I want to know who on Earth Zara was going to give that bag to."

"Why does it matter? As long as she wasn't trying to do something that would sell you out, you're fine."

Ortiz turned to look at his assistant and then stepped up in front of him until their faces were inches apart and said, "Roberto, are you even listening to me right now?"

"Yeah I am, but are you listening to me?" asked the assistant.

Ortiz smiled lightly before giving a small chuckle and saying to Styler, "You're lucky that you're my favorite assistant, or I probably would've killed you years ago."

Styler rolled his eyes before saying, "Gabe, you and I both know why I'm your favorite assistant and why you haven't killed me...yet."

"Let's focus on the matter at hand, shall we?"

"What do you want to do?"

"We need to retrieve that bag."

"Gabe, I don't understand why that bag is so important. All it has is files of dinosaurs on it. It has nothing to do with drugs, or anything else in your realm of expertise."

"Roberto, _me cago en la madre contigo algunas veces sabes_?"

"English Gabe."

"If this bag tarnishes my reputation as a drug lord, then I will truly kill you."

"I hear you loud and clear, but then..."

"Don't even try it again Roberto. I've already fallen for a few of your persuasions. I will not fall for it again."

"Eh, it was worth a try, right?"

"So, will you help me get the bag?"

"Fine."

"Finally."

"We'll get it when they go and check out the old Visitor Center."

"You know, I'm curious to know what's at the old Visitor Center."

"So, you want to go check it out now?"

"What time is it?"

"Gabe, you don't have anything scheduled for today."

"In that case, let's get going."

"Great. I'll grab the flashlights and we'll go and check it out as soon as possible."

Styler got up from his chair and grabbed a couple of flashlights and the two left for the old Visitor Center as fast as they could.

"So, have you heard from your sister recently?" Claire asked Owen as she took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"She called me a few hours ago and told me that Ian didn't take the news very well," he replied as he took a sip of Coke from the bottle in his hand.

"That's not good. So, how do you plan on handling him?"

"I'm just going to have to help him get settled down here. And hopefully, with the help of Ryan, we can help him settle down and be more open to the fact of living here."

"You really think he'll listen to you?"

"Have you ever met my nephew?"

"No, why?"

"Ian is the only nephew I have, and the only child of any of the Grady children. Ryan and I love that kid to death, even if he is eighteen right now and he looks up to Ryan and I, but I always wonder who he looks up to more, me or Ryan?"

"Probably Ryan."

Owen rolled his eyes at Claire's response before saying, "Just wait 'til you meet him."

Claire smiled at Owen before saying, "Maybe, if Ian would be open to it, he could be a part of the medical team here."

"Like, the vets?"

"No. We actually have doctors and nurses here in case people suffer injuries, or other emergencies."

"Oh, okay. He might, but it'll take a lot of convincing."

"Nothing his two uncles couldn't try talking to him about, right?"

"You have a point Claire."

"Did your sister say when she was coming?"

"Yeah, she did actually."

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"You ready to see them?"

"I hope I am."

"Let's hope nothing crazy happens."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, with a bunch of Gradys coming to the island, God knows what craziness is going to happen while they're here."

Owen rolled his eyes and then said, "Well, let's hope your ready for the great stress that's going to fall upon your shoulders."

Claire didn't say anything, because she knew that Owen was right.

"So, want me to walk you home?" Owen asked Claire.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she replied.

Owen then walked Claire home.

Styler and Ortiz arrived at the old Visitor Center. Styler found the place extremely creepy, especially at night. The old Visitor Center was something right out of a horror movie. It was run down, covered in foliage, and a simple poke of a finger could bring it crashing down. Why would this place hold any secrets whatsoever?

"Gabe, can we make this as quick as possible, please?" Styler asked.

"We can and we will. This place gives me the creeps, too," replied Ortiz.

Ortiz and Styler then entered the old Visitor Center and began to look around for anything suspicious.

Alice was walking back to her nest as she walked through the forest. Alice looked up at the night sky, and admired the small twinkling lights and the big round light in the sky that gave the world a nice glow.

"The twinkling lights are stars," said Lowery over the speakers, "and the big round light is the moon."

Alice gave a thankful croon to Lowery for telling her what the lights in the sky were. Alice liked how Lowery would take the time to keep her company when she was alone in her paddock. She was grateful that he would drop by often times and hang around with Alice. Lowery had to be Alice's favorite human, but not because of the trust that wasn't there, yet of course, but it was because Lowery would always keep her company and the fact that Lowery was a funny human. Alice was starting to learn how to trust humans, and other dinosaurs. She had a want inside of her that was to lay her life on the line to save another life. Alice still didn't fully trust any humans, but she was secure in the bond of friendships that she had with each of them. Owen taught Alice that just because someone might seem nice most of the time, doesn't mean they're trustworthy, making her think twice about the man they called Ortiz. His smile was nice, but his presence was dark. His body heat was unnerving, and his scent was a sour one. Alice didn't like Ortiz at all, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be nice around him. Alice then thought back about who she was starting to trust and her bonds with them. So far, the only beings that she trusted were Blue One and her sisters. She was still growing fonder of Felix and Silas, and hoped that in the future they would become a kind of family. There weren't many humans Alice trusted, then again, she didn't trust any human for now. She didn't know many humans, but the ones that she liked were Owen, Lowery, Zach, Gray, Jordan, and even Red One. Alice hoped that there would be scenarios in which the end result would be that Alice would fully trust the human, or humans. Alice then thought back to the nightmare that she had about eating her sister, and Owen stepping into the paddock to comfort her and calm her down. Alice told herself that she wasn't going to let a nightmare bring her to fully trust Owen. She wanted life threatening situations to make her trust them, or at least a deep, heartfelt moment when Alice felt really down, which hasn't happened...yet of course.

"Well, good night Alice," said Lowery, "don't let the, uh, bugs bite."

Alice let out a chitter at the man on the speakers and then finally arrived at her nest. Alice then lied down and curled her body and then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Owen and Claire arrived at Claire's room, which was located in a small building complex that most of the Jurassic World staff lived in. Owen was the only one who didn't live in the building, and Claire began to wonder why, but then decided to let bygones be bygones on that one. The couple were standing in front of her door and then looked at each other.

"So, here we are," said Owen.

"Yeah," said Claire.

A very awkward silence fell upon them, and they didn't speak for a good minute, until Claire said, "Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you Claire."

Claire couldn't help what happened next. What she did made her want the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Claire inched forward and then soft cherry red lips met rough salmon pink ones. But, it wasn't exactly a kiss of passion. It was, well, an awkward one. For starters, the kiss startled Owen a little, and he didn't know whether to kiss her back or stop. Second, Claire wasn't the best kisser. She didn't kiss many guys, and she didn't have much practice, so Owen felt like she was trying to suck his lips off. Claire then separated their lips before turning a very tomato red and then said to Owen, "I-I'm sorry. It's just, we've been dating for a month now, and, I just felt like it was kind of appropriate."

"Right," said Owen.

"So, uh, good night."

"Claire wait."

"What?"

Owen took a deep breath, and then put his hands on the back of Claire's head and then kissed her again. This time, the kiss was better. It was more passionate, vigorous, and enticing. Claire then put her arms around Owen's neck as the kiss intensified. After, a minute, Claire and Owen separated and looked at each other again.

"Good night Claire," said Owen with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah. Good night Owen," she said with a flushed face as she fiddled for her room key and then quickly stepped inside.

Owen looked at the door for a few seconds and then left to his bungalow, with a smile on his face.

Ortiz and Styler looked around the old Visitor Center for an hour and a half and couldn't find anything, until they found the old lab room where Dr. Grant watched a velociraptor hatch for the first time. Ortiz was surprised to see that, the lab was still on.

"Someone's been here recently," he said to Styler.

"Yeah, but who?" Styler asked.

"We'll find out soon enough Roberto."

Styler looked around a bit more until he saw something. And that something, was something that would change things around, forever.

"Gabe, you should come see this," said the assistant.

Ortiz walked over to Styler and then dropped his flashlight when he saw what Styler was talking about.

"Oh my God..."

 **A/N: Turtles! I know that this chapter was short, but it was mostly filler. I apologize for the fact that this chapter was everywhere. I jumped from one thing to the next without proper transition. I know, a few more questions arose because of this, but they'll be answered soon I promise you! I'll just let the cliffhanger eat at you guys until I reveal what Styler and Ortiz saw, which won't be until a few more chapters. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you stick around for more! Review, if you want to, and remember to stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Grady Bunch**

Today is a special day. Today is the day that Owen's been waiting for a few days now. Today is the day that Claire's been bracing herself for. Today...the Gradys were going to arrive at Jurassic World. Owen told Alice that his family was coming, and Alice was now intrigued to meet them. Claire told Owen to talk to his nephew a lot, so that he wouldn't simply hate the fact of living on the island for a while. Claire was thinking about calling today Stress Day, since Owen told her that Gradys cause a lot of stress. As for Sarah and Ian, Ian wasn't happy, like at all. He only smiled when somebody smiled at him. He wouldn't talk to his mom at all. He didn't say a word the whole trip. Sarah wished Ian could lighten up a bit, but then she thought about how she basically changed his life, on a decision that she made, without his word or consent at all. Sarah decided to let Ian be until he finally accepted the fact that he was going to live on Isla Nublar now. Sarah left her house for rent, in case if she was fired or another dinosaur broke out and caused the park to close. She left her and Ian's furniture in a storage until further notice. Sarah was worried about where Ryan was at this time. Last he contacted her, he was already near the ferry that would leave to the island, and that was before she and Ian got on the flight for Costa Rica. She and Ian arrived early in the morning and got on the earliest ferry that left for the island.

Claire was standing by herself at the dock, holding a sign that had the name Grady on it. Owen decided to stay with Alice and then visit the raptors quickly before seeing his family, and it seemed like he was caught up with his animals. Claire was going to hunt him down later for not being at the dock to greet his relatives. Claire looked out into the distance and saw the ferry getting closer. The Gradypocalypse was soon upon them.

Owen decided to quickly visit his girls and was happily greeted by them when he showed up at their paddock. He stepped inside and Blue tackled him down and began to nuzzle her head all over his face. Owen chuckled at the action and was soon greeted by Echo and Delta, who did the same thing that Blue did. Owen felt like he was starting to get claustrophobic and then said, "All right girls, enough! I get it. I miss you, too."

The girls let out chirps and chitters as they continued to hoard Owen, and he just chuckled and started rubbing the scales of the raptors. Owen felt in a good place right now. He was dating Claire, his family was coming, and his girls still loved him. Owen felt like his life was in a good place right now. Owen then began to wince at when Blue would shuffle her feet on his stomach, because her claws would poke at this stomach.

"Hey, ow! Blue, Delta, Echo, off please!" he ordered.

The raptors listened to their alpha and let him get up off the ground. He then dusted himself off and approached his girls individually and rubbed their scales. He also told them how much he loved and appreciated them. Owen made a small mistake though. He mentioned Alice's name, and that made the girls lose it. They started jumping excitedly, chirping and barking, and even began to look around too see if the Indominus was around.

"No, girls. She's not here. I was just telling you that Alice misses you and sends her regards," said Owen as he did his best to calm them down.

What on Earth was Alpha talking about? Alice was here, right? If so, where was she? Blue let out a happy screech, telling Alpha that she can't wait to see Alice again.

"Er, Blue, Alice isn't here right now," said Owen.

WHAT?! How could Alpha dare feed her deception. Blue was just about to jump on Alpha, until he said, "Look, I'll bring her over later, okay?"

With those words, Blue gave a confirming chirp, letting Owen off the hook this time. Owen snorted at his Beta and then headed out of the paddock and went for the docks, because the Gradys were coming.

The ferry had finally arrived. It was time. Claire took a few deep breaths. Owen still hadn't arrived, and that irritated Claire. Guests flooded the dock as they got off of the ferry, and Claire was wondering which ones were Owen's relatives.

Sarah and Ian got off of the ferry and saw a red headed woman standing in the middle of the people, holding a sign that had the name Gray on it.

"Oh God," said Ian.

Sarah turned her head to look at her son, and then said, "You see Ian? This isn't all that bad."

"...Yet."

Sarah exhaled as she rolled her eyes and her and Ian approached the woman.

Claire turned her attention to a woman and young man that seemed to be approaching her. They must be Sarah and Ian. Claire didn't expect them to look how they looked at all. Sarah was a beautiful woman, and Ian was very cute. At least there was one thing that Gradys had that was good: They were all hot.

"Are you Sarah and Ian Grady?" Claire asked them.

"Yes we are," replied Sarah.

"Great! It's finally nice to meet you both. Owen's told me a lot about you two. My name is Claire Dearing, I am the recently appointed CEO of Masrani Global and the one that hired you as my assistant."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Dearing."

"Please, you can call me Claire."

"Right."

"So, Ian, from what I hear, you're trying to study to become a doctor?"

Ian didn't want to answer, but he also didn't want to be rude, so he nodded his head with a small smile.

"Well, if you want, you can check out the office where our doctors here work so that you can get a small feel of how they work."

"Okay, sure," replied Ian.

"Great. Well, let me be the first to tell you, Welcome to Jurassic World."

"Thank you very much."

"So, shall we?"

"What about Owen?"

"I'll have Control contact him and tell him to meet us at the Innovation Center."

"Okay."

Claire led Sarah and Ian into the monorail, and they were on their way. Claire pulled out her phone and called Lowery.

"What's up Claire?" he asked her.

"Where the hell is Owen?" she asked.

"Uh, he's near Main Street I think."

"Well, tell him to meet me and his sister and nephew at the Innovation Center please?"

"On it."

"Thanks Lowery."

"No problem Claire."

Lowery hung up and Claire put her phone back in her pocket. She turned and looked at Sarah, who was sitting next to her and asked her, "So, how long has it been since you've seen Owen?"

"About ten years," replied Sarah.

"Wow, why so long?"

"Well, because he went into the navy at the time."

"Hold it. Owen went into the Navy when he was twenty-six? He told me he went in when he was thirty-two."

"Really?"

"Do you know when he got out?"

"When he was thirty-two."

"Oh my God. Why would he tell me something else?"

"I don't know."

"Does he have bad memory."

"Gradys don't have bad memories."

"Really? Tell me more about Gradys, please?"

As Sarah was instructing Claire about Gradys, Ian was standing at the front go the monorail, with his headphones on, and his music blasted at max. He looked throught he front of the monorail and saw two big door, with three torches set on each side, and a big sign that read, 'Jurassic World.' Ian was surprised by the size of the door. The doors opened as the monorail got closer and then he knew, there was no turning back, or escape for that matter. Ian then was left in slight awe at what he saw next. He saw Jurassic World in its glory. A fully functional dinosaur theme park. John Hammond's dream become a reality. It was truly a sight to behold.

Owen finally arrived at Main Street, and then looked down at his watch. He had an hour before Alice's first show of the day. He had time, there wasn't a need for rushing. He looked around to see if her could spot Sarah and Ian and Claire, but then went up the steps leading to the Innovation Center and then opened the doors, only to be greeted by a hologram of an Apatosaurus. Owen smirked at the hologram and then looked around the lobby of the Center to see if her could find Claire or his relatives. He couldn't find them anywhere, and was starting to worry a little. He then stood in front of the entrance doors and pulled out his radio to contact Lowery, only for his vision to get shrouded by ten fingers and then a voice spoke.

"Guess who?" said a female voice from behind.

"Since Claire doesn't have clammy hands," he said, "I'm gonna guess that it's Sarah."

The woman removed her hands and then Owen turned around and hugged his sister.

"It's been too long," Sarah said as she hugged Owen tighter.

"I know," he replied as he buried his face in Sarah's hair.

Sarah's hair smelled amazing.

"Good to know you showered before coming out here," he said with a playful smile on his face.

Sarah playfully punched Owen in the shoulder and then Owen turned his attention to the young man that was standing next to Claire. Owen couldn't believe it. This was his nephew. He hasn't seen him in ten years, and Owen was surprised at how much he grew. Owen stepped up to Ian and then said, "Ian Grady."

"Hey Uncle Owen," Ian said.

"How are you doing Little Man?"

Ian rolled his eyes as he went in and hugged his uncle tightly. Owen chuckled and then squeezed his nephew tight.

"I've missed you a lot Uncle Owen."

"I've missed you, too buddy."

Claire smiled at seeing Ian and Owen embracing one another and then felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a man that seemed pretty similar to Owen. The man was wearing a short sleeved, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He had short, brown hair, emerald green eyes, shaped up beard, salmon pink lips, a defined torso, a lean midsection, and killer arms. Claire couldn't help but notice the tattoo on his right arm. It was a group of words that were cursive letters. The tattoo read, 'Family is Everything.' Claire was partially surprised by the tattoo, but then wondered who the man was.

Sarah turned her attention to the man next to Claire and jumped at him with joy, yelling, "Oh my God! Ryan!"

The man laughed as his sister jumped on him and then held her so that they both wouldn't fall. So, this was Ryan. Claire was right about one thing: All the Gradys were hot.

"What's up sis?" he asked as he let go of her.

"I got a job here at Jurassic World. Yeah, I work for this lady," she replied.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. My name is Ryan Grady."

"Claire Dearing, it's nice to finally meet you, too Ryan."

"'Finally meet me?'"

"Oh, well see, you're brother talks a lot about you."

Ryan turned his attention to Owen and then said, "Owen, how many times have I told you not to talk about me to hot girls? Especially when I'm not around."

Claire's eyes widened a little, and Sarah and Ian covered their faces with their hands as they let out sighs of embarrassment. Owen gave a small smile as he said, "Yeah well, keep your distance from her Ryan. She's mine."

Claire gave Owen a surprised look. She was _his_? Claire opened her mouth to say something, but didn't let any words come out as she saw the two brothers hug.

"I'm sorry about Ryan," said Sarah, "He tends to get a little, stupid around people."

"Ah, I see that," said Claire.

Ryan let go of his big brother and then turned his whole hearted attention to his favorite nephew.

"Ian Michael Grady," he said as he approached him.

"Hey Uncle Ryan," replied Ian as he hugged his uncle.

Once the two separated Ryan said, "So, what's up Dynamo?"

"'Dynamo?'" asked Claire.

"Its Ian's nickname that Ryan gave him since he was a kid," replied Sarah.

"Oh."

The Gradys began to conversate amongst each other as Claire gave Karen a call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Karen, where are you guys right now?" Claire asked.

"We just finished having family breakfast. we're heading to the Innovation Center right now."

"Great! I've got some people that I think you and the boys should meet."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay good."

Claire hung up and then watched as the Grady family continued to talk to each other. The Grady siblings began to talk to each other and Ian went over to the Apatosaurus hologram, and Claire followed him. Ian stood in awe at the hologram.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" asked Claire.

"Is this based off of one of the dinosaurs on the island?" asked Ian.

"Yes. This here is Gracie. She's the oldest Apatosaur on the island."

"Is she still alive?"

"Actually, yes. Alice didn't attack her during the Indominus Incident."

"Lucky her."

"Ian, I want to know something."

'What?"

"Which uncle is your favorite?"

Ian couldn't help but smile at Claire's question and then asked, "Promise you won't tell them?"

"I promise."

"...Ryan is my favorite uncle."

"Why?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, Aunt Claire!" yelled a voice from behind.

Claire turned around and nearly fell to the ground as Gray lanced himself at her. Claire chuckled and then said, "Gray! How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm doing good. I'm full of food right now, and I can't wait to go on the Cretaceous Cruise today!"

"Uh, are you old and tall enough to get on?"

"Can't you sneak me on or something Aunt Claire?"

"Sorry sweetie. I can pull strings for some attractions, but not all of them, even as CEO."

Claire then saw Zach and his parents approaching, Gray must've ran way ahead of them.

"Hey Aunt Claire," said Zach with a monotone voice.

"Hey Zach. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Claire didn't believe Zach one bit, but let it slide because there were more important matters at hand. Karen and Scott greeted Claire and Karen asked who she was supposed to meet.

"Right, well, this young man right here, his name is Ian Grady. Zach, Gray, he's Owen's nephew."

Zach and Gray introduced themselves when they shook hands with Ian.

"Ian, these two are my nephews, and this is my sister, Karen, and her husband, my brother-in-law, Scott."

Ian put a small smile on his face as he greeted Karen and Scott. Claire called Owen and his siblings over and had them introduced to the Mitchells.

"Right well," began Claire, "Sarah, you come with me, and I'll show you around and tell you a bit more about what you're going to deal with when being my assistant. Karen, Scott, go and have fun by yourselves today, because Owen and the boys are going to be hanging out today, aren't they?"

Owen looked at Claire and then he nodded his head. The others didn't answer, and Claire grabbed Sarah's wrist and dragged her along. Karen and Scott said bye to the boys and then departed, and Owen and the others stayed in the Innovation Center, mostly because they were partially confused.

"Uh, so, what are we going to do?" asked Ian.

"Well, I've got a show in a few minutes. So, I guess Ryan and Ian, you two are going to finally meet Alice," said Owen.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and then the boys left to the Rex Kingdom.

It was now a minute before Alice's first show, and Owen let Ian and Zach out on the platform. Gray and Ryan stayed in the viewing room, mostly so that Gray could have some supervision.

"So, why are you here?" asked Zach.

"My mom got a job here, and we had to move here," replied Ian.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, it would be, if only I wasn't studying for my career right now."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Really? You seem younger, like my age."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, I did look like this when I was seventeen, so I don't think I'd look much different if I was a year younger."

Zach chuckled lightly as he turned to see that Alice's show had started.

"Have you met Alice already?" Ian asked him.

"Yeah, we even played hide and seek."

"'We?'"

"My brother, Gray and I met her and played hide and seek with her."

"Oh. Say, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because when I first saw you, you didn't seem to be in high spirits."

"It's nothing."

"Zach, it's obviously not nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"You sure?"

"If I do, don't tell anyone, okay? This just stay's between you and me. Not even a fly can find out about this okay?"

"Okay."

"I-I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, tough stuff."

"It sucks."

"Hold on. If I may ask, why did you break up with her?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"Well, its a conflict of emotions."

"You're curious, huh?"

"What?"

"You know, _curious_."

Zach didn't say anything. All he did was stay quiet.

"It's okay Zach. I'm not going to judge you, or despise you, or anything like that. All I can tell you is, if you need help, then don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Thanks. Say, since I know I'm not going to be here as long as you are, what say you we exchange numbers so that we can stay in contact?"

"Uh, sure yeah."

Zach then pulled out his phone and Ian typed in his number and then texted his own phone.

Alice stepped out of the brush and then looked over to see Zach and a stranger standing at the platform, and then focused her attention to the people in the viewing room.

Ian looked and saw a snow white scaled Indominus and thought that she was the most beautiful creature that he ever saw.

"Is that Alice?" asked Ian.

"Yep," replied Zach.

"She's beautiful, and terrifying at the same time."

"So, which one is she?"

"She's terrifyingly beautiful."

"Uh, Ian, you do know that what you said is an oxymoron, right?"

"Yeah, but words can't describe how amazing she looks."

Ryan watched as Alice stepped closer to the viewing glass, and then stuck her head through the open window, and then rested her head on the floor so that others can see and touch her up close. Gray ran up to Alice and began rubbing the snow white scales of her snout. Ryan thought that the people that went over to her to pet her were a little insane. They were petting the most dangerous predator on the planet, and they made it seem like they were petting your average elephant at a zoo. Ryan soon realized that Alice was staring at him with one of her scarlet orbs.

Who on Earth was this man? He looks kind of like Owen. Was he related to Owen in any way? Alice gave a croon at the man, trying to see if her would get closer, but the man just stood in place.

Alice's first show ended a few minutes later, and Owen and the boys stayed behind so that he could introduce Ian and Ryan to her. Owen called Alice to the viewing room and said, "Great job as always Alice. Now, Alice, I'd like to introduce you to my brother and my nephew."

Alice gave a shiver of her jaws, telling Owen that she wanted to see them already.

"Alice, this is Ian, my little nephew," said Owen as he pulled Ian by his shoulder to his side.

Ian pulled himself away from Owen and then said, "Hi Alice."

The Indominus gave a soft croon at Ian, telling him that it was nice to meet him.

"And that other guy over there is my crazy little brother, Ryan," said Owen as he pointed to the man standing next to Zach and Gray.

Alice nodded her head at the man, and Ryan responded with a smile and said, "Pleased to meet you little lady."

Were humans blind or something? Why did they keep saying that Alice was little? Alice shook her heads from the thoughts in her mind and then listened to when Owen spoke, "I hope that you and Ian can become good friends in the future Alice."

Alice hoped the same thing.

"Well, Alice, as much as I would love to stick around and hang out with you more, I have got to go and find my mother," said Ian.

"I'll go with you," said Ryan.

Ryan and Ian then exited the viewing room and went to go and find Sarah.

Claire had shown Sarah most of the park, even some of the Restricted Area. She also told her that Sarah and Ian would be staying in the same complex as Claire was. She said that they are also welcome to stay at Owen's bungalow if they wanted to, of course with Owen's consent.

"So, Claire," began Sarah, "when do you want me to start?"

"Well, I'd say as soon as possible, but, I'll give you until Monday to start," replied Claire.

"You sure there isn't something I can help you out with?"

"Well actually, there's an orphanage that is coming over to be here for a week and a half. If I remember correctly, then they should be getting here either by the end of this week, or next Sunday or Monday. You can help with the kids and stuff."

"Okay, sure. And, if there's anything else you need Claire, give me a call."

"Right, thanks so much Sarah."

"No problem, it's my job after all."

Claire smiled and then pulled up the complex where she and staff were staying at on the island. Sarah and Claire stepped out of Claire's Mercedes and then walked closer to the building.

"So, this is where you and Ian will be staying at," said Claire.

"What about Ryan?" asked Sarah.

"He said he and Owen agreed on him staying at Owen's bungalow during his stay. Say, how long is her going to be here?"

"I have no idea. Ryan's not an easy book to read."

"Well, anyway, I hope that you enjoy your long stay here at Jurassic World, Sarah."

"Thank you so much Claire."

Sarah then saw Ian and Ryan approaching them.

"Oh, there you are," said Sarah.

"What is this place?" asked Ian.

"It's where you and I are going to be staying."

"I was asking Claire."

Ryan bumped Ian on his shoulder with his elbow and then said, "So, Claire, why not show Ian around the island more? Like to another paddock, or someplace else."

Ian turned to his uncle and said, "Ryan, I'm going to be living here. I'll explore the island in my own time. But, from what I hear, the Control room on the island is incredible."

"It is. You want to see it?" asked Claire.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, thanks Claire."

"No problem."

Claire smiled at Ian and then both got into her car and drove off to Control.

Ryan turned to his sister and saw how sad she was, and then wrapped her in his arms into a warm hug. Sarah rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and then Ryan spoke softly into her ear.

"Give him time Sarah. He'll accept it soon enough and then he'll learn to live happily here."

"I know," Sarah said as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

Claire and Ian arrived at Control in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Ian was impressed by the Control room. All the technology, it made Ian want to cry in the presence of such beauty. Claire and Ian walked into the Control room and walked over to Lowery and Vivian.

"Lowery, Vivian, this here is Ian Grady. He's Owen's nephew," said Claire.

Ian smiled as he shook their hands and then watched the screens of the Control room.

"This place is so cool," he said.

"Isn't it?" asked Lowery.

"Yeah! This is, like, a tech geek's heaven."

Lowery's grin went down to a small frown as he said, "Yep, it is."

"So, was it your mom that was hired by Claire?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, great. You know, if you want, why not get an internship here?"

"I can get an internship here?"

"Why of course. Most of our workers here started as interns, even Lowery and Vivian here."

Lowery and Vivian nodded their heads, and Ian then thought of something.

"So, what internships can I get here?"

"Name one."

"Something in the medical field?"

"Yeah, we have a small hospital here, and I believe that they have positions available."

"You could also work here, if you want," said Lowery.

"That's true, too."

"Well, why don't you think about it, and then give us an answer on Monday?"

"Sure, sounds good. Say, I have a question."

"What?"

"Can I do my homework in here?"

"Uh, I don't know. Vivian, Lowery, what do you guys think?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with it," said Vivian.

"Same here," said Lowery.

"Cool beans."

"Right well, keep up the good work you two. Ian, come with me, I want to show you a few more things."

"Okay."

Claire and Ian then left Control and drove back down to Main Street.

Owen brought Ryan, Gray and Zach to the raptor paddock, where he took them up to the railing and showed them his raptors.

"Man, and you, like, train these things?" asked Ryan.

"Not things Ryan, they're girls," replied Gray.

"Right."

"Yeah, I was hired out of the Navy to research the behaviors of the raptors and to see if they could listen to human command," said Owen.

"Ah, okay. So, what did you say their names were again?"

"The one with the blue stripes on her sides is Blue. The green one is Delta. And, the bronze one with the slightly crooked jaw is Echo."

"Well, I gotta say Owen. They sure are insane if they're listening to you."

Owen rolled his eyes at his brother and then said, "They should. I'm their Alpha, and Blue is my Beta. It's based on a relationship of mutual respect."

"I see. No wonder they haven't torn you a new one."

"Ryan, they aren't crazed killers, you know?"

"Yeah, but from what I hear, raptors are very smart."

"That is true."

Ryan looked down and saw Blue looking straight at him.

Who were the other humans standing next to Alpha? Were they friends, or foes? Blue began talking to her sisters, trying to see if the humans with Alpha were ones that could be trusted. Delta said that they seemed friendly, and Echo said that since Alpha seemed to get along with them, maybe they could, too. Blue was always the one to lastly trust humans. The only human that she trusted was Alpha. There was Barry, but he was just a very good friend, who was very caring, loving, and always knew how to make the raptors happy when they were upset. Barry was an acceptable human, especially when he gave the girls their favorite treats.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" asked Ryan.

"Maybe she's hungry right now," replied Owen jokingly.

"Don't joke like that Owen. You know I hate when you joke like that. That's always why Mom used to ground you, for bothering me."

Owen scoffed at Ryan and then looked down at Blue and said, "Blue, this is my brother Ryan. He is not food, okay?"

The Beta raptor barked at him, telling him that she knew that Owen's golden rule was that humans were off limits, unless the humans were attacking them, or they really aggravated them, like Hoskins used to. Oh Hoskins. Blue was jealous of Delta because Delta got to kill Hoskins. Blue wanted to rip out that man's throat so much, and she didn't get her chance at all.

"Good. Now, what's say you guys we get back to Main Street?" asked Owen.

Ryan and the boys nodded and then headed back to Main Street.

Claire took Ian to the Rex Kingdom, to introduce him to the Queen of Isla Nublar herself. She and Ian stepped inside the false log where people would come to view her feed and waited for Rexy to show up.

"So, when does she normally show up?" asked Ian.

"Well, she just fed, so she might not show up," replied Claire.

"Great. Let's just stare at the trees."

"Just, give her a few seconds, maybe she might show up."

"Claire, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you close to any of these dinosaurs? Like, is there a dinosaur specifically that you have a kind of, close bond with?"

"...Yeah there is one."

"Who?"

"Why, Rexy of course."

"Really? How? Why?"

'Well, when I first started working here, I started off as a tour guide, and I was always in charge of telling the guests about Rexy. Then, I got promoted to Operations Manager a few years later, and I would always come here to get away from the craziness of my job. Rexy always showed up every time I came here. Maybe she could smell me or something."

"Well, T-Rexes have a keen sense of smell," said Ian.

"Right, well, anyway, I would come here and I would talk to Rexy, and she would actually listen. She would listen and then give some low growls and some rumbles in her throat. I have no idea what she was trying to tell me, but something tells me that Rexy took a liking to me."

"Say, how old is Rexy?"

"Twenty-five years old."

"Geez, she's got a lot of experience behind her, huh?"

"Yeah. She's a kind of mother figure."

"Wow. Who knew a T-Rex would have a human daughter."

Claire chuckled at Ian's words and then said, "You could say that."

"Who's her caretaker?"

"You've heard about the Jurassic Park Incident back in nineteen ninety-three, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you believe that the kids, Lex and Tim Murphy came to work here on the island?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, is one of them her caretaker?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"That would be me," said a voice from behind.

Claire and Ian turned around and saw a man with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, a clean, shaved face, and pale skin. The man was wearing the Jurassic World polo and white pants, with black boots.

"Ian, meet Tim Murphy," said Claire.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Murphy," said Ian as he extended his hand to shake Tim's hand.

"Please," said Tim as he grabbed hold of Ian's hand and shook it, "call me Tim."

"Right. So, you're the one taking care of Rexy?"

"Yep."

"She doesn't give you nightmares or anything? Even after the Incident?"

"No, if any dinosaur were to give me nightmares, then it would be the raptors."

"Then, we'll keep you away from the raptor paddock."

"Please do."

"So, where is Rexy?"

"Oh, let me call her up for you."

"You can call her?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you'll have to call her, look."

Claire pointed outside of the glass, and before Ian could see anything, he felt something. Low rumbles on the ground. He also heard faint pounding and saw the glass shake slightly. Then, there she was. Ian got closer to the glass and was mesmerized by what he saw. There, standing in front of the false log, was the forest green scaled Queen of Isla Nublar. It was Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She was there during the Jurassic Park Incident, saving Tim, Dr. Grant and Sattler, and his sister Lex, from the velociraptors. She was truly a marvelous sight to behold.

"Wow, she's amazing," said Ian as he pressed his hands against the glass.

"Isn't she?" asked Tim.

Ian noticed the scars that Rexy had on her neck and back and asked, "What are those scars from?"

"From when she saved me from the velociraptors. They fought and left her with a few scars."

"Claire, why did you want to bring me here?"

"I know how upset you are about moving here, so I thought that maybe being around Rexy for a little while might help you out."

"Oh, well, that's really nice of you Claire. Thanks, I guess."

Claire nodded her head and then looked at Rexy, deep into her yellow eyes.

Rexy was happy at seeing her children again, but she didn't recognize the stranger against the glass. She couldn't see them well, since they weren't moving but could smell them. There was something peculiar about the stranger. They were young, and they seemed like they needed some kind of comfort. Maybe, this could be another child that Rexy could take under her wing. She already had two kids, maybe adding a third wouldn't hurt that much. Two's company, but three's a crowd. Rexy wanted a crowd of children. Rexy then refocused and then stepped closer to the glass, letting out a small rumble from deep in her throat.

Ian took a step back as Rexy got closer to the glass.

"Why is she getting closer?" asked Ian.

"Don't be scared," replied Tim, "Rexy is just curious about you. Since she's never seen you around before."

"I think that she might like you," said Claire.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's just a thought."

"So, her next show is in an hour. Ian, if you want Claire and I can leave you alone with Rexy and you can talk to her about whatever it was that Claire was talking about."

"Uh, o-okay, yeah, sure."

Tim and Claire nodded their heads and then exited the false log. Ian looked at Rexy and then started speaking.

Owen decided to take Sarah and Ryan to his bungalow to hang out for a little bit. Sarah was sitting in Owen's hammock and was swinging back and forth as she let the small breeze hit her face. Owen and Ryan approached her and Owen said, "You okay, sis?"

"Yeah, it's just, I wish Ian was a bit more supportive about this," replied Sarah.

"Sarah, look, I'm pretty sure that he is supportive about this, but, it's not easy when you're a teenager, especially one who's not a big fan of change, who's life was changed because of a decision that you made," replied Ryan.

"I get that. I hope that he can learn something from living here."

"Yeah, like don't get near dinosaurs or else they'll kill you."

"No, Ryan. I'm pretty sure that Sarah meant Ian would learn something like, change is happening around us all the time, and we just have to learn to accept it and move on."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, that was going to be my second thing."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her younger brother and then said, "I'm trusting you two to talk to him and help him settle down here."

"Of course. Anything to make our favorite sister and nephew happy," said Owen.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at her brothers. Those two would do anything for her, and she was grateful for that.

"Thanks you guys," she said as she slouched more into the hammock.

"Well, I got to get going. Another one of Alice's shows is about to start. You guys wanna come with me, or are you just going to stay here?" asked Owen.

"I'm gonna stay here," replied Sarah, "this place is beautiful."

"I'll stay with Sarah to keep her company," replied Ryan.

"All right. I'll be seeing you both later."

Owen got on his motorcycle and left to get to Alice's paddock a few minutes before her next show.

Ian had never expected to do so much in a day, but he did. He went to the Cretaceous Cruise, the Jurassic Aviary, and even met a few celebrities. Claire decided to take Ian to one more stop: the Hammond Creation Labs. Ian and Claire arrived in the stuffed up hallway. Ian looked over and saw a few geneticists surrounding an incubator, and wanted to see it up close.

"Why'd you bring me here, Claire?" asked Ian.

"Because I heard that you have a knack for sciences. So, I decided to bring you to the most science filled place," replied Claire.

"Oh, well, all right then."

"You want to see them up close?"

"Can I?"

"When you're with me you can."

"Oh, well, all right."

Claire led Ian to the inside of the lab and they approached an incubator holding four eggs.

"What kinds of dinosaurs are they?" Ian asked.

"Those are Apatosaurus," said a female voice from behind.

Ian and Claire turned around to see a woman with black, curly hair, which went down to her shoulders, but she had it in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, hot pink lips, and was wearing a lab coat over her black blouse, blue skirt, and blue three inch high heels.

"Really? They seem really small for holding something that'll grow up to be so big," said Ian.

"Well, looks can be deceiving," said the woman.

"You're right. Say, who are you?"

"Oh, right, I'm Grace Rivera, but you can call me Gracie."

"Ian Grady, nice to meet you."

"Same here. So, aside from Claire bringing you here, what brings you here to the lab?"

"I have a knack for sciences, so I came here to see that most science filled place. At least, that's what Claire told me."

"Right. You look young Ian, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Then, you might want to consider an internship here at the labs."

"Oh, well, cool. Can I give you an answer on Monday?"

"Yeah, sure. Take your time."

"Okay, thanks."

Gracie nodded her head and then walked away and went back to work.

"Nice lady," said Ian.

"Yeah she is," said Claire.

"Well, let's look around the lab a little more. Then, we can go and see Owen again."

"All right."

Ian and Claire looked around the lab a little more until they decided to go the Alice's paddock to see Owen.

Alice's next show had gone well. Alice started changing colors more so that she could keep the hatchlings entertained. Owen felt proud of Alice, because she was trying ways to keep the guests entertained. Owen was staring at Alice through the viewing glass, and was wondering what was going on in Alice's mind, since she was pacing back and forth in front of the glass, not paying attention to Owen whatsoever. Owen's attention was then pulled when he heard the clicking of heels behind him. He turned around to see Claire and Ian approaching him.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Owen asked.

"You won't believe the crazy day I've had today," replied Ian.

"What happened?"

"Well, I saw Rexy, went to the Cretaceous Cruise, and the Aviary. I also went to the labs, and even met a few celebrities!"

"Really? Who'd you meet?"

"Well, there was Bryce Dallas Howard, Tom Brady, and...Chris Pratt!"

"Who?"

Claire and Ian felt like smacking Owen. Ian arched an eyebrow as he made a confused face at his uncle. Claire opened her mouth in slight surprise and then asked, "Owen, are you serious?"

"What?"

"Chris Pratt? You know, Andy Dwyer? Emmet from the _Lego Movie_? Star Lord?"

"Oh, the Star Lord guy."

"Right. Well, let me just say, that you and him are very similar in looks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just ask Claire."

"It's true Owen. You two look very much alike."

"Are you sure that you didn't have a secret third brother?"

"Even if Chris Pratt was my brother, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't like it if you, being his nephew, liked him as an uncle because of his money."

"Eh, it's worth a try right?"

"Ian, you are not going to ask him if he's your uncle."

"Ugh, fine."

Claire smiled at Ian and Owen and then walked over to the glass to see Alice pacing back and forth. What was going on inside her mind?

Alice didn't know what was going on inside her mind right now. She took a small nap, and she had a nightmare. The nightmare was that she ended up killing Owen, Red One, and the hatchlings, and then later on killed Blue One and her sisters. Lowery helped her wake up, and then she started walking around the paddock, slowly realizing that it was just a dream. Once Alice saw Owen, she realized that they were all still alive, and that Alice had nothing to worry about. But, that's not was what fully bothering Alice. What was bothering her, was the fact that she realized that she was alone in her paddock. Nobody else around in her paddock, it was just her. Alice hated loneliness, and she wanted to resolve the problem as soon as possible. She wanted to bring it up to Red One and Owen, but, she decided to see if they would figure it out soon enough. Alice turned and saw Red One staring at her through the viewing glass. Alice gave a chitter at Red One, making the human smile.

"Hi sweetie," she said, "are you okay?"

Alice nodded her head, and she didn't feel good lying to Red One. Alice didn't like lying. It felt wrong and strange.

"Well, that's good. So, are you ready to meet Rexy next week?"

Alice nodded and let out a happy bark, telling Red One that she was very excited to meet Rexy. Alice had heard about how Lowery and Owen weren't a hundred percent on Alice meeting Rexy, but Red One didn't seem to have a big problem with it.

"Good. Let's hope Rexy is ready to meet you, too. And let's hope that everyone else is ready for you to meet her as well."

"Claire, I'm telling you," said Owen as he and Ian approached her, "I think Rexy and Alice meeting isn't the best idea."

Alice let out a low growl at Owen's words.

"Uncle Owen, you're making her mad. Take it back," said Ian softly.

"I mean," began Owen, "I think Alice meeting Rexy is going to be great!"

Alice nodded her head with a smile and then turned around and melted into the brush.

"You have got to watch what you say around her," said Ian.

"I know, I forgot that she can get offended easily," said Owen.

"Not just that, but she can hear us through the glass," added Claire.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I wonder what the scientists that made her were thinking when they put whatever they put in her into her genome sequence."

"Well, we know that her base genome is T-Rex, which she most likely got from Rexy. She also has velociraptor in her, and we believe that she might have human DNA in her, too."

"Well, from the looks of it, she might have some carnotaur in her."

"Why?"

"The horn-like protrusions on her head? Carnotaurs have them, too."

"It's a possibility."

"Wait, you guys don't have files on the Indominus?"

"Well, we do, but they don't state what she's made up of."

"Oh. Well, I think you might need to have a chat with some of the scientists in your lab about that."

'No, we need to have a chat with Henry Wu, the main geneticist that created her."

"Wu? That guy is on the FBI's Most Wanted list."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, when Alice broke out, her rampage caused the deaths of hundreds, of which included Americans. And besides, every nation is hunting him down, because they feel like people like Wu shouldn't have that kind of power."

"I agree."

"Well, I have to get going. See you later boys."

"All right, thanks for everything Claire."

Claire nodded her head and then exited the viewing room, leaving Owen and Ian alone, staring through the viewing glass.

Ryan and Sarah arrived at Main Street and met up with Owen and Ian at the Innovation Center, where they then decided to go and grab something to eat. Ian wasn't feeling hungry, but he was craving one thing, coffee. Even though Ian was a guy, he was a true white girl, believe you me. Ian was like a white girl stuck inside a man's body. But, that's besides the point. Anyway, they decided to stop by the Starbucks and let Ian get his Java Chip Frappuccino. Afterwards, they went to a café and had lunch. Ian was bored, until he received a text from Zach to meet up with him at the Gyrosphere Valley. Ian then left to the Valley via monorail and got there in about ten minutes. Ian saw Zach at the front of the line, and then caught up to him. Zach gave Ian a VIP band, and Ian put it on his right wrist. Zach and Ian then got into a gyrosphere, and Zach began to control it.

"So, why'd you call me out here, Zach?" Ian asked.

"I was bored, and I had no one else to talk to," began Zach, "I wasn't interrupting anything when I texted you, right?"

"No, I was just as bored as you were. So, in a way, thanks for saving me from boredom."

"Anytime. Have you ever been in a gyrosphere?"

"Well, considering that it's my first time on the island, and with the fact that I'm discovering what's on this island slowly, I'd have to say, no I haven't."

"Well then, Welcome to the Valley."

"Thanks, I guess."

Zach drove the gyrosphere up to the only Apatosaurus left in the Valley.

"So, this is Gracie," said Ian as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the herbivore that was grazing in front of him.

"Who?" asked Zach.

"Claire said that there was one Apatosaurus left after the Indominus Incident. This is that surviving Apatosaurus, and her name is Gracie."

"Oh, cool."

Gracie turned and saw the gyrosphere and slowly approached it. She lowered her head down and then stared at the two small humans inside of it.

Zach wanted to drive away from Gracie, but then remembered that she wouldn't do them any harm, so he stayed still.

"Hi Gracie," said Ian as he waved his hand.

The Apatosaurus emitted a soft, yet powerful moan. Ian and Zach both enjoyed the sound.

"She's got a nice voice," said Zach.

"She sure does," said Ian as he took another picture.

Zach then began to drive the gyrosphere through a herd of Triceratops.

"Be careful Zach," said Ian.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"You never know if one of these ladies will feel threatened and try to knock us around."

"Right, I'll be cautious."

Zach then slowly drove through the herd.

"So, Ian, I wanted to ask you, what do you think of the island so far?"

"It's cool."

"That's all?"

"Well, okay, this island is fantastic, but some of the joy dies with it because of reasons of my own."

"Like?"

"My mom getting a job here and us having to come and live down here."

"That upsets you?"

"Well, yeah! I wanted to study and become a great doctor, but now, I can't do any of that."

"You're really giving up that easily?"

"What?"

"Well, from what I perceive, you're not a big fan of change."

"Pretty much."

"Okay, so? Who is? Nobody likes change. Change sucks, because we're always used to our simple, routine lives, but then when one thing happens that alters everything, we hate the change that comes along. But, what if that change is for the better? What if you were put on this island for a good reason? What if you become and awesome doctor down here? Or maybe even an amazing geneticist? Or even a caretaker for the dinosaurs here? All I can say is, we all hate change Ian. We just have to learn to accept it."

"I know that, and thanks for the words of comfort, but I don't know. Part of me is still really mad about this."

Zach then thought about one place where Ian could go to forget his anger.

"All right, I know just the place to take you," said Zach.

Ian arched an eyebrow as Zach then turned the gyrosphere around, and then went back to the boarding area. Zach and Ian then went onto the monorail and went to where Zach wanted to take Ian.

Zach took Ian to the Bamboo Forest: a place where guests could find total Zen and relax. Ian was walking slowly alongside Zach, taking in the beauty of the bamboo and the sounds of the birds chirping. He also admired the calmness, and near quietness of the forest.

"You were right Zach," said Ian, "this place does help get my mind off of my aggression."

"I told you so," responded Zach, "I came here the same day I came back here, which was a day after I broke up with my girlfriend. This place really helped me get through some of my problems."

"Well, now I know where to come to when I'm feeling mad, or sad."

"Good."

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime. So, are you really mad at your mom?"

"Well, see, the thing is, it's just, it's complicated. Part of me is really happy for her, and I couldn't be anymore excited than to live here! But, the other part of me Is upset because of the change this is going to have on my life."

"Well, then why not just focus on the positive side of it? You might as well focus on it since you're going to be living here anyway."

"You're right. I should focus on the positive side if things. If I'm going to be living here, I'm going to have to be positive about it and get accustomed to the people around me on this island."

"There you go."

Ian smiled at Zach, and then the two exited the forest and went back to Main Street.

Ryan, Claire, and Owen went to Control, where they filled Ryan in on everything about the drop off bag.

"So, you guys want to know why this Zara was carrying the bag, and who she was working with?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Lowery.

"Okay. Well, you don't have many clues to pin somebody or something. So, it seems like we're going to have to go to the old Visitor Center."

"So, when do you suggest we go?" asked Claire.

"I don't know. Why don't you guys decide that?"

"Okay, let's see. We can go someday during the weekend, or Monday," said Owen.

"Well, are you guys just closed on the weekends?"

"No, the park is open everyday of the week, but during the weekends, the Rex Kingdom isn't open, and neither is the Mosasaurus Bay. Everything else is open."

"Well, why don't we just go Saturday?"

"I can do that."

"Well, it's settled. We'll go on Saturday."

Owen, Lowery and Ryan nodded their heads and then they turned their attention to the screens in the Control room.

Ortiz walked into the viewing room of Alice's paddock, and walked up to the viewing glass, and watched as Alice slowly stepped out of the brush.

"Hello Alice," said Ortiz.

Alice let out a chitter at the man, asking him what he was doing here?

"I'm just here to day hello darling."

Darling? Why was Ortiz calling her that? Alice let out a low rumble in her throat, telling Ortiz to be careful.

"Oh, don't freak out Alice. I'm just a friend coming by to check on my favorite dinosaur."

Alice didn't believe the man one bit. No way she was his favorite dinosaur. Alice wasn't even a dinosaur, at least, that's what she thought of herself. Alice wanted to break through the glass, and grab Ortiz and rip him a new one. Ortiz was a strange man. His scent was sour, his smile, though very nice, was a nerve racking one, and one that seemed to show that Ortiz was a kind of, mad man.

"Alice, I hope you enjoy your time here at Jurassic World," said Ortiz.

Now why would he say something like that?

"Because when I'm through with Owen, and all of your friends, you'll be next."

Alice's eyes wanted to widen, but instead, she felt threatened, and let out a menacing growl at Ortiz, telling him to leave.

"Oh Alice, you think you scare me? I've seen monsters twice as scary. Compared to them, you're the most beautiful thing in the world. But, in reality, you're nothing but a nasty abomination created by a mad scientist."

Alice was ready to attack this man, but Owen taught her that she shouldn't attack humans, unless she felt threatened, and she did feel that way right now.

"I have a story to tell you," said Ortiz, "way back in time, during the Biblical ages, there was a man named Noah. God chose Noah to build an ark to save all living creatures on the planet. God was going to destroy the world with a great flood because the world was too corrupted by sin. Animals, in pairs of two, male and female of each species, got onto the ark. Noah, his wife, their sons, and their sons' wives, were the only humans that got onto the ark, because everyone else thought that Noah was crazy. Then, the flood swept over the world, killing everyone who wasn't aboard the ark. It's a theory that dinosaurs died during the flood, as opposed to the meteor that crashed into the Earth. You my dear, would've have been one of the animals that died during the flood. Keep this in mind. I will see to it that you drown like your ancestors did."

Those words made Alice furious, and she let out a terrifying roar at Ortiz, but the man didn't even flinch. Then, Alice opened the window and was about to grab him, when she stopped and then remembered something that Lowery had told her.

 _'There are going to be people who will hate you, or threaten you. If you really want to be the bigger one in the situation, then you can only try two things: One, fight back. Two, turn the other cheek and walk away, because the person who hates you or threatens you will get his eventually.'_

Alice thought about Lowery's words and then retracted her hand back and then closed the window. She then let out a growl as she walked away, disappearing into the brush. Alice now had a human that she hated more than when she met Red One.

Ian slouched more into the hammock that he was lying in as he took in the soothing noise of the nearby lake. Owen's bungalow was like a small paradise. Owen brought Ian here after Alice's last show, mostly because Ian wanted to see the bungalow.

"Ian, you okay buddy?" asked Owen, who was approaching Ian.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Ian.

"Ian, you were never really good at lying you know?"

"I'm fine Owen. Seriously."

"Come on. Tell your Uncle Owen what's wrong."

Ian sighed a sigh of defeat as he sat up in the hammock and then looked at his uncle.

"Today's just helped me learn a few things," said Ian.

"Like what?" asked Owen.

"Like the fact that I'm going to have to accept that I'll be living here for a while and that I need to show Mom that I'm all for her having a job here. You know, being more supportive."

"Well, it's good that you learned that. I know that this must be difficult for you, but just take each day one at a time all right? And, show your mom that you're happy with getting a job here and living here."

"You're right."

"And, you need to give this place a chance. I know it's your first time, and day, here, but you'll learn to like this place. I came to love this place eventually."

"Because all of your friends are here, and you have a job here, and you have dinosaurs to take care of."

"That may be, but even if I didn't, I would still love this island anyway."

"I see what you're getting at."

"Good."

Ian got up from the hammock and then went in and hugged Owen.

"Thanks Uncle Owen," Ian said.

"Anytime Little Man," said Owen as he placed his chin on Ian's head.

"I love you Uncle Owen."

"Love you, too buddy."

What a day, the Grady family finally invaded the island. The Mitchells met the Gradys and they seemed to hit it off on a good note. Ian met Alice, Rexy, Chris Pratt, a nd so many more other people and dinosaurs today. Zach helped Ian realize that he would have to accept the change that was happening in his life right now and that he would have to think about the positive side to the change. Owen hadn't seen his family in years, and now, seeing them all together, was one of the best things that ever happened to Owen. Claire showed Ian around the island, and showed him a few intern opportunities that he could try out. Alice now hated Ortiz more than anything else in the world, and couldn't wait for him to finally get his. Ian was still going to refrain from talking to his mom for a few more days, because he first wanted to work on adjusting to life on the island. Now, questions still hang high in the air. What internship will Ian choose? Why did Ortiz decide to randomly threaten Alice? What were Owen and the others going to find at the old Visitor Center? So many questions, yet no so many answers. You'll find out soon enough! Just calm down all right?

 **A/N: Whoo! What a chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter and I hope you enjoyed the Gradys! I loved writing about them and I just loved writing this chapter in general! Answers will be pouring in when Chapter 20 hits the story! Review, if you guys want, and remember to stick around for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stupid Sociopaths**

It was now Friday, Ian was still taking some time to get used to the island before he would finally talk to his mom and show her the support that she was wanting from him. Alice had to control herself from not breaking out of her paddock to hunt down and kill Ortiz. Owen, Claire, and Ryan were heading to the room that Zara used to stay in to see if they could find anything that could help them with the mystery of the drop off bag.

"Gabe, what the hell were you thinking?" asked Styler as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You weren't supposed to say any of that to Alice right now. I know that you want to get rid of her now, but first, you need to get rid of the others. That should be your main priority right now."

"Why can't we just get rid of her now?" asked Ortiz.

"Because that's not how the plan is supposed to go!"

"Well, since it's our plan, why don't we just change it a little?"

"A little? Gabe, you just skipped to the ending! You were supposed to get Alice to trust you, not to hate you!"

"Well, what did you want me to do?"

"To control yourself and to get her to not hate you!"

"Why? Why shouldn't I be able to express my hate after what she did? Why shouldn't I tell her that she deserves nothing more than a cruel, slow death? Don't you see Roberto? Everything seems to revolve around her."

"How?"

"Listen, everything that is going on right now, leads straight to her. The drop off bag leads back to her, don't you see?"

"That's just one thing Gabe."

"Just wait, a few more things will happen that will end up going back to her."

"Like what we found at the old Visitor Center?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabe, you know that I love you. You know that I would do anything to get you to be happy. You are a drug lord, a mad man, a religious fanatic, a king pin and a sociopath."

"Tell me something I don't know Roberto."

"You're all that, but there is one thing about you that can lead to your downfall."

"What?"

"Gabe...you're stupid."

Ortiz stared at his assistant with a confused face and then said, "Roberto, do you want to die?"

"I told you that we should've taken what we found from the Visitor Center, but you said to leave it. Gabe, I'm telling you, what we found, will ultimately be your downfall, believe you me."

"How? The plan, regardless of what we found, is full proof."

"No, Gabe. If there's one thing I learned about you, it's that, even though you're a notorious man and all, you suck at covering up your tracks. That's why I'm your favorite assistant Gabe. I'm the one who's always busting his ass to cover yours."

"And I greatly appreciate the hard work Roberto. Look, I'm sorry that I messed up the plan."

"It's fine. We just have to find a way around what's in the old Visitor Center, and Alice's newly found hatred for you."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Let me think it over. For now, just stay here, and don't go around pissing off anymore dinosaurs, especially the velociraptors and Rexy."

"Right Roberto."

Styler then began to think about how to refrain from Gabe's newly arising problems.

Ian was sitting between Lowery and Vivian's desks and watched as they typed away. Ian then pulled out his laptop and began to type furiously.

"What you working on Ian?" asked Lowery.

"An essay on the arteries of the human body," replied Ian as he continued to type.

"Ah, interesting."

"Yeah, it's really not."

"But," said Vivian, "I thought you enjoyed medical stuff like that."

"I do. But, I also enjoy a lot of other things. Medicine and Technology have been my main focuses for a while now. But, now that I'm here, I'm thinking about changing my major."

"Like, in genetics?"

"It's something that I've been growing fonder of."

"Well, why don't you just look at all the jobs that we have on the island, and then try picking a major that would help you get that job?"

"If push comes to shove, just come and work here at Control. It's literally the easiest job here."

"You only say that 'cause you're a tech geek, Lowery."

"That...is true."

"No, he's right," said a worker inside of the room.

"Yeah, I could do this with a hand tied behind my back," added another voice.

"Wow, some people don't know how to mind their own business," said Ian as he scanned the room.

"Well, they're not wrong," said Vivian.

"Really? You think that this job is easy?"

"Well, yeah. And, it's probably the safest. You don't have to go anywhere except for the bathroom when you have to use it and to grab a bite to eat when it's your lunch break."

"Hmm...Control is an option."

"Just keep it in mind when thinking about what you want to do here when you're a little older."

"Okay."

Ian then continued to type on his laptop as Lowery and Vivian went back to working.

Owen and Claire were taking a walk through the Jurassic World Botanical Garden. Claire suggested visiting here after being stressed out a little lately. She liked coming here because this was where she would find peace and relaxation. This was Claire's Bamboo Forest. Claire looked around and admired every plant and flower that was sprouted throughout the whole garden. All the different colors mixing together on the pedals of the prehistoric plants were truly a sight for the eyes to behold. Claire also liked the sweet fragrance wafting in the air. The smell reminded her of honey, cinnamon, and cherry blossoms. Claire took in a big whiff, and all the scents mixed together, flaring her nostrils and then let out an exhale.

"It truly is beautiful here," said Claire.

"It is," agreed Owen.

"You don't have to lie to Owen. If you're not comfortable with being in a garden, then all you have to do is tell me."

"What? Claire, I'm perfectly comfortable. You know, one of my ex-girlfriends tool me to Washington DC as a celebratory spot for our six month anniversary, and where did we end up spending most of our time? The Botanical Garden."

"I see. Well, we only have to be here a few more minutes, I'm feeling way better than I was this morning."

"That's good."

"Thanks for coming here by the way. I don't think I've ever dated any guys who were so...oh, what's the word?"

"Hot?"

"Don't flatter yourself Owen. I mean, so...open."

"Open?"

"Well, you know, so willing to hangout where the girl wants."

"Well, I just thought, if I want to keep you happy and this relationship going, then I figured I have to go wherever you want, except for the bathroom of course."

Claire rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle and then decided that she was fully relieved and both she and Owen left the garden.

Ian finished typing up his essay, and then decided to go and see a few more attractions that the park had to offer. He wanted to see his uncle's raptors, but Owen told Ian that he would have to wait for a little until he got to see them. So, Ian decided to then go and visit Alice. Ian walked into the viewing room and then looked through the glass to see if Alice was close by, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ian then heard the door open behind him, and a man with short dirty blonde hair entered.

"I'm sorry, I thought guests weren't allowed here unless it was one of Alice's shows," said the man.

"I could say the same for you," responded Ian.

"Well, unless your boss owns Alice, then I think I have more of a right to see her than you do."

"Well, my uncle is her caretaker, and his girlfriend is the CEO of Masrani Global. I'd say I have just the same amount of rights to see her as you do."

The man let out a chuckle as he said, "Robert Styler."

"Ian Grady," said Ian as he shook Styler's hand, "So, who's your boss?"

"Gabriel Ortiz, CEO of InGen."

"Interesting. Why does that name sound so familiar to me?"

"I don't know."

Styler was curious. Why would this kid know Gabriel? Well, then again, Gabriel being a drug lord, some of his actions have appeared on the news. If this kid figured out that Gabriel is a mad man, then he would probably tell Claire and Owen, and then they'd set Alice loose to hunt the man down and kill him.

"Wait. You mean, Gabriel Ortiz, the Geneticist?" Ian asked slowly, as he took a few steps back until he was backed up against the window.

Styler didn't want to do this, especially with the cameras around. So, instead of pulling out a gun, he slowly approached Ian and whispered into his ear, "If you tell anyone, consider you, and your family, dead."

Ian wasn't scared, but he sure knew when not to panic. He couldn't show Styler that he was scared, because then it would show that Styler that he was in control.

"I can't make any promises."

Styler then placed his hand around Ian's neck and pressed him harder against the glass.

"Listen to me, you will not spill anything, or else your mother will receive a slow painful death. After we, do other things first."

Ian's eyes widened and then a rage built up inside of him. Ian kicked Styler away and then he wanted to run for the door, but Styler was in his way. Styler then pulled out his gun, making Ian turn around, and jump through the glass window. Ian expected to hit the ground and break his legs, but, in the nick of time, Alice caught the boy and set him down on the ground.

Why did Ian just jump through the glass? Alice looked up and saw Styler holding a gun in his hand. Styler stood still, while holding the gun, pointing it at Alice. Alice let out an intimidating growl, letting him know that he better put the gun away, or else.

"You think you scare me, you worthless animal?" asked Styler.

Did Ortiz and this Styler guy want to die so soon? Alice let out a bark, but Styler didn't flinch.

"It's going to take a lot more to scare me than just barking."

Ian was hiding behind Alice as he watched Alice and Styler confront each other. Ian was wondering why Styler cared so much is Ian spilled to Owen and Claire about Ortiz. Would they really care that much if he was a drug lord? Well, with what Ian just went through, they probably would care. But, Ian couldn't tell anyone about what was happening. Ian began to think, if he broke the glass, which should be more durable by the way, wouldn't an alarm go off or something? And if so, that meant that Lowery and Vivian were seeing Styler holding a gun to Alice. Man, what a stupid sociopath.

Lowery and Vivian were having a nice conversation about some of the crazy things that they used to do in high school, until an alarm started blaring.

"What is it?" asked Lowery.

"The glass was broken in Alice's paddock!" yelled someone inside Control.

Lowery then switched the screen to view Alice's paddock. They saw Alice looking through the broken glass, but they were wondering what she was looking at.

"Was Alice trying to break out of her paddock?" asked Vivian.

"No, it looks like something might've ticked her off," said Lowery.

"Or someone."

"Who would be stupid enough to tick off an Indominus Rex?"

"Someone with a death wish."

"What do we do? She isn't showing any signs of breaking out."

"Let's just send the repair team down there so that they can fix the glass. We're going to have to close Alice's paddock for today. It'll be back up on Monday."

"Repair this is Control. We are requesting a glass repair for Alice's paddock. I repeat, we are requesting a glass repair for Alice's paddock."

Styler looked at Alice and then said, "You may have won for today, but you wait. You'll get yours one day."

Styler put away the gun and then ran out of the viewing room.

Alice turned around and looked down at Ian, who was hiding behind a bush inside of the brush. Alice let out a chitter, telling the human that everything was going to be okay.

"Whew, thanks Alice," said Ian, "I owe you one."

Alice nodded her head as she then walked into the brush and disappeared. Ian decided to get out of the paddock as soon as he could so that they wouldn't think that he had anything with the glass, even though he was the one who broke it.

Claire and Owen were driving back to Main Street when Claire received a phone call from Lowery.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Uh, Claire, we've got some bad news," said Lowery.

"What?"

"Well, see, we don't fully know, but we think that Alice broke the glass in the viewing room, and might have tried to escape. But, we're going to check out the surveillance footage to see if we can find anything."

"Okay. I'll go to Control, and Owen will go to her paddock. Thanks Lowery."

Claire hung up the phone and then told Owen, "Something happened at Alice's paddock. I guess, she or someone broke the glass and they think that she might've tried to break out again."

"You really think that she might've tried breaking out again?" asked Owen.

"I'm not saying that I believe it, but, it's just a possibility."

"Right, well, let's just get down there."

Claire hit the gas and continued to drive.

"So, now who's the stupid sociopath?" Ortiz asked Styler as he paced back and forth in front of his assistant, who was sitting in a chair.

"I'm sorry, but that kid knew who you were, okay? He could've ratted you out," replied Styler.

"Roberto, did you not stop and think, that he would've simply told them, and then they wouldn't care?"

"Yeah, okay Gabe, 'cause if someone were to tell me that a man like you, who is worth a fortune, I would just simply let him be."

"What's your point?"

"Gabe, if that Ian kid told someone, and then someone were to rat you out and capture you, they would get money, and you would get the death sentence."

"People aren't that obsessed with money."

"I'm sorry, are we living in the same world?"

"Look, now it seems like I'm going to have to cover for your ass, hm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call our man in Control and see if he can input a data error so that he can delete the surveillance of you confronting Ian and Alice."

"Can he do it that fast?"

"He's the one who always checks surveillance first, I'm pretty sure he would've already seen it. He's probably deleting it at this very moment."

Lowery, Vivian, and Claire were looking at the screens, trying to find the surveillance of what happened at Alice's paddock, but, they couldn't find anything.

"Lowery, what's going on?" Claire asked.

"I-I don't know. It's like the surveillance just disappeared," replied Lowery.

"What? That doesn't make sense. How could the surveillance disappear?"

"Someone must've deleted it."

"No, that's not possible."

"It is possible."

"But, that means-"

"Someone doesn't want us to see what happened."

"But, who?"

"I don't know."

Lowery began typing furiously, trying to find any glimpses of anything that was going on out side of Alice's paddock, but couldn't find anything.

"Man, this person must've moved effective immediately once they heard that there was a problem at Alice's paddock," said the tech geek.

"Lowery, I want you to focus now on finding out who erased the video files so quickly," ordered Claire.

"On it boss."

Claire stood up straight and then began to scan the room. Who was it that erased the surveillance.

"Your ass has officially been covered Roberto," said Ortiz.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't help much since Alice and Ian know about it," said Styler.

"Look, I've thought of something. Though it might not sound very good, I suggest that we try our best to build trusts with Ian and Alice."

"Are you high right now Gabe?"

"No, Roberto, please, just do it. It'll help us keep to the plan."

"Okay, fine."

"Good."

Ian had gotten out of Alice's paddock and headed over to the Innovation Center, where he ran into Zach and Gray.

"Hey guys," said Ian, "what's up?"

"We were going to head to the Water Park," replied Gray, "do you want to come with us?"

"Uh, sure," responded Ian.

"Great," began Zach, "meet up with us at the Water Park in twenty minutes. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. I'll send you a text when we arrive."

Ian nodded his head and then followed Zach and Gray back to the hotel.

Owen had finally arrived at Alice's paddock, and went inside and found her lying next to the pond.

"Alice," he began , "what happened?"

The Indominus turned her gaze to the raptor trainer and shivered her jaws, telling him that it's not what he thinks.

"Did somebody do something to you?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Did they anger you?"

Alice wished she could tell Owen that Styler had kind of pissed her off, but she first had to tell him that she was threatened, by Styler, and by Ortiz. Alice shook her head.

"So, who broke the glass?"

Alice pointed at Owen, confusing him a little.

"I broke the glass?"

Alice shook her head as she pointed at Owen again.

"Somebody I know broke it?"

Alice nodded.

"Was it Zach, or Gray?"

Alice shook her head.

"Was it Ian?"

Alice gave a single nod of her head.

"Why?"

Alice let out a chitter, telling Owen that it was because Styler was going to kill him.

"I'll ask him later. Thank you Alice."

Alice let out a soft croon. She was happy that Owen knew that she didn't do anything to try and break out. Alice wanted redemption, not damnation.

Ian, Zach, and Gray arrived at the water park, and found a few lounge chairs, where they set their stuff down. Ian wasn't planning on getting into the water, so he stayed with their belongings, as Zach went with Gray to go down a few of the water slides. Ian lied back onto the lounge chair and closed his eyes. Ian began to wonder about why Styler threatened him. Ian wasn't planning on telling everyone in the world that Ortiz was a drug lord. He didn't care. Ian decided that he would then steer clear of Styler, unless Styler were to apologize. Ian was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard someone speak to him.

"Hey," said a female voice.

Ian opened his eyes and saw a girl, five feet and four inches in height, straight, dark drown hair, hazel eyes, and a nice body. The girl was wearing a black, two piece bikini.

"Hi," Ian said with a smile, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need help putting on sunscreen. You think you can help me out," replied the girl.

"Uh, sure."

"Great."

The girl then handed Ian the bottle of sunscreen, and Ian began to rub it on her back.

Zach sitting down on the ledge of the pool with his legs submerged in the cool water. He watched as Gray came down a slide, screaming his head off. Zach turned his head and saw Ian rubbing the sunscreen on a girl. Zach didn't understand it, but he felt, a kind of, small jealousy? Zach shook his head from his thoughts. He wasn't...curious. He broke up with his girlfriend because he just wasn't into her. She had felt the same way about him, but that was mostly because Zach wasn't the best boyfriend. Zach didn't know what eh was going through right now. He needed guidance, and Ian was the only one helping him get through it, and Zach was grateful for that.

Ian had finished putting sunscreen onto the girl, and she got up and turned around to look at him.

"You know," she began, "if you want, I'm not doing anything later, so we can meet up at the coffee shop and have a cup of coffee."

Ian looked over at Zach, who was staring back at him. Ian then said, "Sure. Seven sound good?"

"Perfect."

The girl then walked away and Ian went back to dozing off.

Owen, Claire, and Ryan arrived at Zara's room and they entered inside. The room had been fully cleaned out, but no one had made a reservation to stay in it yet. So, they had a lot of time to search through it.

"If they cleaned out the room," began Ryan, "what makes you think that we're going to find anything in here?"

"It's worth a shot to see if anything is in here," replied Claire.

The three split up in the room and began to search. Owen checked the bathroom, Claire checked around the bed, and Ryan checked the closet. Ryan saw the safe box that every hotel room had. Ryan wondered if there was a pin for it, but he tried opening it first. And, to his surprise, it was open. He opened the box and then put his hand inside. He felt a piece of paper inside. He then pulled it out and saw a list of numbers.

"Uh, guys, does this mean anything to you?" Ryan asked.

Claire and Owen walked over to Ryan and inspected the numbers.

"What do these numbers mean?" asked Claire.

"And why are a few of them circled in red?" asked Owen as he pointed to the numbers that were circled in red.

"I don't know. Let's show this to Lowery, maybe he can make sense of this."

Owen and Ryan nodded their heads, and the three exited the room and went to Control and showed Lowery what they had found.

A small incident occurred at Alice's paddock. Ian was receiving help from Control to find out what he was going to major in. Zach was feeling something weird when he saw Ian with another girl. Owen and the others found a mysterious list of numbers. What does it mean? Ortiz and Styler aren't having the best time. They angered Alice, and were now on her murder list. Man, they really are stupid sociopaths, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life going? I know, that it's a little weird that some chapters are longer than others, but, that's just how I am when writing these chapters. I just wanted to address a little thing: Turtles, my beautiful turtles, for those of you who might be wondering about it, I'm sorry if I'm crushing a dream of your or something, but, Zach and Ian are not going to become a thing. I am not planning divulging into their relationship. It is not on my agenda, nor is it on theirs. Ian is straight, and Zach is just at a conflict of emotions right now. I'm thankful and grateful that you guys were able to bear with it for the past two chapters. Ian is just going to help Zach out, but that's it. They are just good friends, and they will always remain that way. I just, wanted to clear the air on that one. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that you come back for more. Review, if you want, and stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews on the story! I love reading what you guys think. Your reviews are a great factor in what helps this story going! So, I decided, since this is chapter 20, and I've been wanting to do this for a while, I'll start responding to some of the reviews. So, yeah...**

 **Jack905: Don't worry, they will burn!**

 **Guest 2: I hate villains, too. Well, not all the time. It depends to me on how stupid they are. You know, like if they're the ones that reveal their whole plan in ten minutes, instead of just taking action and full filling their plan. Man, I hate those kinds of villains, then again, isn't that what every villain does? XD**

 **Cat girl: It's just some random chick that I decided to put into the story. But, she might return for more. Also, tell me the O.C idea. I love hearing my turtles tell me their ideas!**

 **Mayhem in Jurassic Park**

So, a lot has happened over the past few days this week. To make it short, the Grady family arrived on the island, Styler and Ortiz made Alice's hit list, and Owen and the others found a mysterious list with numbers, and some of the numbers circled in red. Get ready for answers, well, a few that is.

It was now Saturday, the day Claire, Owen, Lowery, and Ryan were going to inspect the old Visitor Center to see if they could find anything that would help them with the mystery of the drop off bag. Lowery took a handbag, and Ryan took a camera. They got into Claire's Mercedes Benz and drove off to the old Visitor Center. They arrived at around noon time, and Lowery found the place really eerie. The old Visitor Center was up, but in shambles. It was darkened over time and there was mass amounts of foliage that greatly spread all over the building. It was the perfect place for a horror movie to be shot at. And, it was the perfect place to hide something, or someone.

Lowery felt chills run all over his body as he and the others slowly approached the old building.

"Guys, do we really have to do this?" asked Lowery as he took a small step back.

"Lowery," said Claire, "are you scared right now?"

"Not scared, just, nervous."

Ryan rolled his eyes at Lowery and then said, "Lowery, would it make you feel better if we held your hand?"

Lowery looked at Claire and Owen, who had smiles on their faces, and then said, "You know what? Let's just go inside and get this over with."

The four of them were now standing in front of the entrance doors and Owen was slightly surprised that the doors were closed. Last time he and Claire were here, Alice had attacked them, and they left the door open.

"Think somebody's home?" asked Lowery.

"Seems like it," replied Owen.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, last time I was here, Claire and I were running away from Alice, and we left one of the doors open."

"Hm, well, let's just step in now, shall we?" asked Ryan.

Owen and Ryan opened the doors and everyone stepped inside. The lobby was dark, with small streaks of sunlight piercing through the skylight, giving them limited visibility, but enough so that they could get around.

This place, was the Visitor Center for Jurassic Park. When it was still in its final stages before opening to the world, back in nineteen ninety-two, John Hammond brought over Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, and Donald Gennaro to get it inspected and to get their positive words so that the park could open officially to the world. The Visitor Center back then was vibrant and full of life. Now, the fact that it's been twenty-two years, really shows. The aftermath of the battle between Rexy and the raptors remains, with the skeletons of the T-Rex and the Brachiosaur destroyed. The stairs leading to the upper level were surprisingly still intact, but Alice broke off a piece of the upper level when she was chasing Owen and Claire through the Visitor Center. Patches of grass were spread out on the floor. Branches were sticking out of small cracks in the wall. Vines were coiling around pillars and up walls, looking like a bunch of snakes coiling around each other. Like mentioned before, it was a place were the perfect horror movie could be done.

"So," began Claire, "where do we start?"

"Let's head to the lab," replied Lowery, "maybe we'll find something in there."

"That sounds like a good start," said Ryan.

The group then began to go their way to the lab.

Ian was walking through Main Street as he noticed a bunch of kids and adults near the entrance of the Innovation Center. Ian walked toward the group and was approached by his mother.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just going to walk around here and probably visit the lab," replied Ian, "What's going on?"

"Well, all these kids are from an orphanage that got enough money to bring the kids here for a week and a half. We're separating some of the kids with the adults to show them around. Whichever kids are assigned to an adult, then they have to stick with the adult for the whole time they're here."

"Oh, well, is there a way I can help?"

"Uh, I don't know. You sure you want to help out?"

"Yeah. I love kids."

"Okay, let me talk to one of the caretakers and see if I can at least get one kid assigned to you."

Ian's mom walked over to one of the caretakers and then began to talk with them. Ian wondered what his mom was telling the person. Ian was surprised when he saw the person smile and then pointed out one of the kids. Ian's mom then brought over a little girl, who was four and a half feet in height, had pale skin, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and straight, long, straight black hair, which she kept in a high ponytail. The girl was wearing a dull turquoise unstructured sweater with a hot pink tank top, a light blue skater skirt with brown belt and dark gray leggings, along with black hiking boots. She was also carrying a vintage hiking backpack.

Ian was slightly nerved at seeing how this girl's face was expressionless, emotionless, just plain nerve wracking.

"Ian," began his mom, "this little girl here is Sarah Hopper. She's ten years old."

Ian put a big smile on his face when he bent over a little and said, "Hi Sarah, my name is Ian Grady."

Sarah didn't look up at Ian, or even put a small smile on her face. Ian arched an eyebrow and looked at his mom for an answer.

"Uh, Sarah is a little...er, mute."

"Oh, okay."

Ian wondered why Sarah was mute, but didn't want to go deep into it because she probably has some kind of tragedy behind her expressionless face.

"Well, Sarah. I hope that you and I can get to know each other a bit better. Since, I assume, you're going to be hanging out with me during your time here."

"Yeah, you are," said Ian's mom.

"Great! Come on Sarah."

Ian waited for Sarah to move, but she didn't budge. Ian then placed his hand on Sarah's hiking backpack and then gently dragged her along.

Owen and the others arrived at a room that had a small projection screen, and a few rows of red chairs, with lock bars in front of them. They walked down the rows and saw a door on the other side, maybe it led to the lab. They then began to head towards the door, when suddenly, the projector turned on, and John Hammond appeared on the screen, scaring everyone. The screen would faze and jitter a bit, with John Hammond's words being strangely cut and fidgeted. Claire looked at the projected man in front of her and then noticed that the lock bars were lowering. The group was then trapped onto the chairs, as John Hammond began to speak to them, and then Mr. DNA appeared and told them about how they recreated the dinosaurs. Then, the projector turned off, but Mr. DNA's voice continued to speak, as the room began to rotate. They saw the lab. The lab was barren, empty, and dead. It was dark, but, there seemed to be a small crack of light coming from somewhere inside the room. Claire saw something out of the corner of her eye in the lab and then said, "Hold it! There's something in the lab!"

"Oh, _that's_ what you're focusing on right now?" asked Lowery as he tried lifting the lock bar off of him.

"How are these bars still durable?" asked Owen.

"On three, we all lift," said Ryan, "One, two...three!"

Then, everyone, with all their might, began to lift up on the bars, and they succeeded in getting the lock bars off of them. They then headed for the lab as quick as possible. When they arrived, the lab seemed the same as they saw it a few minutes ago. Claire began to look around to see if she could find what she saw from the other room. Ryan began taking pictures around the room, with the flash lighting up the room every few seconds. Claire reached the end of the lab and found what she had saw, and she gasped loudly at seeing what it was. Lowery then stood next to Claire and his eyes widened at seeing what Claire had found.

"Uh, guys, I think you might want to come and see this," said Lowery.

Owen and Ryan walked over to where Claire and Lowery were and were shocked at what they saw. It was impossible. It shouldn't have been possible. This was what Ortiz and Styler had found a few days back. This was what would bring Ortiz's downfall. It couldn't be real, but it was. It...was...a... _egg_. Claire hoped that this was just a figment of her imagination. Owen hoped that it was a hollow egg. Lowery hoped that it was just a replica of an egg. Ryan hoped that it wasn't real.

"Everyone else can see the egg on the table right?" asked Lowery.

Everyone nodded their heads and then continued to stare at the egg. The egg was sitting in a nest. There was really nothing else to it. It was a pretty big egg, meaning that there had to be something big inside.

"Is there something in there?" asked Ryan as he then took a picture of the egg.

"Well, if there is something in there," began Claire, "it must be dead by now."

"No," said Owen, "it's not possible. Whatever's inside would have hatched and then died short after."

"Unless, there's nothing inside at all," added Lowery.

Owen looked at Lowery and arched an eyebrow.

"Sh! Listen," said Ryan.

Then, a faint beeping could be hurt. Owen walked in the direction of where the beeping was coming from. As he walked forward, the beeping would get louder, and louder. he then saw something covered in foliage, and pulled all the leaves and vines off, revealing a heart rate monitor.

"Well, given this monitor, I think whatever's inside that egg...is alive," said Owen.

"What do we do?" asked Claire.

"Let's find out what's inside the egg," replied Lowery.

"Okay. Claire, you and Lowery stay here and try and find some kind of file that can tell us what's inside the egg. Ryan, you and I are going to check out a little bit more of this place," said Owen.

"All right," said Ryan as he walked over to Owen.

"Lowery, you've got your radio handy, right?"

"Yeah I do."

"All right."

Owen and Ryan stepped out of the room and left Lowery and Claire to look for some kind of file on what was inside the egg.

Ian decided to take Sarah to the petting zoo so that she could pet some of the small dinosaurs. Ian and Sarah approached a fence, and saw all the small apatosauruses, triceratops, and gallamimus running around.

"So, Sarah," began Ian, "you want to pet one of these girls, or maybe get on one and ride it around?"

Sarah didn't reply. She just stared blankly at the dinosaurs.

"Uh, Sarah," said Ian, "you there?"

Ian began to snap his fingers in front of her face, but, again, he got nothing. Sarah was going to be hard to get along with, but Ian had patience, at least a little bit.

"Well, how about we try going back to the Innovation Center and seeing the holographic dinosaurs, or maybe even visiting the lab?" Ian asked.

Sarah didn't respond, making Ian sigh in defeat. He then gently dragged Sarah along, again.

Ryan and Owen arrived at the computer room of the old Visitor Center and began to search the place. Ryan was checking the computer screens to see if they were on, and to his surprise, there was a computer screen that was on. He called Owen over and then said, "Seems like somebody was using this computer recently."

"Yeah, but who?" asked Owen.

"Beats me."

Ryan then scanned the rest of the room. All the other computers were off. Ryan then spotted a faint light coming from a distant room. He then walked over to one of the circular windows and saw that where the light was coming from was from a room with a door that said, 'Embryonic Room. Keep Cold.' Ryan decided to investigate and both he and Owen went over to the door. Owen opened the door with ease and then shivered at the instant cold that hit him.

"So, this is where they kept the embryos for the old park, huh?" asked Ryan.

"Sure looks that way," said Owen as he walked into the room.

Ryan stepped up to one of the tube-like embryonic chambers and lifted the lid, revealing the impossible.

"Uh, Owen," said Ryan, "look at this."

Owen turned and saw what Ryan was looking at. It was embryos, dozens of them. Some, however, were missing.

"Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder," said Owen, "I wonder if Claire and Lowery found anything."

Claire and Lowery were still searching for a file on the egg that they had found, but no such luck. Lowery kept staring at the monitor, trying to figure out something. There was one thing on the monitor that caught Lowery's eye.

 _IR-03_

What could it mean? Lowery then heard Claire say that she found something. Lowery walked over to Claire, who was holding a manila folder in her hand. She opened it and saw one sheet of paper inside. It was information on what was inside the egg.

"Oh. My. God," said Claire as she read the name of what was inside the egg.

"What?" asked Lowery.

"Look."

Lowery read over the file and realized what Claire had read. The thing inside of the egg...was an-

"Indominus Rex?" asked Lowery.

"It-It's not possible," said Claire as she backed up and leaned against the wall.

"Seems like it's possible."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Lowery looked at the folder again and noticed another sheet of paper. He read over it and was confused by what he read. The paper had information about creatures that were literally half human, and half dinosaur. What the heck? Who would try experimenting with stuff like this?

"Claire, there's something else here. It seems like someone was trying to create human hybrid dinosaurs," said Lowery as he walked over to Claire and showed her what was on the on the paper.

Claire was astonished by the file.

"Who would do such a thing like this? How do we even know if this is even real? What if someone is trying to scare us off by telling us that they dealt with making human hybrid dinosaurs?"

"Once again Claire, this is not a Scooby-Doo episode. This is real life."

"Lowery, it doesn't make sense. It just doesn't."

"Well, then, what are we going to do?"

Claire thought for a few seconds, until she said, "I know that this might sound crazy, but, we're going to have to take the Indominus egg with us."

"Claire, do you hear yourself right now? You're talking about taking a Indominus to the park. We already have one, don't you think two would be a bit much?"

"Lowery, I'm not going to leave the egg here. What if it hatches, and then the Indominus inside grows wild and then one day goes to the park and destroys it?"

"That's a bit exaggerated don't you think, Claire?"

"Lowery, I'm going to take the egg. We're going to have to keep it in your bag though."

"Oh no. There is no way I am going to carry that egg in my bag."

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" asked Claire playfully with a smile on her face.

Lowery wanted to lightly smack Claire in the arm, but he also didn't want to get fired. Lowery scoffed at Claire's words and then said, "Could I get another raise?"

"I think I've given you enough raises. Look, we'll discuss something later. Right now, can you please just carry the egg in your bag?"

"Fine, whatever."

Claire and Lowery then walked over to the egg and put the egg in Lowery's bag. Claire took off her blouse and put it in Lowery's bag before the egg, so that the egg would be on something kind of soft.

"Okay, now, let's go find Owen and Ryan and tell them about this," said Claire.

Then, Lowery and Claire heard something strange. It was a kind of strange moan. But the moan sounded human, and animalistic at the same time. Well, actually it was more like the screech of a velociraptor, mixed with a human screaming now.

"What was that?" asked Claire as she gripped Lowery's arm.

"I don't know," replied Lowery.

Then, another moan sounded off, and this time Claire and Lowery turned their attention to the door. What they saw was simply, unreal. It seemed human enough. It was some kind of human, and a velociraptor at the same time. It had a human head, with a small snout and lizard eyes. It had razor sharp talons for fingers, like Alice, and human feet, with the big toe having a six inch retractable claw on it.

"Oh dear God," said Claire, "What is that?"

"It's some kind of human velociraptor," replied Lowery.

"Then the files were true. Someone made human hybrids!"

The human raptor then looked at Lowery and Claire and let out a screech that sounded a lot like a human scream. The hybrid stepped forward and Claire and Lowery took a step back.

"What do we do?" asked Claire.

"We run for it," replied Lowery.

"Good plan."

Once the human raptor was a good distance from the door, Claire and Lowery hit it into full gear and sprinted out of the room, with the human raptor following right behind them. Claire and Lowery soon found Owen and Ryan in the computer room.

"Claire, Lowery, what's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Human-" said Lowery with each breathe, "Raptor...hybrid...after us!"

"Uh, Claire?" asked Owen.

"There's some kind of half human, half dinosaur, hybrid creature after us. We need to get out of here," replied Claire.

"What?"

"It was some kind of hybrid. Crossed between a human and a velociraptor."

"Are you guys sure you saw a hybrid?"

"Why don't you ask it yourself!"

Lowery was pointing to the doorway, where the human raptor was standing at, letting out its terrifying screams and moans. Owen and Ryan couldn't believe it. Claire and Lowery were right. There was a human hybrid dino on the loose. Owen and the others then began to look for another way out, but they couldn't see one. Owen turned his head and saw the glass that revealed the automated tour room, where they were trapped in earlier. Owen then told everyone to head for the glass, and once they reached it, Owen kicked the glass, shattering it. Owen helped Claire get over and Ryan and Lowery leapt over into the tour room. They proceeded to head toward the lobby, and once they reached the lobby, they were stopped by the human raptor, and another human hybrid. This time, it wasn't a human raptor, it was a human triceratops. It has a broken horn on its forehead, part of the bony frill was gone, and it had human hands. The triceratops human was gray in color, and the raptor was maroon with black stripes. The two hybrids were standing in front of the entrance doors, letting out moans to terrify the group.

"What do we do?" asked Lowery.

"Let's split up," replied Owen.

"What? Owen, are you crazy?"

"Look, we'll split up and then, once we lose these hybrid freaks, we'll regroup outside of the Visitor Center."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ryan.

"Claire, you come with me," said Owen as he grabbed Claire's arm, "Ryan and Lowery you two go together. Claire and I will go that way. You two go the opposite."

"Right."

The group then split and separated. Lowery and Ryan were followed by the triceratops, and Claire and Owen were followed by the raptor. Claire and Owen ended up in the kitchen, while Lowery and Ryan ended up in the computer lab again.

Lowery and Ryan were hiding under the desks, listening closely when the triceratops human would step loudly. Lowery felt his heart rate rise drastically. He never thought he'd be in a ridiculous situation like this. Lowery held his breath for a few seconds when he heard the hybrid step up next to the desk that Lowery was hiding under. Lowery held every fiber in his being not to let out his breath, nor move a single muscle. The human hybrid let out a ghastly moan, and then seemingly stepping out of the room. Lowery then got out from under the desk, and was picked up with the help of Ryan.

"You okay?" Ryan asked the tech geek.

"No, I'm not," replied Lowery.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm puzzled. How the heck can there be two dino-humans walking around? Including the fact that one is a carnivore and the other is a herbivore. What are they after?"

"What if they're after the egg?" asked Ryan.

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would they be after the egg?"

"Well, they seemed to show up after you and Claire took the egg, right?"

"That's true. But, that still leaves the question of why?"

Owen and Claire were sitting near the ovens in the kitchen, when the human raptor walked in, and let out a horrifying screech. The human raptor began walking through the kitchen, sniffing out Claire and Owen, who began to move slowly and quietly every time the hybrid took a step forward. Claire felt a few drops of sweat running down the side of her neck. She took quick, yet quiet breaths, and softly moved forward. Owen felt the room getting hotter, or it was probably just him. He watched as the human raptor would move forward, making both him and Claire move forward. The human raptor then let out a screech and looked over and saw Claire and Owen, and attacked them. The raptor grabbed Claire by her legs, and tried pulling her closer. Claire let out a scream as she began kicking away. Before the human raptor could pull her any closer, she gave a strong right kick, and her three inch heel dug through the hybrid's left arm. The human raptor let out a human yelp, making Claire wonder something. But, before she could think of anything else, Owen picked her up off the ground and they darted out the door.

"And you said that these shoes were ridiculous," said Claire as she and Owen ran down the hallway.

Ian was running out of ideas. He wanted to get at least one smile out of Sarah, but she wouldn't budge her lips on bit. Ian didn't know where else to take her, since the Rex Kingdom and Mosasaurus Bay were closed for the weekend. Ian wanted Sarah to meet Alice, but he couldn't do anything about it. Part of him did want to just take her there, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He was still surprised at how no one approached him about what happened a day ago with Styler. Ian then decided to take Sarah to the lab, to see if she'd find some kind of interest in genetics and the scientists that work in the lab. But, again, Sarah was a tough nut to crack, and she didn't let out any kind of smile or other facial expression. Ian had had enough, and then took Sarah to Alice's paddock. He'd deal with the people who would give him crap later. Ian and Sarah arrived at Alice's paddock, and Ian opened the window, where he and Sarah then sat down on the window ledge. Ian called out Alice's name, and the snow white scaled dinosaur appeared out of the brush in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Alice," began Ian, "how are you doing today?"

The Indominus let out a croon, telling Ian that she's been having an okay day.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Alice, this little girl right here is Sarah Hopper."

Alice stared at the hatchling in front of her and got a little closer and inspected the small one. The little one seemed strange. She didn't seem happy, as the other hatchlings would when they came to see Alice during her shows. Why was this little girl sad? Alice gave a small, concerned croon at Sarah, asking her what was wrong?

Ian turned his head to look at Sarah, and waited to see if Sarah would smile. Sarah didn't smile at all, and Ian let out another defeated sigh.

"Alice, you think you can do something to make Sarah smile, please?" Ian asked.

Alice could think of many ways to get Sarah to say something, like scaring the bejeezus out of her. But, Alice knew that that wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. Alice then thought of something else and retreated back into the brush for a few moments. Ian arched an eyebrow at Alice going back into the brush. What was she going to do? Ian hoped that Alice wasn't going to try and scare Sarah into saying something. Alice then came out of the brush and then lifted up her right hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful, elegant, white flower.

"A lily?" Ian asked.

Alice moved her hand closer to the child and let out a soft chirp, telling Sarah to take the flower. Sarah then began to observe the flower in the Indominus' hand, and then gently picked it up. She brought the lily close to her face and sniffed the white pedals. The flower smelled amazing. Sarah's lips then curled up and formed a big, beautiful smile.

Ian was taken aback and then said, "Sarah, you're smiling! Great!"

Alice let out a croon, telling her that she had a nice smile. Ian mentally smacked himself. If only he had brought Sarah here sooner.

Lowery, Ryan, Owen, and Claire reunited outside of the Visitor Center and got into Claire's car. They drove off as quick as they could.

"So, did any of that help with this whole drop off bag mystery?" asked Lowery.

"No, but a whole other mystery did," replied Ryan.

"Actually, two mysteries," said Claire.

"What?"

"Well, when Owen and I were in the kitchen, I was attacked by the raptor, and when I dug one of my heels into its arm, it let out a scream, that sounded a lot like a grown man."

"Really? Hm, sounds like this actually could be a kind of Scooby-Doo case."

"Ryan," said Owen, "now's not the time for jokes."

"Wait!" said Lowery, "Ryan can be onto something."

"What?"

"What if, now just bear with me, but what if the triceratops and raptor were, two guys in costumes?"

"No, now that is just absurd."

"Well, think about it. You said that when you kicked one of them, it let out a manly scream. What if you actually injured a guy in a weird hybrid costume?"

"Why would somebody dress up as hybrids and attack us?"

"Because they never wanted us to find the egg."

"Well, there's one question answered. But it still leaves why they would care about the egg, and who?"

"That is, if they actually are people dressed in costumes."

"We can conclude that something has been going on right under our noses this whole time, and we didn't know about it until now."

"Let's get back to Main Street. We'll discuss more of this when were not all shook up."

Talk about a discovery; Claire and the others found an egg, an Indominus egg. They discovered that someone had been working some kind of operation underneath their noses. nothing made sense. What was the deal with the drop off bag? What was the whole ordeal with the human-dinosaurs? Why had somebody kept embryos in the old Visitor Center? So many questions! But, at least there was one positive thing for this chapter. Ian met Sarah, and got her to finally utter out a few words! Oh boy, we can't wait to see what's next, right?

 **A/N: Pelt me with stones later you guys, I know that this doesn't solidly answer questions that have been hovering around in the air, but, patience, my dear turtles. Special thanks to Wanli8970 for giving us the character of Sarah Hopper. Come on now, give them a hand. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was literally having a Scooby-Doo marathon when writing this, so in a way, it was inspired, or based on the show, or something like that. Stick around for more of this story, and remember to leave reviews, if you feel like it of course.**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Short chapter...**

 **Guest: Yeah, I realized that after you pointed it out. I went back and fixed it. Thanks for telling me!**

 **percyjacksonfan135: Maybe. But, I think Zach might have enough to worry about already...**

 **Wanli8970: I LOVE Scooby-Doo! But, I have to say that I like the old 1970s cartoon more than the modern versions. Don't get me wrong, What's New Scooby-Doo and Mystery Incorporated are great! But, nothing beats the classics! And of course we'll be seeing more of Sarah! All thanks goes to you for bringing her into the story!**

 **This is Where I Leave You**

Gracie, Styler and Ortiz stared at the egg inside of the incubator. They couldn't believe that there was another Indominus egg. Well, Styler and Ortiz already knew about the egg, but they never expected Claire and the others to bring it to the park. Gracie was reading over the file that they had found, and was intrigued by its contents. Styler was boiling rage on the inside. He wanted to break into the incubator and simply destroy the egg, but, since everyone was around, he couldn't. Ortiz was really hoping that the egg would hatch soon, because he wanted to imprint on it. He wanted the first person that the small Indominus would see to be him. Lowery went back to Control with Ryan, and Claire and Owen stayed at the lab with Ortiz, Styler and Gracie. Claire and Owen simply stood quietly to the side as all the scientists began to flood the incubator. Styler was fully irritated. He pulled Ortiz to the side and then said, "You see that Gabe? That egg over there? Say hello to your end."

Ortiz sighed and then said, "Roberto, you're being a bit dramatic don't you think?"

"No, I'm not! Listen, I told you from the moment we found that egg that we should have taken it for ourselves. We possibly could have had an Indominus of our own, but now, Jurassic World is soon going to have another one."

"Who's to say that it will even hatch?"

"Gabe, they said that it had a heartbeat! That thing is going to hatch soon!"

"Don't worry Roberto. I've got an idea."

"Oh really? Well, let's hear your ever so brilliant plan."

"You do know that I can fire you, right?"

"Just, tell me your plan."

"I'm going to have the baby imprint on me."

A few seconds passed, and Styler didn't respond to Ortiz. Styler simply stared blankly at Ortiz.

"That is literally, I mean literally, the stupidest plan I have ever heard in my damned life," said Styler.

Ortiz took a deep breath before saying, "Listen here Roberto. I've finally had it up to here with your _mierda_. I am your boss, and I am going to do this with or without your damn consent."

"Fine, do whatever you want Gabe. Just, don't come to me for help when you screw yourself over."

Ortiz snorted and rolled his eyes at Styler. Ortiz then walked out of the lab, with Styler walking a few inches behind him.

Claire and Owen were surprised at how fast the scientists looked at the egg, and then went back to work. Even Gracie went back to working after a few more minutes. Claire and Owen simply stayed and stared at the egg.

Claire put her hand in Owen's and squeezed it tight, until her knuckles turned white. Claire was nervous, and scared. Another Indominus was going to be on the island soon, and they would have to put it in Alice's paddock. Owen let go of Claire's hand after a few seconds and then said, "Relax Claire. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I don't. But, I'm sure that nothing bad will come out of this."

"Owen, were you not there earlier today? The Hybrids are out there and are probably looking for this egg. There are embryos still at the Visitor Center, and, to put the icing on the cake, there is going to be another Indominus on this island soon."

"Okay, Claire, look. Why not just tell Security about the old Visitor Center? I don't understand why that place hasn't been torn down yet. It's old as hell, there's no need for it anymore. The only people that have been using them are the people beneath the Hybrid masks."

"Owen, now's not the time to discuss construction plans."

Owen rolled his eyes at Claire, when Ian and Sarah walked into the lab.

"Hey Owen," he said, "Hey Claire, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by after seeing Styler and the CEO guy walk out of the lab. What's going on?"

"Look right there," responded Owen as he pointed to the incubator that was holding the egg.

Ian turned around and then arched an eyebrow. He was very confused right now, and said, "Yeah, an egg. Ooh, like you haven't seen one of those before!"

Claire stared at Ian with a irritated look, before saying, "You don't know what's inside the egg."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because...it's an Indominus egg."

Ian's eyes widened at the words that Claire had just spoken and then looked at the egg again. He got down and got closer to the glass. There was an Indominus inside of that egg.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," said Ian.

Sarah stepped closer to Ian, and then Ian looked at her and said, "Sarah, this is an egg that has a dinosaur that's just like Alice."

Sarah stared at the egg in front of her, and didn't do anything but stare. Owen and Claire arched their eyebrows at Sarah and then Owen cleared his throat to get Ian's attention. Owen's nephew turned his head and saw when his uncle gestured his head toward the little girl.

"Oh, right," he said as he turned Sarah around, "Claire, Owen, this is Sarah Hopper. Sarah, this is Claire, and my uncle, Owen. Sarah is with the orphanage and I wanted to help out. So, I was assigned to Sarah."

"Oh, well, hi Sarah," said Claire as she bent over to lower her face to Sarah's level.

Sarah blankly stared at Claire, who was looking up at Ian with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh did I not mention?" began Ian, "Sarah's, kind of, mute."

"Oh, well then, it's nice to meet you Sarah," said Claire as she stood back up.

"So, you guys going to tell Alice about this?" asked Ian.

Owen and Claire looked at each other and then Owen responded, "I guess it didn't really cross our minds to tell her."

"Really? You find an _Indominus_ egg and it never crossed your mind to tell the only Indominus on the island about it?"

"Look, when we found it, we were panicking, okay? We weren't thinking about telling Alice about it. But, now that you've brought it up, I'm going to go and tell her."

Owen then stepped out of the lab and went for Alice's paddock.

Alice was walking through her paddock on her way to the pond. She wanted to hunt some fish, a hunting style which she learned from Felix and Silas. Fishing was one of her favorite kinds of hunting styles, but Alice loved surprising her prey too much and then munching down on them. As she reached the pond, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around and saw Owen walking toward her. What was Owen doing here?

"Hey Alice," he said, "we need to talk."

Owen sounded serious. Alice wondered what it was that he was going to tell her.

"So, Claire, Lowery, Ryan and I went over to the old Visitor Center, you know? The place where you surprised me and Claire?" he asked.

Alice nodded her head.

"Well, we found something...big."

Alice tilted her head in slight confusion. What is it that they found that was big? Was it another dinosaur?

"We found an egg."

Oh! An egg! hat sounded nice. Alice wanted to see an egg in person, and this could possibly be her chance.

"Here's the big part. The egg...it, well, has a, kind of..."

Owen trailed off and then didn't say another word. Alice chirped at him to speak. What was in the egg?

"There's an Indominus in the egg, Alice."

Alice froze. She didn't move one muscle, she didn't even blink at all. Another...Indominus? There was another animal like Alice out there? Why? How? When? Who? Alice was very confused right now.

"Alice, in a few days or so, you're going to have a sibling," said Owen.

Sibling. Sibling?! Alice kept repeating the word in her mind. She was going to have a sibling soon? Alice saw two sides to this. On one side, Alice would love to have a sibling. Being able to raise them and bond with them and grow up with them. It would be something amazing. On the other hand, Alice thought back to when she ate her first sibling. It was when they hatched. Alice devoured her sister, and didn't remember anything until she had that nightmare. Alice didn't want to have that same feeling with another Indominus around. It would be terrible if Alice ate this sibling, especially considering that she would be three times their size. It would be like a mid morning snack. Oh good gravy, why was Alice thinking like this? She shook her head from her dark thoughts and then thought about the positive side to it. Another Indominus. Alice always wanted there to be more of her kind. At first, she liked being the only one of her species, but then, after realizing how much she hated being alone, she would gladly welcome anyone into her home to keep her company. Alice loved Lowery's company, but Lowery couldn't be around all the time. Maybe a sibling would be just what Alice needed. Also, Alice liked thinking about raising a smaller sibling. Teaching them everything she knows, and showing her to trust humans in the future. It was a magnificent thought and dream. Alice was pulled from her thought when she heard Owen calling her name.

"So, you okay with getting a sibling?" he asked her.

Alice nodded her head and let out a gentle croon, telling Owen that she was more than okay with it.

"Great. Claire and the others will be happy to hear it."

Owen turned around and then proceeded to walk out of Alice's paddock.

Styler wanted to punch another hole in the wall, but there was no more space in the wall for him to punch. His knuckles were bleeding excessively and the wall was covered with hole stained with the crimson red of Styler's blood. Styler found one more small space in the wall and threw his fist at it. The last hole was created and now, there was no more space on the wall to create a hole in. Styler stared at each hole in the wall and then sat down on the floor. He heard a door open behind him and footsteps approaching. It was Ortiz. The CEO of InGen stood in front of his assistant as he said, "Roberto, this is going to be the fourth time I call Services to fix the wall. Why don't you take your aggression out in a different way?"

"This is the best way to relieve my aggression," said Styler as he grabbed a small towel and a bottle of alcohol.

Ortiz grabbed the towel and bottle and set them down and said, "Roberto, why are you doing this?"

"Why do you care? You're doing things your way, and I' doing things my way."

Styler grabbed the bottle, twisted the cap, poured some alcohol onto the towel, and then began to clean out his bloody knuckles.

"Really Roberto? Is that what this is about? You're upset that I'm not following _your_ plan?"

"No, I'm not upset that you're not following my plan. I'm just not happy that you decided to do something different than what I had originally intended."

"Don't reword the damn sentence Roberto. Look, I'm going to tell you this once, I am your boss. You need to grow up and accept that I don't think that your plan is, well, full proof."

Styler looked at his boss with a confused, and angered look, as he said, "You were the one who said that it was full proof!"

"Yeah well, sometimes, you have to lie to make others feel good."

"Oh really? Is that what you think? Haven't you read the Bible and seen what it says about lying?"

"Roberto, you know that I read the Bible. And, you also know that I'm not the best at following it. I'm a damned drug lord with a long red list."

"Whatever Gabe. You know, all you've been doing lately is, oh right, nothing! You just sit back and relax on your ass while _I_ do all your hard work?!"

Ortiz hated when Styler said those words to him. Ortiz had had it with the man. It was time to show Styler who was truly the boss. Ortiz raised his hand and then slapped the living hell out of Styler. The sound of the slap echoed through the room, and then a silence fell upon the room. Styler and Ortiz froze. Ortiz soon regretted the action that he decided to take. Ortiz cared for his assistant, but lately, they'd been pushing each other's buttons. It was like, Styler had intentions that were completely different from Ortiz's. Ortiz stared at Styler, who hadn't moved his head back to its original position. Styler's temper was boiling inside, and he wanted to grab his gun and put a bullet in Ortiz's mind. But, it wasn't Ortiz's time yet. Styler then let a small tear fall down his face.

"R-Roberto, I-" began Ortiz.

Styler lifted his hand, and then got up off the floor. He walked over to the door and said, "I'll be expecting my last paycheck by the end of this week. We obviously see two very different worlds. It's time I took matters into my own hands. This is finally goodbye Gabe."

Styler then walked out the door, leaving Ortiz alone in a room with bloody holes in the wall.

 **A/N: Whoa, I didn't see that one coming. This chapter was short because it was filler, but it included one plot turn/point. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you can come back for more of this story! Remember to review, if you'd like and stay tuned for more! Also, two questions: Who would you want to see imprint of the baby Indominus? And, who do you think Alice will trust first? I already have the order of who Alice will trust. But, I want to see who you guys will think she'll trust first, then second, etc. Thanks for reading my turtles!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest 2: Fret not, all villains will burn!**

 **SamTheKingOfHell: Pretty much...**

 **Cat girl: Thanks for the O.C ideas! They're fantastic! Also, not really much of a spoiler, but I was already planning on Ian and Zach and a few other teenagers to get involved in resolving the mystery of the drop off bag and the hybrids. Expect the OCs to come in a chapter or two!**

 **percyjacksonfan135: It would be cool if Zach or Ian imprinted on the baby Indominus. Maybe they will...who knows?...**

 **Claire**

An Indominus egg was brought to Jurassic World. Ortiz and Styler split, and now we're left to wonder, what llegar happen between the two now? Alice took the news of the Indominus egg very well, and was excited over the fact that she'd be getting a sibling soon. Alice couldn't wait to meet the new Indominus, but for now, everyone had to be patient.

It was Sunday now. Today was beautiful. The sun was up high over the park, guests were walking around Main Street, eating, buying souvenirs, and going into the Innovation Center. It was a very hot day, and everyone did their best to stay indoors or in shade, including the dinosaurs of the island.

Alice couldn't bear this heat. Even if she could regulate her body temperature, it was too hot for her to even try to get cooled down. So, Alice decided to stay in the pond all day. She got in and simply lied down in it. She was glad that the pond had a filter to keep the water clean, because Lord knows how much filth she was letting out right now. Come to think of it, Alice hadn't had a bath in a long while, and wondered if Owen and the others even noticed. Alice didn't like being dirty, but couldn't do much about it. She didn't want to bathe herself, she found it slightly gross to lick herself clean. She remembered that Lowery had told her that a certain specie of animal, cats, self cleanse themselves. Alice wasn't a damn cat, she was a genetically modified hybrid for crying out loud!. Alice let out a sigh as she relaxed under the scorching heat of the sun. Alice soon fell into a deep slumber, and began to dream. But, they weren't good dreams, they were nightmares. Alice dreamed again of eating her sister, and the eating the soon to come hatchling Indominus. She then dreamed about the words that Ortiz had said to her a few days ago. She dreamed that she was in her paddock, with Red One, Owen, Lowery, and a few others standing in the viewing room watching her. Then, a great thunderstorm appeared and it seemed like all the water of the world was falling into Alice's paddock. Then, the paddock began to flood, and Alice began to give cries for help. But, it seemed like no one could hear her, and the water continued to rise. Then, the viewing room was filled with water, and everyone inside was dead. Alice then looked up at the sky and could only see the blackness of the clouds. Then, she was submerged in water and closed her eyes to let the sweet embrace of death come over her. Alice's eyes shot wide open and she got up from the pond. She looked around and up at the sky. The sky was clear, no clouds, just the beautiful sky blue color. The sun was shining bright, so bright that one could go blind by only seeing a ray of sunshine. Alice shool her head from the ravenous thoughts that were harassing her mind. She hated these thoughts. Right now, she needed someone there for her. If only she had a human to trust yet...

Claire and Owen were sitting on a bench that faced the Mosasaurus Bay. Claire was staring at the glistening water as she let the gentle breeze brush her hair back. The soft feeling of the breeze helped Claire relax a little. Claire was disturbed from her zen when Owen cleared his throat. She tuned to look at him and said, "Can't you clear your throat quietly please?"

Owen slightly arched an eyebrow as he said, "Uh, have you tried to clear your throat quietly? You always make noise."

"Well, could you at least try?"

"What's wrong, Claire? You've been quiet with me all day. You haven't spoken a word since this morning, and you seem really sad."

"I'm just, really stressed out right now."

"Really? Stress makes people quiet? I always thought stress made people rage."

"Owen, I'm just, going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

"Well, since I'm the CEO of Masrani Global, I'm busy a lot of the time. I have nightmares of the Indominus Incident, and I keep thinking about Zara. It's hard for me right now."

"Come here Claire," said Owen as he wrapped his arms around Claire.

Claire placed her face on Owen's chest and relaxed her body a little as she reminisced in his embrace. Claire was grateful that Owen was there for her when she needed comfort. A month ago, Claire couldn't tolerate Owen, but now, he seemed to be a perfect guy for Claire. He was humble, sweet, dumb, and fun. Claire loved everything about Owen, but she loved his caring side the best. Even though the man may not show it, Owen cared a great deal about Claire, his friends and family, and his raptors, and even Alice. Alice was starting to grow more on everyone. Claire and the others were wondering when Alice would finally decide to push her doubts aside and trust someone. Alice didn't even trust herself at the moment, and Claire hoped that she would grow out of it and learn a lot from it.

"Thank you Owen," said the redhead as she pressed against Owen's chest to hear his heartbeat.

Owen was relaxed. His heartbeat was normal. Claire wondered how Owen could be relaxed most of the time. How wasn't he stressed out by working with raptors and Alice?

Owen let go of Claire and then stared deep into her light green eyes. He could see that she was stressed and then an idea sparked in his mind.

"Claire, why don't you go and talk to Rexy?" he asked her.

Claire looked at Owen and then replied, "No, this isn't s conversation I'd want to have with her."

"Claire, she's a T-Rex,you really think she even understands you?"

"I'd just rather not talk to her about this. I don't want her seeing me cry. I'd rather have her see me when I'm happy and in a good mood. If Rexy thinks one of her kids is sad, she'll do everything to figure out why."

"Then, if that's the case, why not try and talk to Alice?"

Claire froze and stared at Owen. Why should she talk to Alice? Did he not realize that Alice understood humans, so, Alice might get the wrong picture, even if Claire was poignant with the details of her situations?

"Owen, are you insane?" she asked him.

"No, I'm serious Claire," he replied, "just give it a shot."

"You do know she'll understand nearly everything I'll say to her right?"

"Yeah, but maybe she'll try saying something to you that she can relate to. You know, you're not the only one with situations right? Alice had it rough in her life, I think you talking with her can help your bond, and who knows, she might trust you first."

Claire thought about Owen's words and he had a point. Claire would love it if Alice trusted her. Claire trusted Alice already, and Alice had no idea. But, Owen was right. Alice had a rough life. So, maybe she could relate a little with Claire problems. Claire got up from the bench and then Owen got up.

"I think I'll go and talk to Alice," said Claire.

"That's the spirit," said Owen as he led Claire to Alice's paddock.

Alice was worried and disturbed by the continuous thoughts of eating her sibling and everyone around her dying. Alice did not like these thoughts at all. Alice was in a battle with her mind right now. There was two sides in Alice's mind right now. Her wild, evil, and tenacious side, and then there was her nice, calm, and trusting side. Alice always sided with her calm side, but recently, her wild side had decided to try and take over, and Alice would not allow it whatsoever. Alice didn't realize that she actually thought out loud, and she began to bark and chirp at her wild side, completely unaware that Owen and Red One were watching her.

"Seems like she's got problems of her own to deal with," said Claire as she turned around to leave the viewing room.

Owen stretched his arm out in front of her and said, "Claire! Don't you see? This is your chance to finally get closer to Alice. You can both talk about your problems to each other."

Claire pouted at Owen and then turned her head to look at the distraught Indominus, who was still chirping and barking loudly. Claire huffed air through her nose as she then said, "Fine."

"Good. I'll be outside of the room if you need me," said Owen as he turned around and left Claire alone in the room.

Claire looked through the glass and continued to stare at Alice. Alice kept fighting in her mind, and Claire was surprised that the hybrid hadn't realized her at all, even with Claire and Owen having an exchange of words that Alice probably could've heard.

Alice gave another chirp and then turned her head to the viewing room, and noticed Red One staring at her. What was Red One doing here at this time of day? Whenever she came by, it would be only on days when Alice had shows. Red One gave a small smile at Alice, and Alice walked closer to the glass and gave a soft croon at her, asking her what she was doing here.

"Hey sweetie," said Claire, "how are you?"

Alice gave a warble, telling Red One that she was having a rough time dealing with the disturbing thoughts in her head.

"Sounds like you've been dealing with some problems."

Alice nodded her head at Red One and then waited to hear what Red One had to say.

"You and me both."

Alice let out another warble, asking Red One what was wrong.

"I've been dealing with a lot lately. For starters, I recently became the CEO of Masrani Global, and now have a lot more responsibilities to handle than I used to as Operations Manager. My best friend, and assistant, Zara, died during the Incident when you let out the pterosaurs. And, to top it all off, I get nightmares of the whole Incident. I even had a nightmare where you were chasing me and then killed Owen and my nephews, and then you devoured me last. I woke up from that nightmare with tears streaming down my face and sweat covering my body. I really don't want to feel like this, but I hate the fact that I do. I don't want to be scared of you anymore Alice. I understand what you were going through when you broke out, because Owen told me of course. I'm sorry that we misunderstood you. I'm sorry that the scientists treated you like a beast. I'm sorry for saying you were just a damned animal rather than a feeling, living, breathing, and caring creature."

Alice gave a gentle croon when she heard Red One's voice breaking and small water droplets streaming down her cheeks.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asked as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.

Alice nodded her head and awaited for Red One's question.

"Why did you eat your sister?"

Alice froze, and she felt time freeze around her as well. Red One's question was very unexpected, and quite serious. Alice didn't know how to respond, mostly because she didn't know why she ate her sister. It was when they just hatched, so obviously, Alice wasn't thinking clearly when she did it. Alice knew that she was really smart and that she remembered everything, so she had to remember possibly something as to why she did it. It wasn't that she wanted to be alone, Alice hated being alone. She would gladly welcome a sibling, like the one that was bound to hatch soon. Alice knew it wasn't out of jealousy. She didn't care whether she was going to be the only Indominus or not. What was the true reason for eating her sister when they hatched? Alice shrugged her shoulders to Red One's question.

"Well, whenever you figure out why, I'll be waiting for you to tell me. Alice, I know that you don't trust me, and I know that I'm not on your favorites list, but I just want to let you know, that, I would really like it if we could be friends, or even, best friends. I honestly would understand if you were to hate me for all your life. I treated you like damned animal. When I came to see you when you were younger, I didn't try bonding with you. I left you alone, and look at what happened for it."

Alice chirped at Red One, telling her that it wasn't her fault for the Incident. Alice was immediately saddened at hearing that Red One believed it was her own fault for causing the Incident. Alice broke out for different reasons: to free the captive dinosaurs, to save the innocents from InGen, and to stop InGen in general. It was never because of her strong hatred towards humans. Okay, so Alice hated humans, but it wasn't the key that drove her engine of rampage. Alice was mad at how they hid the world from her. She was mad because they didn't care for her, or even give her a proper caretaker, like Owen. She was mad that whenever Red One would come see her, nothing would happen between the two, but those weren't the reasons for her rampage. Alice was confused. She didn't know exactly what she was doing at the time. She realized her goals after she ambushed ACU. She wanted that long necked dinosaur to be alone. She wanted to free the flying dinosaurs, but didn't expect them to attack the innocents that she wanted to save. If she knew that they were going to do that, then she would never have broken into the Aviary. She wanted to free Zach and Gray from the gyrosphere because she thought they were trapped inside, which they were. She didn't like it when they ran away from her and then jumped off of the waterfall, and then made it seem like they drowned. She wanted the Blue One and her sisters' help in achieving her goal, but didn't expect Younger One to perish. She wanted to kill Owen and Red One that night, she really did. She didn't know what stopped her from doing so. She had Owen pinned down to the ground, and she could've crushed him by putting all her weight down on him. Alice wondered why she let her emotions stop her from doing so. But, then again, Alice was happy that she didn't do it, because now, her life was starting to go fine, and she hoped that it would get better in the future, especially once she learned to trust a few humans.

Trust. The one thing that Alice has wanted to do with Owen, Red One, Lowery, and others. Alice wanted someone to have her back all the time. She wanted someone tot turn to when she was sad. She wanted someone to show her affection towards when she was happy. She wanted someone to lean on to when she was feeling blue. She wanted to someone to cuddle up to when she fell asleep. Alice wanted a friend, a true friend, a best friend. But, Alice wanted the strong bonds to form in certain, yet different scenarios. A life or death situation, a heartfelt moment, a one on one with someone, the list goes on and on. It seemed like Alice was having her one to one scenario now with Red One. Was Alice going to trust Red One first? Red One was showing Alice that everyone has their problems, and she felt really bad for causing the death of Red One's best friend.

"I-I'm sorry Alice. Truly, for everything," said Red One as her voice again broke and more water droplets fell from her eyes.

Alice felt something. A weird feeling coming from her chest. Her heart was hurting, emotionally of course. Her stomach was in a knot right now. Alice was feeling...sad towards Red One. Red One was apologizing in full, and Alice could tell the Red One meant the words that she spoke. Alice then, without realizing that she even did it, let out a soft croon, telling Red One that she, finally, forgave her for everything. Alice then let out another croon, telling Red One that she was truly and deeply sorry for hating her and for causing the death of her friend. Alice was also telling Red One that she was going to try her best to fully stove off the hatred and like Red One more. Alice was also telling Red One that she hoped, in the future, to talk more with her and to increase their bond.

"I accept your apology Alice," said Red One as she gave a small smile, "And, I forgive you. Let's work out our problems, together."

Alice nodded her head at Red One and then slid the window open, and then stuck her head in and rested her head on the floor. She then moved her head closer to Red One, and gently pressed against Red One.

Claire spread her arms out and then let her tear fall onto Alice's snow white, yet dirty, scales.

"Thank you for hearing me out Alice," Claire said.

Alice let out a croon, telling Red One that she would listen to her concerns and issues anytime. Alice couldn't believe what was happening. It was pure irony. Alice nudged herself against Red One and then puffed air through her nose. It was nearly impossible to believe. Like mentioned before, it was pure irony. Alice the Indominus Rex, had finally just began to put all her trust into Red One. Red One was the first human Alice trusted. She couldn't believe it herself. Alice was pretty sure that Red One couldn't believe it either. It was the start of a better friendship that was already established. Alice and Red One were going to become best friends in the future. Alice had finally found her first trusted friend in _Claire_.

 **A/N: Whoo! You go Alice and Claire! Alice trusted Claire first! No one saw that one coming am I right? Everyone probably expected Owen, but I decided to change the formula. And, Alice finally called Claire by her name in her mind! Yes! Finally! It's been a long time coming, right guys? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you'd like, and stay tuned!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cat girl: Well I'm glad that the previous chapter lifted your spirits!**

 **SamTheKingOfHell: My work is done when I see that someone had feels over the last chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for saying that it was touching! Alice's wild side will be explored and talked about over the next few chapters!**

 **Imprint/Into the Mix**

Alice had finally learned to trust Claire. The two had now moved up a level in their friendship and they hoped to improve it in the future. Claire now knew who to go to when she didn't feel like talking to Rexy, and to comfort when she was feeling sad.

It was now Monday, and today, the unexpected was about to happen. Just you all wait to see. Claire, Ryan, and Owen were in the lab, staring at the Indominus egg. They wondered when the hybrid would hatch from the egg and come into the world. Claire wondered if it was going to be friendly toward Alice. Owen wondered whether or not it would break out and destroy the park. Ryan wondered if he would get to name the baby when it hatched. Ian walked into the lab without Sarah. The orphanage that she was with decided to have fun at the Water Park today. Ian stepped next to Ryan and then looked at the three adults who were staring at the egg.

"Uh, you guys," he said to them, "what are you doing?"

"We're staring at the egg," replied Ryan.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious. Why are you staring at it?"

"We don't know," replied Owen.

"Well, it's not like the egg is going to hatch with you guys just staring at it, you know?"

"We're just thinking about different things. Like, is it a boy or a girl? What are we going to name him or her? Stuff like that," responded Claire.

"Well, I think the gender situation will have to wait on when it hatches though."

"Why do you say that? We have the file on the egg."

"And, what does it say?"

"It's a girl."

"Okay, sure."

"Explain yourself Ian."

"Well, if you were to ever read the writings of the infamous Dr. Alan Grant, then you would know that in the first park, Wu added frog DNA, and that gave the dinosaurs the ability to change sex in a single sex environment. Some of the girls changed to boys when they were younger and, thus, they could reproduce."

"So, you think that it might change into a boy?"

"Or, it might already be a boy."

"Wait, maybe that would explain Felix and Silas being boys," said Owen when the realization hit him.

"The Baryonyx and Suchomimus are boys?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. Their caretaker told us that they told him that they were boys when they hatched and so, he had to change their names from girl ones to boys ones rather quickly."

"Oh, well, then that just adds to the fact that this Indominus baby is a boy."

"We'll see when it hatches. But, for now, you guys are making the baby feel uncomfortable because you keep staring at it creepily."

"It can't see us, Ian," said Ryan.

"Yeah, and you better hope that it doesn't catch sight of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then that means that you'd have to imprint on it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ryan, think of it like having a child. At first, it seems like fun and sunshine and rainbows, but then, when you actually live through raising them, you'll want to kill yourself."

"That is a very narrow minded and naïve way to look at it Ian," said Claire.

"Okay, so it's a little narrow minded, but you can't imprint of the baby."

"Why not?"

"Because, Owen has to do it."

"What?"

Claire, Ryan, and Ian turned their heads to look at Owen, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Owen," said Claire, "you're the Indominus caretaker. You need to imprint on the baby."

"Claire," began Owen, "sweet heart, you might hate me for saying this, and you have full right to when I say this: I don't want to imprint on the baby."

Silence fell upon the room, and everyone remained quiet for a few seconds. Ryan looked at his wrist, pretending like he had a watch and then began to softly whistle some random tune. Ian turned his head and scanned the lab, waiting for Owen or Claire to speak.

"Owen," began Claire as she gave Owen a menacing glare, "were are not going to have another argument over some kind of strange, stupid reason of yours. We saw what happened last time we had one of those. Alice broke the glass in her paddock, and Lowery locked us in the viewing room."

Ian looked at Ryan with an arched eyebrow, and Ryan shrugged because he had no idea of what the two were talking about.

"Well, you two seem to have problems to work out," interrupted Ian, "we'll worry about imprinting when the time comes."

"Let's hope it's not today," said Ryan.

"No!" yelled Ian.

"Ryan, shut up," said Owen.

Ryan was astonished by his brother and nephew's reactions and then asked, "What?"

"Uncle Ryan," replied Ian, "you're a jinxer."

"Jinxer?"

"Yeah. You jinx things at the worst times," said Owen.

"You guys are complete idiots. I'm not a jinxer. And, I'm just saying that I hope that the egg doesn't hatch today."

Owen and Ian stepped over to Ryan and then punched him in his shoulders.

"Hey! What the hell you guys?"

"As a jinxer, you need to learn to shut up."

Ryan scoffed and then rolled his eyes as he rubbed his shoulders. Zach and Gray then walked into the lab and greeted Claire with sad expressions on their faces.

"Hey, you two okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah," replied Gray with a sad voice, "It's just, we're going to be leaving back home by the end of the week."

"Oh, well, will you two be back?"

"We'll be back in summer," replied Zach.

"Then, hey, don't be sad about it. I know that it stinks that you'll be gone from here for a few months, but then, before you know it, you'll be right back here."

Zach and Gray saw that Claire had a point, and it lifted their spirits a little bit knowing and thinking about their return to the park in the summer. Gray then walked over to Ryan and Owen, while Ian walked over to Zach and the two stepped away from the group.

"So, I'll say that you're lucky that you get to get off of this island," said Ian, "but, it sucks that you have to leave."

"Eh, I'll be back," said Zach, "I'm not as sad about it as Gray is."

"Really? Even with your whole conflict of emotions?"

"I'll learn to handle it. And besides, you haven't really helped me out, thanks a lot."

"Don't even try that Zach. Look, since it's your last few days here, until the summer that is, I will dedicate myself to helping you out."

"All right then. But first, let me ask, who was the girl you met at the water park?"

"Who, the girl I rubbed lotion on?"

"Yeah."

"You saw that?"

"Well, it's not like you were in the most private place on the island."

"Very true. Well, her name is Olivia. We're meeting up later today."

"Oh, do you plan on possibly asking her out?"

"Maybe. But, if I'm going to be living here, I feel like I should aim toward someone who lives here as well."

"Makes sense, but have you ever tried a long distance relationship?"

"I'm just not that kind of person."

"Yeah, I think you're the person that needs help."

As Zach and Ian continued to talk, Gray had told Owen and Ryan everything he knew about dinosaurs. Gray was a very intelligent kid. Owen knew that Gray looked up to him, and Owen had to make sure that he maintained good character around the younger Mitchell brother so that he could grow and be very humble and kindred around his friends. Owen always asked Gray questions, like how big a certain dinosaur was, or how many teeth they had. He loved hearing all the knowledge that was stuffed inside of Gray's mind. Claire smiled at seeing her nephews enjoy themselves, even with them knowing that they would be gone by the end of the week. She hoped that in the future, Zach and Gray would study and come down to work at Jurassic World. She could picture Gray being a geneticist and Zach being an animal trainer, like for Felix and Silas, or maybe even Alice.

Ian and Zach walked over to the group and joined in on the conversation that Gray was having with Ryan and Owen. Ian walked over to Claire and then asked her, "You all right Claire?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about stuff," she replied.

"Oh, like what?"

"Just, the future. Like, Zach and Gray possibly working here when they're older."

"I thought she was going to say that she was thinking about the egg hatching," added Ryan as he stepped into the conversation.

Claire and Ian gave Ryan irritated glares and then said, "I'm not a jinxer!"

Ian looked around and then said, "Say, I just realized that we're missing one person here."

"Who?" asked Claire.

"Lowery."

"I'm right here," said Lowery as he walked into the lab with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Lowery what are you doing here?"

"I have a few minutes before getting back to Control."

"Wow," said Ryan, "the only thing missing now is-"

"Ryan, don't!" said Claire.

"Look, I'm not a jinxer!"

"Uh, guys," said Lowery.

"Even if you aren't, we still can't run the risk of you actually jinxing it."

"Guys!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Lowery, who was pointing at the incubator holding the Indominus egg, They then turned to look at the egg, and there, on the eggshell, was one small crack. Everyone's eyes widened and then Ryan said, "Wow, I guess I am a jinxer."

"You see what you do when you don't keep your mouth shut Ryan?" asked Owen.

"Hey, look, don't try to pin this on me with your stupid jinxer crap!"

The two brothers began to argue, and then Claire stepped in to get them to stop, but they simply spoke over her. Zach and Gray just watched the argument, as Lowery and Ian stared at the cracked egg. Ian then realized something that they had spoken about earlier and began to speak.

"Guys," he said softly.

Owen and Ryan continued to argue, and Ian had to raise his voice.

"Guys," he said louder with slight irritation.

Again, the two brothers continued to argue.

"Guys!" yelled Ian.

"What?!" said both Ryan and Owen in unison.

"Look, you two can argue the jinxer crap later. Right now, what we all need to be worrying about is: Who is going to imprint on this baby?"

The question hit everyone like a speeding car and then everyone began to speak over each other.

"I think that Owen should do it," said Claire.

"Can I do it?" asked Gray.

"I'm with Claire in saying that Owen should do it," added Zach.

"I'm a jinxer, so I hope that Owen doesn't get to imprint on the baby," said Ryan.

Owen looked at everyone and then said, "I already said that I'm not going to do it."

"Owen, why not? You've already imprinted on four velociraptors. What would make imprinting on this baby any different?"

"Well, I just feel like somebody else should get the opportunity to do it. Like Claire."

Claire turned to look at Owen with a surprised face and then asked, "What?"

"Claire, I think that you should imprint on this baby."

"Why?"

"Well, Alice trusted you first! Why shouldn't you imprint on her sibling?"

"Because this can help the bond between you and Alice grow. She can learn to trust you through the bond that you and this baby would share."

"I'm not going to do it."

"Well, neither am I."

"All right look," said Ian, "we're obviously at a crossroads right now. We need to know who will imprint on this baby. We need to also find out a name. But, now that I'm actually looking around, I'd say we need to find a geneticist around here. Why is it that when this is happening no one is around?"

"So, how will we decide?"

"Let's flip a coin."

"There's only two sides and there are seven of us."

"It would be between Claire and I."

"What?"

Gray handed Owen a quarter and then Owen made a fist and placed the coin on his thumb.

"Call it," said Owen as he flipped the coin.

"Heads!" said Claire.

Owen caught the quarter and then opened his hand, revealing Tails.

"Let's decide a different way," said Owen as he tossed the quarter away.

"Hey!" said Gray as he went over to grab the quarter.

"What? No! You lost. You have to imprint on the baby," said Claire.

Lowery moved his head close to Ian's and then whispered, "If they're this fussy about a dinosaur baby right now, imagine how crazy they'll be when it's their own."

Ian chuckled at Lowery's words and then paid attention to Claire and Owen.

"Okay," said Ryan, "we'll do the nose game."

Owen and Claire looked at Ryan with arched eyebrows.

"What are you Ryan, five?" asked Owen.

"Why don't we just say that Lowery should do it?" asked Ian.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Claire.

"Wait, what?! Hey, I'm not ready to be a dad yet! I'm simply going to be the uncle of the baby."

"Why not Lowery? You hang out with Alice most of the time anyway."

"Yeah, but you have to remember that I hang out with her a lot through the speakers because I'm at Control all the time."

Another argument had begun, but this time, everyone except for Ian and Zach were involved in the argument. Gray was still searching for the quarter as the adults continued to argue. Ian was growing annoyed. He turned to look at the egg, to see that another crack had appeared, meaning that time was of the essence. Ian stayed quiet for a few minutes to see if they would stop arguing, but they didn't even lower their voices.

"All right you guys, shut up!" he said as he stepped up, "Now look. This isn't the best time for arguing whatsoever. We're all just a bunch of idiots going back and forth on who should imprint on the baby. I mean, you three are morons, you're a tech geek, you're a brain child, you're a conflicted teenager, and I'm a sarcastic and enthused teenager. We are not the best mix of people that this baby will be seeing for the first time when they enter the world. Now, listen to me. Imprinting is a very, and I mean very, important process when a baby, especially, if not specifically, when it comes to animals, is introduced to the world. Whoever that baby sees first, that person will be their opening to the world. They will be introduced through that person. It is also a trust factor. Since its a relationship based on, as Owen liked to put it, mutual respect, imprinting on this baby will create a trusting bond that no one else can ever have. This is an important thing, we can't screw this up. So, we are going to decide who will imprint on this baby by nominating two people and then voting. Sound good?"

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"All right, now, would anyone like to nominate someone?" asked Ian.

"Well, does it have to be someone who works here?" asked Lowery.

"I don't know, Claire what do you think?"

"Who did you have in mind Lowery," she asked.

"I would like to nominate, Ian."

"What?!"

"Well, you've been telling others to do it, why don't you give it a try?"

"No, see, I'm not ready for something like this. Nor do I want to do it."

"Who here says that Ian should do it?" asked Zach.

Everyone raised their hands, and Ian wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right now.

"All those who oppose?" Ian asked as he raised his hand.

No one else raised their hands, and Ian realized that he had lost.

"Well, I think we found the person who is going to imprint on this baby," said Lowery.

"No! I refuse to do this."

Ian walked to the other side of the incubator and the Owen asked, "Why did you go over there?"

"Well, once it breaks more of its shell, its eye will show up and then look at one of you. I'm in the clear."

"But," added Ryan, "what if its eyes are on that side?"

"Ryan, shut up!"

"You're in trouble now Ian. The Jinxer has just sentenced you."

"Look, like he said, it's simply a stupid thing. There's no such thing as jinxing. There's no way that it's going to see me first."

Then, after a few seconds, the egg cracked a bit more, but this time, an eye appeared. The eye was looking straight at a young man who seemed alone. Ian looked at the egg and realized that there was an eye looking at him. Ian felt like his life was over. He now had to imprint on the baby.

"Son of a bitch," he said in a irritated tone.

"What?" asked Claire.

"It's looking at me."

"What?"

Everyone walked over to Ian's side and saw that eye. Claire gasped and Gray tugged on Zach's arm and began to bounce in excitement. Alice's sibling was soon coming into the world.

"Well, Ian, looks like you're going to be a father," said Ryan jokingly.

Ian punched Ryan in the shoulder again and then said, "Whatever."

"You're going to need some help to clean the baby once it breaks out of its shell," said female voice.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Gracie coming in.

"Gracie, where have you been all this time?" asked Ian.

"I was on my break, and I came back just in time, too," she replied.

"Well, if only you had come back sooner."

"Oh Ian, it'll be fine."

"No, it won't. My life has basically been set at this very moment. I'm going to become an animal behaviorist and become the new Indominus caretaker once Owen retires."

"What?"

"Ian," said Owen, "you're not going to become the Indominus caretaker. And, you don't have to become an animal behaviorist."

"This baby is going to be like my child, and you just expect me to leave it behind?"

" _It_ is actually a boy," added Gracie.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We ran some tests, and they came back that this baby is a boy."

Gracie put on a pair of gloves and then handed a pair to Ian, who put them on quickly. The incubator was opened and then everyone surrounded the egg as the Indominus inside began to finally break through, as it kept its eye on Ian. Ian looked into the infant's eye and then said, "It's eye color is different from Alice's."

Claire then looked at the eye and said, "Oh yeah. Alice has scarlet colored eyes, but this little guy seems to have crimson eyes."

After a few minutes, the infant finally got out of the egg and then Gracie asked everyone except for Ian to clear out for a few moments. Ian stared at the infant as it slipped out of its shell. The infant looked like Alice. The protrusions were very small, and seemed like they wouldn't fully develop until it got older. The small hybrid was veiny and it had a few jagged and disorders teeth. The skin of the infant seemed slick and shiny, which proved a small problem for the infant when it tried to get up. The infant then fell down, and began to give small cries that sounded like dying cats. Ian didn't know what to do at this moment. The baby wasn't the cutest thing in the world. The noises it made were creepy and the way it looked, well, let's just say that even a strange, deformed animal seemed cute next to the infant. Ian watched as the infant tried getting up again, and was about to fall, until Ian actually took initiative and caught the small hybrid. Ian then watched as the infant seemed to try and walk away from his hands.

Who was this strange giant in front of the Infant? He had never seen something so big before. Well, it was the biggest thing he had ever seen so far. Why was this giant touching him? He knew how to stand! There was no need for support! The Infant then looked at the human more in detail. This was the first being he had ever seen in his life. It seemed like this being would be the only one that Infant can trust.

Ian gave a small smile at the infant as he slowly retracted his hand and watched as the small hybrid tried stepping forward, only to fall down and cry again. Ian stepped over to the baby and then picked it up to its feet and began hushing it, telling it that it would be all right. Ian then slowly picked up the baby in his arms and made sure that the infant was looking at him. The small hybrid began kicking its legs, demanding to be put down, but Ian held on tight.

"Shh, shh, it's all right," Ian said softly, "don't fight it little guy. Just relax."

The infant then, after a few minutes, stopped kicking and stared at Ian, who was now fully smiling. Ian began to rub the hybrid's head with his thumb, and the infant actually seemed to like it.

"Seems like you were ready for this," said Gracie as she wrote down information on a paper, "do you have a name for him yet?"

"Uh, not at the moment," said Ian.

"All right, well, for now, we'll just call him Dom."

"Okay."

Gracie walked over to a table and continued to write. Ian stared into Dom's big crimson eyes and smiled again.

"You know, you may not be the cutest thing I've seen, but you do have the most adorable eyes I've seen," said Ian as he continued rubbing Dom's head.

The Indominus egg finally hatched, and out came little baby Dom. Ryan was declared a jinxer, Zach and Gray were going to be heading back to the mainland by the end of the week, and Ian got the opportunity to imprint on Dom. Everything seemed to be going good for now, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you guys doing? Welp, the egg hatched and you guys were introduced to Dom, whose name will change in a later chapter. I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Leave reviews and stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cat girl: You will be seeing them very, I mean VERY soon!**

 **Guest 2: There will be a chapter showing Alice's wild side, but I don't know about it taking over her. Also, as for a sequel, I'm not planning one at the moment. But, I'll let you know first thing if I'm going to make one.**

 **What to Expect When It's Already Expected**

Ian couldn't stop staring at the small Indominus that was sleeping inside of the incubator. Dom the Indominus Rex was sleeping inside of the incubator after recently hatching from his egg. Ian got to imprint on the infant hybrid and was now feeling something deep inside of him. Ian didn't want to imprint on Dom at first, but once he held the small dinosaur in his arms, Ian felt a wave of emotions come over him. Part of him felt upset that he imprinted on the infant. But, the other part of him felt a joyous feeling like no other. Ian, in a way, was a parent now. Dom was Ian's child, in a sense. It made Ian cringe at the thought of being a father at such a young age, but he smiled when he thought about having fatherly duties toward Dom. Ian couldn't think about much right now. All he could think about was taking care of Dom and raising him alongside Alice. Ian's troubles were just getting started. After imprinting on Dom, Ian held the him in his arms for a few more minutes, until Dom threw up a little bit of water on Ian. Ian had to change his shirt, which Ryan went to go and get for him, because Ian didn't want to leave Dom's side right now. Everyone that was with Ian went on to do their own thing. Claire and Lowery went to Control. Owen went to the raptor paddock and was going to go and see Alice in her paddock soon. And Zach and Gray went to go and see the Mosasaurus again. Ian's attention was pulled from Dom when he heard footsteps nearby. He turned his head to see Gabriel Ortiz approaching.

"So, this is the infant?" he asked Ian.

"Yeah it is," replied Ian.

"Ian Grady, right?"

"That's right."

"How are you doing right now?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of things right now."

"What are you mainly feeling?"

"Happiness because, well, I got to imprint on him and, he's like, my child or something."

"Wow, what a feeling."

"I know."

"So, I heard from a little bird that you know who I am."

"Gabriel Ortiz, the Geneticist? Yeah I know who you are."

"And, it doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why would it? You seem to be working on good terms right now, right? I heard that you're trying to take InGen in a new direction."

"That is correct."

"Say, where's that Styler guy?"

Ortiz stayed quiet for a minute before answering, "He and I are no longer in business together."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's fine, he and I saw different things."

"Well, I hope that you continue to take InGen in the right path."

"Why thank you young man. I wish you good luck in taking care of this little one and may it be quite the adventure for you."

"Thanks. You know, you're much nicer in person."

Ortiz smiled at Ian's words and then walked out of the lab. As Ortiz stepped out of the lab, he bumped into Styler, who seemed completely different. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Roberto, what are you doing here?" Ortiz asked.

"I'm just here to see the newborn," replied Styler.

"Don't do anything you might regret Roberto."

"Same goes for you Gabe."

"Just so you know, I've already found a new assistant. One who actually appreciates my work and is an even greater psychopath then you are."

"What? Gabe, we split a day ago and you found a new assistant?"

"I'm a busy man Roberto. I have to be quick on my feet."

"Well, who is he?"

" _She_ actually. And, you'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever."

"So, what are you really doing here Roberto?"

"I already said, I'm here to see the newborn."

"Oh, come on. We both know that you're not here to see that little monster. You're here for something else."

"Okay, you know what? I'm here to tell you that I will bring you down Gabe. I will be your downfall. I. Will. Destroy. You."

"Wow, feisty."

"Prepare yourself Gabe. You've started a war, and I will make sure that you fall in battle."

"Bring it on my good man."

Styler scoffed at Ortiz and then walked away, out of the Innovation Center. Ortiz watched as Styler left before saying, "I knew he wasn't here to see the little monster."

Ryan had finally brought Ian a new shirt, and he changed immediately. After changing his shirt, Ian and Ryan began to discuss baby names for Dom.

"Why the hell is this so hard?" asked Ian.

"I don't know," replied Ryan, "I haven't had kids yet."

"Ugh, why can't their be an easier way to decide?"

"Well, okay, think about a name that catches Dom's personality and wit."

"Personality and wit? Ryan, he hatched an hour ago, and I've only held him in my arms once. I haven't had the chance to actually see how he acts."

"Well, was there a name that came up when you first held him in your arms?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll just stick with another name."

"Wait, what was the name?"

"Zeke."

"Zeke?"

"Yeah, because he reminds me of the organoid, Zeke, from _Zoids: Chaotic Century_. One of the best animes ever."

"Oh, well, all right then."

"Can't I have someone else pick a name? Like, Owen or Claire, or even Lowery?"

"I'll go and see what they can come up with. For now, you just stick around close to your son."

"Shut up Uncle Ryan."

Ryan chuckled as he walked out of the lab in search of Claire, Owen, and Lowery. Ian stared at Dom, who was starting to stir from sleep and wake up. Ian turned his head when he heard someone else step next to him. It was Olivia, the girl from the pool.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, Ian, I was just wandering Main Street and decided to visit the lab, and it just so seems that you were here. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay. Well, the thing is, there was an egg that hatched and I got to imprint on it."

"That's it? I thought you said it was a long story."

"It was longer when it happened."

Olivia rolled her eyes and then said, "Whatever. So, what came out of the egg?"

"That little guy," replied Ian as he pointed to the stirring Indominus infant.

Olivia's eyes lit up and she put a wide smile on her face as she said, "Oh my God, it's so cute!"

Ian turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow when he asked, "Really?"

"What? You don't think he's cute?"

"Well, he's not cute, but he is adorable."

"What's the difference Ian?"

"Well, you say he's cute because of how he looks. I say he's adorable because of how he acts and his big crimson eyes whose gaze can cut through stone."

"Right. So, what's his name."

"Dom for now. I'm still deciding a name."

"Well, I like how Dom sounds. Why don't you just let him stick with Dom?"

"I just feel like there can be a much better name for a male Indominus out there."

"You strangely have a point."

"So, why were you strolling through Main Street?"

"Well, I was going to meet up with my best friend, but she didn't show up, and I came into the Innovation Center because I thought she might be inside, but she wasn't."

"Oh. So, you still up for meeting up later?"

"Yeah of course. Well, see you later. I'm going to keep looking for my friend."

"Okay."

As Olivia was about to turn around to walk out of the lab, they heard a female voice say, "Olivia! There you are."

Olivia turned around and Ian looked past Olivia and they were now looking at a young girl. The girl had blonde hair, which was shoulder length, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin with a notable scar on her neck. She had a laden body with masculine curves, strong legs and arms, pretty face, and pure pearly white teeth. She was wearing a red tank top under a black jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black boots.

"I've been looking all over for you!" said the girl, "Where have you been?"

The girl walked over to Ian and Olivia and then stopped to stare at Ian.

"Whoa, Olivia, who's he?" she asked.

"Oh, right, uh, Ian, this is Alexis Pitcher, my best friend. Alexis, this here is Ian Grady. He's the guy from the pool I was telling you about," responded Olivia.

Ian stretched out his hand and he and Alexis shook hands. Alexis couldn't stop staring at Ian as she said, "Damn Olivia, you said he was hot, but not this hot."

"Alexis!"

"What? I'm being honest!"

"It's okay girls. I appreciate the honesty."

Alexis giggled and put a smile on her face as she stared at Ian's electric blue eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes as she then said, "Well, Ian, we'll see you later."

"Right," he said.

"Bye Ian," said Alexis as she waved at him.

"See you Alexis, it was nice meeting you."

"No, it was nice meeting _you_."

Ian chuckled at Alexis' words and then turned around and saw that Dom was now fully awake, and letting out whines and cries. Ian opened the incubator and then picked Dom up and held him in his arms.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ian asked the Indominus infant.

The small Indominus just stirred around in Ian's arms, giving him small scuffs and scratches on his arms. Ian then began to rub Dom's head with his thumb, and the small Indominus calmed down a little. At least Ian knew Dom's off switch.

Owen walked into the viewing room of Alice's paddock and was greeted by the conflicted Indominus.

"Hey Alice, you okay?" he asked her as he put his hands on his hips.

Alice shook her head as she opened the window and then placed her head on the floor of the viewing room.

"What's wrong?"

Alice really wished that Owen could understand her, because she wanted to tell him that she was having these strange thoughts about hurting the Indominus sibling that she'd be meeting soon and how she was struggling on keeping her wild side tamed. Alice let gave a shiver of her jaws, telling Owen that it was nothing, because she mostly wanted to get through this problem on her own.

"Well, whatever problem it is, if you need help resolving it, just know that you have people you can count on to help out."

Alice was happy that she had people to count on for getting her through her problems. She had gained great friendships throughout the nearly two months of Jurassic World's opening.

Owen began to rub Alice's snout as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Claire and Sarah coming towards him. Owen had never seen Sarah like this. She had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a white gathered skirt shirt with light brown open toe style buckle design high heels.

"Whoa, Sarah, you don't look like yourself," said Owen.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she said, "This is my most professional look to work here."

"Really? That's your most professional look?"

Sarah scoffed at Owen as Claire interrupted and said, "Anyway, enough of the fashion fight. Look, Owen, I know this is still an early time to mention it, but, just so you know, this year marks the tenth anniversary for Jurassic World being open to the public. We're planning a huge event on June twelfth, which was the day it initially opened. We've decided to throw a formal banquet on that night, so, wear your best clothes. But, during the day, we're going to have a parade of holographic dinosaurs in Main Street. I asked the board, and they agreed on the idea that we should get an Indominus hologram. So, Lowery will come down here in a few days and then start working on it with Alice."

"Okay. You need help with anything?"

"No thanks. Sarah has already taken care of everything. She's got the list of guests and celebrities that will be coming down here that day. She's also got the music arranged, decorations, which will go up in February and stay up until the end of this yeas. She's even got a full fledged commercial in the works. Sarah, you are the best assistant I've ever had."

"Aw, Claire, that's so sweet, but it's all in a day's work."

"Please, Zara couldn't get as much work done in a year, as opposed to you getting it done in a few days."

Owen looked at Claire and arched an eyebrow. Was Claire moving on from Zara?

"Claire, you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked back.

"You seem to be very enthusiastic about Sarah being your assistant."

"Well, she's done a lot of hard work in a small amount of time. It's just surprising that's all."

"Right."

"Owen, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Have you moved on from Zara that fast?"

Claire was taken aback by Owen's question.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" she asked with a partially shaky voice.

"Claire, look, I don't mean to offend you or anything, it's just, you seem to be over Zara already with Sarah in her place," said Owen.

"Yeah, keep going with that Owen, that'll get you points to score," said Sarah as she stepped closer to Claire and asked her if she wanted to head out.

Claire nodded her head and then she and Sarah left the viewing room. Alice pushed Owen by bumping him with her snout and then let out a chirp, telling him that he should be ashamed of himself.

"I know Alice, thanks for reminding me," he told her as he patted her snout.

"Dom! Will you please stop wailing?" Ian asked the small Indominus as he tried rubbing his head with his thumb.

Dom continued wailing and wobbling all over in Ian's arms. Ian set Dom down on a table and then helped him stand on his two feet, only for Dom to fall down. Dom needed to learn how to stand, or else he wouldn't survive in Alice's paddock, or he'll be a lazy butthead and simply ride on Alice's back until he got too big.

"All right Dom, you're going to learn to stand today, and possibly to walk," said Ian as he moved his hand under Dom's belly and then slightly picked him up back onto his feet.

Ian kept his hand under Dom's belly as he let Dom put all his weight on Ian's hand. Once he felt like Dom had balanced out the weight, Ian slowly removed his hand from under Dom and then waited for a few seconds to see if Dom would fall. But, to Ian's surprise, Dom didn't fall down. Ian smiled at the now standing Indominus and then picked him up and said, "Great job Dom! You can stand now! Well, at least, you could stand because I don't know if you'll remember how to stand. Hopefully you're smart enough to remember how to stand."

Dom gave a small warble and then nuzzled his snout against Ian's chest. Then, Dom started making hacking sounds, before then hurling, once again, all over Ian's shirt. Ian placed Dom down and then looked at the small Indominus with a sarcastic smile as he said, "You're so lucky that you're my child."

Ian pulled out his phone but then thought, Dom would do it again, so he decided that the shirt that he was wearing, which was a t-shirt that had the Jurassic World logo on it, would be the shirt he would wear around Dom when he was taking care of the small hybrid, at least for while Dom remained small.

Lowery typed furiously on his keyboard and then found something. It seemed to be some kind of bug, or firewall.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked himself.

"Are you asking me, or yourself?" asked Ryan.

"I'm asking myself, but would you like to answer the question?"

"Yeah. That's a firewall. And, from the looks of it, it won't be easy to crack."

"My concern is why it's there in the first place."

"Well, you said that some video files were deleted a few days ago right? Because you wanted to see what made Alice break the glass in her paddock. Maybe, they're behind that firewall."

"You may have a point there Ryan."

"So, you know how to crack it?"

"I've cracked a few firewalls in my life, hopefully I can get through this one."

Lowery then proceeded to try and break the firewall.

Ian's having parental fun and troubles with little Dom. He also met Alexis, Olivia's best friend. Alice is still struggling with her wild side. Ortiz found a new assistant, but the question is who? Styler promises to tear Ortiz down. And, Claire and Sarah are planning the celebration of Jurassic World being open for ten years. What can go wrong, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! What's up guys? Let me say, this chapter wasn't easy to write, not in context of length, but because before writing this chapter, I got Writer's Block, and I didn't know what to do at the moment. Thank you Skulls for helping me out! Also, thanks Cat girl for giving us Alexis! She'll be seen more in next chapter and so will Sasha! Thanks for bearing with me you guys! I love you my turtles! That is the first, and certainly not the last, time I say that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you'd like, and stick around! Question: Who do you think is Ortiz's assistant? (Hint: It's someone you know.)**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Turtles! I just wanted to say before the chapter begins: This story hit 100 reviews! Yay! It may not seem like much to you, but to me, it means soo much! Thanks for all the positivity and love and reviews! I love you guys! You turtles are the best! Now, on with the show!**

 **Guest 2: We'll have to wait and see what happens!**

 **Teddi 8347: Nice guess! But, stick around to see if you're correct!**

 **Cat girl: What a strange coincidence! I will use Alexis' singing to the best of my ability! Thanks for the input!**

 **Jack905: Of course it will...**

 **Oceasia: Just wait and see!**

 **Sticking Your Nose Where You Shouldn't**

Ian cleaned himself up after being barfed on again by Dom. He then went to the coffee shop and met up with Olivia and Alexis, with Zach accompanying him. When they entered, the boys saw the girls sitting on a couch, and then proceeded to sit in front of them.

"Hey ladies," said Ian, "how's life?"

"Great," said Olivia.

Alexis stared at Ian again, but her attention was turned to the boy sitting next to him.

"Uh, Ian?" said Alexis as she gestured to Zach.

"Oh, Alexis, Olivia, this is Zach. Zach, meet Alexis and Olivia."

Zach put a smile on his face as he shook their hands.

"So, Ian, how's Dom?" Olivia asked.

"Well, he can't seem to stop hurling on me. Hopefully it isn't a habit he develops," replied Ian.

"Yeah, well, remember that he's just a baby right now."

"Right. So, Alexis, I met you, like, an hour ago, so, could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Okay, sure. But, you have to tell me about yourself after I tell you."

"Olivia hasn't told you everything I told her?"

"Yeah, but it still seems like there's more to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I'm seventeen. I'm a girl, obviously. I do gymnastics, karate, and I can sing. I have a great love for science and medicine. Also, I was here when the Indominus Incident happened and was attacked by a dimorphodon."

"What? You were present during the Incident?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, she doesn't really like to talk about it," said Olivia.

"What are you talking about? I actually don't care about it. I survived and that's what matters."

"Yeah well, believe it or not, I was here during the Incident, too. Except, I was a bit more involved than you were."

"What?"

"Well, see, my brother and I were attacked by Alice, the Indominus Rex of the park, the pteranodons and dimorphodons, and by velociraptors."

"Whoa! That's cool yet terrifying."

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Right well, tell us more about yourself Ian."

"Oh, uh, okay. Well, I'm an extrovert. I love science and dinosaurs. I've taken self-defense classes and I know my way when it comes to fighting with a knife."

"Really? Well, that'll come in handy later."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You know Alexis, Olivia told me that you have a small problem with eavesdropping."

"What? I do not."

"Yes you do. All you did sophomore and junior year was finding out everything about everyone."

"Isn't that gossiping?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, but to gossip, you normally have to eavesdrop."

"True."

Then, a silence fell upon the teenagers for a few minutes, until Ian said, "So, anything interesting happening around on the island?"

"Oh, I know something!" replied Alexis.

"Alexis, please tell me that the something isn't something you heard from someone."

"Don't worry, I think this'll interest all four of us."

"All right then, shoot."

"Well, I heard the CEO of Masrani Global talking to some random hot guy, and they were talking about a drop off bag, and a piece of paper with numbers on it."

"Wait, Claire and who?"

"Some hot guy. He had green eyes and short light brown hair."

"Brown vest, blue button down shirt?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because that guy is my uncle, Owen."

"Oh, well, I guess hotness runs in your family."

"Alexis!" said Olivia.

"What? Why do you judge me for being honest Olivia?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alexis, who then said, "So, you guys interested in finding out what they were talking about?"

"A drop off bag and paper with numbers on it? Was there anything else they mentioned?"

"Yeah, they said that they found Dom in the old Visitor Center from the first park, and then they mentioned something about hybrids in masks."

"'Hybrids in masks?'"

"Yeah, its confusing. They didn't really go into detail with it."

"Okay, so, if we were to get involved, we need solid leads."

"Well, why don't we see what's inside the drop off bag and find the piece of paper with the numbers on it?"

"I doubt they said where they were."

"Yeah, they didn't."

"Are we really going to get involved? What if we're getting into something that is way over our heads?" asked Zach.

"Look, we'll just get involved with finding out a small part. We'll let the adults figure out the big pieces."

"Guys, we're not cut out to be sleuths," said Olivia.

"Olivia, if there's one thing I learned from watching Scooby-Doo, Scream, and a bunch of other mystery shows, it's that anyone can be a sleuth."

"You don't really believe that, do you Ian?"

"Sadly, I do."

Olivia let out a disappointing sigh and then said, "Well, what have we got to lose?"

"Our lives," said Alexis.

The other three teens looked at her with confused expressions.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's not say things like that, okay?" asked Olivia.

"What? Look, if there's one rule of getting involved in some kind of mystery, it's that we can possibly die."

"I agree with her on the dying part, but, it's not a rule," said Ian.

"It so is a rule!"

"No, it's not."

"Whatever you two. You can discuss it later," interrupted Zach.

"Okay, so, what do we do first?"

"Our first objective is to see what's inside the drop off bag."

"Well to do that, we need to find the bag."

"Where do we start searching?"

"Two places: Control and Claire's room."

"Oh no, there is no way I'm going to break into my aunt's room."

"That's fine Zach, because you and Alexis are going to check at Control while Olivia and I check Claire's room."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"Then it's settled. Now, Zach, I know that you're leaving by the end of the week, but, I hope that we can figure something out before you go."

"What? You're leaving? I thought you lived here," said Alexis.

"No, my dad wants me to physically go to school for the next few months. I'll be back in the summer though."

"Alexis, why did you think Zach lived here?" asked Ian.

"Because, since his aunt lives here, I thought that..."

"Alexis lives here with her aunt. That's why," said Olivia.

"Really? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, well, whenever you want to tell it, then feel free to."

"Okay."

"All right guys, we'll meet up here in a few hours. It'll take Olivia and I some time to try and get a key for Claire's room."

Zach and Alexis nodded their heads and then the four of them got up and went their separate ways to being the search.

Owen was looking for Claire and Sarah so that he could apologize to Claire. Owen didn't mean for his words to come out the way they did. It was just, he thought that Claire would've had a bit of a harder time having a new assistant since Zara's unfortunate passing. Owen looked everywhere. he checked Control, the Botanical Garden, the Bamboo Thicket, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Then, Owen thought of one place where Claire could be. He drove his bike out to his bungalow and saw Claire sitting in his hammock, with watery eyes. Owen slowly approached Claire, and when he was close enough, he said, "Hey Claire."

Claire sniffed as she turned her head away from Owen. She wasn't going to be easy to handle.

"Claire, please, can we talk?" Owen asked as he took a step closer to her.

Claire simply stayed quiet and refrained from making eye contact with the raptor trainer.

"Claire, I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just, I thought you were going to be a bit hard headed with having a new assistant," he said.

Claire arched an eyebrow and then scoffed at Owen and said, "You thought that I was going to be weird about having a new assistant because Zara died?"

"Well, yeah."

"Owen, I got a new assistant because Zara died! I've moved on from it! Yes, I'm sad about it and yes, I wish she wasn't dead. But, she's gone. That's it."

"Okay, Claire, I'm sorry for misunderstanding-"

"Yeah you better be sorry for misunderstanding! God, Owen, I would think that since you've been in so many relationships that you would be able to know how relationships work, especially with women!"

Owen arched an eyebrow as he said, "Whoa, what do you mean 'Especially with women?'"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that-"

"Are you serious Claire?"

"What?"

"You think that, because I was in the Navy, that I was gay?"

"What? No! Owen, please just listen for a second-"

"No, you know what Claire? Don't even bother okay?"

"Owen, just listen to me-"

"No, I'm going back to the park."

"No, Owen!"

Owen stormed off onto his bike and then drove off to the park, leaving Claire alone.

"Great, as if today couldn't get any worse."

"Man, today is the worst!" said Lowery as he watched the cameras of Main Street helplessly as a naked man ran across the screens.

"Security," said Vivian, "we need you to get rid of the streaker that is parading himself on Main Street immediately."

"Copy that Control," said a voice from the other side of the line.

Lowery ran a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. Ryan, who was sitting in a chair between Lowery and Vivian, spoke up and said, "Is this normal?"

"No, in fact this has never happened before," said Lowery.

"Ah, well, I guess there's a first for everything."

Lowery looked at Ryan with an irritated glare and then looked back at the screens and saw that someone else had decided to streak.

"Oh sweet Lord! What is with people and flailing around their parts everywhere? Don't they know that this place is supposed to be kid friendly not porn friendly?"

"Seems like these are idiots who want a little bit of fame."

"What?"

"Well, think about it. Why on Earth would anyone do something stupid unless it wasn't for fame?"

"Because they have nothing better to do with their lives."

"Well, there's that, too. But, can anyone else give me a solid reason?"

"Maybe because they want to show ladies that their confident with their body," said a voice from down in the front of the room.

"Or because their showing people that they're still potent," said another voice from the far left.

Everyone looked at the screens and saw that one of the streakers had a hard on. Everyone groaned at the sight and then they asked Lowery to change it to something else. Lowery switched to Alice's paddock and they saw that Alice was resting.

"Aw, she looks so peaceful in her sleep," said Vivian.

"Who doesn't look peaceful in their sleep?" asked Ryan.

"Lowery," said the same voice from the front of the room.

Everyone agreed with the response, even Lowery.

"Well, I guess there can be exceptions of course."

Lowery rolled his eyes as he switched to the viewing room cameras and they saw something that shouldn't be there.

"Uh, I thought people weren't allowed to be in there unless it was one of Alice's shows," said Lowery.

"They're not," said Lowery as he zoomed in a little to get a better view of what as going on.

There were four people, dressed in all black clothing, with matching hoodies, too. One of the figures turned to look at the camera and it seemed like the four of them were wearing masks.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Lowery.

"What are they holding in their hands?" asked Vivian.

Lowery zoomed in a bit more and they could clearly see what the four figures were holding.

"Spray paint cans?" asked Ryan.

Then, the four started spraying the viewing glass and that's when Lowery took action.

"Hey! Security this is Control, we have four unidentified subjects in Paddock 11's viewing room!" he said into the phone.

"Roger that Lowery," said a voice from the other side of the line.

"Thank you. Viv, notify Claire, now."

"On it," she replied as she reported the incident to Claire.

Owen arrived at Alice's paddock and stepped into the viewing room, to find four people spraying red paint on the glass.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he approached them.

The four then turned around and then one of them said, "We're done here you guys!"

The four then all ran for Owen at the same time, and he didn't have enough time to fully react. Owen tried grabbing one of them, but was kicked in his groin and he fell to the floor in pain. The four figures then ran out and got away.

"Damn it!" said Lowery as he picked up the phone, "Security! What are you doing right now?!"

"Sorry Lowery, we caught the streakers and in the nick of time, too. One of our guys is in pursuit of one of the figures," responded one of the workers.

Lowery put down the phone and then let out an angered sigh.

"Why does today seem to suck?" he asked.

"Well, it's not all that bad," said Ryan.

"How?"

"Well, the baby Indominus hatched today, remember?"

"That's just one thing okay?"

"Lowery," said Vivian as she interrupted Ryan and Lowery's conversation.

"What?"

"Look."

Vivian pointed at the screen and it showed the newly sprayed viewing glass, which had the words, _Alice Will Burn_ , sprayed on it. Everyone was shocked by the words and then Lowery grabbed the phone and called Security again.

"What is it this time Cruthers?"

"If you manage to catch one of these perps, tell Claire and Owen about it," replied Lowery.

"Roger that."

"Thank you."

Lowery put down the phone and then looked back up at the screen and examined the words sprayed on the glass. Why did they want Alice to burn?

Owen was still on the floor until someone came in and helped him up.

"You all right Grady?" the man asked.

"I've been kicked in my nads, you tell me if I'm fine," replied Owen.

Owen was put down in a chair and the man stood in front of him and asked, "Did you get a good look at the people who did this?"

"They were wearing masks."

"Damn."

The man then turned and stepped up to the painted glass.

This man that helped Owen up is Ricardo Reyes, second-in-command of Security. Reyes stands at six feet and two inches. He had crisp, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, short, black hair, and a goatee.

"Did you guys catch one of the figures?" Owen asked.

"No, but Stiles is in pursuit of one of them now. Hopefully, he can catch them," responded Reyes.

Then, Claire walked into the viewing room and gasped at seeing the red words.

"Who the hell did this?" she asked Reyes.

"Your guess is as good as ours Miss Dearing," he replied.

"Who would do something like this?"

"Same answer."

Clare turned her attention to an aching Owen and then asked, "What happened to him?"

"He was kicked in his junk by one of the figures."

"Should we get him some ice?"

"He'll live."

Claire then walked over to the paint and ran her finger on the A in Alice's name. Nothing came off, meaning that the paint had dried.

"The paint's dry," she said.

"What?" asked Reyes as he walked over and ran his finger through the dried paint.

Claire then tried chipping some of it off, but to no prevail. She then asked Reyes if he had any water on him, and he handed her a small canteen filled with water. She threw some on the glass, but the paint didn't come off at all. Claire was now furious. Someone had decided to mess with Jurassic World at the wrong time. Claire pulled out her phone and called Lowery at Control.

"What do you need Claire?" he asked.

"Get out a park wide alert that Alice's paddock will be closed off for the rest of the day. Also, get the Repair team down here to deal with the paint," she said calmly.

"On it boss."

Claire then hung up the phone and then walked over to Owen and asked, "You okay?"

"I was kicked in my genitals, you really think I'm okay?" he replied.

"Jeez, I was just asking."

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to worry about me Claire, okay? You need to focus on the people who spray painted the glass!"

Claire jumped slightly at Owen's response and then stepped out of the viewing room, while Reyes stood watching with an arched eyebrow.

Ian and the other teens are getting themselves involved in the mystery of the drop off bag. Control's been having a bit of a hectic day, and Alice's paddock was vandalized by four mysterious figures. Who are the figures and why did they spray paint such words on the viewing glass? We're bound to find out, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life treating you? So, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Much love to you guys for keeping up with the story to this point and thanks for all the reviews and positivity once again! You guys are awesome! Stay awesome my turtles! Also, realize, that the past few chapters have all been the same day. It's still Monday, and Tuesday won't come until later. Why didn't I just put all the Monday chapters together? I don't know. But, anyway, review if you want to and stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest 2: Someone is trying to kill Alice...**

 **Cat girl: I wish that they would clean up before Alice can see the words, let's hope it happens in time! Also, Sasha will be featured in the next chapter!**

 **Oceasia: Well, first, we have to remember, Alice can't read at the moment...**

 **percyjacksonfan135: You're right, InGen should go away!**

 **Something Poisonous is Brewing**

Security was searching everywhere or the strangers that vandalized the viewing glass in Alice's paddock's viewing room. Reyes had gotten Owen some ice for his minor injury. Claire was furious with the red paint that was sprayed onto the glass. The teenagers had decided to join the sleuth in the mystery of the drop off bag. And, to top it all off, Claire and Owen were on a rocky road right now in their relationship. Let's all hope that these things can get resolved really soon.

It was still Monday and everyone was everywhere at the moment. Owen and Reyes were at Alice's paddock, Claire was on her way to Control with Sarah, Zach and Alexis were also on their way to Control, and Olivia and Ian were headed to Claire's room to find the drop off bag.

Ian and Olivia arrived at Claire's room, but they didn't have the key to get in.

"What do we do now?" asked Olivia.

"Well, there's something we can try, but I don't know if you're up for it," replied Ian.

"What?"

"Well, Claire's room is next to mine. So, what if we tried getting in through the balcony?"

"Ian, are you insane?"

"I knew you wouldn't be up to it. So, how about I get over to Claire's balcony and try to get in?"

"Okay."

Ian pulled out his room key and opened the door. They walked out onto the balcony and saw that Claire's balcony was fully in reach. They were only on the third story, which was still nerve wracking to Olivia.

"All right, if I get in, I'll open the door and let you in," said Ian.

"Okay, be careful," said Olivia.

Ian nodded his head and then slowly got over the railing and stood on the ledge. There was a pretty strong breeze blowing, which wasn't helpful to Ian whatsoever. Ian then decided to leap to Claire's balcony. So, he took a deep breath and then jumped across and grabbed onto the railing of Claire's balcony. Ian's foot slipped and he nearly fell, until he grabbed onto the railing with both hands and got his balance back. Ian let out a sigh of relief and then climbed over the railing and tried to open the door. To his surprise, and his and Olivia's luck, the door was open and he stepped in. He walked over to the door and let Olivia in. Claire's room was very organized, like she was. Her shoes were set up by color, the clothes in her closet were an inch apart. It was the strangest room they had ever seen, yet the most clean, too. They began searching all over for the bag, but they couldn't find it anywhere. They even checked the safe box inside of Claire's closet, but to no prevail.

"Where could it be?" Olivia asked.

Ian scanned the room and then noticed that there was one place that they didn't check. They didn't check under Claire's bed. Ian walked up to the bed and then crouched down and there it was. The drop off bag. Ian grabbed it and then placed it on the bed. He opened it and pulled out the paper files inside. Each paper contained different information on the different dinosaurs of the island, including the Indominus Rex.

"Bingo," said Ian as he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of the files.

"All right, so, you want me to text Alexis that we found the bag?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah."

"So, is this it?"

"What are we missing?"

"What about the paper with numbers on it?"

"Where could it be?"

"Control."

"Then tell them to look for just the paper."

"On it."

Olivia pulled out her phone and texted Alexis.

Alexis and Zach arrived at Control and saw that Claire and Sarah arrived at the same time they did. Zach decided to use this opportunity to get inside. He and Alexis walked over to Claire and he said, "Hey Aunt Claire."

"Zach, hey! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to get a glimpse at Control. You did say that you would show me, remember?"

"Yeah, all right."

Zach and Alexis followed Claire and Sarah inside when Alexis felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that she got a text from Olivia, which read, _'We found the bag. Look for the paper with numbers on it and then meet us at the coffee shop.'_ Alexis told Zach the message and he nodded his head. They entered the Control room and were surprised by all the technology that was in the room. Alexis and Zach walked over to Lowery's desk and Alexis saw that paper on the desk. She nudged Zach's elbow and gestured with her head. He looked down at the number paper and then thought of something ridiculous. Zach walked to the middle of the room and then said loudly, "Attention everyone!"

Everyone turned their head to look at Zach, and Alexis hadn't caught on to what he was trying to do. But, then it hit her. This was a distraction. Alexis then intentionally dropped her phone next to Lowery's desk, making Lowery turn his attention to her.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone," she said as she crouched down and placed her hand on Lowery's desk, with the paper right under her palm.

When she got up, she gripped the paper in her hand and then put it in her pocket as quickly as possible. She then gestured to Zach that she had the paper and that they could leave now.

"I have to use the bathroom," Zach said as he then quickly walked over Alexis, and the two left Control, without saying another word.

Everyone was confused and stared at the doors for a few seconds, until they went back to work.

Claire didn't know what had just happened with her nephew and then walked over to Lowery and said, "Anything Lowery?"

"The streakers were caught and we finally caught one of the spray paint guys," he replied.

"Well, at least there's some kind of good news."

"They were taken to Security's station and Reyes said that they want you to be present when they interrogate them."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, fine. Sarah, you stay here, okay? I'll be back as soon as we're finished and we'll continue our business."

"Okay Claire," said Sarah as she grabbed a chair and sat next to Ryan.

Claire then left Control and headed for Security station.

Alice had finally woken up from her nap and decided to get a drink before walking around to hunt for food. She went to the pond and felt refreshed once she got the water in her system. She then walked deep into the brush and slowly approached the small clearing, which was filled with lots of prey. Alice then noticed that one of the animals was getting close to her and she then camouflaged to blend in with the green leaves of the trees and bushes of the brush. Once the prey got close enough, Alice jumped at it and killed it with one bite. Alice's bite for was strong enough to penetrate gyrospheres. Gyrospheres stop bullets, but they couldn't stop Alice. Alice devoured her meal in a few minutes and then wanted to see if anyone was in the viewing room. She got to the viewing glass and noticed it was stained with...blood? What was going on? Alice approached the stained glass and then sniffed it. There wasn't a scent at all, meaning that the blood had to be on the other side of the glass. Alice looked at the length of the blood and noticed that they seemed like orderly scribbles. Alice couldn't tell what the scribbles were, since she wasn't trained to read, let alone read backwards. Alice could see that there was no one inside of the viewing room at the moment and so she opened the window and poked her head into the room. She looked at the scribbles again and this time she could tell that the scribbles were words, but she didn't know what they said. All that she could see was her name. Did somebody want to creep Alice out or something? Was Owen or Claire playing a prank on her because of the hunting prank she pulled during one of her shows? See, what had happened was that when it was time for Alice to stick her head into the room so that guests could touch her, she tossed a dead cow inside, scaring the hell out of everyone. Alice really wished that she could laugh, because she probably would have died of it when pulling that prank. Alice then tried getting a good sniff at the blood on the glass, but it was a strange scent. One that tingled her nostrils. Alice didn't know what to make of this. Alice was very confused at the moment.

Zach and Alexis finally arrived at the coffee shop and met up with Ian and Olivia. Olivia and Alexis sat next to each other on the couch, and Zach and Ian sat in chairs that were sitting across from the couch. Ian pulled out his phone and then said, "Okay, so Olivia and I found the bag and took pictures of the paper files inside. Did you guys get a picture of the number paper?"

"Picture?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah a picture."

"Well, we didn't exactly get a picture of it."

Alexis pulled the small paper from her pocket and handed it to Olivia.

"You guys took the paper?!" she asked.

"Well yeah! I didn't get the memo that we had to take a picture," responded Alexis.

"Great," began Ian, "now they're going to realize that the paper is missing and will search everywhere for it. We need to take it back."

"What? Why?"

"Because they need this! Remember, we're solving this thing on our own, but in the end, it's the adults that'll piece it all together!"

"Okay fine! I'll take it back later."

Alexis pulled out her phone and took a picture of the paper. She then grabbed the paper and put it back in her pocket.

"Okay, so, let's get cracking," said Alexis.

"Well, these files don't exactly give much. It's just a bunch of information on the dinosaurs that are on the island," said Ian.

Olivia grabbed Ian's phone and looked at the Indominus file and noticed something peculiar.

"Say, somebody spell Indominus."

"Why?"

"Just, do it."

"I-N-D-O-M-I-N-U-S."

"Well if that's the case, then it looks like somebody made a spelling error."

"What?"

Ian grabbed his phone and saw the spelling error that Olivia was talking about.

"Indomines?"

"Sounds like you're saying it the same way," said Zach.

"Yeah, except that there is an E instead of a U after the second N."

"So, someone spelled the name wrong, it doesn't mean anything."

"It actually could mean something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe they were making a false file," responded Olivia.

"Maybe, but it's too hard to pin something solid."

"Seems like this is going to be harder than it seems."

Ian put his phone away and then asked Alexis for her phone. She unlocked it and then handed it to him. He opened up her photo gallery and tapped on the number paper picture.

"Okay, so, there are certain numbers circled in a certain order," he said.

"What could they be?" asked Alexis.

Olivia looked at the picture and then she got an idea.

"What if the numbers on the paper are related to numbers on a phone dial?" she asked.

Ian pulled out his phone again and pulled up the phone dial.

"There's no way this can be a phone number. There's nine circled numbers," he said.

Ian looked at the numbers on his phone and he realized the letters that were next to each number.

"Oh, wait. What if this is a message?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"Well, see, there are letters next to the numbers on the phone dial. What if the circled numbers are meant to be a word or words?"

"Oh I get it."

"But, there must a good number of words that there can be," said Zach.

"Yeah, that is true."

"Okay, so, I'll try to find out what the words are, while one of you goes back to Control to return the paper."

"I'll stay with you Ian," said Alexis.

"Okay. Zach, Olivia, you two head up to Control and return the paper."

Olivia and Zach nodded their heads and before they departed, Alexis said, "Zach, make sure you go to the bathroom before you get up there."

Olivia arched an eyebrow and Zach shrugged his shoulders and then the two left for Control.

Claire had arrived at Security's station and she met with Reyes outside. They then went inside and went into a small room, that acted as a kind of interrogation room. The Painter was sitting in a chair, being as quiet as any human being could be. Owen was sitting across the table from the Painter and turned around when Claire and Reyes entered the room. Soon after a few minutes passed, Steven Jones, captain of Security, entered the room. Steven was a burly man. Standing at six feet and four inches, he has short, blond hair, sky blue eyes, a defined jawline and a built torso. Steven was a no joke kind of guy when it came to Security matters. Off the field, he was a great guy, but on the field, he's someone who you've never met before.

"So, anything yet?" asked the captain.

"Nothing sir," replied Reyes.

Captain Jones walked over to the Painter and then removed the hood and took off the mask, revealing a female. This female had solid green eyes and light pink lips. She also had pale skin and dirty blonde hair.

"Does she look familiar to any of you?" Jones asked.

Claire, Reyes and Owen looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Well then, I guess a good question to start with is: Who are you?" Jones asked.

The girl simply stayed quiet and didn't budge either.

"Why did you spray paint on the viewing glass in the Indominus Paddock?" Jones asked.

Again, she remained silent.

"All right," said Reyes, "listen here girlie. This is going to go one of two ways: the hard way or the _really_ hard way/ It's your choice."

The girl turned her eyes to look at Reyes, but she remained quiet the whole time. Reyes let out a sigh before saying, "The really hard way it is."

Reyes then stepped out of the room and the girl then looked at Jones with a slightly concerned look.

"I suggest you start talking before he gets back. He's going to go get his baby," said Jones.

The girl's eyes grew a little wide and then she looked at Owen and Claire. Her heart rate began to rise, her blood started to warm up, and her breathing started intensifying. Then, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Sounds like he's found his baby," said Jones.

The girl remained quiet and listened to the approaching footsteps.

Then, Reyes stepped inside with a beautiful shotgun in his hands. The girl's eyes grew as wide as they could and her heart began racing. She felt a small bead of sweat roll down the side of her head. She swallowed deeply and then watched as Reyes loaded the shotgun with ammo. He then stepped up to her and made her stare down the barrel of the gun, and then she finally snapped.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk!" she said.

Reyes kept the gun close to her and the girl began to spill a little.

"We sprayed the glass because someone promised us a handsome amount of money if we vandalized the park a bit. So, we started with the Indominus Paddock."

"Who promised you that they would pay you?" asked Jones.

Before she could say anything else, the girl felt something wrong in her stomach. Her heart began pounding heavily and her blood began to burn. She then started coughing a lot. Jones stood up and Reyes moved the gun away from her and they watched to see if she would stop coughing.

"Are you choking?" Reyes asked.

The girl shook her head and then she dropped to her knees and soon after collapsed onto the floor as her body seemed to be having compulsive spasms. Jones got down and flipped her over, but it was already too late. There was foam around her mouth. She had been poisoned. Claire gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Owen got up from his chair and took Claire out of the room.

Owen led Claire outside so that she could get some fresh air. After a few minutes Claire said, "What happened in there?"

"Looks like somebody poisoned her," replied Owen.

"Who would do that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Claire."

"Well, we need to get this resolved before anything else happens! If the other vandals are still out there, then they'll keep on vandalizing until they are caught."

"Even if we catch them, who's not to say that they won't end up like that girl?"

Claire thought about Owen's words before saying, "Do you think that she knew that she herself was poisoned?"

"What?"

"I'm saying, what if she was poisoned, yet she didn't know it."

"You're losing me Claire."

"Well, she said that someone promised that they would pay her a big amount of money."

"So, the person lied to them and had them poisoned?"

"Kind of."

"Look, we'll get into it later. Right now, we need to catch the other three vandals."

"Right, because if this keeps happening, I'm going to have to close down the park for a short amount of time until all matters are resolved."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that."

Claire nodded her head and then made a phone call to Lowery.

The teens got more involved in the mystery of the drop off bag and seem to be onto something with the numbered paper. Alice saw bloody scribbles on the glass in the viewing room of her paddock. And, a vandal was poisoned and died in front of Claire, Owen, Reyes, and Jones. What the heck is going on around here?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life treating you? So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to come back for more! Leave reviews if you'd like and stay tuned for much more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	27. Chapter 27

**RaptorsRlife: Well, I was planning on her and Zach getting together. But, give me the idea anyways! I just thought of something that'll add more personality to the teenagers' side of this story!**

 **Hold It Right There Cowboy**

Teenage sleuths, poisoned vandals, rocky relationships, and vandalism. A lot of shit was going down in Jurassic World right now, and Claire was starting to worry if things would get worse. She didn't want to have to close the park for a while until the problems were resolved. She just wanted everything to get back to normal. But, it only seemed like things were getting much, much worse.

It was now Tuesday. Sarah stirred from her sleep and then grabbed her phone to check the time. 6:30 a.m. Sarah slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and began to take a shower. Ian woke up at the sound of the shower turning on and then grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was very early in the morning and Ian was one of those people where once they woke up, they couldn't go back to sleep until nightfall. Ian let out a long breath and stretched out his body. Oh boy did it feel good to stretch. Ian then got up from his bed and picked out what he was going to wear for the day as he waited for his mom to get out of the shower. Ian picked out a white t-shirt, red, plaid, short sleeve button down shirt, khaki cargo shorts, white ankle socks, and black converse with a thin red line running along the white soles. Once Sarah got out of the bathroom, Ian went in and showered as quickly as possible. Ian finished in five minutes and then got out of the shower, put on the clothes he picked out, did his hair, and brushed his teeth. Before he left, Sarah told Ian to wait for a second. She then approached him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I know that it's been a little rough living here, but I'm happy that you're starting to open up to it," she said.

Ian nodded his head as he said, "Yeah well, I actually like it here. I was just being dumb by being upset at you. I'm sorry for that and I want you to know that I'm one hundred percent supportive."

Sarah smiled and then told Ian that she loved him. Ian returned the words to his mother and then left the room. Ian felt his phone vibrate and then pulled it out and saw that he got a text message from Ryan.

 _'Meet me at the front of the building ASAP,'_ read the message.

Ian then rushed down the building and then exited to see Ryan sitting on a bench. Ian approached his uncle and then said, "You're up earlier than normal."

"I could say the same for you," Ryan said back.

"I naturally wake up at six thirty. This is normal for me. What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I don't want to give off too much information, but a few days ago, Lowery, Claire, Owen and I went to the old Visitor Center and brought back Dom, who was still in his egg at the time of course. We were there because we're trying to solve some kind of strange case that involves a drop off bag, numbered sheet, and Claire's ex-assistant, Zara. Now, yesterday, Claire's nephew and some girl went to Control and Claire's nephew distracted the whole room while the girl dropped her phone next to Lowery's desk and then, after she picked it up, they left, without saying another word. My question to you is, why were they there?"

"I don't know why they were there. I was with Olivia all afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you weren't with Zach at all, or even the girl that he was with?"

"I swear I wasn't."

"All right then, why don't you tell me where the numbered paper is?"

"What?"

"The numbered paper? Where is it?"

"Zach and Olivia didn't put it back?"

"I thought you said that you didn't know about it."

"Damn it Uncle Ryan!"

"Why are you getting involved in this?"

"We just want to help you guys out without you fully knowing."

"Well, I know now and I want you to stop."

"What? Why?"

" Look, I don't fully know what is behind the drop off bag, but I do know that it's not a good thing. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"Ian, please, just listen to me. I don't want you getting involved because I just want you to stay safe."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your uncle and I love you! You dingus! Think about what your mom would think if she found out that you were getting yourself involved in something potentially dangerous."

" _Potentially_ dangerous."

"Ian, I'm pretty sure that you don't want Owen to find out about this."

"Fine! I won't get involved, okay?"

"Okay, but if I find out that you decided to stay involved, you'll have to deal with Owen."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ryan ruffled Ian's hair and Ian then hit Ryan on his shoulder for messing up his hair.

It was nine o'clock in the morning at Jurassic World, and everything seemed to be running smoothly, for the moment that is. Claire had to close Alice's paddock again because the paint wasn't cleaned up yet. So, that meant that Owen had more time to rest. Claire decided to use this time to go and talk to Owen. She didn't like how they left things after their small argument at Owen's bungalow the day before. She needed to sort things out with Owen and she wanted to get their relationship back to its normal state. Claire thought back about her relationship with Owen, and she thought about her very first date with Owen. The 'Disaster Date' as she liked to put it. That date went terribly. For starters, Owen didn't even dress presentably, Claire was on a diet that didn't allow her to drink tequila, and the two just seemed to bump heads, way more than as much as they do now. After that date, Claire didn't even want to say Owen's name. So, she resorted to calling him Mr. Grady. She hated when Simon told her to go and get Owen to check out Alice's old paddock for vulnerabilities. Claire couldn't bring herself to admit it, but she loved seeing Owen working on his bike. His muscles pressed nicely against the t-shirt that he was wearing. The sweat on his face made him glisten beautifully. Claire wanted to jump on Owen that day, but she had to keep herself under control, so, to do that, she thought of their first date, which was enough. Claire then remembered the small talk they had when they searched for Gray and Zach. That was when Claire realized that she and Owen butted heads a bit too much, and at bad times, too. Claire then thought about their inadvertent kiss during the pterosaur attack on Main Street. The kiss was one of gratitude, since Claire saved Owen, but Claire felt more in the kiss. She then thought about when Owen told her after the Indominus Incident was over how they should stay together for survival. Claire smiled widely at those words and she remembered that she and Owen said that they would start spending a bit more time around each other, but, once work got in the way, it was very hard to keep a consistent relationship. But, Claire and Owen seemed to pull through it all, even with some of the ridiculous, and sometimes serious, fights that they had. Claire wanted to maintain the crazy, yet fun relationship, but first, she had to sort things out with him.

Claire arrived at Owen's bungalow and saw that he was cleaning his bike. This scenario reminded her of when she came to ask him to check out Alice's old paddock. Claire slowly walked up to Owen and then sat on the stairs that led to the shed and then said, "Hi."

Owen turned around and a small smirk appeared on his face as he said, "Hey."

"Owen, I wanted to talk to you...about what I said the other day-"

"No, Claire, you don't have to. I over reacted and misunderstood what you were saying."

"Actually..."

"Wait, you were serious? You really thought that since I was in the Navy...I was gay?"

"Owen, look, I heard stories-"

"Stories, Claire! They're just stories! And besides, all Navy guys being gay is a cliché, a stereotype, and a slight form of racism."

"Owen, do you even know what the term racism means?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It means a strong inclination towards one race or seeing your own race higher than all others. The Navy is not a race, it's a military branch."

"You still get my point Claire."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for assuming that okay? I was just really upset with you and I just felt like you weren't being super honest with me."

"About what?"

"Well, I don't, eh..."

"Eh? Claire, what do you mean that you felt like I wasn't being honest with you?"

"Well, the day that Sarah and Ian arrived, she told me that you left the Navy when you were thirty-two. You told me you got out when you were thirty-six."

"Oh, that."

"That? Owen, be honest with me for a second. When did you get out of the Navy?"

"...When I was thirty-two."

"But, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because...I wasn't hired out of the Navy like Hoskins said, all right?"

"What?"

"I really didn't want to tell this story, but I might as well."

"What story?"

"You want the truth? Well, here it is. I wasn't hired out of the Navy, I was kicked out because apparently I was too reckless at my job. I used to train a bunch of animals when I was in the Navy, but, at one point, I started losing my cool while training and I was kicked out once they had enough of it. I went to live with my parents for a year, until Hoskins hired me to work here with the girls. My job here is for animal behavior research, but, since Hoskins is dead, I don't have to send in paperwork as often as I used to. But, now, with Alice, I'm the Indominus caretaker. You know the rest from there."

"Wow, Owen, I had no idea that-"

"I know you didn't. No one does, well, except for Ryan and Sarah. Not even Ian knows that I was kicked out. He just believes that I was hired out."

"You plan on telling him about this?"

"Never."

"Okay, well, I'm glad that you were honest with me."

"Well, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't flip out when I tell you this all right?"

"Owen?"

"Let me start by saying that your little cliché of the Navy might've been true for about two weeks while I was in the Navy."

Claire's eyes widened and then she said, "Oh my God."

"Yes, it's true. But, believe me it was a mistake. And, it was just for two weeks. I was going through some depressing stuff and he was there at the right time. But, believe me, nothing happened."

"Owen, sweet Lord. You were-"

"Claire! Please! Think of the children!"

"Gay?! Owen! God! I can't believe this!" Claire said with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling, my lips are just stretching upwards."

"Why are you smiling Claire?"

"It's just, a little funny to think about."

"What?"

"You and another man! Owen, geez, I love it when you're honest I gotta say."

"You know what? Okay, I was honest with you. So, now you've got to be honest with me."

Claire's smile turned to a small frown and then she said, "I think I need to be heading back."

"It's about to be ten in the morning, nothing is happening in the park that is of worry to you. You have time."

"Fine. Let me think for a second though."

"Remember that you have to be fully honest."

"Okay."

Claire thought about what to tell Owen for a few minutes, before finally saying, "Okay, here it is. When I was young, about sixteen or seventeen, I suffered from a deep case of depression and I had suicidal thought almost all of the time. I kept a brave face in front of my parents, but, when I went to my room, I would do this."

Claire lifted up her left sleeve and showed Owen a few of the cuts that she had on her arm.

"Then, before the school year was over, I decided that I would end it all. I was going to kill myself. I got back home that afternoon and I went up to my room and grabbed a rope that was in my garage and I went out to my parents balcony, which was two stories high. I put the rope around my neck and was about to jump and end it all, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away. I kicked, screamed, and flailed as I was dragged back indoors. It was my next door neighbor who saved me from ending my life, and they called my parents right away. I went through years of therapy and in the mean time, I went to college and studied in business and marketing. Once I was declared fine, I got a job here, and honestly, I couldn't be any happier."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that someone like you would have gone through something like depression," said Owen.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving Owen."

Owen approached Claire and wrapped his arms around her and Claire rested her head against Owen's chest. It seemed like they were going to be fine after all.

"So," began Claire, "are we...good?"

"Yeah, we're good," replied Owen.

Claire then looked up at Owen and the two moved closer to lock lips with each other, embracing the sweet moment that they were having together.

Lowery walked into the Control room with a large sized cup that was filled with water. He was greeted by the Security worker that stood by the door, and then by Vivian. He greeted them back and then sat down at his desk. He looked over all his tiny dinosaur figures and made sure that none were out of place. Lowery liked thinking of his dinosaurs as if they were a system. When one's out of place, then everything goes wrong. None of the figures were out of order, so Lowery then got to work. He checked the locations of all the gyrospheres, he checked out Alice's paddock, to see that Repair was working on the stained glass, and then checked if all the other cameras were working. Everything was goin fine right now, so, Lowery decided to try and get through the mysterious firewall that seemed to be hiding the video footage of what happened the day that Alice supposedly broke the glass of the viewing room. This firewall was very hard to crack, and it would take Lowery days to get through it. Lowery began to type furiously as Ortiz walked into the room and everyone who was in the room, except for Lowery, turned to look at the InGen CEO. Ortiz scanned the room and then walked up to Lowery and said, "Good morning Lowery."

Lowery turned to look at Ortiz and said, "Hey Mr. Ortiz."

"So, I heard that we had some problems yesterday with some vandals. Tell me what happened?"

"Well, these four vandals went to Alice's paddock and sprayed the words 'Alice Will Burn' on the glass in the viewing room."

"Were any of these vandals captured?"

"Yeah, but, we haven't heard back from Security yet."

"Right, well, make sure to alert me when you hear anything new."

"You got it, sir."

Ortiz nodded his head as he watched the different screens in the front of the room.

Styler had arrived at the Innovation Center and went into the lab to check out Wu's old lab. He and Ortiz used to go there every so often to simply relax or make business calls in regards to Ortiz delivering supplies to his "friends." As he walked into the lab, he was greeted by Grace.

"Hey Robert, what's up?" she asked him.

"Not much Grace," he said as he continued forward to Wu's lab.

"Where's Ortiz?"

"He and I aren't in business anymore."

"Oh, what happened?"

"We saw different things."

"Ah, I see."

Grace and Styler arrived at Wu's old lab, but, before he could go in, Grace got in his way.

"What are you doing Grace?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just, wondering how you're doing," she replied with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Now, get out of the way please."

"You seem tense, maybe you should go to the Bamboo Forest and find tranquility."

"Grace, move."

Styler was about to step in, when Grace stuck out her leg and placed her foot on the door post with her three inch blue high heels and said, "Where do you think you're going cowboy?"

Styler backed up and arched an eyebrow before asking, "What's going on Grace?"

Grace put her foot down and then slowly stepped up to Styler and said, "Nothing's going on. It's just, I was asked to not let you into that room anymore."

"On who's orders?"

"Who the hell do you think?" she asked with a menacing smirk.

"Wait, you're Ortiz's assistant?"

"Oh, you are smart."

"Why?"

"He asked me, and I said yes. There's not much else to it."

"No, there's got a be a reason. There's always a reason."

"Maybe I don't need a reason. Maybe I just wanted to be a good friend."

"'Friend?' Please, you and Ortiz were never friends."

"Until now that is."

"Get the hell out of my way."

"Ah, ah, I don't think so."

Styler was getting irritated with Grace, and honestly, wanted to shove her out of the way. So, he just tried moving forward, but was then turned around by Grace and suddenly, a knife was being pressed against his neck, startling him.

"Oh Robert. Why'd you have to hurt Gabriel?" she asked him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her.

"There are just some things that you don't fully know about me."

"Get off of me!'

"Sorry, can't. Ortiz's orders to finally get rid of you once and for all."

Styler reacted by grabbing Grace's wrist and then flipping her over onto the floor. Styler grabbed the knife that Grace was holding and then ran into Wu's lab. Grace got up and then walked into Wu's lab. Grace turned to her right and then, it happened. She gasped at when Styler appeared right before her and then, she looked down and saw that he had stabbed her with her own knife. A deep, searing pain began to spread throughout Grace's body and then she looked at Styler, who said, "Ortiz is a stupid man if he thinks he's going to get rid of me that easily. Grace, you've been fired."

With those words, Styler pulled out the knife and Grace collapsed onto the floor, gasping heavily. After a few seconds, Grace gave her last breath. Styler looked down at the body and then said, "How the hell am I going to get her out of here?"

Styler felt his phone vibrate and then he pulled it out and saw that he received a text message that read, _'We'll be there soon to clean up the mess Styler. Just sit tight.'_

The number was unknown to Styler's phone, but, he had a good idea of who it was. As Styler put his phone away, he heard a stabbing sound, and then felt a deep pain growing in his stomach. Styler looked down and saw that there was a knife coming out of his stomach. The knife retracted and Styler because coughing up blood. Then, Styler's vision began to blur, but he could see that a mysterious figure with a white face standing before him. Styler's vision then went black and he collapsed onto the floor, dead.

It was around noon time at Jurassic World, and Ian had spent most of the morning with Sarah. He showed her the raptors and then took her to see Alice again. He also took her to the Valley and then they ended up at the Aviary. Ian enjoyed spending time with Sarah, and he was sad when he thought about her leaving soon. Ian made sure that he would pend as much time with Sarah as possible over the next few days. However, right now, Ian met up with Olivia and the others at Starbucks and they began talking.

"Olivia, Zach, did you guys take the numbered paper back to Control?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, why?" replied Zach.

"God! Damn it Ryan."

What happened?" asked Olivia.

"Well, I guess he must've seen Alexis and Zach take the paper from Control. Because this morning he asked me whether or not I knew if you had it. So, he told me that you two didn't take the paper back, and that gave me away. He knows that I'm involving myself in this mystery and he wants me to stay out of it."

"So, we're going to keep doing this right?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah of course."

"Great! Because, Ian and I found out something with the numbers that have given us a kind of lead."

"What did you find?"

"Well, after putting many combinations together, we found two words that made the most sense."

"What?"

"East Docks."

"'East Docks?'"

"Yeah. We looked at a map afterwards and it turns out there are docks left over from the first park, and it seems like they might be important to this case."

"So, what?"

"We're going to the docks."

"Now?"

"No, we're going tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, no sarcasm whatsoever."

"Okay."

"So, do you guys know anything specific that we might be looking for?"

"We have no idea. But, we figure that there has to be something there."

"Right."

"Great! Now that we have that settled, who wants coffee?"

"I'll have a Java Chip Frappuccino please."

"Double shot expresso please."

"I'll just take mine black please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Alexis went to go and get their orders while the other three were approached by a woman. This woman had dark tan skin, an athletic body and mocha brown eyes. She also had auburn, wavy hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Hey, Sasha," said Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, have you seen Alexis?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's getting us stuff."

"Oh, all right then."

"What did you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on her."

"Uh, Olivia?" asked Ian.

Olivia looked at Ian, who gestured to the woman standing behind her.

"Oh, uh, Sasha, this is Ian Grady. I think Alexis might have told you about him. And that is Zach Mitchell, a friend of Ian's. Guys, this is Sasha Pitcher, Alexis's aunt."

Sasha waved at the two boys and they returned the gesture by waving back.

Alexis walked back to her friends and then saw her aunt.

"Aunt Sasha, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you Alexis, that's all."

"Oh, well, I'm fine."

"I can see that."

"So, these are the boys that you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Guys, this is-"

"We know. Olivia introduced us."

"Oh, well then."

Alexis handed everyone their drinks and then sat down next to Olivia.

"Well, I'll see you later girls. It was nice meeting you Ian and Zach."

The boys waved goodbye to Sasha and then she exited the Starbucks.

"She's your aunt?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She seems so young."

"She's twenty-five."

"Twenty five?!"

"Yeah."

"You live with her?"

"Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Because...well..."

Ian looked at Olivia, who shook her head slightly, and Ian got the hint.

"She seems really nice," added Zach.

"She's the best."

"Cool."

The teens then began to have a long conversation about their aunts and uncles.

Owen went to go and see the raptors and then he would go and see Alice later. Once again, when Owen stepped inside, they tackled him and affectionately nuzzled their heads against his chest and face, making him chuckle. Owen loved his girls, and they loved their Alpha. He honestly wished that they could be closer to Alice so that he didn't have to do so much traveling around between Alice and the girls. Maybe, just maybe, he would bring up the idea to Claire. The first time she told him, he said no. But, now, Owen was opening up to the idea. It might even be great if they lived together, even with Dom, who was going to meet Alice soon enough. Owen was snapped from his thoughts when Blue gave a kind chirp at him, asking him if Alice was coming today.

"Blue, I'll bring Alice later," he told his Beta, "first, she has to meet Rexy."

Who on Earth was Rexy? Did Alpha not understand that Blue really wanted to see Alice? She wished that Alice lived with them, but Alpha had said it was a bad idea. Alpha was stupid sometimes. He was a stupid Alpha. Stupid Alpha. Blue liked how that sounded in her mind, and maybe might start calling him that from now on.

Barry walked in and was greeted by Delta, who was his favorite girl. Barry loved all the girls, but Delta stuck out on top the most.

"Owen, how's it going?" he asked.

"It's going good Barry," replied Owen, "I just really missed the girls."

"Why don't you just move them closer to Main Street? Or even, into Alice's paddock?"

"Barry, I've been thinking about it, but, who knows what'll happen?"

"Well, you saw when you brought Alice here how the girls reacted. Blue loved it so much that she's been dying to see Alice again. Echo want's to be groomed by Alice all day long, and Delta loves cuddling up against her snow white scales."

"You bring up various good points, but, we'll just see how things roll out with Alice and Dom."

"How is the little snowflake anyway?"

"Well, from what Ian has told me, he's fine. He's only a day old, so, he's under top surveillance."

"And, Ian's not constantly watching him? You'd think a father of an Indominus would be more around his son."

"Barry, Ian needs a little space from Dom. He visited Dom early in the morning and I think he's going to see him again later in the afternoon."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll swing by to see the little one."

"Yeah, we can go together. Wait, have you even met Ian?"

"No I have not."

"Well then, I'll introduce him to you then."

"Sounds like a plan."

Owen nodded his head at Barry as he went back to attending his girls.

Ortiz was walking along the Bamboo Forest when he felt his phone vibrate. he pulled it out and saw that he got a voicemail from an unknown caller. Ortiz checked his voicemail, and a strange, deep and menacing voice said, _"Gabriel Ortiz, just know, that the deed is done. You don't have to worry about Styler anymore."_

Ortiz looked around and arched an eyebrow. He then got a text message and checked it to see that he had received a photo. When he saw that picture, he was practically mortified. It was a bloody Styler on the floor, with a bloody Grace next to him.

 _"Ay Dios mio,"_ he said in Spanish.

Ortiz realized that they were in the secret lab that Wu used to do his experiments in. He then wondered if the bodies were still there. Who the hell did this? Why did they do it? Ortiz wanted to kill Styler, but he didn't have anyone on his side that would do the job for him. He even asked Grace and she refused. But, why was she killed? Did she try and kill Styler anyway? Ortiz's phone vibrated again, but this time, it was a text message, one with words.

 _'I am your downfall.'_

Ortiz then made a phone call to a close friend of his, the one at Control and began telling them the situation at hand.

It was around five in the afternoon and Ian went to the labs to check on little Dom. He walked into the lab and saw the small Indominus napping. Ian simply stared at the small Indominus and then chuckled as Dom began to stir from his slumber. Once Dom was fully awake, he looked up at Ian and gave a warble. Ian opened the incubator and picked Dom up into his arms and cradled him a bit. Ian rubbed his thumb on Dom's head, and the small Indominus seemed to like it when Ian did that. Ian heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned around to see Owen with a man that he had never seen before.

"Hey Owen," said Ian.

"Hey Ian," said Owen as he then pointed to Barry, "this is Barry. He works with me with the raptors."

"Nice to meet you Barry. I'm Ian."

"Ah, so you're Owen's nephew."

"Yep."

"Cool. Owen's told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, honestly, sometimes I wished he would shut up."

Ian chuckled at Barry's words and then Barry asked, "Is this the little snowflake?"

"Snowflake?"

"Yeah, Barry called Alice a big snowflake, so, since Dom is small for now, Dom is little snowflake."

"No, Dom is little snowflake because he is younger than Alice."

"That makes more sense."

Barry approached the small Indominus and looked into his small crimson eyes. He marveled at the wonder that was inside of them and smiled when Dom warbled at him.

"I think he likes you," said Ian.

"Really?"

"Eh, I'm just guessing."

"Hello little Dom, how are you?"

Barry poked at the small hybrid, and then Dom began to make small hacking sounds, making Ian's eyes widen.

"Owen, give me a bag," said Ian.

"What?"

"Give me a bag."

"Why?"

"Just, do it, please."

"Why?"

"You know what? Here hold Dom, I'll get the bag."

Ian handed Dom to his uncle and then took his sweet time finding the bag, mostly for a solid reason. Then after a few seconds, Dom hurled on Owen. Owen looked at his nephew, who then said, "I told you that I needed a bag."

"You are going to get it later," said Owen.

Barry burst into laughter and then Ian said, "Love you, too Owen."

Ryan figured out that Ian is getting involved in the mystery of the drop off bag and told him to stop. But, Ian, being the crazed person he is, is still going to get involved anyway. The teens found out what the numbers meant on the number paper and are heading to the east docks tomorrow. Owen and Claire worked things out and they learned something deep about each other. Grace and Styler lost their lives in cold blood. Ortiz received a message from his downfall. Oh boy, what the heck is happening?

 **A/N: Character Death! AH! Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Stick around, things are getting good. Just wait until more is revealed! It's a doozy! Review if you'd like and stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cat girl: You're very welcome, and Thank You for bringing her into this story!**

 **RaptorsRlife: Thanks for the entry! He'll show up shortly!**

 **Guest 2: Wow, I think you're the only person I've seen who hated Styler with so much passion.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: I'm glad you loved it!**

 **CommanderFluffy: Okay, okay! Please, take that adorable hamster away from me! I can't take it!**

 **Sinking Aboard the Eastern Docks**

Owen and Claire sorted things out. Styler and Grace were killed in cold blood and Ortiz received a message from his downfall. Also, Dom threw up on Owen for the first time.

It was now Wednesday, and the teenage sleuths were going to head to the East Docks today to see if they could find anything relating to the drop off bag and even Dom. They got up early in the morning so that no one would see them walk off and outside of the Jurassic World perimeter. It was the heck of a trek to the East Docks. It took them about an hour to arrive and they were surprised at seeing that there was an abandoned freight ship docked.

"What the hell is this thing doing here?" asked Olivia.

"We're about to find out," said Ian.

The four teens approached the seemingly abandoned ship and saw that there was no way to get aboard.

"How do we get in?" asked Zach.

Alexis scanned the area and then noticed a ladder on the side of the ship.

"We start climbing," she said as she pointed to the ladder.

She walked over to the ladder and then, she had to give a small jump to reach the ladder. Alexis went up first, followed by Olivia, then Zach, and finally by Ian. They then stared at the rest of the ship. It seemed like it could still work, but at the same time, it was probably a long shot to see if it would revive and set sail ever again.

"All right, so, what do we do?" asked Alexis.

"Let's split up," said Ian, "we'll keep in contact with our phones. If you find anything interesting take a picture of it first and then text us. Also, keep your phones on vibrate, we don't know who, or what, is out here."

The others nodded their heads and then they split up. Ian stepped into the control room of the ship, and Ian shuddered at the sudden cold that hit his skin. Why on Earth was this ship so cold? Ian turned on the flashlight on his phone and walked around, but to no prevail. The ship seemed empty. It had rusted oil barrels, barnacles, and various cracks in the foundation. How long had this ship been here? Before Ian decided to leave, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he jumped and turned around, throwing his fist at the person behind him, only for it to get caught in their hand.

"Ian, it's me!" said Ian's uncle.

"Ryan!? What are you doing here?" asked Ian.

"I should ask you the same damn question. I told you to stay out of this!"

"If I did, then we wouldn't have found this place."

"Listen to me, you are going to get your friends and get off this ship. Owen's not going to be happy hearing about this."

"Look, I don't care if you tell Owen, but at least just give us a chance to search the place."

Ryan thought about Ian's words and then thought, What was on this ship?

"Fine, but, stay close to me," said Ryan.

"Whatever," said Ian.

Alexis went with Olivia and they searched the various crates that were scattered on the ship. All of them were empty. They then went inside to the engine room, and Alexis pulled her sleeved over her arms because she felt a big wave of cold air hit her.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked Olivia.

"I don't know, but, maybe there's an answer in here."

The girls searched around the engine room and something caught Olivia's eye. She approached a plate that was on the floor. The plate had crumbs on it.

"Found something," said Olivia.

"It's a plate," responded Alexis.

"Yeah, but it has crumbs, meaning that someone ate on this plate. That must mean that someone else is here."

"Or, they left their plate here because they liked littering."

"Alexis, don't think so narrowly."

"Olivia, don't over think this."

"I'm not over thinking this. I'm just, imaginative with clues."

"Yeah, okay Velma."

Olivia looked at Alexis with a sarcastic look and then paused when they heard something in the distance. They didn't know what it was. It sounded like footsteps. Olivia and Alexis walked over to where they thought the sound came from, but they saw that there was nothing there.

"I think we should leave," said Alexis.

"You're right," said Olivia as she grabbed Alexis' hand and they left the engine room.

Zach checked the Passenger Area of the ship and saw that there was nothing in the room. It seemed like the Teenage Sleuths were following a dead lead. Zach heard footsteps approaching and hid behind a box that was in the room. He peaked over to see who it was and saw that it was the girls. He got up and said, "It's just you two. I thought it was someone else."

"Have you found anything?" asked Alexis.

"No, this place is empty. What about you two?"

"I found a plate with crumbs on it and I think that someone else is on this ship," said Olivia.

"Let's find Ian, maybe he found something."

They went in search for Ian, and found him just outside of the Containment Vessel, with Ryan standing next to him.

"Uh, guys, apparently, Ryan followed us out here and he's helping us search," said Ian.

"Tell them the truth," said Ryan.

"Ugh. He's here because I told him that I wasn't going to get involved in this, but when he saw that I was, he came out here and told me that we could search the ship in case if there actually is something on here."

"Great, the more the merrier," said Alexis.

Ian rolled his eyes and then opened the Containment Vessel and, they finally found what they were looking for. All over, there were cans of Barbasol lying around.

"Barbasol?" asked Alexis as she picked up a can and then sprayed a dollop onto her palm.

"Seems like the crew of this ship enjoyed shaving," said Zach.

"Does anybody else feel like it's below zero degrees in here?" asked Ian.

"There's something," said Olivia.

"What?"

"This ship is cold all over. Why? If this ship was abandoned, you'd think it would be freezing in here. It would probably be warm in here."

"There has to be something in here that we're not seeing in this room. This is that biggest clue we have found," said Ryan.

Ian inspected a can of the shaving cream and then, twisted the can, making it make a popping sound. Ian then lifted up some of the can and saw strange looking things inside of them. He then realized what the things in the can were because he had seen them in the lab at the Innovation Center.

"Sweet Lord, you guys. We've just hit a jackpot," said Ian.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"These cans, their filled with embryos."

"Owen, are you telling me that you want to put your raptors into Alice's paddock?" Claire asked the raptor trainer as they walked along the lakeshore of the lake next to Owen's bungalow.

"Yes, that is what I'm telling you," said Owen.

"Wow. What made you change your mind?"

"Seeing how much they want to be around her. I want them to be happy, and it seems like they'll be happy when they're with her."

"Look, I don't know if we can do it Owen. Your girls have never been in a show, and if they were to interrupt one of Alice's shows and possibly attack humans-"

"Hey, I raised my girls well enough to teach them that humans are not food."

"And I don't doubt that at all. But, Alice persuaded them so quickly, a lot happened at the time."

"I know. But, its a golden room amongst them."

"I'll bring it up to the board and we'll wait for their response."

"All right. Thank you Claire."

"No problem."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, did you hear back from that researcher we sent to Isla Sorna a few days ago?"

"They should be getting back today."

"What made you send them over?"

"We heard that there was a small InGen facility that is actually training some of the dinosaurs on that island as well."

"So, there are other velociraptor trainers out there?"

"Yeah, what, you think you're the only one?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Owen, you are the only one, on Isla Nublar of course."

"Anyway, do we get to go over there?"

"No, not a chance. I refuse to ever set foot on that island."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a hell bent island. The apex predator is a Spinosaurus, and that thing rules that island."

Hold it. Before we move on, let's recap what Claire and Owen are talking about. A few days ago, Ortiz told Claire and Owen that InGen had a small facility where they were conducting research on the lifestyles and habitats of the dinosaurs on the island. They also had a raptor trainer on the island, and when Owen heard that, he's been dying to go and see this raptor trainer for himself. Owen likes to think of himself as the only raptor trainer in the world. Yes, he knew that someone would take over his job eventually, but while he was still around, he would be the only raptor trainer. Owen's been trying to get Claire to go to the island with him, but Claire blatantly refuses without logical reasons. Saying that the island is hell bent isn't a very good reason.

"Claire, come on. Ortiz said that we should go and see this raptor trainer to see if we can give them tips," said Owen.

"Owen, Ortiz just wants to move those raptors over here," responded Claire.

"What makes you think that?"

"Owen, if Ortiz is running that facility, I'm pretty sure that he's going to want to move his animals over here."

"Oh, so over there, they're animals, but here they're dinosaurs?"

"Yes."

"Claire stop being so naïve."

Claire sighed in defeat before saying, "You know what? Give me some time to think about it okay?"

"Fine."

Ian and the others were still wondering what on Earth so many cans of Barbasol containing embryos were doing in the Containment Vessel of the freighter.

"Ryan, what do you think all these cans are doing here?" asked Ian.

"Well, from the looks of how many there are in here, I'd say, we might've just found ourselves a smuggling operation," said Ryan.

"Really?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, there are lots of empty crates, but that's because they probably put just ship this stuff in boxes, because who would expect embryos to be inside of Barbasol cans?"

"Oh, that reminds me! Ryan, I overheard Claire and Owen talking a few days ago, and they mentioned hybrids in masks. What's that about?"

"Oh, well, you see, when we found Dom's egg, we were attacked by a velociraptor hybrid and a triceratops hybrid. Claire injured one of them with her heels, and it made a human scream, making us suspect that there are actually people dressed up in hybrid costumes, trying to scare us off."

"Sounds like a Scooby-Doo episode that's yet to happen."

Then, everyone froze when they heard some kind of mysterious wailing sounds. They scanned the room, but couldn't see anything. Then, a strange moan was made, and everyone turned their attention to the door. It was one of them. It was the triceratops hybrid. Olivia gasped at the sight and then Zach said, "They're real?!"

"Yeah, I told you guys," said Ryan.

"Well, what say you guys that we take our leave?" asked Ian.

"I'm with you!" said Alexis.

"But, he's blocking our only way out."

Alexis looked down and grabbed a Barbasol can and then said, "These are our way out!"

"What?"

"When I say so, run like hell."

Everyone was confused but then were shocked when Alexis ran up to the triceratops hybrid.

"You look like you could use a nice shave!" she said as she sprayed the whole can all over the triceratops' face.

The hybrid began roaring and wiping its face, it wasn't happy.

"Run!" Alexis yelled.

Everyone then hit it into full gear and navigated through the ship until they were outside. They saw the empty cargo crates and then heard the triceratops hybrid getting closer.

"What do we do?" asked Olivia.

"We hide," replied Zach.

"Uh, guys," said Ian as he pointed ahead.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the velociraptor hybrid standing in front of one of the crates, roaring with all its might.

"Everyone, split up! Get off the ship and head to the park when you get the chance!" ordered Ryan.

Olivia went with Zach and Alexis went with Ian, as Ryan seemed to distract the predator hybrid. Olivia and Zach got off the boat, immediately after Ryan ordered to do so. They then began heading back to the park. Alexis and Ian headed to the Navigation room and looked around. Alexis saw something that caught her eye and called Ian over.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"This is what keeps the ship cool or warm. This would explain why the ship is freezing," replied Ian.

Then, the velociraptor appeared and chased the two out and, luckily, they found their opening to get off the ship and ran back to Jurassic World.

Ryan went on to hide inside of the engine room and listened intently at when the triceratops took each step. Once he heard that the hybrid was close enough, Ryan got up and threw a very strong right hook at the hybrid. Ryan's fist made contact with the hybrid's face, dazing the hybrid and making it fall down on it's butt. Ryan wanted to see if there was someone under the skin of the hybrid, but couldn't check when he heard the velociraptor hybrid approaching. Ryan then ran for it and got off the ship and headed back to the park as fast as he could. He hoped that everyone else made it off safely, too.

Owen and Claire both decided to see how Alice was doing, since her paddock had been closed for the past two days, they wanted to see how she was holding up, and Lowery had decided to join them as well. The three arrived at the Indominus' paddock and they saw her approaching the newly repaired viewing glass.

"Hey Alice," said Owen, "how's it going?"

Alice crooned at the man, telling him that she was fine.

"That's good."

"Say, sweetie, you excited to meet Rexy this Saturday?" asked Claire.

Alice nodded her head at the redhead and then turned her head to Lowery.

"Alice, I've been meaning to talk to you about another prank that you can pull," he said to her.

Alice then chirped happily and listened intently to the tech geek.

"Lowery, please, no more pranks. Last time that happened, Lowery scared the living crap out of all the kids."

"I know, it was kind of funny. Look, it doesn't concern guests anymore. I've decided to get Alice to prank employees, such as you two."

Claire swatted Lowery upside his head and said, "Lowery, no more pranks."

"No promises."

Claire rolled her eyes at the man and then asked Alice, "So, you prepared to meet Dom soon? He's the small Indominus that we've told you about before."

Alice rumbled and then looked away for a few seconds.

"What's wrong Alice?"

Alice let out a weak chirp, telling them that she feels like she's going to hurt the small one when she meets him.

"What she be thinking about?"

"Wait," said Lowery, "Claire, didn't you say that when Alice hatched, she ate her sister?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if," began Owen, "she's afraid that she'll hurt Dom when she meets him?"

"Oh, I get it. Alice, you listen to me sweetie. Once you meet Dom, his charm and adorable wit aren't going to allow you to hurt him. Besides that, I know that you've come a long way. You've grown."

Alice gratefully crooned at Claire and then began to reassure herself in her mind that she wouldn't hurt Dom, but her Wild Side began to growl otherwise. Alice hated this Wild Side of hers that was just dying to break out. She wasn't going to let another rampage happen. She had began to prove her worth now. She wasn't going to let her Wild Side tarnish her growing reputation.

"You'll be fine Alice, we promise," said Owen.

Alice was thankful for the friends she had and the ones that she was going to make in the future. They were all supportive and helpful when Alice had problems she needed to deal with. Humans weren't so bad after all, even her Wild Side agreed to that.

Ian and Alexis arrived at the park with out any breath, and were about to collapse onto the floor, but they found a bench and sat down to rest. Zach and Alexis went to the Innovation Center. Ryan ran to Alice's paddock, which worked for worse.

"Ryan, you okay?" asked Owen.

"Yeah," Ryan said between breaths, "I was...on a run."

"For how long? All morning?" asked Lowery.

"Owen...I need to...talk to you...in private."

Owen arched an eyebrow and then stepped out of the viewing room with his younger brother.

"What is it Ryan?" Owen asked.

"Teens...hybrids...Barbasol cans."

"Catch your breath and then speak."

Ryan caught his breath in a few minutes and then spoke clearly.

"Ian and a few of his friends are in on the mystery of the drop off bag. They found out that the number sheet was a secret message, saying 'East Docks.' I followed them out there and they found an abandoned freighter ship, where the Containment Vessel was filled with Barbasol cans."

"The shaving brand Barbasol?"

"Yeah, but get this, the cans, when twisted to the left when you're holding them, open up a secret compartment, having embryos inside of them!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we can check it out and get a can later, but right now, I need to check if the kids made it back safely."

"I'll go with you. I have a few words I need to say to Ian."

The Grady brothers then went off in search of the Teenage Sleuths.

The Sleuths found the freighter with the Barbasol cans that contained embryos in them, similar to Denis Nedry's plan when Jurassic Park was close to opening. The hybrids returned, but why were they on the ship? Owen is trying to convinve Claire to go and check out the InGen facility on Isla Sorna to meet the mysterious raptor trainer, and Alice is still at conflicts with her Wild Side. Her Wild Side's not going to take over, right?

 **A/N: Hello turtles! How's it going for you? Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chaper and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want and stay tuned for much more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	29. Chapter 29

**percyjacksonfan135: He throws up a lot because he's a baby.**

 **Cat girl: It will bloom soon!**

 **The Raptor Hybrid**

The Teenage Sleuths found an old freighter at the East Docks and found a huge supply of Barbasol cans filled with dinosaur embryos. Owen and Claire are talking about whether or not to go to Isla Sorna to meet a raptor trainer on the island. Alice is worried if her Wild Side will take over her, causing her to hurt Dom and possibly cause another rampage. Ryan and Owen found all the teens and had them tell Owen everything they knew. Ian knew he was in for a long talk with Owen.

It was now Thursday, and something big is-a brewin'. It's a doozy. It was around ten in the morning when Ryan took Ian to Owen's bungalow. When they arrived, Ian saw Owen standing next to his hammock, with his arms crossed across his chest and a slightly irritated look on his face. Oh boy, was Ian in for it. Ian slowly approached his uncle and then waited for him to speak.

"Sit," said Owen as he gestured to the hammock.

Ian did as Owen said and sat on the hammock and waited for Owen to give him a speech. Owen stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Why are you getting involved in this?"

"What?" asked Ian.

"You heard me. Why are getting involved in this?"

"I just wanted to help you guys out with-"

"We don't need your help. We can't have you getting involved because you are putting your life at risk."

"By what? Two people dressed in hybrid costumes? Freezing to death on a freighter that was freezing because it was the only way to keep the embryos preserved, even though they could go two months without the freezing temperature?"

"Don't get all factual with me Ian. It's great that you found that stuff out, but, that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"To stay out of business that doesn't involve you."

"I'm sorry, isn't that pretty much what you're doing?"

"What?"

"Owen, you and Claire found a drop off bag and then started divulging into something that she was doing behind Claire's back. That is none of your business, it's Zara's."

"Yeah, and you know where Zara is now? She's dead. Digested inside of the Mosasaur's stomach."

"So, you think that just gives you more of a right?"

"Ian, stop trying to sway me from the point okay? Stay away from this and just focus on studying."

"No."

"'No?'"

"Yeah. I'm going to continue doing this because you guys would never have found this out, even with Lowery on your side. Lowery's a genius, is surprised me that he didn't figure it out sooner."

"Ian, I'm pretty sure you don't want your mom hearing about this."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm her brother, I can't keep secrets from her."

"I can't believe that I thought you and Ryan were going to be cool with me being involved in this, but it seems like I was very wrong."

"Look Ian, we just-"

"Don't want to see me get hurt! I know! I've heard that phrase most of my life. When Dad left, he said that what he was doing, he was doing it so that I wouldn't get hurt. Throughout middle and high school, Mom told me that phrase probably every other day! Before we moved out here, she told me it again. And now, with you two and this whole mystery crap!"

"Ian, calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! You think that because you and Ryan are my uncles, that you think that you have precedence over me? Please, give me a break! Uncle Sergio and Antonio gave me a bit more support."

"Support? What support? You're in way over your head. And besides, when was the last time you talked to those two?"

"Well, they would actually call me every week to talk. They would visit on the weekends. You know, after thinking about all of this, I don't get why they aren't my favorite uncles."

"We're your favorite uncles?"

"Yeah and you want to know why? Because you two were fun, free, and way more vigilant of me. Even though I hadn't seen you two in so much time, I yearned the day when I would see you two again. But, you think that since I feel that way about you two, that you can try to use that against me to stay out of something that I'm already involved in? Well, you guys are wrong. I knew it was a bad idea to come out to this island. I just never thought that it was going to be you two who would make this place suck."

"Ian," said Ryan as he tried getting closer to Ian.

"Don't! You two are sad and pathetic. I want you to have this before I go."

Ian pulled out a Barbasol can out of his bag and handed it to Ryan.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

"Before we ran out on the triceratops hybrid," replied Ian.

"Ian," said Owen before Ian interrupted him.

"I'm going back to the park now. I have to check up on Dom."

Ian got up and then began walking back to the park.

It took Ian over an hour to get back to the park and he went straight to the Innovation Center to check on little Dom. When Ian got into the lab and saw that small Indominus awake and causing a problem amongst some of the scientists, he came in and asked them what the problem was.

"We're just trying to get a small sample of his blood. We did it with Alice when she hatched, too. It'll help us see if they have some kind of deficiency or sickness," responded one of the geneticists.

"Well, let me hold him, maybe I can calm him down enough to get the sample," replied Ian.

They handed the small hybrid to Ian and he looked into Dom's vacant crimson eyes and the small hybrid warbled at him. Ian smiled and then rubbed his thumb on the back of Dom's head, making the small Indominus relax in his Imprinter's arms. The geneticists moved quickly and got the blood sample that they had wanted and thanked Ian for his cooperation. Ian nodded his head and then set Dom down to see if the small hybrid could move around more. Dom stood on his feet and then began pacing around the table. Ian was happy in seeing Dom walking around more. Ian also noticed that Dom seemed bigger now. He asked a geneticist if Dom seemed bigger, and the geneticist answered that Dom grew three inches already.

"Wow, he's growing fast," said Ian.

"Yes well, the cuttlefish gene in Indominus help accelerate their growth rate," responded the geneticist.

"Ah, okay."

Ian continued to stare intently at the small Indominus, until he was approached by someone.

"He's adorable," said the man standing next him.

"He is. Uh, I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Ian asked.

"Oh, right. Ricardo Reyes. I work here with Security."

"Ian Grady, I'm the one who imprinted on Dom."

"Oh, so you're the Grady kid I heard about."

"My uncle talks about me?"

"Yeah, sometimes, he can't shut up about you."

"Yeah, that's Owen."

"So, you plan on having that little guy meet Alice?"

"That's the plan."

"Cool. I want to be there when it happens."

"I think a lot of people will want to be there when it happens."

"Very true."

Claire was with Lowery at Control because Lowery was still trying to break through the firewall. While Lowery was trying to crack the firewall, Claire began to think about who the hybrids could possibly. There's two of them, so there could only be two people behind it all. There were so many people Claire could speculate, it wasn't going to be easy. Claire was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard Owen and Ryan step into the Control room.

"Whatcha got guys?" asked Ryan.

"I'm still trying to crack this firewall, while Claire tries to pin who can be hiding behind the hybrid masks," replied Lowery.

"I see. Well, we just had fun this morning getting scolded by Ian."

"You really thought he was going to listen to you?"

"Well, yeah."

"The whole 'We're his uncles' thing didn't work out, huh?"

"No."

"Well, I told you so."

"Claire, please, not now."

"Fine."

Claire got up and left with Owen. Owen was going to Alice's paddock, but Claire was going to the Innovation Center to see if Ian was there.

Owen arrived at Alice's paddock and saw the Indominus lying down on the ground. Owen opened the window and sat on the ledge as he asked, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked up and then let out a sigh.

"Is this about you thinking that you're going to hurt Dom?"

Alice nodded her head, but she wanted to tell Owen that the other reason was that she was having troubles with her Wild Side. Alice hated her Wild Side, especially when it started speaking to her.

 _"You want to eat this human. Just admit it and do it,"_ said Alice's Wild Side.

Alice shook her head from her thoughts and tried thinking about something else.

 _"Why hide the truth? You want to break out again and destroy the humans for leaving you alone. You want to kill the hatchling because only you can be the only Indominus Rex."_

Alice gave a shrill shriek and didn't even realize what she had done at all. It wasn't anything big and bad, but it sure surprised Owen.

"Uh, Alice," he began, "you do know that that's a tree right?"

Alice came to her senses when she realized that she had slashed a tree with her raven colored talons. Alice took a step back from the tree and then looked at Owen with sadness in her eyes.

"Alice, talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alice then turned and ran off into the brush and disappeared.

"Alice!" called out Owen as the hybrid melted into the brush.

Owen's radio began to crackle until Lowery's voice could be heard.

"Owen, what's going on?" the tech geek asked.

"I don't know, she just ran off all while looking sad."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go and find her and try talking to her. She's obviously got something that's bothering her that she won't tell us."

"All right. I'll join you as soon as I can. Ian and I have been working on something that might help with the language barrier problems."

"All right."

Owen went down into Alice's paddock in search for the hiding Indominus.

Claire arrived at the Innovation Center and went to the lab and found Ian playing around with Dom. Dom was jumping around tables, sometimes landing on Ian's shoulders before hopping off and landing on another table. Claire gave a light chuckle at seeing the little hybrid bounce around before saying, "Seems like a handful."

Ian turned to look at Claire and said, "Tell me about it. This guy's like a living bottle of five hour energy."

Claire laughed at that one. After a few seconds of calming down, she said, "So, I heard that you and your uncles had an...argument of sorts."

"Yeah, but it was really stupid. They wanted me to stay out of trying to help out with the mystery drop off bag."

"Did you mean everything you told them?"

"Depends on which part of what I said you're talking about."

"That they're your favorite uncles."

"Yeah, of course I meant that."

"They're just trying to look out for you."

"And I get that, and greatly appreciate and love them for it, but I just don't get why I can't help out. We found a freighter yesterday and found a big su[[ly of Barbasol cans filled with embryos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we think that it has something to do with some kind of smuggling operation."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the hybrids showed up and tried to catch us."

"The hybrids? They haven't shown up since I saw them at the old Visitor Center."

"Huh, why would they both be involved in an Indominus egg and embryos in Barbasol cans?"

"I don't know."

Reyes then stepped into the lab and greeted Claire. Reyes walked past Claire and then placed his hands on a table while watching Ian and Dom paly around. Claire looked down at Reyes' arms and noticed something on his left arm.

"Reyes, what happened to your arm?" she asked him.

"Oh, this? My mom, when I was younger, used to punish me for being disrespectful or rowdy. There was this one time when she got so mad that she grabbed one of her high heels and hit me really hard with it on my left arm," replied Reyes.

"Ouch, that must've hurt."

"It did, you have no idea."

Claire nodded her head and then turned to look at Dom and Ian. Dom was just a little bundle of electric and energetic joy. He was so intrigued by the world around him and just wanted to explore it all.

After a few more minutes, Claire decided to go and visit Owen and Alice and began to head towards Alice's paddock.

Owen and Lowery searched a great length of Alice's paddock, but couldn't find her anywhere. They searched everywhere, especially since Alice most likely camouflaged herself. Owen was about to leave when he heard a soft snort and then turned around.

Alice mentally cursed at herself for giving herself away. Alice then transformed back into her white scales and stared at Owen.

"Lowery, she's over here!" yelled out Owen.

Lowery arrived in a minute and then asked Alice, "What's wrong Alice?"

The Indominus turned her head away and stared at a tree. Lowery rolled his eyes as he pulled out sheets of laminated paper, each with a letter of the alphabet.

"Alice, here are two sets of the letters of the alphabet. Ian and I wanted to see if you would be able to communicate with us by putting words together. So, we want to know, are you okay?"

Alice looked over as Lowery placed the papers on the ground, and then she approached slowly. Alice scattered the letters and searched for two letters to put together. Once she was done, she tapped the ground, and Lowery and Owen read what Alice had put together.

 _'No_ _'_

"What's wrong then Alice?" asked Owen.

Alice then took a few minutes rearranging letters. She spelled two words.

 _'Wild Side'_

"Wild Side? What is that?"

"You mean like, the side that is telling you to destroy everything and be, well, wild?"

Alice nodded her head. She could finally communicate more with humans, and she hoped that Lowery and Ian could teach her bigger words in the future.

"Is your Wild Side bothering you?"

Alice nodded her head at the question.

"Is it because you're scared that you might hurt Dom when you meet him?" asked Owen.

Alice once again nodded her head. She was happy that they were starting to understand her a bit more.

"Alice, you'll be fine. I promise you that. I believe in you to be stronger than your Wild Side."

"Yeah Alice. And, we'll be there when you meet him, so, if anything starts going wrong, we'll be there to help."

Alice gave a soft croon and then placed her head between Owen and Lowery. She was waiting for them to show some affection towards her. Owen rubbed her snout, while Lowery simply patted it.

"We're here for you Alice," said Lowery.

Lowery had decided to stay for another hour to show Alice some words that she could put together. Afterwards, Claire arrived at the paddock and stood next to Owen and Ryan, who were standing in front of the viewing glass.

"How's it going gentlemen?" she asked them.

"We're trying to see what we can say to Ian so that we can move on from this," said Ryan.

"Guys, Ian thought that the argument was stupid and that he meant it when he said you two were his favorites."

"Really?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, he was just mad at the moment."

"Oh, well, we'll go and talk to him in a bit."

Claire nodded her head and then looked out to see Alice resting in front of the brush. Claire liked seeing Alice rest. It meant that the Indominus was at peace.

"You know, the weirdest thing happened at the lab. I was talking to Reyes and he had a scar on his left arm that his mom left him when he was young by punishing him with a hit of a high heel. It's weird because I inflicted the same damage to the raptor hybrid a few days ago, remember?"

Owen and Ryan were surprised and then looked out into the paddock. Ryan thought about Claire's words more and then realized something. He took a step back before saying, "Oh my God."

Claire and Owen turned to look at him, and then Owen asked, "What?"

"Ian."

Ryan then ran out of the viewing room, with Claire and Owen curiously following behind.

Ian was holding Dom in his arms, as Ian rubbed the back of Dom's head gently with his thumb. Dom had tired himself out from all the bouncing around. Ian was always happy when Dom tired himself out. It meant that Ian could take a small break. Ian hoped that when Dom grew up to be as big as Alice, he wouldn't be this energetic.

It was after closing for the day, and the scientists of the lab were gone already. It was only Ian, and Reyes when he came back to check up again on Dom and Ian.

"Oh, Reyes, what are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"I'm here to pick something up," said Reyes in a dark manner.

"Uh, what are you looking for?"

"Dom."

"Excuse me?"

"Hand over to kid."

Ian arched an eyebrow and then took a step back and said, "What? No."

Reyes pulled out a gun and then said, "Listen here, I don't have time to sit here and negotiate with you. Hand over the Indominus."

"I said no."

"Fine, have it your way."

Before Reyes could pull the trigger, Ryan came in and tackled him to the ground. Ryan was on top of Reyes as he then began to punch the gunman in the face.

"Stay away from my nephew!" said Ryan with each punch.

Reyes was now nearly out of it, and he was basically dazed on the floor.

"Ryan, what the hell is going on?" asked Ian.

"Reyes is one of the hybrids."

"What?" asked Claire as she and Owen came in.

"Yeah, I came to the conclusion when Claire told us how strange a coincidence it was that the raptor hybrid and Reyes had the exact same wound."

Owen looked down at Reyes and then asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"You really think...that I'm going to...tell you?" replied Reyes as he tried gaining his senses back.

Reyes then reached out for his gun and then aimed it under his chin.

"Reyes, no!" yelled out Owen.

Reyes then pulled the trigger, making Claire gasp and Ian turn away.

Blood began to pool around Reyes' head. Owen wrapped his arms around Claire and Ryan went over to check on Ian.

"You okay?" he asked his nephew.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Dom began to stir awake in Ian's arms, until Ian placed the small hybrid back into the incubator.

"Well, all that's left is for the other hybrid to show themselves," said Ryan.

"I'll call Security and Clean-Up to get rid of this," said Claire with a partially shaky voice.

Reyes was the velociraptor hybrid. Alice has begun communicating with Owen through the laminated papers with letters on them. It was going good, and now the mystery thickens! You guys are excited, right?

 **A/N: Hello turtles! How are you doing? Well, I just wanted to put this out there. I'm partially ruthless when it comes to killing characters, and by that, I mean that I can kill any and every character if and when I want to. Get connected to the characters, that way, if I kill them, it'll bring you to tears! *Laughs evilly* I love you guys, but, I have a list of who's going to die and who's going to live. You better hope that a favorite character of yours isn't on that list! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you can come back for more! Review if you want and stay tuned!**

 **'Til Next Time-TM341**


	30. Chapter 30

**Guest 2: I'm not killing any of them, believe you me. They're too precious to me to kill them off!**

 **Cat girl: Duly noted. It sounds like a good idea!**

 **Oceasia: Geez, that's a predicament. I hope that your favorites don't get killed off, depending of course on who they are...**

 **Clash of the Titans**

Alice was learning to read and to be able to put words together to be able to communicate with Owen and the others. Reyes was revealed to be the velociraptor hybrid that was involved with Dom's egg and the freighter with the Barbasol cans. Dom was starting to become more and more aware of his surroundings, meaning that he loved seeing every and anything in the world.

It was now Friday, and today was both going to be sad and happy. The Mitchells were leaving for a few months until returning for the summer. Sarah's orphanage was going to depart today as well, and Ian wished that he had spent more time with her. But, the one good thing was, Alice was going to meet the Queen of Isla Nublar herself: Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Owen, Lowery and Tim didn't feel like it was such a hot idea. But, Claire, Ian, and the other teens thought that it was a great idea. Alice wanted to meet all of the dinosaurs on the island, even if they would be mean to her whatsoever. Lowery feared that Rexy and Alice meeting would mean the end of the park, and of the world. Claire had ACU and Emergency ACU stick close to Rexy's paddock today in case if the two titan dinosaurs got into a fight.

Ian, Olivia, Alexis, and Zach were all in the lab watching Dom as he slept in the incubator. Alexis loved little Dom. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen I her entire life.

"How big is he?" she asked Ian.

"By the end of next week, he should be a little over a foot tall," replied Ian.

"Oh, he's growing up fast."

"Yeah, well, it's in his genes."

Olivia looked over at Zach, and saw that he was struggling to keep a smile on his face. Olivia nudged Alexis' shoulder and gestured to Zach. Alexis turned to look at the saddened teen and then decided to take him out for a walk.

"Zach, come with me," she said as she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him along.

The two then left, leaving Olivia and Ian alone with Dom.

"Hey, you going to go and see Alice meet Rexy?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, but, they're meeting in the afternoon, we have lots of time," responded Ian.

"Right. What time is it right now?"

Ian pulled out his phone and then showed Olivia the time.

10:30 a.m.

"Well, I'm going to go and see the Mosasaurus today. Wanna come with?" she asked.

Ian looked at Dom before looking at Olivia and said, "Yeah sure."

Olivia smiled and then the two exited the lab, leaving the small hybrid to rest more.

Alexis took Zach to the Bamboo Forest, and the two sat down on a bench. Zach ran a hand through his hair as he let out a long sigh.

"Zach," began Alexis, "you'll only be gone for a few months. It's February now, only four more months to go."

"It's not just that Alexis," Zach responded, "it's the experience I've had while being here. Meeting Alice, being a family once again, meeting Olivia, being involved in the drop off bag mystery. All that's happened has been amazing, but, you want to know what my favorite thing that happened was?"

"What?"

"...Meeting you, Alexis."

Alexis froze for a second and took in Zach's words for a few seconds. Alexis processed the words in her mind, until she felt a very light blush appear on her cheeks. Did Zach...like her? They had only known each other for a few days, how could Zach develop something like that so fast? But, then again, Alexis had to be honest with her self, too. At first, she wanted to try a piece of Ian, until Olivia grabbed him and stamped him as hers. When Alexis first met Zach, she thought that he was cute. he was lean, but he had a strong heart. Alexis enjoyed Zach's company, and loved the fact that he was a good listener. Maybe...Alexis liked Zach, too? Alexis didn't know what to think right now, until she felt something come into contact with her lips. It was another set of lips. They were Zach's lips. Alexis hadn't gotten a chance to fully analyze the vigor of the kiss. When she came to, it was already soft, and Zach had started to move away. Alexis then went full on tomato red blush and wanted to jump into the bamboo and disappear for days. But, she just sat there, with a shocked face. Zach watched her, but then went to look at his phone. He would simply wait until Alexis finally came to her senses so that they could talk.

Owen's heart was beating in overload. He felt like if his heart were to beat anymore, he would die. Owen was just really nervous for today. Alice as going to meet Rexy. Owen had only seen Rexy two or three times, but he never decided to try and develop a small relationship with her. He loved T-Rexes, and he liked Rexy, but he didn't feel like it was his place to get close with her. But, he was now wishing that he had developed a small relationship with her, so that he could be a bit more relaxed in trusting Rexy to be cool around Alice. Claire had a deep bond with Rexy, and that was the main reason why she thinks that Rexy meeting Alice was a great idea. Claire trusted both Rexy and Alice to get along just fine. Owen didn't understand why Tim didn't feel the same way. Tim had to have the deepest bond with Rexy. He had known her since he was a little boy back when he came to the first park. Tim told Owen that he didn't feel like it was such a hot idea, because Rexy could actually be a bit short tempered, depending on what the scenario was. Rexy was also always intrigued by anything that moved. Rexy's weakness was when something didn't move, she couldn't see it. But, that couldn't stop the Tyrant King's sensitive nose.

Owen was sitting on the soft soil in Alice's paddock as he, Lowery, and Ryan were teaching Alice new words. Owen was teaching her names. Lowery was teaching her basic nouns. And, Ryan was teaching her swear words. Owen had told Alice that she could only use swear words when it was absolutely the right time for it. He didn't want Claire worrying about guests complaining over their children learning bad words due to a hybrid dinosaur.

"You're doing great Alice," said Lowery, "I think we can call it a day for today."

Alice nodded her head and then nudged Lowery kindly, and he patted Alice's snout in response. Alice loved the humans she had come to know closely. Claire, Owen and Lowery. Those three were the humans that believed in her and stuck with her throughout her rise to fame and chance at redemption. Claire was loving, kind, and stern when she had to be. Claire was the first human that Alice had come to trust. Who would've thought, huh? Owen was humble, caring, and a great caretaker. Alice loved Owen because even though he always had some doubts about Alice's potential, he came out and always trusted her to be great. Alice had to love Lowery the most. Lowery was funny, nice, and a great friend. Alice loved it when he would spend his time talking to her when she was alone in her paddock. Alice hoped that once Dom came into the picture, that Lowery would continue to talk to her through the speakers throughout the paddock.

Alice changed het focus in her thoughts to what was going to happen soon. Alice was excited to meet Rexy. She had heard stories of the Tyrannosaurus from her caretaker, Tim, and from Claire. Rexy could shake the earth and heavens with her roar. Her presence was just enough to quiet down utter chaos. Her stare could kill many souls in an instant. Rexy sounded like a god. But, Alice knew that it wasn't the case. Rexy just made her mark on the world when she broke out of her paddock. Ever since then, she never needed an entrance, or an introduction. Those who hadn't come to know her, knew her anyway. Those who had never seen her, had her image melted into their brains without even catching the slightest glimpse of her. Rexy was just...well, Rexy.

Alice couldn't be anymore excited. Alice knew that she had some T-Rex in her, so maybe she was related to Rexy in some way. Or, maybe she would be able to understand her. Alice just wanted to meet the Queen already!

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes our show for today," said the caretaker of the Mosasaurus of Jurassic World.

The show was great, but the Mosasaur was greater. Olivia basked in awe when she jumped out of the water and snatched the shark off of the line to devour it. Ian was impressed by it's gargantuan size. Ian and Olivia were about to depart from the paddock, when they decided to go over to the caretaker to ask her a few questions.

The Mosasaurus caretaker was a female with straight, dark brown hair. She had hazel eyes, and soft pink lips. She stood at five feet and six inches. She was wearing the Jurassic World polo, a white skirt, and white flats.

"Excuse me," began Ian, "would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Of course," responded the caretaker with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Well, first, my name is Ian, and this is Olivia."

"Hi," said Olivia as she waved her hand.

"Julie O'Hara," she replied.

"Well, Julie, I was wondering if the Mosasaur had a name."

"Why, yes, she does. I don't mention it during shows, because I don't think people are interested in the names of the animals."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"Her name is Ariel."

"Like, the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"I was wondering about her growth rate. How long did it take her to become that size?" Olivia asked.

"Her growth rate is actually normal, like her ancestors. She's only four years old."

"Ah, interesting."

"Is she okay? I heard from a few guests that they were grossed out because she threw up," Ian asked.

"Well, recently, about around a week before the Indominus Incident, she began having a strange pattern of regurgitating anything that comes into contact with her stomach."

"So, she throws up everything she eats?"

"Not all the time. She throws up around twice a day, and we feed her fives times a day."

"Okay."

"Any other questions?"

"I don't have any more to ask."

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. I hope that we can meet again soon. Enjoy your time here at Jurassic World."

Olivia and Ian nodded their heads and then left the Mosasaurus Bay.

"Did you ask about Ariel's health problem for a reason?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. It's just, Claire said that Zara was eaten by the Ariel during the Incident. So, what if she was thrown up and then got out?" asked Ian.

"That's a vague theory Ian."

"But, it could be true."

"Whatever. Let's go and find Zach and Alexis, they're bound to be around somewhere."

Ian nodded his head, and then the two went on in search of Alexis and Zach.

Alexis finally came to her senses. She adjusted her focus and stared at Zach. He just kissed her. How should she feel about it? Zach liked her, she knew that much. And, Alexis, kind of, liked Zach. So, maybe this was a good thing?

"Zach, what just happened?" Alexis asked.

"I kissed you," he replied.

"I was afraid of that."

Alexis got up from the bench, but was stopped by Zach, who got up faster and stood in front of her.

"Alexis, can we talk, please?" he asked her.

"Zach...I...fine," she replied.

Alexis sat back down and Zach sat next to her.

"Alexis...I like you," began Zach, "ever since I met you, I felt a warm feeling inside of my chest and stomach. I thought it was that I was hungry, or that I was having a heart attack. But, after a day or so, I realized that they were feelings, for you."

Alexis looked at Zach, and then said, "Zach, I like you, too. But, you're leaving today, and I don't know how to even deal with something like a long distance relationship."

"We'll be able to manage, I promise. My school doesn't have lots of hot girls, and there aren't many teenage boys that actually live here besides you, Olivia, and Ian."

"Zach..."

"Look, can we at least try this? Give it a week or two. We can call each other over Skype. We can use lots of apps to talk to each other you know?"

Alexis put a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe this. Why hadn't Zach done this sooner?

"You know what? I'll give it a shot," said Alexis.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

Zach then moved in and kissed Alexis again, this time, she was fully aware of it. It had to be the best kiss that Alexis ever had. Zach was rough, but tender at the same time.

Alexis and Zach then stared at each other for a few seconds, before smiling at each other. They were starting something wonderful.

A few hours passed on until it was around the time that Alice had to meet Rexy. Ian was at the docks where Sarah's orphanage was leaving from and he didn't want to miss his chance to say goodbye to her. He arrived and saw her in the distance. Ian ran over to her and then got down on his knees and then turned her around.

"Sarah, I've been looking all over for you," he said.

Sarah stared at him with a very saddened face.

"Sarah, listen to me. I know that it sucks that you have to leave. And, I know that it'll be some time before you come back here. But, I promise you, that you will be back here in no time."

A tear began to form in Sarah's eye, making Ian pull her into a tight hug.

"Hey, you don't have to cry. It'll be fine."

She pulled away and then pointed at Ian.

"Me? What about me?"

"She's saying that she's going to miss you," said Ian's mom as she walked up to him and Sarah.

Ian looked at the orphan and then hugged her again.

"I'll miss you, too Sarah. I'll keep you close to my heart. And I hope that you keep me close to yours."

Sarah nodded her head and then placed her hand over her heart.

Ian smiled at her and then felt a small tear form in his eye.

"You'll be back soon Sarah. I promise you that."

She nodded her head and then began to walk slowly toward the boat that would take her back home.

"'Til next time Sarah," said Ian as he waved goodbye to her.

Sarah waved goodbye and then got onto the boat. Within a few minutes, the boat departed the island and sailed off.

Sarah, Ian's mom, looked over to her son and then hugged him.

"I'm fine mom," he said as he wiped the tear from his eye.

"It's okay Ian, I won't tell anyone," she told him.

"Thanks."

It was time. This was the moment that many have been dreading, and few have been yearning. It was time for Alice to meet Rexy. The streets of the park from Alice's paddock to Rexy's had been cleared so that Alice could get there with ease. Owen was walking alongside Alice and felt a bead of sweat form on his head. He could see this end up going in two directions. One being that Alice and Rexy would get along perfectly fine. The other being that they would fight to the death. He'd have to wait and see which scenario played out.

"Alice," he began, "promise me something."

Alice looked down at the human and wondered what he wanted her to promise him.

"Promise me that you won't fight Rexy, even if she challenges you."

Alice nodded her head. She didn't want to have a fight with Rexy. Mostly because, Alice was sure that she would lose to the Queen.

Now the time has come. Alice was standing in front of Paddock 9's door.

"I'll be watching you from the false log, okay?" Owen asked as he patted Alice's leg.

The Indominus nodded her head and then watched as Owen walked away.

The door began to rise, and Alice's heart began to race. She was going to meet Rexy, and she couldn't be anymore excited. Once the door was fully open, Tim's voice sounded over the speakers, "Alice, you can come in now."

Alice then slowly stepped into Rexy's territory. It was a neat set up of a forest, with tall trees and green leaves. The soil was rough, yet rich. Birds could be heard singing their hearts out, and a few insects could be heard making faint chirping sounds. Rexy's paddock was nice and neat, and the false log was an interesting touch. Was Rexy aware that humans stared at her through it? She had to be, especially if she had a bond with Claire and Tim. Speaking of Rexy, where was she? Alice looked around and then stopped by the false log, where everyone was watching from. Alice then got quiet when she heard something. It was a faint rumble. Alice then felt the ground shake a little with each rumble that sounded. Alice listened intently to see if she would be able to tell which direction that Rexy was coming from. But, Alice couldn't tell in time, and then, the Queen stepped into her view.

The forest scaled Queen of Isla Nublar stared at the white being that stood before her. She didn't look like Rexy's kind, but she had the size of a T-Rex, Rexy was sure of that. Who was this one? Tim had told Rexy that she would have a visitor today. Was this the visitor? Rexy narrowed her amber eyes to the white dinosaur and then let out a low rumble.

Alice didn't know which way to take the low rumble. She couldn't understand Rexy at all. But, Rexy's stance was an aware one. Rexy was aware that there was an intruder in her territory. Alice then thought, would she only be able to tell what Rexy was thinking through body language? Alice let out a soft chitter at Rexy.

Rexy shifted her feet and then let out a low growl. Was White One here to stay, or to fight her?

Alice didn't react to Rexy's growl. She promised Owen that she wouldn't do any fighting.

Rexy didn't feel right about White One.

Alice felt like this meeting could go differently.

Rexy took in a deep breath. Then, Rexy let out her infamous roar, shaking the heavens.

Alice responded by giving her shrill roar, making sure that it was louder than Rexy's roar.

How dare this one try to make herself sound louder than Rexy! The Tyrant King then lunged herself at Alice, who dodged the attack with ease.

Alice let out another shrill roar at Rexy in retaliation.

Rexy looked at White One, and then saw, that she wasn't looking fro a fight. This was simply a kindred meeting. Rexy let out rumble, excusing herself for her heinous actions.

Alice understood Rexy that time, and rumbled an acceptance in response.

Rexy approached White One and then sniffed her. White One smelled of Claire, making Rexy understand that this was a friend, not a foe. Rexy rumbled her jaw on Alice's neck, and Alice didn't know what to think of the act. What was Rexy trying to do? Alice returned the favor and replicated the action on Rexy's neck.

It was Rexy's way of giving a hug.

Rexy then turned to walk away, but not before turning her head to Alice and staring into her scarlet eyes. Rexy wanted Alice to follow her, to show her all of her territory. Alice gladly complied.

It seems like Jurassic World, and the world in general, weren't going to be destroyed after all.

Zach admitted his feelings for Alexis and vice versa. Ian and Olivia met Julie and Ian came up with a crazy theory. Alice met Rexy, and both have started a great friendship. Maybe, even a mother-daughter type of relationship. Everything's going fine, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you doing? I hope your days have gone well so far! I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more! Just so you know, my death list is very short, but, anyone can be on there. Anyway, I'm just focusing a bit more on Alice again, since this story is solely based around her. Review, if you'd like and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Before we get started, just wanted to say that it made me happy seeing that you all enjoyed Rexy and Alice's meeting! Thanks so much for the support and love and other stuff!**

 **War of the Roses/Sorna's Raptors/Dom and the Giant**

It's been two weeks since Alice met Rexy. Dom had grown up to the height of two inches above Ian's knee. It was Dom's turn to finally meet Alice, and Ian was excited for the little guy. Today should run smoothly. But, before we move on, let's recap what happened the two weeks that you were gone. Besides Rexy and Alice meeting and getting along super well, another vandal attack happened, except Claire and the others were confused because instead of the remaining three, there were four of them again. None were caught sadly. Ortiz has been keeping himself on the down low because he didn't want to alarm anyone. He had called many people to see if they could find who was threatening him. The triceratops hybrid revealed themselves, or herself, in the form of Jane Thomas. Remember her? She was the Masrani representative that came to evaluate if the park was safe before reopening. She kidnapped Dom and was about to leave the island via helicopter at the helipad on the other side of the island that was used for the first park. She revealed that she and Reyes had been working with Hoskins' InGen in creating weaponized dinosaurs, and that Zara helped them out. But, that story didn't click in Lowery, Ian, and Claire's minds. Jane was killed and they retrieved Dom back. Ian and Olivia's relationship was growing, but they haven't shared a first kiss yet. Alexis and Zach texted each other everyday, and Zach would Skype Alexis on the weekends, and she was having a blast with this whole long distance relationship thing. She didn't expect them to manage so well. Claire had finally agreed to go with Owen to Isla Sorna and see the mysterious raptor trainer and their raptors. They had heard that Sorna's raptors were harder to train because they were more wild. Claire was just more nervous because she feared the apex predator of the island, the Spinosaurus. Let's just see how everything plays out.

It was now Saturday. Ian, Olivia, and Alexis were relaxing at Starbucks, but they had to get going soon, because Dom had to meet Alice today. Olivia and Ian were talking to each other while Alexis was texting Zach.

"Alexis," said Olivia, "don't you ever get tired of texting Zach?"

"I'm sorry, are you in a long distance relationship?" Alexis retorted.

"No."

"Then, you can't say anything to me about my relationship with Zach."

"Fair enough."

Ian chuckled at the girls' rambling at each other. They were the best of friends and it was very clear that they were.

Olivia looked up and saw a very familiar someone and then told Alexis, "Alexis, it's your number one fan."

Alexis looked at Olivia and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Crap."

Ian looked at Olivia and asked, "Whoa re you two talking about?"

"Alexis, Olivia, what's good ladies?" asked someone from behind, who then jumped over the couch and plopped right next to Alexis.

The person that was sitting next to Alexis was Casey Johnson. Casey stands at six feet and eight inches in height, has black, spiky hair, deep coffee brown eyes with golden flecks around the irises, and had light peach tan skin color. Casey was wearing a navy gray t-shirt underneath a black jacket, ripped blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"What do you want Casey?" asked Alexis.

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on my girl," he replied.

"Casey, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your girlfriend."

"For now."

"Never."

"Whatever you say Pitcher."

"I have a boyfriend now."

"Really? And, who is this imaginary friend?"

"His name is Zach and he is a very sweet, cute, and awesome guy."

"I'm sorry, I think you just described me but with a different name."

Ian chuckled at Casey's words. Ian could tell that Casey was joking around, acting kind of like a douche. But, the Alexis thing was very real.

"Uh, Alexis?" Ian asked as he then pointed to Casey.

"Oh, uh, Casey, this is Ian Grady, Olivia's boyfriend," she replied as she pointed to said Grady.

"Nice to meet you Casey," said Ian.

"Same here Ian," responded Casey.

"Casey, can you please just leave?" Alexis asked.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You came here, that's enough."

"Alexis, stop being so grouchy. I was just kidding."

"Whatever."

Alexis went back to texting Zach and then Casey started getting to know Ian a bit more to pass the time by.

Claire was gripping Owen's arm very tightly as the helicopter would hit turbulence ever now and then. Claire and Owen were on their way to Isla Sorna to see the raptor trainer and their raptors before watching Alice and Dom meet for the first time.

"Claire, relax, we're almost there," said Owen.

"Owen, just, keep looking outside and don't pay any attention to me whatsoever," said Claire as she squeezed Owen's arm even tighter.

"Claire, let go! I can feel the blood circulation cutting off in my arm now!"

Claire let go of Owen and then wrapped her arms around herself as she then looked out the window and stared at the calm ocean.

They arrived at Isla Sorna in a few more minutes and then got off the plain and were greeted by Ortiz.

"Claire, Owen, how are you both doing?" he asked them.

"We're doing good, Ortiz," responded Owen.

"How's Alice?"

"She's doing fine," said Claire quickly, "can we get on with this as soon as possible please?"

"Claire, you have nothing to worry about. The Spinosaurus is on the other side of the island, last we heard from the Surveillance team."

"Well, that's a relief."

Ortiz led Owen and Claire to the facility and then brought them to a catwalk like railing that was about a story above the ground. This seemed familiar to Owen.

"Is this where they train the raptors?" he asked Ortiz.

"Why, yes it is, my dear Owen."

"So, where are they?"

"They went out on a Perimeter Check. They should be arriving shortly with their trainer."

"Who is their trainer anyway?"

"Oh, he's a good and humble man. It took him a long time to get them to finally see him as their Alpha, especially since his pack is all males."

"Really? There are males on this island?"

"Owen, have you not heard of Dr. Grant's expedition to this island?"

"I may have heard something, but I don't remember him saying anything about male raptors."

"Well, Mr. Grady, if you heard about it, then you should know that Grant mentioned that there were eggs, meaning that there had to be some form of males on the island, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The three then heard the paddock door open, and four velociraptors came in. Unlike Owen's girls, these males were very similar in looks. How could their trainer tell them apart?

"Ah, there's the man of the hour," said Ortiz as he pointed behind Claire and Owen.

Owen and Claire turned around, and Owen couldn't believe who it was.

It was a man who was roughly around Owen's height. The man had nice, lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, and a nice, built body. This man was an old friend of Owen's.

"James?" Owen asked.

"Owen Grady," said the man as he approached them.

"Owen, who is that?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is James Cortez. You must be Claire Dearing," he said as he extended his hand toward her.

"Nice to meet you James," said Claire as she shook his hand.

"James! I can't believe it's you!" said Owen as he finally processed that it was his old time friend standing in front of him.

Claire arched an eyebrow as the two pulled each other into a firm hug.

"Claire, James is an old friend of mine from the Navy."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"So, you train these guys?"

"Yep, these four are my life."

"Well, that's sweet."

"Claire, please, you can't say a relationship between a man and his velociraptors is sweet."

Claire scoffed at Owen and then they followed James towards the middle of the railing.

"So, what are their names James?" Owen asked him.

"Well, the one over on the left is Silver, he's my Beta."

James pointed towards a raptor that had a slick, silver colored retractable claw, which helped James give him the name. Silver was the Beta. He hated it when his brothers fought, and really cared for James. Silver always wanted to make James proud, so, whenever James wasn't around, he would always make sure that his brothers were as calm as they could be.

"The one next to him is Raphael, he's the hothead of the pack."

James then pointed at a raptor with a very noticeable scar running over his right eye. Raphael was, as James said, a hothead. Much like the ninja turtle himself, Raphael always fought for Beta spot, which is what made James name him the name which he had now.

"Next up is Tito, he's the fun one."

James was now pointing to a velociraptor that had a scar on his left side and a slash on his snout. That was Tito. He had a fight with Raphael when they were young, and that resulted in the scars that he had now. Tito was the fun one of the pack. He loved playing around with his brothers, and enjoyed hunting, too.

"Finally, there's Enrique."

"Enrique? What made you name him that?"

"Because he reminds me of my little brother, Enrique."

"Oh."

James pointed to a raptor that had no distinct features on him, but that's exactly what was distinct about him! All his older brothers had something about them that helped James tell who was who, but, Enrique being a clean raptor, helped James recognize the baby of the pack.

"Nice pack James. I'm surprised that they haven't gone insane listening to your crazy ass all the time," said Owen as he patted James on the back.

"Very funny Owen. I've heard that it took you a while to get good with your girls, which would explain why you don't have a female for yourself right now."

"Uh, James, Claire' is that female."

James looked at Claire, who nodded slightly, and then turned back to Owen and asked, "Did you just bring her here to say that?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Well, my salutations to you Claire. I'm surprised you've kept up with this man up to this point and have maintained all mental sanity."

Claire chuckled at James' words and then the group got off of the railing and Ortiz left the three to talk about the raptors.

"So, you train them for research?" Owen asked.

"Well, that research ended a week ago. And, Ortiz wants to shut this place down now that the research is concluded. But, I told him that I didn't want to leave my boys behind."

"Aw, that's too bad. I wish that there was something that we could do."

Claire thought about it for a second and then couldn't believe what she was about to say next.

"Well, there might be something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, you see, we have an empty paddock on Isla Nublar that is pretty far away from the park. It was where Alice used to reside, but then we moved her into the Rex Kingdom."

"You think that my boys can live over there?"

"It's possible."

Owen pulled Claire to the side for a moment and then asked, "Who are you right now?"

"What? This man cares for those raptors, and I think it would be very sad if he got separated from them. We can use this opportunity to move them to Alice's old paddock."

"It's a good point, but think about what you're saying right now. You're going to bring another pack of raptors onto an island that already has raptors."

"Owen, don't freak out, okay? It's not like they'll break out and then go and find your girls and have babies."

"You know what? Fine, go ahead."

Claire and Owen stepped back over to James and Claire said, "Well, I'll bring it up to the board and then I can give you an answer in a day or so."

"Okay, thank you Claire."

"Anytime James."

Owen and James then began to catch up with each other while Claire made a call to the board to see if they could move James' raptors onto Isla Nublar.

Dom couldn't sit still and it irritated Ian to the highest degree. Ian brought Dom to the viewing room in Alice's paddock, where Lowery, Ryan, Claire, and Owen were waiting. It was time for Dom to meet Alice.

"All right, now Dom, you listen here and you listen good. Don't do anything stupid please," said Ian.

"Ian, he's a child, he'll do whatever comes to mind," said Lowery.

"She ready?"

"Yeah, let's take him down to the door," said Owen.

Owen led his nephew and Dom down stairs and then Owen opened the door and Dom walked into Alice's paddock.

Alice heard the door to her paddock open and then close. Dom must be in here already. Alice walked up to the edge of the brush, camouflaged and all and then set her sights on the small Indominus. Dom seemed adorable to Alice. He was small, for now. He seemed to be restless, and he seemed like he wanted to jump around everywhere. Alice then decided to step out of the brush and turned her scales back to their majestic snow white color. Dom stepped back upon seeing the giant in front of him, but then realized that the giant looked a lot like him. Alice lowered her head and then let out a welcoming trill to the little hybrid. Dom reacted by jumping onto her snout and then let out a few trills of his own as he tried biting down on Alice's snout. Alice's heart began to melt already, and she smiled at when Dom continued to nibble on Alice's snout. Alice gently shook Dom off her snout and then, when he was on the ground, she let out a small chirp, telling him that her name was Alice. Dom trilled back, telling her that his name was Dom. Alice then told Dom that this was going to be his new home, and that she was going to be looking after him, alongside Dom's human. Dom jumped in excitement at hearing that this was his new home and then blasted off into the brush to explore the paddock. Alice turned her head and then decided to follow Dom. She didn't want him getting lost or anything.

Dom was a good hider. Alice hadn't seen him in a few minutes, and she started to worry a little bit. Alice then decided to make this into a game of 'Hide-and-Seek.' Alice was the Seeker, and Dom was the hider. Alice had to find Dom quick, before the small Indominus moved around again. Alice was surprised that Dom was being very quiet, especially for a little hybrid who loved chirping and letting out long roars. Alice looked through the small clearing, around the pond, near her nest, and even the small hole in a tree where Gray once hid from Alice. It was going to take awhile before Alice found Dom.

Dom was intentionally hiding from Alice so that she could find him. Ian had told the small Indominus that Zach had told him that Alice loved a game called 'Hide-and-Seek.' Dom was intrigued by the game and actually started playing it with Ian in the lab. Now, he had a bigger playing field and a new contender. Dom was hiding in a bush that was near the viewing room of Alice's paddock. Dom had learned how to use his camouflage ability and turned his scales a lush green to blend in with the bush. Dom kept his breathing slow, and his temperature down. Dom was smart for a little guy. Imagine how much smarter he'll be in a month or two! Dom could then hear Alice's pounding steps getting louder and louder. She was close by. Dom could see Alice's foot step in front of him and then saw that Alice lowered her head and then began to sniff around. How could Dom be so stupid? He had a sensitive nose, and that meant that Alice had one, too! Alice's scarlet gaze met Dom's crimson one, and the male hybrid froze.

Alice put her snout into the bush and grabbed Dom by his tail and held him upside down. Dom began to squeal and squirm, but Alice carried him back to the clearing in front of the viewing room. She then set him down and nuzzled him lightly. Dom returned the affection and let out a warm chitter as he rubbed his head on Alice's snout. Dom was already very important to Alice, and she wouldn't dare let anything happen to him. Alice could now have the sibling that she had always wanted. Alice had fought off her Wild Side over the past two weeks, and that's why nothing bad happened during their meeting.

Dom was super happy. He finally had a big sister! Dom bounced around and then ran up Alice's tail and stood tall on her back and let out his strongest roar, making everyone in the viewing room smile widely. A sibling bond had just begun, and it was going to get stronger, with each passing day.

Casey Johnson came into the scene and has a crush on Alexis. Owen and Claire met James and his raptors and suggested using Alice's old paddock for them to live in. Dom and Alice met each other and hit it off fantastically! Those two were going to be the best of siblings! It's going great, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope you enjoyed Alice meeting Dom! Next chapter is going to be a little short, but it's well worth it! Review, if you want, and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time-TM341**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Short, but fun!**

 **Lowery**

Alice and Dom finally met, and the two are loving life together. Casey Johnson came around and is now hanging around with Ian and the other teens. The board gave Claire the green light to James so that he could move his raptors over to Alice's old paddock.

It was Sunday, and today, everyone was relaxing as best as they could. Claire and Owen were checking around Alice's old paddock to make sure that there were no faults in security. Ryan decided to sleep in for the day and then meet up with Sarah to hang out. Ian, Olivia, Casey, and Alexis decided to hang out at the Bamboo Forest. Lowery decided to spend the day to hang out with Alice and Dom to teach Alice a few more words.

Lowery entered Alice and Dom's paddock and was immediately surprised by getting the wind knocked out of him when a sudden white flash came upon him and rested on his stomach. It was Dom, who had tackled Lowery and began to chitter at the man.

"God, Dom," he began, "you gotta give a guy a warning before you do that."

Dom trilled in happiness and then hopped off Lowery as he watched Alice step out of the brush. Alice chirped at Dom, and told him to be careful around Lowery. Dom barked back at Alice and then jumped on her snout and nibbled on it. Lowery got up off of the ground and then rubbed his chest. Alice gave a concerned chirp at the tech geek.

"It's fine Alice, I'll live," he said as he then pulled out the laminated letters and put them on the ground.

Alice was happy that Lowery was fine and then lied down on the ground, with Dom on her back and waited for Lowery to show her more words.

"First, tell me how you're doing right now."

Alice rearranged the letters and spelled out, _'Good.'_

"Well that's good to hear. How's Dom?"

 _'Anoying.'_

"Alice, there's another N after the first N in that word. But, that's my fault because you don't have enough letters. I think I'll print you another set of letters."

 _'How are you'_

"I'm doing good. Everyone's taking a chill day today, except for Claire and Owen. They're checking out your old paddock because we'll have another raptor pack arriving in a few days."

Alice perked her head up at those words. Another raptor pack? That sounded great!

 _'Can I meet'_

"We'll have to see what Claire and Owen say."

 _'Okay'_

"Well, today we'll learn a few more names of animals on this planet."

Alice nodded her head and then watched Lowery was getting ready to teach her some new words.

Alice loved Lowery so much. It made her wonder why she hadn't trusted Lowery first. She always said in her mind that she loved him, but she ended up trusting Claire first. Lowery was a great human. He always took time to hang around Alice and show her new things. He taught her lots of things. Besides the words that she was learning now, he taught her what the moon and stars were; he taught her about video games and movies; he also taught her about how humans can act at times in their lives. Lowery was a loving human, and Alice adored him with all her heart.

Alice then rearranged the letters, forming a question.

 _'Do you trust me'_

Lowery looked down at the words and then let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I figured this time would come eventually," he said.

Lowery then sat down in front of Alice and then said, "Alice, I gotta say, you're something special to me. I've been with you when you were alone and when you were confused by some things. I never thought that you and I would get this far in our friendship, and I honestly hope that we continue on this way. As your uncle, I've taught you many things, and I will continue to do so until the day I die, or the day you die. But, I'll trust you when I know that you trust me."

Alice should've known that Lowery would've been like this. Alice took a few minutes to think back at her relationship with the tech-geek. Lowery was scared of Alice at first, but he grew to be more relaxed around her. Lowery felt safe around Alice now and would hope that if he was in trouble, that Alice would come to his rescue. Alice was certain that she would protect Lowery from whatever dangers may present themselves, even if they were mental ones.

It seemed to Alice like she trusted Lowery, but she needed a bigger incentive to drive off of. Maybe, the fact that he always spent his time around her was a good enough incentive. Alice had never seen anyone else as much as she had seen, and heard, Lowery. Owen had his pack to watch over, Claire was busy being CEO, and everyone else just had their own things. But, Lowery, even though he had a job at the park, he always had time to be around Alice. Alice then decided to picture Lowery in a dangerous situation, and saw herself saving the man in a heartbeat. She then pictured herself in a dangerous situation, and then saw that Lowery came to her rescue. Alice had to admit it to herself. She did trust Lowery.

 _'I do trust you'_

"Yes! I beat Owen to it!" Lowery said.

Alice rolled her eyes. What a goofball. Was it a competition to see who Alice would trust first? Alice was pretty sure that no one expected Claire to be the first one to be trusted by the Indominus herself.

Alice then moved closer to Lowery and nuzzled the human. Lowery embraced the snout and hugged it in response.

"I trust you, too Alice," he said as he let go of her snout.

Dom then jumped off of Alice's back and tackled Lowery once again and began to nuzzle Lowery's face.

"Dom! I get it! I trust you, too buddy!" said Lowery as he struggled to get the little Indominus off of him.

Alice wanted to laugh as Lowery wiggled his way out from under Dom. Lowery always had the most unfortunate things happen to him in a funny way. Alice loved the man, and she knew that Lowery loved her, too.

Short, yet sweet scenario. Alice finally came to realize that she had trusted Lowery for some time. Lowery was excited that he beat Owen to it! Owen's bound to be next in line, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! I know that this chapter was short, but I felt like it was sweet enough. Alice trusted Lowery, yay! How many of you expected Owen to be trusted next instead of Lowery? Welp, Owen should be next in line, right? We'll just wait and see! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you come back for more! Review, if you'd like and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mission Indominus**

Alice had finally admitted to herself that she trusted Lowery, and the human returned the affection and told her that he trusted her, too. Now, let's all hope that Owen is next on Alice's trust list. Alice had come a long way with learning how to put words together, even though she had been doing it for such a short amount of time. She still couldn't put together full sentences, but she could put together enough so that everyone could talk to her easily.

It was now Monday, and it's around noontime, and Claire, Owen, Ian, Alexis, and Ryan were on the search for Dom. The little Indominus got the chance to escape and run around the park when Ian went over to visit him. Alice was in a panic, and Lowery did his best to calm her down. They couldn't have her cause another rampage. So, here's how it all began...

 **(10:00 a.m.)**

Alice watched the small Indominus as he cuddled closer to her as he slept. Alice loved watching Dom sleep. Seeing him peacefully breathe in and out and stir every now and then in his dreams was just adorable to watch. Dom began to stir from his sleep and was awake in seconds. Dom slowly lifted his head and then looked up at his big sister. Alice let out a soft croon at him and then gently nuzzled him. Dom chirped in delight from the loving greeting. Dom began to get up onto his feet, but decided to stay down until he had all his energy back into him. Alice decided to lick Dom's face, making the hatchling protest. Dom didn't like it when Alice did that. He didn't like being slobbered. He also didn't like getting baths, but Alice always found a way to give him one anyway.

Dom got up to his feet now and then looked around, only to see that Alice had curled around him during the night to comfort him in his sleep, which he loved. He walked over to her tail and then hopped over it and began to walk off into the brush, until Alice warbled at him, telling him to be careful. Dom responded with an affirming chirp and then ran off into the lush green vegetation and began to explore.

Dom loved exploring, and was always eager to sink his teeth into the first thing that intrigued him. Alice had told Dom that there was a much bigger world beyond the walls of the paddock, and Dom just wanted to go out and see the world. Alice told him that in a few years, he'd get the chance. She also told him that they'd go and see the ocean together. Alice still hadn't gotten the chance to see the ocean, but with Sorna's raptors arriving soon, then maybe Owen might give her the chance to tag along so that she could see the ocean.

Dom went over to the pond and saw a goat drinking from it. Dom then crouched down and camouflaged himself to blend in with the bushes around him. Dom loved tackling things, including his prey. Dom hadn't fully hunted and killed prey yet, but he knows that one day, Alice would let him try. Dom still had his baby daggers, but they could still do enough to injure someone, or something of course. But, they proved not effective when it came to killing something. The most he could do was sink his teeth in and hope that they would die from bleeding out.

The hatchling Indominus stepped closer with quiet steps and then, once he was close enough, he jumped out of the brush, and tackled the goat. Dom began to mash his teeth into every open part of the goat, from its neck, to it's legs. Soon after, Dom's snout was covered in blood, and the goat had died from blood loss. Dom let out a victory screech and then began to consume his fallen prey.

Alice stepped out of the brush and Dom didn't even heed his big sister approaching him. Alice's stomach turned a bit at seeing her sibling being so wild. It reminded her of when she went on her rampage. All the humans she ate, the dinosaurs she had murdered. It brought back memories that Alice would rather forget. Alice shook her head from the dark memories and then focused on the snacking hatchling. Alice would immediately give him a bath once he was done, protest or not, she didn't want him showing up at a show covered in blood.

Dom showed up every now and then during Alice's shows. Since Dom liked napping around noon, he wouldn't show up during her noon show. The first time he showed up, he stole Alice's thunder, which was expected by everyone, including Alice herself. The second time was during her last show when he got on her back and then let out war cries for a few minutes. Alice always tried swaying Dom away with telling him to hide began she was going to go and find him, and most of the time, it worked. Once her show concluded, she would quickly go throughout her paddock and find the hiding small Indominus.

Dom finished eating, for now that is, and was about to run off, until Alice quickly caught him by his tail and took I'm back to their nest. She set him down and curled around him and began to give him a bath. To Alice's surprise, Dom didn't protest this time, maybe because he didn't like being covered in blood, or so that Alice wouldn't be able to find him easily when playing 'Hide-and-Seek.' Dom gave a grateful croon at Alice for cleaning him up, and once she finished, he nuzzled her snout before dashing off into the brush once again.

Ian and Alexis came by to Alice's paddock to check on Dom and see how he was doing. Olivia was still getting dressed last time Alexis texted her, and Casey hadn't shown himself yet. Ian and Alexis entered the viewing room and walked up to the viewing glass. Since Ian was the one who imprinted on Dom, he was allowed to visit Alice's paddock, even when it wasn't during one of her shows.

Ian slid the window open and then called out, "Dom! Alice!"

The two stood in silence as they heard heavy footsteps approaching. After a few more seconds, Alice walked out of the brush and gave a happy croon at seeing Ian and his friend.

"Uh, Alice, this here is Alexis Pitcher, she's a friend of mine," Ian said with a smile.

"Hi Alice, I've heard a lot about you, in a good way of course," said Alexis.

Ian slowly put his hand in his face and let out a sigh.

"What?" Alexis asked with an arched eyebrow.

"'In a good way?' Why add that in there?" replied Ian.

"Well, I didn't want her to think that I heard about her because of the bad stuff she had done."

Alice let out an understanding chitter. It didn't bother her that most people had heard about her because of her rampage. It was understandable. But, she appreciated what Alexis tried doing.

"You see? Alice is grateful that I tried to sway the truth a little bit," said Alexis.

"Isn't that lying?" asked Ian.

"Anyway, how are you doing Alice?"

Alice let out a gentle croon, telling Alexis and Ian that she was fine.

"Well that's good," said Alexis with a smile.

"Say, where's Dom?" Ian asked.

Alice turned her head to look into the brush and then let out a bark, telling Dom that Ian was here.

In a matter of seconds, Dom ran up Alice's back and tackled Ian down to the floor. Dom began to nuzzle his human, making Ian laugh at the affectionate action. As Ian was getting nuzzled, Ryan came into the viewing room and greeted Alice.

"How's it going little lady?" he asked the Indominus.

Alice had finally understood what he meant when he said 'Little lady.' It was another expression that humans used. Alice loved learning new expressions that humans would say. Alice responded with a warm croon.

"Great! Ian, you need help?"

"No, I'm good."

After a few more seconds of nuzzling, Dom shot his crimson gaze at Ian's uncle, making Ryan take a small step back. Then, in a flash, Dom tackled down Ryan and began to sniff him.

"Can somebody get him off of me please?" Ryan asked.

"But, he's so adorable!" said Alexis as she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Come on Ryan, just enjoy the moment with the little guy," said Ian as he got up and rubbed his chest.

Dom always seemed to like standing on peoples' chest when he tackled them.

"All right Dom, I think Ryan's had enough," said Ian as he called Dom over.

But, before Dom could walk over to Ian, Owen opened the door to the viewing room, and then, it happened. Dom decided that he wanted to explore the world now. Dom jumped off of Ryan and ran as fast as he could past Owen, and, before anyone knew it, he was gone and out the door. Everyone's eyes, including Alice's eyes, widened and Owen looked out the door as Dom ran off.

"Uh oh," said Ian.

"Oh no," said Owen.

"You are so going to get fired Owen," said Ryan.

Everyone turned their attention to Ryan and then Ian said, "We need to get him back here, now!"

"Shouldn't we tell Control that Dom escaped?" asked Alexis.

"Claire's not going to be happy hearing that Dom got out," said Owen.

"Well, we need to find him, and fast."

Everyone nodded their head, and then turned their attention to Alice when she let out a low growl. She was getting anxious, and she could feel her Wild Side coming back to her, telling her to break out and find Dom.

"Alice, calm down," said Owen as he walked over to the Indominus and placed his hand on her snout, "We can't have you going on another rampage because of this."

"We'll bring him back as soon as we find him, I promise you that," said Ian as he and Alexis headed for the door.

Owen grabbed his radio and spoke into it, "Lowery, you there?"

"Yeah, and I saw everything that happened. I'll keep Alice calm while you guys go and search for Dom," said the tech geek.

"Right, thanks Lowery."

Owen and Ryan then proceeded to follow Ian and Alexis.

It was time to search for an M.I.A. Indominus.

Dom was finally outside of the walls and could see the world that Alice had told him about. He ran over and saw many humans walking through a vast street. Dom gave a war cry and then ran into the crowd of people. The crowd saw that Dom was out on the loose and soon began to panic. Many people ran indoors to stay away from the hatchling Indominus. Dom then tackled a few of the humans and sniffed them every time. Some had things attached to their backs, aka backpacks, book bags, etc., others had sweet tasting food in their hands. Dom was seeing all of this for the first time, and already loved it. After a few minutes, Dom saw that there was some kind of small box that smelled amazing! He ran up to it and dug through it, pulling out meat in the shape of small sticks. Dom continued to chow down as Owen, Ryan, Alexis, and Ian ran out onto Main Street and saw the hatchling Indominus eating his heart away.

"What do we do?" asked Alexis.

Ian looked over at the Innovation Center, and an idea sparked in his brain.

"The Innovation Center," he said.

"What about it?" asked Ryan.

"What if we lured him inside and distracted him with one of the holograms inside. Then, once we get close enough to him, we grab him and take him back to his paddock."

"Sounds like a plan."

"How are we going to lure him inside of the Innovation Center?"

"Dom loves jerky," said Ian, "Luckily, and coincidentally, I have a stick of beef jerky in my pocket right now. I'll try luring him over, and once he and I are inside, Alexis, you project the holographic dinosaur."

"All right."

The group then separated and prepared to catch Dom.

"The raptors aren't going to have babies, Lowery," argued Vivian.

"Yes they will. You'll see. They'll get here, sniff out the ladies and canoodle each other until some eggs pop out," said Lowery back.

"Lowery, don't you think that Owen taught his girls better than that?" asked one of the Control workers in the front of the room.

"I don't think Owen ever anticipated the fact that there would be male velociraptors on the same island as his girls. He's never had Sex one-o-one with them."

"Lowery! Don't be so weird about it."

"Asset out of containment!" yelled one of Security in the room.

"What?!"

The screens then showed the cameras to Main Street and showed Dom tackling a few people and sniffing them out.

"Oh no," said Lowery.

"What do we do?" asked Vivian.

"How did he get out?" asked one of Security.

"I don't know."

Lowery then looked at the corner of one of the screens and zoomed in.

"Owen and the others are already on it," said Lowery.

"Should we still get ACU to handle it?" Vivian asked.

"No! If we do that, God knows what hell Alice would rain down on this island."

"But-"

"Look, we're just going to have to wait things out and let Owen and the others handle it."

"Let Owen and the others handle what?" asked a familiar CEO's voice from behind.

Everyone went silent and turned to see Claire and Sarah walking in. Claire arched an eyebrow at everyone staring at her and then she glanced up at the screens. Claire dropped the coffee that was in her hand, but luckily Lowery caught it in his trash can. Claire stared at the screen for a few seconds until asking, "What is happening right now?"

"Dom got out somehow and is now running through Main Street," responded Vivian.

"Did you tell ACU to catch him?"

"No, Lowery says that we should let Owen and the others handle it."

Claire shot her deadly gaze to the tech geek and slowly approached him.

"Is this true Mr. Cruthers?"

Lowery gulped loudly and felt a bead of sweat beginning to form and run down the side of his head.

"Y-Yes," he nervously responded.

Claire stared deep into Lowery's eyes, deep down to his soul, sending shivers down his spine.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Lowery, you made a smart decision."

"Really?"

"Yes. If we were to send ACU after Dom and Alice heard about it, Lord knows what she'd do to this island."

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Well, Sarah, you go down to Main Street and do your best to keep everyone calm. Lowery, how's Alice doing?"

"I'm doing my best to calm her down."

"Right, keep doing that. I'll go down and help Owen and the others. Everyone, remain calm and continue your work. Lowery, keep me posted on Alice's status."

"Got it Boss."

Claire and Sarah then left the room and headed to Main Street.

Ian pulled out the jerky from his pocket and then went up the stairs leading to the Innovation Center.

"Dom!" he called out as he waved the dried meat in his hand.

The hatchling Indominus lifted his head and narrowed his focus on the slender piece of meat in his human's hand. Dom then charged for Ian, and Ian ran inside of the Innovation Center and ran past Alexis. Once Dom was inside and stood in the middle of the lobby, Alexis selected the newly added Indominus hologram, which was basically Alice but as a hologram. Dom backed up at seeing his big sister and then chirped at her. The hologram chirped back at Dom.

Alexis, Owen, Ryan, and Ian slowly approached Dom from all directions. They tried to approach the hatchling as quiet as they could. Dom, however, knew what was going on, and just before they lunged themselves at him, he jumped out of the way and ran off into the lab. The four humans lunged and couldn't do anything after Dom jumped out of the way, and bashed each other's heads together. The four then groaned in pain and rubbed their heads.

"Guys," said Ian as he rubbed his head, "I know that we're supposed to put our heads together to catch Dom, but this is ridiculous."

"Well, he went into the lab, he can't escape through there unless he came back out here and ran out the front door," said Owen, "Let's push him into Wu's secret lab and catch him there."

The other three nodded their heads and the four of them slowly got up and then slowly walked into the lab.

Claire and Sarah arrived at Main Street and Sarah began to tell the crowds to calm down and relax because the park had the situation under control. Claire walked into the Innovation Center and looked around and heard Dom in the distance. She stomped her way over to the lab, and then saw that Owen, Alexis, Ryan, and Ian were luring Dom back into Wu's secret lab.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Claire.

Owen shot up and the others just widened their eyes as they slowly turned their gazes to the CEO. Even Dom stopped moving and stared at the redhead.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" she asked with a stern voice.

Everyone looked at each other, and kept gesturing to each other for one of them to answer.

"Uh, Dom got out and we're just trying to bring him back," slowly responded Ian.

"How did he get out?" Claire asked.

"Well, you see, Alexis and I went in to go and check on how he and Alice were doing, but then, Dom went into the viewing room and tackled Ryan and I. Then, I forgot to close the door and he ran out."

Everyone looked at Ian and were surprised that he would hide the truth from Claire. But, it's not like Owen intentionally let Dom out. He didn't know that it was going to happen.

"Well, now that we have Dom, let's take him back before he does anything else."

Ian grabbed Dom and held him in his arms. Dom wasn't the small Indominus he used to be. He was now a bit above knee height, so, Ian had to find the right position to hold the hatchling. They then proceeded quietly out of the lab, through Main Street, and then finally arrived at the Indominus Paddock.

Alice was more than happy to see Dom fine and healthy! She had thought that something bad was going to happen to him, but it turns out that the small Indominus knew how to survive out in the park. Alice was grateful that Lowery helped her in keeping her calm. Alice was worried sick. She was more worried over the fact that her Wild Side might come out and wreak yet again havoc onto the park. But, luckily, that problem was avoided. Ian placed Dom on Alice's snout and then they closed the window of the viewing room. Alice placed Dom on the ground and then told him that it wasn't good to run off like that. Dom told Alice that he had fun on his little adventure and that he saw her outside of the paddock. Alice knew that Dom was talking about the hologram, but went along with it and told him that she just wanted to keep a very close eye on him.

Everyone in the viewing room watched as Alice spoke with Dom. Then, the four who hunted down Dom, tried to slowly back up and exit the room, but Claire stopped them by saying, "Don't. Move."

Everyone stopped in place and then waited for Claire to rain down hellfire on them.

"I'm glad that the four of you were able to catch Dom before he hurt himself by going deeper into park. I'm not upset whatsoever. I'm just, a little irritated that Ian would lie to me to save Owen's behind," she said as she stared at said velociraptor trainer.

"Claire-"

"No, Ian, don't. Look, I'm not going to rain down fire and brimstone. I know that it was just an accident. You guys just need to be more careful next time. Please, try your best to not let it happen again."

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, and then they stepped away from Owen, leaving him with Claire.

"I'm sorry that this happened Claire," said Owen softly.

"Owen, it's okay. I'm just glad Dom didn't hurt anyone, or himself," responded Claire.

"How are you this calm right now?"

"What? I just remembered something an old friend told me. ' _The secret to being in control, is to learn that you are never in Control.'_ "

"Well, good job keeping it together."

Claire gave a small smile. She then gave Owen a quick peck on the lips and the two walked over to the viewing glass, where Ryan, Ian, and Alexis were.

Dom was beginning to fall asleep to take his noon nap.

"Alexis," began Ian, "you said that you can sing right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why not sing a soft tune to get Dom to go to sleep?"

"Can I?" Alexis asked Claire.

"Be my guest."

"Anything but that song, please," said Ryan.

"No, I'm saying that Alexis can sing something."

"Oh."

Ian slid the window open and he and Alexis sat on the ledge.

"What song should I sing?" she asked them.

A song then came to Ian's mind.

"Alexis, follow my lead."

"Okay."

Ian cleared his voice and then began, _"Wimoweh, Wimoweh, Wimoweh, Wimoweh..."_

Ian continued tuning the familiar tune, and Alexis caught on to the song that he was trying to get her to sing.

Alexis then began with her golden voice, _'In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Indominus sleeps tonight. Oh, in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Indominus sleeps tonight.'_

Everyone else began to hum along with Alexis, and soon, Dom fell asleep.

Dom went out on his own little adventure out on Main Street and got to see some of the world beyond the walls of his paddock. It was quite the adventure, and what better way to end it than with a song. It was good song, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! I had lots of fun writing this chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Boy Who Cried Velociraptor**

Dom went on his own little adventure through Main Street, tackling a few guests and making Owen and the others hunt him down before Alice destroyed the island to bring him back. Claire arrived and all was resolved. Claire was the Alpha of the island, and, just like Rexy, her presence made others silent. Let's hope nothing crazy happens now.

It was Tuesday now, and Owen and Alice were very nervous for what was going to happen today. Dom was going to meet the raptors, Owen's raptors at least. James' velociraptors had arrived early in the morning and were immediately placed inside of their new paddock, which was Alice's old paddock, but renovated. James couldn't be anymore grateful for Claire allowing him and his raptors to stay on Nublar. It was a gratitude that James would have to pay her for later. Owen was eager to see the male raptors again and decided to visit James and Sorna's raptors some time before Dom would meet the girls.

It was around closing time for the day at the park, and Ian and the others were hanging around inside of Alice's paddock. Alice welcomed Ian into her home because he was Dom's human, but she decided to let the others in because they seemed like they wouldn't cause any harm to Alice or Dom. Alice was walking around the paddock, as the teens sat around the front of the brush, in sight of the viewing room.

"Dom, promise me that you won't get killed when meeting my uncle's raptors," said Ian as he rubbed Dom's head.

Dom let out a chirp. telling Ian that he would be fine and that he had Alice to watch over him. Alice then appeared and lied down behind Ian and watched the human cradle Dom.

"Alice, make sure Dom doesn't hurt himself today, okay?" asked Ian.

Alice nodded her head and then let out a chitter, telling Ian that he had nothing to worry about. Alice was grateful that this human had the utmost of concern for Dom. Maybe, one day, when Alice wasn't around anymore, she hoped that Ian would be there to keep watching Dom.

"Alice," said Alexis as she walked over to her with her phone in her hand, "would you mind taking a selfie with me?"

Alice tilted her head at Alexis. What was a selfie? Alice blinked at Alexis at when she held up her phone and a clicking sound was heard.

"Oh boy, my friends are going to be so jealous. Besides you Olivia," said Alexis.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alexis and then said, "Anyway, Alice, how are you holding up?"

Alice crooned at Olivia, telling her that she was doing fine and that she was excited to see Blue One and her sisters again.

"That's good," said Olivia with a smile.

Casey simply stared at Alice and Dom, admiring that he was in the presence of the most fierce predators on the planet. Alexis eyed Casey and then asked, "You gonna start hitting on Alice now Casey?"

Olivia and Ian laughed and Alice simply blinked at Alexis and watched as the teens garbled amongst each other.

"No Alexis. You know that you're still my number one girl," said Casey.

Alexis huffed air through her nostrils and then said, "Casey, I swear-"

"Alexis, relax," said Olivia.

"But, he's being a creep!"

"He's not being a creep. It's a ruse."

"A ruse?"

"Yeah."

"I'm confused."

"You mean to tell me that you have never realized that Casey is basically putting up and act?"

Alexis turned her head to Casey and then asked, "Is that true?"

"It's what's kept our friendship going, hasn't it?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and then said, "Ruse or not, he's still a creep."

Dom leapt out of Ian's arms and then jumped on top of Casey. Dom began to sniff Casey and then nuzzled his face all over Casey's. Alexis began to laugh hard and then took pictures of the matter at hand.

"Can somebody get this guy off of me please?" Casey asked.

"But, it's so cute!" said Alexis as she snapped more photos.

As Casey was getting smothered by Dom, Ian turned around and stepped up to Alice and then said, "Alice, promise me something?"

Alice turned her scarlet gaze to the boy and then wondered what his promise was.

"Promise me that, when I'm not around anymore, you'll keep looking after Dom," Ian said softly as he placed his hand on Alice's snout.

Alice was taken aback by the boy's promise. What did he mean by when he wasn't around anymore? Was he expecting to die before Alice? Was he going to leave soon? Alice gave a soft and concerned croon to the boy and then nudged him gently.

"Don't be worried about it Alice. I'm just telling you this in case if anything were to happen to me," reassured Ian.

Alice gave a firm chirp at Ian. She hoped that the both of them would be around long enough for Dom.

Owen had arrived at the Sorna raptors' new paddock and was greeted by James.

"You here to se the boys again?" James asked.

"Yeah, I want to see how they're holding up to a new territory," said Owen with a nod.

"All right. Follow me."

James led Owen over to the paddock and Owen was a bit surprised by the changes that were made to the paddock since the last time he was here. It used to be Alice's old paddock, but now it was a renovated paddock for the male raptors. The viewing room was gone, and a catwalk with railing was put in. That's about all the change that happened. The paddock was still the same size, but new trees and bushes were put in and a few streams were added for the raptors.

Owen walked out with James onto the catwalk and then looked around and asked, "Where are they?"

"They're watching us," replied James.

"What?"

Then, Silver jumped out and nearly clasped his jaw on the railing, scaring the living shit out of Owen.

"Jesus! What the hell was that about?" asked Owen as he bounced back and grabbed a hold of his fast beating heart.

James burst out laughing and soon wiped joyful tears from his eyes.

"Mís niños love to scare people!" said James as he caught his breath from all the laughter.

Owen punched James in the shoulder and said, "James, I'm going to kill you!"

"Quit being such a baby Owen."

"It's not funny. I could have had a heart attack and died!"

"Que dramatico eres muchacho."

"English James."

"You're so dramatic."

"I am not!"

"You so are."

Owen rolled his eyes and then said, in a terse tone, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Chicos! Vengan!" yelled out James.

In a matter of seconds, all of James' raptors were front and center.

"You four se recuerdan de Owen right?" he asked them.

The pack of four let out confirming chirps and stared at the human next to their Alpha.

"Well, he's here because he want's to know si a ustedes les gusta su casa nueva."

The raptors let out assuring barks. They liked their new home. It was actually bigger than the one they had on Sorna.

Well I'm glad to hear that you boys are liking your new home," said Owen with a small smile on his face.

Enrique let out a squawk and then stepped forward as the others watched him.

"Enrique, que paso mi amor?" James asked.

Enrique barked at Owen, and both him and James arched eyebrows.

"What'd he say?" Owen asked.

"Maybe it's his way of saying he likes you," responded James.

You like me Enrique?"

The raptor trilled at Owen's question and then spun a full 360 and bounced happily.

"I've never seen any of my hijos like a human so quickly," said James as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, maybe your raptors see that I'm the Supreme Alpha and your just the regular Alpha," Owen replied proudly.

"Don't make me laugh Grady. My boys love me as their Alpha, isn't that right chicos?"

The raptors replied with content chitters before running off to hunt for some food.

"Right. Well, it's good to see that they're loving the place," said Owen as he placed his hands on his hips.

"And it's all thanks to Claire, and Alice of course," said James as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why Alice?"

"Well, if she didn't exist, then this paddock wouldn't exist."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Did you need anything else Owen?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that Alice is taking Dom to meet the raptors today, and I thought you might want to tag along to meet Alice, Dom, and my girls."

"I'd love to meet them!"

"Great! They're meeting in a few hours. I'll come by and pick you up in a jeep."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later Owen."

"Later James."

Owen then left the paddock to go and prep his girls for meeting the hatchling Indominus.

The time had finally come. It was time for Dom to meet Alice's old pack. Owen, Ian, and Alice were nervous. Alice was most nervous. She trusted the girls to behave around Dom and to accept him, but, Alice also knew that anything could happen. The world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, and neither were velociraptors. Alice, though overall happy that Dom was going to meet the girls, had to remain vigilant of everything. Even of those who walked around the paddock. Some humans had kidnapped Dom before, no telling if it would happen again. Ian was worried because he didn't know how the raptors would react. Ian hadn't gotten the chance to fully interact with Owen's girls, so Ian was very weary of what was going to happen. Owen was nervous because he didn't know how his girls would react. Sure, he told them behave and not start shit, but that's never stopped them from disobeying their Alpha of course. Owen told Blue that she couldn't let anything happen to the hatchling. Blue fully understood though. She was getting the chance to see Alice again, and this time with another of her kind. It was a real feat. Blue promised Owen that she would make sure that nothing would happen to Dom, but couldn't keep her promise on the behaving part. She wasn't going to start shit, but she was going to flip out and go wild with Alice and Dom, in a fun way. She was going to have fun, and she didn't care whether Stupid Alpha cared. She was her own raptor, her own woman. She could do as she pleased.

Alice, Dom, and Owen arrived at the raptor paddock and Ian, the other teens, Ryan, Claire, Sarah, James, and Lowery were all going to watch from the catwalk above the paddock. Owen told everyone to be careful on the catwalk. One wrong move and you can fall down into the paddock. Owen didn't know whether or not his girls would act out of being wild or attack anyone, but, he also knew that his girls were crazy most of the time.

Owen told Alice to go around through he big door in the paddock while he took Dom tot he cage where they holstered the raptors and checked them up close. Owen entered the caged room and Dom trotted in and let out a chirp, alerting the raptors that there was an intruder in their midst. Blue and the others rushed to the iron bars and saw the small hybrid standing there. Dom backed up and stood behind Owen's leg, because he got a little scared of the big creatures that showed up.

"Girls, I brought over some friends to meet you," said Owen as he looked down at the small Indominus that latched his hands to Owen's pants, Please, behave and don't do anything stupid. That means you Blue."

Blue snarled at the Alpha for pointing her out. She wouldn't do anything of the sort, especially with guests!

Alice entered the paddock and got onto all fours and walked over to the cage. She let out a croon, making the raptors turn around and bounce around in excitement. They were super excited to see Alice again! The three raptors let out barks and chitters while gathering around the Indominus. Alice told the girls that the little one with Alpha was her younger sibling. With that, Blue gave a bark, telling Alice that he was welcome into their home.

Dom heard the affirming bark and then slowly walked toward the iron bars. Owen opened the gate and watched as Dom slowly trotted in. The raptors then flocked over to the little one and began to sniff him all over. Dom couldn't handle all this attention. He had never been surrounded by so many girls before. Dom wriggled out of the frenzy and then ran over to Alice and hid behind Alice's leg. Alice looked down and then chittered at the hatchling, telling him that the girls were her friends and that they would do him no harm. He was safe here, she assured him of that. The Indominus hatchling proceeded from behind his big sister's leg and walked out in front of her. Alice crooned at the raptors, telling them to be gentle around him. They were new to him, so she didn't want them to scare him. The raptors understood Alice's wishes and then Blue slowly stepped up to Dom. The Beta raptor lowered her head and sniffed the hatchling. She could smell Alpha on him, and a few others, but this little one didn't pose any kind of threat. Blue then stepped back and chirped at Delta and Echo, telling them that he was clean. With that, the other two raptors then invited Dom to run around with them to hunt. Dom barked happily and then followed the girls into the brush. Alice stayed behind and then sat down on her haunches, with her head being next to the catwalk, where everyone was watching from.

James and Owen were now standing next to Alice from the catwalk. James was amazed by the Indominus and just stood there, staring at her, with his mouth wide open.

"James, meet Alice the Indominus Rex," said Owen as he patted the snow white scales.

Alice turned her head and saw Owen and a man standing next to him, with his mouth open. Was this human hungry or something?

"Alice, this is James. He's an old friend of mine, from the Navy," said Owen as he patted James on his back.

Alice gave a warm croon at the man, greeting him.

James continued to stare at Alice, and then said, "Hola Alice."

"James, will you stop giving Alice creeper eyes?" asked Owen.

James closed his mouth and blinked a few times before saying, "Sorry, it's just, ella es tan hermosa."

"Alice doesn't understand Spanish James."

"Oh, but she will now."

"What?"

"I'll teach Alice Spanish, that way we can make fun of you with you even knowing what we're saying."

"No, don't do that James. You know I hate it when you do that."

"That's why it's so fun."

Ian turned his head to see Owen and James talking as he moved his head closer to his mom and said, "Is that...James?"

Sarah turned her head and then said with excitement, "It is James!"

Ryan then turned his head and then yelled out, "James!"

James turned his head and then smiled widely at seeing the rest of the Grady family. They flocked over to him and greeted him. Claire arched an eyebrow and walked over to Owen and asked, "All of you family knows James?"

"Yeah, we were actually buddies a bit before the Navy, he met Sarah and Ryan during that time. He met Ian while I was down here. They love him."

"I can see that."

As James was catching up with the Grady family, Alice watched as Dom and the girls came out of the brush, and Dom plopped onto the ground next to Alice, catching his breath. Alice wished she could laugh, because if she could, she would be dying of it right now. This was the first time that she had ever seen the hatchling so tired. Even with all the running around that he does in their paddock, Dom never seemed to get tired, but it seemed like the raptors were just the trick. Now Alice knew where to take Dom if he was restless at night instead of sleeping.

Alice lowered her head and lightly nudged her younger sibling, who responded by giving a tired croon. Alice chittered at Blue and her sisters, asking them what they did. They said that all they did was run around, and it had only been a few minutes. They said that they were surprised that the little one was able to keep up with them. That meant that when Dom was a bit bigger, about the size of a velociraptor, he'd be as fast as a velociraptor, until he grew up to be Alice's colossal size one day.

Alice smiled as she then asked the girls if they had any food to give to the hatchling. They told her that maybe Alpha might have something to give the small hybrid. Alice turned her head and chittered at Owen.

"What is it Alice?" Owen asked.

Alice looked at Lowery, who then grabbed the laminated letters and then placed them onto the floor of the catwalk. Alice stood up tall and reached out with her hands and rearranged the letters. Lowery had printed two more sets of letters so that Alice could fully spell any words that she could.

 _'Food for Dom'_

"Oh, well, yeah. I think I got a few dead mice in a bucket," replied Owen.

Owen walked over to the edge of the catwalk and asked Barry if there were any dead mice left. Barry handed the man the bucket and there were a few dead mice left. Owen carried the bucket over and grabbed one and held it out.

"Dom?" Owen asked.

Dom did his best to look up at Owen, who was holding food in his hand. Dom perked up and stared at Owen.

"This is for you big guy," said Owen as he tossed the dead mouse onto the ground.

Dom rushed over to the food and devoured it in a few seconds. Owen then tossed a few more mice, and Dom continued to feast.

Alice smiled, the raptors welcomed Dom into their home, and they were a good remedy to get him tired if he was restless during nights. She was happy that everything was going so well. Maybe, and hopefully, it'll go well when Dom meets Rexy and Felix and Silas.

Dom met the raptors today, and Alice couldn't be more happy that he had a good time and that they welcomed him with open arms, or claws. Al that's left is to watch how Dom meets the other dinosaurs right?

 **A/N: Turtles! I'm alive! I'm sorry for not updating on Tuesday. It was the busiest day for me. Thanks for your patience! I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope you come back for more. Review, if you like and stayed tuned for more to come! Jurassic World came out on DVD on Tuesday and I went out and bought it and watched it, again! But, I felt sad about the ending because I pictured Alice, or Elise, so then I just fast forwarded to the very end with Rexy. Anyway, much love to you guys!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	35. Chapter 35

**Guest 2: I'm still debating whether or not if the girl should meet them. But, I'll let everyone know once I've officially decided!**

 **Owen**

Dom met the raptors and they had a blast. A new pack had been firmed that day and Alice couldn't be happier that everything went over super smoothly. James raptors had settled into their new home and they love it. Everything seemed to run smoothly that day in general. It was a good day.

It was now Wednesday and today seemed to be a normal day in Jurassic World. Dom interrupted every single one of Alice's shows today, for better though. Alice wasn't getting jealous that Dom was stealing the hearts of the people that Alice won over, but she wished that Dom wouldn't interrupt her shows. But, she had to start getting used to the fact that a hatchling Indominus was way more interesting than a bigger, older one. Dom one day would be big enough to get his own shows, Alice needed the attention now. Alice wouldn't let it bother her a lot though, she had more pressing matters to worry about.

Owen was at the raptor paddock, watching Echo and Blue play fight, while Delta rested in a corner as her sisters bickered on. Owen put a small smile on his face at seeing that his girls were happy and healthy, and alive. But, Owen knew that he was, and always will be, missing one. The baby of the pack. The one that Owen watched carefully because Blue would bully her around. The youngest one.

The Baby. Owen was missing Charlie.

Owen reminisced over all the good memories he had of his youngest girl. Charlie was roady, but cuddly and loving, too. Owen always seeked for her for some cuddling when he was tired. Owen remembered back to when the raptors were young enough to stay at his bungalow and he remembered trying to sleep in the hammock with the girls. Blue moved to much, Delta was noisy in her sleep, and Echo was a space hogger. But, Charlie would say perfectly still and beautifully silent. From then on, Owen always called Charlie his napping buddy. Everytime he would get into the hanmock, she would jump on top of him and then perfectly adjust herself so that the both of them were comfortable. Owen missed all of that, and was sad that Charlie met her end during Alice's rampage.

Owen didn't like thinking about the scenario, but it was burned into his brain clearly. He approached her in the night of the incident, she saw him still as an ally, and some InGen idiot decided to shoot a missile, a freaking missile, at Charlie, wiping her out of existence. Owen had to keep all of his composure when it happened, because the other raptors were still up and actively hunting anyone they found. But, once the incident was over, Owen secluded himself for some hours, and poured out his heart and soul. It was that that made Owen. It's why he didn't want Alice to see the raptors again. Owen then began to think that it was partially his fault as well. He was the one who let his raptors go out and hunt down Alice. But, even if Owen had said that he wouldn't work with Hoskins in finding the Indominus, InGen still would have set them loose. It was a touchy subject in Owen's head, and he just wanted to push these emotions aside and move on from Alice's mistakes and strengthen the bond that had formed time Owen laid his hand on Alice's snout. But, to do that, he would have to talk to Alice.

Alice watched on as Dom rolled into his back and began to chew his tail. What a ball of adorableness. Alice began to think about how far she had come since her rampage. Alice remembered the rampage as if it were yesterday. When she broke out, ate humans, massacred ACU, scared Zach and Gray, set the pterasaurs loose, turned the raptors on Owen and the other humans, and even watching the death of Younger One unfold in front of her blazing scarlet eyes. Of all the things Alice repented the most, it was letting Younger One die and turning the raptors against the humans. Alice should have known better than to turn one of the most fierce predators on the planet against people like Owen and Barry. But, she didn't have a connection with them like she does now. If she had the bonds that she had back then, she wouldn't have done anything at all. She might have broken out to see the world, but no damage would be done to families.

Alice wondered how Owen felt over the death of Younger One. Owen loved his raptors; they were his daughters. Watching a child of yours die is nothing short of agonizing. Alice couldn't begin to imagine the pain that Owen felt when she died. She felt terrible for it. This was the reason as to why Alice hadn't fully come to trust Owen yet. Her fear and guilt over Younger One's fate. If Alice were to confront Owen about it now, she would listen to everything he would have to say, even if it was nasty things. Alice would understand if Owen just spouted words of hatred and spite. What Alice had done had no justification, only punishment. Alice wanted to trust Owen, she really did, but this was holding her back from doing so. Alice only wondered when Owen would come and confront her about it.

Owen continued to stare at his girls as they kept on doing what they did best: loafing around.

"Owen," said James as he approached his friend, "what's up?"

Owen turned his head and put a smile on his face and replied, "Hey James. Not much."

Owen turned back to look at the girls with a partially saddened face, trying his best to keep the masking smile.

"Que paso mijo?" James asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Owen understood what James said that time. James had taught Owen a bit of the Spanish vocabulary in the Navy. This was a question James asked a lot, and Owen understood it one hundred percent.

"It's nothing, I've just got a few things on my mind," replied Owen as he placed his hands on the rails of the catwalk and watched as Blue lunged herself onto Echo.

"Owen, come on. You know you can tell me anything. What else are friends for? Let alone best friends?"

Owen looked over into James' hazel eyes and then spilled, "Well, I'm just, missing one of my girls. Her name was Charlie. She died during the Indominus Incident. A missile came from behind her and well, you can piece the rest together."

"Owen, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just have to move on at some point, right?"

"Yeah, but I think to do that, you're going to have to confront the thing head on."

"Like, talk to Alice?"

"Exactly."

"But-"

"No buts Owen. There is not a doubt in my mind that Alice feels guilty about Charlie's loss. The only way to be sure? Talk to her."

Owen took in a deep breath, and then exhaled as he stood tall and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know I hate it when you're right James," said Owen.

"I know. But I love it when I am," said James with a chuckle.

"When should I talk to her?"

"Well, I think now would be your best shot amigo."

Owen looked once more at his girls, who had fled into the brush.

"All right. I'll go and talk to Alice."

"That's the spirit amigo."

Owen, followed by James, walked over to the stairs and went down off the catwalk and walked over to his motorcycle. He hopped on and then drove off, leaving James behind, who got in a jeep and drove off to the Sorna paddock to see how his boys were holding up.

Alice was finally at peace when Dom finally decided to take his nap. It seemed super different when Dom wasn't actively jumping around everywhere, but Alice had grown used to it. Alice had decided to walk around the paddock and see if there was anyone in the viewing room. When she walked through and out of the brush, she noticed Owen standing in the room in front of the viewing glass.

Owen smiled lightly at Alice and then slowly slid the window open.

"Hey Alice," he said with a partially saddened tone.

Alice gave a small, worried croon. Why did Owen sound sad?

"So, I need to talk with you about something Alice," said Owen as he sat down on the window ledge.

Alice was a bit more worried now. She wondered what Owen was going to say.

"I don't blame you...whatsoever...for Charlie's death," he started.

Alice blinked at Owen and then let the words sink in her mind. It was finally time to talk about Younger One.

"Just know, it's not your fault whatsoever, okay? It's my fault."

Alice gave a bark at the man. How could he say that? It wasn't his fault whatsoever! It was Alice's fault completely.

"No, Alice, please. It is my fault. I shouldn't have let the raptors go and hunt you down."

Alice turned her scarlet gaze to the laminated letters that were hanging on the wall of the viewing room and pointed her index talon to it. Lowery had decided to leave two sets of the letters of the alphabet in the viewing room in case if a guest wanted Alice to spell out their name of arrange a word or two. Owen turned his head and saw the laminated letters and grabbed them and placed them in front of Alice. Alice rearranged a few letters and Owen looked at what she had put together.

 _'Its my fault'_

"No, Alice, it's mine."

 _'How'_

"Because I fell for it when Hoskins gave me a kind of option whether or not to let them go and hunt you down."

 _'Not your fault'_

 _'Its mine'_

"Alice, you didn't know better. I can't pin it on you," said Owen.

 _'But its all you can do'_

"Alice..."

 _'Let it ou'_

"Ou?"

 _'Out'_

"Let it out? Let what out?"

 _'Anger'_

"Anger? I don't have anger."

 _'Stop lying'_

"But, I'm not lying."

Alice glared at Owen and stared down deep into his green eyes. Alice closed her head in on Owen and then let out a low growl.

Owen saw what Alice was trying to do here. She was trying to enrage him so that he could vent out the bottled anger.

"Alice, don't do this," said Owen as he slowly clenched his fist.

Alice got a bit closer and loudened her growl.

Alice wanted Owen to vent, even if it meant physical altercations.

Owen scrunched his eyebrows and bit his lip as he held back the anger.

Alice then opened her mouth and let out a small, shrill roar at Owen, triggering his anger.

Owen threw his fist at Alice, and that shut the Indominus up in heartbeat. Owen's eyes were getting watery and he threw another punch at Alice, hitting her in her snout. Alice didn't make another sound as Owen punched her yet again.

"You turned them against me," he began, "you made them kill innocents. You even made them try and kill me. You were the one who led Charlie to her death! It's your fault Alice! It's all your fucking fault!"

Owen fell to his knees as he let out a shout and then went silent.

Alice slowly turned her gaze back to Owen, and wanted to nuzzle him, but Alice didn't feel like it was appropriate for the time right now.

"It's your fault," began Owen with a soft, shaky voice, "but...I for-forgive you."

Alice's eyes lit up a bit, and she then let out a soft croon, telling Owen that she was completely sorry for Younger One's death. She felt a warmth in her heart as she heard that Owen had forgiven her.

Owen looked up into Alice's scarlet gaze and then said, "I forgive you Alice, for everything you did."

Alice honestly felt her eyes actually begin to water. Was she going to cry right now? The time was right for it, but Alice, cry? It didn't sound real. Alice then let a tear stream down her cheek, and Owen saw that water droplet roll down Alice's face.

"Alice...you're...crying?" Owen asked as he got up to his feet.

Alice then shook her head a bit and tried wiping the tear from her face.

"Come here," said Owen.

Alice stepped closer to Owen and let him wipe the tear away.

As Alice moved her head back out, she reached into the room and grabbed Owen, who was startled by the action. She then moved him closer to her chest. Alice then gently pressed Owen against her chest. Owen let himself hear the great beat of Alice's heart. She was a strong and healthy dinosaur. Owen could feel the repentance and sorrow that Alice was feeling at the moment.

"Thanks, Alice," said Owen as he pressed his face more against the Indominus' chest.

Alice crooned at the man and then held him out and gave him a big ol' slobbery lick. Something that was completely unexpected for Alice to do. Owen gave a sarcastic smile and then wiped some of his face from Alice's saliva.

"Love you, too Alice," he said as he flicked the saliva onto Alice and wiped the rest on her claws.

Alice and Owen had finally tied up loose ends, and Alice let Owen vent out the pent up anger he had inside of him all along. This was the moment that Alice had been waiting for. This was the moment where Alice had finally decided to trust Owen, and vice versa. It was a long time coming, and it finally became reality. Such a nice tone to the story, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life treating you? This has been a chapter that was a long time coming, huh? Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you'd like and stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Dino Fights?/Fishers of Dom/Tear Down the Firewall**

Owen and Alice had made amends and finally moved on from the effects of Charlie's death. The two had finally built up the trusting bond that had been there all along. The bond from the beginning, had finally bloomed into something more; into what it was supposed to become. Now, the two were happy with each other, and Owen started seeing Alice as another one of his girls.

It was now Thursday, and Ortiz was pacing back in forth in his office at InGen's HQ. Ortiz was trying to find out who had sent him that picture of a dead Gracie and Styler. The message that followed said that the sender was his downfall. Ortiz immediately thought that Styler had sent him that as a warning, but then negated the assumption when he saw Styler's dead body in the picture. But, Styler could've had someone else take the picture, like someone who was working with him. Ortiz needed to find out who was threatening him before his Downfall shows up again and does something worse. Ortiz pulled out his phone and speed dialed.

"I need another favor," said Ortiz.

 _"What do you need this time jefe?"_

"I got a message from an anonymous number, and I need you to track it down and tell me who the hell is trying to mess with me."

 _"All right. Send me the number and I'll run it through the system."_

"Okay, gracias mijo."

 _"Anytime Señor."_

Ortiz then hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He then looked out one of the various windows in his office and stared at the sky. He had to go back to Jurassic World.

Control was doing their normal thing: maintaining the stability of the park and making sure that nothing was out of, well, control. Vivian was typing away as she turned her head when she heard to voices coming from the elevator.

"Come on Lowery, it's Rexy!" said Ian as he walked in with Lowery, carrying a big bag of Oreos.

"I get that it's Rexy Ian. But, Alice would win hands down," said Lowery as he took a sip of his drink that was inside his big souvenir cup.

Lowery sat down at his desk and Ian sat down between him and Vivan's desks.

"What are you two arguing about?" Vivian asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ian turned around and then replied, "Lowery and I are having small argument on who would win in a battle between Rexy and Alice. I say Rexy would win, Lowery on the other hand thinks that Alice would win."

"Alice has such an advantage over Rexy," began Lowery, "It's her hands. Alice could slash away at Rexy and then let the Queen bleed out a bit and then give a final charge and defeat the old lady."

"Hey, age ain't nothing but a number. Rexy may be old, but that hasn't stopped her yet. Rexy could kick Alice's ass any day."

"I can't believe what I am hearing from you. It's brains over brawn!"

"No, it's wisdom over modern knowledge."

"The hell's the difference?"

"Lowery, you are insane! Brawn would win regardless. That's like if you were to fight Owen. Owen would beat you down to a pulp."

Those in the room who heard Ian gave light chuckles, including Vivian, who couldn't help but snort.

"No he wouldn't," said Lowery boldly.

"Oh my-Are you serious? Vivian, who would win in a fight? Owen or Lowery?"

"Oh Owen, there's no doubt about it," replied Vivian with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Lowery, do you really think that you can beat Owen?"

"Well-"

"Owen would destroy you Cruthers," said a voice from the front of the room.

Lowery, Vivian, and Ian turned their attention to the person who spoke, and Lowery said, "Thank you Felicity for your input."

"Actually I think that Lowery might be able to beat Owen,' said a voice from behind.

The three then turned their attention to a person behind them and Vivian said, "Ron, you really think that Lowery would be able to beat Owen?"

Ron scanned Lowery and then said, "Well, maybe if he worked out a bit more..."

"Exactly!" interjected Ian, "It's brawn over brains everyday!"

"Okay, enough about me and Owen. Can we get back to the real matter at hand?"

"Well, if that's the case," began Vivian, "then I'd have to agree with Lowery and say that Alice could win."

"What?"

"Well, he's right. She has an advantage with her claws."

"If only there was a way to truly tell."

"What, you want to set them loose?"

"No, but, there's a thought."

"Do you want us to lose our jobs?"

"No, I meant something else."

"What did you have in mind then?"

"Those holograms are solely based off of the dinosaurs on the island right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what if we were to program them to have a simulation fight?"

"A simulation fight?"

"Yeah, pit the holograms against each other."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said someone in the front of the room.

The others seemed to also liked the idea.

"Uh, so, you all would watch a fake fight between two holographic dinosaurs?" Lowery asked.

Everyone in the room said yes.

"Wow, who knew fighting dinos would be such a hit," said Lowery.

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Ian, "Imagine, pitting a hologram of Rexy up against any dinosaur, she would destroy."

"Wait, any dinosaur? We're just talking about Rexy and Alice fighting not other dinosaurs fighting."

"Well, what if we expanded it?"

"Ian, you're talking about creating a whole new attraction for the park."

"Yeah, and one that's interesting! Don't you see how many people would already watch virtual dinos fight?"

"But, we can't even think about doing this, because Claire would murder us," said a voice from behind.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Well, why don't we concoct the idea, make a simulation Rexy and Alice fight, and have only employees, with the exception of four teenagers, watch the fight in the Innovation Center."

"The Innovation Center?"

"Yeah, and besides, nothing will get damage. It'll spare no expense!"

"Okay John Hammond, cool your engine for just a second. Are we really doing this?"

Everyone in the Control room then began to tell Lowery to do it, because they wanted to see some actions amongst the dinos, even if they were just holograms, it would still be something.

"I cannot believe this," said Lowery as he shook his head.

"Yes! Dino Fights! Oh that should be the name for it! People can place wagers on who they think would win in a fight, oh, I'm getting goosebumps thinking about it."

"All right, look, it'll take me some time, but I think I can pull it off."

Everyone then gave Lowery a round of applause and he simply rolled his eyes.

"Ian," began Vivian, "why do you have a big bag of Oreos?"

"Well, today I'm feeling generous. So, I'm just giving out free cookies to people," said Ian as he grabbed an Oreo and handed it to Vivian.

"Aw, thank you."

"Hey, don't I get one?" Lowery asked.

"Will you do the Dino Fight thing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Have a cookie!"

Ian grabbed an Oreo and threw it at Lowery, hitting him in his jaw.

"Ow! Hey! What the heck?" Lowery asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Just a little pain to get you started on Dino Fights."

Lowery scoffed at Ian, who began to laugh and then chowed down on an Oreo.

The day had gone well, and everyone had one their parts gloriously. Alice finished her last show and then decided to tell Dom a bit about Felix and Silas. Dom was going to meet the Baryonyx and Suchomimus today, and Alice wanted him to learn how to fish. She told Dom about how mellow the two are, and, once you get into their circle, they were the sweetest of hearts. Dom got excited and couldn't wait to meet the two. He didn't fully grasp the whole fishing thing, but he hoped that it would be narrowed out when he met them.

Alice wasn't really worried about Dom meeting Felix and Silas. She trusted the two enough that they wouldn't hurt him. Because, according to Jordan, they wouldn't even hurt small insects. Alice got down and nudged Dom, who then grasped onto Alice's snout and began to chew on it.

Owen and Claire came into the viewing room and smiled at seeing Dom playfully chew his sister's nose.

"He is simply adorable," said Claire.

"He sure is something," said Owen as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? You don't think Dom's cute?"

"No, I mean, he's adorable, don't get me wrong. But, sometimes, he can be a handful. He likes tackling people. He's like a football player."

Claire rolled her eyes and then said, "You're being a bit dramatic Owen."

"Oh really now?"

Owen opened the window and called out Dom's name.

Dom stopped chewing Alice's nose and turned his attention to Owen and a lady he had never seen before. Dom wanted to know this new human. It was time to get up close and personal.

Oh no...

Dom then lunged off of Alice's snout and then jumped onto Claire, who screamed in reaction.

"Owen, Alice! Get Dom off of me!" yelled Claire as she protected her face.

Owen immediately burst into laughter, and Alice simply put a big smile on her face. Alice needed to learn how to laugh. She'd ask Lowery to teach her later. Alice then moved her head into the viewing room and then grabbed Dom by his tail and dragged him outside of the room. Claire jumped up to her heels and then gave Owen, who was still laughing his ass off, a death glare. She walked up to him and then said, "You ever do something like that again, I swear I will feed you to Ariel, or maybe even Alice."

"Alice wouldn't eat me," responded Owen, "she loves me too much. Don't you, Baby?"

Alice crooned warmly in response and then moved her head in again and nudged Owen.

"Alice how can you take his side? He let me get jumped on by Dom!"

Alice knew that Claire had to be defended, too. So, she then gave Owen another good ol' slobbery lick. Owen yelped at the action, and Claire burst into a dying fit of laughter. Owen pressed his lips and then put a sarcastic smile on his face as he turned to look at Alice.

"Thanks Alice," said Owen.

Alice smiled at the man and then let out a croon.

Owen then looked at Claire and then said, "Well Claire, I don't have a towel, but your clothes sure do look absorbent."

"Don't you DARE!"

Claire then ran out of the viewing room, with Owen hot on her trail. Alice gave a shake of her head. Those two sure are a crazy pair. Alice really liked that Owen and Claire were maintaining their courting relationship. Owen made Claire happy, and vice versa. Alice began to wonder if she would find a mate someday, but then again, she didn't want to have to deal with rejection. Lowery had taught Alice about rejection, and Alice simply smiled at Lowery every time he mentioned getting shot down by girls.

An hour later, after Alice's last show of the day, Alice and Dom were led by Owen and Jordan to get to Felix and Silas' paddock. As usual, Dom tackled Jordan at first sight. Jordan laughed at Dom's action and said that he liked the little guy's spirit. The paddock door was opened when Alice and Dom arrived and they were greeted by Felix and Silas.

Alice was back! But, this time, she had a hatchling? Felix was confused to say the least. Did Alice already have a mate? If so, why hasn't he come around to see Felix and his cousin? Felix looked down at the hatchling and let out a warble.

Dom jumped in excitement and trotted over to Felix and ran around the Baryonyx.

Felix was starting to feel dizzy at trying to keep his gaze on the hatchling the whole time. Felix felt off balance for a few seconds and nearly fell to the ground, but was supported by his cousin, Silas, who had narrowed his gaze on the speedy hatchling and let out a warble.

Dom then ran over to the Suchomimus and ran a few laps around him, too.

Silas fell for the dizzying trick and then stumbled on his feet and went snout first into the ground.

Alice smiled at seeing the boys be, well, boys. They were being doofuses. But, they were her doofuses. Alice crooned at the cousins, who responded with thrilled barks.

Dom then ran over to Alice and got onto her back and let out a very happy trill.

Alice walked over to Felix and Silas, and they directed the Indominus to the biggest pond in the paddock. This pond had the most fish swimming in it. It was time for Dom to learn how to fish. Alice told Dom to get down, and the little hybrid did as he was asked. Dom stood next to his big sister and watched at Felix and Silas stepped into the puddle and then snatched up a pair of fish. Dom tilted his head at how the two caught the prey and then wanted to try it out.

Alice warbled at Dom, telling him to watch how she did it. Dom then watched with the utmost intent of learning. Alice stepped into the puddle and then lowered her head until her snout was an inch above the surface of the water. Alice watched as all the fish swam around. Then, Alice saw the opportune moment and lunged at a fish, successfully catching it in her mouth. Alice turned to look at Dom, who was bouncing around with excitement. Alice then chewed on the fish and swallowed it down and then told Dom to try it out. Dom ran into the pond and then looked down at the fish. Dom, without any trace of patience, quickly lunged into the water, and, to Alice and the cousins' surprise, he actually caught a fish in his mouth. Dom trotted over to Alice and then put the fish down and trilled at Alice, telling her that he did it. Alice was proud of Dom, but, then again, there was always beginner's luck. Dom simply got lucky for his first try. Alice lowered her head and nuzzled Dom, who crooned in response and nuzzled his sister back.

Felix and Silas were warmed by the hatchling and Alice's interactions. They were a family, and it was nice to see families love each other.

Lowery was typing furiously, still trying to break the firewall that was in the system. It was holding a video file that would show why Alice's paddock's viewing room glass was broken. Ryan was sitting next to Lowery and watched as the tech geek typed away.

"You almost have it?" Ryan asked.

Lowery huffed and then turned his attention to Ryan and said, "Look, unless you have a better solution, then I suggest you just shut up and let me work."

Ryan turned his gaze to Vivian, who shrugged her shoulders and then went back to looking at her screen.

After a few minutes, Lowery yelled out, "I got it! I have torn down the Berlin Firewall!"

Everyone in the Control room turned their attention to the celebrating nerd, who then slowly sat down in his chair and told everyone to get back to work.

"Took you long enough," said Ryan.

Lowery turned his attention to Ryan and then said, "Have a cookie!"

Lowery threw an Oreo at Ryan, and hit him in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell Lowery?" Ryan asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"What? Ian came in here and handed out Oreos to people," responded Lowery.

"Well, anyway, can you find the missing footage?"

"Give me a few seconds."

Lowery searched through the broken firewall and pinpointed the missing footage.

"Got it," said Lowery as he pulled up the video on his desk screen and then played it.

"Is that Ian?" Ryan asked.

"Isn't that that Styler guy?" Vivian asked.

"What are they doing in there?"

The video played and then Styler pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ian, making the three widen their eyes. Ian then jumped through the glass and then Alice was staring down the barrel of the gun. The video ended with Styler simply leaving the room.

"So, Ian broke the glass because he was saving himself?" Vivian asked.

"Seems that way. My biggest concern is, why did Styler pull out a gun on him?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I think the right person to ask, is the man he works under," said Lowery.

"You mean Ortiz?"

"Yep."

"I'll call Claire and tell her about this. Hopefully Owen is with her."

"I'll go and get Ian and bring him here to ask him about why Styler pulled out a weapon on him."

Lowery and Vivian nodded their heads at Ryan, who exited the room. Vivian made a call to Claire, and told her what they had found out.

A possible new attraction was starting to brew up: Dino Fights. Dom met Felix and Silas and loved meeting them and fishing. Lowery finally cracked the firewall and they found the missing footage and they saw what had went down in the result of the viewing room glass being broken. Also, Ortiz is starting to work on who his Downfall is. It can't be Styler, right?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life going? Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want, and stay tuned for more of the story! Also, let me know what you think about Dino Fights. It was a small idea that popped into my head when writing this chapter.**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for your feedback on the Dino Fights idea you guys! You are all awesome! Much love to you my turtles!**

 **Guest 2: I gotta be honest with you, even I don't know who you are talking about when it comes to Alice having a mate. Also, Dino Fights could get them in trouble, unless the guests were to like it and Claire were to approve of it. But, we'll just wait and see...**

 **Favorites/Brick Walls/The Prince and the Queen/The Sibling Illusion**

Dom met Felix and Silas and loved them both. He also learned how to fish and with the help of beginner's luck, he caught his frst fish on the first try. Control was starting to work on a new kind of attraction for the park, which was for now called Dino Fights, but it was subject to change once they were finished with fixing the T-Rex hologram and Indominus hologram to battle one another. Ortiz was trying to find out who his Downfall was, and basically went to Jurassic World to see if Downfall would rear it's ugly head.

It was now Friday, and today, Dom was going to be meeting the Queen herself. Quick recap, the day before Ryan brought Ian back to Control and they asked him about Styler and why he did what he did. Ian responded that Styler said something about wanting to destroy Alice and the park with his own intentions and adding in that Styler was doing it for himself and once he offed Alice, he would kill Ortiz. Ian lied to Ryan and then when Ortiz got to the island, they told him about what they found and what Ian had told them. Ortiz was quite surprised by Ian's lie and wondered why he did it. Ian told Ortiz that he believed the CEO had good intentions and was a man of good heart, even after hearing about his heinous acts outside of InGen and Jurassic World. Ortiz stood flabbergasted at the young teen's response and then thought about his words. Ortiz had his own malintentions elsewhere, but he never wanted to bring them to the park. He only had one being on the island to deal with: Alice. But, Ortiz began to heed Ian's words, as if Ian was trying to tell Ortiz not to get into more stupid shit and to try and begin anew. Ortiz has only been CEO for a few months, so he was still pretty fresh in the business of being a CEO. Ortiz appreciated the fact that Ian was in a way covering for him. Ortiz then began to wonder of maybe Ian was hiding something up his sleeves.

Ian spent the night at Owen's bungalow and was the first to wake up in the morning. But, he went straight to the hammock. Ian loved where Owen's bungalow was located on the island. The soothing sounds surrounding the place we're so relaxing and peaceful. Ian felt himself falling into a deep slumber yet again, until he felt a massive weight come on top of him. Ian grunted and then opened his eyes to see one of his charasmatic uncles sitting on him.

"Uncle Owen, what the hell are you doing?" Ian said as he tried getting Owen off of him.

"Nothing, just relaxing here on my hammock," responded Owen with a smile.

"Ugh, dude, come on. Get off!"

"I'll get off if you answer a question."

"What?"

"A little bird told me that Ryan is your favorite uncle."

Ian's eyes widened and then he stared at Owen. Claire spilled the beans, but how and why?

"What little bird?" Ian asked.

"A robin," responded Owen

"Darn it Claire."

"How can't I be your favorite?"

"Ugh, Owen, why does it matter?"

"Because I always thought that I was your favorite. You even said it yourself one time!"

"Yeah, like ten years ago!"

"But, you still said it."

"Oh my Gosh, Owen, who cares?"

"Ian, just tell me why."

"You wanna know why? Okay, here's why. It's because you left for ten years, I never saw you, but mom always told me that you called via Skype and I was never there to see you. She always said that you simply sent your regards and that you loved me. Ryan was around more than you were. And, to be a hundred percent honest, you're not as fun as Ryan is."

Owen froze and stared at his nephew with slight shock.

"Not fun?"

"Owen, hear me out, okay? You're a cool guy, and great uncle. But, you're just not as loose as Ryan is."

"What made you say that I wasn't fun?"

"You said it yourself, 'Humans are an overrated species.'"

"You took my words to define your definition of fun?"

"No, but the fact that you have a small circle of friends made me make that decision."

"Ian, you are so lucky that you are an only child."

"Whatever Owen, even if I wasn't you would still love me to death."

Owen scoffed at Ian and then said, "What'll it take to make me your favorite again?"

"Just be yourself Owen."

Owen arched an eyebrow and then got off his nephew and said, "Be myself?"

"Yeah, just be yourself. Be the fun-loving Owen Grady that I knew when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid."

"That's a start."

Owen smiled at that and then flipped the hammock over, making Ian fall out onto the ground.

"And there's the reckless Owen I know."

Owen laughed and then helped his nephew up and then said, "I love you kid."

"Yeah, I love me too," responded Ian.

Owen scoffed and then ruffled Ian's hair.

"Say, you ready for Dom to meet Rexy today?' Owen asked.

"Honestly, I'm not as terrified as I should be. Part of me trusts Alice to watched out for the little guy, but part of me feels like Rexy would go berserk and murder the little guy," replied Ian.

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I just believe enough in Alice to keep Dom safe and for Rexy to treat the little kid like it was her hatchling."

"Well, we'll just see about that."

"Right. You want breakfast?"

"You cookin'?

"Yeah."

"Then I'll gladly pass."

"Hey, I'm not that bad a cook you know?"

"Owen, you burn water, okay?"

Owen lightly shoved Ian and then said, "You know what? You can starve to death, too."

"As good an idea as that sounds, I'm not going to starve."

"That's what I thought."

Lowery showed Claire the video footage and then told her about what Ian had told them about why Styler did what he did. But, something didn't click in Claire's mind.

"You really think that Styler had his own intentions?" she asked Claire.

"Well, we don't have anything concrete to fully pin something on him, but it's all we got to go off of," responded Lowery.

"Off of for what?"

"I don't know! And besides, Styler's hasn't shown up in a few days. Maybe he left."

"Or maybe he's dead," said Vivian.

Claire and Lowery turned their heads to look at Vivian who then asked, "What?"

"You think Ortiz offed Styler?" Lowery asked.

"No, but, Styler was around even after his and Ortiz's split."

"She has a point.

"Well, look, we'll just be on the look for anything suspicious. We aren't going to have some kind of CSI case on this island," said Claire.

"But, it's already been done. We still have to figure out that whole thing with the vandals, Gracie's been missing for a few days, along with Styler, and now we're not sure if what Ian told us was true."

"This is going to blow up in our faces."

"Then it's all our jobs to stop it from blowing up."

"Yeah, we know. But, what do we start with?"

"I'll go down to Security and talk to Commander Jones about the vandals, you guys keep looking into this whole Styler and Gracie thing."

"Fine."

"Call me if you found something that'll help."

"You got it Boss."

Claire then smiled and left Control.

"You think that all these things are connected?" Vivian asked Lowery.

"I honestly don't know. But, I'm sure that whatever's going on, it's bound to come pouring in at the same time."

"I just hope we're not running into brick walls."

"Same."

Lowery and Vivian then got back to work.

Ian was walking around the Innovation Center and then walked into the lab to look at some of the eggs. He hadn't been in here since Dom got out of his paddock and had a little adventure of his own. Ian stopped at an incubator that was filled with Apatosaur eggs. Gracie was the last Apatosaur on the island, well at least out of the adults. There were plenty of baby ones at the petting zoo. But, since Alice got rid of a good chunk, Claire thought it was a good idea to have more so that a thriving herd could be made in the future. Ian was then approached by a man who was about five feet and eleven inches to six feet and an inch. The man seemed to be in his mid 40s, possibly early fifties. The man had nice pale skin, Blue gray eyes, and a rusty beard. Even for a slightly aged man, the man had good physique and was wearing a short sleeve white polo, brown pants and brown boots.

"I hope these little ones are healthy in the future," said the man.

"Same," responded Ian, "you seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"We haven't met. My name is Reginald Miller, Chief Vet of this park. You can call me Reggie."

Reggie extended his hand and Ian grasped it and firmly shook the vet's hand and responded, "Ian Grady, I'm the one who imprinted on the hatchling Indominus and I'm currently studying to work in the medical field."

"Really? Vet's jobs every interest you?"

"Not until I came to live here."

"Wait, Grady? As in-"

"As in I'm Owen Grady's nephew."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you Ian."

"Same here Reggie."

"So, how is the little Indominus?"

"You haven't checked on him?"

"No, I haven't had the time to. You'd think that the predators on this island would be the ones I'd have to check on the most right? But, it's actually the herbivores that are the real rowdy ones."

"So, can you check on him?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to go and check on him now."

"Oh, well I'll go with you then."

Ian then followed Reggie to the Indominus paddock. On the way there Ian asked Reggie a bit about his job.

"So, as the vet, do you get to see the files of all the dinosaurs?"

"Yes, I check them to see how healthy they were when they hatched and I'd they had any preexisting sicknesses and such," responded the aged vet.

"Interesting. You have any internship programs or something?"

"I might. You interested?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Well, I'll check if there is something for you and let you know as soon as I can."

"Great, thanks. Now, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever looked over Alice's real files?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"Really?"

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"Well, because a few people o know found this drop off bag that was holding what I now believe are falsified files of the dinosaurs on the island and I wanted to make sure of it by comparing Alice's file with the one in the bag."

"Uh, Dr. Wu said that the Indominus file was strictly confidential."

"And, where's Wu again?"

"Good point. Okay, after I'm done with Dom, come with me to my office and we'll look at the files."

"Okay, thanks for being so cooperative Reggie."

"Anything to help."

The two then arrived at the Indominus paddock, when Alice had just finished her second show for the day. As usual, Dom flew by and stole her guests. When Ian and Reggie entered, Dom frilled at seeing his human and then wanted to tackle him and the new human next to him. Alice didn't want Dom to tackle Reggie or Ian right now. But, the little guys thirst for a full frontal assault was just creeping at him. Dom was going to break the glass if it meant tackling down Ian. But, to his luck, Ian opened the window and then Dom lunged himself at the boy. Ian let out a grunt and then chuckled at the now sitting hatchling Indominus.

"Nice to see you too Dom," said Ian as he patted Dom's head.

Alice smiled at seeing Reggie. Reggie was a very nice human, with a true heart of gold. Reggie cared deeply for every animal on the island. He wouldn't sleep until he knew that an animal was all better. One time, a triceratops got sick for a week, and Reggie stood right by her side as he took care of it. He hadn't slept for any of those seven days. The man took his work seriously and never tolerated slacking off. His last assistant took a small five minute break, and it was the end for them because they ended up getting fired at that moment. Another of his assistants hesitated in giving him one of his tools during a dental checkup and was fired effective immediately. This is one man who takes shit from no one or thing. Alice loved this man because he cared for her health unlike anyone else she had come to know and love. Alice let out a happy croon at seeing the man, and he simply responded with a smile. Alice loved Reggie's smile. It was a warm and strong one. Alice could tell that Reggie was an Alpha in his own sense and when he committed to something, he fully committed to it.

"Alice! How are you doing honey?" Reggie asked.

Alice responded with a warm chitter and then she gently nudged Reggie making him chuckle.

"Well that's good to hear! Now, I'm here to finally check on this little bundle of energy on top of Ian."

Dom turned his head to stare at Reggie and then wriggled his hips and tackled the man down with a full on war cry. Dom then began to sniff Reggie and noticed a bit of a strange residue on one of Reggie's hand.

"Uh, Reggie, what's on your hand?" Ian asked.

"Oh, that's just a bit of dried blood from an injured pachy," said Reggie.

"Ah, okay."

Dom then nuzzled his face all over Reggie and then got off of him. Alice then dragged Dom back into the paddock to prevent him from escaping again.

"You're going to have to check on Dom from inside the paddocm. We had a little incident with Dom in which he got out and ran amuck through Main Street," said Ian.

"Oh, so that's what all the fuss was about," responded Reggie.

"Yeah, it was quite an adventure to get him back here."

"Well, let me check on the little guy."

Reggie then went down the stairs and entered through the door on the ground level. Once he stepped inside he walked over to Alice and Dom. Alice told Dom that this man was going to see if he was healthy.

"All right Dom, first, I'll check your teeth out," said Reggie, "Say Ah."

Dom looked over at Alice who told her sibling to open his mouth as wide as he could. Dom tilted his head and asked why. Alice then said to do it and she opened her mouth widely.

Dom then mimicked his sister's action and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Reggie then proceeded to check Dom's teeth. They were still young and new, so it would take some time before having to pull them out so that his adult teeth could grow and settle in, keeping in mind that he and Alice have human DNA in them. Reggie then shifted over to Alice and saw that hee teeth were doing fine. Reggie did an excellent job at pulling out the teeth that were protruding at strange angles, which resulted in Alice's jaw being slightly crooked. But, Alice's jaw was seeming to get straighter with each passing day. Reggie then went on and checked Dom's body and saw that there wasn't a single abnormality on the little guy.

"Well Dom's happy and healthy. I'll come by every so often and check up on the both of you. You keep Dom safe, okay Alice?" Reggie asked.

Alice nodded and then looked over to Dom, who had rolled onto his back and began to chew his tail.

"Dom, that's not good for your tail nor your teeth," said Reggie in a firm tone.

"Ah, Reggie, come on. Let Dom chew his tail. Look at how adorable that is," said Ian from the window ledge.

Reggie then stared at the adorable Indominus and then melted a bit.

"Fine, he can chew his tail if he wants."

Reggie then eimxited the paddock and waved goodbye to Alice. He then left the room with Ian following behind him.

"So, can we check out the files now?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," responded Reggie.

Ian then followed the vet to his office, which was located near the first aid station. Reggie's office wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was just enough for the vet. The room had a glass wall which was behind Reggie's desk, giving him a nice view of some of the trees on the island. Reggie's desk was pretty big. It was a bit messy. It had a few folders spread out on top of it, and a few pens and pencils were scattered about. There were a few file cabinets on either side of the desk, which was placed in front of the corners of the glass wall. There was also a small desk lamp on Reggie's desk, obviously to help him see whenever it was dark. Reggie walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it up and then pulled out a manila colored folder labeled 'Indominus Rex.' Reggie then handed the folder to Ian and Ian checked its contents. Ian pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the Indomines file he had found.

"What's that?" Reggie asked as he got behind Ian and looked at the photo on his phone.

"This is a picture of the possible false file that was in the drop off bag," said Ian.

"Well, there are obvious differences, the first being the species name."

"Yeah, and why is it that the number for this one is IR-03?"

"You think that there was a third Indominus?"

"Well, Claire only said that there were only two."

"There were only two."

"What if, this is Dom's real file?"

"That would explain why Dom doesn't look completely similar to Alice."

"The biggest difference factors being his eyes, and some of the protrusions on his neck and head."

"Even the most minor details can make a big difference."

"So, what you think that Dom is a whole different specie?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"This just doesn't make anymore sense."

"Who did you say was carrying this bag around?"

"Zara Young, Claire's ex-assistant. My mom, Sarah Grady is now Claire's assistant. Claire and Owen found this lying around near the old Visitor Center in the Restricted Area."

"Hm, who was Zara giving this to?"

"Well, she was apparently working with two people who were working at the old Visitor Center, creating more dinosaurs and smuggling embryos off the island via specially made Barbasol cans."

"Well, what if she wasn't working for them?"

"What do you mean Doc?"

"Well, what if Zara was giving them false information? What if Zara was actually working with or for someone else?"

"It's a possibility, but, we don't have any evidence to prove it."

"Seems like you don't have evidence for many things."

"So, there's two things here: One, it's possible that there is a whole other kind of Indominus out there, or, this is Dom's true file."

"How else can we prove that this isn't Dom's file?"

"Well, I guess seeing the other Indominus, the one that Alice apparently ate when she hatched, file would help us."

Reggie got up and grabbed another Indominus file, which was the sibling that Alice ate. He opened it and then held it next to the file that Reggie had of Dom's records.

"Whoa," said Ian.

"What?" asked Reggie.

"Uh, this file doesn't match up to Dom's file whatsoever. Look."

Reggie looked at the records on the file that he pulled out and saw that Ian was right.

"You're right. Let me grab the file that I actually have of Dom's records and we'll compare them with Alice's."

Reggie grabbed Dom's file and then they held them side-by-side.

"They match," said Reggie.

"So, this is Dom's true records. But, who's records are these?" Ian asked as he held up the folder that Reggie gave him that didn't match either Alice nor Dom's files.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to run over this file and then compare it to some of the other dinosaurs on this island."

"Want me to help you out?"

"I'd appreciate the help."

"All right. Let's get cracking."

Reggie and Ian then began to look through each of the files until they could find a match.

Around the closing hours of the park, Owen led Dom and Alice to Rexy's paddock because it was time for Rexy to meet Dom. Or more, it was time for Dom to meet Rexy. The prince and the queen. That would make Alice a princess then. Owen then brought the two to paddock nine's door and he told them to wait until the door fully opened to step in. Owen then left to the false log, where Tim, Alexis, Claire, Olivia, and Casey were going to watch. The door slowly opened and Dom began to shift nervously. Alice chittered at him, telling him that everything was going to be fine. She also told him that he wouldn't be able to understand Rexy very well. Dom chirped and then, once the door was fully open, he ran inside and saw the dense forest around him. Of all the paddocks, Rexy's had to seem the most natural. The tall trees, the soothing forest air, and the firm soil. Dom looked around and couldn't see Rexy yet. Alice had told Dom that Rexy was massive, even though Alice knew that she was the same height as the Queen and that she was going to be a bit bigger than her. Then, a booming sound was heard and they continued in a pattern. It sounded like something was getting closer. Dom got a bit nervous and then moved over to Alice's leg's to seek a bit of comfort. Alice softly crooned at her younger sibling and then watched as the forest green scales appeared into her view. It was the Queen once again. Rexy made her presence more known by letting out a roar, startling Dom.

Rexy looked out and saw White One, and then she looked down and noticed a smaller White One. Did White One have a mate? Is that how the little White One came to be? Rexy rumbled at White One, telling her that it was nice to see her again.

Alice let out a croon, greeting Rexy and doing her best to tell Rexy that the small one was her little brother Dom.

Rexy shifted her amber gaze to Dom and rumbled at the small one.

Dom stepped out from behind Alice and then gave a small chitter.

Rexy tilted her head at the small one and then stepped forward until she was closer to Alice and Dom and began to sniff Dom.

Dom smelled different than Alice. They looked the same, but Dom had a different kind of scent on him. A more...masculine scent. Rexy then figured out that Dom was a male.

Rexy, being content at seeing a hatchling, rumbled her jaws on Dom, making him trill in response. Dom then jumped onto Rexy's snout and began to chew it, but Rexy could hardly feel a thing. Rexy was a little surprised by Dom's actions, but felt a small warm feeling in her heart. It had been a while since Rexy took care of a hatchling, so, she then deemed this small White One as another hatchling to take care of. Rexy tried shaking Dom off, but the little guy had a very strong grip.

Alice smiled at seeing Dom getting closer to Rexy and seeing that Rexy was a bit more content with Dom.

Rexy then simply let Dom continue to chew her snout and then told Alice to follow her once again. Seems like the Mother of Isla Nublar, has just received another child to watch over. What a strange family.

Everyone watched on as Alice followed Rexy deeper into the paddock and they all smiled.

"I expected a bit more of a different reaction," said Tim.

"Well, I guess we can all sleep at night now," said Owen.

Then, Ian and Reggie came into the false log, and stopped to catch their breath.

"Reggie, Ian, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Hold on," said Reggie as he placed his hands on his knees and caught his breath even more.

Ian caught his breath faster and responded, "We have made a discovery that will change everything that you've come to know."

"What?" asked Owen.

"Okay, so, you know how there were two Indominus eggs right?"

"Yes."

"You also know how Alice ate the other sibling?"

"Yeah."

"Well get this. Alice never ate her sibling."

Claire arched an eyebrow and everyone else stood with confused faces until Ian spoke again.

"Because her sibling...was never there."

 **A/N: Hey Turtles! How's life treating you? Good? Well that's fantastic to hear! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to leave you guys off with a cliffhanger, but fret not! Friday will reveal more! Review and stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **Also, for those of you who are Wattpad lovers, I put this story up on Wattpad! So, yeah go and check it out if you want to!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	38. Chapter 38

**Cat girl: You're back! I was starting to worry about you my turtle, or cat I mean. XD**

 **Amnesiasaurus Rex/The Figure Returns**

"What do you mean her sibling wasn't there?" Claire asked.

"Well, we read over Alice's supposed sibling's file and it didn't match up to hers nor Dom's," responded Reggie, "So, we have reason to believe that Alice's devoured sibling was never there."

"Like, she hallucinated it?" Owen asked.

"Not a hallucination. Alice definitely ate something the day she was born," responded Ian.

"So, Alice didn't eat her sibling, but she ate a whole other hatchling."

"But, I've asked Alice about that," interjected Lowery, "because Claire asked me to, and she said that she doesn't remember doing that at all. She also said that she had a nightmare about it, but now it's a blur to her."

"How could Alice forget such a crucial and defining moment?"

"Maybe she got amnesia."

"Right after being born? What'd she eat an Amnesiasaurus Rex?" Alexis asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Alexis, who then said, "Why do I always get judged when trying to help out or lighten up the mood?"

"Anyway, the only way we can be one hundred percent, is by looking at the scene of when it happened," said Ian.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Tim as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We've kept the videos of every hatch in the system," replied Reggie, "All we have to do is find the moment when Alice hatched."

"Oh."

"But, what would that even prove?" asked Olivia.

"Well, think about it. If there truly was another Indominus egg, and someone simply replaced it with another egg. It's possible that-" began Ian until Claire cut him off.

"There's another Indominus out there," finished Claire.

"Exactly."

"Another Indominus? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, well so was the fact that the hybrids were able to create Dom."

"Very true."

"So, we just go up to Control and watch the video?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah. Except we have to keep a critical eye on the moment when Alice begins to devour the other hatchling."

"Whoa now," began Claire, "I'm sorry but I can't have all of you up at Control."

"I'll stay here," said Tim.

"Same," added Casey.

"I'll be here, too," added Olivia.

"Okay. So that narrows it down to a few of us," said Ian.

"Fine, let's all go up to Control," said Claire as the group followed her out.

Once the group arrived at Control, they told Lowery, Ryan and Vivian what Ian and Reggie had found and they asked Lowery to look up the video footage of the Indominus hatching. It took Lowery a few minutes, but he finally found it and then displayed it on his desk screen. Everyone crowded around his desk and watched as the video played all the way through. Wu was in the video, showing that he was present during the hatching.

"You think that Wu could have switched the eggs?" Owen asked.

"It's possible," began Claire, "but let's watch the rest to see what happens."

The video went on to show the moment when Alice and the other hatchling began 5o hatch. Alice broke out of her egg pretty fast, and the other was taking a bit longer to fully hatch. There was one thing that everyone noticed in the video thus far.

"Anyone else see how there is no one around when this is happening?" asked Lowery.

Everyone else nodded their heads and then watched the rest. Alice broke out of her egg shell and fell to the floor. She was veiny and creepy looking. She had a certain glow, one that Owen and Reggie had seen before.

"Why's she so shiny?" asked Alexis.

"Because when the dinosaurs hatch they're covered in a mucus like layer," responded Reggie.

"I had to ask."

The video continued, and it showed Alice slowly approaching the other egg. The hatchling had broke through most of its shell. Then, Alice attacked the hatchling. She began by tearing some of the shell off, and that made Reggie reach out and pause the video.

"There! Look!" he said as he pointed to the screen.

Reggie pointed at the exposed hatchling and then said, "That's not an Indominus hatchling."

"It's more, forest looking," added Lowery.

"Forest looking?" asked Claire.

"Lowery, can you zoom in a bit?" Owen asked.

"Yeah."

Lowery zoomed in on the paused Indominus and hatchling and the group began to think about what dinosaur was in the egg.

"Wait, forest?" asked Ian before saying, "You guys, Alice isn't eating an Indominus."

"Yeah we know that Sherlock," responded Alexis.

"She's eating a T-Rex."

Everyone then looked again at the screen and then Claire arched an eyebrow.

"Claire," began Ryan, "who told you that the Indominus ate her sibling?"

"Henry did," she responded.

"He was the only in present during the whole thing, even from a distance," said Alexis.

"He purposely switched out the eggs and then replaced it with a T-Rex egg, then made it seem like Alice killed her sister."

"Meaning that Alice wasn't some kind of ruthless monster from the start," added Owen.

"But, the question is, why did he do it?"

"I can answer that," said Reggie, "a few days prior Alice's birth, Wu approached me and asked me about running a full analysis on Alice once she was born. He also mentioned something about wanting the Indominus to be a kind of thriving species, and that made me think that the other Indominus with Alice was-"

"A guy," ended Claire.

"So, Wu made an Indominus pair?" asked Vivian.

"If that is the case, then why would he separate them?" asked Ian as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe so that they could meet up in the future," responded Ryan.

"No, that doesn't make sense. All male and female dinosaurs here have been thrown into the mix once their born," interjected Reggie.

"Unless he removed them beforehand without anyone seeing him."

"That's true."

"So, a male Indominus meant to be Alice's mate is moved to a whole different location because Wu moved him before birth. Wu's purpose for separating the two is because-"

"Because he wanted the Indominus Incident to happen. He probably thought that if they succeeded in catching Alice, they would have moved her somewhere else since she was to dangerous," said Owen.

"Somewhere like Isla Sorna?" asked Lowery.

"No," said Ian, "That's too obvious of a location."

"Then, where?"

"Maybe an InGen facility that we don't know about where they probably raised that other Indominus into a weapon," said Owen in a slightly bitter tone.

"You think Ortiz knows anything about this?" asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure," responded Claire, "he left the island an hour ago because he had an important meeting to attend."

"He probably went to go and check up on that other Indominus," said Owen.

"Let's not be rash about this. We can't be making broad assumptions."

"Claire all we've been doing up to this point is assume!"

"Yes, but I don't want anything speculating around Ortiz when the man hasn't done anything heinous."

"That we know of," said Lowery.

"Lowery."

"Sorry, I'm just with Owen on this one."

"Anyone else on Owen's boat?"

Ryan and Reggie rose their hands, but Ian, Alexis and Vivian were on Claire's side.

"Whatever, just, don't spread anything please. Right now, I'll try and contact him to come here and talk to us about this apparent Indominus. For now, those of you who work here, get back to work. For those who don't here, enjoy your stay here at Jurassic World."

Claire then exited the room and left the others to ponder on their new found speculations.

Ortiz headed back to InGen HQ, which was located in Palo Alto, California. Once he arrived, he went for a warehouse that was close to the HQ. Along the way, he was greeted by Orlando Cabrera, a worker who worked in the warehouse that Ortiz was heading towards.

"Orlando, how is he?" Ortiz asked in a serious tone.

"He's becoming more rowdy with each passing day," responded Orlando, "We need to move him over to Jurassic World soon."

"Has Hodgins done anything to try and get him to cooperate?"

"You know that sonofabitch, as hard headed as ever."

"I swear, I will let him tear that man to shreds if he doesn't try to get him to work with us."

Orlando then perked up at that and said, "If that were to happen, does that mean that I would get Hodgins job?"

"Yes, but, if we take him to Jurassic World, then your job wouldn't matter," responded Ortiz.

"That's true, but I would still be happy knowing that I had his job last."

Ortiz scoffed at Orlando and then they arrived at the warehouse and opened the small door and walked up a flight a stairs. And, there he was.

"Ah, there you are my prince," said Ortiz with a smile.

"So, if Alice does get a mate, does that mean that it would be another Indominus to Dom, or would it be a brother or something?" asked Olivia as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The teens had gone to Starbucks again to relax and hangout, all while discussing the crazed assumptions.

"Well, I'd guess so," replied Ian, "I mean, if you look at some of the animals in the animal kingdom, there are always cases where mates are partially related. Take lions for example, the male of the pride mates with the lionesses for about sixty times a day. Then, a new litter of cubs is born, and once they grow up, that same male can mate with, well..."

"You mean to tell me," said Casey, "that Simba and Nala were actually-"

"Half-brother and half-sister, but related nonetheless through Mufasa."

"Childhood ruined."

Alexis rolled her eyes and then said, "Well, if Alice were to have a mate, I'd like to picture them being a cute couple."

"Cute or not, what concerns me is that there is another Indominus out there besides Alice and Dom," said Ian.

"Man, it's so weird thinking that a whole other Indominus has been kept in hiding for so long," said Olivia.

"Well, we don't fully know if another Indominus is out there, but, if there is, then we're all in for the hell of a ride."

"You really think that there might be another Indominus out there?" Ryan asked Owen as he leaned up against the railing on the catwalk at the velociraptor paddock.

"I don't know, but from what we got, I'd say it's very possible," responded Owen.

"You know, if we actually do find another Indominus, and it is a guy, that means that Alice will finally have a boyfriend."

Owen partially cringed at the thought of any of his girls having mates, or even babies. That's why he was so skeptical when Claire suggested the idea of bringing James' raptors to the island. James had told Owen that it would be a good idea if both packs were to meet each other and to merge into one big pack. But, Owen felt like if they were to merge, there would be a lot of velociraptor babies running around. Did Owen know anything about female velociraptors or male velociraptors?

"You thinking about your girls and James' boys again?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," replied Owen.

"You should consider James' idea and have them meet each other. You never know how they'll react."

"Look, this is when my parental skills kick in and I just feel the need to keep my girls pure."

"Owen, you've got to let them have some freedom anyway. Didn't you tell me a few days back that it would actually be interesting if the girls had a few boys in their pack?"

"Yeah, if the males were castrated!"

"Owen, stop being such a child."

"Look, when you have to take care of three insane female velociraptors, then you can tell me something."

"Owen, I'm just saying, haven't you ever stopped to think about what the girls want?"

Owen looked down at Blue, who was staring deep into his eyes.

What was Alpha talking about? All Blue could hear was the word male. Were the girls finally going to meet boys? Would they finally be getting a full on pack of raptors? Blue never thought of herself being in a situation is which she would have some kind of mate, and in a velociraptor pack's case, it's very different. There's a reason why there are either Alpha males or females. Even if Blue were to meet a boy, she was pretty confident in herself that she wouldn't want to mate with him. Alpha had taught her better.

Owen then sighed deeply before saying, "Well, I guess I never decided to take a second and put myself in their shoes, or feet."

"Well, maybe you should try and get a good chat with them," said Ryan.

"Maybe I'll have Alice there to translate it for me."

"That sounds good."

"I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Ryan then nodded his head and turned to watch Echo pounce on top of Blue and let out a war cry.

"We're hitting brick walls left and right," said Lowery as he typed furiously.

Vivian turned to look at Lowery and then said, "Well, the last video we have of Gracie and Styler was when they were both in the lab. Then, they disappear from view and that's the last we get from them."

"Yeah, that's the brick wall that we're hitting. How is it that two people just disappear like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of them knows magic?"

"That'll be our last resort solution."

"Well, what can we work off of?"

Lowery zoomed in and noticed something peculiar in Gracie's hand.

"Well, when you zoom in for a second, you can see that Gracie is holding a knife in her hand," said Lowery as he pointed to his screen.

Vivian moved her chair over to Lowery's desk and saw what Lowery was talking about.

"You don't think..." began Vivian until she drifted off.

"Gracie killed Styler."

The two then looked at each other and then Lowery grabbed the phone and made a call to Claire.

Sarah was walking down the hallway from her and Ian's room because she had to meet up with Claire at the Innovation Center. She was carrying a clipboard in hand and had a glass bottle filled with cold coffee from Starbucks. Sarah pressed the button for the elevator and began to wait for it to arrive. As she waited she pulled out a small mirror to check her makeup. When she pulled the small mirror in front of her face, she noticed something at the corner of the mirror. Sarah turned around and was startled when a mysterious figure charged at her with a knife in hand. The figure knocked Sarah down to the floor and got on top of her. Before the figure did anything else, they ran the knife along Sarah's cheek before raising their arms up with the knife up high. Sarah widened her eyes and then gripped her clipboard and smacked the figure, knocking them off of her. Sarah scurried to her feet and then ran away from the elevator door and the figure. She then ran to her room, but couldn't find her room key in time. Then, the figure tried swinging the knife at Sarah, who dodged the attack and then began to run toward the elevator again. The figure drove the knife through the door and then pulled it out and chased after Sarah. The elevator arrived and the doors opened. Sarah got in and pressed the lobby button and began to spam the close door button. The figure was getting close and the doors weren't going to close in time. Sarah then threw the glass bottle in her hand and hit the figure in the groin, making them collapse on the floor. The doors to the elevator closed and Sarah placed her back on the wall and slid to the floor. She then began to wipe the tears from her face and then, when the elevator doors opened, she quickly walked towards the Innovation Center.

"I have about had it with Hodgins!" said Ortiz loudly as he and Orlando walked to the warehouse once again.

Ortiz had heard that Hodgins had been neglecting to try and get him to listen. Ortiz had finally had enough of Hodgins' reckless and negligent behavior, and it was time to give him a lesson. Ortiz and Orlando entered the warehouse and were met by Hodgins.

"Hodgins, I heard from a few people that you aren't helping us by making him cooperate," said Ortiz.

"Orlando, you snitched on me again?" said Hodgins as he stepped up to Orlando.

"Orlando had nothing to do with this. I have different sources you know?"

"It's not me. It's him. He won't fully cooperate with us. If he doesn't fully learn to cooperate, then we'll never be able to try and get him to Jurassic World."

"I doubt that it's him. He fully cooperates with me, why should you or Orlando be any different?"

"Ortiz, understand, we've never taken him out. We've kept him here for years. It's like Alice. They kept her in isolation for six years and look at what happened."

"We didn't raise him in isolation. He's had human contact."

"You were the one who was there when he was born! You should be the one doing this!"

"Me imprinting on him was a mistake. I was simply walking along and Wu wasn't present. It should have been Wu not me."

"Yeah, well, let's remember that you killed Wu, so that means that this is your responsibility."

"Don't lecture me Hodgins, or I will end you."

"Look, I'm just done trying to get him to cooperate."

"You're done?" Ortiz asked as he slowly stepped forward, "No, no, let me tell you something. You are not done and you will never be done, you understand me? Get back there and get him to cooperate?"

Hodgins looked Ortiz dead on in the eye and then said, "No."

"You know Hodgins, the last man who told me know ended up with a bullet in his head. You know who that was?"

Hodgins arched his eyebrow as Ortiz stepped away and when Ortiz said, "It was Wu."

Ortiz snapped his fingers loudly and then Hodgins widened his eyes. But, before Hodgins could do anything else, a snow white scaled hand with black talons grasped Hodgins and pulled him away from Ortiz and Orlando. Hodgins screamed as loud as he could, until a crunching was heard and the screaming stopped. Ortiz and Orlando stepped forward on the catwalk and looked over at the lower half of Hodgins still in his hands. Then, he tossed the rest of the dead man in his mouth and crunched up the flesh and bones. Then, with blood on his snout and his teeth, he shot his heated ruby red gaze to Lord.

Ortiz put a smile on his face as he said, "Orlando, you have the job now."

"Finally! You won't regret this Ortiz, sir," said Orlando with a smile as he shook Ortiz's hand.

"I hope you are right."

The freshly fed Indominus stared at Lord and then looked over at Intern next to him. The Indominus then let out a growl, and then stepped forward, keeping his burning gaze on Lord.

"I'm sorry that you had to eat something so bitter," said Ortiz as he extended his hand out.

Orlando thought that the man was insane, but was just confused at when the Indominus placed its snout under Ortiz's touch.

"I promise you, I have something better waiting for you on Jurassic World. Just, make sure that you listen to Orlando here for now, okay Josiah?" asked Ortiz as he rubbed the blood stained snout.

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life? Welp, seems like there's another Indominus on the loose. Well, he's not on the loose, but you get my point. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want and stay tuned for more to come! Before I go, I want to know, how many of you thought Sarah was going to die?**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	39. Chapter 39

**Guest 2: I promise you that I will not kill Alice! She's too precious to me and all my other turtles!**

 **Cat girl: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard! I'm just so happy that you're back!**

 **Teddi 8347: He won't hurt Dom. Dom is too adorable to be hurt even by the meanest of Indominus Rexes! You know, you've given me an idea to write a little one shot for this story in which the girl raptors, including a survived Charlie, meet James' boys. I'll put it into consideration.**

 **Oceasia: You know, I didn't think about how similar they were until you pointed it out. So, I guess it can be an easter egg!**

 **Unsung Words/The Park Is Closed?**

Reggie finally stepped into the scene and helped check on Dom and figure out the Alice never ate her sibling. Dom met Rexy, and Rexy loved Dom so much! The group is hitting brick walls when it comes to trying to figure out a few things between Gracie and Styler's disappearance, the other existing Indominus that Alice was accused of devouring at birth, and now they're trying to figure out what's the deal with the mysterious figure. Also, there's another Indominus out in the world, and Ortiz is keeping him at an InGen warehouse, but he's plotting something a bit more sinister for the Indominus.

It's now Saturday, and over these next two days, the group would search for answers as oppose to raising more questions. On Friday, Sarah ran into the Innovation Center and told Claire everything that happened, and everyone was on high alert. Owen, Ryan and Ian were the most worried about it. Sarah was nearly killed, but they were more than relieved that she survived. Claire told Sarah to stay in her room, with her doors locked and to not let anyone in, even if it was Owen, Ryan, or Ian. Sasha, Alexis' aunt, had become good friends with Sarah and said that she would watch over her for the day and keep her safe.

The group was then divided into small groups: The teens, Owen, Ryan, and James, Tim and Reggie, and Lowery and Vivian. Different tasks were deemed upon them to solve. Owen, Ryan, and James were trying to get to the bottom of the killer figure that tried to kill Sarah. The teens were to look more into the drop off bag and as to why Zara was giving off seemingly false information to the hybrids. Tim and Reggie were to look into more of the Indominus that was located somewhere else. And, Lowery and Vivian were going to look deeper into Gracie and Styler's disappearance, now with the figure to in motion, they could actually use that to say how the two disappeared.

The teens were discussing the drop off bag at Alice's paddock, with Alice watching them with the highest interest. Alice didn't know who this Zara was, but she knew that she was dead. Alice also saw the fake file that was in the bag because they showed it to her. Alice then wanted to help the teens out and they placed out the laminated letters in front of her. Lucky for everyone, Dom was always sleepy and lazy on the weekends, so they wouldn't have to worry about him one bit. The teens were sitting in a semicircle in front of the viewing glass, with Alice on the other side looking through the opened window.

"Okay, so, from what we got so far, Zara was giving these false files to the hybrids, but the question is, why? If she was working with them, why would she give them bad info?" Ian asked.

"Maybe she wasn't truly working with them," said Alexis.

Ian turned his head to look at Alexis and then said, "There's a thought. Good job Alexis."

Alexis smiled as she then grabbed another one of the files and read over it.

"Well, my question is, what if only one of these files was messed up?" Olivia asked as she held an Apatotaurus file in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. The hybrids biggest bet for serious cash would have been the Indominus, right? What if Zara and whoever she was truly working with messed up the data on the file and then gave it to them, leaving the rest of the files uncorrupted?"

"Casey, write all of that down."

"On it," responded Casey as he jotted down the theories.

"Okay, so we have Zara possibly working with someone else and that they messed up the file of the Indominus on purpose and gave it to the hybrids. Alice, what do you think?"

Alice then began to rearrange the letters.

 _'Ortiz'_

"Ortiz? What are you getting at Alice?"

 _'Ortiz is bad man'_

"And that's relevant to this because?" asked Alexis.

"Wait!" yelled out Olivia, "Alice might be onto something!"

"What?" asked Ian.

"Well, if I'm getting what Alice is trying to hint at is that Zara was working with Ortiz."

Alice nodded her head and then rearranged letters again.

 _'Mean to me'_

"He was mean to you?" Alexis asked.

Alice nodded her head and then rearranged the letters once again.

 _'Death by Noah'_

"Death by Noah?" Ian asked, "What do you mean by that?"

 _'Flood'_

"Flood? What flood?" Casey asked.

"You mean the Biblical flood?" Ian asked.

Alice nodded her head.

"Biblical flood?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, in the Bible, God chose a man called Noah to construct an ark that would save every species of animal on the planet and mankind. Every species that entered the ark went in pairs, one male and one female. Only eight people got onto the ark: Noah, his wife, his sons, and his sons' wives."

"You read the Bible Ian?" Alexis asked.

"In my spare time, I do tend to read it."

"You religious?"

"You can say something like that."

"So, what does the Biblical flood and Ortiz have to do with any of this?" Olivia asked.

"Well, let's try putting two and two together."

"Well, from the few times I've talked to him, Ortiz is a religious fanatic."

"So, what? He threatened Alice with the flood?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Ortiz told Alice that he would destroy her by a flood?" Alexis asked.

Alice nodded her head again.

"Hm, it's pretty hard to believe that Ortiz could be an insane religious fanatic," said Ian.

"Maybe, that's why he acts differently when he's here," said Olivia.

Ian thought about Olivia's words and then turned to Alice and then asked, "Did he say anything else to you?"

 _'Abomination'_

"Geez, that Ortiz guy sounds really mean," said Alexis.

"Alice, why didn't you say anything before? I mean, I get that you didn't get these letters in your paddock until a few days ago, but even then, you should have said something," said Ian.

"Well, maybe she didn't feel like the time was appropriate," said Olivia.

"Regardless, now we have a new suspect, Ortiz."

"Great, now we have to interrogate him."

"I think it'll be easy though."

"How so Ian?"

"Well, think about how open he is for giving any kind of information. I'm pretty sure he'd tell us if what Alice says is true or not."

"Wouldn't that just make him more suspicious?"

"Yes actually. His over enthusiastic demeanor, his openness with giving information without any kind of negotiation, all those are just factors that he uses to make him seem more innocent."

"So, in reality, all those factors are-"

"Distractions so that we don't pin anything on him."

Casey wrote everything down as Ian continued to talk. Olivia grabbed another file and scanned it, while Alexis pulled out her phone and texted Zach. Alice simply stared at Ian and listened to all the words that came out of his mouth.

"So, instead of Gracie killing Styler, this figure killed them both?" Vivian asked as she watched Lowery replay the video footage.

"Seems that way," said Lowery.

"Well, it's hard to tell, because that figure doesn't show up at all."

"Why were we tasked with this?"

"Because not everyone can get to see this footage as much as we can."

"Viv, why do you always have to say something when I say something?"

Vivian smiled at Lowery and then watched the footage again.

"Wait, rewind it a little bit," said Vivian.

Lowery did as Vivian asked and then she said, "Stop! Pause it there!"

Lowery paused the video and then asked, "You see something?"

"Yeah, look at the corner of the screen."

Lowery looked at the corner of the screen and saw what Vivian saw.

"Is that the figure?" he asked.

"Some of it," replied Vivian.

"You know, how is it that some of these cameras aren't angled perfectly to catch the whole scene?"

"I don't know. I don't work with the Tech guys."

"Yeah, but you dated one of them."

Vivian gave Lowery a smug face before saying, "Anyway, maybe there is another camera that we can look through."

"I'll check."

Lowery then began to look through the system to find any other angles of cameras while Vivian went back over to her desk and watched the screens, which displayed a map of the park.

"So, a murderous figure attacks your sister and you guys are just trying to figure out who the figure is?" James asked the Grady brothers as he leaned on the railing of the catwalk that was in the Sorna raptors' paddock.

"Pretty much," replied Ryan.

"Man, and I thought this park was crazy for having dinosaurs breaking out and causing chaos. But, a killer?"

"Well, we've also had some people who dressed up as dinosaur hybrids, we found Dom's egg at the old Visitor Center, there have ben vandals jumping around every now and then, one of them was poisoned, but that means that the others were poisoned as well, and now we have another Indominus out in the world somewhere and a mysterious murder figure. And, we still haven't fully figured out the whole thing with Zara and the drop off bag," replied Owen.

"Ay mi madre," said James as he sighed, "Well, whatever help you need, I'll provide it."

"Great! But, before we get on with anything else, I need to talk to you about something James."

"What is it?"

"Well, after much thinking and talking with Ryan over here, I'm considering my girls meet your boys."

"Really? Well, that's great! But, let's discuss that after we get through with these problems that the park has."

"Okay."

"So, where do we start?"

"Well, we're going to have to go to where Sarah was attacked."

"Then, let's get going."

Owen, Ryan and James then left to where Sarah was attacked.

"I thought we were trying to find out where the other Indominus was located," said Tim as he was handed another file by Reggie.

"We will, but I just want to check a few things with Alice and Dom's files," said Reggie as he placed a few folders on his desk.

"So, what do you think of all this?"

"This is a bunch of crazy hoopla. Who'd a thought that so much could go on an island?"

"We've got attackers, vandals, a missing Indominus, and yet there still remains one question."

"What?"

"Who's behind it all?"

"You think that there's one person who's the Puppet Master of all of this?"

"You don't think so?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I believe so."

"You know, with all this crap going on,"began Reggie as he grabbed a folder off of his desk, "I don't understand why we don't get professionals to figure this out."

"Well, you know, who's going to believe a bunch of crazy people and their theories? Especially when we try pinning it on a seemingly innocent CEO or a missing mad scientist?"

"Very true Tim."

Tim handed Reggie a file and then they examined its contents.

Claire was not having it today. She wanted everyone to be safe, because she knew that the figure was going to return. They weren't going to be able to solve everything in a weekend. It was possible, but it wasn't going to be probable on this island. She went to Security, which was located in the same building where Control was located. Security was just a few floors down. There, Claire went to Commander Jones' office and saw him doing some paperwork.

"What can I help you with Miss Dearing?" he asked her.

"Mr. Jones, I know this might sound crazy, but I'm going to need Security to be upped a little bit," replied Claire.

"Why so?"

"Well, recently, someone was attacked by some kind of murderous figure, and that figure is still on this island, roaming around somewhere with the guests. I don't want to risk any deaths here, and I don't want the reputation of this park to become the same as the first park, please."

"Hold on Miss Dearing, explain a bit more of this would you?"

"My assistant was attacked by someone the other day and was nearly killed. With all this crazy stuff that's been happening, like the vandals, and now this, I just feel like Security should boost their officer count."

"Miss Dearing, to do something like that, you are going to have to talk to Mr. Ortiz first, or, you bring it up to the board."

"I will not bring this up to the board. They'll close the park until the problem is solved, and that could take weeks."

"But, don't you care about the safety of all these guests?"

"I do, but-"

"Then the choice is clear, isn't it?"

Claire sighed a small sigh of defeat, she needed to consult with some people before making that kind of decision. But, this decision was as clear as day, Claire mentally smacked herself for trying to think otherwise. Her experience in the Indominus Incident has helped her realize that both people and dinosaurs' safety should be her number one priority.

"Maybe, if you call the board, even if they close the park for a little bit, I can probably get more Security on the island to help you with your problem," said Jones.

"No, you see, I'm not so much as worried that the park will be closed for a while, I'm more worried on what the board will try to do afterwards," said Claire.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone were to die here, then I feel like they'd get bigger corporations involved."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. If an American dies, then it's pretty obvious who they'll send."

"F.B.I. But, you know, if you want to prevent that, you can just call the board now and have them close the park for a few days."

"That is true. All right, thank you Mr. Jones, you've helped me realize a few things that weren't clear to me at first."

"Anytime Miss Dearing."

Claire nodded her head with a smile and then exited Jones' office and then pulled out her phone and decided to make a phone call to the board.

"Orlando! I swear to God, you better fix this mess before I feed you to it!" yelled out Ortiz in anger.

Orlando wasn't doing very well with Josiah, the male Indominus Rex that Ortiz has kept under the wraps for God knows how long. Orlando was actually doing worse than the previous guy, Hodgins.

"I'm trying Boss! He just doesn't seem to like me! He only likes you!" responded Orlando.

Ortiz sighed a sigh of rage and then said, "I can't do everything around here Orlando! I have meetings to attend, a park to watch over, and an Indominus that needs to be moved to said park before he breaks out and destroys everything I've come to create!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What you call meetings, normal people would call murdering your colleagues. What you call watching over a park, normal people would call a fucking psychopath creepily watching a female Indominus Rex, only to picture livid and eccentric ways to murder her! What you call an Indominus that needs to be moved, well, that's pretty self explanatory. Point is, since you have all the time in the world, and I mean that in that utmost way possible, you should help this guy cooperate more so that he can get along with Alice!"

Ortiz stepped up to the man and then said, "Listen to me, I don't have time to deal with little pedasos de mierda like you, okay? If I'm going to help Josiah, that means that I'll have to kill you first. But, since I know that you have a wife and kid to take care of and feed, and since I actually tolerate you, I don't feel like murdering you. Don't push my buttons Orlando."

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm done with this bullshit."

Orlando pushed pass Ortiz, who turned around and then said, "Orlando! Don't you dare step out of this warehouse!"

"Watch me."

"Step out of those doors, and you'll never see your family again."

With that, Orlando stopped in his tracks and then turned around.

"Seems like you don't have much of an option."

"Oh, but I do. You see, you never listen to me when I speak to you don't you. My wife and kid died in a car accident a few years ago. And you can't even try to go for my parents, because they passed away a year ago. Good thing I'm an only child, too huh?"

"Orlando, I need you here to watch over Josiah."

"No, I'm tired of working in the company of death."

Orlando turned around and then stepped out of the warehouse. Ortiz ran to the door and then pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. A gunshot was heard and a hole was made in Orlando's back. Orlando let out a scream and fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Orlando felt the red hot pain spreading throughout his body and then he tried getting up again. Ortiz slowly walked over to Orlando and then said, "You see Orlando, there's something that you don't understand."

Ortiz aimed the gun at Orlando's head and then said, "Once you sign up to work with me, you've basically sold your soul to the Devil."

Ortiz pulled the trigger, and a bullet went through Orlando's head. Ortiz then called a few men over to clean up the mess.

"Seems like I'll just do it myself," said Ortiz.

Gabriel Ortiz wasn't going to take anymore shit from anyone. He needs to get Josiah to Jurassic World, so that his plan could finally go into play.

 **A/N: Turtles! Man, a lot is happening now huh? But, I hope that you like it nonetheless! Review, if you want to and please come back for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	40. Chapter 40

**Peace**

It's been a few days already since the park was closed by the board for safety precautions. Everyone had figured out more within the tasks that they were given. The teens needed to talk to Ortiz, but the man hasn't shown up to the island for a few days, because he's now training Josiah. Owen, Ryan, and James couldn't work with much, not even the video footage of Sarah's attack gave them anything to work with. Tim and Reggie found out something about Alice that they had to tell everyone, but they hadn't gotten the chance to yet. It was something that would either make everyone, especially Owen happy, or it would make Alice a little sad. Lowery and Vivian found a new footage angle of Gracie and Styler's murders and could clearly see how both met their fates. Claire, with the help of Jones, was able to increase security. Since the park was closed for a while, all the guests who were staying were asked to leave and were given full refunds. All employees could either stay or go home until the park reopened. Sarah decided to stay, so Ian was able to stay. Sasha decided to stay too, meaning that Alexis stayed behind, too. Olivia's parents went back home, so she left the island, and Casey's uncle left, meaning that Casey left, too. Tim was about to go home with his sister, but decided to stay behind since he had already gotten involved in whatever was going on in Jurassic World. Most of the people in Control went home, Lowery and Vivian stayed, and one or two others stayed as well. Barry stayed on the island because he knew that Owen was going to be very busy, so he would have to take charge for a few days.

It was now Tuesday, and oh was this going to be a day to remember. Stay alert, two very important things are going to happen today, and they're things worth remembering. But, first, let's go back a few days, like late Sunday afternoon.

 **(5:00 p.m. Sunday)**

"You've been holding this a secret for so long that now you decide to tell me?!" said Claire loudly.

"Miss Dearing, please understand, I kept him because I didn't know if Alice would have killed him or not," said Ortiz.

"Mister Ortiz, this is Alice's sibling we are talking about. This is the one that could have helped her keep her sanity, to avoid the unchangeable Incident. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Miss Dearing please, understand that-"

"You were the CEO of InGen when Wu moved the egg. You knew this whole time. You are lucky that I don't press charges against you for stealing Masrani Global property!"

"Well, to be honest, I'd be stealing an InGen product."

"Mister Ortiz!"

"Claire, please listen, I'm simply suggesting that we move Josiah over here so that he can live the rest of his life with Dom and Alice."

"No! I will not allow it. I will not bring it up to the Board."

"If you don't then I will. I do have that power."

"What makes you think that they'll even listen to you? They're going to here that you've been holding a Indominus in a warehouse at InGen's headquarters. You really think that they'll move it over here?"

"Yes. Because remember, if InGen's true reputation as the company of death remains true, they'll think that we're torturing the hybrid. That will make them feel slight remorse and want to bring him over here."

Claire took a deep breath and then said in a stern tone, "Mister Ortiz, if I have to go up against you to keep that Indominus off this island I will."

"Oh, I doubt that you wouldn't," Ortiz replied, "But, please, just be logical. Alice probably wants a mate, and this is her chance."

"Actually, Tim and Reggie told me something about Alice that wouldn't really help Alice and her mating situation."

"What did they tell you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Miss Dearing, look, I'm not negotiating anything in return for letting Josiah live here. It's a freaking steal!"

"No, it's freaking suicide. I don't know if this Josiah is tamed or not. And, if he were to come in, what makes you think that he won't hurt Dom so that he could be the only male? Let alone an alpha male?"

"Josiah knows better Claire. Please."

Claire shook her head as she turned around to look outside the window in her office. She looked out unto the park. It seemed a bit dead, as if Alice's rampage never stopped. A truly abandoned Jurassic World.

"Maybe it'll help with attendance. More eyes of the world, celebrities," said Ortiz.

"I'll call the Board, via Skype. And you are going to be here with me when it all happens," said Claire.

"Fair enough Miss Dearing."

 **(Present Day-Tuesday)**

Claire couldn't be anymore upset. The Board actually agreed to move Josiah to the island and live with Alice and Dom. After they made their decision on that day, Claire didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. She had told Owen to tell Alice and Dom that they were going to get a paddock mate. Alice was as wary as Claire was, but Dom couldn't be anymore excited.

Claire was sitting on a bench in Main Street that was in front of one of the fountains next to the Innovation Center. Josiah would arrive early in the afternoon, and Claire told everyone to be as far away from Main Street and Alice's paddock as possible. She only wanted Owen there. Claire sat back on the bench and listened to the sound of the fountain. Owen came by and sat down next to Claire and then looked at her.

"What do you want Owen?" she asked.

"Why are you so mad about getting another Indominus?" Owen asked.

"Owen, Ortiz had been hiding this from us for God knows how long, and most of us act like he's the good guy in this situation!"

"Oh, we're all suspicious about it, but why be upset over something that could actually end up being a good thing?"

"Owen, can you just agree with me right now?"

"I mean, Ortiz should be questioned and then thrown into jail for his heinous acts."

"I really hope that this Josiah is a nice Indominus."

"I do, too."

"I just hope that nothing bad happens today, excluding something that would happen with Josiah. I'm actually expecting something bad to happen when he shows up."

"Nice way to stay positive Claire."

Claire turned her head to look at Owen and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"We haven't gone out on a date in a while, maybe I need one to calm me down a bit."

"Wanna go back to my bungalow? I can make us something."

"You cook?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. You don't exactly seem like the cooking type."

Owen moved himself away for a second and stared at Claire with a slightly surprised face.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I don't seem-You know what? Come on, let's go right now," replied Owen as he got up and then grabbed Claire wrist and dragged her along, making her laugh a bit.

"Owen, let go!"

Owen let go and then the two began to walk to where Claire parked her Mercedes. Along the way, Claire asked Owen, "Hey Owen, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," said Owen.

"W-Where are we?"

Owen looked left and right and then said, "Uh, Isla Nublar."

"No, I mean, _where_ are we?"

Owen understood what Claire meant and then widened his eyes a bit.

"Uh, well-I-I don't know actually," he stuttered.

"Come on, you have to think we're somewhere," said Claire.

"Well, where do you think we are?"

"I'd like to think that we're exclusive."

"Whoa, exclusive?"

"Well, we've been dating for nearly two months now, don't you think that we're pretty much exclusive?"

"You do have a good point."

"So?"

"Uh, l-let's seal it."

"Seal what?"

"Let's make it actually official."

"Like, actual boyfriend and girlfriend official?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I can work with that."

"No, you're going to _live_ with that."

Claire smiled at Owen until Owen pulled Claire close to him and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Claire went a little limp in Owen's arms and then kissed him back. When they separated, Claire took ina deep breath and said, "I think we can say that that was the official seal."

Owen smiled at Claire and then said, "Yeah, and remember, we're sticking together for survival."

"For survival."

Claire and Owen then arrived at Claire's car and the two drove off to Owen's bungalow.

Alexis and Ian were in the lobby of the housing building where they were living and were chatting about whatever came to mind.

"Say, how's Zach?" Ian asked.

"He's doing well. He's counting down the days in which he's going to return and see me. Isn't that sweet?" Alexis asked.

"I guess."

"Well, how's Olivia?"

"She keeps telling me how she wishes she was here. She's taking this whole thing very seriously. What does she want to do when she's older?"

"I don't know, I think she said something about working with the F.B.I."

"Wow, a cop."

"Don't say that around her, she'll murder you."

"Right. Say, I gotta know, what's the deal between you and Casey?"

Alexis gave Ian a smug face and then said, "Casey is just a little turd nugget who thinks he can have me."

"Well, someone's getting a bit more irritated that she should be if he was just a simple turd nugget."

Alexis shot Ian a death glare and then said, "Okay, so, since Casey lives down here with his uncle, he normally hangs around Olivia and I. One day, we were talking and then I said that I found him dating material, ever since then, he misinterpreted it as, 'Hey, I wanna be your girlfriend.'"

"That's all?"

"Okay, so I accidentally kissed him one time, okay?"

"What!? You kissed him?"

"Don't make such a big deal about it, please."

Ian smiled and then said, "Don't worry I won't. But it sure is funny to think about."

Alexis looked around and then saw a magazine lying on a coffee table and then threw it at Ian.

"What about you? Have you kissed Olivia yet?" she asked him.

Ian's smiled turned into a small frown and then he said, "Well..."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't be one to make fun of someone who has kissed someone over someone who hasn't."

"Hey, I've kissed girls before, okay?"

"Your mom doesn't count Ian."

Ian gave Alexis a blank stare and then Alexis said, "How is it that you haven't kissed any girl yet? You're so hot!"

"Thank you, but looks don't always win people over like that. Once they get through the appearance, it's the personality that they look at."

"Whatever you say Ian."

Ian scoffed at Alexis and then received a text from Olivia.

"What's she say this time?" Alexis asked.

"She says that she misses us and that she can't wait to see me when she gets back," Ian replied.

"Ooh, a welcome home kiss sounds possible, doesn't it?"

"Okay Alexis, the last person I would take relationship advice from would be you."

"Why?"

"It's too long of a list of reasons."

"We have time."

"No, right now, I have to get going somewhere."

Ian jumped up from his seat and then ran for the door.

"Hey, Ian, you get back here!" yelled out Alexis as she ran hot on Ian's trail.

Alice cracked an eye open and let her eye adjust to the light until looking down and seeing that Dom was still deeply asleep. Alice curled her tail around Dom and then closed her eye to go back to sleep. Before she went to sleep, Alice began to think about this new member they were going to get in their paddock today. Owen said that he was a sibling. Alice assumed that she meant he was her cousin, but Alice then thought otherwise.

Dom was the latest sibling that Alice got, and he was tiny at the time. Owen had said that this new one was as big as Alice, meaning that they were going to be a bit more mature. Alice had to be honest, she was actually a little scared. She didn't know if this sibling would either hurt Dom or be the nicest thing. Alice wanted Dom to be safe at all costs. She didn't want his life to be in any kind of danger. She would be cautious of the visitor and then would deem them either one to trust or one to hate.

Claire and Owen had been at Owen's bungalow for over an hour now and Claire had to admit, she was very relaxed right now. She and Owen had decided to take a small nap in the hammock next to Owen's bungalow and she was very comfortable right now. She didn't want to move from her position at all. Claire opened her eyes slowly and then looked up to see Owen sleeping soundly. Claire thought that Owen looked cute when he slept. She rested her head on his chest and simply listened to his resting heartbeat. Claire was at her utmost peaceful state right now, and she wished that this moment would never end. But, she knew that she had to get to the beach soon to receive Josiah. Claire wasn't going to let that thought disrupt her peacefulness. Claire began to close her eyes and then went into a little bit more of a restful sleep. It's been a while since Claire's rested like this. She deserved it.

It was now time. It was time for Josiah to finally arrive at Isla Nublar to live at Jurassic World. Claire and Owen were standing next to each other, and Claire was holding Owen's hand tightly. Owen made a mental note to buy Claire a stress reliever later, right after going to first aid to get his hand checked for any injuries. Ortiz was on the beach as well and glanced over at Claire and Owen.

"Miss Dearing, I hope that Jurassic World can serve as a good home for Josiah. I also hope that Alice and Dom can accept him lovingly," said Ortiz.

Claire nodded her head with a fake smile and then watched on as the boat containing Josiah arrived. Claire tensed a bit when she heard Josiah roar, and Owen just put his hand over her shoulder and pulled her a bit close. Claire appreciated Owen for comforting her at this moment. ACU, along with Commander Jones, approached the boat and then watched as the crew unloaded the male Indominus. Claire gasped slightly at the sight of him. Josiah looked similar to Alice, but he had his distinctive features. His eyes were a ruby red color, his muscles were bulkier than Alice's, and his jaw was perfectly aligned. Josiah also had a scar on his snout, one that Claire presumed was caused by someone at InGen, probably Ortiz. Josiah also had a kind of deeper, voice, as it were. His roar was more throaty. His growls and croons were a bit more rusty, and his chitters were low. This was Alice's long lost sibling. They were the same age, Josiah seemed to be a bit larger than Alice, and they were both Indominus Rexes.

"He seems, normal actually," whispered Owen to Claire.

Josiah turned his ruby gaze to Ortiz, whom he then approached. Claire and Owen quickly stepped away and then waited for Ortiz to move, but he didn't.

"Welcome to your new home, Josiah," said Ortiz.

"Uh, Ortiz, sir. We need to get him to the paddock asap," said Jones.

"Right. Well, follow me Josiah."

Jones opened his mouth to say something, but then watched as the larger Indominus followed the human. This was going to be easier than expected.

Claire and Owen arched their eyebrows as they watched Josiah follow Ortiz. Everyone then soon followed the two and they arrived at the Indominus paddock rather quickly. The paddock door was opened and now, it was time for Josiah to meet his new family.

Alice heard the paddock door open, and she moved Dom to the opposite side of the paddock. Alice then slowly walked to where the paddock door was and then camouflaged in the brush to get a closer look at the visitor. Alice then caught a view of the visitor and couldn't believe her eyes. It was another Indominus. They looked like Alice, with a few different features of course. But, Alice just couldn't believe that it was yet another Indominus.

Josiah looked around and saw nothing but trees and bushes. He sniffed the air and he could smell someone nearby. It was a female. Josiah stepped into the paddock and sniffed out more of the female's scent. Josiah then bumped his snout into something. That something changed her scaled back into their snowy white and Josiah was now staring into the scarlet eyes of the female, Alice the Indominus Rex. Josiah realized that he bumped into Alice's snout, and that he hadn't moved from the same spot. Josiah then stepped back and then simply stared at her. She looked like him, except she was a bit smaller. This was the one that Lord spoke about? This was who the Lord called Sin.

Alice stared at the Indominus. She eyed him and then decided to walk around him to get a full scan. Alice let out a small, welcoming chitter.

Josiah was surprised that Sin gave a welcome. He didn't want to seem rude, so he responded by giving a small, greeting croon.

He seemed shy, at least that's how Alice saw it. She then told him her name.

So, Sin had a name. Her name is Alice. That was a nice name to Josiah. Josiah responded by telling Alice her name.

Josiah? It sounded nice, but it seemed a little strange for an Indominus.

Before the two could engage in anything else, a white flash appeared in front of Josiah and grabbed onto his snout, startling him a bit. Josiah then saw an even smaller Indominus on his snout, playfully chewing it. Josiah tried shaking the little one off, so he shook his head rigorously.

Alice told Josiah to calm down. Josiah then stopped shaking his head and then listened to Alice as she told him that this was her little brother, Dom.

Josiah watched as the small Indominus trilled his greetings and then got off of Josiah's snout. Dom then ran off into the brush and disappeared.

Josiah was a little confused by what had just happened and then walked off into the brush, leaving Alice to simply wonder why he just walked off.

Alexis was walking through the Innovation Center, waiting for Ian to arrive so that they could go and see the new Indominus Josiah. Alexis felt her phone vibrate and then pulled it out to see that it was a text from Zach. She decided to respond and then, once she sent a response, she put the phone back in her pocket. Alexis was about to walk down the stairs, because she was on the top floor of the Center, until she heard something. She turned her head to see that nothing was there. She then turned to walk down the stairs and there it was. It was the figure. Alexis's eyes widened and she ran in the opposite direction. She hit a dead end and saw the figure pull out a knife and get closer. Alexis wasn't going to die like this. Once the figure was close enough, she kicked the figure in the face, making it fall back onto the floor. Alexis then ran past it and down the stairs. She then ran for the entrance doors and tried opening them, only to see that they wouldn't budge. She then ran into the lab and tried to find a different exit. Once she saw that she couldn't escape, she decided to hide. She hid inside of Wu's secret lab and listened for the footsteps of the figure. The footsteps were getting louder and Alexis was getting prepared to fight back. She then saw the figure's shadow and then she jumped out at it. She kneed the figure in the stomach and then punched them in the head. She spun around and kicked as hard as she could, delivering a stunning blow to the head. Alexis then decided to run to the entrance doors and try to open them again. They wouldn't budge again, so, she would have to go through the glass. She was about to break the glass until she heard running footsteps and turned around. Then, it was too late. Alexis felt a burning hot pain rising from her stomach and then looked down and saw the knife impaled in her stomach. She looked up and saw the figure. She then reached out and pulled of the mask and who she saw, she didn't know who it was. The figure then pushed Alexis through the glass, put their mask back on and then fled the scene. Alexis lied on the ground now, bleeding out.

Owen and Claire were watching as Dom playfully chewed his tail, but they didn't see Alice or Josiah whatsoever.

"What do you think they're doing?" Owen asked.

"Hopefully not murdering each other," responded Claire.

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

"Claire, try and relax."

"Owen, Claire," said a voice from behind.

Owen and Claire turned around and then saw Tim and Reggie approaching.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"How are they holding up?" Tim asked.

"Well, they're not doing anything crazy so, they're fine."

"It's not like they can do anything crazy anyway," said Reggie.

"What do you mean?"

"Claire hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Alice...is sterile."

Ian then came running in and said, "You guys, Alexis was attacked! She's out in front of the Innovation Center right now!"

Everyone then followed Ian to the Innovation Center...

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life? This was an interesting chapter wasn't it? Cat girl, please, don't kill me. I suggest that you stick around, because it'll be worth it! I promise! Review, if you want to and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	41. Chapter 41

**Guest 2: I think everyone is going to take a while to trust Josiah, even I don't fully trust him yet...**

 **Cat girl: This is redemption time! Please don't haunt me!**

 **Teddi 8347: Well, I haven't thought about it, but, I am considering writing a one shot about it. It sounds like fun!**

 **It Was Her**

Everyone arrived at the Innovation Center and did their best to help Alexis out. And oh did they arrive in the Knick of time. They rushed her to first aid and then were actually able to save her life. They stitched up her wound and then attended the smaller cuts made by getting shoved through the glass. Alexis was unconscious still, and her aunt Sasha wasn't going to leave her side until Alexis came to. Owen and the others now had a bit more of a manageable crime scene to work with, but they couldn't get anything. All they got were traces of Alexis's blood. Ian felt terrible for all of this. If he had gotten to Alexis sooner, maybe he might've been able to save her, of maybe she wouldn't have even gone into the Innovation Center.

It was now Wednesday, and Alexis still hadn't come to. It was around noontime, and Ian was trying his best to figure out who attacked Alexis. Claire and the others were at Reggie's office, discussing what Tim and Reggie told them.

"Alice is sterile?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," said Reggie.

"What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"It means that Alice can't have children," replied Tim.

"Oh..."

"Poor Alice," said Claire.

"Who's going to tell her?" Reggie asked.

"No, we're not telling Alice."

"Why not Claire?"

"Because I want you to run some tests. There is no way Wu could have made a mistake like that. If he wanted the Indominus species to thrive, then he wouldn't make either of them sterile or impotent."

"What if Josiah's castrated?" Tim asked.

"I'll run tests on both of them then. I can give you results in a day or two."

"Okay."

Reggie then nodded his head and exited his office to go and deal with a sick triceratops.

Ian was sitting in the room that Alexis was in, along with Sasha, Alexis's aunt. Sasha was praying to God that Alexis would wake up and that they could go back to living normal lives on Nublar. Ian stared at Alexis's scars and then got up from his chair and stepped out of the room for a second. He looked around and saw Commander Jones walking by.

"Hey, Commander Jones, can I use your radio for a second?" Ian asked.

"What for?" Jones asked.

"I need to make a call to Lowery."

"Oh, okay."

Jones pulled out his radio and handed it to Ian.

"Lowery, you there?" Ian asked.

"Ian, what do you need?" Lowery asked.

"Did you get anything on Alexis's attack?"

"Yeah actually."

"What?"

"Alexis knows who's under the mask."

"Explain."

"Before being pushed through the glass, Alexis took off the figure's mask. Alexis is the key to figuring all this out."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait for our key to wake up."

"And let's hope that our mysterious figure doesn't show up to off her for good."

"Right, well, thanks Lowery."

"Anytime."

Ian then handed Jones his radio and then he went back into the room. Sasha couldn't stop shedding tears.

"She's so young," said Sasha to Ian, even though she kept her gaze on Alexis.

Ian didn't say anything, he just continued to listen to Sasha.

"Her parents died in a plane crash, and I took her in. She's the daughter that I always wanted. She can't leave like this."

Ian wanted to give Sasha a hug for assurance, but instead just stared at Alexis's cuts. Most of the cuts she received were from the glass that she went through. The main gash was in her stomach from the stab she received from the figure. Ian needed to figure out who the figure was and fast.

Claire, Reggie, Owen and Tim reunited at Reggie's office once again because Reggie called them over to tell them something.

"Alice isn't sterile," said Reggie.

"That was fast," said Owen.

"Well, the results haven't come back, but, I got into contact with an old friend of mine, she's a reptile expert, and she told me that Alice could possibly be capable of parthenogenesis."

"English, please."

"It's when a female doesn't need a male to reproduce. She can reproduce asexually."

"No, that doesn't make sense. Alice being sterile actually makes a bit more sense," said Claire.

"How Claire?" asked Tim.

"Human DNA..."

Everyone turned to look at Owen and then Claire asked, "Owen, what are you talking about?"

"Alice has human DNA in her, right? What if her human side is the problem? If there is a problem," responded Owen.

"That could very well be a factor," said Reggie as he went to grab Alice's file.

"So, stepping a bit away from the topic, who's DNA did Wu use?" Tim asked.

"There's a question that's worth answering."

"Can we even run a test on that?"

"Yes, we keep blood samples of every employee at Jurassic World for various reasons. It's possible that we can get some blood from Alice and then try matching it with one of the employees' blood."

"Okay. But, if Alice has human DNA, then doesn't that mean every Indominus has human DNA?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if we were to find the DNA of the human that they have, maybe it could help us work with them a bit easier, because it would help us do things that revolve around the human's character."

"Which could help us with Josiah?" Tim asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, I've got a very busy schedule ahead of me then. I better get to work," said Reggie, "I'll contact you when I get the results of all the tests."

Reggie then left his office and then the others soon followed.

Alice awoke in her paddock, with Dom already bouncing around. She slowly got up and then scanned for Josiah. Alice didn't fully trust the new Indominus, but since he was going to be living here, she and Dom had to make an effort in trusting the male. Alice walked out to the pond to get a drink, and Dom ran over to her and jumped in the water, splashing some of the water on Alice's face. Alice lightly shook her head to get some of the water off and she told Dom not to do that again. Alice could only take so much of Dom when she woke up. Dom got out of the water and then ran into the brush in search of Josiah. Dom didn't fully know Josiah, but, that didn't stop Dom from trying to get the other Indominus to play Hide and Seek with him. Dom located Josiah, who was sleeping at the other end of the paddock, near the paddock door to be exact. Dom slowly trotted over to the bigger Indominus and then tried waking him up by thrusting his head into the bigger Indominus's snout.

Josiah felt something poking at his snout, and he slowly cracked open his ruby eyes to see what was pestering him. He saw that it was the small Indominus, Dom, who was pecking at him. Josiah lightly pushed Dom away with his snout and told him to piss off. Dom huffed and then thrusted his head into Josiah's snout again. Now was not the time for sleeping, it was a time for games! Josiah was not going to have this right now, so he shoved Dom again, this time making the small Indominus roll back. Dom was getting a little irritated, so, he retaliated by jumping on Josiah's snout and chewed it vigorously. Josiah couldn't feel anything, but it sure was annoying as hell. Josiah then slowly got up and began to shake his head rigorously. He understood that he couldn't hurt the little guy, but right now, he really didn't care; he wanted more sleep. Josiah was a bit happy that Alice wasn't around, because if she was, he was certain that she would lash at him for trying to hurt the little one. Josiah, after seeing that Dom wasn't going to give up so easily, decided to give in to the little guy's wishes, and then set him down on the ground. Josiah then asked Dom what he wanted. Dom told Josiah that he wanted to play Hide and Seek. Josiah didn't know what that was, so he asked Dom what it was. Dom was shocked at the question. How could Josiah have lived his life without knowing or even playing Hide and Seek? It was blasphemy! Dom explained the game to Josiah and then told Josiah to be the Seeker. Josiah sighed a sigh of slight annoyance, but decided to play anyway. Dom ran off into the brush and hid as best as he could, and Josiah soon went in search for the small hybrid.

Ian and Sasha were still in Alexis's room, waiting for her to come to.

"Ouch," said a soft voice.

Ian and Sasha looked over and saw that Alexis had finally woken up. Ian sighed a great sigh of relief, and Sasha gasped and began to cry tears of joy as she got close to Alexis and ran her hand over Alexis's scared face.

"Alexis, you're alive," said Sasha, "thank God!"

"Oh man," began Alexis, "I've never been in a situation like this."

"Yep, nice to have you back Alexis," said Ian.

Alexis smiled and then said, "Yeah well, I wasn't planning on leaving yet. That's not on my schedule for anytime soon."

Ian gave a light chuckle and then said, "Alexis, I know that you have to rest a bit more and all, but, I need to know something."

"You want to know what the figure looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Ian pulled his phone out and then opened the notes app and waited for Alexis to talk.

"First," she began, "the figure is a girl. Black hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, light blue eyes, and pronounced cheek bones."

Ian typed everything Alexis said and then said, "If this lady had green eyes, you would've basically described my mom. I'll find Claire and tell her about this. Maybe she might know someone who has these features. Get some rest and get better soon Alexis."

"Thanks Ian."

Ian then exited the room and went to go find Claire to tell her what Alexis had told him.

Josiah had to admit, Dom was a good hider. He hadn't seen Dom in a good amount of time. Josiah was actually a little scared that Dom completely disappeared. Josiah sniffed the air, and couldn't pick up Dom's scent whatsoever. Josiah then decided to use his heat sensing, but Dom must've cooled down his temperature, because all he could find was Alice walking around. Josiah then heard a snapping sound and quickly stepped toward where the sound came from. Found him! Josiah quickly grabbed Dom by his tail and held him up high. Dom squirmed and then told Josiah to let him down. Josiah did as the small Indominus said and then asked him how he hid so well. Dom said that he couldn't reveal his secret, because then both Josiah and Alice would then know Dom's game. Josiah gave a snort and then paused at when Alice appeared.

Alice stared at Josiah and then told Dom to follow her and to stay close to her. Dom ran over to Alice and then went up her back and chirped his goodbye to Josiah. Josiah blinked at Alice and then huffed air through his nostrils.

Alice was going to be a bit of a tough nut to crack.

Ian told Claire what Alexis had told her, and she couldn't believe who he was describing. Alexis had perfectly described Zara, Claire's ex-assistant. Claire didn't want to believe it, so she sent Ian to Control to see if Lowery could help him out. Claire went back to her room to get a bit of rest, because a lot was happening at the moment. Ian told Lowery everything that had happened and then asked Lowery about Zara. Lowery explained everything he knew about Zara, and then Ian began to wonder how on Earth Zara tied in to all of this and told Lowery his crazed theory.

"You think Zara was thrown up by the Mosasaur?" Lowery asked.

"Well, Julie said that a week before the Indominus Incident, that she started throwing up two out of the five times they fed her," replied Ian.

"Hm, it's a crazy theory, but I guess we can work with it."

Lowery was searching through articles of the park's reopening because he was a little bored at the moment. Ian saw something that caught his eye and then told Lowery to stop scrolling.

"Lowery! Look!" said Ian as he pointed at the picture of the article.

"What?" Lowery asked.

The picture was of Main Street and how it was flooded with people. But, there was one person that stood out in the crowd.

"Zara was here when the park reopened," said Ian.

Ian and Lowery looked at each other and then Lowery grabbed the phone and called Claire immediately. She didn't pick up, so Lowery hung up the phone and radioed Owen.

"What's up Lowery?" Owen asked.

"Owen! You need to find Claire now!" said Lowery.

"Why?"

"Because she's in danger!" said Ian.

"She went to her room to get some rest," said Owen.

"Well, if you don't get over there now, she might end up resting, forever!"

"I'll head over now."

Lowery then let go of the button and then Ian said, "Let's get over there, too."

"Why?"

"Because, we can explain everything."

"Fine, let's get going."

Lowery and Ian got up from the chairs and began to run for Claire's room.

Claire was in the hallway that led to her room. She got in front of the door and pulled out the key. She opened the door and then, before she could close it, an arm and a knife came in and swung at Claire, and cut Claire's right arm, making her scream in retaliation. Claire then backed up and saw as the door fully opened, revealing the murderous female figure. Claire then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She stepped away from the door when she saw the knife come through it. Her eyes began to water. It was only a matter of time before the door was broken down and her life would end. Claire pulled out her phone and then tried calling someone, but dropped her phone and looked at her shaky hands. She was too scared right now.

Owen ran into the hallway and saw that the door to Claire's room was open, and proceeded with caution. Owen pulled out the knife that he had attached to his belt. He stepped in and checked all his surroundings.

"Claire, you here?" he asked.

"Owen! I'm in the bathroom," said Claire with a shaky voice.

Owen stepped in front of the bathroom door and then Claire opened it, but it was a bit too late.

"Owen behind you!" yelled Claire.

Owen turned around and was startled at the figure being directly in front of him. The figure stabbed Owen in the left shoulder, making him shout in pain. He then punched the figure away and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He dropped the knife and then held his own knife in his right hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Owen asked.

The figure stood up and then saw the open doorway and tried heading for it, until Lowery and Ian showed up, and Ian had a gun in hand.

"Give up now," said Ian as he pointed the gun at the figure.

The gun was empty, but obviously the figure didn't know that, so it actually believed that it was loaded.

"It's over. You've been busted...Zara," said Lowery.

"What?" asked Claire.

The figure then put their arms down to their side and then took their mask off, revealing none other than Zara Young herself.

"Zara? H-How did-" began Claire until she was cut off by Ian.

"The Mosasaur was starting to throw up two out of the fives times it was fed a week before Alice's rampage. Zara was fortunate to be thrown up be Ariel," responded Ian.

"But, why?" Owen asked.

Zara stayed quiet and stared at Ian.

"Well, there are a few reasons for motive. There's feeling underappreciated by Claire; Claire being a bitch to Zara; maybe even Zara actually loving Claire; or, money."

"Money?"

"Yeah, it's possible Zara was hired by the person she was working with in the whole drop off bag ordeal to kill some people."

"You only have part of it, right," said Zara.

"Well then explain the rest, please."

Zara let out a sigh and then said, "All those reasons are my motives for killing Claire."

"Oh, well, that was a bit unexpected," said Lowery.

"I've said a bit much already."

"Say, is it possible that the person you were working with was Gabriel Ortiz?"

Zara looked at Ian and then saw the knife on the ground and quickly grabbed it. She then lifted it up to her neck and in an instant, Zara had slit her own throat and bled out on the floor.

Everyone watched as a pool of blood grew wider on the floor and then Owen looked at Claire and asked softly, "You okay?"

"Just a cut, but otherwise, I'm a little shaken up," responded Claire.

"But, why would she go out and try killing Sarah and Alexis?"

"Well, it's your typical _Scream_ protocol. Kill various innocents to keep away from the killers' true target," said Ian.

"So, Zara was working with Ortiz?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but killing yourself after asking the question seems a little convincing."

"Ortiz has a lot of explaining to do," said Owen.

"Well, on a little bit of the bright side, it looks like we can reopen the park. We caught the killer and now, no one else should die here."

Lowery and Ian then stepped out of the room for a second as they contacted Security and First Aid. Owen looked at Claire and said, "You should stay the night with me and Ryan. I think you need it."

"Owen-"

"No, I'm serious Claire. You can't sleep here tonight after what just happened."

"You know what? Fine. I won't argue with you."

Owen gave a small smile and then both he and Claire tried attending their wounds.

Ortiz paced back and forth in the small secret lab in the labs of the Innovation Center. He then received a call and answered the phone.

"Did she do it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, boss," responded the other person on the other side of the line.

"Well, is she at least close?"

"Not exactly. She killed herself Ortiz."

"God damn it! She was my best assistant! Well then, it's time to take matters into our own hands."

"Tell me what you need Boss."

"Just, keep me posted with everything that goes on."

"You got it."

Ortiz then hung up the phone and mentally cursed at himself for thinking he could trust Zara to kill Claire.

Zara was the killer. She survived the Incident and became Ortiz's assistant to get revenge on Claire for being ruthless to her. She also did it because Ortiz was going to pay a handsome amount of money to her for killing Claire. Zara had many motives, but it ended up with her killing herself, for good this time.

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you doing today? Cat girl, I told you it would be well worth it! Anyway, how many of you liked this chapter? I know that the drop off bag mystery wasn't fully put to rest with this, but, I'll make sure to close it at the right moment. Review, if you want and stay tuned for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	42. Chapter 42

**Relatives?/Sour Flesh**

It had been a week since Zara was discovered as the killer and she had killed herself. The park had reopened to the public, and everyone moved back in. Olivia and Casey were back on the island and they were mortified at hearing Alexis got attacked and seeing her recovering from her injuries. Claire stayed with Owen during that whole week, and Ryan didn't want to be a third wheel, so he stayed with Ian and Sarah over the week. Josiah still hadn't fully opened up to Alice and everyone else. It wasn't going to be easy trying to get to trust the male Indominus. Reggie had finally gathered all the results of his test and he couldn't believe who's blood was inside of Alice and Josiah. Dom had some else's blood inside of him, but it was still a bit of a surprise. Reggie also had some good news to give, and gathered Owen, Claire, Tim and Lowery in his office.

It was now Wednesday, and Reggie had told the group the good news he had to share.

"So, Alice and Josiah can have hatchlings?" Claire asked.

"Yep. She's not sterile, and he's not castrated. They can, well, I'll keep it clean and say they can get down to the nitty-gritty," replied Reggie.

Tim and Lowery chuckled at the man's words and then Reggie spoke some more, "Now, the results of the blood tests came back, and, well I'll just show you."

Reggie pulled out three files, each being a file for each Indominus and the human who's blood was inside of them.

He handed one to Owen. Owen opened it and saw that it was Alice's file. Owen saw whose blood was used and couldn't believe at who it was.

"Sweet Lord," Owen said, "this is unbelievable."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Wu used...Lowery's blood when making Alice."

Lowery paled and then quickly snatched the file from Owen's hands. Lowery couldn't believe it. He was related to a genetically modified hybrid.

"Why the hell would Wu use _my_ blood in making Alice?" Lowery asked.

"Maybe he just wanted to use random employees' blood instead of his own," responded Reggie.

"Why create a more ruthless monster than what she was already going to be?" asked Owen.

"If only we had Wu with us right now, then we could get all the answers we need."

"Hold on, there's still Josiah and Dom."

"Who's in them?"

"Feast your eyes."

Reggie handed Owen Dom's record and Claire Josiah's record and they opened them.

"I'm related to Dom?" Owen asked.

"Yes sir, you are," said Reggie.

"Who's Josiah got?" Tim asked Claire.

"He's got...Simon in him."

"Simon Masrani?" Lowery asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, he really doesn't reflect Masrani's personality."

"Maybe we'll just have to wait until it peeks out of him."

"Well, at least we know how to get a bit closer to them. But, it's funny, because Alice found Lowery boring when they met," said Owen.

"But she loves me now," said Lowery confidently.

"Anyway, I'm curious to know why Wu used these peoples' DNA in making Josiah and Alice," said Owen.

"And, why the hybrids used Owen's DNA in making Dom," added Tim.

"Yeah, but last we remember, the hybrids offed themselves and we haven't heard from Wu in a few months since the Indominus Incident," said Lowery.

"Well, we'll just leave it to our imaginations then."

"Right well, I gotta get going again. Who knew that the herbivores would be more of a problem than the carnivores?" asked Reggie as he left the room.

The others then soon followed out of the room and dispersed to their respective places of work.

"So, all of that happened while we were gone?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," said Alexis.

"Damn it! We missed the good stuff. Sorry Alexis."

Olivia and Casey huffed and stared at Alexis. They were in the recovery room that Alexis was in. She was still recovering from her injuries and the doctor said it would be a good idea if she rested for a bit longer. Ian was leaning against a wall and lightly scoffed at Casey and Olivia and then said, "You gonna tell Zach about this?"

"Maybe not the nearly dying part," responded Alexis.

"Why not? You survived, I think he'll be happy to know that much," said Olivia.

"Look, it wasn't you who was attacked okay? If you were attacked and Ian wasn't here, would you have told him?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I wasn't expecting that answer."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend and then Ian got off of the wall and then said, "Well, you need your rest, so I'm heading somewhere else because, well, I'm bored. Anybody want to come along?"

Olivia and Casey looked at each other and then back at Ian, who then let out a small sigh, "Okay then, if you need me, just call."

Ian stepped out of the room and went to go and find Owen.

Owen was getting a bite to eat with James as the two talked about the raptors meeting each other.

"So, your boys won't do anything frisky to my girls?" Owen asked.

"Te aseguro mi amigo, they'll be fine," responded James.

"But, they've never been around girls before, right? Who's not to say that they'll...you know."

"Mate?"

"Yeah."

"Owen, my dear friend, I assure you that my boys won't do anything like that to your girls. For all we know, they might not even like each other."

"That's true."

"Let's have them meet this weekend."

"Fine."

James smiled as he continued to chow down on the food that he had ordered. Owen watched as James devoured his food like a velociraptor that hadn't been fed in over two to three weeks.

Ian then approached his uncle and James and then said, "Uh, Owen?"

"What is it Ian?" Owen asked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a few moments?"

Owen looked at James who had an arched eyebrow and then looked back at his nephew and said, "Yeah, sure."

Owen excused himself as he got up and then stepped out with Ian. The two stopped at a bench in front of a fountain and Ian sat down.

"What's up Ian?" Owen asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, after much consideration, I've decided to make you my favorite uncle again," responded Ian.

"Was it really necessary to get me out here to tell me that?"

"Yeah, because Lord knows if James would tell Ryan."

"That is true. But, otherwise, awesome! I'm the favorite again."

Ian rolled his eyes and then said, "Yeah well, try not to ruin this. I made you my favorite again because of your stupidity."

"What?"

"Well, Ryan normally knows what's going on before you are, and he corrects me most of the time, but you don't. It's the little things that made you my favorite again."

"Uh, thanks I guess?"

"No, but, there was something serious I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"I contacted Dad."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's coming to Main Street in a few minutes."

"Wait, he's here already?"

"Yeah, apparently, he actually works here. He works with Security, specifically with the _raptor paddock_."

"I'm confused."

"He's been working around you and you never noticed."

"How did you contact him?"

"He called me."

"How did he have your number?"

"Maybe he ran into Mom and she gave it to him."

Owen placed his hands on his hips and then said, "Your mother said that she never wanted to see that man again, let alone talk to him. You really think that she gave him your number?"

"Maybe Jones pulled a few strings around it or something," said Ian.

"No, Jones doesn't know you well enough, nor does anyone else on Security. Who do you know here that has your number?"

"Olivia, Alexis, Casey, Claire, Ryan, Mom, and Lowery."

"Anyone of them close to anyone in Security?"

"Well, Olivia's..."

"Olivia's what?"

"Olivia's dad."

"Who is that?"

"Jones."

"So Jones _did_ give your dad your number?"

"No, Olivia probably was approached by Dad and he talked to her and then she probably gave him my number."

"Ian, you better hope that your mom doesn't find out about this."

"Why not? I can bond with my Dad if I want to."

"He left you and Sarah when you were ten. Why get along with the man who abandoned you?"

"You left too you know? I still bonded with you."

"I'm your uncle, not your father."

"Well, I guess that, since I'm older, I've decided to give him a chance. It's better to forgive than to forget."

"I'm going to be right here when he gets here."

"Owen-"

"No, I've got a few choice words to say to him."

"Owen-"

"I will bash his skull in and make sure that he doesn't show himself around here anymore."

"Owen!"

"What?"

Ian pointed in a direction behind Owen, making him turn around and stare at the man that ran out on Ian and Sarah eight years ago. This was Vincent "Vince" Ortega. Yes, Ian is part Spanish, hard to believe right? Ian understands Spanish, mostly thanks to James though. He never spoke it fluently, so he just pertained to speaking English all the time. Vince stood at six feet and five inches. Vince had tanned skin, light brown eyes, short black hair, a scar on his left eyebrow, and a tattoo on his neck. Vince was dressed in a nice black and white suit.

"Why the hell does he look like an agent from Men in Black?" Owen asked Ian.

"I guess he lied about working around the raptor paddock. He probably works at Control or something," replied Ian.

The man then approached Ian and Owen and then stopped when he was about a foot in front of them.

"Ian, Owen, how are-"

Vince couldn't finish his sentence because Owen had launched a fist and made perfect contact with his jaw, making Vince fall back onto the ground. Guests walking around were shocked by what happened and began to stare and slowly gather around. James came running and stood in front of Owen and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get out of the way James," said Owen.

"Owen, stop. You need to calm down."

James tried pushing Owen back, but the latter just tried moving forward. Ian then stepped forward and helped Vince up and saw that Vince's jaw was bleeding. Ian grabbed a napkin from one of the guests and then handed it to Vince.

"Thank you," said Vince as he pressed the napkin against the bleeding jaw.

Ian turned around and saw that Owen's knuckles were slightly bruised. Ian walked up and then kneed Owen in his manhood, making Owen groan and fall to his knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you Uncle Owen?" Ian asked.

Owen looked up at Ian and then said, "He abandoned you and Sarah."

"Yeah, that's my problem, not yours!"

"No, you mess with one Grady, you mess with all of us."

"Don't give me that family crap right now! I get that family is important, but, right now, you, and I know Ryan will do that same thing, just need to relax and accept that I'm trying to just talk to my dad!"

Owen tried getting up, but decided to stay down until he felt a bit better. Ian stepped over to Vince and then said, "Let's go to a first aid station and get your jaw checked."

Vince nodded his head and then followed Ian to a first aid station.

James helped Owen to sit on the bench and then said, "Owen, this is a problem between him and Vince. Let them solve their dilemma. Maybe they'll just end up hating each other in the end."

"No, you don't get it. Even though Vince left, he always said that he loved Ian from the bottom of his heart. He'll win Ian over," said Owen.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it'd be nice for Ian to finally get along more with his father. No, because God only knows how Sarah will react when she finds out about this."

"You're going to tell Sarah?"

"Not right now, but I'm going to have to before Vince confronts her."

"Whatever you say amigo."

Alice was very grumpy today. She woke up wrong, the meat she ate was a little stale, the water she drank tasted putrid, and her shows weren't filled with as many guests as normal. Alice just wasn't in the mood for anything today because of all the seemingly bad luck she's been having today. Alice was trying to take a nap, until Dom showed up and tried to get Alice to play with him. Alice told Dom to leave her alone, but Dom insisted that she play with him. Alice curled her lip and let out a low growl. She would normally never try to scare Dom off, but she just really wanted to be left alone right now. Dom chirped at her and told her to get her lazy butt up and walk around. Alice curled her lip even more and the growl got louder and louder. Dom gave a final bark at Alice before she turned her head and opened her mouth as wide as she could as she let out a roar at Dom. Dom shrieked at Alice's roar and then tripped on his own feet as he tried scampering away from her. Alice got very close to Dom, and nearly chomped her mouth down on him, but Josiah showed up and grabbed Dom out of the way by picking him up in his mouth by the hatchling's tail. Dom let out a small whimper at Alice, and she looked into the glowing crimson eyes and felt immediate regret about what she had done. king into those vacant eyes and seeing that they were starting to lightly water made Alice's stomach flip inside out. Alice was about to say something when Josiah turned around and took Dom away from Alice. Josiah set Dom down near the pond and told the little guy to stay there for a little bit.

Josiah turned back around and walked back to Alice and then asked her why she nearly attacked Dom. Alice told Josiah that she didn't mean it. She was just having a bad day. Josiah snorted at Alice and then said that it was a stupid reason to nearly kill the hatchling. Alice was a little shocked at Josiah's words and then said that he had no right to say something like that. Josiah said that he had all rights to say it. He was taught to freely speak his mind. Alice told Josiah that it was rash to simply speak your mind all of the time. Josiah responded by telling Alice that maybe she should try it. Maybe she should try speaking her mind all the time. Alice said that it was a stupid idea and then told Josiah to piss off. She would deal with Dom later, but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the new guy. Josiah asked her why she wasn't being friendly or social to him. Alice responded by telling Josiah that he was brought here and raised by Ortiz. Alice hated Ortiz with all her heart and hoped that she would get the opportunity to clamp her jaws down on him and swallow that sour flesh. Alice didn't know that she tended to think aloud, because Josiah heard the last thought she had in her mind and then asked why she hated Lord so much. Alice said that Ortiz had threatened to kill her and that he believed she was a monster. Josiah retaliated by saying that Lord would never do or say such a thing. Was Josiah medicated? Did Ortiz drug him or something? Alice asked Josiah if Ortiz had done anything bad to him while raising him. Josiah said that the worse Lord did to him was beat him senseless for not obeying him. Alice was surprised at that and then said that Ortiz was a horrible human. Josiah barked at Alice for saying such a thing. Alice apologized and then asked Josiah about what he thought about Ortiz. Josiah told Alice that Lord was a fair human. Lord might not be the best, but he was tolerable enough for Josiah to defend from enemies. Alice blinked at Josiah's response and then heard when Josiah asked about the humans here. Alice told him that they were fun and loving. She told him about Owen and how she had gotten one of his raptors killed, and the small riff it caused between them.

Alice proceeded to tell Josiah about each human she had come to know closely and told him that smiles were important to her. She told him her favorite smile was by a man named Barry. Alice hoped that Barry would show up again so that he could flash his beautiful smile around the paddock for Josiah to see. Josiah told Alice that everyone had their bad days, but she didn't need to nearly take it out on the little guy. She knew that she was wrong for doing that and told Josiah that she would apologize to Dom later. Josiah told Alice to do it now, but Alice told Josiah that she would do it later. Josiah lightly snorted and shook his head as she turned around and walked over to keep Dom company until Alice gained the courage to apologize to the hatchling.

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life treating you? Welp, I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! I do plan on shifting all focus on Alice and Josiah, but still keeping the regular humans in mind as well. Review if you'd like and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Snitch/The Apology**

Ian stared at his father, who had gotten a few stiches for the small cut on his jaw that he received from falling on the ground when he was punched by Owen. Ian was a little upset at both Owen and his father. He was upset at Owen for doing something so rash, and he was upset at his father for, well, leaving when he was ten. Ian just wanted to talk to his father for one answer: why? Yes, he did want to bond with him, but only a little. Ian didn't even want to begin to think about how his mom would react if she found out that Vince was on the island, and that Ian was trying to get closer to him, even after what he had done. Ian didn't hate his father, he had only been gone eight years. But, Ian didn't love his father, because he had been gone for eight years. Vince just decided to step out of the picture and the last words he told Ian were 'I love you.' Ian didn't even get a chance to say a proper farewell to him. Ian did remember that his dad mentioned a little as to why. Apparently, something came up at work, but Ian and Sarah weren't expecting it to take so long. Ian wanted to understand why Vince left, and he wouldn't leave him alone until he got an answer out of the man.

"Uh, I know that this is a bit awkward for you Ian," began Vince, "but, I did deserve that punch. Only I didn't want to receive it from Owen."

Ian just stared at Vince with partial anger in his eyes. Vince let out a sigh and then said, "Well, let me just say one thing before I say anything else. Hi."

Ian continued to stare at the man and then asked, "'Hi?' You leave for eight years and the first thing that you tell me is 'Hi?'"

"Ian, please, I promise that I will tell you everything. I just thought that a little bit of a kind approach would lighten the situation a bit."

"Of course you did."

"Ian, please-"

"Just, spill don't stall by telling me a bunch of other mushy crap! Just be straightforward. Why did you leave?"

Vince looked over to his son and then huffed and began, "Ian, please, I did everything I did out of keeping you and your mom safe and out of the utmost love that I have for you."

"Dad! Please, just go on."

"I left because I got into some trouble."

Ian turned to look at his dad and then arched an eyebrow and said, "Dad, are you freaking telling me, that you left for eight years because you got caught up in some illegal drug troubles?"

"Not just illegal drug troubles."

"Then what?"

"I...snitched."

"Snitched?"

"I snitched on Gabriel Ortiz."

"Oh sweet Jesus, Dad! How could you be so stupid? You risked not just your life, but your family on a little snitch?! And not to mention that Ortiz is still out in the world, as in he owns InGen!"

"I know about that, and that's why I came down here."

"To do what?"

"Put two and two together Ian."

Ian thought about his father's words and then widened his eyes a bit at the realization, "Dad, you are not that kind of person."

"I need to do it, that way, you and your mother are safe."

"No! Dad, I might not like you because of you leaving, but, as your son, I'm telling you that what you are going to try and do is only going to end badly."

"Ian-"

"Dad, please. If you really love me and Mom, then you know that we'd both tell you to not do it."

Vince thought about Ian's words and then let out a sigh, "You're right, but, how do I stop him from getting to you?"

"Well, I've encountered him, like, to or three times already and he hasn't done anything. I think he's a clean guy now. He's trying to take InGen in a new direction."

"New direction? Please, no man like Ortiz would ever try to take things in a new direction."

Ian thought about the whole scenario of his dad leaving, and then Vince's slightly dumb reason for leaving. Ian then thought of a question and asked it.

"Dad, did Mom know about all of this?" he asked.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Did Mom know about why you left and that you would see us again now?"

Vince arched an eyebrow and then said, "No, she didn't."

"Dad, I swear if you are lying, I will go out on a rampage."

"Okay, so, she knew a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, she knew everything."

"Did you two ever meet up during the years?"

"...No."

"Dad."

"We met once or twice a year."

Ian then let out a sigh and began to walk away from Vince.

"Ian!" yelled out Vince with an outstretched hand.

"Don't! How could you and Mom keep this from me? Did you think that I was going to tell someone?" Ian asked with a raised voice.

"Ian, please, we didn't know how you would react!"

"You know what? I can't even right now."

Ian turned around and walked away from his father.

Owen was sitting down with James and then James shook his head at Owen and said, "Owen, you didn't have to do that."

"He left my sister," replied Owen.

"Yeah, but that's Sarah and Ian's problem."

"James, you have siblings?"

"Two brothers and three sisters."

"Any of them get married and then have their partner leave?"

"Two of my sisters had their husband's run out on them. One of them ran out because he was an abusive dick and he had to go running because my brothers and I hunted him down. The other one's ran out because he was married to two other women."

Owen looked at James with a surprised face and then said, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Owen, I understand that you want to protect Ian and your sister, but, maybe it'll be a bit better for them if you back off and let the pieces fall in place."

Owen looked at James and then said, "Maybe you're right James."

"No, I am right Owen."

Owen scoffed at James and then the two got up and then James went to his raptor paddock and Owen went to Alice's paddock.

Alice hated feeling like this. It was like a huge wave of emotions. She was already feeling so many different things today, and now she had to deal with the guilt of nearly hurting Dom. Alice knew that she would never lay a talon on the hatchling; he was too precious to her already. Dom was important to nearly everyone on the island. Alice needed to apologize to the small guy before it was too late. Alice just hoped that Josiah wasn't trying to manipulate Dom by using this moment, where's he's a bit more vulnerable, at least emotionally, than normal.

Josiah saw the hatchling Indominus lying by the pond, watching as a few leaves fell and created small ripples in the water. Josiah then lied down on the opposite side of the pond from where Dom was and watched the hatchling. Dom then tried grabbing one of the falling leaves, only for him to peck his head into the water. Josiah lightly shook his head and then looked up and pinpointed a falling leaf. Josiah stretched out a talon and then gently caught the leaf and presented it to Dom. Dom sniffed the green leaf and then took it off of Josiah's talon. Josiah wished he could chuckle, because he would be doing it right now as Dom played around with the leaf, until he fell into the pond. Dom got out of the water and wriggled the water from his body.

Josiah hated this small feeling inside of him. He knew the penultimate goal for really being here on this island, but this hatchling was starting to bring out a feeling in Josiah that he couldn't explain. Josiah didn't want Dom to be involved in any of this, but, as Lord had told him, 'What must be done, must be done.' Josiah then rested his head on the soft, rich soil and let out a puff of air through his nostrils. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep, until he felt something touch him. Josiah opened his eyes to see little Dom curl up to Josiah's snout. Josiah had to admit, he felt his heart melt a bit at seeing the hatchling curling up. Josiah then readjusted himself so that Dom was cuddled up against the older male Indominus' cheek. Josiah then drifted off into a deep slumber.

Owen walked into the viewing room and saw Alice standing in front of the window with her head hanging low. Owen arched an eyebrow and then opened the window and said, "Everything all right Alice?"

Alice turned her head to look at Owen and then shook her head.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips.

Alice gestured to the letters and Owen went and grabbed them and placed them in front of the scarlet eyed Indominus. Alice began to rearrange letters until a few words were made.

 _'I feel guilty'_

"Guilty of what?" Owen asked.

 _'I almost hurt Dom'_

"What? How? Why?"

 _'Cranky'_

"You're cranky?"

Alice nodded her head and then spelled out two words.

 _'Bad day'_

"Oh I see. You've been having a bad day, so you feel cranky about it. But, why did you nearly hurt Dom?"

 _'Bite'_

"You almost bit Dom?"

Alice nodded her head again and then put more words together.

 _'I need to say sorry'_

"Yeah you do. Where is Dom?" Owen asked as he tried to pinpoint Dom from his vantage point.

 _'Josiah'_

"He's with the FNG? Why?"

Alice snorted at Owen for calling Josiah an FNG. But, Owen was right as well, Josiah was the Fucking New Guy.

 _'Saved Dom'_

"Ah, I see. Well, I suggest that you go now. Your next show is in a half an hour."

Alice nodded her head and then spelled out, _'Be there.'_

"What do you mean 'Be there?'"

Alice pointed at Owen and then gestured to the brush.

"You want me to be there when you apologize to Dom? Knowing that Josiah is in there?"

 _'I will protect you'_

Owen sighed a sigh of slight confusion and defeat and then said, "Fine. I'm trusting you to keep me safe Princess."

Alice nodded her head and then grabbed Owen and set him down on the ground and the two walked to where Josiah and Dom were.

"Whoa, you're parents lied to you about that?" Lowery asked Ian as he continued to work on the holograms of Alice and Rexy.

Lowery was getting the holograms ready to fight each other, to prove either Lowery's point or Ian's. He was almost done with it. They would probably be done in a week or two.

"Yeah, and I don't know whether to feel happy or pissed," said Ian as he slouched into his chair.

Vivian turned her head to Ian and then asked, "Well, how do actually see this?"

Ian looked at Vivian and arched an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're in a conflict of two emotions. So, how do _you_ actually see this?"

"I see this in two ways. A good way and a bad way. The good way, being my happy feeling, is that my family was actually never broken and that we can be the kindred familt we once were. Then, there's the bad way, my pissed feeling, which is wanting my dad to be beaten senseless by Owen and Ryan and then strapped onto a boat and drift out into the endlessness of the sea. Then, the boat he's on would get caught in a terrible maelstrom and he would never show his face again."

"Wow, that took a turn real fast," said Lowery.

"Okay, so, you're just going to have to choose which way you want to go."

Ian then stared at the main screens of the room and then thought about Vivian's words and said, "You're right."

"Great, so, now that that's out of the way, you said that your dad snitched on Ortiz?"

"Yeah."

"Welp, seems like we need a little intel on Ortiz."

"Have you tried Googling him?"

"Yeah, but, believe it or not, nothing showed up."

"Nothing showed up? That's impossible. He's a well known guy."

"He's a well known bad guy," added Lowery.

"Well, it that's the case, then we're going to have to get Ryan to investigate him."

"Or, we can ask your dad about what he knows."

"Why not try both?" asked Vivian.

Lowery and Ian turned to look at Vivian and then agreed with her, making her smile and then continue her work.

Alice and Owen found Josiah and Dom, resting next to the pond. Alice felt her stomach knot up and then wanted to turn around and tell Dom later, but Owen told her to do it now.

"I know that that has to be one of the most adorable things to see ever, but you need to do this now Alice," whispered Owen.

Alice gently nodded her head and then decided to wake Dom and Josiah up with a little prank. She walked over to the pond and then flicked her tail in it, splashing Josiah with water, making him startle awake and let out a loud bark, startling Dom. The hatchling jumped a bit and then ran behind Josiah's tail, until he saw Owen and wriggled his hips. Owen didn't see it coming again, and he was already on the ground as Dom rested his haunches on top of the raptor trainer. Owen wheezed a bit before saying, "Dom, you have got to give a guy a warning before tackling them."

Dom trilled happily and then hopped off of Owen and ran back over to Josiah. Dom then turned his gaze to Alice and lowered himself a bit.

Alice stared at the hatchling Indominus and then looked at Josiah. Josiah knew that he didn't need to be present at the moment and then turned his gaze to the unknown human. This must be Owen. Josiah stared at the man before passively dismissing him in his mind and disappearing into the trees. Owen stepped back a bit and then waited for Alice to apologize to her younger sibling.

Alice told Dom that he didn't need to be scared. She told Dom that she was very sorry for nearly hurting him. She didn't mean any of it. She wasn't feeling well, and she told Dom that he wasn't helping her get better at that moment. She wanted Dom to know that she would never hurt him, or even try to hurt him intentionally like she did. Dom stared at Alice with his crimson gaze and then said that everything was okay. Dom apologized for being a bit annoying. He knew he was small and still very young, but he wasn't dumb. He would understand the boundaries that one needed to heed when told. Alice stepped forward and then nudged Dom and said that she forgave him. Dom trilled happily as he was cuddled by his big sister. Dom then noticed a leaf falling and caught it in one of his teeth and showed it to Alice. Alice looked at the green stuck to Dom's teeth and asked him why he grabbed it. Dom told her that they were fun to try and catch. Alice then looked up and noticed a leaf falling and stretched out a talon and tried grabbing it, but she didn't succeed. She then tried biting it, but she didn't grab it either. Alice then lunged at the leaf with a hard chomp, only to have to leaf go into her mouth and get caught in her throat, making her cough and choke. That made Owen laugh his socks off as Alice drank a bunch of water to get the leaf to go down. Once the leaf was out of her throat, she turned her gaze to the laughing man and then put some water in her mouth and dropped it on Owen, making him startle at first and then complain and groan a little.

"Alice! What the hell?" Owen asked as he tried shaking some of the water off.

Alice smiled and then nudged Owen lovingly.

"No, no, don't try to cuddle me up after doing this," said the raptor trainer.

Alice snorted and then grabbed Owen and held him over the pond.

"You wouldn't," he said.

Alice gave a slightly menacing smile and dropped Owen into the water.

"Alice! I swear when I get dry and all, I will get my revenge!"

Alice snorted and then walked away from the pond, with little Dom by her side.

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life going? Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you want to and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	44. Chapter 44

**Termites/All Hail the Queen**

It was now Thursday and today was a smooth day. All of Alice's shows went well, Josiah and Dom were getting closer, Owen's raptors were very mellow today, as were James' raptors. No incidents were reported today. No lost children, streaking men, vandals, just...nothing. Today had to be the easiest day in Jurassic World, but, it was going to change once nighttime came around. Tonight was the night that either Lowery or Ian would be right about one question: Who would win in a fight: Rexy or Alice? That's right, today, a Dino Fight was going to happen. Vivian and Ian had been looking for different and cooler names for it, but they still hadn't found anything.

It was around four in the afternoon in Jurassic World, and the teens were hanging out in the Starbucks as usual.

"So, you talked to your parents already?" Olivia asked Ian.

"Yeah, they told me that they kept their relationship a secret from me because they thought that I wouldn't have been able to handle it," replied Ian.

"Wow, what a pickle," said Casey.

Ian turned to look at Casey before saying, "So, the doctor said that Alexis was going to be out by next week, right?"

"Yeah. She's dying to get out of there. She really wishes she could be here at the moment."

"I wonder how Zach took the news of Alexis's attack."

"He probably freaked out about it at first, but was then relieved because, well, she survived."

"If I was Zach, I would've tried to come back onto the island to see her myself."

Ian and Olivia looked at Casey and then Ian asked, "Anyway, you guys coming over to the fight tonight?"

"Nah, I'd prefer raptor fights. And besides, Rexy would obviously win," said Casey.

"Thank you! I can't believe that people would think that Alice would win."

"I believe that Alice would win," said Olivia.

Ian looked at Olivia with a surprised face and then said, "I don't even know who you are right now."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the fight tonight and we'll see."

"Right well, while you two talk about your obvious problems, I'm going to go and see Alexis."

Casey got up and went to go and see Alexis.

Alice was walking around the paddock when she found Dom hopping around Josiah's face. Alice snorted at Dom and told the hatchling to give the male some space. Josiah then said that he didn't mind the company. Alice then dismissed it and asked if Josiah was okay. Josiah said that he was fine and asked her why. Alice simply felt something was...a little off. Alice thought that she might have judged Josiah to quick when he first showed up. But, he's only been here for three days, so the trust sticker wasn't going to be put onto him just yet. Josiah would have to fully gain Alice's trust. He might have won over Dom already, but Alice wasn't a hatchling. She knew how the world was. It was ruthless, teeming with creatures that don't even trust their own selves. Alice always kept a vigilant eye when she was around Josiah. He was new to them, and vice versa.

Josiah told Dom to knock it off and leave him be, but the hatchling responded by thrusting his head into Josiah's jaw. Josiah then got up and grabbed Dom by his tail and held the hatchling up high. Dom let out a squeal and stared at the ground below, or above him. Alice told Josiah to put Dom down, and the bigger male Indominus did as he was told. Dom then after being set onto the soil, ran into the brush and quickly reappeared with a branch in his mouth. Josiah tilted his head as to why Dom brought a branch with him. Dom told Josiah that he was like this branch. Josiah didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or to take offense. Josiah inspected the branch, it seemed fine and healthy, regardless of not being part of a tree anymore. Dom then showed Josiah what was inside the branch, and it revealed a colony of termites. Josiah then turned a little sour, seeing at how Dom made an insulting analogy. Dom was saying that Josiah seemed nice on the outside, but was terrible on the inside. And, Josiah knew, that Dom was actually right. Josiah hung his head a bit at thinking about what Lord told him to do when the time was right. Josiah had a strange feeling in his stomach. One of, slight regret? he hadn't even done anything yet, but, he looked down at Dom and Josiah said to himself that he didn't want to involve Dom in anything, but, it seemed like Dom would be involved anyway. Josiah hoped that it would be very long before Lord wanted him to execute the plan.

Claire was with Ortiz in her office on the island and she was not content with the man whatsoever. Claire was sitting in her chair, leg crossed over another, with such a stern look. She impatiently tapped her fingers on her desk as Ortiz, who was sitting across from her, just uncomfortably sat and waited for Claire to speak.

"Miss Dearing, if you don't mind speeding things up," he began, " I have an important meeting to attend."

"Reschedule it then, because you are going to be here for a long time," said Claire coldly.

"If I may, why am I here and why so sour?"

Claire then grabbed a stress reliever that was next to her phone and began to squeeze it profusely. She then answered, "You know exactly why the hell I am sour."

"Is this still because of me keeping Josiah a secret?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Miss Dearing, please, understand that he wasn't meant to be revealed at the moment."

"Oh? Is that so? You took six years to raise him, and God knows what messed up shit you did to him, but you should have brought him over from the beginning."

"I didn't do anything rash to Josiah if that's what you're mainly trying to get."

"Cut the crap Ortiz. You brainwash and tortured that Indominus and now, he's just waiting to spring into action."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that you're the master of this game of chess?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think I don't know your game? You have many pawns in play at the moment. You've got pawns planted in nearly every part of this island. You've got rooks, bishops, knights, and you are the King. Josiah is your Queen."

"He's a male, you do know that?"

"I mean that he's the piece that can do virtually anything, meaning he's nearly the most powerful piece in your game."

"You think you have me figured out don't you miss Dearing?"

Claire squeezed the stress relieved very tight, nearly making it pop, but she then said, "Ah, so you don't deny that you're planning something?"

"I'm trying to take InGen in a new directon Claire, and that includes Jurassic World as well."

"No, not Jurassic World. This is my island, it's my park. Stick to changing InGen, just don't involve this island in your dirty work."

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Zara was your assistant Ortiz. She told us last week before she killed herself."

"Who is Zara?"

"Don't act dumb Ortiz, you know exactly who I'm talking about. She ratted you out and said that you were the head honcho."

"Well, if Miss Young said anything then she was lying."

"I didn't tell you her last name."

Ortiz stared at Claire with a serious glare and Claire returned the gaze with an icy cold one.

"I'll be taking my leave now Miss Dearing," said Ortiz as he got up from the chair to leave the office.

"Take one step out of this room, and I will see to it that Josiah is taken off this island and put onto Isla Sorna," said Claire.

Ortiz stopped in his tracks and then turned around, "You wouldn't."

"It's what a CEO does Ortiz."

Ortiz glared at Claire and then asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you arrested for all the shit you've caused."

"Well, to arrest me, you're gonna need evidence to determine whether I did it or not. Until then, I will see you later."

Ortiz turned and exited the room.

Owen slouched on the railing of the catwalk at he watched Blue playfully tackle Echo with a victory screech. Barry approached Owen and asked, "What's wrong this time Owen?"

Owen turned to look at Barry as he sighed and responded, "I'm just a little upset at Sarah for keeping her relationship with Vince a secret from Ian."

"Shouldn't you be happy for them?"

"Why?"

"Vince never left, they stayed together."

"You have a point. But, Ryan and I went on to hate Vince because we were convinced that the man was utter scum. Ian said that he never hated his father, but he wasn't his favorite either. It's just a matter of adjusting and adapting."

"Owen, you have more important matters to deal with, like the girls meeting the boys tomorrow."

"True that Barry."

Owen then stood tall and watched as Echo chased Blue into the brush.

"You nervous?" Barry asked.

"I'm scared," said Owen with a confident smirk.

Barry scoffed at Owen and then said, "Well my friend, get ready to relax."

"Why?"

"Reggie came over and handed me these."

Barry handed Owen files and Owen opened them. They were files on the raptors.

"Is this for real?" Owen asked.

"As real as Alice's rampage," replied Barry.

"Vague comparison Barry."

Owen looked over the files. They contained information on James's raptors.

"Does James know about this?" Owen asked.

"He was there with me when Reggie gave me them. He's known all the time,' replied Barry.

"Oh boy, this brings a little happiness to me."

"I knew it would."

Owen continued to read through the files until he was distracted by a screech from Delta, who was getting ready to fight Blue.

Nighttime fell upon Jurassic World, and that meant one thing. It was finally time to see who would win in the ultimate clash of the titans. All Jurassic World employees, except for Claire and Owen, were gathered on the top level looking down upon the center of the ground floor. Ian and Olivia were also amongst the crowd and were sitting next to Lowery, Vivian, James and Tim. The people were divided evenly: Rexy's loyals and Alice's crazies.

"Lowery," began Vivian, "let's make this quick. If Claire comes in here and sees this, she'll wonder what is going on here."

"We can just tell her that we're having a religious gathering," responded Lowery.

The group turned their heads to Lowery and then Ian said, "Yeah, that would be believable, only if some of the people in here weren't atheists or just don't believe in God whatsoever."

"Whatever, we're ready now by the way."

Tim then put his hands over his mouth and yelled out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, we are gathered here today to witness what will be one of the best fights of all time!"

The employees all gave a round of applause and then continued to listen to Tim, who said, "If you haven't placed wages yet, place them now, because we're about to begin!"

There was mumbling amongst the people, who were placing bets amongst each other.

"And now," began Tim, "the moment we've all been waiting for!"

The people began to cheer and Tim continued on to announce, "On one side, we have the one who started it all. I'm talking about the Queen of Isla Nublar herself, everyone welcome Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

Lowery pushed a button and then the holographic figure of Rexy appeared and let out a signature roar.

"Wow, that roar though," said Ian.

Lowery rolled his eyes and then waited for Tim to continue.

"And on the other side, we have lethal mixture. Please give a awesome welcome to Alice the Indominus Rex!"

The hologram of Alice appeared and let out a shrill, yet powerful roar.

"All right, everyone should understand the rules. Whoever loses, well, loses."

Tim turned to look at Lowery and said, "Ready?"

"Signal it Tim."

Tim nodded his head and then held out his hand, "And...Fight!"

Lowery then pushed a button and the holograms acknowledged one another and began to roar at each other. Holographic Rexy roared louder than holographic Alice, making the hologram hybrid step forward and try to sound louder. The two holograms then charged for each other and the real battle began. Rexy bit down on Alice's neck and then tried pinning the hybrid down, but Alice got out and thrusted her head into Rexy's and then tried biting her. Rexy roared and then whipped Alice with her tail and body charged Alice, pushing her back.

Everyone watched as the titans duked it out in the center of the Innovation Center. They were content that they wouldn't have to clean anything up later. Thank God for holographic technology.

Alice then went out on the offensive and thrashed her claws at Rexy, gashing into her holographic skin. Rexy then bit down on one of Alice's arms and pulled it down. let out a snarl and then tried clawing at Rexy with her free hand and nearly gouged Rexy's eye. Rexy let go of the injured arm and then whipped her tail at Alice again. This time, Alice grabbed hold of Rexy's tail and gave it a good yank, making the T-Rex stumble back. Rexy quickly got up to her feet and then grabbed Alice by her jugular and slammed her down to the ground.

Lowery and the others couldn't believe it. Was Rexy going to win? Lowery felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head and then tensed when Rexy stood over Alice and was about to go in for the kill, when Alice used her leg to trip Rexy onto the ground. Alice got up and now stood over Rexy and pinned her down with her good arm and went in for the final blow to win the fight. But, like Ian had said, it was wisdom versus modern knowledge. Rexy used all the power left within her and thrashed her head and got hold of Alice's neck again, and this time she bit down hard. Rexy kept biting down on the neck, until the sounds of bones crunching were heard. A few more seconds passed, and Alice's body went limp. Rexy dropped hold of the neck and slowly got up. She looked down at the now dead Indominus and placed her foot on the dead hologram and let out a powerful, victorious roar.

Lowery couldn't believe it. He lost. Ian won. Those on Rexy's side began to cheer and shout in victory and high fived each other. Tim couldn't be any happier. He knew that Mama wasn't going to back down so easily. Ian held out his hand in front of Lowery and said, "Well, Mr. Cruthers I do believe that there is a small fine to be paid for doubting the Queen's power."

Lowery let out a scoff and then handed Ian the money from their bet.

"How did Alice lose?" Olivia asked.

"Brawn over Brains baby,' replied Ian.

Olivia gave Ian a serious look and then stared at the now frozen holograms. Everyone on Alice's side began to pay those on Rexy's side and soon began talking amongst themselves. It wasn't everyday that all the employees of Jurassic World gathered in one place to have fun like this.

"You accused Ortiz without displaying evidence?" Ryan asked Claire.

Claire, Ryan and Owen were walking through Main Street as they discussed about Ortiz.

"Yes, I messed up a bit," said Claire.

"Well, it's fine. I'll get started by the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Owen turned to look at the Innovation Center and could see that there was a great multitude inside.

"That's going on in there?" he asked them.

Claire and Ryan turned to look at the Innovation Center and Claire arched an eyebrow and responded, "I have no idea."

The three then proceeded to the building and when they opened it, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was Rexy standing over a dead Alice giving a roar. Owen startled a bit at seeing Alice, even though it was a hologram, dead on the floor.

Olivia was talking with Barry when she gaze a quick glance at the main doors and widened her eyes at the sighting of Claire.

"Uh oh," she said.

Barry looked in the direction that Olivia was and his smile turned into a frown and he then said, "You guys."

Everyone turned to look at Barry and then to Claire and everyone went quiet.

Claire walked up to the holograms and then looked around at the employees shocked faces.

"Who did this?" she asked sternly.

Everyone pointed their fingers to none other than Lowery himself.

"Benedict Arnolds all of you," he said quietly.

Claire sharpened her gaze at Lowery and then said, "Mr. Cruthers, a moment if you please."

Lowery then slowly went down the stairs and walked up to Claire.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Uh, well, there's not an official name for it yet, but basically, it's where we pit two holographic dinosaurs against each other and people place wages on who's going to win," replied the tech geek nervously.

"Who helped you with this?"

"No one, it was just me."

"Lowery..."

"Ian helped me."

With that, Ryan and Owen pinpointed Ian and Ryan gestured for him to come down. Ian went down and stood in front of his uncles.

"You helped out with this?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, I did," said Ian openly.

"Oh, well, all right then."

Lowery stared at Claire and said, "Claire, please don't fire me."

"I'm not going to fire you Lowery. I just...wish you would have told me that this was going to happen," said Claire.

"What?"

"I knew Rexy would win."

Claire then gave a small smile and then said, "This is an interesting idea. I'll run it by the board and see what they think. Good job you two."

Claire then walked around the holograms and then walked back over to Owen and Ryan and said, "Well, I guess that there isn't anything crazy going on here."

With that, everyone resumed talking amongst themselves and Lowery was left flabbergasted at what had just happened.

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you doing today/tonight? Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Packs Meet**

Dino Fights, name still pending of course, was a break out hit to the board and they requested that it be worked on immediately. They told the workers on the project to work with Lowery and Ian greatly so that they could open the new attraction to the park by the end of the summer this year. Alice and Dom were getting a bit more closer to Josiah, but Alice still didn't fully trust the male Indominus.

It was now Friday, and Owen was nervous for today. Today, Owen and James' raptors were going to meet each other today. Owen at first was in a panic because he didn't know what to think about it, but, after seeing some revealing information about James' raptors, he calmed down a bit more about the matter. All that was left was for the day to go by, and fast did it go indeed.

Alice slowly cracked an eye open and blinked a few times at the shining rays of sunlight that pierced through the leaves and branches of the trees. Alice sighed and then stretched out her legs a bit and let out a wide yawn. Alice then looked around and didn't see Dom. She bit down a small panic, but then thought of Josiah and went in search of the bigger male Indominus. She found them, sleeping together near the pond again. Dom was curled up to Josiah, and the latter had his tail curled around Dom. Alice smiled at the scene and then turned around and walked to the viewing area. She poked her head through the brush and saw that there was no one there. Alice then walked back into the brush and lied back down. She was bored and she was alone, for now that is. Alice had to admit, it did feel nice being alone. No one to look after and having the pleasant noises sound around her. It was quite relaxing indeed.

Alice began to think about when she was younger. All the experiments, syringes, tests, x-rays, abuse, Alice lived a life of hell. Then, came the neglect. No one paid her any attention or even tried to bond with her. Dr. Wu imprinted on her, but as if that ruthless mad scientist would have stuck around to try and raise her. He had more important matters to deal with, the "classified" ones. Alice hated her life when she was younger, but she loved the life she was living now. She had great humans who cared for her, a maybe too energetic little brother, and other good dinosaur friends. Alice saw Rexy as a motherly figure and saw the raptors as her sisters. She saw Felix and Silas as good friends, and she only saw Josiah as a stranger. The older male Indominus was strange. He had some kind of changes in mood rather quickly. At one point, he's grumpy, but the next second, he's as happy as can be. Something was going on inside the mind of the bigger male hybrid, and Alice was now desperate to find out.

James was watching his boys run around the paddock, chasing each other in some kind of game of tag. Owen approached James and then asked, "Are they excited?"

"As excited as I am," replied James.

Owen turned to look at the male raptors and saw Enrique thrust his head into Raphael's shoulder.

"James, I read over their files," said Owen.

"Oh?" asked James.

"Yeah, and, it helped me relax a bit."

"Well, it's supposed to help you relax. And, I didn't know what to do about it when they were born. I never would have guessed that they would have met an all girl pack."

"Feeling slight regret?"

"Did you want your girls to have babies?"

Owen paled a bit at the last word of James ' sentence and then replied, "No, but, I do want to expand the pack."

"Well, it seems like it's going to happen today."

"What?"

"What if our packs like each other so much that they'd want to become one big pack?"

"I didn't think about that."

"Well, regardless, the most they can do is cuddle each other."

"I'm sorry James."

"Why? It was my choice to do it to them because I didn't want emotions to be burdened on them on Sorna."

Owen placed his hand on James shoulder and then said, "I'm still sorry about it."

"Then thanks Owen."

Owen gave a small smile and then the two watched as Silver began to snarl at Raphael.

"Uh oh," said Owen.

"Raphael! Silver! No empiezen! Si van a pelear vayanse atras a Sorna!"

The two then shut their snouts and turned to look at their human and Silver emitted a menacing chitter.

"No me des esa mierda Silver!"

The silver clawed raptor then got quiet and lowered his head submissiveley.

"I can't believe raptors can be bilingual," said Owen.

James chuckled at the man, "It's not that they're bilingual, it's that they just understand two languages. They don't legitimately speak raptor and Spanish."

"I know that James."

"Yeah well, you sound like you didn't."

Owen playfully punched James in the arm and said, "So, they'll speak English to my girls right?"

James snorted and rolled his eyes as he flicked Owen's forehead.

Ian and the others were hanging out with Alexis since it was her last day of recovery before she could be released and return to a partially normal life on Jurassic World.

"How are you holding up Alexis?" Ian asked.

"I'm doing good," Alexis responded, "I just really wish I could be out of here."

"Yeah well, they said you'd be out here by tomorrow. And the doctor said not to put stress on that wound, or else it'll be in a much more critical condition," said Olivia.

"I know what the doctor said. I'm not that clumsy you know."

The other three teens looked at Alexis as if she was crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Ian as he pulled out his phone quickly to look at it as if he had received a text message.

"You have something on your face," said Olivia as she stepped up to Alexis and wiped Alexis' chin.

"I was just admiring your eyes," said Casey with a smirk.

"You guys suck," Alexis said.

Olivia started laughing and then Ian asked, "You tell Zach yet?"

"Yeah I did."

"And?"

"He was shocked, but happy to hear that I survived."

"Yeah, at least your both survivors," said Casey.

Alexis turned her attention to look at Casey and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory. You both survived the Indominus Incident and you survived being attacked by Zara. You both survive."

"No wonder we're the perfect couple."

Ian scoffed at Alexis and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What? Do you two have something to say? At least Zach and I have kissed."

With that, Ian and Olivia went silent and had frowns on their faces as they turned to look at each other. Casey began to laugh as he said, "Oh my gosh, you two haven't kissed yet? Wow!"

Olivia turned to look at Casey and said, "What are you laughing about? You don't even have a girlfriend."

"Yeah I do actually."

"Alexis is with Zach."

"No, it's not Alexis."

Ian moved his head a little to stare at Casey and Alexis simply stared with an arched eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?" Casey asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"The whole thing with Alexis is just a little joke. I had a crush on her, but, her rejection has led me to find someone else."

"Does this mystery girlfriend live here?"

"No, it's a long distance thing."

"Really Casey? An imaginary girlfriend is a new low for you dude."

Casey looked at the three with disbelief and said, "Guys, I'm serious. I have a long distance girlfriend! She's coming here for the tenth year celebration."

"That's three months away," said Olivia.

"Yeah and?"

"How do we know you won't just ask someone to be your date for the night?" Ian asked.

"You really think that I'm _that_ kind of guy?"

"Yes," said the three in unison.

Casey scoffed at them and then said, "Just wait until you meet her you dinguses."

The other three began to laugh at Casey.

Claire watched as Owen couldn't quit shuffling nervously. She rolled her eyes at him and then placed a hand on his arm and said, "They'll be fine Owen. Relax."

"I know that Claire, it's just a father's intuition to be weary when his daughters are meeting boys," said Owen.

Claire smiled at Owen and then turned her attention to James, who was standing next to Owen's right. James rested his arm on Owen's shoulder as he said, "Relax amigo feo, estaran bien."

"I know they will."

"You understand Spanish Owen?" Claire asked.

"Taught him every bad word in the book," interjected James proudly.

"And you're proud of that?"

"Eh, I had to do something fun in the Navy besides helping Owen train dolphins."

"I see. But, I doubt that you said a full on sentence of bad words."

"I taught him the basics of Spanish, so he understands more or less of what I'm saying."

"That makes more sense."

Barry walked out onto the catwalk and then said, "We finish bringing the girls out of the trailer. Now, all we can do is watch to see what happens."

The four then watched as the male raptors began to run around and goof off. They were told by James that they were going to have guests and the boys were excited to see who they were. Owen had told the girls that they were going to be visiting some new friends and they were very excited. Blue hoped that it was Alice and Dom, but when she saw that they weren't around, she vowed to hunt down Alpha later.

The girls stepped into the piece of unknown territory and began to inspect all the plants that surrounded them. It seemed a lot like their own home and they wondered who lived in this place. Delta walked over and sniffed a flower and then sneezed. Too much pollen.

"Bless you Delta!" yelled out Barry.

Delta chittered her thanks to the man and then all three raptors tensed at hearing a snarl from the other side of the trees. Blue told Echo and Delta to stay put and she would check to see what it was. Blue disappeared into the trees and after a few seconds, snarls and shrieks were heard. With that, Delta and Echo ran to see what had happened to their sister and Beta and when they came out of the brush and saw what was going on, they were surprised.

The boys stared on at the intruders of their home and Silver stepped out and let out a very vicious and commanding snarl. Blue stepped up and snarled back at the silver clawed velociraptor. Silver was impressed by this Blue One's defiance. Silver then asked them who they were and what they were doing in their territory. Blue told them their names, and then went on to tell them that their Alpha told them that they would be meeting some strangers, meaning the male raptors. Silver then told his brothers that these were the visitors that their Alpha had talked about. Blue tilted her head and asked Silver who they were. The males introduced themselves and then Silver welcomed them as guests only. Blue thanked Silver for the welcome and then Silver walked away from the group and disappeared through the brush.

"What's wrong with Silver?" asked Owen.

"He's not real fond of guests most of the time," replied James.

"That'll be fun if our packs merge."

"You guys want your packs to merge?" Claire asked.

"Why not? Doesn't it sound like a great idea? We could use the empty raptor paddock my girls used to live at and put some other dinosaurs there."

"That does sound like a good idea."

"Speaking of good ideas, Claire, I thought of one and have been meaning to tell you what it was, but a lot has gone on lately so I never got the chance."

"Spill it Owen."

"What do you think if we were to have guests play 'Hide-and-Seek' with Alice?"

The other two men turned their heads at Owen and then arched their eyebrows. Claire stared at Owen and lifted her eyebrows and said, "That does sound like a good idea."

"Yeah, you can make it seem like the guests are trying to survive from Alice. Last man left without being hidden wins."

"Ooh, now that sounds cool," said James.

"Doesn't it?"

"All right Mr. Grady. I'll pass it by the board later and see what they think."

"Jurassic World's going to get more people with all these new attractions."

"Yeah, and to think, they aren't even new dinosaurs or more genetically modified hybrids."

"True, but it's good for us. More money rolls in."

Owen rolled his eyes at Claire and then said, "It's not about the money Claire, remember?"

"I know! But I'm just saying, it's good for us," said Claire.

"Right."

The boys were actually having fun with the girls and they were having fun with the boys, and not like that, if you know what I mean. The boys were telling them about their old home, Isla Sorna and the vast wilderness that it still is. They told them about the females of that island and how they were way meaner than these three. Echo told them that they didn't have any males, at least raptor males, on this island, except for now of course. This intrigued the males a bit and made Raphael ask them if they'd ever mated before. Blue told them that they didn't and that they weren't looking for mates right now. The boys could see that much. And the boys responded that they weren't looking for mates either, but, they had their own reasons. Blue asked where Silver went and Enrique told him to go and check the biggest stream of the paddock. That's where Silver most likely would be right now. Blue walked off into the brush and went in search of Silver.

Tito had to admit, Echo was really pretty. Tito approached the bronze colored velociraptor and then let out a throaty rumble. Echo was immediately intrigued him his action and then chirped at him.

"Looks like Tito likes Echo," said James.

"Yeah well, I raised my girls to be likeable around others. They know better," said Owen.

"That's not what I saw during the Incident when they were eating people," said Claire.

Owen turned to look at Claire and said, "Harsh Claire. Really harsh."

Claire chuckled at Owen and then watched as Echo and Tito walked off somewhere, leaving Delta with Raphael and Enrique.

"If only Charlie was here, then they'd all get some kind of buddy or something like that," said Owen.

"I know Owen, and I'm sorry about what happened," said Claire as she placed her hand over his.

"It's fine."

"But, the board agreed that maybe it might be time to bring in a few new velociraptor hatchlings, except this time, it would be two girls and two boys."

"What? Why? Then I'd have to make one of the boys an Alpha."

"Well, you could always be or have a co-Alpha you know?"

"Be that as it may, it'll be rougher training guys, that's all I'm trying to say."

"Even with James to help you out?"

"Oh, well in that case, it should be only tricky."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen and then watched on as the raptors continued to socialize.

Blue found Silver exactly where Enrique had said. He was lying down next to the biggest stream in the paddock. The female Beta slowly approached him and asked him what was wrong. Silver opened an eye and looked up at the blue streaked raptor and told her that nothing was wrong; that everything was fine. Blue didn't believe the lie and then asked him the same question. Silver sighed and then said that he didn't handle guests all that well. Blue then lied down next to him and told him that she didn't handle guests all that well either, most of the time. But, she had to learn to adapt and she told Silver that he had to do the same, at least for today. Silver knew that Blue was right. He had to at least try for right now to get along with the girls. He didn't want Alpha talking his ear off once the girls were gone about how he didn't socialize at all. Silver told Blue that she was right and then asked her what she wanted to talk about. Blue chittered that she wanted to know a bit more about him, and Silver began to tell Blue about him home and how his bond with Alpha came to be and how much he loved his brothers. They could be knuckleheads sometimes, but they were his knuckleheads. Blue told him that that's how she felt about her sisters and then told him about what had happened to Charlie and the whole Indominus Incident. Silver was a bit surprised by the story and felt sorry for Blue. She told him that everything was fine and that Charlie's death didn't go in vain. Silver was confused because Blue had told him that her death wasn't avenged either, so it couldn't have not gone out in vain. Blue told him that his sister didn't go out in vain because she felt like Alice feeling the ultimate guilt was good enough. Alice still felt guilty over Charlie's death to this very day. Silver then understood what Blue meant and then told him that he had lost a few brothers growing up. They all died of birth defects or of malnutrition or even neglect. They had different Alphas, all who were low life scumbags, until their present Alpha stepped in. Present Alpha cared for all of the raptors with the utmost love and would do anything for them. Blue told him that her Alpha was like that as well. Silver said that his Alpha knew Blue's Alpha. Blue didn't know that! How dare Alpha hide these boys from them! Blue was seriously going to hunt down Alpha later. The two Betas continued to talk as the steady stream kept going by, making a relaxing noise.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about Owen," said Claire, "All the raptors are accounted for and seem to be having a good time."

"Yeah, whatever. They're fine, for now that is," said Owen.

"Oh Owen," began Barry, "just accept it that the girls are happy and having fun right now."

"Fine! I'll admit, they do seem like they're having fun. There, happy now?"

Claire smiled and then rolled her eyes at Owen, then James said, "Amigo, I think another playdate is in order, don't you agree?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Then let's get planning."

"Oh boy."

James then began to talk Owen's ear off about the schedule of the play dates and Claire and Barry just laughed quietly as they continued to watch the raptors play around, while Blue and Silver secluded themselves and continued to talk amongst themselves. Everything was going to be fine...

 **A/N: Turtles! How's it going! Let me just say that I enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you did too! Just a small thing that I wanted to tell you guys because, I wouldn't want to spill it on you when the time came around. It is with a heavy heart that I say that Terrifyingly Beautiful will be ending soon. Not, soon soon, but, soon enough. But, I'll give you more on that later! Review, if you want to and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	46. Chapter 46

**RaptorsRLife: No freaking way! The secret girlfriend is a blonde! Wow, what a coincidence that you would say that you hope she's blonde! Holy Christmas Crap! Wow, that just made my day!**

 **Sick Day/The Tree**

The raptor packs met each other and hit it off on a good note. Owen was very satisfied with the outcome and was happy that his girls were thrilled in meeting the boys. Alice thought a bit about her past and still had Josiah on the worry list because he hadn't done anything to deem himself trustworthy yet.

It's been two weeks since the raptor packs met, and everything was going fine. Josiah got closer to Dom and was actually starting to get to Alice. Alexis was finally released from First Aid and was now living life happily with her friends again. Casey had to deal with the strain of the others not believing that he had a girlfriend. Ortiz had decided to leave Jurassic World for a little while, since he knew now that Claire was starting to catch on to what the man actually does. The 'Hide-and-Seek' idea was loved by the Board and they wanted to see if they could set up the Restricted Area, especially around the old Visitor Center, to be a place where the guests could hide and Alice could seek. They wanted to get it open by the summer. But, a beta test of the attraction would be held in another week or so.

It was now Sunday, and everyone was relaxing. Well, everyone but Owen and Claire. Both had caught the flu and were both quarantined by their friends in Owen's bungalow. The doctor from First Aid told them to get lots of rest and to stay away from others because they were contagious.

Ian and the others were hanging at Starbucks again, except now they were with Alexis, who went through a bit of a wardrobe change ever since her attacking. Alexis was now wearing a light tan t-shirt under a denim jacket, skinny jeans, and black high heel boots. Her hair was up in a small high ponytail. She also had a backpack that had a raptor on in with a cheetah print rim.

Casey was having a hard time convincing the others that he had a girlfriend. What was worse was that he didn't have any pictures to prove it, and the mystery girl only skyped him at night, when Casey wasn't hanging with the others.

"You guys, I just don't understand why you are having the hardest time accepting that I have a girlfriend?" Casey asked.

The others looked at him and then Ian said, "Casey, dude, I honestly don't care whether you have one or not. It's the girls you're having a hard time convincing."

Olivia looked at Ian and then said, "Hey, it's not me. He's having a hard time convincing Alexis about it."

Casey looked at Alexis, who was looking at him with a nonchalant stare, and said, "Look, Casey, I think that you're a great guy and all, but, to have girlfriend? Eh, it's not easy to believe."

Casey scoffed at Alexis and then replied, "Alexis! You're just having a hard time accepting that I'm not hitting on you anymore!"

Olivia and Ian both raised their eyebrows and Alexis asked, "What ?"

"You craved the attention."

Olivia and Ian then widened their eyes and Olivia opened her mouth a bit as they heard the insult that Casey gave to Alexis.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked.

"You heard me. You're in denial of me having a girlfriend because you'll miss all the attention that I gave you," responded Casey.

Ian and Olivia then looked at each other and Ian said, "Well, Olivia are going to head off to-"

"Wherever the wind takes us," added Olivia, "Just as long as it doesn't blow us back here."

Olivia and Ian got up and then exited the place as soon as they could, leaving the other two amidst their tension, which could be cut with a knife right now.

"You found what on Ortiz?" Lowery asked Ryan as the latter reclined into his chair after handing Lowery a manila folder.

"The man wiped himself off the grid before anyone could get a chance to search him up," replied Ryan, "He used to be on the top ten most wanted men in the world, but then, his name vanished off the list."

"No, that doesn't make any sense. How else would he be here then?"

"Unless, it happened while he was already CEO of InGen."

"What do you mean 'while'?"

"Well, I did some more background checks, and, Gabriel Ortiz didn't exist up until a few years back."

"What?"

"The man created a new identity for himself before becoming the CEO of InGen."

"That would probably explain his name bouncing off and disappearing."

"So," began Vivian, "do you think he might have something crazy planned?"

Then a voice from behind said, "Well, if his alibi checks out, then we can only assume, that the man is innocent."

The three of them turned around to see Jones walk in.

"Commander Jones, any updates?" Lowery asked.

"They still need to run Ortiz's alibi. He said that he was never around when Zara committed any of her attacks nor was he here when the vandals vandalized."

"How is it that a man like that can easily get away with such obvious things?" Ryan asked.

"Unless, he's got eyes and ears in here," replied Vivian.

The three men looked at Vivian and Jones asked, "What?"

"Well, what if, _if_ being the big word to focus on, he has a few guys here doing his work from the inside? Hiding certain stuff and evidence."

"That is a very good point Vivian. I'll go and have Security run a whole check on everyone who works here in the Control room, and that would include both you and Lowery I'm afraid."

"Well, then check us first, because there's no way either of us can be guilty."

"Right, I'll be back in a few hours and we'll have that check."

Jones then exited the room and Lowery opened the files, which revealed pictures of Ortiz and a few documents.

"A legal name change?" Lowery asked.

"Yep," replied Ryan, "before Gabriel Ortiz, there was Eduardo Gonzalez."

"This is crazy. Why would he change his name?"

"Beats me, I've been trying to figure it out, but, I gotta dig a bit more into it later. Right now, how are Claire and big brother Owen?"

"Oh, I haven't done my hourly checkup with them yet!"

Lowery then grabbed the phone and dialed Claire's number.

Claire and Owen both felt miserable. Both were in Owen's bungalow trying to get rest so that they could recover from this unfortunate flu. Claire was lying on Owen's bed, while Owen was lying down inside of his trailer, next to the bungalow. Claire heard the phone ring and slowly moved her arm to grab it. Once she grasped the phone, she checked it and saw that it was Control. It was Lowery. Claire pushed the green button and then put the phone on speaker as she gruffly said with a stuffy nose, "What Lowery?"

"Just doing my hourly checkup. How are you feeling?" Lowery asked.

"The same as I did an hour ago."

"Well, how's Owen?"

"I don't know. He's been in his trailer for most of the day today. He missed breakfast and hasn't come inside to check on me or anything."

"Well, can you check to see if he's not dead, please?" asked Ryan.

"I'll go and see. Now, stop doing hourly checkups please?"

"Sorry Claire, Doc says that we have to do this and Sarah wants to keep up with Owen's health."

"Fine, whatever. Just, we'll keep in touch you guys."

"Right, talk to you later Boss."

"Goodbye Lowery."

Claire then hung up the phone and set it next to her head. She really didn't want to get up. Aside from the fact that she was sick, she was just too damn comfortable right now. But, maybe having another warm body with her might help with the recovery. She just needed some Owen. She also had to admit that she was a little worried. Owen hadn't shown himself today at all. Something was definitely wrong, especially since Owen missed breakfast, which he never does. The man loves food too much to skip a meal, especially the most important one of the day.

Claire slowly got out of bed and then made her way to Owen's trailer. She got there in a good few minutes and then opened the door, only to find Owen, still sleeping. She stepped up to him and then put her ear next to his nose. He was still breathing. Meaning that he was still alive. Thank goodness. Before Claire could do anything else, she felt a hand grab her forearm and yank it forward, making her fall on top of Owen.

"What are you doing in here Claire?" Owen asked with a rough, and breaking voice.

"Just checking on you," she replied, "I haven't seen you all day. I was a little worried."

"Well, I'm alive. Now, I need to get some sleep."

"Owen, you've been sleeping for a majority of the day."

"Yeah, but Doc said that I needed to get rest to feel better."

"Owen, sleeping isn't going to instantly cure us you know? Yes, we need sleep, but that doesn't mean it's our vaccination against this flu."

Owen slowly cracked open his eyes and rubbed them a bit. He let out a gruff sigh and then turned looked at the redheaded CEO that was still on top of him.

"You can get off now Claire," he said to her.

"But, I'm so comfortable here," she whined.

Owen let out a small scoff and the tried pushing Claire off of him. To his surprise, Claire was able to hold her ground.

"Jesus Claire, how much do you weigh?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm actually rather light. You're probably just too weak at the moment," Claire retorted.

"Oh no. Look at these guns and tell me if I'm weak."

"Muscle means nothing Owen. You can be all muscle but still be weak."

"Please, I see that way you look at my muscles Claire. You know that I'm not weak."

"Did you run away from a T-Rex in three in heels?"

"Claire, how does that even pertain to what we're talking about at all?"

Claire thought about it for a few seconds before responding, "It doesn't. I just didn't want to keep going down this road."

"I'm not weak. I'm strong, and jacked."

"Jacked?"

"Yeah, I'm buff."

"No, you're just ripped."

"What? No, I'm just buff."

"Let's just say that you're jacked then. Sounds like a mixture of both."

"You can't do that!"

"I so can. It's a word Owen. And I am right anyway, because A, you're arms and your back are huge, and B, I've seen your abs Owen."

"Ah, little Miss Dearing been checking me out?"

"What? No, Owen, remember the day we showed each other our scars? You lifted up your shirt and you had scars on your chest and midsection."

"Oh yeah."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen before slowly getting off of him.

"Okay, so, what do you say we eat?" she asked.

Owen replied with a grunt and turned over to get more comfortable so that he could sleep again. Claire was not going to hold up with Owen right now. Claire grabbed Owen's legs and literally dragged the man out of bed.

"Ugh, fine. I'm up Claire, I'm up!" Owen whined as he shook his legs a bit and then stretched out his whole body.

Claire smiled and then sniffled. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and then blew her nose. She then accidentally dropped said tissue onto Owen's face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Owen," said Claire as she grabbed the tissue off of her boyfriend's face.

"You know what? I don't even care," replied Owen as he slowly got to his feet.

Owen then exited the trailer, with Claire following behind him.

Alice was playing Hide and Seek with Dom, and this time, Dom was at the top of his game. Dom was the hider, and Alice was seeking. This had to be Dom's best run of being a hider, because, Alice hadn't found him in a few minutes. It worried Alice a little, she even began to think that something bad had happened to him. Like, maybe Josiah ate Dom or something. Alice shook her head from the crazed thoughts and then continued to search for the Indominus hatchling. She sniffed the air, but Dom knew how to hide his scent. Alice was impressed. She then checked the ground for any tracks of Dom's path, but most of it was obscured thanks to fallen leaves and the bushes.

Dom was hiding in a hole inside of a tree. The hole was the one where Gray hid from Alice the first time he and Alice played Hide and Seek. The hatchling was holding his breath, only quietly breathing through his nostrils. He cooled down his body temperature in case Alice resorted to using thermal radiation to find him. He also camouflaged a brown color to blend in with the bark of the tree. The tree that Dom was hiding in was a bit old, and honestly, it could go down any second. If the tree went down, then Dom would be exposed, out in the open, for Alice to see. He hoped that the tree would hold up until then.

It had been around twenty minutes already, and Alice was close to where Dom was hiding. But, she had decided to give up. She wouldn't be able to find Dom anytime soon. He was very good at hiding, and Alice hoped that he could give her some pointers in where to choose the right and perfect hiding spot. Alice then barked at Dom to come out and that she had given up. She also told him that he one and assured him that she wasn't joking. Dom began to trill happily as he trotted out from the tree. Dom chirped at Alice that she needed to get better at her finding skills. If she was going to be finding guests when Hide and Seek opened to the public, she would have to be at the top of her game. The main rule was that Alice couldn't use her radiation sensors, as it would be cheating of course.

Dom began to bark happily that he was the best hider ever and that he had won the fifth round of Hide and Seek for the day. Dom wanted a good piece of meat for it, but maybe he would get a different reward once Alice told Owen whenever Owen returns. Alice slowly shook her at the gloating hatchling. But, she had to admit, Dom was very good.

Through all the gloating and acceptance of losing to a hatchling, both Indominus didn't notice the true matter of caution at hand. The tree that Dom was hiding in, had finally decided that it was time for someone to yell timber. The old roots of the tree began to snap and the tree began to slowly fall.

Alice saw that the tree was going to fall on Dom and let out a warning bark at Dom and told him to run. But, Dom instead looked to the tree that was going to fall on him and got startled by it. Alice began to run to Dom, but she wouldn't be able to reach him in time. Dom had curled up and covered his eyes with his tail. The tree was only feet from fully collapsing on top of the hatchling, and it seemed like Alice would have to deal with the loss of yet another sibling.

Then, just before the tree fully fell on top of Dom, Dom realized that nothing had landed on him yet, and that the tree should have fallen on his already. Dom moved his tail and saw white scales above him. His initial thought was that it was Alice who had saved him, but, Dom was wrong. It was Josiah. Josiah was holding up the falling tree and was a bit shaken from the impact the tree gave to his back.

Alice got to Josiah as fast as she could and then moved the tree off of him. Josiah moved away from Dom and then Alice stepped forward and nuzzled Dom lovingly. She was very happy that Dom was alive and well. Thanks to Josiah of course. Alice looked over to the pained Indominus and then chittered her thanks to him. Josiah said that they didn't need to mention it and he then slowly proceeded away from them. But, before he could fully leave, Dom began to bounce around him and told him thanks, while Alice walked alongside the hurt Indominus and saw that he was a cut on his back, most likely from a broken branch that was still attached to the tree. Alice told Josiah that he needed to get it checked and cleaned immediately. Josiah knew that, but there were no vets around. The wound would get infected before they even get the chance to look at it. Alice then knew what she had to do. She had to help out Josiah until they could get someone's attention, most likely Lowery's attention. Alice then told Dom to go and find a camera and do his best to get Lowery's attention. Dom then nodded his head and quickly disappeared into the brush in search for one of the many cameras scattered around the paddock. Alice then told Josiah to lie down, and the male Indominus did as he was told. Alice then proceeded to clean the wounds herself, and Josiah watched as she did so. He was surprised that she was doing this, mostly because he was still a stranger to her. But, Josiah guessed that this was her way of saying thanks for saving the hatchling.

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you guys doing? Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you'd like and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	47. Chapter 47

**RaptorsRLife and Cat girl: Oh, you two are just awesome! And, I apologize a little for causing a bit of a tension between Alexis and Casey, but, every problem I introduce in this story, always get resolved!**

 **Friendzone/Jurassic Flus/Emotional Strain**

Oh the joy in all the world. It seemed like everything was getting a little hectic in Jurassic World. Claire and Owen were sick, and they weren't getting any better. Casey and Alexis have menacing tension and Ian and Olivia hope that the two can resolve it before Zach gets back, even though that's only two months from now. Ryan had found some stuff on Ortiz, but they couldn't find anything else because Ortiz knew how to hide his tracks. They now have reason to believe that Ortiz has someone on the inside working for him, and they're working hard to see who it is. Alice got a bit closer to Josiah because he had saved Dom from a falling tree. It showed Alice that Josiah was actually willing to risk his own life to keep the hatchling alive, and he had only known Dom for a short amount of time. Well, let's just see what happens from here...

It was now Tuesday, and it has been two days since Casey and Alexis began a tension between them. Ian and Olivia were thinking of many ways to get the two to talk to one another and just become friends. Alexis needed to friendzone Casey so that both he and she could be at peace. And, then maybe Alexis would believe in Casey's mysterious girlfriend. Ian and Olivia thought of one place that the two could go two to resolve the tension between them, but it would take a while to actually get the two over to where they needed to be. Before they put the plan into motion, Ian decided to visit his sick uncle and Claire to see how the two were holding up.

"How are you two holding up?" Ian asked as he kept his nose under his shirt.

"We're getting worse," said Owen, "You shouldn't be here Ian. You'll get sick."

"I don't get sick Owen. I'm immune to every sickness."

"Irony will bite you in the ass Ian."

"Whatever, I just wanted to check up on the both of you because I haven't seen you in a few days."

"That's so sweet," said Claire.

Ian smiled at her and then said, "So, mom wanted me to tell you that she wants to have a talk with you once you get better."

"About what?"

"Dad."

"Oh, well that conversation will go well then."

"Owen, don't do anything stupid okay?"

Owen stared at his nephew with his sick dead eyes and then said, "I won't punch him this time. I'll shoot him in the middle of the forehead."

"Owen, I've been able to talk with him over the last few days, and, he's the same, loving Dad that I knew since I was way younger."

"He left for his own reasons Owen, you just need to accept it," said Claire.

Owen turned to look at Claire and then said, "Uh, no offense Claire, but this is a family matter."

"Hey wait, I think Claire's opinion on the matter is important," defended Ian.

"Thank you. Now, what I think you and Ryan need, is some family therapy."

"Family therapy?" Ian asked, "Okay Claire, now I disapprove of your opinion."

"What? I think it'll be a benefit for all the Grady's and Vince. You can talk to one of our psychologists here."

"You have psychologists here?"

"We have them here in case any employees experience something traumatic. Ever since Alice's rampage, we hired nearly every kind of psychologist."

"Well, I'll look into it later."

Claire nodded her head at Ian and then jumped a bit when Owen sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," said Claire and Ian in unison.

Owen let out a grunt as a thank you and then grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"Yeah, you guys need some medicine," said Ian.

"Doc said we need rest," replied Owen.

"Yeah well, doctors aren't always right you know? Yes, you do need rest, but I do suggest that you take some medicine to help out."

"Ian, you're not a certified doctor."

"Yet."

"So, has your experience here at the park helped you form a career path?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I've got two options. Work here in First Aid, or with Reggie as a vet."

"Well, have you asked him about an internship?"

"Yeah, he said I could actually start in the summer after the ten year celebration."

"Oh, well that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

Owen then let out another sneeze, this time, he didn't cover his mouth, and the germs flew onto Ian.

"Oh God! Owen! What the hell? Cover your freaking mouth when you sneeze!" said Ian as he got up and then walked away from Owen.

"I thought you said you didn't get sick Ian," mocked Owen.

Ian widened his eyes and then let out a huff at Owen before stepping out and leaving back to the park.

Claire smiled at Owen and then said, "Bless you."

Owen turned to look at Claire and smiled back and said, "Thank you."

Owen then leaned in to give Claire a kiss, until Claire's hand came between them.

"What the-"

"What? You really think I'm going to let you kiss me while we're both sick?" Claire asked.

Owen then pouted and slouched in his chair. He sure hated being sick.

"So, he changed his name, became CEO of a corrupt corporation, all for what?" Lowery asked Ryan and Jones.

"Your guess is as good as our Cruthers," replied Jones.

"Okay, so, I did some more research, and it turns out that Ortiz actually has a bit of a knack for using animals as weapons," said Ryan as he handed Jones a manila folder.

"He used to be involved in dog fights?"

"Yeah, but only for about a year. He then resorted to brainwashing animals and turning them into dangerous weapons."

"But, Josiah seems perfectly normal."

"Maybe he just made Josiah seem that way for now."

"What, you think Ortiz is waiting for the right moment to use Josiah?"

Ryan put his hand on his chin and thought about Lowery's question, as Jones answered, "Well, maybe he might not use Josiah to attack humans."

"He might use him to attack Alice," responded Ryan.

"Why?" Lowery asked.

"Maybe a motive of revenge is in order."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, maybe Alice did something to his that made him want to kill her."

"The question is...what?"

Ryan and Jones looked at each other before looking at Lowery. This was just puzzling.

"Maybe Ortiz is giving us a clue with something," said Lowery.

Ryan and Jones arched an eyebrow and then Ryan asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like, maybe Josiah's name means something that can lead us to believe that Ortiz has something terrible planned for Josiah to do," responded Lowery as he began to type furiously.

Jones and Ryan were intrigued by Lowery's words and then watched as the geek typed on, until he found something.

"Okay, so, it turns out that Josiah is a biblical name," said Lowery.

"What does it mean?" Ryan asked.

" _Fire of the Lord_."

"Fire of the Lord? The hell does that mean?" asked Jones.

"Well, maybe its a symbolic thing. Like, Josiah could possibly be the Fire and the Lord would be-"

"Ortiz," finished Ryan.

The three men then looked at each other before Jones said, "I think that can hold up against him."

"We need something more concrete though," said Ryan.

"Like what? You've looked into his past, and he's done a lot of crazy crap! All the past illegal activity should be enough to pin him!"

"Well, it's actually not that simple. We need confirmation from Ortiz himself that he did all of this. Because, all of this info, could be corrupted by his inside man."

"Why?"

"He could have put false pictures, or other things."

"Okay, fine. How are you going to get it out of him?"

"Only time will tell Lowery."

Lowery turned to look at his screen and stared at the words on the screen. Fire of the Lord. What on Earth was Ortiz planning?

Josiah had just woken up from a delightful nap and walked around a bit. He spotted Alice and Dom sleeping and didn't want to wake them up at all. Josiah went to the viewing area and saw Lord standing in the viewing room. Josiah stood far from Lord and let out a low growl. Lord shouldn't be here right now.

"Josiah, how are you doing?" Ortiz asked in a calm tone.

Josiah just stared at Lord with his blazing Ruby eyes and then turned around to disappear into the brush.

Ortiz arched an eyebrow at Josiah and then asked himself, "What is going on with him?"

Josiah walked back to his nest and then lied down. He hated this conflict of emotions that he was having in his heart and mind. In such a short amount of time, Josiah had started to feel something toward Alice. Something deep. But, his evil side told him to stick with the plan. Josiah hated the plan. He didn't want to execute it at all, especially with Dom around. He was just a small little hatchling, and he didn't need to experience something like that.

Josiah felt a feeling inside of himself that was to be a kind of family with Alice and Dom. Be Dom's older brother, or be Alice's mate. Why was Josiah thinking these things?! Lord had taught his that he couldn't fall in love with the enemy! Josiah shook his head from all these thoughts as he looked up to the sky. Was he really going to through with Lord's plan?

Alice stirred from her sleep as she slowly cracked an eye open. She looked down at Dom and curled around him more. She was very happy that he was still alive and breathing. She was grateful that Josiah saved his life. Alice had to admit, though she barely knew Josiah, she could tell that he probably had a heart of gold under the rigid snow white scales and ruby red eyes.

Dom woke up from his sleep with a wide yawn and he then looked into one of his big sister's scarlet eyes and then let out a warm chitter. Alice responded with a greeting trill and nuzzled her little brother. Dom welcomed the nuzzle by nuzzling back. He loved a good nuzzle from Alice, and yet had to get one from Josiah. Dom knew that it would take some time before Josiah would see Dom as a younger sibling or so. Dom however, had the patience for it. He would wait for an eternity for Josiah to open up fully.

Dom got up to his feet and quickly ran off in search of the bigger male Indominus. Dom found him in a matter of seconds and then attacked Josiah's snout. Josiah snorted and then tried lightly shaking the hatchling off, but to no prevail. Josiah then gave Dom a gentle lick, before getting the hatchling off and slobbering him all over. Dom let out protesting barks as he tried squirming out of Josiah's grasp. Once Dom was out from Josiah's grasp, the hatchling ran over and jumped into the pond to get the slobber off, making Alice smile and making Josiah walk toward the pond. Josiah greeted Alice and she returned the greeting. The two watched as Dom surfaced and then went over and stood next to Alice while he wriggled his body of the cold water on his body.

Ian and Olivia were surprised that their plan was going well so far. They decided to take Alexis and Casey to the Bamboo Forest, the most Zen place in all of the park. Maybe the two could talk their differences out here, where they didn't permit yelling of any sort. Seriously, like, no yelling whatsoever. Ian and Olivia sat the two down on a bench and then went off a little bit ahead so that the two wouldn't be in the way when the other two talked. They were still at a good range where they could hear the other two however.

Casey just sat there, staring at the healthy bamboo that was growing around him. Alexis just texted Zach on her phone, and wouldn't look away from it whatsoever. Casey knew how this was going to go. He would have to speak first. He would have to apologize. He did raise his voice to Alexis now and said that she was an attention seeker. The teenager then let out a sigh as he said, "Alexis, I'm sorry."

Alexis continued to text as she listened to Casey intently.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you and for saying that you're an attention seeker," said Casey as he then turned to look at Alexis.

Alexis could feel the boy staring at him, and she didn't like it at all. Well, she liked it a little. She slowly put her phone down and away from her face as she slowly turned her gaze to Casey. She let out a slight discontent sigh as she said, "I'm sorry for not believing that you have a girlfriend."

"What?" Casey asked.

"You were right. I am having a bit of a hard time accepting the fact that you have a girlfriend."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy from you Pitcher?"

"No, but, I kind of do like it when you pretend to hit on me."

Casey didn't know what to do at the moment. He didn't know whether to smile out of happiness in the fact that he was partially right, or just frown and stare at Alexis because of her strange confession.

"Uh, well, apology accepted...I guess," said Casey with an arched eyebrow.

"I accept your apology too Casey," said Alexis.

Ian and Olivia stared from afar and heard every word that was spoken.

"Okay, so, Alexis did like the attention that Casey was giving her, and she was having a hard time accepting the fact that Casey has a boyfriend?" Ian whispered.

"Oh my God," said Olivia.

"What?"

"Alexis is admitting that a guy was right about her for once."

Ian looked at Olivia with an arched eyebrow as he then watched on as Casey and Alexis talked.

"So, look, I'll tell you what. I had a crush on you Alexis," began Casey, "I really did. But, after seeing how devoted you are to this Zach guy, I don't think I should even mess around in that playing field. But, I can still hit on you every now and then because I like it when you're a bit annoyed by me. Makes me happy in a way."

"Yeah well, as much as I appreciate the friendly help," said Alexis, "How about you don't hit on me and we just be friends?"

"Aw, see, it's already starting again."

"What's already starting again?"

"Don't worry about it Pitcher. You just keep on moving forward."

Alexis scoffed at Casey and then said, "Unbelievable."

Casey smiled at her and then said, "Don't worry about it Babe. I knew we would talk things out."

Alexis looked at Casey and then said, "Don't call me Babe Casey!"

Casey then laughed at Alexis and she couldn't help but put a small smile on her face. They were back to their old shenanigans.

Olivia and Ian smiled at the two and then approached them.

"Well, I see that you two have talked things through," said Ian.

"Yeah, if you call talking things through play flirting on a girl who is taken," responded Alexis.

Casey looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah well, what say you two we go and hit Starbucks again?" Olivia asked.

The two of them agreed and then the four were off to the coffee shop.

"Man, we are so white," said Ian.

The other three just stared at him as they continued on. The hell was Ian talking about?

Owen was sleeping in his hammock, resting peacefully as the sounds of the world kept him in a tranquil state. Too bad that the moment was short lived. Owen felt gravity pull his towards the ground, and before he realized it, he fell face first, onto the ground. Owen groaned as he slowly got up and saw who it was that flipped him over.

"Sarah, what the hell?" he asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to check on my big brother and see how his girlfriend was doing, too," she replied.

"We're doing fine. Now, go away."

"Ah, ah, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Where's Vince?"

"Please, you think he's going to come close to you, let alone when you have the flu?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick, too?'

"Please, I don't get sick."

"Well, now I know where Ian get's it from."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sarah arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged her shoulders as she watched Owen slowly walk up the stairs and into his bungalow. Sarah followed her brother and then saw Claire snoring her sickness away. Sarah chuckled at seeing her boss like this. Owen then sat down on Claire, who let out a loud groan as the weight of her boyfriend seeped on her.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?" she asked with a stuffy nose.

"We have a visitor," he replied.

Claire opened her eyes to see her assistant and then asked, "What do you want Sarah?"

"Two things. First, a picture of you asleep like that. And second, I came here to tell you that the next few months have all been booked. And the ten year celebration guest list has been made and each guest has confirmed to arrive."

Claire lightened up a bit at the good news.

"That's great. But, how does this help me with my sickness?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah smiled and then said, "It doesn't. But, I do know that you like knowing how your park is holding up, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are."

Sarah nodded her head and then told Owen, "Hey, listen, I want us to have a little therapy session."

"What? Claire, did you tell Sarah about this?" Owen asked.

"No, maybe Ian told her."

"Ian did tell me about it. I think it would be a good idea."

Owen stared at his sister and then saw that he really didn't have much of a choice, "Fine. But I'm only doing it because you're my sister and I love you."

"You on any medication?" Sarah asked.

"No, why?"

"You seem delusional, or even high, right now."

Claire snickered at that and then Owen shook his head. He really hated being sick...

 **A/N: Turtles! More about Ortiz has been revealed! And there's more to come! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you want to, and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!TM341**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for loving this story so much you guys! You guys are awesome and your love for this story always makes my day and makes me happy!**

 **Warning: Some dark content/cruel scenes...**

 **Demons of a "Demon"**

Everything was going smoothly at Jurassic World. Alexis and Casey are back to their old selves again. Claire and Owen are still sick, but, they were finally allowed to get back to their normal jobs, but their friends were still very cautious about them. Josiah is starting to feel something about Alice deep inside of his heart. Is he developing feelings towards her? Ortiz is close to standing in boiling water. The others were starting to figure out more about him and his past. They are now trying to find out what he plans on doing with Dom and who his inside guy is.

It s now Thursday, and Owen was going to be able to see his girls again. It had been some time since he had seen them. Then, he would go and see Alice.

Owen couldn't be any happier to see his girls. He hadn't seen them in a few days, and he was feeling a little worried that they would panic about not seeing their Alpha and break out to search for him.

The raptors were worried about not seeing their Alpha, but Barry was a good substitute in the mean time. He would feed them their favorite snacks all the time. Sometimes, they even preferred Barry over Alpha.

Owen was going to walk into the paddock today to greet his girls. Reggie told him that they wouldn't get sick, so Owen took it as they'd be perfectly fine when they greeted him up close.

Owen walked into the paddock and was greeted by silence. There wasn't a sound nearby. There wasn't any movement. Owen whistled to his girls, but they didn't show up at first. After a few seconds, Owen's Beta jumped on him and tackled him down to the ground. Blue then let out a happy trill as she nuzzled her face all over Owen's face. Delta and Echo were excited to see Owen and did the same as Blue. Owen couldn't help but laugh at seeing his girls again. They were happy to see him and he was happy to see them.

Blue was so happy. Alpha was still alive! But, something was off about him. There was a certain smell on Alpha that had Blue a little puzzled.

"Okay girls, okay! Off please," commanded Owen as he gently pushed Blue off of him.

Owen got up to his feet and then ran his hand down Blue neck and said, "I'm a little sick girls. So, if you get sick, now you know why."

That would explain the strange aroma on Alpha.

Alice was walking around the paddock as she spotted Dom, who was trying to catch a butterfly. He chased it around and jumped up to bite it, but the little insect would fly up out of Dom's reach when he jumped to bite it. Alice smiled at seeing her brother trying so hard to catch the butterfly. Alice then walked around a bit more and spotted Josiah, who was resting near the pond. Alice walked over to him and lied down next to him and asked him what he was thinking about. Josiah responded by telling her that there were a lot of things going on through his mind. Alice asked him what was going on through his mind and Josiah responded by telling her that he was thinking about all the crap that went on when he was younger. Alice asked him if he could tell her what happened during his youth, and Josiah complied.

 **(Play Demons by Imagine Dragons if you want to...)**

Josiah didn't have it easy at all during his childhood. As a hatchling, he was experimented on and tortured by Lord and his companions. Josiah remembered back to crying for a few days because of the pain that he had received. He hated Lord and everything he did to him. He remembered one time where he was placed into a ring with two other animals, a velociraptor and a small apatosaur. Josiah didn't mind either of the two. He was more wary of the raptor than the herbivore. Josiah actually tried becoming friends with the long necked dinosaur, but that friendship was short lived. A few days later, the velociraptor ate the apatosaur before Josiah's very eyes, and then tried killing Josiah as well. But, Josiah had ended up killing the velociraptor out of rage from killing his apatosaur friend. That had been the worse memory that Josiah had ever experienced. The fight had resulted in a scar that was on Josiah's snout. Josiah then remembered back to even when Lord had commanded him to kill a pack of velociraptor hatchlings, but he didn't want to whatsoever. But, Lord began to beat Josiah until he did as he was told. But, Josiah didn't listen at all. So, Josiah watched in agony as Lord killed off the whole pack. Hearing those pained screeches and seeing all the blood. It brought a feeling back to Josiah that he never wanted to feel again.

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Josiah had been through so much, and, yet, he seemed like a bit more of a normal Indominus. He didn't show any signs of a pained childhood. He was good at covering up his darkened past.

Josiah went on to say that all the humans, including Lord, that trained Josiah were scum of the Earth. The first trainer, who Josiah named Glutton, tried killing Josiah after Josiah had bit his hand. The second trainer, who Josiah named Deceit, had tried seeming friendly, but ended up trying something much, I mean much worse.

Alice asked Josiah what it was that Deceit tried to do.

Josiah looked down at the ground with darkened eyes and remembered back to what Deceit had tried to do. Deceit was a mad man who wanted...Josiah didn't even want to think about it. Deceit wanted... _pleasure_ from Josiah. Good thing that Josiah bit off something more vital to Deceit when he tried.

Josiah went on to talk about the other trainers he had. The fourth trainer, who Josiah had named Death, had always tried killing Josiah when he didn't listen to him, but Lord wouldn't let him. Josiah was grateful for that much. The fifth trainer, who Josiah had decided to name Brute, always beat Josiah every time he didn't listen to him. Josiah remembered one time, when he didn't listen to Brute when the human told him to do a simple command, and Brute struck him in the stomach. Josiah then remembered himself on the ground, and still getting beaten.

Josiah had many other trainers, but the others weren't as bad as the first few.

Alice asked him if there were any memories in particular that he hated remembering. Josiah then thought of one memory.

It was when Josiah was still a hatchling. Lord had brought in an animal that looked similar to him. It was yet _another_ Indominus. Lord wanted the two to bond and get along. But, there was something wrong from the start. The other Indominus was a bit more wild than Josiah. The other Indominus was a bit bigger than Josiah, and tended to push him around. Then, Lord brought in _yet another_ Indominus. This one was smaller than Josiah and the other one. The bigger Indominus would always push the two around and Josiah felt like it was his duty to keep the smaller one safe. Josiah and smaller Indominus got along fine. They were practically brothers. The bigger one however, was still a big bully to the two. Josiah always protected the smaller one, and that would kind of explain why he had the natural inclination to protect Dom from the falling tree. Josiah and his brother had the best of times, even with the terrible humans that came and went. They were the happiest of brothers, and Josiah couldn't picture his life without his smaller brother. Until that one day came along. Josiah and his brothers were a bit bigger than they used to be, about the height of a velociraptor. He and his brother were just having a normal day playing with each other. The bigger bully Indominus woke up that day on the wild side of the bed. The bully Indominus went crazy and began to try and fight the other two. Josiah protected his smaller brother by challenging the bully Indominus to a fight. The two began to fight and it was going great in Josiah's favor. But, the bully bit down on Josiah's neck and then tossed him down to the ground. Josiah couldn't get up in time and turned to look at the bully bite down hard on the neck of his smaller brother. Josiah was mortified. The smaller Indominus began to let out cries and wails of pain, until after a few seconds, a cracking sound was heard and the smaller Indominus' cries were no more. Josiah then watched on as the bully ate the smaller one in front of his very eyes. The blood. The cries. Josiah was traumatized. Josiah charged at the bully and then killed him quickly. Josiah then rested next to his smaller brother's remains for the next few days, not moving at all and fending off any humans who tried getting close. That was the day that changed Josiah forever.

Alice didn't know what to think or how even to respond to Josiah. She didn't expect him to say all these things about himself right now. They barely knew each other, but now Alice could say otherwise. She looked at Josiah, who now had a very saddened look on his face. Alice swore she could see a single tear coming from Josiah's eye, running down the side of his cheek. Alice then moved closer to Josiah and then put her head under his jaw. She lightly crooned at him, telling him that she was sorry that he went through all of that when he was younger and that he should just let it all out.

Josiah didn't know what to do right now. Alice was under his jaw and trying to comfort him, which he was grateful for. Josiah thanked her for trying to comfort her and then asked her if she had anything bad happen to her while being completely alone in her old paddock. Alice responded by telling him that she just hated being alone all of the time. She hated the silence. She hated the emptiness. She just hated it.

Josiah wasn't really surprised by Alice's answer. If he had been alone all his life he would have hated those things, too.

Alice wanted to know more about him, not to seem rude by making him think about dark times in his past. She kindly asked him if there was anything else.

If Josiah had eyebrows, he would lower them right now. Why did Alice want to know so much about him? Just because Josiah sheds a tear over something terrible from his past, now Alice wants to know everything? Josiah huffed and then, with Alice still under his jaw, told her a few more things.

Josiah told Alice about all the animals that Lord made him kill, and all the humans he made him silence because they were problematic.

Alice knew exactly who Josiah was talking about. He was talking about Ortiz. The man was insane. An insane religious fanatic that would do anything to get whatever he wanted or needed.

Josiah remembered one animal that Lord told him to kill. It was a small animal that humans called dogs. Well, at a small size, they were called puppies. The puppy was so innocent to Josiah, that he refused to hurt it. But, Lord manipulated Josiah by telling him that the puppy had something to do with smaller one's death, and that enraged Josiah and he killed the poor puppy.

Alice was getting a little irritated. Not because of Josiah, but because of Ortiz. The man had to be taken off of this planet before he could do anymore damage to anyone, or anything, else. Alice told Josiah that he needed to stop Ortiz, but Josiah said otherwise. Alice was very confused. How could Josiah vouch for a human who was so cruel to him when he was a hatchling? How could one try to defend a monster that scared them all their life? Maybe that was it. Maybe Josiah was actually still a little scared by Ortiz to betray him and not do what Ortiz had planned.

Josiah knew that Lord was a mad man who had to be wiped off the face of the Earth, but he was truly still scared of the human because he was so cruel and downright scary.

Josiah then went on to tell Alice one more thing about his childhood. Josiah had told Alice that Lord had always told him that Love was a deceptive emotion and that it always knew how to tear apart the hearts of those who fell for her seductive ways.

Alice was a bit surprised by this. She didn't know much about love, but she sure knew that it wasn't an evil emotion. Claire and Owen loved each other, but none exhibited a kind of hatred towards each other through love. Alice couldn't say anything because she didn't have any experience whatsoever about love. All she knew was that Ortiz was wrong about love. Alice asked Josiah why Ortiz told him that.

Josiah replied that Lord told him not to fall in love at all. Both Indominus didn't know love, but they knew that humans courted before fully realizing that they love each other. All animals knew were that in the world, there was a mate for everyone, and once they mated, well at least in some cases, they mated for life. Alice asked Josiah if he had ever been in love before. Josiah shook his head and then asked Alice if she had ever been in love. She said no, but in her mind, she was kind of starting to, and so was Josiah.

Both Indominus had human DNA, so it was a bit understandable if they were to exhibit or experience human emotions. They could cry, smile, if they practiced it enough they could laugh, the list goes on. They showed all expressions and aspects for every emotion, except for love. Love was the one thing that neither had experienced, at least in a courting relationship type manner. Alice could say that she loved Dom, but as a brother. Josiah could have said that he loved his smaller brother, but then again, as a brother. This was a different love that neither of the two had dealt with before.

Alice moved her head from under Josiah's jaw and then stared at him. This Indominus had been through so much worse, she felt kind of guilty about judging him as a threat when he first arrived.

Josiah was about to get up and walk away. He had said too much to Alice already. He just wanted to take a walk. But, before he could get up, Alice told him to sit still. Running from his problems wasn't going to help him out. Alice told the male Indominus that if he needed help with anything, then he should tell her and they could talk it through. She also suggested that Josiah learn to spell words with the laminated paper so that he could communicate better with Owen and the others, and Ortiz she assumed.

Josiah looked at Alice and simply looked into her scarlet eyes. She was determined to help him. He asked her why she was so willing to help and Alice told him that she didn't know. But, she had a kind of gut feeling that she just needed to help Josiah out.

Josiah was then taken aback by Alice's next move. She gently nuzzled her cheek up against his. Josiah didn't know what to do. He felt very awkward in this position. He didn't want to say anything rash, and he didn't want to do anything stupid. So, he just let Alice nuzzle herself up against him. Alice then looked at Josiah and smiled, and the male Indominus couldn't help but smile back at her.

Josiah chittered his thanks and after that, Dom appeared and began wrapped his arms on Josiah's snout. The older male snorted and then lightly shook the hatchling off. Alice then grabbed Dom and began to bathe him. Dom, being the boy he was, began to protest and squirm. This reminded him of when Josiah slobbered him all over. Dom finally got out of Alice's reach, but Alice got up and then went in pursuit of the hatchling Indominus.

Josiah watched as Alice and Dom disappeared and he was finally alone again. He liked the silence. He rested his head on the soil and then closed his eyes. He was grateful that Alice was so willing to help him out. Now, Josiah wanted to find out what the strange feeling in his chest was. Is it just a strange feeling, or is it...love...towards Alice?

 **(Stop the song here)**

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life going? I know that this chapter got really dark and I apologize if it creeped you out a bit. But, I just wanted to show you guys where Josiah came from. Well, I hope that you liked this little dark, yet slightly insightful chapter! Review if you want to and remember to stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	49. Chapter 49

**Butterflies**

Josiah told Alice everything that happened to him in the past, making him feel a bit sad and uncomfortable. During the talk, he also seemed to develop a strange, warm feeling in his chest. Alice began to feel something, too. But, neither of the two truly knew what it was that they were feeling.

It was now Saturday, and Owen and Claire had gotten a bit better over their sickness. They still had a few symptoms of their sickness, such as stuffy nose and a cough. But, otherwise they were fine. Claire loved being back at work and Owen loved hanging around with his girls and Alice.

It was early in the morning, so not everyone was up and running around. A few however, were early birds. Ian was walking around with Lowery and Ryan and they were telling Ian what they had found out about Ortiz.

"It's family," said Ian.

"What?" Lowery asked.

"Ortiz's motive: it's family."

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Well, if Ortiz's true intention is to kill Alice. Then, his true motive would have to be family. Alice did something to his family that made him get angry and want to kill her. Keep in mind, this plan of revenge must've come up after Alice's rampage, so everything before that, means nothing in this whatsoever."

"So, Alice did something to his family."

Ryan put his hand on his chin as he thought about what Ian had said and then said, "Maybe something happened during Alice's rampage that could've affected Ortiz's family."

"Like, pterosaurs breaking out and causing havoc on the guests?" Lowery asked.

"That could very well work in this scenario."

"So, Ortiz's family is killed during the pterosaur attack, and then he gets this rage that he decides to get revenge by attempting to kill Alice?" Ian asked.

"It sounds like it."

"Is that enough to pin all of this crap on him?"

Ian looked at Lowery with an arched eyebrow and asked, "Pin it on him?"

Lowery opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan spoke words first by saying, "Lowery wants to get this guy arrested already."

"Oh, well, we have enough for that. But, there's a minor detail that you're glossing over Lowery," said Ian.

"What?"

"Well, Isla Nublar isn't exactly U.S. soil. So, the Costa Rican government would have jurisdiction over him. They'd have to want to transfer him over to the U.S. to get a proper trial."

"So, you mean to tell me, that we've been doing this all for nothing?!"

"No, it gave most of us something to do in our spare time," responded Ian in a joking tone.

Lowery looked at Ian and lowered his brows.

"Well, Ortiz normally doesn't hang around here much, right?" Ryan asked.

"Only in his spare time, which is every now and then," responded Lowery.

"Is he here on the island right now?"

"No, he hasn't been here in a few days. But, I'm pretty sure he's bound to show up within another day or so."

"So, what, you want to interrogate him or something?" Ian asked Ryan.

"Well, Claire handled it miserably last time. We're going to have to get the answers out of him as if we were talking to him casually," responded Ryan.

"Oh, I can do that. Surprisingly, Ortiz doesn't find me one bit suspicious of anything."

"Right, well, when he arrives, we'll discuss that a bit more."

Ian and the other two continued on. Now, all that was left was for Ortiz, or Gonzalez, to return.

Throughout most of the day, everything went smoothly. A few sick dinos here and there, and some guests getting lost. It was a normal weekend day for the park, until the time came around for the Grady's to have family therapy. The Grady's, and Vince, were sitting in a room, in a semicircle, in front of the therapist, Dr. Adam Palifko. Palifko has pale skin, green eyes, and short, black hair. He was wearing a black suit, with a red shirt and a black tie. He had a clipboard on his lap and tapped his pen rhythmically on it. The family simply stared at the man, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," began Palifko, "My name is Adam Palifko, but you may call me Adam. I'm here to help you out with whatever problems you are struggling with. So, what seems to be the problem?"

Ian looked at his parents, and then at his uncles, neither of who were going to say anything.

"Well, you see, Dr. Palifko, my father left when I was ten, and it turns out that he and my mom kept their relationship healthy throughout the years without me, or my uncles knowing about it. My uncles got mad at my Dad because they thought he had left her because he was, as they said, a worthless piece of shit who die and rot in hell for all eternity. And, so, the problem is that my uncles still hate my Dad. We need you to fix that," said Ian.

Palifko looked at Owen and Ryan and asked, "Is all of that true?"

Owen and Ryan nodded in unison and then Palifko gave a soft chuckle.

"All right then. I always love a good challenge."

Owen and Ryan looked at each other and then back at the good doctor. Palifko then asked everyone for their names and they easily complied.

"Well, Owen and Ryan, why do you still hate Vince? Even with knowing that your sister kept her relationship with him healthy?" Palifko asked.

Owen looked at Ryan, who was already staring back at his big brother.

Owen quietly huffed as he said, "I don't still hate Vince. I just strongly dislike the fact that they kept it a secret from us, including their own son."

"What he said," responded Ryan as he pointed at Owen.

Palifko then placed a hand on his chin as he then looked at Ian and asked, "Ian, what do you think of all this?"

"Well, at first, I grew a disliking towards my dad, but, after getting to talk with him over these past few days, we've come to agree that we can't make up the eight years that he wasn't their, so, we'll just make eight more years of being a good father and son," responded Ian.

"I like that," said Palifko as he proceeded to pull out a stick with a red band on it.

"Now, you're probably wondering what this is," he said as he held the stick up high, "This here, is a truth stick. Basically, whoever holds the stick, can say whatever he or she feels without getting retaliation or judgement. Who'd like to go first?"

Owen stretched out and grabbed the stick and then said, "I feel that Vince is an A grade asshole that should have just buried himself alive and died a very slow and painful death."

Everyone turned to look at Owen, but, they couldn't give him judging looks or anything, he was holding the Truth Stick after all. Then, Ryan grabbed the stick and said, "What Owen said, except I said that before he died, he should have been water boarded, then beaten senseless until all of his organs were out of place, then peel all of his skin off and throw him in a tub of alcohol, then stab his knees with knives and connect jumper cables on them and then throw him into a pool of water. Then, after all that, he could be buried alive and die a slow painful death."

Ian arched an eyebrow and then turned and stared at the floor for a few seconds. His uncles were psychopaths. Palifko gave a sarcastic smile and then grabbed the stick from Ryan and said, "Okay, so, it seems like there is a problem here."

"You think?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so, I have an idea. Let's vent out all of this pent up anger and then discuss more of this matter."

"Okay, so, how are we going to vent out that anger?" Owen asked.

"You and Ryan are going to beat Vince with a bat."

"What?!" Vince asked.

"I love that idea!" said Ryan.

"Can we record it and then send it to everyone who works here?" Owen asked.

"No, no, you don't quite understand. Look over there."

Palifko pointed at the wall and there, a dummy, with a picture of Vince's face tapped to it, was standing there.

"You and Ryan are going to beat _that_ Vince up with a bat until you feel like all the anger towards him inside of you is nearly all gone," added Palifko.

Vince let out a relieved sigh and then Owen and Ryan stood up. Palifko then handed the two a bat and said that Owen would start. Owen then approached the dummy and took in a deep breath. He firmly grasped the bat and then gave a big swing.

"So, we need to find out who Ortiz has working here," Lowery told Jones as he took a sip of water from his big cup.

"Well, we've ran background checks on everyone in here, and we came up with nothing," replied Jones.

"You think that Ian might be able to help out with this?"

"No, but, I already feel like you're going to ask him anyway."

"Yeah I am."

Lowery grabbed the phone and then dialed Ian's number.

Ian and his parents watched as Owen mutilated the dummy. Vince swallowed hard and inched closer to his wife for some comfort. Ian felt his phone vibrate and then pulled it out and saw that Lowery was calling him.

"Dr. Palifko, do you mind if I take this quickly?" Ian asked politely.

"Not at all. I think you have more than enough time. Go ahead," responded the man as he cringed at seeing the bat Owen was swinging with break in two.

Now it was Ryan's turn.

"Lowery, what's up?" Ian asked.

"We need help figuring out who Ortiz's inside guy is," responded the tech geek.

"Why do you need me for that?"

"Well, you're the only person I could think of that thinks outside the box."

At the Control room, Alexis came in and then walked over to Lowery's desk and asked him who he was talking to. Lowery told her that he was talking to Ian about trying to find out who Ortiz had working for him at Control.

"You think it's a guy?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lowery asked.

"Okay, first of all, that's sexist. Second, what makes you think that the inside guy is indeed a _guy_?"

"Wait, Alexis could be right. I was actually thinking that exact same thought," said Ian.

Ian looked over at the doctor and then approached him for a second and asked, "Dr. Palifko, I have a little problem I need you to figure out."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you see, there's this scenario running through my head. A room full of people, men and women of course, and we're trying to figure out if one of them is a traitor. How would you figure it out?"

"Well, I would look at how they all act. Then, I would try and get some words out of them that would hint to something of them being a traitor."

"Have you been to the Control room?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with it."

"What if there was a traitor in there?"

"Well, if you were working there, then I'd say it was probably someone who everyone would least expect. Someone very close to you, someone who hears everything you're saying, someone who acts like they are completely innocent."

Ian processed the doctor's words and then widened his eyes at thinking of one person.

"Lowery, I think I have a suspect for Ortiz's inside person," said Ian.

"Who?"

 _"Vivian._

"What? No, there's no way that it could be-"

"Lowery, I know that it's hard to believe. But, look at her right now, you'll see it."

Lowery then turned to look at Vivian, who was typing quickly and telling Security that there were some more children who had gotten lost. There was no way it could be her. It was Vivian for crying out loud. The girl wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Lowery looked at Jones and then said, "Vivian."

Jones looked at Vivian and then approached her and took her out of the room. Lowery then hung up the phone without saying another word and then slouched in his chair. How would it be possible?

Alice had just woken up from a very nice nap and was walking around the paddock in search of Josiah. She wanted to talk to him more and she wanted to tell him about herself this time. Alice had found Josiah playing with Dom. The two were having a contest to see who had the louder roar. Dom thought that he had the loudest roar in the world, that he could even make the ground tremble. Josiah only agreed to the contest to make Dom feel good. When Dom let out his loudest roar, Josiah pretended like it was the loudest thing he had ever heard and even shook a bit, to make it seem like Dom actually shook the ground with his voice. Alice smiled at seeing that. If Josiah and Alice didn't get along together, it was surefire that Dom and Josiah had a good brotherly relationship. Dom was really important to Josiah already. Dom was a hatchling and he needed to grow up to be big and strong, and Josiah wanted to pass down his wisdom on the hatchling Indominus. It would be like Dom was Josiah's son, at least that's how Josiah kind of saw it.

Alice walked over to the two and Dom chirped happily at seeing his big sister and then climbed up onto her back. Alice greeted Josiah and the bigger male Indominus gave his own kind greeting to Alice. Alice turned her head to look at Dom and then said that his loud had to be the loudest she had ever heard. The hatchling then trilled in happiness and his eyes gleamed with pride as he puffed out his chest and then let out another loud roar. Alice only smiled and Josiah rolled his eyes. Dom jumped off of Alice's back and then disappeared into the brush. He went off in search of some food. He was starving!

Josiah asked Alice how she was doing and she told him that she was doing well. Josiah was pleased to here that and then Alice invited Josiah to lie down because she wanted to talk more with him. Josiah complied and then lied down. Alice sat on her haunches and then Josiah asked her if she was going to tell him something about her past. Alice said that it was only necessary because he had told her everything about his past. Josiah then countered by telling her that he told her that because he felt like she needed to know so that she wouldn't always think of him as some strange stranger who was just showed up on the island thanks to Ortiz. Alice told him that what he told her yesterday made her realize and feel more than just that. She was compelled by Josiah's past. She felt very bad for him. He had been through so much and he seemed so, carefree, right now. Josiah told Alice that even though life might be crappy sometimes, you just gotta keep with the flow and keep on living. No use staying in the past. What good is it going to bring? Josiah had a point. Alice had stayed in the past and that's what drove her rampage. The loneliness, the neglect, the hatred, the fear, all those were factors. Alice honestly hated thinking about why she did what she did. It wasn't going to help her if she did think about it. It would just make her upset and sad. Alice would take Josiah's words into consideration. If Alice had thought about that before her rampage, she might not have even gone on a rampage.

Alice then lied down next to Josiah, and then he began to feel that strange, warm feeling in his chest again. Josiah hated feeling like this, especially since he didn't truly know what it was that he felt. Curse human emotions! Alice had to admit, she was starting to feel something, too. It was a strange fuzzy feeling in her stomach, it was what the humans called, 'Butterflies.' Humans every now and then would get butterflies in their stomach, but that was normally a sign of nervousness. Alice wasn't nervous right now. She had no need to be nervous whatsoever. Maybe getting butterflies in one's stomach meant a bit more than just being nervous.

 **A/N: Turtles! How are you doing? Good? Bad? Well, whatever it may be, I hope that you're having good days! If not, then I hope that you can find it in yourself to take courage and get happy! I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you want to and remember to come back for more!**

 **P.S.-I'm already in tears, but, as I said before, this story is going to conclude soon. I know on exactly which chapter to end this story, but, I will also keep in mind to give all of the characters closure, and for there to be no loose ends. But, don't let this get you down! There's still a lot more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	50. Chapter 50

**Guest 2: I will let you know soon if I am making a sequel to this story. Have a bit more patience, please...**

 **Quick Work/Personality vs Appearance?**

Jones was standing in front of Vivian as she just stared at him with a confused and slightly scared face.

"Vivian, we have reason to believe that you have been secretly working with Ortiz. Is that true?" Jones asked her.

"W-What? No, I would never do such a thing," replied Vivian.

"Is he holding some kind of ultimatum against you? Maybe a deadline of some kind you have to meet?"

"Commander Jones, I swear on my life that I would never work for a man like Ortiz."

Jones took in a deep breath and then decided to call in Lowery. Maybe Lowery could get Vivian to open up. Jones left the room and Lowery took a seat in front of Vivian. Lowery stared at her with disbelief and disappointment.

"Lowery, you don't believe that I would actually do something like this do you?" Vivian asked.

Lowery stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "Viv, you'll only make it easier for us if you just tell the truth."

"But I am telling the truth!"

"Yeah well, you're doing a bad job at convincing Jones."

"Lowery, you know me. You know that I would never do such a thing."

Lowery let out a sigh of disbelief as he then responded, "Well, sometimes there are crazy things we do for the stupidest of reasons."

Vivian couldn't believe what she was hearing from Lowery. He didn't believe her! Lowery knew Vivian. She would never do something like this. So, why was he finding it hard to believe her?

Vivian's eyes began to water and she sniffled before saying, "I'll die if I say anything."

Lowery's eyes widened at those words. Everyone who worked for Ortiz always ended up killing themselves and Lowery didn't want to see Vivian kill herself.

"I'm not the inside guy that you're looking for. I'm just the messenger," Vivian said with a broken voice.

"Messenger?" Lowery asked.

"Yeah, I just give Ortiz news he wants to hear. I don't tell him specifics about what you guys know, but I still tell him an overview of it."

"Viv, it just sounds like you were describing your job. Why would you have to die by telling me what you do everyday?"

"You don't get it. My messages to Ortiz are different from the ones I give everyone else, including Claire. I give Ortiz updates on what's going on to determine whether or not he can come visit the park without feeling interrogation creeping down his neck."

"So, you know when he's supposed to come and when he's not supposed to?"

"Yeah."

"That could help us."

"No! I can't help you! I'll die if the inside guy sees me actually helping you out."

"So, then first, we'd have to find the inside guy."

Vivian slowly nodded her head as she sniffled.

"Wait, what's Ortiz got against you that's making you work for him?" Lowery asked.

Vivian took in a deep breath and then exhaled and spoke.

"He's got my boyfriend," she said shakily as tears streamed down her face.

Lowery didn't say anything, he just watched and felt bad for Vivian. Poor girl. She was an innocent pawn in Ortiz's damned game. This made Lowery really angry.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to him," she said.

"We won't let anything happen to him, I promise," said Lowery as he grabbed hold of Vivian's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Vivian looked into Lowery's eyes and saw that anger and determination. Lowery was serious. Very serious.

The Vince dummy was completely destroyed, and Vince made a mental note to never mess up his relationship with Sarah, ever. Ian just stared at the dummy as Palifko wrote down on his clipboard. Owen and Ryan were sitting down staring at Vince.

"Will you two stop creeping Vince out?" Sarah asked.

"What? We're just staring at him," responded Ryan as he crossed his arms.

"I can clearly see that. But, try not to stare like you're going to commit murder please."

Owen and Ryan scoffed and then sat up in their chairs. Ian rolled his eyes at the two and then said, "Dr. Palifko, can I go now? I don't see how I pertain to any of this. It's clear that the conflict is between my father and my idiot uncles."

Palifko looked at Ian, then at everyone else.

"Sarah and Ian, you are free to go. You three, we're going to get through this problem of yours because, frankly, my little stress reliever over there, has shown me that this issue is a very pressing matter," said Palifko.

Sarah and Ian nodded their heads and then left, leaving Vince and the Grady brothers with the good doctor.

"Okay, so, onto another exercise: The Miracle Question."

The three men arched their eyebrows and then stared at the doctor to ask this Miracle Question.

James watched on as his raptors chased each other throughout the paddock. They were very happy today, and James didn't know why. He heard someone approaching and turned to see who it was. It was Claire. What could she want this time?

"Mister Cortez," she said with a smile.

"Miss Dearing," he said back with his own smile.

"How are your raptors doing?"

"The same as they were yesterday: Vibrant and Violent."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"What do you need Claire?"

"Can you check up on Owen's raptors and Alice?"

"Why can't Owen do it?"

"Because he's stuck in a family therapy session and I'm guessing it's taking a bit longer than usual."

"But, can't you just check up on them? All you'd have to do is walk in and see them."

"It's not like that with these animals, especially Alice. Just check up on them quickly and then come back here, please?"

"Fine, but I want something in return."

"What would you like?"

"A kiss."

"What?"

"Just a kiss. A quick one."

"Uh, James, you do know that I'm with Owen, right?"

"Yeah, and I mean no wrong in damaging your relationship. But, I'm just asking for a quick, non-damaging kiss."

Claire rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine."

James closed his eyes and leaned in, and then Claire went in, but kissed him on the cheek. James then opened his eyes and said, "What was that?"

"You said you wanted a kiss. You didn't say where," she said as she walked away laughing at James.

James couldn't help but smile and say, "Well played Claire. Well played indeed."

"Man, you're uncles sound like psychopaths," Olivia told Ian as she walked along with him through Main Street.

Olivia and Ian were going to meet up with Casey and Alexis in the Innovation Center so that they could head over to the Jurassic Aviary.

"Yeah well, I just hope that they can calm down and become good friends with my dad," said Ian.

"Speaking of dads, mine hasn't hassled you or anything right?" Olivia asked.

"What? No, why?"

"Really? That's weird. Normally, Dad would do this whole weird thing where he would try to intimidate my boyfriends. I'm surprised he hasn't done it."

"Well, your dad's the Commander of ACU, I think he's got more on his mind now than ever."

"So, you think that once all of this Ortiz crap is over, then he'll try intimidating you?"

Ian thought about Olivia's words and then said, "Yeah, let's hope it takes a long while until all of this Ortiz ordeal is over."

Olivia chuckled at Ian and the two then entered the Innovation Center and found Alexis and Casey, who seemed to be arguing.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Olivia asked.

Alexis and Casey looked over at Olivia, and Alexis responded, "We're not arguing. We are just at a disagreement."

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Casey looked over at Alexis and then said, "Well, Alexis here thinks that for two people to be in love, it's the appearance that draws them together."

"What?" Ian asked, "No way, it's all personality."

Olivia looked at Ian and then arched her eyebrow at him and asked, "Really?"

Ian looked at Olivia and then said, "Well, yeah. I mean looks can go only a certain distance, but it's the personality that drives them together. Wait, don't tell me you're on Alexis' side."

Olivia gave a single nod of her head and then Ian let go of Olivia's hand.

"Seems like we have another strain between the four of us," said Casey with a playful smile.

"A battle of the sexes?" Alexis asked.

"No, we're not saying that girls prefer looks over personality. It's just, everyone's different."

"Well, I'll agree with you on that," Alexis said.

"Then, it seems like we can all come to that agreement," said Olivia as she grabbed hold on Ian's hand.

"Yeah sure," said Ian as he held Olivia's hand.

"So, let's go and check out some birds, shall we?"

The four teens then began to walk in the direction of one of the monorail stations to then head over to the Aviary.

"So, I think that after much yelling, violence, and other crazy nonsense. I think that the two of you can get along with Vince just fine," said Palifko as he placed his hand on his clipboard.

Owen and Ryan looked at each other and then Owen said, "That's it?"

Palifko looked at Owen and gave a single nod.

"There's nothing else?" Ryan asked.

Palifko then gave a single shake of his head.

"All it took was one session?" Vince asked.

Palifko sighed and then said, "Look, from everything that happened. You two aren't mad at Vince for leaving, you're mad at him because he and Sarah kept their relationship under wraps, but they portrayed it as Vince left, making you hate him for leaving. But, after hearing what he and Sarah had to say about the matter, the two of you are a little relieved and feel bad for hating him all this time. Now, all you want to do is keep a steady friendship with your brother-in-law."

The three then looked at each other and then looked at the good doctor. Did Palifko really help them out in only a few hours? Was he that good? Was this another experiment or test of his?

"Well, we have nothing else to do here. So, you may leave now," said Palifko as he gestured his hand towards the door.

Owen and the others were just confused.

"There is absolutely positively nothing else?" Owen asked for super reassurance.

"Do you want me to try and find something else for you to do?" Palifko asked.

"Well, no, it's just. It's hard to believe that you did all of this in a few hours."

"Are you doubting my work?"

"No, it's just-"

"Go. Leave and don't turn back."

Owen and the others then did as they were told and left the room rather quickly. Palifko smiled and grabbed his pencil and continued to write on his clipboard.

James had fun checking on Owen's raptors. They were more lively and fierce than James' raptors. The girls seemed happy to see James, and he couldn't understand why, but he was sure that it had to do with the fact that he was the male raptors' alpha. Now, it was time to check on Alice. James was sure that if Owen was out of his therapy session, then he would go and see his girls first before seeing Alice.

James entered the viewing room and walked up to the glass, where he saw Dom chewing on his tail. James smiled at seeing the hatchling Indominus and then opened the window and said, "Dom! How are you doing?"

Dom stopped chewing his tail and looked up at James and gave a delighted trill.

James smiled and then said, "Where's Alice?"

Dom turned his head and then let out a few barks, calling Alice over. After a few seconds, Alice came out of the brush, with Josiah by her side.

"Oh, you must be Josiah," said James gently, "My name is James. It's nice to meet you."

Josiah nodded his head at the man and then watched as Alice approached James and then gave a warm croon at the man.

"How are you doing Alice?" James asked.

Alice gave a delighted chirp, telling James that she was more than fine at the moment.

"Well that's good to hear," said James with a content smile, "I'm here because Claire sent me to check on how you were doing because Owen was busy. And, since you are all doing so well, then I can take my leave."

Not on Alice's watch. James yelped at Alice's talons surrounded him and pulled him into the paddock, where Alice proceeded to put James on the ground.

"Why's you bring me in here Alice?" James asked.

Alice pointed behind James, who then turned around to see an eager Dom wriggle his hips and let out a low, playful growl.

"Oh no," said James in a slightly defeated tone.

Before he knew it, Dom was already on top of James.

Lowery was standing near the elevator in the Control room with Jones by his side, and Vivian was with them as well.

"So, you don't know who the inside guy is?" Jones asked Vivian.

Vivian shook her head and then said, "Like I said, I'm only the messenger."

Lowery looked over everyone in the room. None were doing anything suspicious. They weren't even strangely staring at Lowery for hovering around.

"None of these workers are doing anything or acting suspicious," said Lowery with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, why would you expect anyone that knows what you're actually doing to act suspicious in the first place?" asked a voice from behind.

The three of them turned around to see Ryan walk in.

"Ryan, good to see you sane," said Lowery.

"Very funny Cruthers, but, right now, we've got to find an inside guy," said Ryan.

"How?"

"Well, the person would have to be someone who, still, we would obviously never expect. Someone who we don't even know super well. Nearly a stranger. They might be close to one of you though, because how else would they get our information? So, we're looking for someone close to one of you guys, but they're still unknown enough to be invisible."

Lowery and Vivian arched their eyebrows and then looked over at the workers. Lowery then noticed something. Maybe it wasn't anyone sitting at a desk.

"What if it was someone who was standing around, say, guarding elevators?" Lowery asked.

The four of them then turned around to look at the Ingen Security guard standing near the elevator.

"No, he's not close enough to you guys for that. But, it's still something we can consider," said Ryan.

Vivian looked around and noticed something peculiar about one of the Security workers in the room. She then slowly walked forward and approached the man and turned him around. She then gasped loudly at seeing who it was and backed away from the man. Lowery and the others went over to Vivian and then stared at the man who Vivian was surprised by.

"Viv, who is he?" Lowery asked.

"It's...my... _boyfriend_ ," replied Vivian.

Lowery and the others stared at the man with surprised faces and then Lowery said, "He was working right under your nose this whole time. Ortiz was right. He did have your boyfriend, but he didn't mention that he had him because he worked for him."

"Your Ortiz's inside guy?" Ryan asked.

The man then looked at them and said to Vivian, "Viv, just know. I think we should start seeing other people."

Then, in an instant, the man pulled out a gun and aimed it under his chin and blew his brains out, startling everyone in the room. Most of the workers began to head for the door and Jones then called in a few people to clean up the mess. Jones also authorized that Control be shut down for a few hours.

Lowery looked over at Vivian and then saw her sadness, and anger, too. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and was a little surprised when she went into the embrace and placed her head on his chest. She needed this right now.

"Well," said Ryan, "Looks like we found the inside guy. Now, if Ortiz's got anymore people working for him, we need to find them before they blow their brains out. Sorry, Viv."

Vivian then began to cry into Lowery's chest and let his shirt soak up her tears. Lowery was really pissed right now.

James was actually having a lot of fun right now. He was playing Hide and Seek with Alice, Josiah, and Dom. He was the hider and the Indominus were the seekers. He had found a very good hiding spot and he hoped that they wouldn't be able to find him in time. He wanted to beat the planet's most intelligent and fierce creatures at a game that they should be masters at.

Dom enjoyed this. He liked seeking out hiders. It have him a different perspective of the game. He normally always played at the hider, but every now and then, he would play as the seeker for the fun of it. Dom was walking alongside Josiah and then picked up a scent in the air. He turned to look at the bigger male Indominus and told him he picked up James scent. Josiah told the hatchling to lead the way, and Dom blasted off to find the man.

James held his breath when he heard a twig snap in the distance. Something was close by. It could be a goat or a cow, but, he didn't want to risk anything because it could also be on of the Indominus. He heard slow, heavy footsteps and then heard quick pacing footsteps. He then heard sniffing. They picked up his scent. How could James be so stupid? He forgot that Indominus were made up of part raptor, meaning that their snouts were good at picking up scents. Not to mention that power of the sensitive nostril thanks to the T-Rex gene in them as well. James was actually a bit surprised that they hadn't found him sooner.

Before James knew it, he was being dragged out of his hiding spot and then the hatchling plopped his haunches down on the human, making James grunt.

"Well, looks like you won Dom," said James as he patted Dom's leg.

The hatchling gave a super delighted trill and then got off of James and let the human get up.

Alice and Josiah appeared and then watched as James dusted himself off.

"I guess it was silly of me to think that I could hide from you guys," said James.

"Well duh, they're Indominus you dork," said a voice from behind Alice.

The hybrids and James turned to see Owen walking forward. In a flash, Dom was already on top of Owen.

"Ugh, Dom, you gotta give a guy warning before launching onto him," said Owen as he tried getting the hatchling off.

James began to laugh as Owen got up and dusted himself off.

Alice gave a warm croon at Owen and then nuzzled the man with her snout, making him chuckle and say, "Hey Princess, how're you doing?"

Alice gave a kind chirp and Owen took it as a way of her saying that she was good.

"That's good."

Owen then looked over at Josiah and then said, "And how are you doing Josiah?"

Josiah stared at the man and was a bit surprised. He didn't expect Owen to talk to him just yet. He was still a stranger to him. However, Josiah knew his manners, so her responded with a simple croon, telling Owen that he was doing well.

"Good. Very good," said Owen as he turned to look at James, "And may I ask what you are doing in here?"

"Claire wanted me to check on these three, and I ended up playing Hide and Seek with them. And, they won, three times," responded James.

"Yeah well, everyone should know better than to try and hide from an Indominus."

"You think that the whole Hide and Seek idea of yours will be a hit though?"

"Oh no doubt. People will probably think of it as a kind of survival game anyway."

"That is true. So, are you going to participate in the beta?"

"Claire won't let me, but I really want to. Are you?"

"Well, after playing with these three. I'm all for participating."

"Keep in mind that the beta consists of only fifty people. You better hope that you can make it in time."

"Oh I can, and will."

"Right."

Dom then thrusted his head into Owen's shoulder and let out a chirp.

"You want to be apart of the game Dom?" Owen asked.

Dom nodded his head and then nuzzled Owen's face, making Owen chuckle.

"I'll see what I can do Buddy, but, no promises."

The hatchling thought that that was fair enough. All Dom knew was, if he was going to hide from Alice in the Hide and Seek game with other people, he would definitely win, hands down...

 **A/N: Hey Turtles! How's life going for you? Feeling Down? Well, don't! Put a big smile on your face and think about everything positive! Sing a song! Dance a little dance! Do anything that'll get your spirits up, such as reading this story! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Review, if you want to and stay tuned for more!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Cat girl: I'm sorry for changing Alexis a bit. I didn't mean for it to get this bad. Honestly, recently, I haven't been super focused on the teens part up until now. I apologize for any inconvenience. I do say that you should read the teens section of this chapter. I've done my best to get Alexis back to her old self, believe you me!**

 **Hide and Seek/Three Words: One Meaning**

It was now Monday, and Owen was very excited for today. It was the day that a beta test of Hide and Seek with Alice would be put into play. Only 50 people could participate, but Claire wouldn't let Owen play. But, Owen was his own man, so he would play the game anyway. But, he would have to sneak past her and Security to get in. James had already said that he was going to play, and Dom wanted in too, but, the game was meant for humans. Alice explained it to Dom and told him that he could play with Josiah while she was gone. Dom was fine with that and decided to let the humans try their best to be the best hiders in the world.

Ian and then other teens were hanging around in the viewing room of Alice's paddock as Dom chased butterflies and Alice and Josiah talked.

"So, you guys gonna try to play in the Hide and Seek beta later today?" Ian asked.

"You know it," replied Alexis, "I'm going to be the best hider ever."

"Whatever Pitcher. I'm going to be the best hider ever," said Casey confidently.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Well, sorry to break it to you guys, but I'm going to win."

Ian looked at Olivia and said, "Olivia, you really think you're going to win?"

"Are you doubting that I'll win?"

"Well...yeah."

Olivia punched Ian in the arm, but didn't react to it.

"Did you just punch me?" Ian asked.

"I'm sorry but-"

"No, it's fine because...it didn't hurt."

Alexis stepped in and said, "Hey, Olivia can inflict pain when she wants to."

"Well I guess that she didn't this time then," said Ian with a smug smile.

"Well then, why don't I punch you for her?"

"If you think you can actually do something, go ahead and try."

Casey and Olivia took a step back and then waited for Alexis to do something.

"You do know that I can kick anyone's ass, right?" Alexis said.

Ian scoffed at her and then said, "I'd like to see you try Alexis."

"Ian, I wouldn't challenge her if I were you," said Olivia.

"I got to agree with Olivia on this one Ian," added Casey.

"You guys are ridiculous. It's Alexis you two. How much harm could she actually do?"

With that, Alexis kicked her leg up and hit Ian straight in the stomach and then tackled him to the ground. Alexis then began to beat the crap out of Ian.

Olivia and Casey watched as Alexis pounded her fists on Ian, as Ian just made sure he protected his face.

"We told you Ian," said Olivia as she took a picture of what was happening.

"You should have listened to us," said Casey.

After a few more seconds, Alexis got off of Ian, who didn't feel like getting up at the moment for two reasons. One: he was beaten up by a girl, and two: he couldn't move because he was in pain.

"Like I said, I can kick anyone's ass, including yours Ian," said Alexis as she brushed herself off.

"And that's why I love you Alexis," said Casey.

"Don't push it Casey or I'll kick your ass, too."

Casey lifted his hands up and took a step back and said, "Duly noted."

Alexis gave a single nod of her head and then turned to walk out of the door, followed by Olivia, who really wanted to show her best friend the pictures of her kicking her boyfriend's ass.

Ian then slowly got up with a grunt. Casey stepped forward and helped Ian up and asked, "You good?"

"I just got my ass kicked by Ronda Rousey's small clone. So, I'm not good. I think I've got three broken ribs, all my organs are out of place and I now greatly fear Alexis. I'm going to have nightmares about this."

Casey couldn't help but laugh and then said, "Ah, you get used to it."

"Wait, she's kicked your ass before?"

"Yeah, how else do you think I just playfully hit on her now with full on confidence? I fear her, but I'm not afraid of her beating me up."

Ian shook his head at Casey and then the two walked out of the room to find the girls.

"Alexis, don't you think you pushed it a bit?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe a little, but, that's how I am Olivia. I push things to the limit and beyond," replied Alexis.

"You could've killed him you know?"

"And I would have if he wasn't your boyfriend."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alexis and then said, "It surprises me that Ian doesn't get your personality."

"He thinks I'm a preppy girl who shies away from fights!" said Alexis loudly.

"Well, I think now he knows that you can be a bit bitchy and kick anyone's ass."

Alexis put a small smile on her face at that and then watched as Ian limped over with Casey by his side.

"Alexis, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying that you couldn't hurt me and I just want you to know that I fear you greatly," said Ian.

"Ian, it's fine. You don't have to be afraid of me, but you should know better than to push my buttons. Or else-"

"You'll kick my ass I get it," finished Ian.

"Good. Now, what say you we go to Starbucks?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The four then went off to Starbucks. Ian now knew better than to push Alexis' buttons.

Owen walked into Alice's paddock, with Claire and James walking alongside him. They stopped at the window and opened it and watched at Dom jumped high to try and catch a butterfly. Alice turned her head and saw Owen and gave a warm croon at the three humans standing at the window.

"Hey Princess," greeted Owen.

Alice walked over to the window and then gently nudged Owen. Claire smiled and then asked, "You ready for today Alice?"

Alice nodded her head and then gave a chitter, telling her that she couldn't wait to find everyone. She was so excited!

"Well good. With your positive attitude, I'm pretty sure you'll win."

Alice liked Claire's words and then pointed at the laminated letters and Owen brought them over. Alice began to arrange them until they formed a question.

 _'Can Owen play'_

Claire turned to look at Owen and then asked, "You told her to tell me this?"

"What? N-No, I swear to you that I didn't. I guess she just really wants me to play," responded Owen.

Claire put her hands on her hips and then let out a sigh.

 _"Bueno amor,_ you better hope that you find me first, because I am a very good hider," said James as he patted Alice's snout.

Alice snorted at James. He was a good hider, but challenging Alice was playful suicide. James would be the first one Alice would find.

 _'Ill find you frst'_

"I'd like to see you try and find me first," taunted James.

Alice liked this man. He was challenging the most intelligent predator on the planet to a game that she had become a master finder at, besides Dom of course. Dom was a better seeker than Alice was. But, since he wasn't going to be doing anything during the time of the beta, Alice was the best seeker.

"James, you do know that you are challenging the most intelligent predator on the planet?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I know that _amigo_ but I just feel like Alice won't be able to find me," replied James.

Alice roller her eyes and then lightly pushed James with her snout, accepting his challenge. She'd be sure to at least find the man, even if he was the last one.

Owen turned to look at Claire and then asked, "Claire, can I please be in the beta? This whole thing was my idea need I remind you. Please?"

Claire looked at Owen and then said, "Owen-"

"Come on Claire! There's no way I can cheat because I mean, come on it's Alice we're talking about here. And, I just really want to be in it."

"No, you just want to beat James."

Owen looked over at James and then said, "Yes, that is very true."

James scoffed at Owen and then Claire rolled her eyes with a faint smile as she said, "Well, you know what? Owen, you are your own man, do whatever you want."

"I know I'm my own man, but you are my boss you know? And, you're my girlfriend, so, a little consulting before making a decision is helpful," said Owen.

"Well, that's sweet I guess. Thanks for trying to talk with me before already making your decision."

Owen gave a single nod of his head and then said to James, "Well Cortez, you've got some competition on the playing field now."

"Let's see who gets found first."

"Loser gives the winner a hundred bucks."

"You sure you can spare that much money _amigo_?"

"Yes I can, thanks James."

"Well then, it's a bet."

James then firmly shook Owen's hand and then Claire scoffed and said, "Boys."

Owen and James looked over at Claire and then turned to look at Alice, who was just staring at them, watching them speak.

The day went by smoothly, until it was finally time for Hide and Seek to begin. The rules were simple: Guests, or hiders, would hide from Alice in a vast part of the Restricted Area and would have to evade from being spotted by her. If they were spotted, they were out. Most people took it as a kind of survivor simulation, like if Alice had still been on her rampage and they were hiding from her to stay alive. The way that Control could keep track of the players, were by bands which players put on their wrists that had tracking implants in them. The implants don't make sounds, so that Alice wouldn't be able to find hiders faster than normal. For today's beta, only fifty players were allowed, of those players were the four teens, Owen, Ryan, and James. All fifty hiders were waiting behind a white line that they would cross once the game started. Alice wasn't put in a cage or anything, she was just lying down as some of the hiders walked up to her and took pictures of or with her.

"You guys ready?" Owen asked them.

"You know I am," responded James.

"Same here," added Ryan.

"I don't get why you guys are even going to try and hide. I've already won this," said Ian with a smile.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his nephew and then said, "All right Dynamo, don't go around thinking you won. We all know that I'm going to win."

"No see, you guys have it all wrong, I'm going to win," said Alexis.

The guys turned to look at Alexis and then Ian added, "Right. Well, it's nice to see that believe that you'll win Alexis."

"No, I will win. I've got this down."

Olivia stepped up to Alexis and then said, "Okay Alexis, I think you've taken too much medicine or something, because you seem pretty high right now. We all know that _I'm_ going to win."

That made Ian and Alexis laugh really hard.

"What, you guys think I won't win?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's just, we _know_ you won't win," responded Alexis.

"Ian?"

"Sorry Olivia, but I'm kind of with Alexis on this one," replied Ian.

"Aw, come on you guys," interjected Casey, "Don't get the little lady's hopes down. We should all let her believe that she'll win."

Ian chuckled at that and Olivia looked at Casey and said, "You know what? We'll just wait and see what happens."

"Claire, you okay?" Lowery asked her as she began to bite her nails.

Claire and Lowery were watching all of this from the Control room. They would be able to see who Alice has found thanks to the tracking implants.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous," responded Claire.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Claire. Think of it as Alice finding lost guests."

"Oh, like a kind of Search and Rescue?"

"Yes exactly."

"Okay, yeah, I'll try looking at it that way."

"Good. Now, let's all watch because the game's about to start."

Everyone turned their attention to the main screen in the room and watched as all the hiders lined up.

Everyone was standing in a line, waiting for the signal to run and hide from Alice.

"All right folks," came Lowery's voice over speakers, "welcome to the beta test run of Hide and Seek with Alice the Indominus Rex. You guys should already know the rules. You hide from Alice, case and point. Whoever is found last is the winner. Alice has thirty minutes to find all of you. Just know, if you hide in the Oldivistor Center, you can only hide in the lobby and garage sections, all other parts of that place are off limits. Also, when you are found, your bracelet trackers will ping, meaning that we know that you lost, so don't try and stay in, that means you Owen."

Most of the hiders began to chuckle at that while Owen huffed and then, an alarm sounded. The hiders had to go and hide now. Everyone scattered into the Restricted Area as Alice watched them disappear into the thick jungle. Alice wasn't worried one bit. This would be a synch.

All the hiders had scattered and Lowery gave Alice the signal to go and find them. Alice got up and then began to walk forward into the jungle. Who did she want to find first before time was up?

Each of the teens were scattered around the Restricted Area while Owen and Ryan hid with each other and James was wherever he was.

Now it was a matter of waiting to see if Alice could find them or not.

"Owen," whispered Ryan, "Why did you have to hide in here?"

"What? You didn't have to follow me you know? You could have hid somewhere else," responded Owen.

The Grady brothers were hiding under a fallen log that had a pile of dino dung next to it. Owen hoped that if Alice used scent to find the hiders, then the pile of crap next to them would mask theirs.

"Oh God, I can taste it in my mouth!"

"Stop being such a baby Ryan. If you don't stop complaining, Alice will find us first," said Owen.

Ryan huffed and then said, "So, we have to wait here for half an hour?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, while we're waiting, let's just talk."

"Ryan, I love you, but I swear if you keep talking I will throw you into that pile of shit, got it?"

Ryan nodded his head and then shut his mouth. Talk about pushy.

James was hiding in a hollowed out log around the old Visitor Center and kept looking down at his watch with each passing minute. He was bored out of his mind. He really wanted to win, but he sure wished he had some company to talk to before being found. James got stiff when he heard booming footsteps nearby. Alice was close by. James really didn't want to get found now. He prayed Alice would walk away and not pay attention to his spot whatsoever. And, his prayers were heard as the booming footsteps faded. But, James jumped when someone else got into the log. It was Ian who jumped into the log.

"Ian, what are you doing here," James asked quietly.

"Sorry James, but Alice almost found me and I had to jump in here before she caught sight of me," responded Ian.

"You think she caught wind of you?"

"God, I hope not."

The two went silent for a few seconds and they couldn't here anything. Maybe Alice went off somewhere else.

"How many people has Alice found so far Lowery?" Claire asked.

"Well, it's only been ten minutes, and she's found twenty people already. None of them are the teens or Owen, James and Ryan," responded Lowery.

"Well, let's see if any of them are found next."

Olivia and Alexis were hiding in a dense patch of foliage inside of the old Visitor Center and waited to see if Alice would find them. Olivia looked at Alexis and then whispered, "How's Zach doing by the way?"

"He's doing good, thanks for asking," responded Alexis.

"Did he tell you when he was coming?"

"Yeah, between the last week of May or the first week of June. I can't wait to see him."

"Wow, you really love him don't you?"

"You have no idea."

Olivia smiled at Alexis and then turned her head to make sure that Alice wasn't quietly sneaking around.

"So, do you love Ian?" Alexis asked.

Olivia immediately turned her head to look Alexis straight into her eyes and then asked, "What?"

"Do you love Ian?"

"Yeah, of course, he's my boyfriend."

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you love him Olivia."

"Well I do love him."

"But, you haven't even kissed yet. You really think that you both love each other and you haven't even smooched?"

"Alexis, first, it's none of your business on how my relationship with Ian goes, okay? Second, I'll tell you what, if I end up winning, I'll finally kiss Ian."

"What if you don't win?"

"Then I won't kiss him."

"Wow, I think if you really did love him, you'd kiss him regardless."

Olivia just stared at Alexis and then grabbed her phone and began to look at a few pictures she had of her and Ian together.

Casey was hiding near a stream. He was actually way up high in a tree. He was wearing camo clothes so he blended in with the environment. He was sure that Alice wouldn't find him, until Alice found him that is.

"Alice, how did you find me?" Casey asked.

Alice just chittered at Casey, telling him that camo doesn't work on her and that he should have put on a camo hat or something because his hair really stuck out.

"You know what? Whatever, I'll accept my defeat this time. Good job Alice."

Alice then helped Casey down and then proceeded to hunt down the rest of the hiders.

"Lowery, give me an update," said Claire.

"Twenty minutes have passed, forty-four hiders found, including Casey," responded Lowery.

"Wait, so the people who are left are Ian and the girls, and Owen, Ryan and James?"

"Yep."

"Oh boy, this ought to be good."

"You and Owen did what?" Ian asked as he held in laughter.

"We legitimately tricked a few FNGs to streak across the facility," responded James.

"Oh dear Lord, did you guys get in trouble for it afterwards?"

"Surprisingly, we didn't."

"Wow."

"What about you? Anything funny that you've done to someone?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I pushed Alexis' buttons until the girl kicked my ass to a pulp."

James did his best to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape. Ian got beaten up by a girl, let alone by Alexis.

"You're joking, right?" asked James.

"I wish I was," replied Ian.

The two then went silent as they heard booming footsteps approaching. The steps would get louder and louder with each second, until it went quiet. Ian looked at James and then turned his head around to a white scaled tail flick by. Alice had found them. But, she didn't know who was in the log. Ian began to slowly scoot out of the log and James just wondered what on Earth he was trying to do. Alice would obviously spot him if he went out of the log. But, Ian had the better idea. Once Ian was out of the log, James let out a terrifying scream as he was pulled out of the log. James was then hanging upside down as he stared at the ground. He looked over and saw Ian scurrying away.

"Alice, _amor_ can you put me down please?" James asked.

Alice complied and placed James on the ground. James got up and dusted himself off.

"You scared the living hell out of me Alice. But, _buen trabajo_ Alice."

Alice smiled at those words and James bracelet pinged. Alice then went in search of whoever else was with James in the log.

Owen and Ryan were sitting quietly until they were startled by Ian, who was nearly out of breath.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Alice found James and I, but she nabbed James, and since my bracelet didn't ping, that meant that she hadn't truly found me," responded Ian.

"And you led her here?!" Ryan asked.

"No, but I do know that she was following me, but she turned in a different direction. I think she was heading towards the old Visitor Center."

"Who could be in there?"

"Alexis and Olivia."

"Oh no."

"God, what is that smell?!"

Ryan pointed over to the pile of dino crap on the ground, and Ian grimaced as he placed his nose under the collar of his shirt.

"Alexis, why don't we try moving somewhere else?" Olivia asked.

"And let Alice spot us in the open? No thank you," responded Alexis.

"But, what if she sees us or is close by?"

"Then one, our bracelets would have pinged, and two, we would be able to hear her footsteps."

Then, booming footsteps were heard and that made Olivia step away from Alexis and hide behind a pillar surrounded with tons of foliage. Then, Alice stepped in and barked at Alexis, making the girl jump and turn around.

"What?! No, Alice you weren't supposed to find me! Wait, am I the last one?" Alexis asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Damn it. Well, good job Alice."

Alice nodded her head and then exited the building. Before Alexis exited she said, "You're lucky Olivia."

Olivia didn't respond, but she smiled at those words and then watched as Alexis walked out.

"Why would you want to move?" Owen asked, "This is the perfect hiding spot."

"Well, I guess it's the pile of shit that is sitting next to us," replied Ryan.

"Sh! Guys, listen," said Ian.

Faint booming sounds were heard. Alice was getting close.

"We need to move," Ryan said.

"No, I'm telling you Alice won't be able to find us at all," said Owen.

Ian just moved a bit away from the two because a scenario popped into his head. What if Alice accidentally stepped on the pile of crap and spattered it onto Owen and Ryan?

Then, the scenario became reality. Alice stepped onto the pile of dung and it spattered onto Owen and Ryan, making the two groan in disgust.

"God! Alice!" Owen yelled.

Alice lowered her head and looked into Owen's eyes.

"What the hell Princess?" Owen asked.

Alice looked over at Ryan, who began to spit some of the crap out. Ryan then began to gag. He had shit in his mouth. Not the most wonderfully tasting thing in the world. Alice then looked over at Ian, who was clean; not a drop of crap on him.

"Hi Alice," he said with a wave of his hand.

Then, an alarm sounded. Time was up.

"Wait. does that mean that someone won?" Owen asked.

"Maybe Alice found everyone already," said Ryan.

Alice shook her head and lifted one of her talons.

"There's one person left," Ian said.

"But, who?" Owen asked.

She won. Olivia actually won. Even if it was a beta, she still had bragging rights to say that she beat an Indominus at a game of Hide and Seek. Everyone doubted her, but look at what happened. She walked out to the starting line and was congratulated by everyone who participated. Once she was congratulated by all her friends, she turned to look at Ian and then stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. Ian was taken aback a bit, but then kissed her back. Owen and Ryan smiled at seeing that their nephew was in a good relationship and Alexis smiled to see that she was a true woman of her word. Once Olivia and Ian separated, Olivia just rested herself in Ian's arms.

"What was that for?" Ian asked.

"I love you," Olivia said.

"Oh, well, I love you too Olivia."

Olivia smiled and then let out a victory yell. She had won and kissed her boyfriend, it was a very good day...

 **A/N: Turtles! What's good? Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review, if you want to and stay tuned for more to come! Also, for those of you in the good ol' US of A, Happy early Thanksgiving! I hope that you enjoy it with your family! Much love to you guys!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	52. Chapter 52

**BrownieMajor: Thanks so much!**

 **Cat girl: I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Yay!**

 **Copycat Gifts**

It was now Thursday and it was now in the middle of the month of April. The Hide and Seek idea beta hit off fantastically and it would be put into full effect after the ten year anniversary celebration in June. Ortiz had fully disappeared from the Jurassic grid. He hadn't been to the park in weeks and it was only a matter of time until he would show up again to play out his plan to ruin Alice.

The teens were chilling once again at Starbucks and Ian and Olivia couldn't stop smooching each other.

"Oh my God you two," began Alexis, "can't you stop smashing each other's faces for like five minutes please? Casey and I would like to have normal conversations with you."

Olivia and Ian just kept at it and Alexis scoffed and said, "Oh, get a room you two."

Casey chuckled at Alexis and then looked at Olivia and Ian and said, "Guys, Ian has a vagina."

With that, Olivia and Ian turned to look at Casey, who then said to Alexis, "There, talk to them."

Alexis, who was also staring at Casey, then said, "Right, well, anyway. Ian, I want to know what you'd like for your birthday next week?"

"I don't want anything you guys. I'm serious," responded Ian.

Olivia looked at Ian and then said, "Nah ah, we're getting you something. And we're going to throw you a party, too."

"No, don't throw me a party."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents told me that they were going to do that already. I'll be fine with you guys just being there."

"Aw, that's so sweet," began Alexis, "but that's not going to stop me from buying you something."

"You know what? Fine, just get me, like, a shirt or something."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good. Now, if you both will excuse us," said Ian as he moved in to kiss Olivia again.

"Hey, hold on Smoochy," interrupted Alexis, "you and Olivia really need to calm down."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because, you two are just going to suck each other's faces off!"

"Olivia, I think you're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?"

"I just feel like you two are overstaying your PDA, that's all."

"Since when do care about PDA Alexis?"

"Wha-I care greatly about PDA. I tend to keep it at a steady pace."

"Yeah, that's not what it was like when Zach was here."

"What?"

"You and Zach were all over each other before he left. I'll bet you that you probably have a picture of him on your phone that you kiss every night before going to sleep," said Ian with a chuckle.

Olivia and Casey laughed at Ian's words, but Alexis retorted, "Hey! That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Yet, you didn't deny it."

"I don't kiss a picture of Zach on my phone before I go to sleep every night."

"Right, well, I guess we can ask Zach if he kissed a picture of you every night before going to bed when he gets here next month."

"You excited to see him again?" Olivia asked Alexis.

"You have no idea. I've missed his lips," responded Alexis.

The other three stared at Alexis, who then added, "I mean, I miss his lips, his face, his hair. I've just missed him okay?"

Ian and the others smiled at Alexis and then Casey said, "Well, I hope you guys are ready."

"Ready for what?" Ian asked.

"Ready to meet my girlfriend the day of the anniversary celebration."

Alexis and Olivia exchanged glances before Alexis turned to look at Casey and said, "You're still trying to sway us with that?"

"Wha-Hey, she's real. I'm dead serious."

"It's not that we don't think she's real, it's just that we think that she's imaginary," said Olivia.

Casey scoffed and then got up to throw away his trash.

"Come on girls, cut the man some slack. What if he does end up bringing some super real, super hot chick with him?" asked Ian.

"'Super hot?'" Olivia asked.

"Well, I just mean that, what if he brings a cute girl?"

"Mm-hm, well, I really don't care. I just love messing with him about it."

"Same," added Alexis as the two girls high-fived each other.

Casey then came back and sat down, wondering why the girls had high-fived each other.

Owen and Claire were sitting down on a blanket next to the lake that was next to Owen's bungalow.

"Like I've said before," said Claire, "this place is beautiful."

"I know," said Owen.

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen and then asked, "So, have you and James talked about if you're packs could become one giant pack?"

"Yeah we have, and, well, it's just a matter of seeing if both packs would be fine with it. We can't just put them together and expect them to jump, dance and skip around happily like one big happy family or something."

Claire chuckled at that and then asked him, "So, Sarah told me that next week is Ian's birthday."

"Yep."

"How old will he be turning?"

"Nineteen."

"Wow. I actually thought that he was seventeen, so then he'd be turning eighteen."

"Nope, Little Man's eighteen for now, and then by next week, he'll be nineteen."

"Sarah told me that she and Vince were going to throw him a small party."

"Yeah, why are you so interested about it?"

"No reason, I'm just interested. Ian's a good kid and I think that it's great that he's going to have a small party here on the island. I mean, how many people can say that they celebrated their birthday at Jurassic World?"

"Everyone who has celebrated their birthdays here at Jurassic World."

"Okay, Mr. Smart-Ass, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, what are you going to get him?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?' Don't tell me that you haven't thought about getting your only nephew something for his birthday."

"Well..."

"Oh my God Owen, I cannot believe that you really didn't think that you'd have to get Ian anything for his birthday."

"Yeah okay, coming from the lady who hadn't kept in touch with her nephews in seven years, that's funny."

Claire playfully smacked Owen's arm and then said, "Hey, I was busy okay?"

"Yeah sure. And to think, it only took a rampaging genetically modified hybrid to help you realize that family is the single most important thing in the world."

"I know. Who would've thought that something that crazy would have to have happened first?"

Owen let out a content sigh and then put his hands on the back of his head and asked Claire, "What do you think I should get him?"

"Owen, he's your nephew. I don't know Ian that well," responded Claire.

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know Claire. I need to think about it."

"Owen, are you serious?" asked a voice from behind.

Claire and Owen turned their heads to see that it was Ryan with his hands on his hips.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Well, I came by to take a nap, but then I heard my big brother doesn't have the slightest idea on what to get his nephew. So, I think the nap can wait," replied Ryan.

"Ryan, you don't need to get involved in this. I can handle it."

"Yeah okay. Sarah, Vince and I already have our gifts for him. Even Claire has one for him."

Owen looked at Claire with an arched eyebrow and then asked, " _You_ have a gift for Ian?"

"Hey, I may not know him like you do, but I know enough that I could come to actually get him something he'll like."

Owen lowered his brows and then looked over at Ryan and asked, "What'd you get him?"

"I'm not telling you that," responded Ryan.

"Why?"

"Because I know you Owen. I tell you what I got him and then you'll go out, get the exact same gift, and give it to him before I do."

Claire looked at Owen and then lifted an eyebrow, but Owen defended himself by saying, "That only happened once. It was a last minute thing and I couldn't get a better gift in time."

Claire rolled her eyes and put a small smile on her face. This was something new that she learning about her boyfriend. Copycat gifts. She made a mental note of that one.

"You know what?" began Owen, "Ryan, will you just help me out, please?"

"Ah, this is what I love. Hearing big brother Owen ask his little brother for help with something that is so simple," responded Ryan as he sat down on the ground.

"Yeah okay, keep talking like that and I won't get _you_ a present for your birthday."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, no big loss there."

Claire snickered at that one and then Owen huffed and said, "Right well, what do you got Ryan?"

"Well, how well do you know Ian?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's his favorite type of food?"

Owen thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Uh, Italian?"

Ryan placed his hand over his face as he let out a slightly flustered sigh and said, "Oh boy. No genius, it's Mexican food. He loves that stuff. Especially when it comes to his food being spicy."

"Ugh, I hate spicy foods," said Claire.

"Eh, they're okay. But, have you ever tried Siracha sauce? It packs the hell of a punch, but-"

"Okay, enough about spicy stuff, let's focus for a few minutes here please?"

"Right. Well, case and point, you don't know Ian all _that_ well. But, that is not a problem. Lucky for you, I know Dynamo like the back of _my_ hand."

Owen let out a slightly discontent sigh and then listened on to what Ryan had to say.

"Well, Ian loves reading. So you could get him a book. But, you have to be sure that it's a good sci-fi book, or a mystery book, or a fantasy book, or even one of those that are written by people like Alan Grant or Ian Malcolm. He also loves clothes. And when I say that, I mostly mean shirts. But not just your average run of the mill shirts. I mean shirts that have characters on them or that are based on a movie, like a Star Wars shirt, or a shirt that has StarLord on it."

"So, a shirt or a book. I can work with that."

"Yeah well, your going to have to go with a book, because I got him a shirt."

"A book? Man, but he's read like nearly each one."

"A bit of an exaggeration Owen."

"Has he read _'God Created Dinosaurs'_ by Dr. Ian Malcolm?" Claire asked.

"Yep. It's one of his favorite books."

"What about that one by Dr. Grant that came out a month ago?"

"Which one?"

"Grant came here to conduct research on some of these animals, he even checked out Alice and Dom, he writes about the basic natures of the dinosaurs and goes on to talk about how Indominus can act in the wild if they were to be put out into the world. He compares all the traits of the animals that are inside of the Indominus DNA sequence and points out specific ones that they would use or exhibit more if placed in the wild."

"That sounds like something Ian hasn't read yet," said Ryan to Owen.

"Well, I'll ask him if he's read it."

"No, Owen, you just have to get it and that's it."

"What? Jump at something by taking a leap of faith? No, no, I need to know if he's read it or not."

"Owen, trust me. Just get him the book. It's better off being a big surprise to him."

"What, you think if I were to ask him then he'd figure out that I'd be getting him that book?"

"Dynamo's a smart kid Owen. It would be super obvious given the fact that you're asking him about it a week before his birthday."

"That is true."

"Owen," added Claire, "I agree with Ryan on this one. Just go for it and expect the best."

"Exactly, thank you Claire."

Claire gave a single nod of her head and then Owen agreed with the two. Maybe he wouldn't have to get another copycat gift this year.

Alice was woken up by Dom nudging his head into her snout. What did we want this time? Alice asked him the question and the hatchling responded that he had dreamed of scary things. Alice knew what Dom was talking about. She had had enough of these to know how to deal with them. They were what the humans called nightmares. Alice asked Dom what he had dreamed about and the smaller Indominus told her that he had dreamed that Alice and Josiah were gone and that he had no one to look after him or play with him at all. Then a big shadow monster came out and devoured him. Alice was astonished that Dom would dream of such a thing. Then again, it was a nightmare, so it was understandable. Alice then told Dom to curl up and sleep next to her, and the hatchling did as he was told. Dom curled up next to Alice's snout and then Alice adjusted herself so that she could be fully curled around Dom. Maybe her being with him would help him have nice dreams. Maybe...

A faded light, pools of blood, faint screeches and screams that could shatter the ear drums, and _Him._ A ruby eye opened and saw a scarlet gem in the middle of the room with a crimson pearl sitting next to it. Ruby eye heard _His_ voice which told him to destroy the scarlet gem. Ruby eye refused to do so and then was kicked by _Him._ Ruby eye didn't care about being kicked. He wouldn't hurt these two even if it meant his life was on the line. He had fallen for crimson pearl's wit and playfulness and scarlet gem's beauty and heart. He couldn't hurt them, no, he _wouldn't_ hurt them. _He_ then said that if he didn't kill the scarlet gem, then he would get rid of the crimson pearl. Ruby eye still refused and received another kick from _Him_. Then, _He_ walked over to the crimson pearl and grabbed it in his hand. Then, with his godlike power, he crushed crimson pearl in his hand and turned him to dust. _He_ then grabbed the scarlet gem and said, _"If you don't get rid of her, then I will make sure that you watch when I do it myself."_ Then, _He_ destroyed the scarlet gem by crushing it in his hand, making Ruby eye yell out in grief. But, his screams couldn't be heard. _He_ then walked up to Ruby eye and said, _"I raised you like you were my own. I trained you on the straight and narrow path, and this is what I get in return?"_ Ruby eye didn't care. The _'Straight and Narrow'_ path had been tainted by the blood of those who lost their lives to _Him._ It was over. There was no hope whatsoever. What was the point of trying to live a life of grief, lies and despair? Ruby eye then watched at _He_ grabbed him and killed him with his crushing grip.

Josiah's eyes shot open and he let out a roar, which startled Dom and Alice awake, even though they were on a different side of the paddock. Josiah didn't know what to think at the moment. He looked around. He saw clear blue skies, green leaves, brown trees and rich soil. Everything seemed fine. Josiah then puffed air through his nose and he analyzed what had just happened. He now knew how he felt about this whole ordeal. He wouldn't do the plan that Ortiz wants him to do. He needed to stop Ortiz, and he knew how. No more sorrow, pain, and grief. Ortiz's reign had to be put to an end.

Alice and Dom appeared quickly and asked Josiah what had happened. He told them that he had a bit of a bad dream and then told them that there was nothing to worry about. He assured them that everything was fine and that they should head back to sleep, but Dom refused and said that he wanted to play a game. Josiah said that he wanted to get some more rest.

Alice could see something in Josiah's eyes. Something was wrong, and Alice had to find out what it was. She then told Dom that she would play with him and the smaller Indominus trilled in happiness. Dom then disappeared into the brush, giving barks along the way. Before she left, Alice turned to look at Josiah and told him that they would talk later. Josiah gave a nod of his head and then went back to sleep. Alice disappeared into the brush. What was wrong with Josiah?

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life? So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more to come! Review if you'd like to and remember to stay tuned!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	53. Chapter 53

**BrownieMajor: I've been writing stories since I was really young. But, as for writing stories on Fanfiction, since 2012.**

 **Guest 2: Soon, it will happen soon!**

 **Cat girl: Awesome! Those gifts sound amazing! I'll make sure he get's 'em!**

 **Raptors R Life: Dude! It's been so long! I've wondered where you've been! I'll make sure the mystery girl has some of those qualities! I guarantee it!**

 **Carnotaurus!**

It was now Sunday, and everything was going fine. Alice still didn't know what was bothering Josiah so much, but that wouldn't stop her from still trying to find out what it was. She wanted to know, she _needed_ to know before it was too late.

Today, Ian was working alongside Lowery to research all the animals that the Indominus species had inside of them. They would start with the dinosaur side of the species, specifically the Giganotosaurus. Jurassic World had four of them, two female and two male. Wu used some of the dinosaurs DNA in creating the hybrid species.

Lowery and Ian arrived at the Giganotosaurus paddock and were greeted by their trainer: Jake. Jake is 30 years old. He's been working with dinosaurs for nearly eight years now. He's a little cocky at times and is very, I mean _very,_ protective of his Giganotosauruses, they were basically his children.

"So, what are you two here for?" Jake asked.

"We wanted to check out how your dinosaurs act around each other because we're doing research on the habits of the dinosaurs that were used to create the Indominus Rex," responded Lowery.

"Why is that important?"

"I asked Lowery the same question," added Ian.

"Well, because Claire and Owen want to know to better know how to better maneuver around them."

Jake looked Lowery up and down and then gestured for them to follow. Along the way to the catwalk, Ian asked Lowery, "Lowery, why don't we just get a copy of Dr. Grant's new book, which I am very astute to read, and use that to run this analysis stuff?"

"Because I have nothing to do today and I don't want to be really bored," responded Lowery.

"What about the whole Ortiz ordeal?"

"He hasn't been here in weeks. We can't do anything until he returns."

"Ah, well then."

The three arrived on the catwalk and Jake walked them out more until there was a visible clearing where the Giganotosaurs could stand. Jake then called out to the four of his dinosaurs and they appeared in seconds. Lowery and Ian stared at them in awe. They were very impressive dinosaurs indeed.

"So, these here are my children," said Jake, "There's two boys and two girls."

Each of the Giganotosaurs had a distinctive mark on their body that helped Jake differentiate them.

"So, let me introduce you guys. The slightly bigger one with the larger claws is called Bigclaw. He's pretty much my beta. Then there's Silverfoot, the one with the obvious silver foot. Then there's the girls: Snow, the one with the white scales, and Hailstorm, the one with sharper teeth and gleaming eyes," said Jake as he pointed each one out.

"Great, it's nice to see them," began Lowery, "So, what's their growth rate?"

"Well, when they hatched, they were about a foot tall, over the expanse of a year, they were about three feet. So, two feet a year, but, their growth slows as they age. Two years ago, they were about eight feet and four inches tall, but last year, they grew to be eight feet and nine inches, so about five inches in a year at an older age."

Lowery wrote all of it down and then asked, "So, how's they're hunting style?"

"Well, these four are pretty straight forward to attack. They'll battle prey or other Giganotosaurs if they have to. They tried using surprise once, but they were terrible at it, and they just went all out and destroyed their prey."

Lowery once again wrote it all down and then asked, "So, how would you describe their social habits?"

'Well, considering that I raised them, they have fantastic social skills, because of me need I remind you again. They communicate great amongst each other and are a little more docile around humans. But, with me, they are calm and obedient."

Lowery finished writing that last few words and then said, "Well, thanks Jake. That's all we needed from you for now. I'll let you know if we need anything else from you with time."

"Okay, thanks for coming by you guys," said Jake.

Ian and Lowery nodded their heads and then walked off the catwalk and left the paddock.

"So, where to next?" Ian asked.

"Next is: the Majungasaurus," Lowery responded.

"I didn't know that Jurassic World had a Majungasaurus."

"Two to be exact. I'll bet you didn't expect the park to also have Carnotaurs either."

"Carnotaurs?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they are one of my favorite dinosaurs!"

"Right well, the Carnotaurs are after our next stop."

"Awesome! Let's get going!"

The two then went off to the Majungasaurus paddock.

Owen was relaxing in his hammock when someone came and sat on him. Owen huffed at the air being pushed out of him and then saw that it was James who was sitting on him.

"James, what the hell man?" Owen asked trying to get James off of him.

"What? Oh, Owen I didn't see you there amigo," responded James.

Owen groaned and then tried pushing James off again and then said, "Dude, get the hell off me!"

"Aw, isn't this nice to see," said a female voice, "seeing two best friends goof around one another."

Then, Claire came into view, with Sarah by her side and then James got off of Owen, who then sat up in the hammock and asked, "Claire, Sarah, what are you two doing here?"

"We're here because we chose to be here," replied Sarah.

Owen let out a sigh before saying, "Seriously, why are you all here?"

"Because we were bored and wanted to hang out here," responded James.

"You guys have absolutely nothing to do right now?"

"You don't want us here?"

"No, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just that I _really_ don't want you here right now."

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen and then Sarah walked up to him and pinched his cheek and said, "Aw, typical big brother Owen, always wanting his space."

Owen pushed Sarah's hand away and then let out a little scoff.

"What did you guys want to do here?" Owen asked as he gently rubbed his cheek.

"Just hang out and talk amigo," replied James.

"Right, well, what are we going to talk about first?"

"How about," began Sarah, "the fact that you weren't going to get Ian a present for his birthday this Saturday?"

Owen's eyes widened at his sister and he then said, "Oh, I think I hear Alice calling me."

Owen was about to make a run for his bite, but Sarah grabbed him by his shoulder and then pinned him down.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Owen," she said as she pressed a knee against his chest.

Owen then gulped loudly and then waited to hear it all from Sarah.

Lowery and Ian arrived at the Majungasaur paddock and were stopped by a man named Joe Walton.

"What are you two here for?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're conducting research that Claire asked for. It's data on some of the dinosaurs that were put into creating the Indominus Rex species," replied Lowery.

Joe looked at them and then said, "Right, well, you're gonna have to talk to the Majungasaur trainer."

"You're not their trainer?" Ian asked.

"No, I am the trainer's assistant and protégé. I think she's up on the catwalk. You can go and check if you want."

"Right, thanks Joe."

Joe gave a single nod of his head and then led them up the catwalk and they saw a woman throwing down food to the Majungasaurs. Once she finished, she turned her head and noticed her assistant with Lowery and Ian.

"How may I help you two?" she asked them.

"Well, first, I'm Lowery, I'm here with my friend, Ian, and we're doing some research on the massive predators of the park, those of which include your dinosaurs," he replied.

"Name's Jessie, I'm the trainer of the Majungasaurs."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Would you like to meet 'em before getting on with your research?"

Lowery looked at Ian and the two concurred. They walked along the catwalk until they stood in a good spot at where they could visibly see the Majungasaurs.

"Well, my Majungasaurs are both girls, who were hatched at different times. One's a few months older than the other. The bigger one there is Jaq, short for Jaqueline. The smaller one is Crys, short for Crystal," said Jessie as she pointed to her girls.

The two Majungasaurs looked up to the catwalk and tilted their heads. Who were the strangers with Jessie?

"All righty, so, you had questions for me?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we do. First question: What's their growth rate?" Lowery asked.

"When they hatched, they were eight inches tall. In a year, they grew to be two feet tall. Sixteen inches in a year."

"That's a bit slow for a big carnivore like those girls," said Ian.

"Well, let's keep in mind that their DNA sequences aren't whole and complete."

"Right."

"Second question: How's their hunting style?"

"Well, normally they try to be quiet and use the element of surprise, but they've recently assorted to working together to take down prey."

"Cool. Third question: How would you describe their social habits?"

"Well, naturally, they would be lone wolf animals. Working alone is their thing. But, it is possible that two or three Majungasaurs would be together and hunt other animals."

"Interesting."

Lowery finished writing everything he needed to and then said, "Well, thank you for your time Jess."

"Anytime. Glad to help," she said with a big smile.

Lowery and Ian then walked off the catwalk and began to head towards the Carnotaurus paddock.

"I'm so excited to meet the Carnotaurs!" said Ian happily.

"They're not that great," said Lowery.

Ian gave Lowery a killer look and Lowery responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"Ian, Lowery, what's up?" asked Alexis as she approached the two.

"Lowery and I are getting some information on the various big predators of the park. Wanna join us?" Ian asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Where's Olivia? And Casey?"

"Olivia's hanging with her Dad today. As for Casey, I have no idea."

"Cool. Let's go now. I want to meet Carnotaurs!"

The three then continued their way towards the Carnotaur paddock.

"You and James gave laxatives to those people because they were irritated with you?" Claire asked the two men as she arched an eyebrow.

"Can you blame us? They weren't just irritated with us, they hated our guts," responded Owen.

Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sarah just stared at Owen and then said, "Man, I know that you did some stupid stuff in the Navy, but technically poisoning people? That's a new low for you Owen."

"More like a new high for me."

Sarah chuckled at Owen and then said, "Right well, I'm going to head back because I want to hang out with Vince right now."

"Oh, I'll go back with you. Not to hang out with you and Vince, but just to go somewhere else," said James.

Sarah nodded her head at James and then the two left in a matter of minutes, leaving Claire and Owen alone.

"See that?" Owen asked.

"See what?" Claire asked back.

"We're alone."

Claire smiled and said, "Oh."

"What do you say we _consult_ in my bungalow?"

Claire laughed at Owen and then said, "Owen, that's not funny."

"You laughed though."

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, as she saw that Owen was right.

"Can I ask you a bit of a personal and serious question Owen?" Claire asked with a serious tone.

Owen looked at Claire and then said, "Uh, yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I remember that you said that you made a mistake of well, you know..."

"Dating a guy for two weeks? Claire, don't be so weird about it. I'm straight now and I'm dating this really hot redhead."

Claire chuckled and put a wide smile on her face before continuing, "Right. So, who was he? How did you end up together?"

Owen thought about Claire's question thoroughly and then answered, "It was during a bad time for the both of us. We both were there for each other at the right time, or wrong time, depending on how you put it I guess. I was a little depressed because I received the news that my mother had died of the breast cancer that she had been fighting for many years of her life. He had heard that his sister and niece died in a car accident. We both comforted each other and it went on to be something more during those two weeks."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Gotta admit, it was a whole new experience for me."

"But, did you enjoy it?"

"A little."

"So, what's his name?"

"I don't remember."

"Owen, I understand that it's been a few years since you were out of the Navy, but, I know that your memory isn't dwindling. You remembered that relationship, and the details that led up to you two getting together. You have to remember his name."

"Why does it matter Claire? Are you going to kick his ass or something? Are you jealous or something?"

"What? No, no, I'm not jealous and I'm not going to kick his ass, I'm just curious. I get that the mystery's we hold from each other throughout the years will keep us intrigued in this relationship. So, I want to have this mystery solved by hearing his name."

"Claire..."

"Please?"

"I plead the Fifth."

Claire opened her mouth, slightly surprised and said, "Owen, we're not in America, the Fifth doesn't apply to this whatsoever."

Owen then got up and said, "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later Claire."

Owen the hopped onto his bike and quickly drove off to the park, leaving Claire alone and confused. Why didn't Owen want to tell Claire the guy's name?

"Carnotaurs!" Ian said as they arrived at the paddock of one of his favorite dinosaurs.

"Okay Ian, don't soil yourself now," said Alexis.

Ian scoffed at her and then asked, "What your favorite dinosaur Alexis?"

"Velociraptors," she replied.

"So, if you saw one, like my uncle Owen's raptors, you wouldn't react how I'm reacting?"

Alexis stayed silent and then the three went on closer to the paddock and were greeted by the Carnotaurus trainer, Alexander Sanchez.

"What can I do for you guys?" he asked them.

"Hi, I'm Lowery and this is Ian and Alexis. We're running research on the large predators of the island and your dinosaurs fall under that category," Lowery responded.

"Well, I'm Alex, and let me take you out to the catwalk to see my boys."

Ian bounced with excitement and Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

Alex then took them up to the catwalk and were looking down into a clearing. Alex gave a loud whistle and then, in a few seconds, two Carnotaurs appeared and Ian jumped with joy.

"Geez Ian, you're acting like a kid right now," Alexis said.

"I can't help it. I love these dinosaurs!" said Ian.

"You like Carnotaurs?" Alex asked.

"I love them!"

"Great. That makes me wonder, how would you feel about working with these two, and maybe a third that's along the way?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I've been in need of an assistant and protégé you about two years now, and if you've got what it takes, then I think you'd be the right person for the job."

Ian began to breath heavily before saying, "I would LOVE that!"

"Cool. We'll talk more later."

Ian nodded his head and then Lowery asked, "So, before we move along, would you mind introducing them to us?"

"Oh, it'd be my pleasure. So, these two hatched at the same time. I mean, at the exact same time. Not a second ahead or a second behind. The only way I could differentiate them were the little details on them and some of the coloration on their scales. So, the one with the bigger protrusions on his head and slightly lighter scales is Tauro. The other one is Aries."

"You named them after horoscope labels?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just a little interesting that's all."

"They're really cool names," said Lowery, "So, let's move onto the questions."

"Okay," said Alex.

"What's their growth rate?"

"When they hatched they were around a foot tall. In a year, they were about two to two and a half feet tall."

"Hunting style?"

"They work in groups of two or more. Teamwork is key."

"Social skills?"

"Amongst each other, they are the most social animals ever. When around me, they're the same. Around guests, they are social, but tend to be a bit more timid around them."

"All right, that was actually really fast. Thanks for your cooperation Alex."

"Anytime. And, Ian, come back a little later to talk."

"All right," replied Ian.

The three then quickly left the paddock and Ian jumped with great joy. He could possibly work with Carnotaurs!

 **A/N: Turtles! What's good? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you want to and stay tuned!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	54. Chapter 54

**Best Birthday Ever**

It was now Saturday meaning one thing: it's Ian's birthday today. Today Ian would be treated better by everyone for the next twenty-four hours. Afterwards, it was back to being normal with him. Let's just watch how the day unfolds shall we?

Ian was sound asleep in his room. Not a sound could be heard except for his light breathing. It was around 7 in the morning and, standing at the feet of his bed, were two very astute and happy parents. They didn't want to surprise him because he seemed super peaceful in his sleep. They simply decided to let Ian wake up on his own. The party wasn't until later anyway. He could sleep all day if he wanted to. Just as Sarah opened the door to leave, Olivia and Alexis ran in and belly flopped on Ian, making him wake up and groan in slight pain.

"Happy Birthday Ian!" yelled both girls excitedly.

Ian simply grunted and then adjusted himself to the weight of the two girls that were on top of him. Once adjusted, Ian asked, "Don't you girls know that it's a Saturday?"

"No," said Olivia, "We realized that it's your birthday today."

Ian put a small smile on his face and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God, it's so early," he said in a gruff tone.

"It's only seven in the morning Ian," responded Alexis, "You've been up at earlier times."

"That is...true."

Sarah then stepped in front of the bed, with Vince by her side and said, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

"Feliz cumpleaños Ian," said Vince.

"Thanks Dad."

"You know Spanish Ian?" Olivia asked.

"Well, considering that my Dad is Hispanic and I learned a bit from James, yes I do."

"Wow, that's hot."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Olivia then planted a quick kiss on Ian's lips before the girls got off of him and Ian finally got out of bed and stretched his body.

"We've got a whole day planned out for you Ian!" said Alexis.

"How? We live here. There's nothing new to do here," said Ian.

"All right, let's not a be a negative Nancy now."

"Negative Nancy? Alexis you have never said that in your life before."

"Well, it's your birthday, so, we've all agreed that being a bit nicer to you counts as making your day just a bit more special."

Ian looked at the girls with an arched eyebrow and then said, "Right. Well, I'm gonna clean myself up and then we can head out I guess."

The girls gave a single nod and then stepped out of the room with Sarah and Vince.

"What are you girls going to do with him all day?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know. Owen and Ryan just told us to say that," replied Olivia.

"Wait, Owen and Ryan? Oh no..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wonder what they are going to do with Ian today. I sure hope he's ready to get injured or something with those two."

Olivia and Alexis looked at each other and then Alexis asked, "Uh, Miss Grady, how weird can it get when he's with them on his birthday?"

"You'll see for yourselves in a few, won't you?"

"I guess we will."

After a few minutes, Ian came out and he and the girls headed off to start celebrating Ian's birthday.

Owen and Ryan were looking through the glass in the viewing room of Alice's paddock. The two watched Dom as he tried to snatch a seemingly unsuspecting bird, only for it to quickly fly away. Dom let out a upset warble and then spotted another bird and wriggled his hips to pounce on it. Again, his prey quickly flew away and Dom just plopped down on the ground and began to groom his claws.

"Maybe you should teach him how to hunt Owen," Ryan said.

"Nah, I think Alice will teach him better than I would," responded the older Grady brother.

"Yeah you're right. If Dom were to learn anything from you, it'd be how to be stupid around everyone."

Owen punched Ryan in the shoulder and then both of them turned when they heard the door open and saw Ian and the girls walking in.

"There's the man of the hour," said Owen, "Happy Birthday Little Man."

"Thanks Uncle Owen," said Ian.

"I hope you're happy being one year closer to death Dynamo," said Ryan.

"Uh, thanks Uncle Ryan I guess."

Ian then hugged both his uncles and then Ian asked, "So, what trouble are we going to get into today?"

Before anyone could answer, the window opened and a hand with black talons came in a snagged Ian making him yelp in surprise. Ian then gave a chuckle when Alice nuzzled the birthday boy.

"Thanks Alice," he said as he patted her snout.

Alice crooned at Ian and then set him down on the ground of the paddock and Ian asked, "Why'd you set me down here Alice?"

Then a white flash flew past Alice and Ian didn't have enough time to react to what was happening. Ian got hold of what was going on when he was already on the ground with Dom standing on top of him and nuzzling his human's face.

"Thank you, too Dom," Ian said as he rubbed the hatchling's snout.

Dom then rested his haunches on Ian and simply sat and began to groom his claws.

Owen, Ryan, and the girls looked out the window and saw Ian on the floor with Dom on top of him.

"Aw that is adorable," said Alexis as she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Ian, you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Ian.

"Alice, you think you could get Dom off of Ian now?" Owen asked nicely.

Alice nodded her head and then nudged Dom off of Ian and then grabbed him in her hand and set him down inside the viewing room.

"So, what the plan for today?" Ian asked.

"Nothing Ian, we just wanted to hang out all day today," replied Ryan.

Ian looked at both Ryan, then Owen and then asked, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"No, why?"

"You two never just hang out when it comes to birthdays, even mine. There's something big going on isn't there?"

"Not big, but it is something."

"What is it?"

"Well, what say you about meeting my girls up close?" Owen asked.

"Owen, that sounds crazy. Wouldn't they see me as food?"

"No, I've trained my girls well enough to know that humans are _off limits_."

"Fine. But, I swear Owen if they bite me and kill me, I will come back to haunt you."

"Duly noted."

Owen and the others then left the viewing room and went off to the raptor paddock.

Lowery typed furiously as minutes flew by. He then turned to look at Claire when she walked in.

"How's everything going in the park?" she asked.

"Uh, a few kids in the Lost and Found, there was a couple who decided to have fun while being super wasted, one of the Security guys got into a fight with a Pachy, and Owen and the others are headed to the raptor paddock," he replied.

"Wait, why?"

"Because Owen wants him to see them up close."

"I think Ian would be happier seeing the Carnotaurs up close."

"You want me to call Alex and see if we could do anything for that?"

"Yeah, sure, let him know and ask him."

Lowery gave a single nod of his head and then picked up the phone and dialed for Alex. Claire looked over at Vivian and the stepped up to her and quietly asked, "How are you doing Viv?"

Vivian turned to look at Claire and said, "Still a little sad."

"Why don't you take the day off Vivian? I think it'll be good for you."

"Thanks Claire, but I'm fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you need anything at all, let me know, okay?"

Vivian nodded her head and got back to work. Claire then looked at the center large screen in the room and just stared at everything that was being displayed on it.

"Owen, I'm not so sure about this," Ian said as he took a small step back from the cage door.

The raptors were all standing near the door, staring at the stranger who was standing next to Alpha.

"Girls, you listen to me. This here is _not food_ okay? This is my nephew Ian and I want him to be able to meet you up close and personal. Blue, is it okay if he could come in?" Owen asked.

Blue normally wasn't one for strangers stepping into her territory, but, since this stranger was related to Alpha or was good friend of his, she would respect his wishes in being calm around the stranger. She chittered in response, telling Alpha that it was fine if Stranger could come in.

"What does that mean?" Ian asked.

"I'm taking it as you can come in," replied Owen.

"Uncle Owen I don't-"

"Shut up Ian and go inside."

"But-"

"For the love of everything that is good Ian Michael Grady, you get your ass in there."

The caged door opened slowly and Owen and Ian stepped in and the girls surrounded him and began to sniff him. Stranger had Alpha's scent on him. He was clean and could be considered as a friend, like Barry. Blue gave a welcoming bark and the other two just trilled in excitement.

"I think they like you," Owen said as he patted Ian on the back.

Echo stepped up to Ian and simply scanned him. She smelled something specific on him. Something that smelled like...popcorn.

"Uh, what is she doing Owen?" Ian asked.

"Have you eaten popcorn recently?"

"Uh, before getting to Alice's paddock this morning, why?"

"Echo loves popcorn."

"Your raptors like normal snack foods?"

"Yeah. Blue likes marshmallows, Echo loves popcorn, any kind to be exact, and Delta loves anything gelatinous."

"Your raptors are weird Uncle Owen."

"Yeah, but they're my raptors remember?"

"Right."

Echo then pressed her snout against Ian's hands and began to lick them.

"This is really weird Owen," Ian said.

"Eh, she'll just clean your hand and we can move on," responded Owen.

"Best birthday ever," said Ian in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Aw come on Ian, you have to admit, it's a little cool that you are standing in the presence of one of the most intelligent predators ever."

"Sure, I can say that much, but not much else."

Owen gave a chuckle and then ran a hand down Blue's neck playfully thwacked Owen on the head with her tail.

"Hey! Blue!" Owen said as he rubbed his head.

"Now I can say that it's even cooler," said Ian as he stretched out his hand and placed it on Echo's snout.

Echo responded kindly and Ian was a little surprised.

"I think she likes you," said Owen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Echo normally doesn't keep an open self around other humans."

"Maybe she knows it's my birthday so she knows to be nicer to me today."

Owen lightly scoffed and then nearly fell to the ground when Delta thrust her head into his shoulder, but he quickly caught his balance before falling to the ground.

Claire and Sarah were walking into the Control room and stood behind Lowery and Vivian. It had been a couple hours since Claire last visited the Control room.

"Status report Lowery," said Claire.

"Uh, a few more kids in the Lost and Found, we had a Dilophasaurus escape it's cage, but ACU already contained it, there's also a couple that decided to have a big fight in line at Gyrosphere Valley and were removed by Security, and also, Owen took Ian inside of the raptor paddock," replied Lowery.

"What?!" asked Sarah.

"Oh no, don't worry. They were nice to him surprisingly. They actually seemed to like him."

Sarah let out a small sigh of relief.

"So, did you get anything from Alex?" Claire asked.

"Yeah actually, he said that it would be fun to see his dinosaurs interact with another human up close," Lowery replied.

"Uh, what dinosaurs is this Alex guy in charge of?"

"Carnotaurus."

Sarah slightly paled, but Claire tried to reassure her by saying, "But, they are normally calm creatures, at least Alex's are. You can trust that Ian will be safe the whole time."

"Yeah, that's reassuring," said Sarah sarcastically.

"Don't worry Sarah. Alex will make sure that Ian is super safe."

"If you're wrong, I'm going to bring the park down with my wrath."

"Duly noted."

Sarah then gave a single nod of her head and then looked at the center screen of the room, which displayed ACU retrieving the escaped Dilophasaurus.

Owen and the others arrived at the Carnotaur paddock and were greeted by Alex.

"Before we move onto anything else," he began, "I'd like to say Happy Birthday Ian."

"Thanks," Ian said with a small smile.

"Right well, I got called by Lowery and well, Ian, my present to you, is that you get to see the Carnotaurs up close."

Ian's eyes lit up and he had a very wide smile on his face.

"Are you serious?!" Ian asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Oh God, I could faint right now."

"Well, don't. You have Carnotaurs to see my friend."

"Right."

"Good. Well, if the rest of you could head up that way to the catwalk. I'll take Ian to the main gate so that he can enter the paddock."

"Will you be with him?" Owen asked.

"Of course. I'll keep him safe Owen, trust me."

Owen gave a nod of his head and then followed the others up to the catwalk. Alex led Ian to the main gate and then opened the gate.

"Ian, a few things. One, I get that these are some of your favorite dinosaurs, but you should calm down a little bit, you might startle my boys. Second, don't do anything that might make them perceive it as a threat. Third, keep in mind to have fun," said Alex as he and Ian then stepped into the paddock.

Ian and Alex looked around the paddock and Ian had to admit, the paddock was really big for just two Carnotaurs. The tall trees, thick bushes, small streams, rich, soft soil were really nice. The songs of birds could be heard in the distance and a few bugs chirping resonated throughout the habitat.

"This place is really nice Alex," said Ian.

"Thanks. I made sure they made it super nice and comfortable for them," said Alex.

Then, pounding footsteps could be heard. They were faint, but close at the same time.

"Are they trying to scare us?" Ian asked.

"Probably. They enjoy doing it to other workers all the time," said Alex.

"Fun."

Then, silence fell upon the paddock and Ian stuck close to Alex.

Then, Tauro stepped out and then let out a loud roar, making Ian jump.

"Tauro!" yelled Alex, "Don't you see that you have a guest? Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

Tauro then rumbled at his human and watched at Aries stepped out and bumped his snout into Ian. The smaller Carnotaur then warbled at Ian, and Alex stepped up to Aries and said, "Aries and Tauro, this here is a friend of mine, his name is Ian. I want you two to welcome him into your home and be nice to him while he's here."

The two Carnotaurs rumbled at each other and then stared at the other human standing next to Alex. Tauro began to sniff Ian while Aries inspected him.

"Uh, Alex?" Ian asked.

"They're just making sure that you are safe and an ally," said Alex.

"What? Carnotaurs aren't known for doing that at all. Dr. Grant says that Carnotaurs normally just accepted those who they saw as allies."

"Well, I guess my Carnotaurs are a little special."

"Special or not, they are awesome!"

Alex gave a light chuckle and then watched as Aries stared at Ian and then lightly snapped his jaws at him.

"Does he want to eat me?" Ian asked.

"No, it's his way of saying hi."

"Oh, well, hi Aries."

The Carnotaur then garbled at Ian and let out a small growl at Tauro.

"I wish that these two were my pets," said Ian.

"Everyone does," said Alex proudly.

Nighttime came quickly upon the park and it was soon time for Ian's party. It was going to be held in the viewing room of Alice's paddock because Sarah thought that it would be nice for Dom to be with Ian while he celebrated another year of his life. Ian was the last to arrive to the party and was greeted by everyone. Alexis then stepped up to Ian and handed him two gifts.

"Alexis, you really didn't have to get me anything," Ian said.

"Just shut up and open them Ian," she said.

Ian then opened one of them and saw that it was a shirt with the first park's original logo.

"Wow Alexis, this is awesome," said Ian as he held out the shirt.

"I know. Now, open the other one," she said.

Ian opened it and then stared at what was in his hands. He couldn't believe it, it seemed nearly impossible.

"Alexis...how did you get this?" Ian asked.

"My cousin works with Dr. Grant and sent me this. So, I decided to give it to you."

It was a small velociraptor chamber with a leather necklace.

Ian then went in and hugged Alexis and said, "You are like the sister I've always wanted. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Ian. Maybe next year I can have Billy send over Dr. Grant."

"Wait, Billy Brennan?"

"Yeah."

"Holy Christmas crap Alexis, I didn't know you had your connections like that," said Ian.

"Psh, dude, you obviously don't know me then."

"Right. Well, you bring Dr. Grant over here and I will kiss you, in front of Olivia and Zach."

"Maybe I will have Dr. Grant come by."

Ian laughed at that and then walked over with Alexis to talk with Olivia and Casey. To Ian, this was the best birthday ever...

 **A/N: Turtles! How's life going? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	55. Chapter 55

**Cat girl: I'm glad you enjoyed being related the Billy...**

 **Warning: Just...be prepared for something that'll tear your heart out. I cried writing it, you have no idea...**

 **The Fire that Consumed the Scarlet Heart**

It was now May 12th. Today, all of the workers of the park are going to practice their parts in preparation for the ten year anniversary celebration. But, what no one is expecting, was that today would be one of shock and grief.

Ortiz was sitting in his office, squeezing a stress reliever and staring out the window. He was not in the best mood whatsoever. He wanted to finish what Alice had started, but couldn't find an open window to do so.

"Uh, Ortiz, sir?" asked an intern that stopped by the door.

"Yes?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"I think we found a window of opportunity for you."

Ortiz slowly turned the chair around and stared at the intern.

"When?" Ortiz asked.

"I'll fill you in with the details along the way. But, you need to come with me, sir," said the intern.

Ortiz set the stress reliever down and then said, "Fair enough."

The intern the led Ortiz to the helipad.

Lowery, Jones, Ryan, Ian, Alexis, Olivia, and Casey were all in the Control room.

"So, we don't know when he'll be back, but we have reason to believe that Ortiz will be back on the day of the celebration, which is a month from now," said Jones.

"Okay, so, what do you want us to do about it?" Ian asked.

"Well, we just wanted to talk with you about al we know."

"Okay, well, Ortiz hasn't been to the island in a few months, which makes him seem super guilty."

"Also, Ortiz isn't eve his real name. His real name is Eduardo Gonzalez. He's put on the Ortiz persona to get control of InGen so that he could find an easier way to get into the park," said Lowery.

"Right," began Ryan, "and he also hired the vandals that spray painted the message ' _Alice Will Burn'_ on the window of the viewing room."

"Burn?" Lowery asked himself before saying, "Wait! I did research on Josiah's name and it means _'Fire of the Lord.'_ We concluded that Josiah was the fire and that Ortiz was the Lord."

"So, you think Ortiz intentionally brought Josiah over to do Alice some kind of harm?" Olivia asked.

"Whoa, hold on," began Alexis, "I've seen Alice and Josiah together. They seem like the best of friends. Josiah doesn't seem like the kind of dinosaur to hurt Alice."

"Unless," added Casey, "it's a rouse."

"Pretending to be a nice, lovable guy to distract her from his true intentions," said Ian.

"Right. So, when do you think Ortiz would return to see Josiah harm Alice?" Jones asked.

"Well, it'd have to be a day when no Security is in the paddocks," said Lowery.

"So, never," said Olivia.

"No, it doesn't make sense. He wouldn't have brought Josiah here unless he knew about a day where he could come and watch the carnage."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good word to use in this situation right now."

"Anyway, we need to keep our eyes peeled. He could return at any given time."

Everyone nodded their heads and then dispersed from the room.

"Owen, I need to get back," said Claire as she tried to get free from Owen's grip, "We can continue this later."

"Come on Claire," said Owen as he tried pulling Claire back down, "Just, one more time."

"Ugh, fine."

Claire held the ping pong ball in her hand tightly and aimed. She let the ball go and it landed in the cup perfectly.

"I win," she said.

"Yeah yeah," said Owen as he drank from the cup which the ball landed in.

"Well, I'm going to go now Owen. I'll see you later."

"Right. See you later Claire."

"And, make sure that you're not late for the meeting tonight in the Innovation Center."

"I won't, I promise."

Claire smiled at Owen and then left in her car.

Ortiz stared outside the window of the chopper, out into the gleaming water of the ocean.

"Ortiz sir?" the intern asked.

"Yes?" Ortiz asked back.

"How quick do you plan on making this?"

"Oh no, once we arrive, I want you to leave as soon possible."

"But, sir-"

"No, I want to watch the fire consume all of it. This will be my greatest triumph."

"And your greatest downfall. Sir, they'll capture you once they see that you're on that island!"

"Don't argue with me intern. I said you leave, then you leave, got it?"

"...Yes, sir."

"Good. It's time for precious Alice to atone for her sins. No more shit, just justice."

The intern then looked at the pilot and then back at Ortiz. Ortiz knew what was going to happen to him. And he would kindly accept. it.

"So, what you're saying is that if Alice and Josiah were to have a baby, you'd want to be the one to imprint on it?" Ian asked Alexis as the four teens were sitting at Starbucks.

"Well, yeah," said Alexis, "it would be awesome. It'd mean I'd get to help raise it."

"Don't you think one Alexis is enough though?" Olivia asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd raise the baby to be just like you."

"Of course. I'd teach it to kick ass, yet be respectful to adults."

"Right, well, I think if Alice and Josiah were to have a kid, then they'd choose who should imprint on it," said Casey.

"That is true. But that is only if they do have kids," said Olivia.

"They're gonna have kids," said Ian.

"How can you tell that?"

"Those two have become nearly inseparable recently. They talk a lot with each other and they like being together. Sooner or later, they're gonna make whoopee and have a kid."

"Oh God, Ian, why'd you gotta say it like that?"

"Well, do you want me to say something more vulgar, like fu-"

"Okay Ian, we don't need to hear it," said Olivia as she pressed a finger against his lips.

Ian moved Olivia's finger away and then continued on to say, "Anyway, my point is...Alice and Josiah will have a kid."

"By when?" Alexis asked.

"I'd say early next year."

"Wanna make it a little interesting?"

"How?"

"I bet you that Alice and Josiah will have a baby by the middle of next year."

"How much are we talking here?"

"A hundred."

"A hundred dollars?!"

Olivia looked at Ian and then said, "That's Alexis for you Ian."

Ian looked at his girlfriend and then at Alexis.

"Fine. Deal."

Alexis then spat in her hand and stretched out her hand and Ian shook it.

Nighttime quickly came upon the island and nearly all of the workers of the park were inside of the Innovation Center. Claire was getting ready to give a small speech to all of them while everyone else waited. Ian and the other teens were standing near the entrance, since this didn't really pertain to them. Commander Jones was standing next to Ian, who had Olivia resting her head on his shoulder, making Ian be a tense. This was Olivia's father after all.

"Why are we here?" Alexis asked.

"Because we have nothing better to do right now," replied Olivia.

Alexis huffed a little and then started to text Zach. She really missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

Ian looked scanned the whole room and noticed something.

"Uh, Commander Jones?" he asked.

"Yes?" Jones responded.

"There are a of people from ACU and Security here, why?"

"That's because all the members of Security and ACU are in here."

"Wait, there's no one watching any of the paddocks right now?"

"Nope. There's no one at Control right now either."

"No one at Control and all the Security and ACU members are here..."

Ian began to think about everything he had just mentioned and then widened his eyes a bit when a sudden realization hit him.

"Today," Ian said.

"What?" Jones asked.

"He chose today."

"Who chose today?"

"Ortiz. There's no one in Alice' paddock right now and no eyes at Control to watch her either."

Jones stared at Ian for a few seconds before saying, "I'll send a unit right over."

"And I'll tell Claire, Owen, and Lowery," said Ian as he began to walk in the direction of said three people.

Commander Jones pulled out his radio and said, "G Unit I need you in Paddock Twelve, now!"

"Copy that Commander."

Ian moved his way through the crowd until he found Lowery, Owen and Claire.

"Guys, you need to head over to Alice's paddock right now," Ian said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because we believe that Ortiz is there, right now."

With that, Owen and Lowery walked away and of to Alice's paddock. Claire looked at Ian and said, "But, I was going to give a preparation speech."

"Just, tell my mom to do it. Right now, I think Alice might nee you Claire."

Claire gave a single nod of her head and then called over Sarah and told her to give the preparation speech. Sarah obliged without asking why an then Claire went off towards Alice's paddock.

Ortiz slowly walked into the viewing room of Alice's paddock and was approached by Josiah. Ortiz had a menacing smile on his face as he then said, "All right my Fire. Burn the _Scarlet Heart_."

Josiah just stared at Lord until Lord said, "Are you deaf? I said go! Ignite and spread your wrath! Burn everything!"

Josiah then gave a single nod of his head and then disappeared into the brush in search of Alice. He had to tell her what was going on and how to finally stop Ortiz. He found Alice with Dom. Dom was bouncing around Alice while she simply watched him. Alice then looked up at Josiah and asked him what was wrong. Josiah then let out a loud and furious roar, scaring Dom down to the soul, making the hatchling run off into the brush to hide. Alice asked him why he did that and then, without any warning, Josiah lunged at Alice. He bit down on her neck. Alice let out a snarl at the searing pain that she felt in her neck. She tried shaking Josiah off, but to no success. Josiah then flipped Alice over an then tried biting on her neck again, until Alice moved quickly and got up to her feet. Alice then asked him why he was doing this. Josiah didn't respond and then charged at Alice and knocked her into a burly tree, knocking the air out of her lungs. Alice collapsed onto the floor as she tried to catch a breath, but wasn't given a chance because Josiah grabbed her by her neck again and flipped her over. Alice again asked why he was doing this, but Josiah only responded with a growl. Alice then had no other choice, but to try and fight back. She got up and then bit Josiah back on his snout. Josiah shook Alice off and then whipped her with his tail. Alice stumbled back and then let out a roar as she was trying to tell Josiah that she didn't want to do anything to him. Alice couldn't understand it. Why would Josiah do something like this? Was this what he was hiding from Alice and Dom this whole time? Was this the work of Ortiz? If that was the case, then Alice really wanted Ortiz dead. Alice then told Josiah that he didn't have to do this. He didn't need to listen to Ortiz anymore. Josiah then said that Lord bounded him. Alice asked him what he was bounded to. Josiah then said with the task of burning the Scarlet Heart. Alice was confused by this. What was a Scarlet Heart? She asked Josiah about it and then was shocked when he said that the Scarlet Heart was her. Lord said that the Scarlet Heart had to be destroyed or Lord would do it himself. Alice told Josiah that he was ignorant. He was a freaking Indominus Rex for God's sake! Alice told him that he didn't need to fear Ortiz anymore because he was bigger than the human. She added the fact that Ortiz was probably more scared of Josiah than Josiah was of Ortiz. Josiah wasn't going to listen to Alice. He knew that she was right, but he still feared Lord no matter what. Josiah charged and then bit down hard on Alice's neck and slammed her down on the ground. Alice could feel the blood seeping from her body. She felt cold. She felt her scales getting paler. She felt the boiling pain. She saw her vision go red. Alice was close to drawing her last breath.

Blood. Pools of blood. A beautiful white dragon stained with the deep crimson red liquid. Her beloved betrayed her. Her beloved bit her. But, her beloved _loved_ her. It didn't make any sense. Why act out of fear off one a demon whom you could so easily devour?

Josiah stared into the scarlet eyes of Alice and could see the pain and confusion in them. Josiah felt his eyes actually beginning to water. He then turned in the direction of where Dom went and began to search for the hatchling.

Alice watched as Josiah walked away and then slowly closed her eyes and felt the darkness consume her...

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Okay guys, I understand that you all are going through a lot right now since hearing of Alice's passing but believe me you guys, I didn't enjoy doing it either. Why I did it? Because I love watching and hearing you guys weep and get sad! I am totally kidding with that. I am not a ruthless writer. I would never want to see you guys in pain. But, this particular incident had to happen. Believe me my turtles, your master knows what he is doing...**

 **The Fire that Consumed the Lord**

Owen, Claire and Lowery arrived at Alice's paddock a moment too late. They entered and saw Security with their guns pointed at Ortiz. Jones walked up to Claire and asked if they could shoot him. Claire denied the order and then said to wait. Jones then ordered the men to lower their weapons and then all the Security left the room, leaving the three alone with Ortiz.

"I can already see the fire," said Ortiz.

"Ortiz," Owen said with disgust in his voice.

Ortiz turned around with a big menacing smile on his face and then said, "Ah, Owen, Claire, and Lowery. Are you here to mourn the destruction of the Scarlet Heart?"

"What Scarlet heart?" Claire asked.

"He means Alice," said Lowery, "she has scarlet eyes."

"Someone knows how to catch on quickly."

"Why are here you here Ortiz?"

"To finally get what I've wanted for so long."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh please, you really think that I'd tell you my plan?"

"You're the one who's caused Jurassic World all this crap over the months. The vandals, the hybrids, Zara, and now this."

"Yes, I'll admit to that. But, none of those will compare to this."

Then, Josiah stepped out of the brush, with a bloody snout and some wounds on his legs and neck. Owen, Lowery and Claire all stared at Josiah in shock. What did Ortiz make Josiah do?

Claire stepped up to the viewing glass and then opened the window and asked Josiah, "What did you do?"

Josiah stared at Claire and then snapped his jaws at her, making her back away from the glass.

Owen looked at Ortiz and asked, "What'd you make Josiah do Ortiz?"

"The Fire consumed the Scarlet Heart and the Crimson Pearl," he replied.

"What?"

Lowery understood what Ortiz meant and then widened his eyes when it hit him. Lowery then got very mad and then said, "He made Josiah kill Alice and Dom."

Claire gasped and then looked at Ortiz and walked up to him and slapped him. Ortiz simply chuckled at that and then said, "Music to my ears."

Owen walked over to Ortiz and pushed him up against the wall and said, "I'm going to kill you."

"For what? Serving justice?"

"Justice?! What justice?"

"If you wouldn't mind putting me down, then I'll tell you."

Owen then did as Ortiz said and backed up a little.

"You all don't understand what's going on do you?"

"Well, we know enough about you to nearly piece a puzzle together," said Lowery.

"Speak Lowery."

"You're real name is Eduardo Gonzalez, you got rid of the real Gabriel Ortiz to rise through to buy out InGen so that you could get an easier way to get to the island. You hired the hybrids, vandals, and Zara to try and throw us off and distract us from your true intentions. You intentionally brought up Josiah up and out of the blue and then had him brought here. Then, you made him kiss up and pretend to fall in love with Alice and become a good friend to Dom so that they wouldn't be able to tell if something was going on. And now you're here, watching as your nightmare becomes a reality."

Ortiz was impressed to say the least.

"Wow, Mr. Cruthers, I believe you've hit everything on the bat so far. But now, since I know I won't be able to get myself out of this one, I can tell you why," said Ortiz.

Ortiz looked out the glass and looked at Josiah and the blood he was covered in. Ortiz then began to speak, "There was a family that came to visit on the day of the Indominus Incident. It was a vacation that had been planned by the family for a few years. There was a father, mother, two girls, and a boy. The oldest girl was seventeen, her sister fifteen, and their brother was only around six to seven years old. The day was going all good for the family, until all guests were gathered in Main Street. Then, all hell broke loose when the pterosaurs flew down and attacked all the guests, including the family. The pterosaurs went away with the daughters and the young boy was critically injured. The mother was tackled by a pteranodon and pecked to death. The father and son then waited for the boats to arrive. While they were waiting, the young boy's injuries were too critical, and the boy died within a few more minutes, leaving the father completely alone. The father, fueled with anger, hatred, and rage, demanded true justice for what had happened. The father then worked for months on a plan to get rid of the Devil that killed his family."

Ortiz stopped speaking. His eyes began to water, making Owen and Claire look at each other for a second.

"All of this," began Lowery, "was a revenge plot?"

"Yes. Justice for my family."

"Justice? Ortiz, how can you justify Alice's actions by killing her?" Owen asked.

"I lost my family that day. How could I stand idly and let the days go by with that putrid beast of a hybrid regaining 'innocence?'"

"You weren't the only person who lost someone that day Ortiz!" yelled Claire, "Many people lost someone close to them."

"And my deepest condolences reach out to them, but they are also stupid fools for not taking action."

"Taking action? Ortiz if most people in the world acted out of revenge, then humanity probably wouldn't exist at the moment."

"Miss Dearing, I'm simply doing the world a favor and ridding it of the demonic monster that you all see as some kind of holy angel."

"Ortiz, you are a sick bastard. why would you torment Josiah into doing something like this?"

Ortiz turned his head to look at Josiah, who simply stared back at Ortiz.

"Oh please," he began saying, "you think it matters what I did to him to get where he is now?"

"You tortured an innocent creature to do your bidding. Didn't you stop to think about how he felt?"

"How he felt? Please, if he's anything like Alice, then I simply brought the monster inside out of him."

Josiah understood that. Lord tortured him all his life, it would only make sense that Lord was trying that.

"I just showed Josiah the worst things in life. I gave him tones of friends that he ended up killing anyway."

That wasn't true, Josiah always wanted new friends, but Lord always ended up killing them.

"That beast wasn't easy to maintain. He always tried escaping."

Who wouldn't want to escape from that hellhole? Josiah just wanted a bit of freedom.

"I just raised a monster to fulfill my wishes."

Owen felt sick listening to Ortiz spout this garbage. Owen clenched his fist and then said, "It's over Ortiz."

"I already know that," said Ortiz as he moved in front of the window.

Big mistake.

"You know," began Ortiz, "all of this that I've done ahs taught me something. Revenge is simply-"

Ortiz couldn't finish his sentence because in a blink of an eye, snow scaled jaws clamped down on the man, _killing_ him. A bit of blood spurt out onto Claire, who gave a small scream. Owen, Claire and Lowery simply stared at the bloodied snout that had just killed Ortiz. Josiah had just eaten his master. The Fire had consumed the Lord.

Claire dropped to her knees when the sudden realization that it was all over finally hit her. Owen went over to her and said, "Claire, you okay?"

"Well, I'm covered in blood, but it's all over, so, yeah, I am okay," she replied quietly.

Owen gave a light scoff at that and then sat down next to Claire and let out a long sigh.

Lowery walked up to the glass and watched as Josiah crunched up Ortiz.

"Did you _really_ kill Alice and Dom, Josiah?" Lowery asked.

Josiah stopped crunching and stared at Lowery and then continued on crunching.

Reggie then came in, along with the teens and Tim, and walked up to the window. Ian and Olivia walked over to Claire and Owen to check if they were fine.

"What happened?" Reggie asked.

"Ortiz was here," replied Lowery.

"Well, where is he?"

"Let's just say that the Fire _consumed_ the Lord."

Reggie and the others except for Owen and Claire arched an eyebrow. The realization hit them at different times.

"Oh," said Reggie.

Ian looked at Claire, who had blood on her and then asked, "You okay Claire?"

"Yeah, this isn't my blood," she responded.

Ian then opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, he spoke, "Oh, well, that's...gross."

Josiah finished crunching on the foul human he had just consumed and then turned to look at the brush.

Owen looked at Josiah and saw that the larger male Indominus was staring at the brush.

"What's he staring at?" Owen asked.

Claire and Ian looked over at Josiah and then Claire said, "You think?"

"Maybe," replied Owen.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Ortiz had Josiah kill Alice and Dom."

Ian paled at that and then prayed that Alice and Dom were actually all right. If Alexis was right, then Josiah truly didn't hurt Dom, but only hurt Alice a bit.

"Everyone! Quiet!" commanded Reggie.

Everyone fell silent and then low, rumbling could be heard.

Then, the Scarlet Heart stepped out of the brush. It was _Alice_. Owen and Claire felt waves of relief come over them when they saw that she was still alive, but she was covered in blood and had many wounds.

"Dear God," said Reggie, "Alice, come here. I need to clean those and seal them up now."

Alice then looked at everyone in the viewing room and then turned to see Josiah. Josiah only turned his head away from Alice's view, making Alice then approach him. Alice then without a heads up put her head underneath Josiah's jaw and then nuzzled his chest. Josiah didn't understand. How could she be doing this after what he had just done to her? Why was she doing this after what he had just done to her? Was Alice that loving that she would still love Josiah even for the worst of his crimes?

Alice didn't care at the moment. She saw the remorse in Josiah's eyes when he attacked her. She knew what he truly felt in his heart.

"Alice," said Reggie, "Please, I don't want any of those gashes getting infected."

Alice then looked over at Reggie and then walked over to the window and stuck her head in.

"I'll start with the ones on your face," Reggie began, "then later I'm going to have to go inside the paddock to check your other wounds."

Alice only gave a puff of air in response.

Ian then asked Alice, "Hey Alice, where's Dom?"

Alice didn't know where the hatchling was. She hoped that Josiah didn't hurt him physically. She knew that Dom would be a bit scared of Josiah for roaring at him like that.

Then, a white flash scurried up Alice's back and then tackled Ian.

Ian began to laugh as Dom nuzzled his face.

"Dom! Dom, I'm happy to see you, too!" said Ian as he tried getting Dom off.

Claire put a small smile on her face as she watched Reggie clean Alice up. Lowery walked over to Owen and Claire and said, "Well, you two, I guess it's really over now."

"Yep," said Owen.

"All of this for revenge," said Claire, "it's unbelievable."

"A man corrupted by his own malicious intentions. Defeated by his own intentions."

"Oh the irony," said Lowery.

Ian, along with Dom, went over to Owen, Claire and Lowery and then asked, "So, what's the final piece of the puzzle Lowery?"

"Ortiz did it out of revenge because Alice's rampage caused the death of his family."

"Ah, a typical motive."

"Yeah, and he raised Josiah to come and kill Alice when the time was right."

Ian then turned to look at Dom and patted his head.

"Well, thankfully, Josiah was given just enough time to fall in love with Alice and to find a great friend in Dom," he said.

"You're right about that," responded Lowery.

Owen looked over at Alice and then got up and walked over to her. Alice turned her gaze to the human and then let out a sigh of air. Owen put his hands on his hips and said, "Are you okay Princess?"

Alice let out a low rumble in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Owen then looked over at Josiah, who was standing a good distance from the viewing room and from Alice.

"As much as I'd like to hate Josiah for doing this to you Alice, I can't help but feel more sad for him."

Alice acknowledged that question by puffing air through her nostrils. She didn't hate Dom. She really didn't. He was the _true_ victim in Ortiz's dilemma. An abused Indominus Rex who wasn't given any kind of love as a hatchling. And Alice thought she had it hard being alone and neglected as a youngling. She now appreciated more being alone most of her life.

"I'm gonna talk to him," said Owen as he walked over to the door to head down into the paddock.

Alice didn't even try to stop Owen. She knew that Owen could talk to Josiah in a calm manner.

Owen walked into the paddock and saw Josiah, still staring at Alice and the viewing room. The larger male Indominus looked down at the human who was approaching him and then took a step back. He knew he would get scorned and hated for doing what he did. But, Owen didn't look angry or scornful whatsoever.

"Are you all right Josiah?" Owen asked.

Josiah couldn't be more confused. Why was Owen asking about how he was? Owen should be yelling and kicking Josiah for doing such a terrible thing! Josiah gave a warble, asking Owen why he asked that question.

"I just want to know how you're doing."

How he was feeling? Wasn't it plainly obvious? Josiah was feeling terrible for what he did! He nearly killed his love and put an innocent hatchling in danger!

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. If you ever do that to Alice again, I will make sure that we bury you deeper than six feet, got it?" Owen asked in a more menacing tone.

Josiah nodded his head. He wanted Owen to be more like that.

"You knew what you were doing Josiah. You had a physical altercation with Alice, but you knew that the damage you gave her wasn't enough to kill her, am I right?"

Josiah blinked at Owen. Why would Owen think such a thing? Stage the near death of Alice? That sounded like a terrible idea!

"Josiah, eyes on me. You and Alice knew that this was going to happen. So, that's why you don't have that many injuries. We both know what Alice is capable of when it comes to fighting and surviving. You and her planned this. You had to injure her and make her seem dead in case if Ortiz wanted to check for proof that she was truly gone. That's why when Alice saw you, she put her head under your jaw rather than try to scare you away. But, I don't think scaring Dom was part of it, wasn't it?"

Owen was...smart for a velociraptor trainer. Josiah thought that there was no point in keeping up a kind of act anymore since it was all over. Josiah nodded his head and Owen gave a light chuckle.

"You two are very smart for nearly giving Claire, Lowery and I heart attacks."

Josiah wanted to smile at that, but instead he just rumbled at Owen. Josiah wanted to make sure that Alice was fine before thinking of anything else. He also wanted to make sure that Dom wouldn't be scared around him either. He had a wrong to make right. But, he would deal with it later. Right now, he was focused on Alice's condition.

Owen patted Josiah's leg as he said, "She'll be fine Josiah."

Josiah nodded his head at that. Owen was right. Alice would be fine.

"And, since I know that you two are more or less mates, as a kind of adoptive father, I've got to say this. If you ever, excluding this whole thing right now, hurt Alice, or even Dom, in anyway whatsoever, I will hunt you down."

Josiah again nodded his head at Owen's words. Nothing like a protective father giving the typical threat to his daughter's boyfriend.

"And, take care of her when I'm not around, okay?"

Josiah nodded his head again and then looked over to Alice and saw Reggie still cleaning out some of the wounds on her head. Everything was fine. Everyone was safe. Everything was about to be perfect.

 **A/N: You see my turtles? I knew what I was doing! I made you cry and grieve even though there was nothing to truly cry and grieve over. But, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you want to and please stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**

 **P.S.-Next chapter is the finale! It's sad to say but it's true! But, fret not, I will make sure this story closes out on a good note.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Terrifyingly Beautiful Finale**

Claire stared at herself in the mirror and began to put on her makeup. Today was a very special day. It was then ten year anniversary of Jurassic World being open and Claire wanted to make sure that today was going to be a big day to celebrate. As Claire put on some blush, she noticed how different she looked. Not physically, but emotionally. A lot happened over the past few months that changed not just Claire, but everyone around her. Claire would never have imagined that someone like Ortiz would have stirred up so much trouble.

Claire continued to put on more of her make up as she began to think about the future of the park and its inhabitants, and she didn't just mean the dinosaurs. She wondered how the teens would be in a few years and where they'd be. Would they work at the park? Or, would they work somewhere else? Ian already expressed his feelings of wanting to work at the park, as did Alexis and Casey. Olivia was still iffy on the subject, but her Dad, Commander Jones, said that she could work where she wanted; she didn't need to feel inclined to pick a job because of her friends, though her boyfriend would be a factor. Even Claire's nephews said that when they're older they'd like to work at the park. Claire was totally fine with that. She could picture Zach being a caretaker or trainer and Gray could be a geneticist. Claire could picture it all, but she didn't know if that dream would become a reality.

Claire was almost done prettying herself up. She wanted to look her best today. She didn't want to fail today. But, Claire was very confident in that today would go over super well, and that she would impress everyone. As she put on lip stick, she thought about Alice and all that she had gone through over the past few months. Alice went from some kind of damned beast that destroyed everything to a loving, sweet hearted hybrid that cares about everyone and craves slight attention from everyone. Claire gave a light chuckle thinking about how Alice hated her with all her life. Alice wanted to kill Claire, badly. Claire completely understood where Alice's desire for the death of those she hated came from. Neglect, solitude, and anger fueled her when she was growing up. Alice was just a ticking time bomb, waiting for the right time to finally explode and devastate everything in her path. Thankfully, Alice had a side in her that wanted redemption and to be loved. Luckily, it came around at the right time on Main Street that day, or Claire, Owen and everyone else would have been dead already.

Claire finally finished putting on her makeup and then walked over to her closet and picked out a nice pair of three inch high heel shoes. Those had to be Claire's favorite shoes and she had many reasons to like them. She could run in them, and apparently stab them in someone's arm. Claire smiled at thinking about Owen calling her shoes ridiculous. Please. These shoes saved her life.

Claire put on the high heels and then grabbed her phone and room key and exited her room. She needed to go to Control to talk with Lowery and then head on down to Main Street for the Prehistoric Parade.

Owen slowly cracked an eye open as the rays of sunlight came through the windows and struck his face. Owen slowly stretched out his body and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He grabbed his watch and looked at the time. Once he saw what time it was, he jumped out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed to head on over to Alice's paddock. She had a show in half an hour and Owen promised Claire that he wouldn't be late to any of Alice's shows today. Once the raptor trainer was fully dressed, he ran out of his bungalow and got on his motorcycle. He turned the bike on and then drove off to the park.

Ian and the other teens, including Zach, who had arrived back at the island with his parents and brother, Gray, in the first week of June, were hanging out at Starbucks. Alexis wanted to smooch Zach all over, but she remembered that she told Ian and Olivia that she knew how to control her PDA.

"So, all of this happened while I was gone?" Zach asked.

"Yep," replied Ian, "but I'm sure Alexis told you some of what had happened right?"

"Yeah, she did, but she didn't tell me everything that happened."

"That's because I wasn't always present when some of the stuff happened," defended Alexis.

"That is true. She wasn't always there," added Olivia.

"Thank you Olivia."

"Anyway," began Zach, "you guys ready for tonight?"

"You bet," replied Ian.

"Which reminds me, Alexis, we need to do our hair a few hours before tonight, okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"The day has finally come in which you will all meet the girl that I've been telling you about," said Casey a little out of the blue.

The others stared at him and then Alexis said, "Yeah, let's see if your imaginary friend appears tonight."

Casey huffed at Alexis and then said, "Trust me Alexis, once you see her, you'll be eating your own words."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Casey and then Zach asked, "So, how are you all holding up after everything that's happened?"

"You mean emotionally?" Ian asked.

"Well duh Ian," Alexis said.

"Well, from what I experienced, I can say that it helped me learn a lot. I got closer to my family thanks to all of this. I got to reform a bond with my dad."

"I learned to never be alone while on this island and to cherish life a bit more than I normally do," said Alexis.

"I learned the looks can be deceiving," said Olivia.

"I learned that Alexis is just not that into me," said Casey with a smug smile on his face.

Zach arched an eyebrow at Casey's words and then said, "Yeah, right, so, Ian, how's Dom?"

"Still a little shaken up around Josiah, but he's still as energetic as ever."

"You gonna catch Alice's show in a few minutes?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but I'll probably get there halfway through, that's normally when Dom comes along and steals the show."

As the teens talked, James walked in alongside Ryan and Sasha. The three went over and greeted the teens and began to talk with them.

"So, James, have you and Owen come to something over the raptor packs merging?" Ian asked.

"Yes we have," responded James, "Within the next year or so, they should be merged."

"Hey, that's great!"

"It is, but it only means more work for Barry and I, now that Owen is spending more time with Alice, Dom, and Josiah."

"Why didn't Owen just put his raptors into Alice's paddock?" Olivia asked.

"You see who else is in the paddock now? They would have killed Josiah for attacking Alice," replied Ian.

"What about you kids? What will you be doing now?"

"I am going to be working alongside Alex with Tauro and Aries and with Reggie when he needs me," said Ian.

"Zach and I were approved to work with you and Barry with the raptors," replied Alexis.

"I'm also going to be working with the raptors, but I'll be working a bit more with Tim and Rexy," said Casey.

"I'm actually going to be up at Control with Lowery and Vivian," replied Olivia.

"That's awesome! So, you guys are going to work here when you're older?"

The teens all nodded their heads in agreement and that made James smile.

"Well, best of luck to you guys," said Ryan.

"Thanks, but Uncle Ryan, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I can't leave the island, so I'm stuck here."

"Why?"

"Because Claire hired me to Jurassic World's personal P.I."

"Oh, wow, you're never going to go out into the field ever again."

"Yep. But, hey, I still get paid anyway."

"Aunt Sasha, is everything okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, everything is just fine," she replied.

"Why are you smiling so hard?"

"Because, I want to tell you something, but I don't know if now's the right time."

"What is it?"

Sasha looked at Ryan, who then gestured for her to tell them.

"Okay, here goes. I found a guy," she said.

"Whoa, that's great!" said Alexis.

"Yeah I know."

Ian looked at his uncle and then at Sasha, and slowly put two and two together.

"Seems like Uncle Ryan found a girl, too," Ian said.

"Really? Who?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't you ask your dear Aunt Sasha?"

Alexis arched an eyebrow and then opened her mouth when she realized it.

"I'm super happy for you guys," said Olivia.

"Yeah, best of luck," said Casey.

"Thanks you guys," said Ryan as he pulled Sasha closer to him.

Ian looked at his phone and saw the time. He needed to get going if he wanted to catch Dom interrupting Alice's show, again.

Lowery yawned as he stared at his screen. He normally found enjoyment when some people were lost or getting into trouble or something. But, today, everything was calm and in order. Now Lowery wished that a dinosaur would break out and cause some havoc.

"Lowery," said Vivian, "you okay?"

Lowery snapped from his thoughts and then said, "Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?"

"Yes Lowery, I'm fine," she replied.

"Can somebody tell me if they've got anything good going on right now?" Lowery asked loudly.

"I've actually got a couple who just took their PDA to a whole new level," said someone from the far left.

"Well, can you show it?"

"Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

Then, in a second, the center screen suddenly became a live feed porno. Everyone in the room groaned in disgust. Some gurls actually took pictures of the screen.

"Change it please!" said Lowery as he covered his eyes.

The screen the changed to the default map of the island. Lowery picked up the phone and said, "Security, there is a couple in the Southeast corner of Main Street that is showing the world how in love they are."

"Roger that Control."

Lowery then put the phone down and said, "Anybody got anything that isn't gross?"

"I've got a couple who's fighting in the Innovation Center," said someone from Lowery's right.

"Let's see it."

The screen then turned into an MTV reality TV show. The couple were yelling at the top of their lungs about how unfaithful they were to each other.

"My money's on the girl, her reasons are more solid than the guy," said someone at the front desks of the room.

"I call it for the guy," said someone from behind Lowery and Vivian.

"Guys, they're both idiots," said someone next to Lowery and Vivian.

Lowery chuckled at that and then said, "Anyone else got something?"

"I just got a call from Security that some teenagers decided to try and run around in the Valley."

"That's not super interesting. Come on guys, keep looking, okay?"

The rest of Control then continued on working.

Ian and the other teens enjoyed the rest of Alice's show. Dom had come out and once again stolen Alice's spotlight. He did so by letting out war cries and ending it with twirling around and then rolling on the floor and chew on his tail. Dom was such a goofball. What a ham. The guests left the viewing room, but Ian and the others stayed inside. He then walked up and opened the window and let Dom tackle him.

"Good job stealing the show today Dom," Ian said as he petted the hatchling.

Dom trilled in happiness and Alice snorted. Dom loved stealing Alice's thunder. Hopefully he wouldn't make a habit of it when he was older. She wouldn't like that at all.

Owen smiled at Dom nuzzling Ian and then looked over at Alice and said, "You doing okay Princess?"

Alice nodded her head and let out a soft croon and gently nuzzled Owen, making the man chuckle.

"Well, you only have two more shows today: One at noon and then the afternoon. Then, Claire is considering whether or not you, Dom and Josiah can walk around Main Street during tonight's event," Owen said as he patted Alice's nose.

Alice chittered in delight. She would like it if she, Dom and Josiah could be let loose to walk around Main Street during the night event.

Owen looked at Alice's snout and traced some of the scars on her snout from when Josiah attacked her. Alice knew what Josiah was doing and why he did it, so she came to reconnect her growing relationship with the bigger male Indominus. But, for Dom, it was a bit harder. Dom wasn't in on the plan at all. Josiah roaring at him scared the little hatchling. So, Dom was weary around Josiah all the time, for now of course.

"Owen, did you know that Ryan and Sasha were starting to date each other?" Ian asked.

"What? Ryan's got a girl? Let alone Alexis' aunt?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, it took us by surprise, too," said Alexis.

"Man, I never thought Ryan would've found someone."

"Don't be a jerk Owen," said Olivia.

"I'm not, it's just, it's Ryan, you know?"

"I completely understand," said Ian.

"Well, duh, he's your uncle," responded Casey.

"Regardless if he wasn't, I'd still agree with Owen."

"That's cause Owen is your uncle, too."

"Okay, you know what? Uncles or not, I would still agree with it."

"So, Owen," began Alexis, "you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I've got my suit picked out and everything," responded the raptor trainer.

Ian scoffed and then said, "Whoa, hold on a second. You guys, I think the world is going to end."

"Why?"

"Owen, going to wear a suit? It's the rarest thing in the world. The only other time he's worn a suit, was during a wedding we went to when I was really little. From then on, he's never worn suits."

"Well people change Ian," said Alexis.

"Be that as it may, it's just not Owen-esque."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Ian and then Owen approached him and began to ruffle his hair, making Ian protest.

"Owen! You know I hate it when you do that!" said Ian as he pushed Owen's hand away.

Owen laughed at Ian and then said, "You kids going to help out with the parade?"

"No, Claire told us that we could only help at tonight's event. She said to relax the whole day until then," replied Olivia.

"I see. Well, I heard about all the part time jobs you got here and I gotta say, I'm proud of all of you."

"Aw, thanks Owen," said Alexis.

Owen gave a single nod of his head and then said, "I'm sure you'll all do great."

Ian felt his phone vibrate and then pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from his mom.

 _'Claire said to go to Rexy's paddock with Owen, now.'_ read the text.

"Claire wants all of us to go to Rexy's paddock right now," Ian said.

Everyone looked at each other and then went to Rexy's habitat. When they arrived, they were greeted by Tim, Claire, Sarah, and Vince.

"What is it Claire?" Owen asked.

"I just wanted you guys to come over and watch Rexy," said Claire.

Owen arched an eyebrow and then stepped next to Claire. Rexy began to slowly walk around and then looked at the false log. Owen felt like she was staring directly at him.

"She's looking right at me Claire," said Owen.

"Owen, she's not looking at you. She can't even see us from her side of the glass," replied Claire.

"I'm telling you Claire, she knows I'm here and she can see me."

Claire rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to Ian when he asked, "So, you don't just ask us to come out and watch a T-Rex Claire. What's going on?"

"Well, there are some very special guests that are coming tonight, and some of them just arrived now and, I thought that it would be nice if you met them," she replied.

Everyone arched an eyebrow and then Tim opened the door on the other side of the log. Ian's eyes widened and brightened up when he saw who stepped in.

"No, freaking way!" he said as he smiled widely.

The people who walked into the room were, Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, and Billy Brennan.

"Billy!" Alexis exclaimed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Billy chuckled as he embraced Alexis. Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm both smiled at seeing everyone and then greeted them. When the two came to Ian, he simply stared at them. Dr. Grant extended his hand and said, "Hello, nice to meet you. I assume you already know who I am."

"Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm," said Ian, "I'm a huge fan."

"You're Ian right?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah! You guys are like inspirations to me!"

"That's nice to hear," said Grant, "I'm here to give you this."

Grant pulled out something from his coat pocket. It was a velociraptor claw that he had received at a dig site. Ian grabbed the claw and inspected it like a five-year-old would.

"This is so cool," Ian said.

"Well, Claire told us how big of a fan you are, and we just had to meet you," said Malcolm, "Here."

Malcolm pulled out a very expensive and high quality pen.

"This is the pen that you used when you were on an autograph tour for _'God Created Dinsaurs'_!"

"Wow, you sure know a lot."

Ian looked over at Claire and then said, "Claire, I don't know how to thank you. But, I will find a way to do so, later of course. Right now, I have, like, a thousand questions each for you guys."

"Wait! Ian, before you do so, meet Billy Brennan. He's the one who helped make that velociraptor resonating chamber that I gave you for your birthday," said Alexis.

Billy extended his hand and Ian shook it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Billy."

"Same here Ian," responded Billy.

"All right you three, I suggest you get comfortable, because we're going to be here for a while," said Ian as he cracked his knuckles and then pulled out his phone.

Nighttime fell quickly upon the island and everyone got ready for tonight's event. A formal gathering to celebrate ten years of Jurassic World being open. The teens were the last people to arrive, mostly because they felt like getting there a bit later anyways. Casey was waiting for his girlfriend so that he could finally prove to everyone that he hasn't been lying this whole time.

Alice, Dom, and Josiah were allowed to walk out on Main Street, as long as Don didn't go inside the Innovation Center and tackle everyone in sight. Alice and Josiah made sure that they would keep a critical eye on Dom for the time being.

The teens entered the Innovation Center and were surprised by how different the place looked. There were various tables spread throughout the place. There was a snack bar, beverage bar, and they even made a small lounge, but that was only for certain V.I.P. guests only. The teens found a tall table with stools and sat down and began to enjoy themselves.

"This is great isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah it really is," said Ian, "Anyone want anything to drink? I'm going to head over to the snack bar and then probably grab something to drink."

No one wanted anything at the moment and then Ian went off to get some food.

Lowery was standing at a tall table with James, Ryan and Sasha.

"Where are Owen and Claire?" James asked.

"I don't know James, but I think you should focus on getting yourself a lady friend tonight," replied Ryan.

"I'm not that kind of guy Ryan."

"No, I don't mean and One Night Stand, I mean an actual lady friend. You know? Someone who might become your girlfriend after a few dates?"

"Ya entiendo amigo, but I don't think I can have a relationship while I work here."

"Owen and Claire have a relationship and they both work here," said Sasha.

"Thank you Sasha, but I don't want to rush anything either, you know?"

"James, just go out and go fishing man! There's a sea of ladies out there and you're not even trying to reel in one?" Ryan asked.

"You know what? You guys are right! I should find myself una muchacha que me gusta!" said James as he then walked out into the crowd.

Lowery scoffed at seeing James disappear into the multitude of people. Vivian approached Lowery and said, "Hey Lowery."

"Viv, what's up?" Lowery asked.

"You know Lowery, over the past few weeks, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And, this isn't easy for me to say at all. Just know, what I'm going to tell you, is actually something that's been on my mind since the first day that I met you."

"What is it?"

"Would you...like to maybe get a cup of coffee sometimes?"

Ryan and Sasha snickered at seeing Vivian asking Lowery out. It hurt Lowery's pride a bit seeing that a girl was asking him out. Lowery had to admit, he had been wanting this for a while, but, he couldn't right now. He took in a deep breath and then said, "Viv, look. You're an awesome person and a great friend. But, you lost your boyfriend over a month ago and you haven't been coping with it very well."

"I'm seeing a shrink to help me with that," said Vivian.

"And I pray that you get better soon. But, right now, I think that you should just focus on getting better, you know?"

Vivian looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I understand Lowery," she said.

Lowery looked at her and then grabbed her hands and said, "Hey, look, once you're doing better, I'd like to get that coffee with you."

That made Vivian smile and give a light chuckle. She nodded her head and then hugged Lowery. Ryan and Sasha looked at each other and then smiled at seeing Lowery and Vivian embrace one another.

As the teens talked amongst each other, Ian came back, nearly out of breath.

"Ian, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I saw the list of guests that are supposed to be here, and then when I asked, everyone on that list is accounted for tonight," said Ian as he caught his breath.

"So, what does that mean?" Zach asked.

"I looked at the list and saw that there was one person here, who I've wanted to talk to for a while."

"Who?"

"Chris Pratt is back."

"Why does that matter?" Casey asked.

"Hasn't anyone noticed how similar Owen and Chris look?"

"I knew Owen reminded me of someone when I looked at him!" said Alexis.

"So, what? You're going to go and get a DNA sample from Chris and then try and see if you're related?"

"Olivia, you read my mind."

"Oh, well, I was just guessing, but-wow."

"Anyone want to come with me to hunt him down?"

Alexis stood up and said, "I will help!"

"Okay, so, can anyone see him from here?" Ian asked as he searched the heads of the crowd.

The others began to scan the area, until Olivia pointed him out.

"He's up there," she said as she pointed in Chris' direction.

Once Ian and Alexis pinpointed him, Ian yelled out, "Get him!"

"I'll get the sample!" Alexis exclaimed.

The two then ran off, leaving Casey, Olivia and Zach to lightly chuckle at the two.

"They're idiots," Zach said playfully.

"Yeah, but they're our idiots," added Olivia.

Then, a beautiful blonde girl, with hair going down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and pale skin, approached the teens.

"Hey, you're here!" said Casey as he gave the girl a hug.

Zach and Olivia looked at each other and then watched Casey and the girl. Casey turned around and said, "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Taylor."

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, I'm Olivia," she replied.

"Zach," he added.

"It's nice to meet you."

Zach and Olivia nodded their heads at her and then watched as Ian and Alexis returned.

"Any luck?" Olivia asked.

"We just missed him. But, I know that he's still here. I'll find him later," said Ian.

"Uh, you two," began Casey, "Meet Taylor, my girlfriend."

Ian and Alexis looked over at the blonde girl standing right next to Casey and then greeted her.

"Uh, Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexis asked.

Casey then told Taylor to stay put and then walked over with Alexis a few feet away from the others.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"So, she's real," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I told you she was."

"Well, you know what? I'm actually sorry that I doubted you Casey."

"It's fine Alexis."

"Best wishes to you and her."

"Thanks. But, don't think I won't stop playfully hitting on you Pitcher."

Alexis gave a small chuckle and then said, "Right."

Alexis then stepped forward and gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's all that you're going to get from me, you here?" Alexis asked.

"It's okay. That was just enough for me," said Casey.

The two then walked back over to the other teens and began to converse.

 **(Play 'Nine to Survival Job' from the Jurassic World soundtrack)**

Claire was outside, sitting on the stairs and watched as Alice tried shaking Dom off her snout. She heard someone approaching and saw that it was Owen, who sat next to her.

"You okay Claire?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Well, if you were, then I think that you'd be in there rather than out here."

"It's just-I'm just thinking about things."

"Like what?"

Claire gave a sigh and said, "So much has happened in the past few months Owen. And, they were pretty impacting things. From the moment that we stopped Alice, to Josiah eating Ortiz. Everything in between that: The hybrids, the vandals, Dom, Zara, and some other things. All this stuff has happened and it's shown me that the craziest things can happen here. It worries me a bit."

"Hey, Claire, don't worry, okay? We pulled through all of those problems, even if the last one was with the help of Josiah. Everything worked out and Jurassic World is now booming more than ever."

"You're right, but, I don't know. It scares me a bit. Me having to carry these burdens when they come my way, I feel like I won't be able to keep up with it all."

"Claire, eyes on me for a second. You have done an amazing job as CEO of Masrani Global and taking care of this park. And now that you've also become CEO of InGen, I know that you'll do an even better job than before."

Claire looked into Owen's eyes and then smiled at him.

"Thank you Owen," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And, you have a group of friends and family that are willing to help you out when you need it," added Owen.

"I know."

"Especially Lowery."

Claire let out a sigh and then said, "God, I wish I could give Lowery something for everything he's done. He was here with us during the whole Incident. He was with us when the park was being renovated to be reopened. He was there with us all the time, and all I've given him were some raises, when he obviously deserves something better."

"Lowery's a good guy Claire. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything in return."

Then, Lowery came out and approached the two.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing out here?" Lowery asked.

Claire and Owen then turned around and stared at the tech geek. Claire stood up and then hugged Lowery. Lowery was caught off guard and didn't know what to do at all.

"Uh, Claire, what's going on? Am I being fired or something?" Lowery asked.

"Thank you," said Claire.

"What?"

"Thank you for everything that you do for us Lowery. You've got a big heart and you deserve something for it."

"Claire, I don't want anything. Seriously, I'm happy with just seeing everyone else happy because of my work."

Claire then separated from Lowery and looked at him and said, "But, there has to be something. Anything. Name it."

"No, I don't want anything. I'm serious."

"How about another raise?"

"Just give that money to charity."

"What about some vacation time?"

"My family is here Claire."

Claire couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to be able to give Lowery anything.

"The only thing I want in return is your happiness because of my work. That's all that matters."

"What about a few more dinosaur figurines for you desk?" Claire asked lightly.

"Okay, now that, I might say yes to," Lowery said.

"All right then, I'll make note of that."

"Great, so what say you, Owen and I head back in there?"

"Actually, you two go on ahead. I'll be there in a few," said Owen.

Claire and Lowery nodded their heads and then walked back into the Innovation Center. Owen walked up to the three Indominus and then waited for Alice to lower her head. She did so and gently nuzzled Owen.

"Alice, you remember the night when I stopped you?" Owen asked as he gently rubbed her snout.

Alice gave a gentle croon, telling Owen that she remembered.

"I thought that it was a bad idea trying to turn you into a trained creature. I just thought that it wouldn't have worked and that you would have tried to break out again and cause another rampage."

Alice just stared intently at Owen as he continued to say, "Clearly, I was wrong. You became something beautiful. You became something wonderful. Your big heart and your sweet personality helped make you a big hit here at the park. And now, you've got extras with you."

Alice understood that Owen was referring to Dom and Josiah.

"Don't ever stop being who you are Alice, okay? Keep on being yourself and keep raising Dom to be just as great and awesome as you are okay?" Owen asked.

Alice nodded her head at Owen.

Owen looked at Alice and then at Josiah and told him, "Take care of her Josiah, okay?"

Josiah nodded his head and shivered his jaws at the human, promising him that he would take care of Alice all the time.

Owen smiled at Josiah and then looked into Alice's scarlet eyes and said, "I love you Alice."

Alice blinked at the man and then let out a delighted croon and nuzzled Owen even more. She loved him, too, and Owen knew it.

"All right Alice, let me hear it," said Owen as he backed up a bit.

Alice looked at Dom and Josiah and then took in a deep breath and then let out a very powerful roar. Josiah and Dom added in their own roars, and the roars echoed all over the island.

The Indominus Rex, Jurassic World's first genetically modified hybrid. What was meant to be a creature of ruthless destruction, ended up being a creature of love and kindness. The Indominus has helped bring happiness to the world and helped give some others inspiration to give others a second chance.

Alice the Indominus Rex, a terrifyingly beautiful creature that made her mark by standing out as a sweetheart and a very kindred animal. Alice's story would go down in the history books, forever...

 **(Play 'The Park is Closed' from the Jurassic World soundtrack)**

 **A/N: Turtles, my dearest turtles. The time has come, and I'm not fully happy about it. This marks the end of Terrifyingly Beautiful. I want to thank you all for coming on this journey with me! You've all been so patient with me and so loving! I love you all! You have no idea how much each one of you means to me for liking this story, reading it, and just loving it each step of the way. I love all your awesome reviews, they helped keep the story going! Thanks to those who helped bring in some characters into this story. Cat girl, RaptorsRLife, and Wanli8970. You guys are awesome! much love to you guys fro giving us such vibrant characters! Also, a special thanks to SkullsandDuggery, who helped me out with this story in some points! But, the super special thanks goes to all of you! The readers, my turtles! Your reading and lovely feedback is what fueled this story and kept it going to what it became! It brings a tear to my eye seeing this story end. But, I will say this. Guest 2, I'm happy to say that I am making a sequel to this. It's going to be a short sequel, not as long as this story. It's going to be Terrifyingly Beautiful 2. Hope you guys are excited for that! So, if you guys want to keep in touch with me about the sequel, then PM me, or, if you can't just leave it in the reviews and I'll respond to them by putting up a response chapter in this story. So, stay tuned! Love you guys!**

 **P.S.-It'll take some time for the sequel to go up, but, before hand, I will be uploading a story that was requested by the core of justice, called The Secrets in their Eyes. Keep an eye out for it! It'll go up in a few weeks. Hope you guys like that story once it goes up! Keep in touch you guys!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	58. TB Fun Facts!

**Fun Facts!**

 **Hey turtles! How's life? I'm glad to hear that you guys loved my story and once again, thanks for reading reviewing, just everything! Thanks!**

 **So, this is a bunch of facts, which I like to call fun facts. These are all the changes I made to the story that were supposed to happen, but didn't because I changed my mind on the spot. All of these happened while I was writing the chapters, seriously!**

 **Okay, here goes:**

 **#1)Obviously, this was supposed to be a one-shot.**

 **#2)Originally, there were only going to be ten chapters, meaning the story would have ended at when the park re-opened.**

 **#3)I was going to have Blue and the other raptors live with Alice instead of bringing in Dom and Josiah.**

 **#4)Rexy and Alice were actually supposed to have a small fight the first time they met, and I mean that it was supposed to be bloody.**

 **#5)There wasn't going to be a central villain of this story. It would have had multiple villain arcs, meaning that the story could have gone on for a longer time, but, I decided on giving the story a central villain, aka, Ortiz.**

 **#6)Originally, Gabriel Ortiz was actually going to be _Gabrielle_ Ortiz. (I a huge fan of super evil, badass villains being women.)**

 **#7)Alice's name was going to be Addilyn, but most of you know that already.**

 **#8)Felix and Silas weren't going to be living in the same paddock, but I decided to put them together since they have similarities, especially in looks!**

 **#9)I was actually going to have the Spinosaurus be a bit of an antagonist, but I didn't put much into Sorna.**

 **#10)I was actually going to shift the scene to Sorna to show more about James, but then decided not to due to other reasons.**

 **#11)I considered having Blue and the girls find mates within Silver's pack.**

 **#12)I wanted to make Charlie survive from the beginning, but I needed a tense scene between Owen and Alice.**

 **#13)Dom was actually going to die early of a sickness, but you guys loved him so much, that I couldn't do that. I also loved the little guy.**

 **#14)Josiah was actually going to always be grumpy and silent around Alice and Dom, but then I thought of a tragic love story ending kind of thing, and most of you fell for it. I'm sorry, but HA!**

 **#15)Most of the OCs were never going to be put into the mix, but then I just thought of Owen's family and some of you gave me some characters, who are awesome!**

 **#16)Cat girl, originally, I actually was going to kill Alexis. I'm sorry!**

 **#17)Throughout thinking about plenty of plot twists, Lowery being a bad guy was actually one of them.**

 **#18)Now, bear with me on this one. I had mentioned that Owen had a relationship with another guy while in the Navy, something I didn't really go into and don't plan on going into because, well, not everybody enjoys it, not that I would have put in certain things. Anyway, Owen's ex-boyfriend was actually going to be a sub-villain.**

 **#19)Did you know, that I kind of hinted at who Owen's boyfriend was? (Ten points and a special shoutout to whoever figures it out! The answer is at the bottom, but try to figure it out before getting to the end! ;)**

 **#20)This story was roughly inspired by SkullsandDuggery's "It's not the Raptor DNA."**

 **#21)I was originally going to leave Zara dead.**

 **#22)I was going to have Styler survive throughout the whole story and develop a friendship with Ian, the teens, and Lowery.**

 **#23)Styler was actually going to end up betraying and killing Ortiz in the end.**

 **#24)I was originally going to have Ian tackle down Chris Pratt and then have him and Owen meet.**

 **#25)I contemplated over Alexis and Casey sharing a kiss, just for a moment, when Alexis finally met Taylor.**

 **#26)Due to crossover limitations, I was going to have a lot of character cameos in certain chapters.**

 **#27)Dom's little adventure throughout the park, was actually going to be throughout the island and expand over a few chapters, with Alice reaching the utmost level of panic.**

 **#28)I originally wanted Alice to trust Owen at the very end of the story, after Ortiz was killed.**

 **#29)Owen was supposed to get stabbed by Zara and end up in the hospital for a few chapters.**

 **#30)I was originally going to kill Barry, Vivian, Alexis, Olivia, Sarah, Ryan, Sasha, and even Lowery!**

 **#31)Dr. Grant was supposed to come in around chapter 23.**

 **#32)Finally, this story was going to be called The Scarlet Heart. But the oxymoron title stuck way more!**

 **That's all for fun facts! Now, some answers to a few reviews:**

 **Guest 2: I'm happy to see that you're happy about the sequel. The sequel is planned to be around 20-30 chapters.**

 **Jack905: I'm glad you think so...**

 **Guest: You'll see more of both in the sequel!**

 **BrownieMajor: I'm glad to see you get better!**

 **SSherlockE: You'll see more Clawen in the sequel, and there might be a wedding... X3 ;)**

 **Catzrule35 (aka Cat girl): I'm glad you loved it and YAY! Now we can talk more often!**

 **percyjacksonfan135: I'm happy that you loved it!**

 **tamikostubbs1: Yay!**

 **RaptorsRLife: I'm glad you liked Taylor. Casey will be cooler in the sequel!**

 **That's all folks! Keep sending me and questions or suggestions and stuff. I read them and take them into consideration!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


End file.
